


Vulnerable Heart

by JRose_ASoulmatesProduction



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Over Flowers, F/M, Ga Eul - Freeform, Romance, Yi Jeong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 181,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRose_ASoulmatesProduction/pseuds/JRose_ASoulmatesProduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age So Yi Jeong has never believed in love. His family though wealthy, is wrapped in family secrets and shame; who he thought was his one and only chance at love has now become the love of another. When he meets Chu Ga Eul an innocent little country bumpkin can she unravel his heart and break the hard shell he has built around his heart… or will past insecurities become obstacles for their love?</p><p>“Alright. I’ll go out with you.”<br/>What started out as a mistake quickly drags Chu Ga Eul into a whirlwind of emotions that seem to only confuse her and pull her closer to Casanova So Yi Jeong. Now, she has to fall in love with him while attempting for him to do the same, and all because of a forgotten notebook. What starts off as simple test run slowly turns into something more and with Yi Jeong’s two-week rule can she really survive without jeopardizing her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Weekend Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I am new to this Archive. I hope you enjoy this BOF Fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read my story. If you would like to read another of my works please head down to inkitt where you can read a book I wrote which is part of a series called The Kingdom of Archer Series. Bloom is the first book. I am a writer who is trying to get her work published and would really appreciate the support. When you create an account on inkitt click on the link I've provided at the bottom of this chapter it will then take you to my story. Once you have created your account you will be able to bookmark the story so that you won't lose your free copy. Don't forget to leave a review there as well. It is appreciated as I need feedback.

_We cultivate love when we allow our most vulnerable and powerful selves to be deeply seen and known, and when we honor the spiritual connection that grows from that offering with trust, respect, kindness and affection…”- Brene Brown_

**~**

 

The room felt cold. This same haven which he had built for himself where he could create pottery and feel vulnerable had slowly been tainted by his pain. The familiar numbing inside his soul brought vile to rise from his throat as he held a glass of whiskey that now held but a single drop of alcohol. His other hand rested against his forehead trying to massage away the pain he felt inside. Once again his mother had bid him to bring forth his father and keep him away from whatever whore lay under him. Wincing at the memory of his father’s latest mistress and chocking back a sob at his mother’s cruel shrieks of despair So Yi Jeong shook. He could hear his phone vibrate in his pocket for the hundredth time but he refused to answer calls from his friends; friends who at the current time pitied him. Holding his empty glass into a death grip he flung it across the room allowing it to shatter against an empty wall.

“Enough!” He wanted to shout. The desperation and unbearable pain was causing him to deteriorate from inside like a decaying body slowly being eaten by maggots… and his parents… they were just that to him.

            From the time he could recall at the age of seven his mother had always sent him out to chase after his father in order to chase away his mistresses and bring him back to her. What that did to his mind really screwed him up. He was damaged goods and someone who could never in his lifetime dream of love. Time and time again he found himself laughing at people who claimed love. Love wasn’t real. There wasn’t any kind of love that could possibly prove to him that it remotely existed. His parents cared only for themselves, uncaring of the situation he was being put through and ignoring both his feelings and his older brother’s Il Hyun. Women, they were all trash. Everyone wanted something from him everyone needed power, money, sex. They were all after something but love wasn’t in their plans.

            His head began to spin with rage and somehow he had to try and swallow that vile down his throat which only continued to grow stronger. His mind began to race and he felt like a madman needing a fix of anything that could set his mind out of this turmoil and for the time being, cast aside his problems. He needed to feel alive if only for a moment again and needed something fast. Yi Jeong was no addict, he was no alcoholic, what he wanted; what he needed, was sex. Feeling air reach his lungs he reached for his cellphone which was on his table. Ignoring the several missed calls from his friends he scrolled down for his girl of the week; Sunny. The phone rang and he reached for the bottle of scotch this time which lay on the counter at the far end of the room gulping down as much as he could; ignoring the burn of his throat.

“Yi Jeong,” He heard her say, her voice purring at him and already making him forget his problems at the thought of having her.

“Can I come over?” He questioned smirking to himself while trying to push away these feelings of self loathing and trying to concentrate solely on her.

~

            Sighing loudly Ga Eul lay flat on her back as she stared at that one familiar heart on the ceiling of her bedroom. The weekend continued to pass on rather slowly and with her porridge shop boss going on vacation she had nowhere else to go or be for that matter. Closing one eye before squinting she reached her hand up to snatch away at the small heart; appearing to grasp it in her fist before sighing letting her fist go and allowing her eyes to open properly again.

“If only love were that easy,” She whispered to herself, turning her body to the side and trying to bury herself deep within her mattress.

“Why me?” She questioned to herself feeling her cheeks redden at the memory.

            Today out of all the days Jae Ha had invited her out to eat. Her day had been brightened for that morning and Ga Eul spent most of that morning fixing her hair up, finding the right outfit all to have the biggest disappointment in her life when her childhood friend introduced her to his date Melanie. Ga Eul was a lot of things but she was no third wheel to anyone; even if it was to the guy she liked. She could tell by the way the beautiful green eyed brunette glared at her oh so discretely that she was unwelcomed on their date. It was due to this that Ga Eul faked being sick and tried to go home; which resulted in her friend sending her home and asking Melanie to kindly take the bus. Ga Eul was mortified and felt so bad about it she really did feel sick by the time she was home.

            Reaching once again for the heart she thought of the moment she placed it on her ceiling. From the moment she knew about love, pure, innocent love which in Ga Eul’s opinion entailed soulmates. She had once read a book called Bloom and found herself enthralled in the idea of finding that one person in the entire universe that only connected to you.

“Love is like Magic. Unbelievable but quite wonderful when it happens so suddenly,” She had thought to herself. It was due to this that she had stuck a small heart to her ceiling above her bed to remind her that love should always be something to reach out for. Thinking about Jae Ha she sighed once more.

“All I can do for now is hope.”

A/N Thank you so much for reading here is the link to my story.

<https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/134198>


	2. The Notebook of Fate: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a young Age So Yi Jeong has never believed in love. His family though wealthy, is wrapped in family secrets and shame; who he thought was his one and only chance at love has now become the love of another. When he meets Chu Ga Eul an innocent little country bumpkin can she unravel his heart and break the hard shell he has built around his heart… or will past insecurities become obstacles for their love?
> 
> “Alright. I’ll go out with you.”  
> What started out as a mistake quickly drags Chu Ga Eul into a whirlwind of emotions that seem to only confuse her and pull her closer to Casanova So Yi Jeong. Now, she has to fall in love with him while attempting for him to do the same, and all because of a forgotten notebook. What starts off as simple test run slowly turns into something more and with Yi Jeong’s two-week rule can she really survive without jeopardizing her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy this story. Please subscribe to the story and leave a review. Feedback much appreciated.

 

            His weekend had surprisingly been relaxing after calling Sunny his latest two-week fling. They had spent the weekend wrapped up in each other’s lust and Yi Jeong had definitely felt like the past 48 hours had managed to blur his pain enough to a 2nd degree burn.

“Hey man!”

Smiling at his friend Yi Jeong knew he wouldn’t press him for answers of his whereabouts. They were close enough for Woo Bin to know where he was, what he did, and the subject that was to be avoided. If Yi Jeong really wanted to talk to him or his other friends then he would share otherwise his family was a very private subject.

“Have fun this weekend?” Woo Bin asked with a smirk and Yi Jeong simply replied with the same gesture shaking his head and dropping the subject when Goo Jun Pyo arrived with his girlfriend Jan Di and her cousin Jae Kyung, behind them Ji Hoo.

“Are you alright Yi Jeong?” Jan Di questioned concern in her eyes and although Yi Jeong knew she meant well he simply ignored her question. Jun Pyo simply taking Jan Di by the hand while Jae Kyung headed to Woo Bin and kissed his cheek earning a smirk from his friend. Shaking his head Yi Jeong simply began to empty his locker for his morning classes letting his friends banter slowly edge away the burn inside him just a bit more.

            His friends were all people to trust for him. He considered them close and the only people he could take his guard down enough to trust with the subject of his family. He didn’t discuss much afraid of pity but they knew the basics of his mother and father, not his feelings. Then there was his brother Il Hyun and Eun Jae… Before his thoughts could carry him away too much he was interrupted by the first bell then by Sunny who made her way over to him with her two friends Ginger and Miranda. Only Sunny and Miranda both offered a smile his way. Yi Jeong had previously dated Ginger and it seemed the girl was not over the fact things had ended sourly for her and him the year prior.

“Oppa. Can we talk?” Sunny asked.

“We’ll see you later.” Ji Hoo spoke shaking his head while the rest of his friends walked to class knowingly. Sighing Yi Jeong spoke first after Miranda and Ginger walked away and the halls emptied.

“Let’s break up.” He said to the girl who looked at him in surprise first before crying. This seemed to last for a few more minutes and he was already use to it.

            Trying his best to keep his composure, he watched the girl in front of him break down in front of him. There was such a pleasure and irritation that he felt at watching this girl break. It was times like these that he was able to see people at their most vulnerable and he found it pathetic and amusing. For a moment he pondered to himself thinking that maybe he should ask her why she was willingly allowing him to see this part of her.

“Please Oppa!”  
“Don’t you love me?”  
            Love? The word almost made him lose his cool but he kept his cold composure and refrained from laughing at her. He wasn’t being cruel. In fact, Yi Jeong had repeatedly explained to every girl that he dated or rather bedded, that it was nothing but sexual. There was a chance that maybe in his sexual haze he might fall for her. He was a hypocrite of course because time and time again it was proven that he was someone who could not love.

“I love you Yi Jeong Oppa!” Sunny cried her makeup running down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees.

            Unfortunately for Sunny, Yi Jeong had reached his limit. Kneeling and professing some undying love that Yi Jeong knew was only lust irritated him to no ends.

“Enough.” He spoke quietly. He tried his best to be a gentlemen, he really did at least in moments like these were he was cutting all ties with women he slept with but there was no way to avoid looking like a douche. Especially when the girls cried and begged the way they did to him. Professing their love already irritated him enough but kneeling was losing one’s pride and if there was one thing Yi Jeong would never lose and refused for anyone else to lose it was their pride. Sighing he stood her up though she struggled to stay on her knees as she sobbed.

“Oppa-”

“We had a deal Sunny. There was nothing more to this. You agreed.”  
“How can you be such a coldhearted man!” Sunny shouted raising her hand to strike him but Yi Jeong stopped her hand calmly.

“Oppa please.” Sunny begged once more shaking him, because he had been on his way to class and holding on to several books she managed to knock them out of his hands.

“Enough. I understand your hurt but begging is too pathetic even for a girl like you.” He spoke calmly gathering his books and walking away.

He headed down the hall then turning left and bumping in to a girl he apologized without a glance and headed to class. Behind him the sobs of another irrelevant girl among so many he had bedded were heard.

~

“What a jerk!” Ga Eul thought in her head as she watched So Yi Jeong the skilled potter, heir of the biggest art museum and member of F4 walk away from a crying girl.

            Ga Eul had been running late that day for the first time since receiving a scholarship to Shinwa the previous year. She would have made it on time had her white Moped scooter not run out of gas in the middle of the road.  She had managed to get to school just as the bell rang unfortunately for her she was unable to pass through the hallway to her locker because of the cruel breakup that was happening in front of said locker. She had seen the girl around her name was Sunshine or other. Ga Eul didn’t much pay attention in the eyes of the student body at Shinwa she was an irrelevant commoner and she didn’t much care about anyone either. She had no friends in this school and solely focused on school work. For a moment Ga Eul pondered whether or not to help the girl that was trying to collect herself in the empty hallway but settled against it.

“If someone had seen this act cruelty towards me… I’d die,” Ga Eul thought to herself as the girl stood up and walked away sluggishly. Shaking her head Ga Eul frowned as she headed towards her locker stopping as she stepped on a notebook.

Looking down at her foot she sighed when she saw a black notebook. It wasn’t anything out of this world. In fact, she had a similar notebook just like it, coincidentally this notebook was also for history class like hers. Upon further inspection she realized who the notebook belonged to. The name So Yi Jeong was written in perfect scrawl across the top middle and Ga Eul bit her lip.

“Where is his locker?” She thought to herself and realized it was only a few steps away from her own. Mostly she avoided F4 because everyone in school made a fuss at them and Ga Eul wasn’t one to make a scene over money.

“Never wish for things you can’t have or things that don’t belong to you.” She heard her mother say. Knowing that if she stuck the notebook to the locker or tried to break it would only cause a scene regardless from F4 fan girls Ga Eul simply placed the notebook in her bag along with various other things she needed for the first half of her day and headed to class.

            Running to her classroom she opened the door abruptly disrupting the class and found every single pair of eyes looking at her curiously.

“You are late Ms. Chu,” Professor Choi spoke to her. Bowing in apology she found her seat in the back and studiously began to take notes. No one really paid mind to her and she felt herself relax at the invisibility she was feeling at the moment. If there was one thing Ga Eul prided herself in it was school. She wasn’t smart; at least she didn’t see it that way. She was simply a girl who knew how to take great notes. Ga Eul was the type to color code her notes and added extra annotations. During exams she would try to remember as much as she could but her notes helped a lot. She could hear laughter coming from the front of the classroom and looked up to see the Shinwa heir Goo Jun Pyo being hit upside the head by his girlfriend the powerful and also pretty Geum Jan Di. Watching as they yelled at one another made Ga Eul smile.

            As someone who genuinely believed in the perfect happily ever after at first she couldn’t really see the appeal that the Shinwa heir and the Hotel Heiress had for one another. Ga Eul supposed it had to do with an arranged marriage. From what she understood, notably after someone had dare sneak into the women’s locker and caught sight of not only Geum Jan Di but Ha Jae Kyung her cousin and owner of the Biggest Travel agency. After being beaten to a pulp Song Woo Bin; who was dating Jae Kyung and was the owner of the largest construction company in Korea, and of course the guy was beaten by Goo Jun Pyo.  Goo Jun Pyo in his fit of rage informed everyone that Geum Jan Di was his fiancée and if he had not seen her in such a state yet the man who dare lay eyes on her in such a perverted matter should not have a life or at least be blind. Ga Eul had been there changing for P.E as well and it was after seeing the Shinwa heir almost kill that student on his own because Woo Bin had been pulled away by Jae Kyung; it was then that Ga Eul realized arranged marriage or not Goo Jun Pyo loved Jan Di. And when Geum Jan Di kicked Goo Jun Pyo in a surprising flying kick and threatened to kill him if he killed someone else “And leaving me alone to suffer a life without you for being an idiot” Geum Jan Di stated she would die. Ga Eul also realized then and there that Geum Jan Di loved the Shinwa heir too.

            Shaking her head Ga Eul smiled softly and was quietly happy for the couple. It was rare for the rich to really get a happy ending and she noted that it all just happened in dramas or books. Though it seemed that aside from being filthy rich they were also lucky in love.

“Never wish for things you can’t have or things that don’t belong to you.” She heard her mother say in her head once again. This time however, she truly did wish not for money but for love. For a moment she thought of her childhood friend Jae Ha and wished he could love her. Closing her eyes briefly she made a wish.

“Please. Let someone love me.” She thought to herself with a smile.

“Yah! Geum Jan Di are you crazy!”

            Waking up from her little daydream Ga Eul chuckled to herself watching the Shinwa heir and his bride to be in amusement for the rest of the class wishing now for someone who would always keep her on her toes like Geum Jan Di did with Goo Jun Pyo.

“Except. Maybe not the arguing and hitting.” She thought to herself smiling.

                       

            The halls of Shinwa were filled with noise all around. Lunch time had come and students always seemed more excited to socialize then eat. Although top chefs cooked for the students most of the time the food remained untouched. Sometimes Ga Eul wished she could just take all of that food back home to eat and share with the entire community seeing as the chefs would just throw the food away after lunch. Looking down at her small bento box she sighed. Her mother had made her a simple lunch and though she enjoyed the cooking the smell of the five-star food at school always left her with a large appetite that her lunch could not fill. Not that she could afford that lunch with the prices. Hearing a snort, Ga Eul looked up to see Sunshine something, Miranda something and Gigi other. She was never good with names and she didn’t want to bother with people like this. It wasn’t that they said anything but the way they looked down on her annoyed her. More so when Sunshine sprinkled perfume as she passed by Ga Eul. For a moment Ga Eul thought about the incident she had witnessed that morning and she thought about saying something to embarrass Sunshine. The minute the though crossed her mind however, made Ga Eul feel sick and guilty for thinking such a thing. She was a girl too and if a jerk like So Yi Jeong had broken her heart she wouldn’t want someone to tell the entire school. Shaking her head, she simply closed her bento box and headed out of the cafeteria.

            Reminding herself about the jerk she had seen this morning she realized she had to give him his notebook back. Heading to the place where she knew F4 would normally hang out during school, Ga Eul was quite surprised to see a crowd of girls outside the front door while Geum Jan Di and Jae Kyung pushed them all back trying to get them to not go inside.

“Go away!” Jae Kyung shouted.

“Stop pushing!” Geum Jan Di shouted at them only to let out a frustrated scream that caused all the girls to silence and move away in fear.

“You whores can wait until after he’s out of here!” Geum Jan Di shouted.

“Until then if any of you dare come in here I’ll kill you!” Geum Jan Di screamed, her threat sending chills down Ga Eul’s spine.

“Let’s go inside now Jan Di-ah the boys are waiting. You know how irritated Jun Pyo gets when you’re not around him and I’m hungry.” Jae Kyung informed Jan Di before going inside the F4 private lounge with Jan Di following and slamming the door behind them. Immediate groans were heard and the girls around the door remained glued to the door. For a moment Ga Eul thought about heading back to the cafeteria but remembering the test next period for history she gathered her courage to proceed.

“We have a test next period. I should give it to him so he can study.” Ga Eul told herself.

            Pushing past the crowd of girls they all seemed to part with anger and at the same time wonder. She looked inside peering through the small window of the door and found So Yi Jeong sitting at the far end of the room with Yoon Ji Hoo the former president’s grandson. They seemed to be deep in conversation but Ga Eul just hoped they wouldn’t mind the interruption. Opening the door, she heard the other girls behind her groan as she entered the room. When she closed the door behind her all of F4 including Geum Jan Di and Jae Kyung looked up at her. F4 was looking at her in surprise while Geum Jan Di and Jae Kyung both glared.

“You have some balls bitch!” Jae Kyung spoke up.

“Didn’t I tell you to get lost! I told you whores to wait outside for him!” Geum Jan Di snapped.

            At the cruel words that were being thrown at her Ga Eul bit her lip and tried to ignore the girls while heading towards So Yi Jeong. The trip to the back of the room seemed to last for hours and Ga Eul had to bite her lip hard to keep her composure as everyone observed her. So Yi Jeong was smirking at her in amusement a great contrast to the man she had seen hours ago destroying a girl’s heart. When she reached So Yi Jeong and Yoon Ji Hoo she clutched tightly on to the notebook that lay in her hands. Her heart was racing so much with anxiety because of the unfair scrutiny and she could not speak; her throat dry from fear. Without thinking she did the next best thing and bowed. Her intent was then to push the notebook forward to So Yi Jeong but his next words stopped her.

“Alright.”  
“You’re not usually my type but I’ll go out with you. Since you did ask first.”

“What!” Ga Eul spoke her voice coarse as she looked up at So Yi Jeong in surprise feeling her head spin.

“What is going on?” Ga Eul though to herself trying to process what So Yi Jeong had said to her.

“Well,” He spoke with a frown.

“Aren’t you here to ask me out?”  
“What!”  
“Ew! No!”

“I”

            Her cheeks were turning bright red and she wanted the ground to swallow her up at what was happening to her. More so when laughter could be heard from both Song Woo Bin and Goo Jun Pyo.

“Sorry”  
“I’m sorry!” She spoke bowing again and again to So Yi Jeong. Unable to look at his face and looking only at the ground. Thrusting his notebook at him she spoke quickly.

“I only wanted to return your notebook. You dropped it this morning and I- We have a test and- You should study- I- Bye.”

Her mouth and mind seemed to be out of sync as she rambled and before she could further embarrass herself she quickly walked out the door bowing briefly to Jae Kyung and Geum Jan Di.

“Sorry for disturbing your lunch it won’t happen again.” She managed to say before closing the door with a slam. Ga Eul only managed to get a few feet away from the door before she could feel her embarrassment reach her entire body.

“Damn it Chu Ga Eul when will you stop putting your foot in your mouth.” She muttered to herself feeling entirely exhausted.

~

            Yi Jeong was never the type to lose his cool factor in front of anyone; that included his friends. But at the moment the embarrassment he was feeling as his friends laughed at him made his streak end. Not only were Goo Jun Pyo and Song Woo Bin now laughing at him but even Jae Kyung, Jan Di and surprisingly the calm and collected Yoon Ji Hoo was also dying of laughter with them.

“Ew! No!” Song Woo Bin spoke through his laughter.

“That has honestly been the most epic reaction to you.”  
“Ever!” Woo Bin emphasized holding on to his sides while tears sprang from his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

“I guess not every girl in Shinwa wants a piece of So Yi Jeong. Casanova extraordinaire.” Jae Kyung teased.

            Frowning slightly and feeling like an idiot Yi Jeong recalled the events that had unfolded a few seconds ago. The girl that had walked in was a little commoner which Yi Jeong vaguely remembered simply because they had history class together and when she had once dozed off after a test he copied off it. He sat behind her in class that one time specifically for that reason and had passed his test with a perfect score. He continued to sit behind her every test in hopes of her falling asleep again but that didn’t seem to happen again and his test score slipped to a C average once again. He had never really thought of the girl as anything if not average but now he could blame her for experiencing embarrassment for the first time.

“She’s weird.” He thought to himself recalling her words.

            She had been embarrassed and by the fit of emotions that crossed her face from the moment she walked in to the door with fear and determination to reach him while Jan Di and Jae Kyung insulted her, to the embarrassment as she stormed out Yi Jeong found himself smiling in amusement. Looking at the notebook which now currently lay in Ji Hoo’s hands as he read it with a concentrated frown Yi Jeong snatched it.

“That’s mine.” He snapped not wanting for his friends to see the contents inside. If anyone were to see the inside they would not only realize that he never paid attention in class doodling occasionally to appear like he was paying attention.

“No it isn’t.” Ji Hoo spoke pulling the notebook away from Yi Jeong before he could snatch it away. Closing the notebook Ji Hoo read out loud.

“Property of Chu Ga Eul.”

“And if you open this up. You can see the first page decorated in small hearts on the right side with the name Jae Ha on it.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“So she has a boyfriend.” Jan Di spoke with a smile. Walking over to the back Woo Bin took the notebook from Ji Hoo and nodded as he skimmed through it.

“We all have a test next period. These notes are good.” He commented heading over to Jae Kyung while Jun Pyo took the notebook away.

“I need to pass the test today or the witch will kill me so I’m taking this.”  
“Yah! Jun Pyo! That’s not yours! I told you to study!”  
            Ignoring his friends banter and realizing that the Chu Ga Eul still had his notebook an idea struck Yi Jeong when he realized that he didn’t have a girl for the day. Not that it mattered he could get one just by walking out in the hallway if he really wished. It was why there was such chaos today. It marked the two week strict sexual relationships. But when he looked outside the door to see it empty her realized the girl had no doubt though Ga Eul had been the winner of his attention for the next two weeks.

“In deed. She is.” Yi Jeong spoke out loud with a smirk upon realizing this would definitely be fun and a challenged based on the commoners’ reaction.

 

            The bell for the end of history class signaled Yi Jeong’s hell to end. There was no doubt in his mind that he had failed the test and as of that moment he was just hoping to get out of there. He watched in amusement as Jan Di pulled Jun Pyo by the ear scolding him for trying to cheat on the test warning him about being expelled.

“My noona is the principle! I own this school expulsion is preposterous.” Jun Pyo defended himself trying to break free of Jan Di’s grasp.

“So is cheating on a test by yelling out to Ga Eul and asking her what her answer for question one was! Are you out of your mind you spoiled brat? You’re lucky Goo Jae Hee is the Principal otherwise detention would be the last of your worries!” Jan Di snapped while pulling Joon Pyo out of the classroom. Ji Hoo following close behind them in amusement.

“I have to tell this to Seo Hyun when she comes back.” He muttered to himself while Woo Bin and Jae Kyung simply followed after them.

“Idiots.” Yi Jeong thought with a smile.

            He hated school in general but his friends always kept him entertained. The ordeal a few minutes ago had indeed made him laugh. Although Goo Jun Pyo’s outburst had been funny, Chu Ga Eul’s reaction was funnier. The delicate girl had looked like a deer in headlights before blushing as the classroom burst into laughter. Said girl was currently still sitting behind her desk gathering her things up while the classroom emptied.

            Making his way towards her, Yi Jeong offered a smile to Ga Eul who was still not aware of his presence. The moment she looked up however she blushed a deep crimson red and looked down at the ground, clutching her bag tightly in her hands and biting her lip.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae.” He heard her say bowing politely and trying to move out of the way. Still, he offered his charming smile and grabbed her by the hand gently to stop her.

“Chu Ga Eul right?” He questioned to which she simply nodded gently.

“You gave me your notebook not mine.” He found himself saying unsure as to how to start a conversation with this girl. Normally, most women would throw themselves at him and flirting would begin back and forth. There was no shyness with any woman that approached him and this girl reminded him of a timid bunny.

“Oh, Sorry Sunbae,” He heard her say before she extended said notebook out to him. Offering her one of his charming smiles again he winked at her and she blushed once again. He would have laughed at her reaction but he had a purpose to all this and hoped to achieve it without intimidating the girl.

            However, before he could get a word out she had removed her hand from his and bowed rather comically in her haste muttering something about being late and trying to run out of the classroom.

“Wait!” Yi Jeong called after her managing to grab her by the arm once more.

“Can we talk. Afterschool?” He questioned just as the warning bell for next period rang. Ga Eul looked alarmed and she simply ran out dropping a few things in her haste only stopping to pick them up. Yi Jeong watched her stumble about and found her to be quite the klutz as he watched her push her way into the crowd of students.

“Interesting commoner” He thought to himself.

“She forgot to ask me for her notebook” He thought with a smile to his face.

~

            The warm porridge shop remained empty as the hours ticked on by only when occasional customer would come in Master Bom Choon-sik would rush to make fresh porridge. The shop wasn’t always this empty but this was one of those times where it just was. A sudden flash startles Ga Eul followed by giggling from her friend Ariel.

“That one was good Ga Eul,” Her friend spoke with excitement while she held her camera in hand. Offering a tight smile Ga Eul tried to push away the strange day at school out of her mind.

“Sorry. I’m being annoying again aren’t I?” Her friend questioned and Ga Eul shook her head and offered a genuine smile.

Ariel was a girl who had come to live in Korea just a few years ago with her family from Japan. Her father had decided to uproot the family when he was transferred due to his work. The Lee’s had coincidentally moved next door to the Chu’s and Ga Eul and Ariel had quickly become fast friends. Ariel was a nice girl with a bubbly personality. No matter what life threw at her there always seemed to be a smile on her face. Her hair was the softest of natural chestnut hair Ga Eul had ever seen. She wore her hair in a side ponytail most of the time and her smile was 500 watts bright and lit up the room just as much as her light honey colored eyes.

“Ga Eul?” Ariel questioned staring at Ga Eul with concern while tightly clutching on to her Canon camera. It was Ariel’s most prized possession and something the girl had bought with her own money treasuring it like her life because she hoped to one day be a professional photographer.

“Sorry. Just thinking,” Ga Eul spoke to which Ariel offered a smile.

“Are you sure. You seem a bit distracted. Your wiping the table with your apron and you just used porridge as water to clean.” Ariel pointed out.

“Oh” Ga Eul spoke trying to clean the mess up.

“I got it,” Ariel spoke offering another smile.

“Sorry,” Ga Eul muttered taking off her apron and sitting down on the table.

“Tough day?” Ariel asked causing Ga Eul to smile.

            It seemed that no matter what Ariel was the best at reading people and making them talk about their problems.

“Not really. More like strange,” Ga Eul concluded.

“How so?” Ariel questioned and Ga Eul sighed beginning from the moment she left home, to witnessing So Yi Jeong’s jerkish ways, to asking him out by accident, to the strange encounter after class. Her friend on the other hand cleaned the porridge shop seeming to dance around cleaning quite efficiently occasionally nodding in order to let Ga Eul know that she was still listening to her. After a few moments of silence Ariel had finally finished cleaning and even the porridge shop boss was now sitting by a chair at the entrance.

“So let me get this straight,” Ariel began.

“You accidentally asked out one of your schools most infamous playboys and he actually went out of his way to talk to you-”

“Only because I gave him the wrong notebook,” Ga Eul interjected to which her friend simply nodded and dismissed her words with a small hand wave.

“And he asked you to meet him after school and you stood him up?” Ariel asked.

            Ga Eul hadn’t really thought about standing anyone up, not really. She figured by the end of the day So Yi Jeong would forget all about her or at least she would wake up in her bed and realize this was all just a bizarre dream.

“I’m sure he forgot by the time school ended.”  
“Besides.” Ga Eul spoke biting her lip nervously.

“Even if he didn’t he couldn’t have waited for me anyways.”  
~

            The halls of school were just about to empty. It was almost five o’ clock and school had ended two hours ago. Yi Jeong felt a little more than irritated and for what felt like the hundredth time he checked his watch to see if indeed it was fifteen minutes ‘til five. In his hands Yi Jeong held Ga Eul’s notebook and sighed.

“Hey Yi Jeong. Waiting for someone?” Jan Di questioned walking toward him. Jun Pyo following after. It was more like stumbling Yi Jeong noted; seeing as Jan Di was pulling Jun Pyo by the tie rather harshly. It reminded Yi Jeong of a wild dog being dragged around by it’s owner. Biting back a retort to Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong simply nodded.

“The commoner’s gone if that’s who your waiting for” Jun Pyo spoke up.

“What?” Yi Jeong asked.

“Yeah. She left on her Moped after class. She seemed to be in a rush.” Jan Di pointed out.

“Probably afraid to be beaten by Yi Jeong’s fan club” Jun Pyo laughed earning a hit in the head from Jan Di. The two started to quarrel and Yi Jeong felt annoyed.

            His first thought was to be angry. He had stupidly waited for that girl for over two hours. The next thing he thought about was why he had waited. Yi Jeong realized that given any other time he would have waited no more than maybe five minutes. Why had he given this commoner the benefit of being waited on.

“It’s because she’s not like all the other girls.” Yi Jeong thought to himself, but just as the thought came to him he quickly dismissed it.

“I’ve been stood up.” Yi Jeong thought to himself and then he found himself smiling at the irony,

            Here was the great So Yi Jeong. The most notorious of players and he had not only been rejected today by a commoner but said commoner had also stood him up. Shaking his head, he decided to just head home. There was no need to stick around school anymore and he wasn’t about to explain himself to Jun Pyo who had just gotten himself out of detention. He watched Jan Di pull Jun Pyo along the hallway to head outside and Yi Jeong shook his head when he saw Jun Pyo smile at Jan Di as if he was happy to be treated in such a way.

“Idiot” Yi Jeong thought to himself realizing that his friends were all just a bunch of masochist just waiting to get their hearts broken.

            By the time Yi Jeong was home he found himself feeling suffocated upon reaching the door. Quickly, and trying to avoid confrontations with any of his family members he headed to his kiln. It was a safe haven for as long as he could remember and since that incident that past weekend Yi Jeong had made sure to change the locks and made sure he was the only one with a key. The air inside his kiln still however felt stifling at the memory that had carved itself here. There were traces of his turmoil on the ground shattered across the floor. Yi Jeong felt the strange urge to walk on broken glass and immediately picked up the broom and dustpan to pick up the mess. Sighing, feeling fresh air come only when he had cleaned up and sat himself in front of his potter’s wheel. Reaching his hands to a safe world he began to dive into a place where he could escape. This wasn’t just something like women that he discarded sooner than later. No, this was his life, his air, something that brought happiness to him.

            Pottery for him meant safety, creativity, and something that even with everything that happened around him it was something the darkness could not reach. His father and mother could not take that away from him because they both did not have the time nor the talent to ever understand what Yi Jeong had. Yes, his father was a well known potter in his day and his mother a great painter but as his older brother Il Hyun had so eloquently put it.

“Not everyone is blessed by the god of Pottery,”  
And for that Yi Jeong was grateful.

If he had been blessed with such a thing, he was truly glad that what he expressed through his work and what he produced not for anyone but for himself remained unreachable and untainted by anyone who caused him great pain.

            For hours, Yi Jeong lost himself in the one thing that could truly make him forget his problems and simply worked in molding beautiful art. He was just about done when a hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned to meet the eyes of someone who he feared, detested, and one day had believed he loved.

“Oppa”  
With her voice a trigger of the many girls he had bedded flooded his mind.

“Shouldn’t you be calling my brother that Eun Jae? Not me,” Yi Jeong spoke trying to maintain his cold demeanor. Standing up from where he sat he reached out for a towel to wipe his hands from the clay.

“No. Just you.” Eun Jae responded with a carefree smile.

“What do you want Eun Jae?” Yi Jeong asked getting to the point and not wanting to talk to this person more than it was necessary to do so. He watched Eun Jae offer a smile and when she reached out to caress his cheek he moved away in disgust.

“Come on. Don’t pretend I don’t mean anything to you. I was the only woman you ever loved Yi Jeong.”  
            His mind seemed to rush back to the days where he in deed had stupidly believed in this woman. A woman who had manipulated him to believe that she indeed loved him. For a moment Yi Jeong himself had believed he was in love. Just like that, things were swept out from under him when Eun Jae. Believing that his older brother Il Hyun would inherit everything left Yi Jeong.

“Love is never enough.” She had told him.

In deed it wasn’t.

            Yi Jeong had suffered another let down and had felt beyond idiotic for falling for Eun Jae’s tricks. The irony of the situation had been that Il Hyun had not only given up everything to open up a small coffee shop but had also gifted Yi Jeong the pleasure of watching Eun Jae’s lifestyle crumble away with his brother’s comfortable now commoner life.

“Yi Jeong.” Eun Jae spoke once more pulling him into a kiss and though Yi Jeong tried to fight the urge to kiss her back it seemed he was not yet immune to her. If only for a second, he kissed back and just like that he pushed her away.

“Just. Give in Yi Jeong.” Eun Jae spoke trying to pull him into another kiss but he managed to push her away.

“I’m seeing someone.” He told her and she laughed at him whole heartedly; which annoyed him.

“It’s never serious. You don’t do romance Yi Jeong. You do sex and one night stands. It’s why we make sense. We both don’t believe in love.”

“I believe in power, money, sex, passion” Eun Jae continued almost purring.

“You believe in sex, power, money, passion. It’s the same so why don’t you-”

Unable to hear much more Yi Jeong pushed her away and harshly grabbed her by the arm pushing her out the door.

“You’re with Il Hyun. And I don’t want you anymore” Yi Jeong told her closing the door in Eun Jae’s face.

“Until you accept me again Yi Jeong I won’t leave Il Hyun!” Eun Jae yelled from behind the door before leaving.

            Shaking his head Yi Jeong felt idiotic once again for ever thinking he had loved that woman. Looking at the ruined vase on his potters wheel he sighed. Looking at his clock he realized it was well past seven o’clock and he decided to get his mind off this atrocious encounter with Eun Jae. Stupidly, he realized he’d left the door open to his Kiln when he came in. For now, he simply counted his blessings that A, no one had walked in on him and Eun Jae and B, that his father had not dare come here with a mistress again.

            Just thinking of his father made him want to reach for a drink and call a girl up but not wanting to drink on a school night he simply tried to relax. Pushing all the clutter away he tried to think of a distraction and Chu Ga Eul came to mind. The little commoner that had stood him up made him smile at the thought of this new unwanted experience. Reaching for her notebook which he had coincidentally placed on the table he saw her neat writing.

Property of Chu Ga Eul

If found, please return the notebook to:

            Chuckling to himself Yi Jeong shook his head when he realized the girl had actually written down an address. Wondering if someone’s naive nature really did stretch as far as to give out an address without any fear of danger as to who would find it. Then again, from what he had seen that day he realized Chu Ga Eul was an open book of innocence. Deciding to talk to her he grabbed the notebook and headed out to see her.

            To say that he was surprised to be in front of a porridge shop was an understatement.

“At least she’s not completely naïve” Yi Jeong thought to himself. Stepping out of his orange lotus car he headed inside. The soft ding of the bell was heard and everyone who was in the shop which only consisted of Chu Ga Eul, a man with a mushroom like haircut and glasses, and a Japanese/ American girl all stood up.

“Sorry. We’re closed” Ga Eul spoke bowing as did the other girl only to look up at him in surprise.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae.”  
“You stood me up.” He found himself saying to her offering her one of his signature smiles which he knew would make any girl kneel at his feet. It seemed to work he noted because Chu Ga Eul blushed and the girl beside her squealed. Turning to the other girl he offered a charming smile and reached for her hand.

“So Yi Jeong” He introduced himself.

“Ariel Lee” She responded with a genuine smile that reminded Yi Jeong of a playful and hyper child.

“This is our boss,” The girl spoke up the man bowing to Yi Jeong in greeting something that Yi Jeong himself reciprocated.

“Why don’t we go finish up in the kitchen while you two talk,” Ariel spoke heading into the back while pulling the older man with her. Turning to Ga Eul who at the moment was quiet Yi Jeong smiled.

            He watched the girl blush and unconsciously bite her lip and place a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

“You stood me up.” He spoke to her again to which she blushed once more.

“I didn’t think you were serious. I apologize.” She spoke her timid voice barely above a whisper.

“Here.” He spoke handing Ga Eul back her notebook. Yi Jeong watched her hold the notebook tightly in her hands and place it against her chest nervously fiddling with the corners of it.

“Thank you.” She spoke to him.

“I hope you know I came for more than just returning a notebook.” Yi Jeong spoke and he watched her blush once again.

“I.”  
“I know you didn’t ask me to date you but I’ve been left without a girlfriend for the next two weeks and I wondered if you would like to date me?” He questioned. Once again he watched Chu Ga Eul blush but there was a flicker of something else that passed her eyes that was to quick for him to see.

“I. I already like someone”

            It took all it had for Yi Jeong not to laugh at Ga Eul. He wanted to say that the chances of that man wanting her for anything more than a good time was impossible. He didn’t want to be slapped so he kept his mouth shut. Then again, these were the same intentions he always had.

“It’s only two weeks.” He pointed out to her.

“I. I can’t. Jae Ha he”  
“Are you dating him?” Yi Jeong questioned upon hearing who he assumed was her love interests name.

“No I”  
“An open book” Yi Jeong thought to himself upon the dejected look that crossed Chu Ga Eul’s features and he realized that just maybe he would be able to get his way with this girl.

            With a smile he pulled took he hand and began to pull her outside.

“Wait. Where are you taking me?”  
“Home.” Yi Jeong responded to her noting how loud the girl spoke and wanting to laugh at the high pitch she was using because she was startled. Reminding Yi Jeong of a deer caught by headlights once more.

“I have my Moped!” Ga Eul screeched pulling away from Yi Jeong.

“It’s alright. I can drive it home for you Ga Eul this seems exciting.” Came the voice of the other girl who briefly stepped out of the porridge shop.

“Say cheese!” The girl spoke to Yi Jeong before her camera flashed in front of his face startling Yi Jeong; who still managed to keep his composure.

“For the police to identify you if something happens,” She spoke, whether she was serious or not Yi Jeong couldn’t tell but she waved at Ga Eul and headed inside the shop.

“Well then. Shall we?” Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul opening his car door for her. She seemed to pause unsure of what to do but slowly she got into the front seat and he smirked closing the door behind her heading to the driver’s side. He was about to put his seatbelt on when he noted Ga Eul was still looking straight ahead of herself sitting tensely beside him without her own seatbelt. Smiling her reached to put the seatbelt on her only to startle her enough to do it herself. Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself and placed his own seatbelt on before putting the car in drive and taking off.

            The ride was silent and Yi Jeong wasn’t really hoping for much conversation from this girl. Had this been any other girl, she would have practically been talking his ear off or in the middle or trying to sit on his lap. Instead, the girl sitting before him was practically scared as a leaf which both fascinated and bothered him. It occurred to him that he had no idea where she lived and they simply parked in front of a park.

“I don’t know where you live,” He found himself saying.

“Sorry,” Ga Eul spoke softly both of them going quiet once again. Not wanting to startle her any further Yi Jeong simply kept his hands on the wheel.

“I. I don’t think I can date you Sunbae.” She spoke to him quietly.

“Why?” He asked her quietly.  
“I believe in true love. Soulmates. Forever.” She spoke timidly but at her words Yi Jeong felt angry, annoyed.

“Typical country bumpkin,” He wanted to say while rolling his eyes.

However, there was something that intrigued him about this girl. Something that he realized from the very moment he experienced embarrassment for the first time because of said girl. Chu Ga Eul would definitely make these two weeks interesting.

“I’m not like those girls Sunbae.” Ga Eul continued pulling him out of his own thoughts.

“Until today I had not been aware of your… dating rule.”

“It. Certainly implies a lot especially at the end.” She spoke to him blushing and Yi Jeong realized what she was implying.

            It was no secret to anyone that all he wanted from his flings was sex and it took one look at this girl and the way she carried herself for Yi Jeong to realize she was a virgin. Her words however, made him realize something else.

“You didn’t know about this?” He questioned.

“I’m sorry. I. I don’t really listen to gossip I”  
“I didn’t say you had to listen to gossip,” He corrected.

“I just. Thought everyone knew.” He told her.

“I didn’t.”  
“Sunbae. I really can’t accept your offer. I’m sorry,” She responded to him.

            She was about to get out of his car but he simply reached for her hand.

“The guy you like. He doesn’t reciprocate does he?” Yi Jeong questioned and at her silence he continued.

“How about I help you?”  
“I could use a break from dating for a while. And I could help you get what you want. Two weeks. I promise no funny business.” He spoke to her. He watched as Ga Eul bit her lip and sat back down turning the car back on he asked her where she lived and she seemed to speak almost automatically. The ride was once again quiet but she seemed to be contemplating so much.

            When they reached her house he noted there was a streetlight on and the living room light seemed to be on as well.

“Parents that care.” He thought to himself bitterly. Pushing those thoughts away he simply got out of the car to open the door for Ga Eul who was still lost in her own train of thought.

“We’re here.” Yi Jeong said to her. Startled Ga Eul slowly unbuckled herself and stepped out Yi Jeong quietly leading her to her door sure that Ga Eul would say no, now that they were at her door.

“Alright.” She whispered to him softly that Yi Jeong almost missed her answer.

“Alright?” Yi Jeong questioned back unsure if he had heard right confirming that he had after Ga Eul nodded.

“I’ll agree to date you for two weeks.” She whispered. Flashing his charming smile at her Yi Jeong nodded.

“Alright then. I guess I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” He said to her.

            Later Yi Jeong would analyze the situation as routine when he reached up to cup Ga Eul’s cheek and kissed her on the lips. It was soft, brief and caused a shock to spark on his lips, but what happened next truly did shock Yi Jeong. Ga Eul gasped and abruptly pushed him away and then. She slapped him. Surprised Yi Jeong placed a hand to his cheek and watched Ga Eul gasp, blush and incoherently speak.

“I’m sorry!”  
“You said no funny business”  
“I’m sorry Sunbae!”  
“That was my first kiss”  
“I hit you”  
“I’m sorry”  
Finally he watched as she blushed so red he thought she might eventually turn blue and faint.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sunbae.” She finally said to him running inside her house and slamming the door behind her.

            Startled as to what had just happened Yi Jeong took a moment for himself to analyze the situation. The sting on his cheek was still there and he rubbed at it silently. Shaking his head at her antics he found himself laughing silently.

“Chu Ga Eul will definitely be interesting.” Yi Jeong thought to himself before heading to his car and driving away. He realized that he had gone through other lengths to get this girl to date him even if it would be two weeks Yi Jeong knew even if he might not bed this naïve girl he would certainly spend the week amused and that somehow sounded like it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 2: Day Two: Wild Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter.

The clock read five am and Ga Eul found herself unable to sleep. The past few hours she had spent staring at the heart on her ceiling.

“Chu Ga Eul you pabo” She muttered to herself once more before turning to the right side. She had spent most of the night contemplating her stupid decision. Instinctively her hand went up to her lips.

“Pabo, Pabo,” She chanted.

“I even hit him for kissing me.” She muttered to herself turning to face the ceiling again only to cover her face with a pillow when she felt her face grow hot.   
“Wait. This isn’t my fault.” Ga Eul thought sitting up on her bed and frowning.

“That jerk told me he wouldn’t try anything. It’s not my fault I slapped him.” She reminded herself only to sigh when she realized she had agreed to his plan.

“Jae Ha. When will you notice me?” She wondered to herself sadly.

            It was stupid on her part really. Once Yi Jeong had mentioned a remote chance to acquire the person she desired most she had complied with his wishes. Now however, she was afraid that Yi Jeong would take advantage of her. Turning to the left side where her pink wall was decorated in memories she saw a laser figure of a cat and turned abruptly. Reaching for her own laser pointer she flashed the pink flower figure across the street. Her heart raced when two flickers came back and quietly she stood from her bed and turned her alarm off. Putting on her fluffy pink slippers and grabbing her coat to put over her pink pajamas with bunnies she climbed out of her window and headed to the front of her house. From across the street Jae Ha waved happily at her before walking over to her and sitting on the porch beside her.

            From the time they were children they had developed a code to talk to each other without their parents knowing. Jae Ha’s older brother had given them the lasers as children and Jae Ha had the idea to use them as code to sneak out and talk if there was ever an emergency. Through the years things had always been playful. Jae Ha would want to play with her or even give her an early birthday gift, Christmas gift, or vise versa. Now that they were older however, the most meaningful conversation they had ever had was when Jae Ha had cried over his elder brother leaving to study abroad. Ga Eul remembered not knowing how to comfort Jae Ha only telling him that things would be okay. These days however, when Jae Ha seemed to have a problem it amounted to girl troubles and Ga Eul would often listen with a fake soft smile that hurt her cheeks while she gave words of encouragement that left her feeling bitter.

            A long moment of silence lingered amongst the two while the cold air whistled past them and then, Jae Ha sighed.

“Melanie thinks you like me.” Jae Ha spoke to her calmly.

“What?” Ga Eul questioned feeling her heart race.

“It’s silly I know.” Jae Ha quickly corrected himself.

“She claims you purposely dragged me away from our date”  
“Oppa. I would never-”

“I could never,” Ga Eul stuttered out.

“Relax. Okay.” Jae Ha spoke resting his hand on Ga Eul’s back gently, slowly rubbing up and down to try and calm her. Though it had the opposite effect on Ga Eul.

“I know it’s not true. We’ve been friends since we were children I’ve explained this to her countless of times before meeting you but. Ga Eul.” Jae Ha spoke with a smile.

“Melanie thinks your too beautiful to just be my friend.” Jae Ha admitted, his words making Ga Eul blush.

“Oppa.”  
“It is true Ga Eul. Any guy would be lucky to to date you.”

“Just not you.” Ga Eul thought sadly.

“But I have to give my approval to him as your Oppa.” Jae Ha spoke with a bright smile.

“Right.” Ga Eul spoke dejectedly.

“Is something wrong?” Jae Ha questioned.

“Why don’t you like me?” Ga Eul wanted to ask but refrained from speaking.

            For a moment, Ga Eul thought of what she should say to Jae Ha. The person she had liked him for such a long time. The thought of confessing her feelings to him had come to her more than once. The problem was that her Oppa was always unavailable. Jae Ha was never single and usually had long term relationships. One girl he dated for over two years and Ga Eul was sure that Jae Ha would one day marry her but the girl abruptly left Jae Ha leaving him heartbroken. She often did wonder why it was always them leaving him not the other way around but Ga Eul never had the courage to ask about this and she was even more afraid to confess her own feelings.

“Ga Eul?” Jae Ha spoke a look of concern in his eyes.

“Oppa.”  
“Have you ever. Like someone so much but. Were afraid to be rejected?” She asked.

“Are you in love Ga Eul?” Jae Ha asked surprised.

“No of course not. I was just.”  
“Ariel. She likes someone. She’s liked him for some time and. I shouldn’t be telling you this.” Ga Eul rambled before biting her lip nervously. Silently she apologized to her friend for using her to lie.

“It’s alright. I won’t tell Ariel about this anyway.” Jae Ha offered.

“Does this guy like her?” Jae Ha asked.

“She doesn’t know. He’s. Always in a relationship. But,” Ga Eul spoke looking down at her hands nervously to keep from looking at Jae Ha too afraid to give herself away.

“She’s afraid to ask.”  
Offering a smile Jae Hae shook his head.

“That doesn’t sound like Ariel. She’s very forward.”  
“Feelings are different Oppa.”  
“Ariel called my last girlfriend peanut head because she thought her head looked funny and made her cry.”  
“Your girlfriend called her a half breed.” Ga Eul defended, causing Jae Ha to smile at her and pat her on the head.

“Your right. She only gets fired up when insulted.”

            The air seemed to blow just a bit harder and clouds began to form around them making Ga Eul sigh at the thought of having to ride her Moped in the rain later that morning for school.

“This guy. How is he?” Jae Ha questioned. Looking down at the ground Ga Eul wondered whether or not she should tell Jae Ha the truth but the moment she looked at at him she grew cowardly and decided against it.

“He’s. Charming.” She found herself saying. Her mind flashing to Yi Jeong.

“Charming?” Jae Ha questioned.

“Like. Someone who can whisk a girl away with just a single smile.”  
“He doesn’t try to be with a girl. It just sort of happens.”  
“He’s a bit of a jerk.” Ga Eul nodded to herself.

“He wants to get his way and can charm his way out of anything.”  
“He sounds like a player. You might want to tell Ariel that before he kisses her and ends up pregnant.” Jae Ha joked. An image of herself with a giant belly flashed in her mind while standing next to Yi Jeong begging him to take responsibility while he ignored her and flirted with a crowd of women.  
“I’m not pregnant!”

Startled Jae Ha looked at Ga Eul in confusion while she blushed.

“I mean. A kiss doesn’t do that.”

“Well. Tell Ariel to be careful anyways. Guys like that never change. Girls like you and Ariel are meant to be cherished. Not many men understand that. That’s why your Oppa has to protect you.” Jae Ha spoke patting Ga Eul’s head playfully before standing up and heading across the street. The melancholic feeling that stayed in Ga Eul’s heart made her feel rejected even if she had not spoken what she felt.

~

“Hypocrites.”  
            There was nothing but silence while his mother, father, brother and his brothers fiancée all sat about that early morning so they could discuss Il Hyun’s wedding with Eun Jae. Yi Jeong watched his mother happily fuss over Eun Jae with excitement. Calling her the perfect daughter in law. At the same time Yi Jeong watched his mother try to engage his father in conversation and cling to him in desperation that could only be seen in her eyes.

            The pain of watching his mother be rejected by the cruelty of his father only made him want to look away.

“Yi Jeong. What do you think?” His mother asked him and for a moment he offered a charming fake smile.

“About what?” He questioned.

“Being my best man.” Il Hyun spoke. The smile on his brother’s face made him want to cringe away.

            It was rare for Il Hyun to ever come home. He had chosen to walk away from the money, the pressure and what he called his lack of talent. But Yi Jeong knew better. Had he ever gotten the chance to escape this circle of wolves’ which seemed to surround his life in chaos while they fought over petty things that he himself realized where meaningless. Unknowingly, when Il Hyun did so he not only left behind his chaotic parents but Yi Jeong himself, who lost the only person who understood what he felt.  His life felt empty and nothing was ever going to change that.

“I need a drink.” Yi Jeong thought to himself.

“Please Yi Jeong. You are Il Hyuns’ only brother and it would make both of us happy for you to be the best man.” Eun Jae spoke the gleam in her eyes hiding mischievousness.

            It was hard for Yi Jeong not to roll his eyes at the woman and her indeasency.

“Please Yi Jeong.”  
“I don’t have a date. Weddings really aren’t my thing. It’s so hypocritical.”  
“Right you are son.” His father spoke.

“Big weddings are a waste of time and money. Marriages are just deals with the devil which always end in hell.”  
“Anyways.” His father spoke standing up from the table.

“I have. Business in Japan. Vacation really. Marriage is.”  
“Rather suffocating. I need a bit of heaven. Hell has. Deeply bored me again.” Yi Jeong’s father ended looking at his wife who tried to maintain her composure.

            Watching his father leave Yi Jeong heard the slam of the door and then his mother offered everyone at the table a smile.

“I’m a bit tired. Lack of sleep really does that to someone. Excuse me.” She spoke shaking before heading upstairs abruptly.

“Why don’t you just leave him?” Yi Jeong wanted to shout to her. In fact, it was something he wished to tell her every time this happened.

“Yi Jeong. Don’t take it to heart.” Il Hyun spoke up offering him a smile.

“Go to school. I’ll get the maids to keep watch again.”

            Nodding not knowing what else to say Yi Jeong stood up to leave as well. His chest felt so tight he wanted to run himself out of that house. He felt disgustingly vulnerable at that point. That woman had seen another vulnerable moment and he hated showing weakness. His friends were only ever allowed small glimpses and that had only been a mistake. Heading out of his home and towards his car he quickly got in.

“Damn it” He spoke in frustration.

            Trying to get his mind together when he realized he needed to pick up Chu Ga Eul, Yi Jeong used the drive to clear his head. It was easy to put up a front with a person that knew nothing about you. It was intriguing enough that Chu Ga Eul knew absolutely nothing about him. Her confession of not listening to gossip only made him shake his head.

“If only she knew most rumors about me are true.” He thought to himself. An image of Chu Ga Eul’s shocked expression after slapping him made him chuckle. It wasn’t the first time he was slapped by a girl and would certainly not be the last, but it was the first time he had seen someone feel embarrassed after slapping him.

            By the time he reached Chu Ga Eul’s home he was in a good mood. His intention had been to knock on her door but the thought of having to talk to caring parents stopped him. Normally he would just meet a girl at the front of the school after her chauffer dropped her off but Chu Ga Eul was a commoner and he wished to see her amusing reactions. Thunder struck and Yi Jeong smiled when he realized the weather was in his favor today. He had been too busy to notice anyone approach his car until he heard a knock on his window. The girl Ariel, stood there with her camera and an umbrella and offered a cheerful smile.

            Pressing the button to roll the window down Yi Jeong offered the girl a charming smile.

“Hi. Picking Ga Eul up today?” She questioned.

“Yes.”  
“Good. The weather’s pretty bad and it’s a bad day to drive a moped.” Ariel spoke.

“Want a lift?” He questioned.

“I take the bus. Besides. You have approximately two weeks to sweep Ga Eul off her feet and all.” Ariel spoke shrugging. Shaking his head Yi Jeong found the girl rather bubbly and just a bit amusing though nothing like Chu Ga Eul.

“What would happen if you fell in love with her too?” She asked and Yi Jeong had to bite back a retort about love being nothing but an illusion which masochists looked for.

“Anyways. See you around. Don’t make Ga Eul cry or I’ll scratch your car.” She spoke with a smile turning to leave only to turn back and take a picture of his car.

“Oh. Almost forgot. My mom asked that I give you these items for today.” She spoke while Yi Jeong looked at her curiously. Handing him a black umbrella and a small bottle of medicine for a hangover.

“The umbrella is for you. The medicine for your friend.” Ariel spoke. Yi Jeong had half a mind to ask if she had lost her mind but kept quiet.

“Nice car. White is a better color.”  
“No it’s not.” Yi Jeong retorted back to the girl who simply offered a wave as she walked away.

“Strange girl.” He thought to himself.

 

“Mom! I’m heading to school!”

Turning towards the house. Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul run out of her home only to trip and flutter around in order too keep herself standing. Chuckling lightly, he headed out of the car with an umbrella and walked over to the girl who was trying not to get wet. Ga Eul wore a yellow rain coat, boots and a helmet.

“She looks rather cute” Yi Jeong admitted to himself.

“Ga Eul-yang,” Yi Jeong called out before Ga Eul got on to her Moped causing her to jump and turn to look at him in surprise.

“Sunbae!” She spoke in surprise while Yi Jeong simply stood closer to her in order to cover her from the rain with the umbrella.

“Were you going to stand me up again Ga Eul-yang? I told you I’d come and pick you up today.” Yi Jeong spoke making Ga Eul blush and bite her lip nervously. Something that only made Yi Jeong smirk inwardly.

“I can drive myself to school. I have my bike.” She offered.

“It’s raining. Ga Eul-yang.” He pointed out to her watching her fiddle with her school bag.

“It’s dangerous for you to ride that thing today. Besides. I’m already here and there’s no point in not going to school together now.”  
“You are my girlfriend.” Yi Jeong spoke to her with a smile only to watch the girl turn as red as a tomato. Yi Jeong tried hard not to laugh and simply took Ga Eul’s hand giving her no time to object. They’d already spent more than enough time talking and he didn’t want to be late nor bump into Ga Eul’s parents. Opening the car door for her he watched her slowly go inside his car with a flustered look on her face. Shaking his head, he closed the car door and headed to the drivers’ side to get inside.

“Let’s go.” He said to her.

~

            The air felt so tense Ga Eul had half a mind to jump out of Yi Jeong’s car but what would her parents think if she killed herself over this. Instead, Ga Eul settled for discretely pinching herself to see if she was in fact dreaming. To her utter horror. She wasn’t. There was no conversation to have with Yi Jeong a rich spoiled jerk she had nothing in common with.

“You agreed to this pabo.” She reminded herself again.

            Her lapse of judgment had not only made her realize how stupid she was but the talk with Jae Ha that morning had reinforced this. She wondered whether to talk to Ariel about this. Her best friend was always a good listener but Ga Eul was afraid to know the true nature of her bad luck when Ariel knew so much. While Ariel’s father was a business man, Ariel’s mother was a crazy psychic. The woman had taught Ariel to read tarot cards and Ga Eul had asked her friend about Jae Ha. The death card had appeared to her and Ariel’s mother forced them to have into a cleanse done by her for the negativity Ga Eul had dragged them all in. Ariel had not agreed to read her since then.

“I’ll ask her after work.” Ga Eul thought to herself.

“Ga Eul-yang. We’re here.”

            Looking up Ga Eul found herself staring at the handsome man with a fake smile again and had to bite back a retort. She had always wished to hide her emotions though it was something she failed at doing quite miserably. The only one who seemed to not read her correctly was Jae Ha. But this guy Yi Jeong was a great actor. However, Ga Eul knew only that a player was never honest. There was always a flicker of something to fast for Ga Eul to read from Yi Jeong right before he smiled at her but the harsh and cold eyes always remained no matter how brightly it was he smiled.

“Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong called out to her again.

“Sorry Sunbae.” She whispered, getting out of the car. As soon as she did exit that car however, she regretted it.

            Swarms of girls surrounded them both some screaming out in excitement for the handsome man next to her, other’s glaring at her and making her feel small and insecure. Yi Jeong simply offered them all smiles before putting an arm around her and heading inside with her. Her reaction was to pull away from him but the tight arm around her prevented her from doing so and she found herself being dragged by him and almost stumbling about.   
“You had a lot of options didn’t you? So why me?” Ga Eul wanted to ask but found herself too overwhelmed to speak. By the time they reached the school hallway Yi Jeong dragged her toward his locker and his friends. Inwardly Ga Eul prepared herself assuming that Jae Kyung and Jan Di would yell at her again. Unconsciously she hid behind Yi Jeong and tried to shield herself away only to have Yi Jeong chuckle and push her forward gently.

“Hi Ga Eul. I’m Jan Di and this is my cousin Jae Kyung. Sorry about yesterday.” Jan Di spoke with a kind smile.

“Yeah. It’s nothing personal. Just Yi Jeong whoring himself out.” Jae Kyung spoke causing Woo Bin to snicker and throw his arm around the girl; pecking her on the cheek.

“Play nice.” Woo Bin spoke to her.

“Hey. I’m Woo Bin and that’s Jun Pyo.” He motioned to the Shinwa heir who intimidated Ga Eul with a single glance.

“Don’t scare her you curly haired brat!” Jan Di snapped at Jun Pyo.

“Sorry Ga Eul. Jun Pyo is just an idiot.”  
“I’m deciding if she can stay with us or not. Yi Jeong doesn’t usually bring his flings with him when he’s with us.”  
            Ga Eul realized that Jun Pyo’s words weren’t meant to be insulting but she couldn’t help but feel that way considering she was now “dating” So Yi Jeong.

“So you agreed?” Jae Kyung asked surprised.

“Why?” Jan Di questioned her.

Ga Eul found herself being uncomfortable and was glad when Yi Jeong placed a protective arm around her.

“That’s our business. Anyways. I’m taking Ga Eul to get her things and then we’re headed to class see you guys later.” Yi Jeong spoke up offering his friends a smile and leading Ga Eul away.

“This was such a bad idea.” Ga Eul told herself in her head once more. Silently and awkwardly, they headed toward her locker. Yi Jeong taking her hand rather tightly and allowing her to lead him to her locker. Biting her lip Ga Eul tried to pull her hand away feeling the gesture to be quite intimate and wishing to pull away.

            The stares continued to come their way and Ga Eul felt so exposed and small that she realized she needed to speak up. Once they reached her locker she turned to face Yi Jeong who once again offered that fake smile.

“Sunbae. I think. This was a mistake.”  
“Ga Eul-“  
“Sunbae. I’m not like the girls you date. I’m not rich, I’m not confident and this all happened because of a mistake.” Ga Eul expected Yi Jeong to yell at her much like she had to Sunny. Instead the man offered another fake smile to her.

“It’s just two weeks Ga Eul. We haven’t been out on a date yet and I’m not expecting you to be like other girls.”  
“Why did you ask me out Sunbae?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Don’t you want to see this… Jae Ha’s reaction?” Yi Jeong countered.

“I’m not good at deceiving people Sunbae. I want and honest relationship with the person I like. This was a mistake. People are staring at us and I don’t feel comfortable.”  
“That’s because I’m beside such a beautiful woman Ga Eul-yang and they envy your beauty.”  
“More like they envy me for being this close to you.” Ga Eul thought. From across the hall she could see. Honey, Sunny and Money something all glaring at her and bit her lip.

“Sunbae.”  
“Relax Ga Eul. I’ll just walk you to class.” Yi Jeong said to her.

~

            Class could not be more boring. The English teacher was going on and on about proper grammar and Yi Jeong was bored out of his mind. Normally Ji Hoo would be with him here. Not that Ji Hoo would talk, he was rather studious but Yi Jeong at least had some company. It was rare of Ji Hoo to miss school and Yi Jeong figured the guy must have been sick. Ji Hoo only missed school for three reasons. He was sick, he was on abrupt vacation with F4 or, he attended a funeral. The last one only happening after his parent’s deaths and the death of Jun Pyo’s father. For the time being Yi Jeong wasn’t going to worry because Yi Jeong knew should something big happen to his friend who now only had his grandfather, Ji Hoo would more than likely inform them.

            Looking outside the window he sighed when he thought of the conversation he had with Chu Ga Eul.

_“Why did you ask me out Sunbae?”_

“Why indeed.” Yi Jeong muttered.

He had wanted to tell Ga Eul that he found her amusing but was not sure how she would take it. Part of him wished to say just that just to see if she would slap him again. Then again, he realized amusement was only part of it. As Ga Eul had told him she was not like the girls he dated. The bell to the end of the period rang and he headed out after gathering his things. He had asked Ga Eul beforehand to meet at the F4 school lounge to eat. Instead, he once again found himself standing outside like an idiot while his friends laughed at him.

“Why did you ask her out anyway? Ga Eul is not your type.” Woo Bin questioned.

“I’m tired of routine.” Yi Jeong shrugged.

“Well Ga Eul is definitely not routine.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“But she’s not a toy either Yi Jeong.” Jan Di interjected.

“Yeah. Even I know soft girls like her aren’t meant for guys like you.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Wow. You grew a brain today Jun Pyo.” Woo Bin spoke amused.

“Shut up! I know what I’m talking about sometimes.”  
“That doesn’t really help win your argument.” Jan Di scolded though a smile was on her lips while she held Jun Pyo’s hand.

“Ji Hoo would agree with me if he was here.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Have you guys heard from him at all today?” Jan Di questioned.

“No. His phone is off.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“I’m sure if the guy needs us he’ll call he’s probably just sick.” Woo Bin said while everyone silently agreed hoping that was true.

“I better go get Ga Eul,” Yi Jeong thought to himself silently excusing himself from the room and heading out to the cafeteria.

            It was rare for any of the F4 to be in the cafeteria. Jun Pyo had made their lounge private mainly because he found the screaming people in the classrooms annoying. Jae Hee who was now the school principal allowed them to keep the lounge only because Jan Di had spoken up and said she too wanted privacy away from annoying girls that worshipped her stupid boyfriend. Unfortunately for all of them Jae Hee didn’t allow them private teachers. As far as regular classes they had to take with the rest of the students and only business and economics were kept private for them.

            Stepping inside the cafeteria Yi Jeong expected the usual screams instead he found Sunny, Miranda and Ginger bothering Ga Eul. He wasn’t sure just how long this incident had started but figured a good amount of time because the students were already gathered to what appeared to be a witch hunt.

“You don’t deserve Yi Jeong Oppa. Even if it is just one week Chu Ga Eul. You’re a commoner and you should know your place.” Sunny spoke about to throw an egg at Ga Eul’s head. Yi Jeong moved fast watching in frustration as Chu Ga Eul silently took these insults and closed her eyes waiting to be humiliated in such a way.

“What are you doing?” He asked Sunny calmly though he was beyond annoyed at both girls.

“Oppa.” Sunny managed to say dropping the eggs to the floor while the crowd of onlookers Yi Jeong now noticed tried to hide the eggs they too had been holding.

“Ga Eul-yang. Let’s go.” He spoke to her offering her his hand but when she remained glued to where she was Yi Jeong finally had enough and just pulled her by the arm.

“Now.” He spoke to her standing her up beside him.

“For this week, for next week and probably until we graduate. I don’t want any of you to bother her. Understood?” Yi Jeong spoke coldly.

“Oppa-“  
“Let’s go Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke ignoring Sunny and dragging Ga Eul out of the cafeteria.

            He didn’t want to speak to her afraid to yell at her for her stupidity. He hated people that could not stick up for themselves and found weakness annoying. For now, he realized he had to deal with Chu Ga Eul for the next two weeks and found himself wishing for the first time that he had not made her such a silly offer in the first place.

“This is your fault to begin with Yi Jeong. You should not have dragged a naïve commoner into your hectic life.” He scolded himself in frustration.

“My lunchbox is still there.”  
“I’ll get you a new one.” Yi Jeong muttered.

“Sunbae.”  
“Didn’t I tell you to come to the F4 lounge Ga Eul-yang?” He questioned trying not to lose his temper.

“I.” Ga Eul began biting her lip nervously and looking down.

“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” He interrupted sighing before fixing a smile at the girl once again.

“Let’s just go inside. Don’t go into the cafeteria again Ga Eul-yang at least until these two weeks are over.” Yi Jeong told her before pulling her inside the F4 lounge.

            His friends upon seeing them offered a smile and Jan Di and Jae Kyung immediately led Ga Eul to sit with them.

“What were you guys discussing?” Yi Jeong asked wanting to get his anger and annoyance out of the way.

“Were going to the shooting range after school. You coming?” Woo Bin asked.

“Were not it’s boring.” Jae Kyung interjected rolling her eyes and then pouting.

“You promised we’d go shopping. I need a new dress Woo Bin.”  
“That’s boring.” Woo Bin sighed.

“Ya! Woo Bin! You owe me for ditching me last week to play soccer with these guys.” Jae Kyung snapped at him.

“You take to long to decide what to get.”

“Last time it took you two hours to decide whether or not you were buying anything you tried on and we still left empty handed monkey.” Woo Bin spoke.

“Don’t call me that you jerk!” Jae Kyung yelled.

“Look. I’ll come back in time for tonight okay. You can go buy yourself a dress and I’ll take you out to dinner. Just the two of us to anywhere you’d like.”  
“Fine Prince Song but you can’t complain if I decide to end the night with karaoke.” Jae Kyung spoke with a smirk.

“Fine monkey.” Woo Bin said smiling.

            Watching the exchange Yi Jeong found himself smiling at his friends. To anyone it did appear like Woo Bin and Jae Kyung had argued but Yi Jeong knew better. Woo Bin would practically take a bullet for Jae Kyung. Even when Woo Bin had complained about going shopping with Jae Kyung he never once hesitated to do whatever Jae Kyung liked unless he himself had a surprise in store for her. Woo Bin had confessed that he planned to officially ask Jae Kyung to marry him. It was one thing to be arranged by parents but Yi Jeong supposed Woo Bin wanted to give Jae Kyung the option to walk away. For his friends’ sake Yi Jeong hoped Jae Kyung would say yes. Though he himself found love to be idiotic, mythical and for masochist. He did want his friends to be happy.

“Ga Eul. Do you want to join Jan Di and I for some shopping? I could use another pair of eyes to tell me how I look.” Yi Jeong heard Jae Kyung ask. 

            In that moment his friends all turned to look at Ga Eul expectantly who seemed to shrink in her chair and blush.

“I. I have to work.” Ga Eul whispered shyly.

“Jun Pyo can find someone to take your place for the time being. Then you can return to your job tomorrow.” Jae Kyung spoke nonchalantly.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to leave my friend alone.” Ga Eul tried again and Yi Jeong realized that Ga Eul was feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

“It’s fine then Ga Eul-yang. I can drop you off at work after school and I’ll go with the guys to the shooting range and pick you up afterwards.” Yi Jeong told her just as the bell to end lunch rang.  
“Okay.” Ga Eul squawked out, stress evident in her eyes that Yi Jeong felt guilty again for thrusting Ga Eul into a world that she was obviously not comfortable with.

“Come on let’s go to class.” He spoke to her, taking her hand after she stood up and heading out of the F4 lounge.

~

            All afternoon Ga Eul found herself questioning her judgment. She had been so incredibly stupid to accept Yi Jeong’s proposition but had not really thought of the consequences. Today she had been reminded of her bad decision the entire day. She hadn’t spoken up to Yi Jeong about it but she was harassed all morning during all her classes. Sandy, Candy and Mandy something had made the entire class throw her desk out, had the entire school calling her a whore, and more than one person threw papers at the back of her head while they were in class. The teachers, as always said nothing though Ga Eul knew should she go to Principal Jae Hee things would end.

            However, the last thing Ga Eul wanted was to bring more attention to herself. It was because of this that Ga Eul decided to endure silently even if it hurt to be treated as nothing but trash. Most of the time she was invincible to the students for being the commoner girl. Yes, she was continuously harassed by the Devils trio but Ga Eul had learned not to take it to heart.

“I was better-off being ignored.” Ga Eul thought to herself. Currently she was seated inside of So Yi Jeong’s orange lotus sports car and being driven to work in silence. Though it was uncomfortable silence; frankly speaking, she preferred it.

            That afternoon at lunch had been very insightful and quite frightening. Chunnie, honey and, Bunny whatever had walked over to her usual table quite angry. Chunnie had proceeded to slam her hands harshly down on the table eliciting a noise so loud that the students had immediately turned to watch this very dramatic showdown. Ga Eul had also become very aware of the fact that more than a couple students had gathered to throw eggs at her. Even if she had chosen to fight back or run; her table was surrounded by Shinwa students who more or less were going to humiliate her.

“Give Yi Jeong Oppa back to us you poor bitch! He doesn’t belong to your world!” Chunnie had shouted at her.

            In her mind Ga Eul thought of answering back thinking to that one moment she had seen but was not suppose to have heard between So Yi Jeong and Sumie.

“Girls in love do crazy things.” Ga Eul remembered Ariel telling her once. Ga Eul in that moment wondered if this was love crazy or just madness on Summie’s part but didn’t ask. Instead, Ga Eul ignored the girl and everyone around her by trying to eat and wishing that they would go away.

“You don’t deserve Yi Jeong Oppa. Even if it is just one week Chu Ga Eul. You’re a commoner and you should know your place.”

            It was precisely at that moment that So Yi Jeong had come in like Prince Charming to save her only there wasn’t anything charming about the man in that moment. The look in his eyes made Ga Eul cringe at the memory and as she sat in his car she turned to look at him. At the moment So Yi Jeong was fixated on the road. His eyes were calm then and Ga Eul bit her lip and looked away when Yi Jeong turned to look at her.

            His eyes back then had been so cold, Ga Eul was afraid that she would choke in so much coldness. There was absolutely no warmth in his eyes and when he had dragged her away though he had smiled at her charmingly, his eyes were filled with rage. When Ga Eul was younger, she was lucky to go on a school trip to a small stable. She remembered enjoying petting the horses and feeding them but one beautiful white horse in particular had frightened her. She had been tripped by her friends and in order to avoid falling pulled on the horses tail rather harshly making it neigh in terror. She had been lucky that the horse had not kicked her but only because she had been pulled away by her teacher rather fast. She remembered it’s wild eyes of anger at being taken off guard by her carelessness. This was exactly how Yi Jeong’s eyes looked today. He had been angry with her but refrained from scolding her.

“We’re here. Ga Eul.” Yi Jeong spoke interrupting Ga Eul’s train of thought.

“Oh. Thank you Sunbae.” Ga Eul whispered.

“It looks like the rain from this morning cleared but it might come back later tonight.” Yi Jeong said to her.

“I’ll pick you up when your shift is done Ga Eul-yang.”  
“Okay.” Ga Eul managed to say to him.

“Wait. Ga Eul.” Yi Jeong spoke to her offering that fake charming smile that Ga Eul was starting to hate.

“I don’t have your number. I realized this in the afternoon. It will be better if we keep contact this way.” Yi Jeong spoke handing Ga Eul his phone.

“Put your number in.” Yi Jeong encouraged with another fake smile.  Hesitantly Ga Eul did so and then returned it to Yi Jeong.

“I’ll send you a text so you have my number.”  
“See you later.” He spoke to her before driving away.

            For a moment Ga Eul stood by the road watching the car leave with a very confusing man. It was the first time Ga Eul had ever met such a person. She hadn’t realized it at first but why did all of So Yi Jeong’s actions feel empty and without any feeling. Sighing she entered the porridge shop and immediately a flash caught her sight.

“So how was it? Are you in love?” Ariel asked, her voice filled with more excitement than usual. Offering a weak smile Ga Eul shook her head.

“He seems like the kind of guy that can sweep a girl off her feet with a smile.” Ariel spoke and Ga Eul thought about that cold and very fake smile and realized she might be the only one to ever realize So Yi Jeong never truly smiled.

“Maybe. But I like Jae Ha.” Ga Eul interjected causing Ariel to roll her eyes. Heading to a table with a client Ariel bowed and set his plate of porridge down before heading back to Ga Eul and dragging her away from the customer to the other side of the small restaurant to sit.

“We’ve been over this Ga Eul. You and Jae Ha have no future and I have that herbal smell from my mother’s cleanse on me to prove it.” Ariel spoke to her.

            Although, Ariel was her friend sometimes she did hurt her feelings with her honesty. It was never about looks or even teasing, it had more to do with Jae Ha and this only happened after Ariel read her cards about it.

“Listen to me Ga Eul.” Ariel spoke, taking Ga Eul’s hands in hers.

“I know I’m, being harsh and I know how much you care about Jae Ha but your futures aren’t linked.” Ariel explained her eyes expressing a sadness that told Ga Eul she sympathized with her.

“While I think my mother is crazy, she is never wrong about destiny. She’s told us and I’ve seen it myself in the cards that your destiny and Jae Ha’s never link. Your string of fate flows to someone else’s from what my mother has told me and so does Jae Ha’s.”  
“What about making your own destiny?” Ga Eul questioned back.

“You can’t really change what’s already been set for you Ga Eul, you just have to accept it. And as far as you know there’s nothing bad headed your way. My mother says were both meant to have happy lives with men that will love and cherish us.” Ariel spoke that gleam in her eyes making Ga Eul smile genuinely.

            Her friend may be eccentric; she was also rather normal when it came to feelings.

“That’s easy for you to say. Your mother already said you’ll be with your true love in New York when you go study there next year.”  
“And I can’t wait Ga Eul.” Ariel interjected, her voice hopeful and filled with excitement.

“It’s why I’ll never date anyone or fall in love with anyone but him. I want my love to be only given to him. My mother says our love is blessed by the red ribbon of fate.”  
“Don’t you mean red string?” Ga Eul questioned.

“That’s what I told my mother but she says it’s a ribbon.” Ariel spoke causing Ga Eul to laugh.

“Don’t forget about the part of you moving in with him the same day you meet.”  
“My mother was just teasing with that. I have values.” Ariel pouted.

“Come on new customers.” Ga Eul spoke when she heard the bell of the shop ring. Bowing both girls quickly got back to work.

            By the end of her shift Ga Eul had more than enough time to think about her day and what Ariel had previously said to her but giving up on someone who you had liked for such a long time was not easy. How could she possibly turn her back on feelings that had stemmed from something so long ago she felt the roots were deeply planted in her heart. She had not meant to leave the porridge shop after it closed, but found herself walking away after her friend was picked up by her father; who had come to pick her up for a night out as a family. She was halfway down the block when her phone beeped and seconds later a car pulled up next to her.

“Standing me up again Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke in surprise and embarrassment.

“I forgot.” She told him to which his only answer was to fake smile and open the car door for her to get in. Calmly she did what she was told and buckled herself in. Throughout the ride home she began to think of a way to properly speak to the man next to her feeling that she had been wrong that afternoon. It wasn’t until they had reached her home and she stood in front of her house; that she found the strength to actually speak.

“Sunbae. I’m sorry about this afternoon.”  
“I know you were angry with me and-“  
“I wasn’t Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong corrected her with a fake smile.

“You were Sunbae. I could tell from your eyes.” Ga Eul spoke silencing Yi Jeong who’s face remained calm.

“You had every right to be. You asked that I go to the lounge and I realize it was to avoid what happened to day with Chunnie.”  
“Chunnie?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“The Girl you dated before me.” Ga Eul spoke.

“I made a scene this afternoon by avoiding you and your friends because I was feeling uncomfortable.”  
“It’s not you Sunbae you’ve been quite… polite.”  
“And your friends are really nice but I’m not use to dating or making new friends rather easily. I hope you can understand Sunbae.”  
            Silence followed her words and Ga Eul feared that maybe she had insulted Yi Jeong somehow only to have the man laugh, the smile that formed on his lips was natural, gone was the charming, well put together man that So Yi Jeong tried to be. His real smile bright and relaxed, while his shoulders shook slightly. For a nano-second Ga Eul’s heart skipped a beat.

“It’s fine Ga Eul-yang. I understand. I won’t push you to become good friends with people you won’t be talking to in two weeks’ time.” Yi Jeong spoke to her. His words making that one little moment of true Yi Jeong sink to the bottom of the ocean.

“I really wasn’t angry at you Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke the fake smile telling her he was lying to her.

“As far as what happened with Sunny.” Yi Jeong corrected Ga Eul causing her to blush and Yi Jeong to chuckle.

“If she bothers you again please do tell me. I give girls specifics to what being with me is Ga Eul-yang. No one is lied to about who I am.” Yi Jeong spoke and somehow Ga Eul detected self loathe in his words that it confused her.

“But. Ga Eul-yang. Give me a chance to change your mind about me. Your rather. Different.”  
“Weird.” Ga Eul wanted to correct him but refrained from speaking.

“Just one real date tomorrow night and if you still want to forget this whole thing then we will.” Yi Jeong told her.

“Do you agree Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asked her.

            For a moment Ga Eul remained quiet. Thinking over what she had said, and what Yi Jeong was saying to her now. She remembered Ariel’s words about destiny not being in favor of her and Jae Ha and thought that maybe going on a date would help.

“If a date with So Yi Jeong can give me an idea to what it’s like to be in a relationship then maybe I can look forward to someday enjoying a date with someone who will love me.”

“Okay Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke to him.

“It’s a date then Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke with his fake charming smile. Hesitating for a moment he placed a hand to Ga Eul’s cheek.

“I don’t want to get slapped again so I’m asking this time.”  
“Ga Eul-yang. Can I kiss you?” Yi Jeong asked her causing her to blush and that little nano skip in her heart jumped again. She wasn’t sure what to respond but found Yi Jeong’s lips moving closer to hers.

“What are you doing to Ga Eul!”  
            There was no time to react for Ga Eul because before she knew it Yi Jeong had been pushed away from her and abruptly punched by none other than Jae Ha.

“Oppa!”  
“Sunbae!”  
Helping Yi Jeong up she looked at Jae Ha in surprise unsure of what to say.

“I knew something was wrong the moment you asked me that question this morning.” Jae Ha spoke to her trying to grab Ga Eul away from Yi Jeong’s side. Though Ga Eul unconsciously moved to hide behind Yi Jeong who stood in front of her.

“Let’s not cause a scene here.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“Who are you?”  
“Jae Ha. Ga Eul’s Oppa. You are?”   
“Oh. You’re Jae Ha. Ga Eul has mentioned you once to me before.” Yi Jeong spoke offhandedly wiping the blood from the corner of his lip. Ga Eul meanwhile could do nothing but watch the two of them heart racing with worry.

“I’m So Yi Jeong. I’m Ga Eul’s Sunbae. I attend Shinwa with Ga Eul. I’m Ga Eul-yang’s boyfriend.” Yi Jeong spoke with that fake smile as he extended a hand out to Jae Ha.

            Although Ga Eul had initially wanted to get a reaction from Jae Ha. In that moment she wanted the ground to swallow her up with what continued to unfold in front of her. Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong was not happy at all and those eyes were expressing that anger that gave her chills again. Yi Jeong at the moment had every right to be angry and even hit Jae Ha if he wished but Ga Eul really hoped a fight would not break in front of her home.

“Sorry for the misunderstanding.” Yi Jeong spoke when Jae Ha finally did shake his hand. Inwardly Ga Eul gave a sigh of relief.

“But Ga Eul is my girlfriend and I am allowed to kiss her.” Yi Jeong spoke again with a smile turning to Ga Eul.

“Sunbae. I.”  
“It wasn’t your fault Ga Eul-yang. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” Yi Jeong said to her kissing her cheek and then heading towards his car and driving off leaving Ga Eul to once again watch him drive away.

            Silence ensued between her and Jae Ha and Ga Eul did not know what to say to her friend.

“Ariel likes someone huh?” Jae Ha spoke calmly before walking away. Feeling a little more than confused Ga Eul headed inside her house to think about what a bad person she felt like at the moment.

~

            If one day you had told So Yi Jeong that he would calmly back away from a fight to not lose face in front a commoner girl, he would have laughed. Currently however, that was precisely what he was doing while he drove away from said commoner girls home. Ga Eul had previously mentioned to him that she was indeed attracted to someone. That Jae Ha guy was the main, if not the only reason that Yi Jeong was able to convince Chu Ga Eul so easily to date him.

            If he was being honest, Yi Jeong supposed the guy could be considered good looking.

“For a commoner.”  
There was something about a man that enjoyed stringing women along by extending an olive branch of hope however, that truly did irritate him. Yi Jeong was no saint but he never lied to women or enamored them by promising them forever like most men did. Whichever woman chose to be with him knew it was nothing more than sex. Though he had tricked the innocent, and naïve Ga Eul-yang into keeping him entertained for two weeks he had not given her hope of anything.

“Frankly speaking neither had she.” Yi Jeong thought to himself. From his talks with Chu Ga Eul and the way that she carried herself there was no way that the thought of sleeping with her ever crossed his mind. Deflowering such a delicate rose would no doubt cause both of them harm. Just because he didn’t believe in love did not mean he was allowed to burst the bubble of an innocent country bumpkin like Chu Ga Eul.

            Aside from the fact that he was annoyed by Chu Ga Eul’s poor taste in men what she had told him about being able to see his anger had scared the crap out of him. Yi Jeong was great at hiding his emotions and could not fathom how Chu Ga Eul was able to realize he had been upset with her that afternoon. No girl had ever told him that his eyes portrayed anything but charm but how in the world had the opened book Chu Ga Eul seen past his fake charm.

            Yi Jeong had no time to further contemplate this because his phone began to ring.

“Hello.”  
“Yi Jeong. Come to Goo Jun Pyo’s house. It’s about Ji Hoo.” Woo Bin spoke.

“Weren’t you suppose to be”  
“Yeah. Jae Kyung and I agreed that our date could wait another time. Just hurry up.” Woo Bin spoke urgently before hanging up. Based on his friends’ tone and the fact that he canceled the surprise engagement date to Jae Kyung, Yi Jeong realized that whatever did happen to Ji Hoo was serious. Without hesitation he turned his car around to head to Jun Pyo’s house and sped up his car.

            It didn’t take long for Yi Jeong to arrive at Jun Pyo’s house to find his friends and their girlfriends sitting in the F4 lounge with similar expressions of worry.

“Sorry for interrupting your time with Ga Eul bro but this is more important.” Woo Bin spoke up.

“What’s going on?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Ji Hoo has been lying to us. You remember when he left on that trip to Paris to chase after Seo Hyun right?” Jan Di asked.

“Yeah he came back two months later saying things were great. He spends most of his time texting her and.”  
“He lied.” Jun Pyo interrupted.

“You know how Jae Hee and Seo Hyun where always close growing up and Jae Hee finally told me today that Seo Hyun has been engaged to some big shot lawyer in France or something. She’s getting married this weekend. The announcement of her engagement and now marriage has been kept under wraps because the media over there is less chaotic.” Jun Pyo explained.

“His phone has been off all day. And I finally managed to get a hold of his grandfather who says Ji Hoo left early in the morning telling him he was headed to school.” Jan Di spoke. Worry clear in her voice.

“Woo Bin and I already had our men look but from what we gathered he’s at some bar.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“So we split up then. Jun Pyo and Jan Di check some bars, Woo bin and I will check others. Yi Jeong can do the same.” Jae Kyung reasoned.

“If anyone finds him you let the rest of us know.” Jan Di spoke. Nodding everyone headed out to find Ji Hoo but it was Yi Jeong who felt the most pity for his friend. Once again he had proven that love was indeed nothing but a pretense which only ever ended in pain.

           

It was around 2am when Yi Jeong found Ji Hoo sitting at a bar practically falling over himself drunk. There was a drink of scotch in front of him while Ji Hoo appeared to be halfway to sleeping. Yi Jeong wasn’t good at saying much when it came to love but figured Ji Hoo would speak if he wanted to. Out of everyone in the group next to him Ji Hoo was the one that kept most to himself as far as his private affairs. Quietly Yi Jeong went to sit next to Ji Hoo who only raised his head up to reach for his drink without acknowledging him.

“Vodka on the rocks.” Yi Jeong ordered the bartender who immediately served him his drink.

“Go home Yi Jeong. I want to be alone.” Ji Hoo slurred his eyes drooping from fatigue and alcohol.

“You should have said something to us.” Yi Jeong spoke causing Ji Hoo to scoff and then smile.

“I’m an idiot.”  
“You know what I did in Paris when I arrived?”  
“I went to see her. Excited, hoping for another chance. But she was already happy and I couldn’t take that away from her.”  
“She loves him. She told me so.” Ji Hoo slurred out his voice cracking.

“You were there for two months.”

“You know what I did for two months.” Ji Hoo laughed.

“I locked myself in my apartment with a piano, and bottles of alcohol.” Ji Hoo laughed.

“While she,” He continued his voice cracking again and a sob escaped his lips.

“Ji Hoo.”  
“Forget it.” Ji Hoo spoke finishing his drink and laughing again.

“I’m going to have such a hangover tomorrow.” He joked standing up while Yi Jeong helped him stand and led him out the bar after paying for their drinks. Practically carrying his friend to his car Yi Jeong settled Ji Hoo on the passenger seat and headed to the driver’s side. Sighing he looked at his defeated friend who was already starting to fall asleep. Sending a quick message to his friends he noted a message from Ga Eul from hours ago that he had not picked up due to searching for his friend.

Sunbae. Sorry about this afternoon. It seems I’m bringing you a lot more trouble than I’m worth. If you don’t come to pick me up tomorrow morning, I’ll understand.

Goodnight. Chu Ga Eul

            Deciding to deal with Chu Ga Eul tomorrow morning Yi Jeong drove his friend home. When he reached his friends home he simply fished the keys out of Ji Hoo’s pocket and carried him on his back to his room. Shaking his head, he realized Ji Hoo was more than likely going to do what they all did with personal problems. Hide it.

“You have friends Ji Hoo.” Yi Jeong spoke to him though the latter remained asleep. Ji Hoo’s previous words about a hangover made him remember the small medicine bottle for hangovers that Ariel had given him and placed it on the bedside drawer on the right side of Ji Hoo’s bed.

“Strange girl. Stranger friend.” Yi Jeong though thinking of Ga Eul and realizing tomorrow would probably be another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Day 3: A lesson in Honesty

“Another restless night.” Ga Eul thought to herself.  It was hard to sleep with the guilt that seemed to be sitting on her chest with the weight of an elephant.  The look on Jae Ha’s face had told her how disappointed he was in her.

“I hate myself.” Ga Eul muttered to herself thinking back to everything that happened so far.

Part of her felt like she would be sick and when she got home that night, and her mother had prepared a nice meal for the family Ga Eul had taken all but two bites of anything.

 

Checking her clock, she realized it was 5 am and she sighed. Trying to get some sleep would be pointless much like eating because she had far too many dilemmas occurring in her life.

“Dating So Yi Jeong was a bad idea.”  
She’d felt bad about Jae Ha hitting the man and would have understood if he ended their two week relationship. She had given him the option to do so that morning on more than a whim.

If Ga Eul couldn’t find the strength to break up with So Yi Jeong; than he was going to need to break up with her instead. There was this unsettling feeling that had begun to grow inside her stomach indicating that this was either a very bad idea, or Ga Eul was coming down with something. She sincerely hoped that it was the latter.

 

“I need advice.” She thought to herself reaching for her phone and sending a quick message to Ariel hoping that her friend was awake. There were never any coincidences when it came to her friend and she wasn’t all that surprised when her phone rang.

“Hello?” Ga Eul answered.

“Hey. Ga Eul. You need to talk? My mom asked me to wake an hour earlier to help her with our booth for tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow?” Ga Eul questioned.

“The annual festival. Our boss has a booth too. We’ve helped for the past two years. You help our boss and I help my mother with her fortune telling.” Ariel chirped happily.

“Right.” Ga Eul muttered to herself feeling idiotic for forgetting something that had been routine for the past two years.

“I’ll let you get back to your-”

“It’s alright Ga Eul. My mother woke me up an hour ago we don’t have much to do anyway. Do you want me to come over?” Ariel questioned.

 

Ga Eul really didn’t want to impose on anyone this early in the day when she knew Ariel’s family was busy, distinctly she could hear someone talk in the background before a “Hey” was spoken from Ariel and the sound of a phone being snatched away was heard.

“Ga Eul sweetheart this is Mrs. Lee. Please come over I would like to have a word with you.” Ariel’s mother spoke and upon hearing her Ga Eul was unsure of what to answer.

“Come on Ga Eul there’s no need to be afraid.” Mrs. Lee spoke a small laugh escaping her.  Ga Eul really didn’t want to go and “Talk” with Mrs. Lee knowing well the woman would more than likely want to predict more of her misfortunes. Still, Ga Eul realized that no matter what she needed to be respectful of Ariel’s mother and comply to her wishes.

“Alright.”

“Good.” The woman spoke before hanging up. Sighing in defeat Ga Eul began to get ready for her day quickly and then headed to Ariel’s place next door.

            The street was relatively cold and Ga Eul wished she was allowed to wear normal attire to school instead of her uniform which included a skirt. Though it looked like it wouldn’t rain today. She intended to knock on the door but before she could touch the door it was opened by Ariel’s father. The man offered Ga Eul a smile while he held a cup of coffee in his hand and took a sip.

“Come in side. Ga Eul. My wife and daughter are waiting in the back.” Mr. Lee spoke. Ga Eul found herself nodding to the man who reminded her of her own father. Mr. Lee was a very quiet and calm man, his face always serene though he wasn’t stern when it came to Ariel or his very eccentric wife.

 

            Bowing to Ariel’s father Ga Eul headed inside to the very back into a small room that she knew was specifically for Ariel’s mother to give people readings. From time to time Ga Eul would come over to talk to Ariel and both of their parents got along well. Though her mother was rather quiet and composed she seemed to have plenty of things to talk to with Mrs. Lee and Ga Eul liked the friendship Ariel’s parents had with her. There was a distinct odor coming from the room fresh mint and before Ga Eul could knock Ariel stood at the door with a smile which turned into an eye roll and then a scrunch of her nose as she stuck her tongue out rather comically.

“Come inside. Madam crazy will see you now.” Ariel spoke.

“Now, Now Ariel. Don’t sulk.” Mrs. Lee spoke while she began to cleanse the space around them with a few herbs. It wasn’t a big room. There was a small desk inside, three chairs, and a lot of plants and things that Ga Eul didn’t know what they were used for.

 

“I’m going to need to bathe in ammonia or bleach to get the stench out of my clothes again.” Ariel complained to Ga Eul who offered her friend a smile. Ga Eul knew that Ariel loved her mother dearly and she only joked about hating what her mother did because secretly Ariel enjoyed her eccentric mother and defended her when needed.

“Sit Ga Eul. Have some tea.” Mrs. Lee spoke to Ga Eul offering a warm smile. Her eyes, hair and even the way she smiled mirrored Ariel in everything. It was like gazing into Ariel’s future self a bit but the girl wasn’t gifted with such eccentric things like her mother.

 

There was no need for talking more than necessary when it came to Mrs. Lee giving a reading to anyone. Mrs. Lee would shuffle the cards herself and allow the person to pick the card pile they wanted once it was divided in three. Once it was spread in three small piles Ga Eul always felt her heart race. She turned to Ariel taking her hand for support and Mrs. Lee chuckled at their reactions.

“This isn’t life or death girls. Just destiny.”  
“It well could be.” Ariel spoke to her mom who offered them both a smile.

“I’ve already told you girls that you’d live happy long lives but whatever it is that is on your mind right now Ga Eul you need guidance.”

“Right.” She thought to herself before deciding to pick the center pile.

 

            The aroma of herbs lingered around all three of them choking the air out until the smell of mint and various other herbs was all but making Ga Eul taste the suspension while she watched Ariel’s mother place the cards out. Some cards were placed upside down others upright. Ga Eul was no expert but she could see Ariel’s eyes widen from time to time and wished she also knew what the cards were saying.

“You certainly have a lot on your mind Ga Eul.” Mrs. Lee spoke.

“Your worried about your love life but you need not be because I do see two men in your future,”  
“Two?” Ga Eul questioned gulping and feeling intimidated. She was never one to flirt and she hoped that this thing with Yi Jeong wouldn’t set other boys at her school after her she found the thought of attention chocking much like this room.

 

“What does that mean? Who?” Ariel spoke for her the grip she had on Ga Eul’s hand so tight Ga Eul feared Ariel would break it. Had this been any other situation Ga Eul would have laughed at how worried Ariel looked, almost like this was her own situation.

“Well.” Mrs. Lee continued.

“You’ve yet to meet one of them but you’ve certainly met the other already.”  
“Jae Ha” Ga Eul spoke.

“Yi Jeong” Ariel said with a smile.

Mrs. Lee didn’t respond to either girl but simply continued.

“I see a lot of obstacles for you Ga Eul. There seems to be a lot of pain surrounding him. Your Soulmate.”  
“Is he alright?” Ga Eul questioned.

 

Regardless if she knew the man yet or not he was still her one and only true love and she didn’t wish for him to be in any pain.

“It’s almost like he’s split in two. There’s two kings here Ga Eul” Mrs. Lee spoke.

“One is very chaotic, destructive, self hating. He’s in agonizing pain.” Mrs. Lee spoke and each word that she spoke almost brought Ga Eul to tears.

“His life is surrounded by loneliness and people who cause him to bleed with such self loathe.”  
“Mother” Ariel interjected knowing Ga Eul was rather sensitive.

“But this man here. This other man Ga Eul.” Mrs. Lee continued with a smile.  
“He’s kind, gentle, and he will love very much Ga Eul. You’ll be the light in his life and what will really make him happy. And you are going to love this man the way you’ve never loved anyone before. Your life will be rich and filled with joy and so much happiness.”  
“You said. I’ve met one of them but not the other.”  
“Your linked to both and in order to see one of them you must get past the other.”  
“What does that mean?” Ga Eul questioned.

“It means you’re on the right path Ga Eul. You must follow your heart. It is essential that you do. Your fate happens to link itself to someone else’s happiness not just his and yours. It is your love that opens the door for someone else’s.”

 

            There’s a moment of complete and utter silence where the air begins to choke Ga Eul once again but before anything else an be said Ariel’s mother stands with a bright smile.

“Ariel remember to keep your schedule open today afterschool.”

“I’m working today.”  
“Keep your schedule open” Her mother says before she leaves both girls alone to ponder what she has said to them.

“Wow.” Ariel speaks rather breathlessly.

“Ga Eul you are so lucky.” Ariel says and Ga Eul wonders briefly if her friend is crazy.

“Didn’t you hear what your mother said?” Ga Eul asked before she hears her phone buzz.

“Yes. I did. And Ga Eul true love.”  
“You forgot about the part where we have a lot of obstacles.” Ga Eul spoke looking down at her phone to realize it was a message from Yi Jeong.

 

“Good morning Ga Eul-yang. I’m outside your house already.”

                                                                                    -Yi Jeong-

“Don’t all great love stories have them?” Ariel questioned with a smile as they exited her home. Sighing Ga Eul nodded and Ariel squealed happily when she saw Yi Jeong waiting for Ga Eul outside of his car. Ariel waved to Yi Jeong who offered her a very fake happy charming smile that caused Ga Eul’s stomach to churn horribly again. His eyes were once again chaotic and Ga Eul had hoped that he had not showed up that morning but it seemed like luck was not on her side.

~

_The school halls are empty. There’s not a student, teacher, or so much as a fly wondering the halls. Yi Jeong finds himself standing at the main entrance only to hear the first bell ring. The massive quake he feels under his feet make him hold on to the door. His first instinct is to head away from the school because no one is there but then he hears it._

_“Yi Jeong.”_  
  


_The voice is soft, sweet, kind, holding warmth. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in so long it brought relief to his chest if only for a moment and he heads inside. The lockers all look the same but each room that he passes he sees his friends’ names. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo. He strangely notes that Ga Eul’s eccentric friend Ariel seems to have made the list though he wonders why that is but the next room makes him freeze. There’s a woman standing there. Her smile warm, her face glowing with contentment and it warms Yi Jeongs' heart when she reaches her hand out to him._

_“My son.” She speaks reaching to caress his cheek. She takes his hand and pushes the door open._

_The room is filled with dozens of toys, there are posters of Yi Jeong’s favorite cartoon characters all over the walls. In the middle of the room is a bed with space bed sheets to match his pajamas. He’s five again. His mother guides him to the bed and offers him a tired smile that back then Yi Jeong had not recognized as more than just worries. Heartache. His mother tucks him in and Yi Jeong smiles at her when she reaches to caress his cheek gently to offer him a smile._

_“Read to me.” Five-year-old Yi Jeong says to her. His mother nods and reaches for Yi Jeong’s favorite book. It’s a story about a boy who goes on dozens of adventures. Each night he travels to different places and Yi Jeong always stays awake until his mother finishes reading each small story. His mother always kisses him goodnight on the forehead and then shuts his bedroom door._

_Somehow, the scene in this dream changes and Yi Jeong can only see pitch black for the longest of times. He looks around wondering what happened to his younger self only to see a small light. He walks towards it and hears someone crying. Blindly he looks around for anything until he comes across a small light switch. It’s his room again only this time there are no toys, no space pajamas or bed sheets, and certainly no mother. His room holds no color and looks the same as an adults’ bedroom would. He’s only seven. Yi Jeong looks at himself and the heartache he feels at this makes him want to run but his feet feel glued to the floor and he is unable to move._

_He remembers this moment. He remembers the pain. A knock in the room is heard and Il Hyun walks in he’s only 12. He had been exposed to his father’s cruel behavior and his mother’s pain longer but for Yi Jeong’s sake they had hidden it. His mother not wanting to harm Yi Jeong and his father simply not caring enough about him to spend any time with him at all. In the past his father’s indifference had hurt but that night for the first time Yi Jeong hated him. Tonight his mother wept and begged Yi Jeong to find his father after Il Hyun refused. What he saw breaks a part of Yi Jeong’s childhood innocence just a bit more._

_No longer had his parents hid their problems mostly because the dam that had kept his mother’s sanity somehow broke. Yi Jeong later finds out about the scandal involving his father and a woman who is pregnant. It is later just a rumor and after a secret DNA test that comes back negative his father is more cautious in that department but less with his wife._

_The small flicker of a night light grabs Yi Jeong’s attention and he remembers being afraid of the dark after hearing his parents argue and the fact that there is no mother anymore._

_“When are they going to stop fighting?” Yi Jeong asks Il Hyun._

_“You shouldn’t have gone Yi Jeong. It’s not your responsibility or mine.” Il Hyun tells him gently._

_“Hyung. Mother cried. I couldn’t refuse I thought that if I went to father I.”  
“You saw him. Didn’t you?” Il Hyun states more than questions and Yi Jeong finds himself nodding._

_He remembers that day clearly. His father kissing that woman that wasn’t his mother and later Yi Jeong learns about more and see’s more. His father is shameless and coldhearted. Each time there is nothing but disgust and vile that rises up Yi Jeong’s throat which he drowns in alcohol and numbs his pain with sex. But now Yi Jeong is a kid again._

_“Right now for just a second longer.” Yi Jeong things watching himself cry in his brother’s arms._

_The door opens abruptly and his mother storms in. No longer is there a smile on her face to warm him in fact that smile vanished a long time ago and became forced for the past couple months in small Yi Jeong’s life. This woman standing in front of him now Yi Jeong never forgets because it’s the way she is when things get low. Her hair is disheveled as are her clothes and she reeks of alcohol._

_“Get him!”  
“Go get him Il Hyun!” His mother begs to the eldest. Her voice sounding hysterical and desperate while tears run down her eyes and she shakes. _

_“No.” Il Hyun speaks and his mother rips Yi Jeong away from Il Hyun and slaps him. Il Hyun is frozen and there is red paint on his cheek Yi Jeong thinks._

_“No mother. No matter how much you hit me. Or how much you beg I won’t do this anymore. You only hurt yourself and gain nothing from this.”  
“Yi Jeong. You go get him.” His mother begs turning to him. Her grip on him is strong and Yi Jeong feels both his arms about to break and the red paint is now on his clothes. His mother reaches for his cheeks gently caressing them red paint now on his face. There is an odd smell to the paint. Almost metallic but Yi Jeong ignores it to answer his mother._

_“No.” He says to her._

_His mother goes into a fit of hysteria and before she can hit him Il Hyun has protectively stood in front of him and taken another hit. His mother claws at them both in desperation and Yi Jeong is only scratched in his arm while his brother has a few gashes on his cheek. His mother falls to the floor and Yi Jeong can finally see her hands. She’s wearing a soft cream long sleeved blouse that is drenching itself slowly with blood not paint._

_“Why?”  
“Why?” He hears his mother cry. The doors swing open and a group of men dressed like doctors come in and grab at their mother who screams and struggles. A needle is taken out and Yi Jeong tries to help her but the grip his brother has on him tightens._

_“She needs help Yi Jeong. Father is getting her help.” His brother says though Yi Jeong doesn’t miss the hate in his eyes. His mother is dragged away unconscious and his father is standing at the door. He looks at both boys and then leaves without a word. That is the moment Yi Jeong finally stops being a child and his heart builds a shell to keep people out._

_Watching this scene again Yi Jeong remembers his guilt again. From that night and for that remaining year Il Hyun sleeps in his bed with him because Yi Jeong has nightmares of his mother dying, of doctors taking him away or Il Hyun. Il Hyun is there for him every time and from then on he takes better care of Yi Jeong being mother, father, best friend, and older brother. Il Hyun is all the family Yi Jeong truly has and the only family Yi Jeong cares about; and he ruined everything._

_The guilt is starting to eat away at him again and Yi Jeong walks out of the room finally finding his footing and opens the next door. He recognizes this scene and wants to run again. He’s in bed with Eun Jae again. Even after Il Hyun has announced his love for the woman Yi Jeong cracks each time Eun Jae seduces him back. He’s aware of how twisted this all is and he knows if Il Hyun ever finds out he will never forgive him. The guilt comes only after the pleasure and Eun Jae is smiling at him again quite arrogantly._

_“You belong to me Yi Jeong that is just a fact. Once you have everything in your hands I’ll come back.”_

_She tells him this each time and even when Yi Jeong gets angry and hates her, and tells her it’s the last time they both know it’s not true._

_This woman can make him forget and she numbs for days not just hours. That is why Yi Jeong keeps coming back to her. The engagement and his guilt is what has kept him away from Eun Jae these past six months. The door opens again and Il Hyun is standing in front of them the look of hate, disappointment, disgust, rejection is clearly written on his face and Yi Jeong runs out again. The next room is nothing but white and someone is standing there with a bright smile._

_“Hi Yi Jeong!”_

_“Ariel?” Yi Jeong questions and the girl takes his hand._

_“Isn’t this exciting? We can all see you now.” She speaks and Yi Jeong panics when he sees all of his friends there._

_He feels exposed and he tries to run but the next to grab him is Eun Jae._

_“Come” She speaks to him walking further into the blank space. There are rows, upon rows, upon rows of women standing in the line. He doesn’t recognize any of them until Eun Jae stops him in front of Ga Eul._

_“This latest one is pretty isn’t she?” Eun Jae questions._

_“But she’ll become another faceless woman in your life just like the rest of them.” Eun Jae says and the closer Yi Jeong looks only makes him panic when he notices that all their faces are gone. Ga Eul is unmoving her face expressionless while she stands motionless in front of him._

_“Ga Eul-yang” He calls out to her but then her face is gone and Eun Jae who is next to him begins to laugh. Yi Jeong tries hard to say her name again but he’s forgotten it. He tries again to remember her face and her eyes but he no longer recognizes it among all the women’s faces who suddenly begin to flash in his head. Eun Jae continues to laugh and it begins to hurt Yi Jeong’s ears._

_“It’s only me Yi Jeong. No one else.” Eun Jae tells him._

            He wakes up with a jolt; sitting up from his bed with sweat trickling down his forehead and out of breath. The lights in his bedroom are turned on and he hears a soft but devilish laugh.

“Some night huh darling?” Eun Jae speaks and for a moment Yi Jeong panic wondering if he’s once again broken the promise he’d made to himself only to realize he is fully clothed.

“What are you doing here Eun Jae?”

“I locked this door last night. How did you get in?”  
“Il Hyun gave me the key. He asked a maid for it.” Eun Jae spoke standing in front of the desk Yi Jeong has at the far right side of his room. She smiles at him flirtatiously if not mischievously while holding his room key in her hands.

“Get out.” He snaps at her and Eun Jae laughs throwing her head back before composing herself. She looks at him with the subtle undertone of seduction she tries to pull off innocently as she walks toward his bed and sits there reaching to press her hand to Yi Jeong’s leg. He remains still and his face emotionless.

“We always have fun when we’re together Yi Jeong don’t deny either of us that pleasure.” She continues and Yi Jeong feels like screaming, and yelling for her to leave him alone but the fear of anyone hearing this conversation or having Il Hyun walk in keeps him silent.

“I’m seeing someone.”  
Again, Eun Jae laughs and this time the say way she does in his nightmare and Yi Jeong cringes.

 

            Eun Jae doesn’t say anything and instead stands up to pace in front of Yi Jeong this time a glare is in her eyes as she pouts at him.

“We both know that’s bullshit Yi Jeong. When are you going to stop running away?” She questions him sharply.

“We’ve talked about his before. I care about my brother.”  
“Please” Eun Jae scoffs.

“You are just like me Yi Jeong. We have no heart.” She tells him.

“Then why do you want me?” Yi Jeong questions.

“This isn’t love Yi Jeong it’s about money and sex. You’ve always known that and you have the things I need.” She tells him when Yi Jeong stands up from his bed she wraps her arms around his neck and clings to him. Yi Jeong refuses to meet her eyes and Eun Jae smiles seductively while leaning close to Yi Jeong to whisper in his ear.

“And I have what you need.”

Her hands go to his shirt and Yi Jeong moves away from her.

“Not anymore. If I need a cheap whore I’d pay for one. I like women with class.” He tells her coldly and Eun Jae laughs.

“Ga Eul- yang?”  


            It’s the first time Yi Jeong has ever heard Ga Eul’s name be spoken with such venom and instinctively he feels the need to shield the girl only to realize she’s not there. Schooling his features Yi Jeong remains calm and Eun Jae laughs again.

“Isn’t she a whore?”  
“Every girl that you date belongs to that category.” Eun Jae continues.

Yi Jeong knows her game and maybe he spoke too much in his sleep he realizes, but he knows that Ga Eul isn’t here. He also realizes that even if he doesn’t care for the girl in a romantic way an innocent girl like her has now been branded something wrong on his behalf. Still, he keeps his composure and heads to his door to open it.

“Your right about that Eun Jae. Every girl I’ve dated falls under that category. So why should you be an exception?” He questions.

            It thrills him to see the anger that flashes in Eun Jae’s eyes and it is clear to them both that for now she’ll leave him alone. Without a word she heads out of his room and he closes the door. He waits until he’s sure she’s gone and the eco of her heels have faded to silence when he tosses a nightstand lamp across his room in anger. Eun Jae’s previous words making him angry and that very cryptic dream bringing emotions to him that he longed to bury each time something like this happened.

            Yi Jeong’s first instinct is to reach for a drink as he normally does when he’s upset and at the same time that urge to numb his pain with sex comes back and he reaches mindlessly for his phone that is placed on his nightstand. He scrolls through the endless names of women and it’s like reliving that nightmare all faceless until coming across Ga Eul. Her message to him the previous night and that dream still linger in his head. For now, she is his and he can still see her. Even if she can’t see him. He has half a mind to comply with Ga Eul’s wishes and never see her again if it means dissociating with him; because Yi Jeong knows Eun Jae’s words are true.

            His thoughts run to the previous day in the cafeteria and guilt weighs him down just a bit. He really has dragged an innocent bystander into his chaotic life. His mind goes to her words about his eyes and he feels bitter vile rise up his throat again.   
“Maybe I’m not as unexpressive as I think.” He tells himself. There is also something in her eyes that makes Yi Jeong want to look at her again. Maybe it’s her innocence, or the fact that Ga Eul is so expressive in her own eyes that nothing is hidden within her. Everyone hides behind smiles or pain but Ga Eul is the first person Yi Jeong has seen who can’t fake emotion. There’s a knock on his door again and Yi Jeong glares thinking Eun Jae is coming in again but is surprised to see his brother Il Hyun.

“Are you coming down to breakfast or not?” Il Hyun questions.

“No. I’m late to pick someone up.” He tells his brother with a fake smile.

            He doesn’t know why but he feels like he can handle the rest of the time with Ga Eul for now. He remembers their date today and that makes him smile genuinely knowing he can pretend again, that nothing is wrong and forget for a few hours. This was his routine with women and Ga Eul would be no exception to that he was sure of it.

~

            The drive to school kept Ga Eul thinking of so many things she wondered whether this was still a good idea. Yi Jeong was smiling while he drove them to school but the way he was gripping the wheel, his posture, his eyes. It was always the same. Sure, Yi Jeong had only drove her to and from school for the past three days but in that small amount of time Ga Eul had learned that Yi Jeong felt so ... empty.

            There was something about him that always felt so forced. His smile, his charm, his laugh, everything down to the way Yi Jeong talked and walked felt so empty.

“You don’t have to work today Ga Eul- yang. We have a date today.” Yi Jeong tells her and he smiles, with that fake smile that makes Ga Eul want to cringe. To any other women who looked at So Yi Jeong they would swoon, including Ariel who seemed to fall for Yi Jeong’s handsome face but Ga Eul knew better. She couldn’t describe that feeling of knowing or why she knew it just was and there was nothing more to explain in her heart.

“Ariel isn’t working today her mother forbid her this morning. I need to-”

“I’ll take care of it.” Yi Jeong tells her and though Ga Eul wants to know how Yi Jeong doesn’t say anything more. The car falls silent again and the air stiffens. Part of Ga Eul wishes to speak up to Yi Jeong and though she’s not afraid of him, those wild eyes of anger do frighten her because they feel like a jar of unopened emotions ready to burst and she doesn’t wish to be at the end of that anger.

            Ga Eul’s mind wonders back to her soulmate. She thinks of the way he feels and hopes that him knowing she ever went out with So Yi Jeong doesn’t disappoint him. She can’t regret a kiss that she had no control over but she may as well keep regretting ever agreeing to dating So Yi Jeong and feeling like a pabo for it. They arrive at school and Yi Jeong opens the car door for her after stepping out himself. He places an arm around her waist that makes her feel uncomfortable when he pulls he close. She wants to cringe with the stares they once again receive. Her thoughts of panic are blurred with her racing heart very aware of everything So Yi Jeong is doing.

“Oppa your lip?” A girl in the very large crowd around them gasps and Ga Eul herself turns to look at Yi Jeong. There is a bruise on his face from the previous night and Ga Eul feels embarrassed for not noticing and guilty for being the cause of it. Yi Jeong doesn’t say a word to anyone but leans in close to Ga Eul.

“Let’s go Ga Eul-yang.” He tells her his voice gruff and so close to her that she can feels his breath on her neck causing her to gulp. His cologne smell lingers around them and she feels comforted by it somehow the scent nice reminding her of the ocean breeze. That small moment of comfort is shattered by his fake smile and Ga Eul simply looks away from him while they enter the school halls.

            The halls are a bit less crowded and Ga Eul frees herself from Yi Jeong’s grasp around her waist only to have him fake smile at her again once they reach his friends.

“Hi Ga Eul.” Jan Di and Jae Kyung chirp out to her in unison.

“Hi.” Ga Eul whispers back shyly to them.

“Hey man. Have you heard from Ji Hoo since last night?” Jun Pyo asks Yi Jeong.

“No. But I’m sure he’s at home sleeping of that hangover. He’ll be fine.” Yi Jeong answers and Ga Eul wonders what happened to the quietest member of F4 but refrains from asking.

“Will he really be?” Jan Di asks concern written on her face.

“He will be. He’s Ji Hoo.” Woo Bin interrupts walking over to Jae Kyung to place an arm around her.

“We’ll go see him later. Let’s just leave him alone for now. He’ll be fine.” Woo Bin says.

“Let’s just go to class.” Jan Di sighs waving to Ga Eul before heading off to her first class with Jun Pyo. Ga Eul doesn’t say anything and Yi Jeong doesn’t either both of them silently heading to class. Yi Jeong dropping her off with a smile though Ga Eul can only purse her lips when she walks in to first period and is met by glares.

 

            Her day consists of glares, snide comments, rude gestures and sometimes Ga Eul wonders if they’ll try to egg her again but it seems that the students to a certain extent have backed off. She can occasionally see Sunny, Honey and Bunny something or other glare at her but they never approach her. For that alone Ga Eul is glad; and she hopes that eventually the noise around her will die away.

 

~

Yi Jeong doesn’t feel like attending class today. The thought of feeling like a mindless drone of society for another second makes him want to kill himself. His day has already started with wanting to pull his hair out with the morning incident with Eun Jae and he has no time to think about physics or English, or any other subject that requires he try. Yi Jeong is on his way to his car again thinking of heading to his kiln away from the world and away from his problems when he is suddenly stopped by a cane to his hand rather harshly.

“Where are you going?”  


            Inwardly Yi Jeong cringes when he realizes he’s been caught by the school principal and he does cringe when he realizes Jun Pyo’s sister is still waiting for an answer.

“Jae Hee Noona.” Yi Jeong speaks with a smile to her though Jae Hee simply keeps her glaring stance at him. Yi Jeong knows all too well that charming his way out of trouble with this woman will never work. She deals with Goo Jun Pyo all day and Yi Jeong knows he is nothing compared to the trouble Jun Pyo causes Jae Hee on a daily basis.

“Where are you going Yi Jeong?” Jae Hee asks again, her tone indicating to him that she will hit him if he doesn’t explain soon.

“Do I need to call your brother?” Jae Hee asks and Yi Jeong smiles at that. From the time they were children Yi Jeong could remember being friends with Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung, Jan Di and even Seo Hyun. He also remembers how inseparable Jae Hee and his own brother were until Jae Hee went to study abroad and was married off to tome Hotel Heir.

“No. I’m just heading to see Ji Hoo. We’re all worried about him.” He lies to her but realizes maybe he should go check on his friend.

“I’ll be back by lunch Noona I promise.” Yi Jeong says and though Jae Hee glares at him it slowly softens in understanding.  
“Fine. Make sure he’s okay and if your not back by lunch I’ll kill you.”  
“Yes Noona” Yi Jeong responds to her with a smile.

“You should give a call to my brother though. He’d like to hear from you.” Yi Jeong tells her before getting in his car and driving away to head to Ji Hoo’s place.

            It takes Yi Jeong less than fifteen minutes to arrive at Ji Hoo’s place and when he does he can hear yelling from inside. It is clear to Yi Jeong that the firm voice is Ji Hoo’s grandfather and Yi Jeong wonders if he should leave but the old man calls his name and Yi Jeong has no choice but to walk in.

“Don’t worry son. I’m already through with him. You can talk to him.” Ji Hoo’s grandfather says before heading out of the house.

            Yi Jeong turns to look at Ji Hoo who is silent but that cringe as the door shuts makes Yi Jeong realize Ji Hoo is still working on his hangover.

“Thanks for the medicine.” Ji Hoo tells him and briefly Yi Jeong thinks of Ga Eul’s friend Ariel.

“A friend of a friend gave it to you” Yi Jeong states and though Ji Hoo gives him a questioning look he doesn’t say anything more.

“What bring you here?” Ji Hoo asks and though they both know the answer to the question and they both evade it.

“Want to play some poker?” Yi Jeong asks Ji Hoo who shrugs but complies to Yi Jeong.

They play quietly for hours Yi Jeong simply allowing his friend to talk only if he wishes and Ji Hoo knows that Yi Jeong won’t push him. The clock turns and Yi Jeong is almost out of money from his wallet though credit cards don’t count; when he realizes that it’s almost noon.

“I need to head back to school soon. Noona caught me and I need to go get Ga Eul-yang.”  
            Ji Hoo says nothing to him and instead shows Yi Jeong a full house that causes Yi Jeong to sigh and Ji Hoo to smile when he receives more of Yi Jeong’s money.

“How is that going?” Ji Hoo asks and Yi Jeong pauses for a moment while they begin again getting new cards and trading others.

“Same as always.” Yi Jeong lies.

“Really?” Ji Hoo questions.

“I never pegged Chu Ga Eul as same as always.” Ji Hoo quotes back to Yi Jeong.

“She’s interesting.” Yi Jeong tells him.

“How so?” Ji Hoo asks.

“She’s…”  
“Ga Eul-yang”  
“Sounds to me like love.” Ji Hoo jokes and Yi Jeong scoffs.

“Love is for idiots who want their heartbroken.”  
            His words silence the room and Yi Jeong feels like an asshole.

“Sorry.”

“Last one all in.” Ji Hoo speaks to him ignoring Yi Jeong’s previous words.

“Ji Hoo.”  
“Your right.” Ji Hoo tells him.

“Seo Hyun never really cared you know.”

“Not the same way I care for her.”

Yi Jeong wishes that Jan Di or Jae Kyung were here with him to cheer his friend up. He didn’t do feelings and Ji Hoo more than likely needed female comfort not his friend who was crippled when it came to feelings.

“You’ll find someone else.” Yi Jeong says and Ji Hoo laughs at Yi Jeong.

“I must really look pathetic if your suggesting I can find love again.” Ji Hoo says to him.

“Ji Hoo.”  
“I’ll be back to school tomorrow. Don’t worry about it.” Ji Hoo tells him and Yi Jeong feels guilty again really wishing he had brought the girls along.

~

            Yi Jeong is missing. Ga Eul supposed that she was to wait for him outside the schools F4 lounge but when she peeked inside she couldn’t see him and she was a bit shy to text or call him thinking that he might find her needy.

“This is ridiculous.” She scolded herself for thinking that way. She couldn’t decide whether to go inside or not until Goo Jun Pyo peered outside the door looking very annoyed at her.

“Are you coming in or not?” He snapped at her causing her to blush before she was harshly pulled inside.

“You look like a lost duck out there.” Jun Pyo snapped at her.

“Shut up Jun Pyo” Jan Di snapped offering Ga Eul a soft smile though Ga Eul couldn’t seem to force her embarrassing blush down.  
“Yi Jeong isn’t here he”  
“He’s running a little late.” Jae Kyung interjected.

“You should just walk inside Ga Eul. Your part of our group now.” Woo Bin tells her.

“Yeah even if it’s just for two weeks.” Jun Pyo adds causing Jan Di to hit him in the head.

“Sorry about him. He has no filter and speaks out of his ass sometimes.” Jan Di tells her.

“I don’t!” Jun Pyo snaps back at Jan Di who ignores him.

“Help yourself to anything Ga Eul” Jae Kyung says to Ga Eul showing her toward the food that has been laid out for them. Ga Eul’s mouth waters but she politely declines and takes out her bento box. They all offer her a smile and when Jun Pyo takes her lunch box away she thinks that he’ll throw it only to have the Shinwa heir have some of the fish her mother has packed for her that morning with a new box.

“It’s good.” Jun Pyo tells her giving some to Jan Di who tough scolds Jun Pyo for his behavior, tries Ga Eul’s lunch. Ga Eul complies with the nice food that’s been laid out and somehow her small and simple lunch becomes the main dish while they all eat together.

 

            For the first time Ga Eul doesn’t feel out of place here and she realizes that Yi Jeong’s friends are really kind, a rarity among the rich.

“You have really good notes for history.” Jae Kyung tells her and Ga Eul blushes upon remembering how this whole Yi Jeong ordeal began.

“That was funny. It’s the first time I’ve heard anyone say something like Ew to being asked out by So Yi Jeong.” Woo Bin spoke and Ga Eul blushes at hearing this.

“Don’t worry. He’s just teasing.” Jae Kyung adds.

“Do you mind letting us borrow your notes from time to time. Jun Pyo is hardly passing any of his classes. I’d ask you to tutor him but no one has enough patience for that. He’s to stupid.” Jan Di tells her causing Ga Eul to laugh at the glare Jun Pyo sends Jan Di’s way.

“I don’t mind.” Ga Eul says to Jan Di.

“Can you start this afternoon? I think it would be good if you can tutor all of us. We’re doing okay in our classes but I could use the boost my father’s been going on about me being an example for all young women in Korea.” Jae Kyung speaks rolling her eyes.

“Just tell him you only lead monkeys.” Woo Bin jokes earning a pillow to the face from Jae Kyung who sticks her tongue out at him.

            Looking at the couples Ga Eul thinks back to what Ariel’s mother had said to her. Though the couples in front of her expressed their love in a way that Ga Eul had not seen she longed to have something special with someone. There was that look in both couples eyes that made Ga Eul smile and wish someone would look at her that way. Though Jun Pyo was a harsh man and Woo Bin seemed to enjoy joking around with Jae Kyung there was a look in their eyes like both Jan Di and Jae Kyung were their entire world that made Ga Eul want something just like that. It also made her realize that Jae Ha never looked at her that way.

“Sorry I’m late guys.”  
Hearing Yi Jeong Ga Eul offers a smile his way and he throws a fake charmed smile her way, before sitting next to her. The gesture making Ga Eul feel more than a little rejected. Part of her wondered if she was ever going to get another genuine smile from So Yi Jeong ever again.

            Ga Eul looks at Yi Jeong’s friends and wonders if they notice that whenever he smiles or laughs it is always forced. She can see how nice and welcoming they are but wonders just how long Yi Jeong has put up a pretense for them not to notice he’s forcing himself. She feels a pang in her heart when she thinks about Yi Jeong never genuinely smiling at anyone.

“How is he?” She hears Jan Di ask Yi Jeong and Ga Eul assumes they’re talking about Ji Hoo only confirming it when Yi Jeong speaks.

“He’s holding up. He’ll be back to school tomorrow though.”  
“We should go see him this afternoon and try to cheer him up.” Jae Kyung tells Jan Di.

“That sounds good. We’ll get him to talk to us.” Jan Di says.

“Actually I think it be best if we gave him some space.” Woo Bin interjects.

“No, he should talk to the girls instead of us.” Yi Jeong speaks and Ga Eul smiles to herself when she realizes that as cold as So Yi Jeong appears to be he cares deeply about his friends.

“Alright then. Ga Eul can just tutor both of us for today then.” Jun Pyo speaks up and Yi Jeong turns to look at her confusion in his eyes and maybe surprise.

“Tutor?”  
“Yeah. She agreed to help us.”  
“She has a job.” Yi Jeong points out.

“I can pay her more.” Jun Pyo shrugs. Ga Eul can see something flicker in Yi Jeong’s eyes and she realizes that maybe Yi Jeong doesn’t want to see her after these two weeks are done and her stomach churns uncomfortably.

“You can’t just force her to quit her job so she can tutor you Goo Jun Pyo.” Yi Jeong scolds his friend.

“It’s fine right Ga Eul?” Jun Pyo questions and Ga Eul bites her lip nervously unsure of what to say.

“It’s alright Ga Eul. Maybe you can tutor us during lunch instead we completely forgot about your job.” Jan Di tells her offering her a smile.

“That’s fine then.” Yi Jeong speaks up for her. Yi Jeong offers her a fake smile and Ga Eul relaxes when she realizes Yi Jeong isn’t upset with her.

            Ga Eul wonders if things will work out after today because she seems to be walking on eggshells with this man.

“What about today Ga Eul? It should be fine shouldn’t it?” Jun Pyo questions.

“We have a date.” Yi Jeong tells his friend.

“A date.” Jae Kyung and Jan Di both say in unison causing Ga Eul to blush when Woo Bin whistles. Yi Jeong doesn’t say anything but throws his arm around her shoulder and Ga Eul stiffens, heart racing and face burning in embarrassment.

“I was hoping you girls could help Ga Eul find something to wear.” Yi Jeong tells Jae Kyung and Jan Di who both nod and smile eagerly. They begin to tell Ga Eul all about the places they’ll go shopping but she fells overwhelmed.

“I can’t today. Ariel is taking the day off at the porridge shop and-”  
“I’ve already sent someone to help at the shop.”  
“You?” Jun Pyo scoffs.

“Fine you did but your getting one of my family’s rare potter pieces for your collection shouldn’t that cover this?” Yi Jeong tells Jun Pyo who shrugs. Realizing that she has no option but to comply and suddenly feeling uncomfortable all over again Ga Eul thinks of her friend Ariel to bring along with Jan Di and Jae Kyung who happens to have a day off thanks to her intuitive mother.

“Is it alright if I bring a friend to shop with us?” She asks Jan Di and Jae Kyung who agree with her excited to meet someone knew. Ga Eul suddenly wishes she can bring Ariel on the date as well because she hopes maybe then it won’t be so awkward with how bubbly her friend is; but she realizes she’ll be on her own.

           

            Ga Eul sends a text to Ariel asking her to join her afterschool and finds her friend outside the local Shinwa mall. Ariel is smiling rather brightly as she waves in excitement to Ga Eul who merely forces a smile on her lips. Jan Di and Jae Kyung however both smile brightly at Ariel.

“Konichiwa.” Ariel speaks to both girls who respond back using the same Japanese greeting.

“This is Ariel. My best friend. She works at the porridge shop with me.” Ga Eul tells Jan Di and Jae Kyung who offer Ariel a smile.

“Let’s get you ready for your date Ga Eul.” Jae Kyung speaks to her with a smile though Ga Eul feels a nervous dread cloud over her upon thinking that in a few hours she will be going on an official date with So Yi Jeong.

            They go into several shops trying to find “The right outfit” as Jae Kyung claims and Ga Eul thinks that Woo Bin wasn’t kidding when he said Jae Kyung was indecisive. She was beginning to feel like a Barbie doll with everything that Jae Kyung, Jan Di and even Ariel made her try on. Her friend who she had thought would be of some sort of help for her or comfort had deserted her and was currently in a deep discussion with Jae Kyung and Jan Di about her favorite K-pop bands.

“We should go to Karaoke together sometime.” Jae Kyung spoke to her.

“Are you kidding! I love Karaoke. But Ga Eul is always to shy to participate and Jae Ha can’t sing a tune to save his life.” Ariel chirped causing Ga Eul to smile. She had forgotten how infectious Ariel’s behavior was when it came to other people. She had an effect on anyone to make them smile even when it was hard to do so.

“Yeah. The guys would really love that.” Jan Di spoke sarcastically though she playfully rolled her eyes and offer Ga Eul a smile.

“We should go tomorrow.” Jae Kyung encouraged.

“I wish I could but I have to help my mom out tomorrow for the festival.” Ariel spoke with a pout though her eyes still shined with happiness.

“Festival?” Jan Di questioned.

“Yeah it happens every year. Our neighborhood arranges it and people from the block come its kind of a big thing we get a Ferris wheel and carnival games.” Ariel explained.

“What does your mom do?” Jae Kyung asked and Ga Eul can see Ariel look nervous Ga Eul’s heart goes out to her friend.

 From the moment they met Ga Eul knew it was hard for Ariel to make friends with what her mother did for a living. While a lot of people liked her mother’s psychic abilities there were also a few people that believed her mother was crazy and often picked on and whispered about Ariel and her family.

“She’s a psychic.” Ariel spoke her eyes hardening as if waiting for someone to say the wrong thing.

“A psychic! That’s so cool!” Jae Kyung spoke with excitement.

“Does she read palms and cards?” Jae Kyung spoke with a smile.

“Ji Hoo knows how to read cards and sometimes he’ll let us know things when we ask him to. He says we’re pretty boring because he knows us and he doesn’t want to know about our business with his friends.” Jan Di spoke with a smile.

“Is she any good?” Jae Kyung questioned Ariel.

“She’s never been wrong about anything.” Ga Eul spoke up.

“Ever.” Ariel emphasized.

            Ga Eul watched smiles appear in Jae Kyung and Jan Di’s faces before the girls proceeded to ask Ariel more questions about her mother. Ariel seemed happy to answer telling them what her mother had foretold about her future with the New York guy.

“It sounds so romantic.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“Yeah. It does. You two are lucky” Jan Di spoke to Jae Kyung and Ariel.

“Woo Bin is always so nice and caring and Ariel is going to meet the perfect guy while I’m stuck with a boy who swears he did not eat my glue in first grade or cut my hair.” Jan Di spoke causing all three other girls to laugh.

“But you love him anyway. That’s what makes love so beautiful.” Ariel chimed in.  
“Can you read cards?” Jae Kyung questioned.

“Yes. But I’m not as good as my mother I’ve only learned a bit from her but I have no psychic gift.” Ariel spoke.

“Here try this one next Ga Eul” Jae Kyung spoke to Ga Eul handing her a pink dress.

“I’m sure this will be the one.” Jae Kyung adds before pushing her into the dressing room and telling Ga Eul that their next stop is hair and makeup.

            Sighing Ga Eul goes inside the dressing room and has another nervous breakdown when she realizes how revealing the dress is. It is completely open in the back and though it leaves things to the imagination it doesn’t really feel like her style. She can hear Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Ariel all discussing Yi Jeong. Ariel telling Jae Kyung and Jan Di about how she knows Yi Jeong’s two-week rule.

“Honestly now I kind of feel like we’re sending Ga Eul as a sacrifice.” Ariel speaks.

“Yi Jeong is a player but he would never harm Ga Eul” Jae Kyung speaks and Ga Eul assures herself of that remembering him saving her. However, this date makes her nervous because she’ll really have to talk to Yi Jeong and she wonders whether or not the two have anything in common at all. While she realizes this isn’t by any means a real relationship, it certainly feels like a real date and this being her first anything makes her nervous.

            Looking at herself in the mirror in front of her Ga Eul spins slowly to see every angle of herself feeling a bit silly by doing this. She always felt women who did such a thing were vain but all she cared about was the amount of skin that was showing.

“Are you done Ga Eul?” Comes Ariel’s voice.

“It’s too much.” Ga Eul expresses to them.

“It’ll be fine. It’s a pretty dress Ga Eul.” Jae Kyung says. A hand pushes its way through the dressing room and Ga Eul see’s a pair of heels.

“Put these on. You look like you have the legs for them.” Jae Kyung explains causing Ga Eul to blush. Still, she puts the heels on and walks out carefully trying her best not to fall. Gasps are heard and Ga Eul blushes.

“I think it’s too much.” Ga Eul whispers.

“Too much? Are you blind? You’ll knock his socks off!” Ariel explains in excitement. For a moment Ga Eul wants to scream traitor at her friend again especially after a few moments ago she had been concerned about Yi Jeong's intentions with her.

“You might as well wrap a bow on me already.” Ga Eul thinks sarcastically while panicking inwardly.

“She’ll look even more gorgeous after her hair and makeup are done.” Jae Kyung exclaims.

“You’ll be fine.” Jan Di assures Ga Eul, offering her a smile.

 

            The girls proceed to send Ga Eul to the salon inside the mall and Jan Di and Jae Kyung let her know that Yi Jeong will pick her up outside the mall in a few hours when she is done. They exchange numbers with Ariel and then decide to take her home.

“We’ll drop you off at home and go to Ji Hoo’s house to cheer him up.” Jan Di says to Ariel.  
“You guys should all come to the festival. Bring your friend along it will be good for him to be distracted.” Ariel says. Though they had not told her or Ga Eul what was going on from what she understood Ji Hoo was going through some sort of heartbreak.

“See you Ga Eul remember to invite Yi Jeong to the festival.” Ariel reminds her before she leaves with Jae Kyung and Jan Di.

            The place feels a little overwhelming. There are plenty of women inside the salon and all of them look filthy rich. Shinwa mall isn’t specifically for wealthy people but this specific salon is. Jae Kyung and Jan Di had paid for everything letting her know in the end that Yi Jeong would pay them back later. Ga Eul didn’t quite understand why he would pay for her things but promised herself to pay him back. She figured Yi Jeong was taking her somewhere expensive and the thought of that made her even more uncomfortable. Ga Eul thought of herself as someone with a comfortable but simple life style and wasting money on something that wasn’t necessary but an exaggerated luxury was definitely not on her list of wants.

“Getting ready for a date are we Ga Eul.”  
            The ringing that Ga Eul felt in her ears at the noise made her want to cringe.

“I would ask what you’re doing here but I know Yi Jeong probably paid for all this.” Sunny speaks again.

“You don’t look half bad for a commoner about to whore herself out for a good meal.” Sunny speaks and Ga Eul remains quiet trying to ignore the girl though she clenches her fists and grabs at the end of her dress. The scrunched yet silky material offering no type of release from her anger.

“Don’t you want to know where you’re going?” Sunny asks her again.

“I can tell you how your date will go and how it will end.” She continues with a fake smile her eyes piercing that they make Ga Eul want to step away from the obvious angry girl sitting next to her calmly getting her hair done.

“He first takes you to a very expensive restaurant.”  
“He’ll asks for the finest wine and the special of the night.” Sunny continues.

“He’ll complement your good looks,”  
“Even if you have none.” She adds with cold eyes and Ga Eul can feel her stomach churn.

“He’ll smile, say all the right things to a girl and before you know it you’re in bed.” Sunny says to her making Ga Eul stand and try to leave. She’s done anyway and was just about to get up before Sunny came.

“After that the next few days will be a blur of bodies and pleasure until he discards you for something better,”  
“Or worse” Sunny tells her though Ga Eul is already headed toward the door. Sunny’s next words however stop her in her tracks.  
“Don’t think you’ll be an exception Chu Ga Eul. If a woman of my caliber could not keep So Yi Jeong a girl such as yourself could never dream of it.”

~

            Yi Jeong doesn’t think tonight will be any different then any other “date” he’s ever had with a woman. Though silently he reminds himself that there is no hope, want, or need; to bed an innocent girl like Chu Ga Eul. He’s expecting to see Ga Eul at the front of the mall like he had explained to Jae Kyung but he doesn’t see her. Briefly Yi Jeong thinks of his friends and the behavior they all displayed today. It was extremely strange for his friends to ever warm-up to any girl he ever brought around. If anything, his friends avoided his wrecking ball of women like the plague.

“Ga Eul is different. Don’t hurt her.” Jan Di had messaged him previously and Yi Jeong sighed looking through the crowd of people and wondering if he would have to go inside the large Shinwa mall in search of the innocent country bumpkin.

“Sunbae.”  
The timid voice caused Yi Jeong to turn in it’s direction but the minute he did he felt his jaw drop.

            There was a very beautiful woman standing in front of him. Her shy yet curious eyes showed nervousness and her beautiful pouty lips were pursed together as she gazed at him. It took Yi Jeong a second to asses that the beautiful woman standing in front of him wearing a very complementary pink open back dress was the innocent little country bumpkin he had been calling his girlfriend for the past three days.

“Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong spoke though it sounded more like a question and he realized he’d said a little too much with his phrasing of her name when Ga Eul blushed.

“I didn’t want to wear this but Jae Kyung wouldn’t let me try on anything else.” Ga Eul whispered. Not wanting to embarrass Ga Eul further and trying to put her at ease Yi Jeong offered her a charming fake smile.

“You look beautiful Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong spoke reaching for her hand and giving it a soft kiss which made the girl blush.

“Shall we go?” He asked her to which Ga Eul nodded and allowed him to open his car door for her. Her soft scent of cherry blossoms hit him gently and he wondered what she was thinking.

            Ga Eul did not seem to be aware of his glances whenever they came to a stop and Yi Jeong’s ego was stroked when he realized Ga Eul was more than likely nervous. Through the entire ride to the restaurant which Yi Jeong made a reservation for every week; he had to remind himself that this date would not end the same way many other’s always had. Upon arriving at said restaurant, Yi Jeong opened Ga Eul’s door and with an arm around her waist led her inside.

“This way to your table Mr. So.” The hostess at the front of the restaurant speaks offering him a smile. Yi Jeong’s table is usually in the center of the restaurant not minding the stares he receives from being with beautiful women and this will be no exception to him. Tonight Ga Eul is breathtaking and attention is clearly on her when they walk in.

“Sunbae.” Comes Ga Eul’s shy voice again and Yi Jeong simply sends her a fake charming smile her way hoping to calm her as he pulls a chair out for her.

            A waiter comes over to their table seconds after Yi Jeong himself sits across the table from Ga Eul.

“Would you like the nights special Mr. So?” The waiter asks.

“Yes.”  
“Any specific wine for the night sir?”  
“Ga Eul-yang what would you like to have?” Yi Jeong asks her. There’s a flicker of something in Ga Eul’s eyes to fast for Yi Jeong to catch as she looks at him.

“I don’t drink.” Comes Ga Eul’s soft voice.

“Water then?” He questions and Ga Eul simply bites her lip but nods to him.

“I’ll have your best wine I suppose.” He says to the waiter who nods to him and bows before leaving. Yi Jeong offers Ga Eul another smile and he reaches for her hand the way he’s done with so many other women in the exact same place.

“You look beautiful Ga Eul-yang.”  
            Yi Jeong feels Ga Eul pull her hand away and she looks down quietly.

“You’ve already said that.” She tells him.

“That’s because I mean it Ga Eul-yang.” He tells her with his fake charming smile. The wine is brought out to him and he does wish she would have a drink with him but instead he continues to smile as he takes a sip of his wine.

“I am sorry about this afternoon. I didn’t mean to leave you alone.” He tells her.

“It’s alright. Your friends are nice. Not how I expected them to be. But in a good way.” Ga Eul tells him softly.

“That’s good then.” Yi Jeong tells her.

“I noticed that Ji Hoo was gone again. Is he alright?” Ga Eul asks and Yi Jeong can see genuine concern in her eyes. He’s not about to share information on Ji Hoo’s personal life but he’s willing to say what is necessary.

“He’s alright.” He tells her hoping that his answer is enough and it seems to be because Ga Eul nods at him silently and moves on to speak about something else.

“Sunbae.”  
“Yes Ga Eul-yang”

“There’s a festival in my neighborhood tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d like to come?” Ga Eul asks her voice soft.

“Sure.” He says with another fake charming smile.

“Oppa!” 

            There is a group of girls that come toward their table and Yi Jeong offers them a fake charming smile. He doesn’t remember their faces but they ask how he’s been and Yi Jeong can only be polite through small talk. He’s aware of shy Ga Eul silently listening while the five women in front of him all ask him to call them so they can all have some fun again and Yi Jeong agrees to that though he has no idea who they are. He’s sure that if he’s slept with them he has their number in his phone. However, putting a face to all those numbers is hard. Most of the time he’ll dial randomly and it’s more of a surprise each time he sees a face that should be familiar but ends up forgetting again by the next day.

“See you later Oppa,” The girls all say heading to their own table and Yi Jeong casually turns to Ga Eul and offers another fake charming smile.

“Sorry about that. I.”  
“Sunbae.”  
“Do you always bring girls here?”  
The questions takes Yi Jeong by surprise but before he can answer the waiter finally comes with their food and sets it on the table. Yi Jeong thanks the man and offers Ga Eul another fake charming smile though the girl is no longer paying attention intently looking down at her clasped hands on her lap.

“Ga Eul-yang?”  
“Sorry. This was a mistake.” Ga Eul speaks getting up to leave.

            There’s something inside his chest that sinks and Yi Jeong quickly pays for their uneaten food and rushes after Ga Eul. He doesn’t understand what happened but clearly she was upset about something. His mind works fast and he thinks it was due to the disturbance of those women. He can see Ga Eul walking along the street rather quickly in heels and Yi Jeong runs after her managing to catch up with her and grabbing her by the arm.

“I’m sorry about them Ga Eul I assure you it won’t happen again.” Yi Jeong says to her offering her another fake smile.

“Stop it!” She snaps at him her tone angry and taking him completely by surprise. There are tears in Ga Eul’s eyes and Yi Jeong starts to panic wondering if he’s about to be seen as a bad guy on the street while a girl cries in front of him.

“Why do you keep doing that?” She questions her eyes sad and disappointed.

“I’m sorry Ga Eul-yang I really don’t know those girls I was just being poli-”

“I’m not talking about them Sunbae. I don’t care about that.” She tells him.

“I’m aware of the fact that you date women more than a bear hibernates for the winter.”  
“But Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him tears forming in her eyes.  
“Even if this is all fake and neither of us has an interest in being with one another. I hoped we could be friends.”  
“I no longer wished to do this for Jae Ha but you asked that I at least consider this date as a trial for the next two weeks but I can’t keep doing this anymore.”  
“Ga Eul”  
“I can’t stand it any longer. How can I be around a person who keeps forcing himself to smile the way you do?” She questions her words causing him to freeze and find no words to speak.

            There’s a look in her eyes that tells Yi Jeong that Ga Eul is both sad and very much angry with him.

“You always force yourself to smile around me and if you can’t stand me then why do you-”  
“It really isn’t like that Ga Eul-yang” He hears himself say though his voice sounds coarse to his ears.

“Not just me but with everyone else? Why do you do that Sunbae?”  
“Why do you hide what you feel?”  
Yi Jeong feels so exposed at the moment but can’t seem to find words or voice anything. His throat has gone dry as he stares at Chu Ga Eul without knowing what to say.

“Yesterday you were so upset with me for being careless. You had every right to be upset but instead of scolding me for my carelessness or voicing out your concern you pretended that things were okay.”  
“If you were angry you should have said something!”  
“Jae Ha hit you and you should have hit him back for his careless behavior.”   
“Smiling is a good thing Sunbae.” Ga Eul finally speaks with a calm and soft tone.

“But only when it’s genuine. Otherwise. You should let other emotions show.” She finally says to him.

“I’ll send you the dress and everything else later Sunbae. Good bye.”  
            For a second more Yi Jeong remains quiet in his place watching Ga Eul walk away. Part of him very afraid at her words because she’s seen through his act but the other part makes him chase after her because she’s right and he tells himself that he needs to keep going with this because he is So Yi Jeong and he doesn’t get dumped especially by a commoner.

“Ga Eul-yang wait.” He calls out after her again and she stops though she doesn’t turn to look at him. He smiles as he approaches but her words are still in his head and he stops. He takes his coat off and places it on her shoulders. She turns then and there’s that look in her eyes of pain that reminds him of his younger self and guilt and so many more unwanted emotions flow through him that he decides it really is enough.

“At least let me give you a ride home. I can’t let you walk all by yourself.” He tells her calmly.

“This is the last time I’ll bother you. I promise.” He tells her and she silently follows him to his car. He opens the door for her and then heads to the other side of the car to get on the drivers’ side.

            The ride is quiet and there are so many questions that linger in his head. The most prominent one being how she could know and look past his armor so easily. He feels guilty as he goes over his behavior these past few days. Dragging an innocent girl into a world as twisted as his that was not meant for a purity like hers. He was a bastard and the worse part was he didn’t want to walk away. They arrive at her house and they both sit in the lingering silence for what feels like hours. He’s trying to find the right words to tell her but nothing comes to mind except a single phrase.

“I’m sorry.” Yi Jeong says to Ga Eul who quietly turns to look at him.

“I don’t know about.”  
“Your right about me.” He tells her.

“I’m a prick.”  
“I just.”  
“I never said that Sunbae.” Ga Eul assures him softly.

“I might have over reacted just a bit but I was overwhelmed. I don’t fit in with a fancy crowd.”

“I take everyone there.” He tells her and the car goes silent again.

“I’ve always done this. Aside from F4, Jan Di and Jae Kyung. I don’t have many friends.” He admits though he’s unsure as to why he’s telling her this. Maybe it’s to ease away some of his guilt to her for today or maybe because deep down he hopes someone can hear it.

“Quantity really isn’t such a big deal. It’s about quality. All your friends seem to be kind Sunbae.”  
“I don’t have many friends either. The school doesn’t really.”  
“Ariel and Jae Ha are my only friends. So you are better of than me in the friendship department as well.” Ga Eul tells him with a soft smile.

“I really am sorry about all this Ga Eul. I shouldn’t have dragged you through all this.”  
“It’s alright Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him.

“I really wish I’d given you a better impression of myself to you but I won’t ask that you keep this two-week thing up with me.” He says to her.

“I wish the same thing.” She tells him and that only makes him feel guiltier.

“I think my own behavior caused just as much trouble. I’ve been very over judgmental because I was feeling overwhelmed.”  


            Ga Eul’s answer takes him off guard and Yi Jeong wants to assure her she did nothing wrong when she looks up at him a firm gaze in her eyes that has not been there since they met.

“Were you planning to sleep with me Sunbae?” She asks him. The question lingers for a few seconds and Yi Jeong wonders what Ga Eul is thinking. He doesn’t lie to her because he knows she’ll know he’s lying.

“No. I never thought this would lead to anything.”  
“Then why did you ask me to go out with you for two weeks knowing this Sunbae. You could have asked anyone else and.”  
“I hate being lonely.”  
The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and he turns to look away from Ga Eul ashamed, exposed, and very embarrassed at himself.

“Okay Sunbae.”  
            Ga Eul doesn’t say more and Yi Jeong wonders what exactly it is she’s talking about and turns to look at her again.

“I’ll keep going out with you for the remaining two weeks.”  
“You don’t have to I-”

“I want us to be friends Sunbae. We can still do this but I hope you can be honest with me and we can get to know each other as friends.”  
“Maybe after this ends we can still be friends.” She tells him.

“So instead of dating. Your asking for a friendship trial period?”  
“Essentially.” Ga Eul tells him with a smile. Somehow the thought of that relaxes him and Yi Jeong can see himself being friends with a girl like Ga Eul.

“Alright.” He says to her and Ga Eul offers him a kind smile.

“Good night Sunbae. I’ll see you at school then?”  
“Can I still come and pick you up?” He decides to ask hoping he’s not pushing his luck with Ga Eul.

“Okay Sunbae. Good night.”  
“Good night Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong tells her.

~

            Ga Eul watches the car drive away and finally she feels at ease with this. Her intention was to sever all ties with Yi Jeong at first but that look in his eyes and the way he had spoken to her moments ago made her realize how lonely Yi Jeong was. In that confession of loneliness, she received from him she thought of her soulmate. The way Ariel’s mother had described him made her feel sad. Somewhere out there he was feeling the way Yi Jeong was and Ga Eul hoped that by helping this man, this friend; she could help her soulmate one day as well.

            She had learned more about Yi Jeong in these past few minutes than she had learned the past few days. She had not been able to decipher what his eyes stood for but now she did. Loneliness, and want for comfort.

“I’ll be there for him.”  
“I’ll be his friend.” Ga Eul thinks to herself. She can’t understand why Yi Jeong won’t share his sorrows with his friends but she realizes that if she were always surrounded by happy couples she might not want to rain on their parade with her problems either.

            The cold night air flies past her and Ga Eul pulls her coat closer only to realize it is Yi Jeong’s jacket. The soft cologne lingers around her for comfort and she smiles softly knowing she has made a new friend. Ga Eul takes a step only to see Jae Ha in front of her. Neither of them speak a word and simply look at each other. There’s a look in Jae Ha’s eyes that tell her he won’t speak first and knows she has to.

“Oppa. I’m sorry.” She confesses to him.

“I didn’t know how to tell you about Yi Jeong he.”  
“He’s bad news Ga Eul.” Jae Ha tells her.

“I’ve asked around. I’ve heard about him he.”  
“It’s not true Oppa.” Ga Eul cuts him off.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae is kind. He’s misunderstood but. He’s kind.”

 

            For a moment Jae Ha looks at Ga Eul and then he sighs in defeat.

“Do you remember that cat you found in the park. When we were kids.”  
“Cinnamon.” Ga Eul remembers.

“Do you remember how it would bite and scratch at anyone who would get close to it?” Jae Ha asked Ga Eul who smiled at the memory. Cinnamon was a small dark orange kitten she and Jae Ha had found as children and Ga Eul seeing a small animal in need decided to help the poor thing.

“I remember.” Ga Eul tells him with a smile.

“We went to the park for an entire week and you would try to coax it out with food and milk but each time you approached it and set the food down for him, he would scratch and bite you.”  
“Eventually he came to me and I brought him home.” Ga Eul spoke remembering how the cat had been long gone. He was hers since she was five and he had passed away when she was fifteen.

“He loved me very much.” Ga Eul said to him.

“You can’t save all the strays Ga Eul. Yi Jeong isn’t a pet.” Jae Ha tells her quietly; approaching her with a soft look in his eyes that makes Ga Eul realize he was never really angry at her.

“This time you won’t just have a few scratches and bites. I hope you understand that.” Jae Ha tells her hugging her tightly in his arms. She smiles and feels happy at his concern for her. She feels warmth and care from him and can only pull herself closer to that comfort.

“I know.” She tells him.

“But Oppa. I’ll be fine.”  
“My heart won’t be compromised.”  
Jae Ha doesn’t say anything more instead he kisses Ga Eul on the forehead and pats her head affectionately.

“I’ll always be here Ga Eul. Remember that.” He tells her before walking across the street to his own house.  With a soft smile Ga Eul enters her house feeling like somehow things are going back to their original place. That night for the first time in two days, Ga Eul finally sleeps.


	5. Chapter 4: Day 4: The Perfect Man

Hey guys sorry for the huge delay. I was pretty busy these past few weeks and had little time to write. I wanted this chapter to be perfect (For me at least) But hopefully things will get back to the two week wait. Please enjoy!

 

            It was difficult to sleep. The previous day had proved more than exhausting to Yi Jeong. Checking his clock, he realized it was only 4am. Yi Jeong had spent more than half the night up working on a new pottery creation inside his kiln. Ga Eul’s words had gravely effected him and while part of him was afraid of the country bumpkin who could look past all of his bullshit, another side of him was more than a little intrigued by it. Deep down he wished he could let someone in but there was just too much of his life that had been soiled with the bad and allowing innocence in would not only taint it but destroy it.

            Placing his pieces in the fire to harden and make themselves into the hard appearance but very fragile tea set he sighed. It was a cold morning and the warmth of the fire did nothing to warm him inside. It was a reflection of who he had become and Yi Jeong was disgusted with himself for knowing he would never feel anything but bitterness and self loathe.

“Up already?”  
            For a very brief moment, Yi Jeong froze thinking that Eun Jae had once again sought him out though he quickly relaxed when he realized it was his brother. The calm came for a second, only to be replaced by shame and guilt as it always did. Smiling, however; Yi Jeong put up a front for his brother in order to shield him of a pain that Yi Jeong knew would not only make Il Hyun hate him, but break his heart as well.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Yi Jeong answered his brother who offered him a smile.

“You’ll catch a cold in this weather if you don’t keep warm.” Il Hyun responded placing a blanket over Yi Jeong’s shoulders that made Yi Jeong feel like a child again.

            There were times when both Il Hyung and Yi Jeong would be in the Kiln together, years before Il Hyun had given up on becoming a potter. This place had been something shared between both brothers as a safe haven. It was a place where they would play together, hide away from both their parents. It was a place where all their bad childhood memories were replaced by good ones and their parents’ burdens could not reach them.

“I haven’t been here in such a long time.” Il Hyun says to him with a soft melancholic smile.

“You could always pick things up where you left them hyung. This Kiln still belongs to you too.”  
Il Hyun offers Yi Jeong a smile and ruffles his hair playfully as he would a child and Yi Jeong can’t help but smile at the gesture.

 

“Somethings can’t be picked up after leaving them. I’ve lost what little touch I had with pottery.”

“Besides. I’m happy.” Il Hyun tells him with a smile on his face.

“Why are you here so early?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“I don’t know. Something just told me to come.” Il Hyun shrugs.

“My big brother senses.” He adds with a smile and Yi Jeong can’t help but feel that pain in his chest. He doesn’t say it but more than guilt there is loneliness and abandonment. After Il Hyun left the So Mansion there wasn’t much of him that Yi Jeong saw. It was only now that he had become engaged to Eun Jae and was marrying her that Yi Jeong once again began to see him around again.

“I’m happy you know.” Il Hyun continues, interrupting Yi Jeong’s train of thought. Though there is not much that Yi Jeong can tell his brother without shattering his happiness, he simply smiles.

“Eun Jae makes me really happy. She’s perfect.”  
“You should settle down yourself. You’d be a lot happier.” Il Hyun tells him nudging him playfully and Yi Jeong can’t help but laugh at his brothers’ statement.

 

            If there is one thing So Yi Jeong can never see himself doing is marrying someone. There were certain rules to high society one had to follow and that included marrying someone that was equal in status with your family. Where as Il Hyun had a choice as to who he could marry Yi Jeong knew he did not.

“I don’t do arranged marriages.”  
“Come on Yi Jeong. Who says you have to marry someone our parents dictate?”  
“Marriage and love is for idiots.” Yi Jeong says and Il Hyun simply smiles and shakes his head at his brother.

“Love is different. It will make you happy.” Il Hyun tells him and Yi Jeong can’t help but think how happy his brother would be if he only knew the truth behind his own “Happiness”.

“Your friends seem to be settling down. I’m sure Jun Pyo and Jan Di will marry once they graduate.” Il Hyun tells him and silently Yi Jeong agrees though he deems his friend’s special circumstances he is still pessimistic that love will last forever or of their relationships are more mergers than anything. Most of the time he keeps these thoughts to himself because he does not want to anger Jun Pyo or Woo Bin when it comes to Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

“Love isn’t for me then.” Yi Jeong tells him.

“Your yet to find the right girl.”  
“Please spare me.” Yi Jeong scoffed and Il Hyun hit him in the back of the head.

“What was that for?” He questioned feeling a little bit like Jun Pyo.

“Sleeping with various women isn’t going to help you find the right person.”

“Neither is sleeping with Eun Jae.” He wanted to retort back but instead he kept his mouth shut.

“I’m heading back home before I open the coffee shop you should stop by to have breakfast Eun Jae and I would really appreciate if you’d joined us.”

“I have plans this morning.” Yi Jeong said to him.

“Alright then. Next time.” Il Hyun spoke to him before walking away.

            There was a feeling of emptiness that always seemed to follow Yi Jeong and talking to his brother only made him realize how truly lonely he was. Ga Eul’s words to him the previous day had rung in his head once more and part of him realized she was right about showing who he was but, would people really accept the real So Yi Jeong? With no time to think more on the subject he simply decided to pick Ga Eul up though what their relationship was now he was unsure of. What Yi Jeong did know was that two weeks weren’t up yet and for the time being he was whatever it was with Chu Ga Eul.

            The drive to her home was uneventful and his mind continued to play tricks on him by making him remember not only Ga Eul’s words but the images of him and Eun Jae from their escapades. His brother’s choice of words continued to weigh down on him and he wondered how long things would go on before Il Hyun would discover the truth behind him and Eun Jae. Clutching the steering wheel, he almost crashed into a trashcan in front of Ga Eul’s house that he had not noticed was there in the first place.

“Damn it.” He thought to himself, knowing that he had to get himself together before Ga Eul walked out. Sending her a brief text message to let her know he was outside Yi Jeong sighed and waited.

 

**Knock, Knock**

            His first instinct had been to jump from his seat but Yi Jeong was truly shocked to see Ariel standing outside his car door holding a small coffee cup and a paper bag.

“Let me in.” She spoke and somehow Yi Jeong did so automatically. Smiling Ariel let herself in the car and sat next to him. Her nose was a little red from the cold and she wore a white knitted hat, a soft brown coat and a uniform skirt. Her hair was tied in two pony tails and the way she was smiling at him reminded Yi Jeong of a child.

“Hi.” Ariel chirped to him.

“My mother asked that I bring breakfast out to you. It’s coffee and a French croissant.” Ariel spoke to him.

            For a second Yi Jeong didn’t know what to respond but Ariel simply smiled, pushed the cup onto is hand and opened the bag to reveal the bread.

“My mom made it. Don’t worry. They taste pretty great and she says you haven’t had breakfast.”  
Whether it was from shock, or how strange this girl was Yi Jeong couldn’t understand why he felt at ease with this girl. She was a bit like Ga Eul when it came to innocence, maybe even a little pretty herself but she was very child like.

“Anyway, you should eat up.” Ariel said to him just as Ga Eul’s front door opened and she walked out.   
“Ga Eul invited you to the festival right?” Ariel questioned Yi Jeong who found himself nodding.

“Great. I’ll see you later Yi Jeong.” She said to him heading out of the car.

“Strange girl.” Yi Jeong thought to himself.

~

            Time was gold and Ga Eul was regretting her past three days of sleepless nights. Ga Eul had volunteered to help Ariel and her mother prepare teas and herbs that they would be selling and offering to the people at the festival. Very early that morning, long before the sun had risen Ga Eul had woken to help carry various things into Ariel’s father’s truck. Her parents had not helped and Ga Eul felt a little betrayed when she asked if they could.

“Don’t worry Ga Eul the smell will come out eventually.” Ariel spoke while they loaded a few boxes filled with charms up.

“Does any of this stuff actually work?” Ga Eul whispered to her friend when she saw a love charm.

“Not really. I don’t think so. Mom never promises anything and she gives these out for free. It’s the future predictions that are real.” Ariel told her.

“Remember that love potion we made last year?” Ariel questioned causing Ga Eul to laugh at the memory.

            _It had been during one of the many let downs in love by Jae Ha. Ga Eul couldn’t remember what girl he was dating only that she was upset. In her desperate attempt to make herself feel better and after she and Ariel had played cards only to receive the death card and a cleanse of herbs (though if you asked Ariel and Ga Eul the smell was not so bad but the beating with them was) made them go for another method._

_Both Ga Eul and Ariel went to the public library, while Ariel wanted to search more on tarot on her own to avoid her mother’s crazy ways as she put it. Ga Eul stumbled upon a book of spells._

_“That’s all crap.”  
“There are witches.” Ga Eul pointed out._

_“I don’t like forced love.” Ariel pointed out. It had stung to hear that but Ariel had been right. However, that didn’t deter her hope of finding love._

_“Something neutral just to find our soulmate.” Ga Eul had suggested._

_“I think we were switched at birth Ga Eul and when that DNA test proves your parents are mine and my crazy mother is your mother things will make a lot more sense.”_

_In that moment, Ga Eul wished there was a pillow around to hit her friend with but instead she opted to stick her tongue out; though Ariel only laughed._

_“Come on crazy, I’ll help you with this soulmate love potion but you better hope this doesn’t mess with my future Ga Eul or I’ll find a spell to make you go bald.” Ariel joked._

_Ga Eul remembered checking the book out of the library and then running home with Ariel to read it. She was glad her friends mother had so many herbs because there were so many weird things that were needed to make the potion and Ariel had access to most of it._

_“What is this?” Ga Eul asked while they stood in the middle of the small office Ariel’s mother had._

_“Lions tooth.” Ariel spoke causing Ga Eul to drop it._

_“Put it in the bag this thing says we’ll need it.” Ariel spoke. Ga Eul found it funny how enthusiastic Ariel now seemed to do this; a complete 360 to what she had said a few hours ago._

_“Deer eye, eagle eye.”_  
“What are you doing?”  
            Gasping and rather startled both girl turned and saw Jae Ha standing there. Ga Eul felt her heart stop before embarrassment and guilt followed suit at what she had been planning.

_“How did you get in here?” Ariel questioned only to have Jae Ha raise and eyebrow in question._

_“Your mom let me in. She told me you guys just came back. I wanted to take you two out for ice cream as a final relax before exams start on Monday.”_

_“Again, what are you two doing?” Jae Ha questioned._

_In that moment Ga Eul wanted the ground to swallow her up. Panic was clearly written in her eyes and she turned to Ariel for some help. Her friend offered a bright smile to Jae Ha first before speaking,_

_“We’re making a potion.”  
“Ariel!” Ga Eul spoke her voice a screech that pierced through the room._

_“A potion for what?” Jae Ha questioned in disbelief._

_“School to pass exams.”  
Laughter erupted in the room while Jae Ha began to laugh whole heartedly while holding his sides, tears practically falling from his eyes before finally he calmed._

_“Are you two serious?”_  
“That’s a load of crap.”  
At Jae Ha’s words Ga Eul could feel her cheeks redden and she appreciated her friend for not throwing her under the bus.

_“All you have to do is study hard and hope you pass with a decent grade.” Jae Ha spoke nonchalantly._

_“I know. But a potion won’t kill us and we could use the extra help.” Ariel said._

_“Fine. I’m in” Jae Ha spoke with a smile._

_“You can’t be serious?” Ga Eul spoke to Jae Ha._

_“It’s Friday. I don’t have anything else to do right now and I’m sure this won’t take more than a few hours so lets just have fun.”  
“Your making fun of us.” Ariel spoke to him._

_“Yes.”_

_“But I also want to see if this works.” Jae Ha spoke though the smile on his face gave away that he was only looking to joke around and play along with them._

_Ga Eul was hoping Ariel could somehow send Jae Ha away but instead she simply sent him to gather the easy ingredients._

_“Honey, your favorite flower and a personal item.” Ariel had told him._

_“Alright.” Jae Ha spoke before he left._

_“Ariel. What are you doing. He can’t be here. This is.”_  
“Calm down. He doesn’t really know what we’re doing.”  
“But he’ll figure it out! And when he does I’ll have to move to Japan!”  
“Japan is a very nice place and-”

 _“Ariel!”_  
“It’ll be fine go bring your favorite flower and a personal item.”  
“I need to go find my things and I have an electric powered rice cooker we can use.” Ariel spoke before walking out of the room. 

_For what felt like hours Ga Eul panicked wondering what she would do. In the end, she simply resided herself to her fate and headed home. She had a dried bouquet of daisies Jae Ha had given her when she graduated middle school and would use that as a disguise for both her personal item and as the flower needed. Thinking of something to bring she came across a patch given to her with the Shinwa school crest and decided it would work to appear she wanted to pass her Shinwa exams. Heading back outside she made her way back to Ariel’s home only to see her friend carrying a larger rice cooker and balancing a very heavy bag of ingredients._

_“Ga Eul we need a rabbits’ foot. Jae Ha is letting us use his father’s old shed in his house for this. Could you go grab the black bag to the far right.”  
“A foot?” Ga Eul asked feeling a little bit more than a little grossed out._

_“What does your mom-”_

_“Yes. In the back Ga Eul in some sort of jar just try not to break it.”  
“And hurry.” Ariel says taking Ga Eul’s items and heading across the street to Jae Ha’s place. _

_Feeling like she’s going to gag Ga Eul realizes that this is all her fault but practically runs inside Ariel’s house (Careful not to be seen by Ariel’s mother) she runs into the room grabbing the first jar she sees with a black bag covered in tape and runs out trying not to panic. She runs to the old shed that is just as small as Ariel’s mother’s office only instead of being covered in weird herbs it’s covered in tools, has a small dusty table and a small television._

_“Great. You’re here. Help me place the candles around the cooker.” Ariel speaks to Ga Eul._

_“Is this even safe? And why are all the candles red?” Jae Ha questioned._

_“Good health. We don’t want to pass out due to stress you know how hard exam weeks are.” Ariel lied nonchalantly. Had Ga Eul not known her friend she would have thought her a pathological liar but Ga Eul knew Ariel must have thought of everything to lie to Jae Ha in the few moments they had all been apart._

_Ga Eul watched Ariel light the candles around the cooker and place stones around._

_“For a good balanced mind.” Ariel lied to Jae Ha before ordering him to plug in the rice cooker._

_“Alright we need water.” Ariel spoke reaching for a gallon of water that looked to be a decade old and was even yellow._

_“Seriously. You could have just brought some water from your house.” Ariel spoke to Jae Ha._

_“It’s fine my father drinks this stuff sometimes.”_  
“You have to drink the potion too.”  
“I’ll go get clean water.”  
“Relax. We have to just wear it in a small vile like a good luck charm.” Ariel explained to Jae Ha before continuing.

_“Eagle eye for wisdom, Lion tooth for…strength, deer eyes for…cuteness.”_

_Had Ga Eul been in any other situation or if this was a sitcom she would have laughed at how ridiculous her friend was sounding by lying for her but for now she could only bite her lip and pray Jae Ha kept himself entertained by only snickering to hide his laughter and not figure out what type of potion they were doing._

_“Mint leaves for… freshness. Rosemary for…”_  
“Whatever it’s for. Now the rest of the items. You go first Jae Ha.”  
“I just brought this red rose from my moms garden. Let’s just hope she hasn’t noticed I picked it.”  
“And my last exam just to guarantee that perfect score again.” He spoke tossing his items inside the pot.

_“I brought white roses. They’re my favorite. And of course this music note for musicians they’re so.”  
“Ariel.” Ga Eul panicked._

_“I mean. I love the piano and hope to one day learn and if I pass this exam mother will get me piano lessons.”  
“Your turn Ga Eul.” Ariel spoke trying to divert the attention from her._

_“Daisies and the Shinwa patch.” She spoke softly, sincerely wishing she’d get her wish of her soulmate._

_“Now the last ingredient a lucky rabbits foot.” Ariel spoke reaching for the jar that Ga Eul had placed on the table.  
“That doesn’t look like a rabbits foot.” Jae Ha spoke a bit disgusted._

_“It’s a whole rabbit.” Ariel exclaimed causing Ga Eul to gag._

_“Why does your mother keep a dead rabbit.”_  
“She doesn’t.”  
“There’s a woman who stops by each week to pick it up for some weird remedy she heard of for a longer life or something.” Ariel explained.

_“She won’t be getting it this week.” She spoke with a mischievous smile._

_“Wait. Let’s just take the foot.” Ga Eul spoke not wanting to get in trouble._

_“You want to cut his foot off go ahead. I’m not touching it.” Ariel spoke._

_“Jae Ha.”  
“Your going to put the whole thing in?” Jae Ha questioned to Ariel._

_“You cut the foot off then?” She spoke to him._

_“I can’t handle dead things.” Jae ha spoke turning a little green._

_Exchanging glances between one another both Ga Eul and Jae Ha knew this was a very bad idea but Jae Ha didn’t have to know this was her idea and not Ariel’s._

_“I’m not cutting its foot off. I can’t even look at it. I’m tossing it in with the bag included.” Ariel spoke opening the large jar and letting the contents of it splash its way inside the rice cooker._

_“Besides. If a rabbit foot is lucky a whole rabbit will make us golden.” Ariel explained._

_“We have to wait an hour before this finishes then we can put it into small vyles to carry around for luck.” Ariel explained._

_“Fine. Lets just go get ice cream.” Jae Ha spoke to them._

_They had all proceeded to leave and came back later after an hour of chatting and enjoying ice cream together. What they had not planned on was the stench that emitted from the shed as soon as they walked in. Ga Eul’s eyes stung from the smell and she knew she wasn’t the only one when both Jae Ha and Ariel were gagging._

_“What the hell is that smell?” Jae Ha questioned trying to breathe._

_“It smells like something died” Ariel spoke up with her hand to her mouth though the smell was so strong it was impossible not to smell._

_“It’s that dead rabbit.” Jae Ha spoke leaning against the wall for support as he continued to gag._

_“It’s a rabbit it shouldn’t- Ga Eul. There were two jars. One to the left the other to the right. Which one did you grab?” Ariel spoke gagging, tears running from her eyes from the smell._

_“I. I don’t remember.” Ga Eul spoke. Though she was gagging and wanted to run if they didn’t turn the cooker off it would explode and the candles needed to be turned off. Heading towards it with a hand to her mouth she tried to blow out the candles but failed miserably afraid the stench would get in her mouth so instead Jae Ha did so._

_“Ga Eul. Which jar did you?”  
“Why does that matter lets just turn this crap off and never speak of this again.” Jae Ha spoke. _

_“Because” Ariel continued while Ga Eul tried to turn off the cooker first before unplugging it, her eyes were stinging so bad and she could hardly see, and by the way Jae Ha and Ariel bumped into each other trying to get out of the shed Ga Eul knew she wasn’t the only one with that problem._

_“One was a rabbit. The other was a skunk.”  
Horror filled Ga Eul’s eyes when she pressed the open button instead emitting the horrid smell to a hundredth power. Ariel screamed and Jae Ha began to gag running to Ga Eul and unplugging the cooker from the plug closing the lid himself though the damage had been done._

_The three made it outside but the smell followed after them as they lay on the grass gagging._

_“Who has a skunk in their house?” Jae Ha questioned panting from disgust._

_“It’s a remedy for acne. My mom makes for a guy that comes by every week.” Ariel spoke._

_“How are we going to get the smell out?” Ga Eul panicked._

Being punished that day was pretty bad. Ga Eul remembers being yelled at by her parents and she knows Jae Ha and Ariel were too, though Ariel’s mother was not upset her father had given her an earful by what Ariel had told her later on. The worse part of it all was the smell. Ga Eul remembers her parents, Jae Ha’s and Ariel’s parents making them bathe outside for three days straight in tomato juice.

“That’s something I regret. I’m never going to fall for any of this again.” Ga Eul spoke.

“What are you talking about?” Jae Ha asked walking over from across the street and helping the girls load the car.

“The potion.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Jae Ha spoke scrunching his nose.

“I thought I would smell like skunk for the rest of my existence.” Jae Ha spoke.

“I still can’t believe our parents made us sleep outside for three days.” Ariel spoke.

“We gave you a tent.” Ariel’s mother spoke walking over to them.

“Besides. We couldn’t let you children in the house with that smell.”  
“Playing with potions. Your lucky you didn’t do things correctly and mess up your futures by”  
Whatever Mrs. Lee was planning on saying she quickly grew quiet and shook her head offering a smile.

“Not something you should know.” She told them.

“But what I can tell you is that things only work when you believe them wholeheartedly.” She spoke handing Ga Eul a blue charm.

“For wish making.” She told her.

            Just for a second Ga Eul thought about what she really wanted in life. True love, and happiness. Even if the world wouldn’t allow her to dream about perfection, part of her still wished to grab it. Offering a smile to Ariel’s mother she nodded and placed the small blue charm inside her pocket.

“Ga Eul. Breakfast.” Her mother called from inside and she then headed inside her home after giving both her friends a wave in goodbye. Just as she entered her door she received a message from Yi Jeong letting her know that he was picking her up soon. While her parents discussed their usual morning talk around her Ga Eul quietly ate her piece of toast and jam. She wasn’t at all hungry and wondered where exactly it was that she now stood with So Yi Jeong. They were definitely not dating anymore after all she said to him. Could they be friends?

            No matter which way Ga Eul thought about it the answer was inconclusive and she figured she would have to wait for whatever reaction Yi Jeong had today. Her mind was set that if at any moment Yi Jeong gave her that fake smile that could fool anyone but her, then she would definitely cut all ties with him. His confession from the past night in regards to loneliness made her sad thinking about it.

            There was no pity. In fact, why or how could she pity someone who had so much money. Loneliness was something that definitely knew no class and though Ga Eul may not have had the most money in the world never in her life had she felt lonely. For that Ga Eul was grateful.

“Ga Eul honey. Are you alright. You’ve hardly been sleeping or eating these past few days and your worrying me honey.”  
Looking up from where she was sitting Ga Eul was surprised to only see her mother at the table.

“Where’s dad?”  
“He left for work.” Her mother responded before raising a hand up to Ga Eul’s forehead to ensure that she was not sick.

“Is everything alright sweetheart?” Her mother questioned.

“I’m alright. Just a bit. Occupied with school.” Ga Eul answered giving her other a soft smile to reassure her that she was okay.

“Is someone at that school picking on you?”  
“You didn’t bring home your bento box a few days ago and you haven’t been taking your Moped.”  
“I’m alright really. I’ve gotten a ride. A friend is picking me up.”  
“Alright sweetheart. Are you going to the festival tonight?”

“Yes. I volunteered to help Ariel and her mother.”  
“Alright sweetheart. Have fun and call us if you’ll stay until the end of the festival.”  
            With a smile Ga Eul nodded, quickly had her breakfast, and headed out the door. Thoughts of Yi Jeong only continuing when she saw his orange lotus car parked outside her house. What surprised her however was that Ariel was sitting inside his car talking to him. Smiling to herself Ga Eul couldn’t help but think how odd it looked. While Yi Jeong seemed to be someone who closed himself off entirely. Ariel was like an open book exuding with confidence. For a moment Ga Eul wondered if maybe Ariel should be the one to try and get Yi Jeong out of his shell. He certainly looked more than amused by whatever it was her friend was saying. When she was finally spotted Ariel exited Yi Jeong’s car and headed towards her.

“I’ll see you later at the festival with Yi Jeong, Ga Eul” Ariel spoke with a bright smile.

“You’ll be good for him. I can’t understand but. Anyways. My mom says you should…allow yourself to be open to pain if you want happiness.” Ariel spoke trying to remember her mothers’ words. Though Ga Eul couldn’t quite understand what her friend was saying she simply nodded.

“Anyways. Could you believe she’s making me wear a kimono with her this time, I somehow feel like she’s sending me off to marriage with the ways she insists on making me look ‘beyond beautiful,’ as she puts it.” Ariel spoke with an eye roll.

“Can you wait here. I want to be able to enjoy the festival in a normal way so would you mind taking spare clothes for me. Keep them in Yi Jeong’s car for me.” Ariel begged.

“Alright.” Ga Eul spoke to her friend before she ran inside her house and snuck back outside with a small bag.

“Thank you. See you later.” Ariel spoke before running back inside her house. Ga Eul turned to head to the car and found Yi Jeong opening the door for her.

“Your friend is. Very amusing.” Yi Jeong spoke with a smirk.

            Normally Ga Eul would defend her friend when it came to certain comments such as these but there seemed to be no malice in Yi Jeong’s voice if anything there was amusement and Ga Eul found herself smiling genuinely at Yi Jeong. Her worries of today somehow evaporating. Today there truly was no pressure to be anything than just herself either.

“Ariel is just Ariel.” Ga Eul spoke to him before Yi Jeong opened the car door for her.

“You don’t have to open the door for me anymore. Friends.”  
“My brother taught me to always open doors for women and I do the same for Jan Di and Jae Kyung when Jun Pyo and Woo Bin aren’t around.” Yi Jeong clarified. Nodding, Ga Eul then went inside the car the soft click of the door was heard but she was quick to buckle her seat belt before Yi Jeong got inside doing the same himself and starting the car back up again. She watched him take a sip of his coffee and then he began to drive. By his posture Ga Eul could tell that he was struggling to feel comfortable and she wondered if what she had asked of him had been too much.

“Can a fake smile really protect someone so much?” She wondered to herself.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke quietly.

“I hope you don’t think of me as a rude person. Or that I’m rather” Biting her lips Ga Eul couldn’t seem to find the right word but as they came to a stop in the traffic light Yi Jeong turned to look at her in question.

“As what?” He asked.

“Well. What do you think of me?” She questioned a blush to her cheeks, wondering if she was being to forward or if what she was saying was coming out properly.

            For a long moment, Yi Jeong was quiet and seemed to be pondering her question.

“I.”  
“I think your very. Innocent Ga Eul-yang.”  
“Innocent?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Yes.” Yi Jeong spoke though he didn’t elaborate further when the traffic light switched for him to go. She could see him take a hand off the steering wheel as he drove and blindly search for what she realized was a brown paper bag.

“Would you like some Ga Eul-yang. It’s a croissant.”  
“Ariel brought it for you I assume.” Ga Eul said with a smile.

“Her mother makes the best croissants.” She spoke.

“Would you life some?” Yi Jeong asked her.

“I’ve already had breakfast. Sunbae. You should eat something.” Ga Eul spoke.

~

            If there was ever a time where So Yi Jeong was confused. Then now would definitely be that time. He was unsure himself where Ga Eul and he stood. More so when she was thrusting pieces of bread at his face. There seemed to be a very innocent look on her face which told him she had no other underlying actions than to just simply feed him. Robotically, if not a little uncomfortably, Yi Jeong slowly opened his mouth and allowed Ga Eul to feed him. She offered a bright smile though there was a small blush on her cheeks as she looked away which told him that she had realized the intimacy in such a gesture. To say that he had been surprised at her was an understatement. There was something about this girl that he couldn’t quite figure out.

Where they friends? They certainly were not “dating” anymore.

            Yi Jeong always drew a line when his escapades with women ended but technically he and Ga Eul still had a total of ten more days if one did not count today.

“Sorry. I.” Ga Eul began  
“It’s alright,” Yi Jeong interrupted her.

“I know it means nothing.” He said to her and she seemed to relax. Taking the croissant in his hand he simply placed it in his mouth to try to ease away some of the tension, though part of him felt ridiculous for doing so. Just for a moment he instinctively wanted to offer her a fake smile but stopped himself when her words the previous night kept appearing in his mind. He had never seen this girl angry and for such a silly thing was beyond him. Then again, no one had ever been angry for him. The expression on her face was strange to him as was her reaction. Yi Jeong wanted to ask Ga Eul more about it but part of him feared that the words pity come out of her mouth. Pity was some thing he could never take.

            They arrived to school soon after, and he wasn’t all that surprised to find the usual crowd of girls waiting for him.

“Ga Eul-yang. Wait.” He spoke to her getting out of the car first and then going around to open the car door for her. The last thing he needed was for someone to start something with her again.

“I won’t hold your hand if you don’t want me to. But just stay close by.” He said to her.

Yi Jeong could see a look of overwhelm cross Ga Eul’s features once more and he wanted to apologize to her sincerely.

“I can handle this.” She whispered to him entangling her arm to his and pulling herself closer once they began to walk. The crowd parted and Yi Jeong found himself relaxing it seemed this method worked a lot better than hand holding or throwing an arm around her waist or shoulder. Though there was still that nervous look in her eyes. It seemed small physical contact would be fine if he asked her first. For someone who was called a Casanova Yi Jeong seemed to become a blind idiot in front of Ga Eul-yang and he was unsure of what that meant.

            As soon as they entered the school building Ga Eul’s hold on Yi Jeong loosened and slowly she let go of him, though they still walked together at a close proximity. From a distance Yi Jeong could see his friends and he was relieved to note that Ji Hoo had finally made it to school. Everyone seemed to be having light conversation though Yi Jeong noted how quiet Ji Hoo was. Not that it wasn’t normal for Ji Hoo to remain silent but occasionally he would speak, though this time there was none of that.

“Hey Ga Eul.” Jan Di and Jae Kyung greeted her casually. It surprised Yi Jeong when Jae Kyung and Jan Di pulled Ga Eul toward them. Part of him wondered just what exactly had happened the day before when the girls had gone to the mall together though he assumed they got along great, the shy look Ga Eul wore told him she was yet to be fully comfortable around all of them.

Yi Jeong watched as Jae Kyung and Jan Di began to discuss their classes with Ga Eul who would occasionally speak and slowly a soft smile spread across her face that made Yi Jeong smile. His eyes caught Ga Eul’s and then he found himself looking away.

“Are you listening Yi Jeong.” Came the loud voice of Jun Pyo.

“What?”  
“He asked if you finished the homework for English. We have that class next.” Woo Bin said to him.

“Yeah. Though I’m not sure if it’s right. English isn’t my best subject.”  
“Whatever. At least it’s done. Give it to us.” Jun Pyo spoke though in the tone he spoke Yi Jeong realized he was trying to be unheard by Geum Jan Di and Yi Jeong smirked.

“Doesn’t Jan Di usually help you with your homework Goo Jun Pyo?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Yes but she was unavailable because someone asked for her help.” Jun Pyo said. Shaking his head Yi Jeong handed Jun Pyo his assignment though he knew he himself had only gotten above a D-. English wasn’t his best subject as far as grammar and things of that nature. He could speak it just fine but the rest he usually copied of Ji Hoo and the latter had not attended school the past few days.

            Looking at his friend once more Yi Jeong was tempted to ask if he was alright though he knew the answer to that himself. The bell rang and he turned to Ga Eul who was simply waiting for him with her own books in hand. Walking towards her he simply escorted her to her first class.

“I really am sorry about all this Ga Eul- yang.”  
“You don’t have to apologize anymore Sunbae. All I want is that you become sincere with yourself and nothing else should matter. If you can promise me that then I can forgive you for this small matter.” Ga Eul said to him before walking inside her classroom and leaving him filled with more questions as to who exactly Chu Ga Eul was.

            Classes seemed to pass by rather quickly and although he would have liked to ponder more on the subject which was Chu Ga Eul Yi Jeong was currently sitting besides a very quiet Yoon Ji Hoo.

“You can stop staring at me like a worried mother hen.” Ji Hoo spoke to Yi Jeong who offered a chuckle.

“Sorry.”  
“You guys are worse than the girls today. I said I was fine.” Ji Hoo spoke to him.  
“I’m not saying your not just. Don’t let this get you down anymore than it should.”  
“I came to school didn’t I. I’ll be fine.” Ji Hoo spoke though the tension in his voice did not leave.

Yi Jeong realized that he could never and probably would never understand exactly what it was Ji Hoo was feeling at the moment. Had he ever felt something remotely similar to heartbreak. If finding out your girlfriend was a two-timing gold digger counted; then maybe, he had. But Yi Jeong supposed that maybe that wasn’t the best example nor the best way to show his friend some sympathy considering Ji Hoo had always been so in love with Seo Hyun since they were children.

“Any plans for today then?” Yi Jeong found himself asking his friend.

“Yes. The girls invited me out with them and unless I want them to drag me out of my house I better go with them. You know how Jan Di and Jae Kyung are. They drag Jun Pyo and Woo Bin by their leashes like a couple of ragdolls.” Ji Hoo spoke and Yi Jeong found himself smirking and shaking his head.

“Thanks for worrying, but as I said I’ll be fine.” Ji Hoo finally stated.

            From there on the subject was dropped. Yi Jeong wasn’t good at feelings anyway and he wasn’t willing to push Ji Hoo more than he wanted to be pushed. The girls would already try to get Ji Hoo to talk to them and Yi Jeong didn’t think he nor any of his friends (Girls’ included) could actually handle the painful emotions Ji Hoo was feeling at the moment.

            The day continued as expected. It seemed that his friends were walking on eggshells around Ji Hoo by the time lunch came, Yi Jeong wasn’t at all surprised to get a message from Ji Hoo that let everyone know that he was off somewhere in a corner taking a nap. From his own perspective Yi Jeong would have hated if everyone appeared to be hovering around him. Ji Hoo was by far the most reserved person other than himself, that he knew and Yi Jeong was going to back off. He himself had done or spoken too much already. Even if he wanted to be there for his friend he would have to wait like the rest.

“Ga Eul. Is this right?” Came the rambunctious voice of the Shinwa heir who was currently stuffing his face with Ga Eul’s lunchbox.

            It confused Yi Jeong how well his friends seemed to adjust to Ga Eul but the weird thing of it all was too see Goo Jun Pyo who only surrounded himself with F4 with a commoner. Not that anyone else had tried to broaden their friendly horizons. Though everyone else was usually civil Goo Jun Pyo was often rude and cold to anyone that did not include the girls or the rest of F4.

“Ya! Jun Pyo don’t hog Ga Eul.” Jan Di snapped at her boyfriend walking over to where Jun Pyo sat with Ga Eul.

“At least let her eat something. She needs strength to have patience with your stupidity.” Jan Di joked though she was met with a “Yah!” From Jun Pyo.

“It’s fine.” Ga Eul spoke offering a thank you to Jan Di who offered her a plate of cookies and a cup of tea.

“Her notes are pretty good. I think I’ll be able to pass the test for next period with an above average grade.” Woo Bin spoke to Yi Jeong while flipping through a stack of notebooks that were in the center of the table. Even Jae Kyung was quietly studying alongside Woo Bin silently copying notes.

“It’s great isn’t it?” Jan Di whispered to Yi Jeong going to sit next to him. While observing Jun Pyo and Ga Eul.

            Jun Pyo seemed to be asking Ga Eul a question while she offered a kind smile and continued to explain to Jun Pyo about physics.

“I love Jun Pyo.” Jan Di admitted taking Yi Jeong off guard. Though he was very aware that her friends were not only arranged to be married but in love. It was rare for either of the two to ever show it. Yi Jeong wasn’t sure why Jan Di was sharing this detail with him considering how he felt about that “emotion” he deemed non existent.

“But even I lose my patience with him sometimes when it comes to teaching him things.”

“I guess Ga Eul has the patience of a nun.” Jan Di joked.

“Aren’t you at all jealous of her?” Yi Jeong questioned watching the proximity which Jun Pyo and Ga Eul were sitting together. Both of them on one couch leaned close together with a notebook each in their lap. Their shoulders were touching as they spoke and Yi Jeong wondered why Ga Eul looked so relaxed next to Goo Jun Pyo but seemed to tense whenever he slightly touched her.

“Why would I be?” Jan Di spoke with a chuckle.

“Ga Eul is just helping him. She has no want for Jun Pyo and. I trust him.” Jan Di spoke with a look in her eyes that Yi Jeong could not comprehend.

“Besides. I believe Ga Eul is in love with a man named Jae Ha?” Jan Di spoke with a smile before patting Yi Jeong on the shoulder.

“How you tricked her to agree to this shenanigan with you is beyond me but. Thank you for giving us a new friend.” Jan Di said to him.

            It was that question that made Yi Jeong question everything he had done from the moment Chu Ga Eul quite literally blushed her way into his life. Just before lunch was over Ga Eul had walked over to him and reminded him of their plans to go to the festival. Yi Jeong refused to call it a date seeing as he and Ga Eul now stood on something that couldn’t quite be called a friendship and it most certainly was not a relationship. Whatever it was he was looking forward to spending time with Ga Eul. It would be a way to erase one of the horrible impressions he had left on his innocent country bumpkin. Yi Jeong would try to be himself as much as he could or at least give Ga Eul a chance to be herself and drag him along to whatever it was she wanted to do. By the end of the night he hoped they would end on good terms. Maybe then Yi Jeong wouldn’t feel so bad for the previous night which had ended their very short relationship. He had only ever been dumped once and he was still having a hard time getting over that sour taste in his mouth. With Ga Eul, he had also been dumped but figured what no one knew wouldn’t hurt his reputation. Her words to him that night however had hurt more than just his pride and he hoped to simply regain some face with her. If by tonight she still had a bad impression of him, then she could tell all of Korea what a bad person he was.

            By the time school had let out and Yi Jeong had driven himself and Ga Eul to the festival the streets seemed to be packed with people and it was hard to find a place to park his car.

“The festival usually starts mid afternoon. But the night part is the best.” Ga Eul spoke to him with excitement while they waited to cross the street and head to the festival. The smile on her face so genuine that it made Yi Jeong want to smile back at her.

“Over here!”

Hearing Jae Kyung’s voice Yi Jeong looked across the street and saw not only Jae Kyung but the rest of F4 and Geum Jan Di.

“Come on Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke starting to walk toward his friends.

            When they reached the other side Yi Jeong was surprised to see Ji Hoo there as well, standing behind the two couples; a sullen look in his eyes.

“What are you guys doing here?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“It’s a festival man. A commoner festival we were curious.” Woo Bin spoke throwing an arm around Yi Jeong.

“I want food.” Came Jun Pyo’s loud voice to Jan Di, the two starting to bicker.

“Ga Eul and Ariel invited us yesterday. They have a few carnival rides.” Jae Kyung spoke with excitement.

“Come on Prince Song. I want to go on all the rides.” Jae Kyung spoke with excitement.

“Calm down monkey.” Woo Bin joked.

“What’s with the bag Ga Eul?” Jan Di questioned Ga Eul who was carrying a black bag with her.

“It’s clothes for Ariel. She sent me a message earlier for us to go save her. She’s been helping her mother all day in their booth and she wants to come have some fun.” Ga Eul spoke.

“Great. Let’s go to her booth then. Her mother can give us a reading.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“A reading?” Woo Bin questioned.

“Ariel’s mom is a psychic.” Ga Eul explained.

            Yi Jeong would have expected his friends to say something about the subject especially Goo Jun Pyo who had no filter but instead he shrugged and muttered something about food again as they headed inside.

“We all brought cash right?” Jan Di questioned followed by yes.

“Some booths do accept credit card and they’re the company owned booths but the smaller ones only accept money. I think Shinwa has a booth here too.” Ga Eul spoke.

“Really?” Came Jun Pyo’ s surprised voice as they headed inside.

            Walking around the deeper they went Yi Jeong could see several small food establishments along with a few game booths here and there. There were children running from place to place, some holding on to small fish bags, others with stuffed animals. People walked along the crowd eating cotton candy, or holding a bag of popcorn. There was such a happy friendly banter going that his friends himself seemed to have been affected by it. Even Ji Hoo was smiling at the children that ran past him. Ga Eul was talking quite animatedly with his friends explaining to them all the booths that were around, what they served, what games and prizes some booths offered. It was the most Yi Jeong had seen her speak and yet there was a sensation of disappointment in the back of his mind as he saw himself surrounded by his friends.

            Finally, they came to a stop in front of a large booth with several red curtains covering around it. There was a sign written in front that read Psychic Predictions.

“Ji Hoo Sunbae would you mind ringing the small bell?” Ga Eul asked his friend who was closer to the booth. There was a small little bell that seemed to dangle at the front of the curtain and Ji Hoo simply pulled before a soft tinkered sound emitted that was too soft to be heard by the screams around them but the first curtain opened. To reveal a young girl dressed in a white and red kimono. The outside was embroidered with white stich flower patterns. There was red that was visible from the inside which made the kimono look more beautiful and a red lace in the middle. At first Yi Jeong had not realized that it was Ariel that stood in front of them. Her hair was held up in a styled side bun while a couple of red flowers were woven on the left side of her hair. Her makeup was light but definitely accentuated how pretty the girl was. Though Yi Jeong wondered why she was in a wedding Kimono.

“Konichiwa.” Ariel spoke bowing but once she looked up at them her face lit up with relief.

“Ga Eul. Thank god.” Ariel spoke trying to walk toward her friend and reach for her bag of clothes only to trip with the shoes she was wearing.

            Everyone watched as Ariel fell forward and into Ji Hoo’s arms.

“Sorry.” Ariel spoke, Yi Jeong finding it quite odd when he noticed for the first time since meeting the girl she actually looked embarrassed and a bit flustered. Yi Jeong wasn’t at all surprised at the cold emotionless look that Ji Hoo offered though Ariel was still clinging to him. Ji Hoo himself loosely held her and Yi Jeong knew he was waiting for Ariel to steady herself and let him go. Though if anyone passed by and looked at the two they would think something else. It was no time for jokes or to bring this sort of thing up given Ji Hoo’s recent feelings towards weddings but his friend who seemed to enjoy wearing white suits himself looked like a groom beside Ariel.

**Click**

            The flash and small click of a camera caused everyone to look away from the current scene and to see a woman that clearly resembled Ariel.

“Mother what are you doing with my camera.” Came Ariel’s voice. The girl immediately pushing herself away from Ji Hoo and stumbling towards her mother to grab her camera.

“Just having some fun dear.”

“Who’s next?” Ariel’s mother spoke.

“We are.” Jae Kyung and Jan Di spoke with excitement before they followed Ariel’s mother inside her small booth.

“Sorry about that Sempai.” Ariel spoke to Ji Hoo bowing at him politely though Ji Hoo remained quiet.

“I’m Ariel Lee. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She spoke to them.

            Yi Jeong could see that the girl was waiting for Ji Hoo to say something at least give his name and knowing his friend Yi Jeong spoke for him.

“Everyone this is Ariel. Ga Eul-yang’s friend.” Yi Jeong spoke offering the tight smile.

“These are my friends. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin.” He spoke pointing at his friends who simply offered a quiet hello at their names.

“And Ji Hoo.” He spoke to her.

“Konichiwa.” Ariel spoke again her greeting mimicked by both Jun Pyo and Woo Bin.

“Aria. Do you know where they sell good food here? Ga Eul says every place is good.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“It’s Ariel Goo Jun Pyo.” Yi Jeong scolded his friend who shrugged.

“She knows I’m talking to her.” Jun Pyo snapped at Yi Jeong.

“Stop being rude.” Woo Bin spoke to him.

“I’m not being rude!” Jun Pyo snapped.

“It’s fine.” Ariel spoke with a bright smile.

“How about fish cakes?” She questioned.

“Just let me go get changed I can’t keep walking around here looking so ridiculous.” Ariel muttered before pulling Ga Eul away with her.

“We’ll come back right away Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke to Yi Jeong before heading into the crowd with Ariel.

            Turning to his friends Yi Jeong watched as Woo Bin hit Jun Pyo in the head.

“That was rude.”

“Ya! I simply mispronounced her name. I wasn’t the only one that was rude! At least I wasn’t upset at a girl because she was in a wedding Kimono!” Jun Pyo snapped.

It hadn’t occurred to Yi Jeong that it had been the reason Ji Hoo had frozen in such a way but he supposed that it was reasonable given the current situation.

“Yah! Goo Jun Pyo! Why are you being so loud!” Came Geum Jan Di’s voice while she came out of the booth with Jae Kyung.

“It’ll be alright. Everything that happens is always for a reason.” Ariel’s mother spoke to Ji Hoo with a kind smile. When the woman turned to look at him Yi Jeong forced a smile and the woman simply nodded.

“You’re not quite ready to grow are you?” She asked Yi Jeong confusing him with her question.

“Allow innocence to touch your heart so that you may open up to new feelings. You are young.” She said to him.

“Erm. Sure.” Yi Jeong found himself awkwardly saying. The woman smiled at him then bowed to everyone.

“Thank you for coming.”  
“We had fun Mrs. Lee.” Jan Di and Jae Kyung responded.

“Yi Jeong. Can you tell my daughter that she is free to play with you all for the rest of the night?” Mrs. Lee asked Yi Jeong who nodded politely before the woman left inside her booth.

            It was only when she was gone and after Ariel and Ga Eul had come back to them Ariel dressed in casual clothes that included a long sleeved white shirt, and a pair of jeans while her hair was let down and the make up gone that Yi Jeong realized he never told that woman his name.

“Let’s go buy some food! I want cotton candy.” Ariel spoke to Ga Eul who laced her arm with Ariel’s.  
“Fish cakes first.” Jun Pyo spoke causing both girls to throw him a smile.

            They spent the first few hours playing carnival games. Though Yi Jeong participated with his friends he wasn’t really having fun. For the most part he spent walking in the back quietly with Ji Hoo while Ariel and Ga Eul were in the front walking together and playing games. Currently both girls were playing a ring tossing game which involved winning a small fish as a prize or winning a large pink stuffed dog as big as a person. Through out the night Yi Jeong had seen both Woo Bin and Jun Pyo win prizes for both Jae Kyung and Jan Di both girls arms containing several stuffed animals. For a moment he wondered if he should win something for Ga Eul; but dismissed the though quickly after having it. After all, this wasn’t a date and he was feeling a bit irritated with the fact that Ga Eul had not only ignored him the entire night but had invited his friends with them and spent all her time with Ariel.

“So much for redeeming myself.” Yi Jeong muttered to himself.

“Damn it I was so close!” Came Ariel’s voice.

“Sorry Ga Eul.” Ariel spoke to her friend.

“Oh well.” Ga Eul spoke though the look of disappointment was clearly written in her eyes.

“Let’s go to the Ferris wheel next!” Jae Kyung spoke with excitement.

“I want to go to the haunted house.” Woo Bin told his girlfriend. Before they could squabble Jan Di cut them both off.

“Fine but I want to see a few necklaces over there first. Come on” Jan Di spoke pulling her cousin by the arm and doing the same to both Ariel and Ga Eul.

“I’ll meet you guys at the Ferris Wheel then.” Yi Jeong spoke to Ji Hoo who nodded and followed Jun Pyo and Woo Bin.

            Yi Jeong stood in front of the game stall and part of him wondered once more if this was a good idea. He pondered what it could mean but immediately dismissed any thoughts that would deepen this and simply decided to use this as an opportunity to redeem himself. The look of disappointment in Ga Eul’s face made him realize that she had really wanted the stuffed bear. Handing the man some money Yi Jeong began to play. It was a simply game the trick was not missing any ring, in order to get a large prize, you needed at least to place nine rings inside the sticks the problem was you couldn’t miss. It took Yi Jeong a good five tries to get the damn bear it was disgustingly a cute soft pink, the nose was a darker shade of pink, the pupils were the same color, there was a soft pink lace tied around it’s neck, and its belly was white and in the center a large red heart. Ignoring that small detail Yi Jeong walked back to his friends he could see someone standing with Ga Eul and Ariel.

            The man Yi Jeong had met a few days back named Jae Ha was standing in front of Ga Eul while the two engaged in conversation. There was a girl that was clinging to his arm with a frown. The bear Yi Jeong was carrying somehow felt heavier as he approached and there was a look in Ga Eul’s eyes while she spoke to the guy that made it clear to Yi Jeong just how much Ga Eul adored this man calling him “Oppa”. Ga Eul was smiling rather bright and her posture was relaxed seeming to ignore the woman that stood next to Jae Ha at least until the woman finally interjected and offered Ga Eul a subtle glare that made her look away.

            From what Yi Jeong understood about Ga Eul, the past few days that he had known her it was that there was no ounce of malice in the girls’ system. Somehow his country bumpkin seemed other worldly and he knew that Ga Eul had simply been speaking with that man as she normally would have.

“Yi Jeong!” Came Ariel’s voice, startling Yi Jeong awake from his thoughts.

“Come on. You need to rescue your damsel in distress.” Ariel whispered to him once she reached him. She pulled him along towards his group of friends and towards Ga Eul.

“This is Ga Eul’s boyfriend. Yi Jeong.” Ariel spoke to Jae Ha and the girl standing next to him while shoving Yi Jeong in Ga Eul’s direction. Immediately at the mention of the word boyfriend Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul tense. His immediate reaction was to put on a smile but opted not to when Ga Eul’s words from the previous day circled his head.

“We’ve met.” Jae Ha spoke tensely.

“Hi I’m Melanie. Jae Ha’s girlfriend.” The woman standing next to Jae Ha spoke to Yi Jeong bowing to him. Yi Jeong simply doing the same.

“Let’s get on the Ferris Wheel shall we?” Jae Ha asked, though it seemed he was ignoring the girl beside him and talking to both Ga Eul and Ariel.

“Sorry but I’m scared of heights and all. I’ll just stay down here on the ground where it’s nice and safe.” Ariel spoke.

“And Ga Eul here is taking a ride already with Yi Jeong and the cute bear. You have fun with Muriel.”  
“It’s Melanie”  
“Tomato, Potato. It makes no difference.” Ariel shrugged causing his friends to snicker.

~ *~

            Gazing up at the night sky Ariel swung her legs back and forth while she sat at a nearby bench. Smiling to herself while looking up at the Ferris wheel she hoped that she had done a good job at finally tricking Ga Eul into going up there with Yi Jeong. Though Ariel knew nothing about romance or even when Ga Eul would find her soulmate she just hoped her friend could gain a new perspective on making more friends. Ariel like Yi Jeong and the rest of his friends. They were all so nice to her and it was rare that a person with an eccentric background found people that so willingly excepted her. She loved her mother dearly but there were times when things were difficult. Her only friends were Ga Eul and Jae Ha and she hoped to make new friends soon. Her mind thought of New York and unconsciously she reached for her camera.

“When am I going to meet you?” Ariel thought to herself.

“Where in New York are you?” She questioned silently watching the lights of the Ferris wheel complement the night sky that shined above her making the nigh beautiful. Just for a second she wished she still had on the Kimono which now would complement the night into something peaceful.

            The soft sound of something being put beside her made her look up and she saw one of Yi Jeong’s friends standing there. There was a pair of red silk ballerina flats. There was nothing special about them but the red color reminded her of red lace.

“You’ve been walking around this place in socks.” He spoke to her. Though Ariel realized this man was more speaking through her than to her. Looking down at her feet she could see how dirty her white socks were. Her mother would probably kill her for forgetting to bring shoes but she wasn’t about to walk around in those large old heels that made her walk like a snail. The festival would close by the time she reached the cotton candy booth.

“Thank you.” She spoke to him. Though he said nothing and simply sat next to her looking ahead. His hair was a light brown color, his eyes large, his jawline defined. By anyone’s standards this man sitting beside her was handsome and the looks and giggles he received by passing girls around them only confirmed it. He looked so tense and almost robotic the way he sat beside her so rigid. Ariel wondered if this man was even breathing. It was a flicker only but she caught the pain in his eyes. There was grief, loneliness, heartbreak.

            Ariel was no idiot, she knew of this man and who his family was. She could understand where some of his pain came from, but heartbreak was a topic and emotion she was foreign with.

“Why didn’t you ride the Ferris wheel?” She questioned him.

“You didn’t either.” He spoke back after a few minutes, though he did not look at her and simply kept looking forward.

“I’m afraid of heights.” She spoke to him.

“And I wanted to give Ga Eul and Yi Jeong some time alone.” Ariel said to him offering a bright smile that she knew he could not see with him looking forward.

“You’ve been sulking all day.” She spoke to him causing him to finally look at her. With a kind smile she proceeded to take her socks off and put on the shoes he’d purchased for her no doubt from one of the many stalls there.

“It’s alright to feel upset, and heartbroken. But fate has many different plans than the ones we make in the beginning. Life is about more than happiness. If things were always perfect and there are never things like heartbreak, then would we really find true love?” She questioned. Reaching inside her pocket she took out a red charm necklace that her mother asked she carry for the day to give to someone who needs it.

“I don’t believe in these things.” Ji Hoo spoke pushing Ariel’s hands away when she tried to place the charm around his neck.

“Neither do I but. You gave me these shoes so it’s a way to repay you.” She spoke to him placing it around his neck though Ji Hoo looked away a look of annoyance in his eyes. Ariel was use to those looks but somehow as this man did this she realized there was no actual hate or annoyance in his action if anything it was more like watching a wounded animal try to protect itself from another hit.

Smiling at him she stood up.

“Come on. They should be down soon. I’ll buy you a cookie.”  
“I’m not a child.” Ji Hoo said to her.

“No but. I want to be friends.” She spoke to him with a bright smile. Ji Hoo gave her no emotion though she was okay with that; she was determined to not only make this man her friend but to help him get over this heartbreak and make him smile again.

~

            The awkward silence that was in the air felt familiar to Ga Eul. The other times there had been pressure of a two-week relationship that had ended the day prior but now she had put herself in a pinch because of her actions earlier. She had known Jae Ha would be there but for that night she had almost forgotten about her crush with all the fun she had with her friends. The term felt strange to her because she had only known Yi Jeong and his friends for the past few days. They were accepting and kind. She had certainly learned by interacting with Yi Jeong’s friends that they weren’t bad people and if Yi Jeong was with them he couldn’t be bad either could he?

            For a moment, Ga Eul wondered where she stood with So Yi Jeong now once more only to remember the way Ariel had introduced him to Melanie.

“I’m sorry about Ariel Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke quietly.

“I haven’t told her that we broke up.”   
“It’s fine.” Yi Jeong spoke to her offering a soft smile. This time Ga Eul noted it wasn’t forced and yet not a true smile either. It didn’t bother her however because this situation in deed was awkward.

“Ariel just doesn’t like Jae Ha’s girlfriends. But in all honestly I think it’s a sister thing with her.” Ga Eul concluded.

“How so?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Ariel is very protective of both Jae Ha and I and I suppose all three of us are that way. With one another. Ariel calls us the skunk crew.”  
At her words Ga Eul heard a low laugh that made her look at Yi Jeong with a smile.

“The Skunk Crew?” He questioned causing her to blush at the memory.

“It’s a long story but. We’ve gotten into some trouble together involving a skunk.” Ga Eul spoke to him causing Yi Jeong to chuckle.

“Well. I suppose friendship does those things. My friends and I don’t have funny stories though I suppose we did cause trouble when we were younger.” Yi Jeong spoke.

            They had been slowly going up the Ferris wheel, their view of the entire festival slowly becoming visible before the ride stopped at the top for a few minutes.

“Can I speak honestly Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong questioned Ga Eul who nodded.

“Not many men appreciate a girl like you. If I’m honest I’m at the top of that list.”  
“But. Your friend. He’s spent most of his time with you and still has not seen what I have these past few days.”  
“You deserve better Ga Eul-yang. Better than a man such as myself and better than your friend who only see’s you as just that. If a man can appreciate you and center his world around you like you’re the moon and the stars then you’ve found the right man.” Yi Jeong spoke to her.

            Listening to Yi Jeong’s words Ga Eul would have though that she would have been hurt to hear Yi Jeong tell her that Jae Ha did not love her. However, the words spoken afterward made Ga Eul realize that Yi Jeong was right. It was hard for her to fathom that such words like being someone’s moon and the stars had come out of this mans mouth. It made Ga Eul smile when she realized So Yi Jeong was indeed something else. It warmed her heart to know that he was being honest with her.

“Besides.” Yi Jeong continued.

“Who dates a woman named Muriel?”  
“Sunbae” Ga Eul spoke unable to stop her own laughter.

“Her name is Melanie.”

“Tomato, Potato.” Yi Jeong joked repeating Ariel’s words from before causing Ga Eul to laugh once again, Yi Jeong joining her. The atmosphere quickly changing and lifting.

“Ga Eul- yang.” Yi Jeong spoke to her quietly.

“Yes Sunbae.”  
“This is for you.” Yi Jeong spoke pushing the large pink bear that he had brought on the ride with them.

            Every year, Ga Eul would always try to win a large prize at the ring toss. The man who had the booth always had the cutest stuffed animals but every year when Jae Ha, Ariel and Ga Eul would try to win at the ring toss they would end up with several fishes instead that would be left at a pet shop the next day.

“How many tries did it take you? I usually end up with ten fishes and my mother has made me give them away every year after my cat Cinnamon ate an entire three fishes a few years back.” Ga Eul tells him taking the large bear and placing it on her lap with no room to actually set it down it was a wonder that Yi Jeong managed to place it inside with them.

“I’d tell you only one try but it took me a couple tries. I gave the fish to the children that passed by.” Yi Jeong spoke and Ga Eul offered him a smile while the Ferris Wheel began to come down.

“Thank you Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke when they came back down. Their friends all waiting for them including Ariel who was quietly standing beside Ji Hoo.

“Let’s go get some cookies.” Ariel spoke to her though she turned to pull Ji Hoo with her leaving the rest of their friends to follow and Ga Eul to stay beside Yi Jeong.

            By the time the festival was about to close, they all ended up having dinner at a small noodle stall. Ga Eul was quite surprised at the fact that everyone had seemed to enjoy themselves. Though throughout the night Ga Eul had noticed how quiet and isolated Ji Hoo had been he was now sitting beside Ariel while he ate and she too did the same talking to Ji Hoo about New York and photography. Ga Eul had thought that Ji Hoo was completely ignoring Ariel but whenever Ariel took pauses daydreaming about her passion in photography Ji Hoo seemed to briefly stop to observe her. It wasn’t noticeable but Ga Eul had caught it. Had she been blinking at the time maybe she wouldn’t have. She wasn’t quite sure entirely what was going on with Ji Hoo but knew Ji Hoo to be the kindest of the F4 and knew he wouldn’t intentionally hurt her bubbly friend. Ariel was good at reading people and Ga Eul knew her friend was more than happy chatting away even if she did not get a reply.

“It’s getting pretty late. This place is about to close. We should all head home.” Jan Di spoke up to everyone gathering her stuffed animals up.

“I need to get more fish cakes.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Ya! You ate over a dozen! You’ll get fat!”  
“I already ordered them! I just need to pick them up!” Jun Pyo snapped back at Jan Di.

            On the other side of the spectrum Ga Eul watched Woo Bin slowly wake Jae Kyung up who had tired herself out after getting on all the rides, eating and playing games.

“Come on Monkey. Let’s get you home.”  
“But I want rainbow popcorn. I haven’t tried that yet Prince Song” Jae Kyung muttered sleepily.

“I bought some for you already while you slept on Jan Di’s shoulder. Come one if we’re late past your curfew again your old man will kill me.” Woo Bin spoke to Jae Kyung throwing an arm around the girl’s shoulder and carrying a large bag of stuffed animals and rainbow popcorn in the other.

“I should go help my parents clean up. I’ll see you all later.” Ariel spoke standing up from her place a few goodbyes were spoken and then Ga Eul was left alone with Yi Jeong.

“I had fun tonight Sunbae. Thank you for the bear.”  
“Your not letting me give you a ride home?”

“I usually stay to help Ariel and her parents clean up. They always drive me home with Jae Ha.” Ga Eul spoke.

From a distance Ga Eul could see Jae Ha walking back inside the now empty festival after leaving his girlfriend back home though the look he had on his face told her he had broken things of with this girl.

“Alright Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke to her with a sigh.

“Can we do this again. Just the two of us next time?” He questioned.

“I don’t under-”

“This was fun but. I want to redeem myself Ga Eul-yang. It doesn’t have to be a date and you can pick the place again if you like. But I would like your  bad impression of me to be forgotten.”  
“It’s forgotten.” Ga Eul responded to him with a smile while she clutched the large bear to her tightly. The Bear so large it seemed to be as tall as she was.

“But okay. Can I think about the place and give you an answer tomorrow?” Ga Eul questioned just as Jae Ha came to stand next to her.

“Alright Ga Eul-yang. I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning at your house again.”  
“Alright Sunbae. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong spoke before heading towards the exit.

Clutching on to her bear Ga Eul smiled. Her question as to what Yi Jeong was now pretty clear. A friend.

***

Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys liked reading a little bit more on Ariel. But just a little side note hear you won’t hear from her for a little while longer. This story is SoEul. But side stories are always great aren’t they? Please let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 5: Day 5: Wounded Animal

Hey everyone! A little disclaimer before you read. This chapter is very hectic. I wrote it with the intention of it being this way because of the way I want the story to progress.

 

            The halls of the So Mansion were empty. Not a maid, butler, nor any other working servant in the home lay awake. Yi Jeong himself slept soundly in his own bedroom waiting for the night to end and the day to return.

“Yi Jeong!”  
“Yi Jeong!”

            The screams that disturbed the sleep of many were heard first before frantic footsteps came. It was the sound of insanity that would wake Yi Jeong up that morning and with it that familiar feeling of emptiness filled his air and dread and rage clouded his senses. He knew she was coming closer with her footsteps but he refused to listen. Not again. Not another time. Not when he knew what would have happened each and every single time he became a pawn in their game.

            She would send him off to find him and in return he would hurt him with his words and his narcissism as he spoke ill of her, of his brother, of him. There was such a void in both his parent’s eyes that Yi Jeong was afraid he would one day become them. The loud bang on his door caused him to sit up from his bed. The door shook with ferocity one would think it was about to break. How his mother managed to have such strength Yi Jeong could only amount it to desperation.

“Please. You have to help me!”  
“He’s out with her again.” She cried from outside the door and all Yi Jeong could do was swallow her words, his pain, and this situation without truly letting it go.

            Countless of times he had been in this scene. He realized and knew, that the more she begged, pleaded and cried. The easier he gave in. Why? Because even if this was his life and his parents were screwed up he loved his mother. It was watching her and watching his father seeing one sided love. The cruelty of the situation that sickened him of such a thing. Love?   
Love was anything but that. It was destruction. It was a feeling that faked security to both or one of the parties involved until someone decided their feelings were fleeting. It was then that everything you hoped and dreamed for, that future with that other person, those smiles, that happiness; they meant nothing but destruction.

            Love was something that hurt and ate you up until you became a slave to that other person. A person who did not care about you in the end. Love was something that dragged you down and caused not only loneliness but insanity.

“Please Yi Jeong!”  
“Please!” He continued to hear. His body shook and a lump in his throat formed.

Yi Jeong was no idiot. There was always this situation but the desperation in her voice led Yi Jeong to know that his mother was close again. How long before they committed her this time? How long before she’s taken pills again? Would she slice her wrists? Would she die?

The last thought in his head sends him into a frenzy while she continues to cry and beg and pound on his door and it’s too much. He wants to shout; he wants to tell her to go away. That he’s through with this. She begins to tell him about what she knows about his father’s whereabouts but Yi Jeong can’t take it. Like a child he covers his ears and he feels that they’re going to drag him into their insanity.   
“Shut up!”  
“Shut up!” He wants to yell as she countinues with more pleads.

Whether the house has awakened or not Yi Jeong knows he has no help. The servants they silently hear; never once do they help when these moments occur. His father, is to careless and far too obsessed with himself to care about the situations he leaves for everyone else to take care of. As for his brother. His brother has left a long time ago and given the duties of sacrifice to Yi Jeong.

“I hate you!”  
“You’re the worst of my children!”  
“I’ve sacrificed and given so much for you but you have done nothing for me!”

            She continues to cry and beg outside of his door until she grows tired. Yi Jeong knows there’s no way out and she’ll wait for him if she has to. It seems that’s all his mother has ever been good for. Waiting.  Yi Jeong checks his clock to realize it’s almost 7 am. Three hours have passed since she stood outside his door. The quiet tells him what he knows from experience. His mother has cried herself to sleep outside of his door. As quietly and as calmly as he can he opens his bedroom door and there his mother lies. There’s a bottle of whiskey in her hand that is only one third filled and he ponders whether or not he should finish it himself. A war rages in his head as he picks his mother up in his arms. There’s a need to cry, to yell, to destroy. He wants to hate this person, much like he hates his father. He wants to hate her nature for choosing the person in this world that would never love her and neglecting the children she claims were proof of that love that once existed between them. He wants to hate everything that this person represents but as Yi Jeong carries his mother back into her room and lays her down. He cleans her room of any pills, alcohol, and gives orders to the maids to keep an eye on her. Before he leaves her company he always gazes down at her, for just a second; he sees the old her there somehow. That woman who cared for him and Il Hyun once. Then that thought comes again.

            She was never loving, she was never caring, she has only ever cared and love his father. No one else has ever mattered and Yi Jeong wonders how it is that his brother could so coldly leave. He thinks about how easily it is for everyone to abandon him. His father, his mother, Il Hyun. Sometimes he wants to hate Il Hyun for leaving him alone. It’s times like these that he falls again.

            Yi Jeong doesn’t know how he gets there. All he knows that as he gets ready for his day there’s those constant thoughts. His mind is clouded with rage, with hate, self loathe, loneliness, he just needs to get rid of it all. Before long he comes to a stop in front of her house. His brother’s car is parked outside and Yi Jeong wants to show his brother that he hates him. He wants Il Hyun to know just how much of a lie his world is. He wants Il Hyun to hurt the same way he hurts. He wants Il Hyun to feel abandoned, uncared for, unloved. Why should he be the only one without an olive branch of hope while everyone else clings to a fantasy.

            He’s shaking and tears are threatening to escape his eyes. He thinks of his friends and he hates them to sometimes. They all live in a fantasy world. Surrounding themselves with nothing but lies and love which Yi Jeong can never attain. There is no ounce of happiness or a glimmer of hope which he can cling to. If only there was something he could have, someone he could rely on. His life however, is too much of a mess for anyone to handle. The moment he lets someone in, will be the second he loses them.

            The front door of Eun Jae’s house opens. She’s wearing a silk blue nightgown. When she spots him she smiles at him waving. She signals for him to wait, that she’ll get rid of Il Hyun first. The thoughts of revealing to his brother what type of women that person is comes to mind again. There’s something in his head screaming at him to do so. He wants Il Hyun to know. He wants Il Hyun to suffer. As much as he hates his brother at times all it takes is the thought of losing him forever that makes Yi Jeong turn away. This time his rage is too much, his pain has been building, becoming unbearable. Soon he knows, pottery, sex, alcohol, friends, nothing will be able to temporarily numb that feeling. He can see Eun Jae coming over to the car a smile on her face. From inside Eun Jae’s home the curtain opens and his brother is standing there smiling at him.

“Do it now.” His mind screams the closer Eun Jae comes. He smiles at her charmingly, knowing that she is unaware of Il Hyun watching and he watches her smile back seductively.

            He’s going to kiss her. He’s going to do this simple and leave to make Il Hyun pay for everything. Even if his brother hates him. Yi Jeong will permanently live with this cold he’s always carried because there is no one that will ever understand. He’s so close to ending things once and for all when his phone rings.  He takes it out to turn it off when he glances at the name.

“Chu Ga Eul”

            His mind somehow snaps back to reality and Yi Jeong picks up the phone.

“Hello.”  
“Sunbae. Are you picking me up for school today? If not I can go to school on my own I don’t want to be late.”  
            It takes Yi Jeong a full minute to register the words that Ga Eul has spoken through the phone and then it’s almost like he can breathe again.

“I’m coming.” Yi Jeong says before driving off hurriedly leaving Eun Jae on the side of the street watching him leave.

***

            The morning felt calm and yet, there was a sense of unease inside Ga Eul’s heart. Almost like she’d forgotten something. She’d woken to that feeling before her alarm rang and simply got ready for her day. While Ga Eul did so she tried to recall if she had forgotten anything important. She’d done all her homework and she was sure there was no test to study for. She even arranged her room up to see if maybe she lost something that she should need in the future. It was a silly notion but yet; Ga Eul felt like something was off.

            Standing in front of her bed she stared back at the large pink bear that lay there. When she had gotten home that night her father was already asleep but it was her mother that had greeted her.

“It was nice of Jae Ha to win you that bear.”  
“It wasn’t Jae Ha.” She had answered before going to her room.

            There was something about the bear that made her want to smile. Maybe it was the fact that it was pink, cuddly, or cute. But now that she looked at it there was a fuzzy feeling that she was beginning to feel.

“Ga Eul honey,”  
Her father was the one to come in and Ga Eul offered him a soft smile. Her father smiling back at her but upon seeing the bear on her bed frowned.

“Has Jae Ha given this to you?” He asked her with a soft serene voice.

            Ga Eul knew how passive her parents were, they weren’t precisely people that never got angry, she recalled being scolded but if anything they never raised their voices to her. Were they strict, yes. Ga Eul was expected to do her best as far as school and she should try to be respectful and kind to others. Those were the values that he parents instilled on her and she tried her best to follow this. It was watching her parents, the love in their eyes that they still had for one another that made Ga Eul believe in soulmates.

            Of course it helped that she was such a hopeless romantic. But then again, her mother and father though not affectionate to one another in public, her mother did speak to her privately about all the flowers and poetry her father use to send her when they were dating.

“It was a gift. From another friend.” Ga Eul said to him.

“Is this the same friend that has been driving you to school?” Her father questioned causing Ga Eul to blush. She was well aware that he father was gone every morning before Yi Jeong even went to pick her up and Ga Eul realized that her mother had more than likely been spying on her every single day since the week began.

“Your mother mentioned it.” Her father confirmed to her and Ga Eul bit her lip silently wondering what to answer her father.

“I assume this boy is from your school Ga Eul?” Her father asked and Ga Eul could only nod dumbly.

“What are his intentions with you?”  
            There was a long pause between them and Ga Eul remained unsure of what to answer her father. She and Yi Jeong were definitely not dating. While she wanted to assume that they were starting to become friends she also realized it was a bit too soon for that. But she settled to give that answer sure she and Yi Jeong could become great friends.

“He’s a friend.”  
“So he is a boy.”  
“Father.”  
“Ga Eul” Her father spoke back to her calmly

“I’m aware that you are growing up but you have to be aware of boys. Men are all the same and you have to be careful of which one you chose some are.”  
            For a moment Ga Eul feared she’d faint from embarrassment when she realized her father was indirectly trying to give her “The talk” something that she wasn’t prepared for.

“Yi Jeong is just my friend.” Ga Eul explained to him.

“Yi Jeong then.”  
“If he is just a friend. Would you mind if we met him.”  
“Dad.” Ga Eul spoke before her father chuckled.

“We’ve only become friends just recently. We’re starting to get to know each other.” Ga Eul answered honestly.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae is. Very reserved and it’s hard for him to open up.” Ga Eul explained.

“I think he’s hurt. And lonely.” Ga Eul spoke. There was a look in her father’s eyes then that she couldn’t quite comprehend and then a wry smile.

“So this is how I will lose my daughter.” He spoke to her quietly.

“Just make sure you are given what you receive.” Her father spoke to her. Though Ga Eul had no idea what her father was telling her or why he thought he was going to lose her instead Ga Eul brushed off his words and smiled at him.

“You’re never going to lose me.” She told him hugging him. Her father smiled at her with affection and hugged her back for a moment letting the quiet linger comfortably.

“When you are both ready then.” Her father spoke before leaving Ga Eul’s room.

            Sighing Ga Eul laid back in her bed throwing herself on the mattress comfortably. Looking up at the pink heart that was on her ceiling Ga Eul tried to grab it closing one eye and pretending to hold it in her hand.

“One day.” She thinks to herself. Wondering just how long she’ll have to wait to find that one person she’s meant to be with. When her mother finally calls her for breakfast Ga Eul can see that she’s avoiding eye contact. Her mother was never one to ever tell any of her secrets to her father but Ga Eul knew that her mother was only being concerned for her. Instead she lets this go and offers her mom a smile which her mother returns.

            Together Ga Eul and her parents have breakfast. Her father is reading the newspaper again and her mother is quietly telling him about last nights’ news on Shinwa. They have apparently bought another large company. Ga Eul doesn’t really like the talk her parents have it’s so formal in front of her and she wonders why it is her parents are a bit shy to show affection around her. But she is fine with that. Her parents love is private and beautiful, just for themselves and Ga Eul can’t help but want that. She’s a shy person herself but as embarrassing as it was to admit to herself she wouldn’t mind having her hand held in public or being kissed just once.

“Are you alright dear?” Her mother asks and Ga Eul realizes even thinking about such a situation is making her blush but she laughs softly to herself and nods at her mother before continuing to eat. Her thoughts wonder instead to her day and that feeling of forgetting something has not left, Ga Eul begins to feel at ease.

“Whatever it is. I’ll know it when I see it.” She tells herself.

“Ga Eul. Are you taking your Moped today?” Her mother questions and Ga Eul looks back at her in confusion.

“You’re on your way to school by now. You’re not being picked up today?”

            Frowning Ga Eul looks at the clock and realizes Yi Jeong is usually there at 7:30. Fifteen minutes late and not much time to head to school.

“I should call him.” She thinks and that feeling of forgetting continues to push its way through her stomach again. She wonders if maybe Yi Jeong had told her the previous night that he would not pick her up this morning but recalls him telling her otherwise. The phone rings for sometime and Ga Eul heads to her room. Quietly she gathers her things for school and waits for Yi Jeong to pick up.

 “Hello.”

Though it is only one single word. Ga Eul feels that forgetful feeling again and her stomach tightens so hard she feels like she can’t breathe. There’s something wrong with Yi Jeong’s voice. It’s strained and pained. She can almost hear the panic and desperation in his voice. It takes Ga Eul a second to collect herself before she responds back to him.   
“Sunbae. Are you picking me up for school today? If not, I can go to school on my own I don’t want to be late.” Ga Eul tells him and she hopes her voice sounds normal enough for Yi Jeong not to pick up anything strange she worries for a second when he doesn’t answer but finally he speaks.

“I’m coming.”

It’s only two words that are spoken before the line goes dead but they bring a panic in Ga Eul’s chest.

            There was no such feeling of forgetfulness that she had been feeling all morning. It was worry. A worry that was telling her something had been wrong. Yi Jeong was in trouble. That fuzzy feeling when she saw the bear was letting her know it was Yi Jeong. Ga Eul headed out of her room then. School bag in hand and tried to ignore her parents who were hovering around the door. She was unsure of why he father had not gone to work at his usual early hour but at the moment Ga Eul felt more than a little disturbed. Her instinct told her that something had happened. She had never heard Yi Jeong speak in such a way that sounded so vulnerable. Even when he had said to her that he was lonely his tone had been quiet if not a little afraid. Right now however, it was like Yi Jeong had been hurt. A loud screech was heard and Ga Eul winced when she realized it was Yi Jeong that had parked himself in front of her house quite chaotically and loudly. She knew her parents were more than likely watching but when Yi Jeong got out of the car to open the door for her she felt air leave her lungs.

            Yi Jeong was fake smiling again. Any other time she would have been upset, except this time his eyes weren’t angry. Where they wild? Yes. But not the way a raging horse was. No this reminded Ga Eul of a wounded animal that had been shot or an animal whose leg had been run over by a car and was desperately trying to get to the other side. There was such desperation, grief, and darkness surrounding this man it made Ga Eul want to cry at his expression. They both stood there he waiting at his car door for her and she standing on her porch.

“Ga Eul-yang.” He spoke, her name strained as it left his lips almost like he was calling out to her to save him. To reach him before something, or someone else struck the final blow and Ga Eul ran.

            There was nothing to overthink, nothing that told her she was overstepping. She felt so helpless, and so out of her comfort zone but she needed to try to make it better.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke softly after embracing Yi Jeong.

He didn’t speak, his whole body went rigid and there was such cold in his entire body that Ga Eul couldn’t move herself but pushed herself to do so after a few moments.

“It’s okay.” She whispered to him.  
“I’ll let you borrow my warmth today.” She though to herself.

***

            So many thoughts ran through his head at once. There was such a numbness that he wanted so desperately to erase. As soon as he had left his rage with Eun Jae and Il Hyun, a creeping desperation followed. Then nothing. He couldn’t think, couldn’t feel and that though something that he thought he wanted, scared him. This wasn’t a feeling he had from after sex or drinking. He numbed for seconds but he realized the pain remained always even if it had decreased to the degree of nothing but a pinch. This time he really felt nothing and it was like his mind was screaming for him to wake up but nothing seemed to work.

            Yi Jeong doesn’t recall how he arrived to Ga Eul’s house but there was something screaming inside his head as if he would miss something important. When he had gotten out of his car there was a look in Ga Eul’s eyes that he couldn’t understand. The pressure in his chest continued to increase while his mind slowly began to come to once more and then; she ran to him.

            Her hug caught him off guard. But it was her words that made him relax unconsciously.

“It’s okay.”  
Those words held such innocence, such kind nature. It was instinctual for him to relax and at the same time his mind had briefly taken a pause. Yi Jeong found himself wanting to hug her back but the minute that he began to wrap his arms around her; Ga Eul’s front door opened and a man who Yi Jeong realized was Ga Eul’s father stood at the porch.

“Ga Eul-yang”

            Yi Jeong allowed his hands to stay at his sides and he motioned to Ga Eul’s porch. Moving away from him, Yi Jeong watched the girl turn and blush though the man standing there continued to look at him. Politely he bowed and Ga Eul turned to look at him taking hold of his arm.

“We should go.” She spoke. Nodding Yi Jeong opened the door for Ga Eul and then walked to the driver’s side. He could still see the man staring at them and simply bowed his head once more.

            There was too much to think about at the moment, and so much he wanted to forget. Yi Jeong began to blindly drive to school only to stop when they reached the traffic light.

“Sunbae. I won’t ask why your like this. Or if your alright because I..”  
Yi Jeong turned to look at Ga Eul surprised to see that she was crying and Yi Jeong could only stare unable to help her.

“You can tell me if you want. But I would never push you to say anything to me. I just. I want you to be okay Sunbae.”  
Ga Eul spoke to him wiping her tears away like a small child.

            It was confusing to Yi Jeong. Meeting someone like Ga Eul who had previously been angry for him. And now it seemed she was crying for him. She didn’t know what was happening. Nor could she ever understand the war that raged inside of his head on a day to day basis. In fact, he was sure that the moment he let Ga Eul know she would leave. Why did that suddenly scare him?

“I don’t want to go to school today Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke to him.

“Can you take me somewhere Sunbae. Just for a while?” Ga Eul asked.

            Yi Jeong knew. From what he understood of who Ga Eul was. His country bumpkin was caring and he knew this wasn’t for her it was for him.  

“Where to?” He asked her. This time he didn’t bother to force a smile when there was no need. Ga Eul somehow could see past all his bullshit and just for today he would allow himself to clear his mind by numbing it with the light of innocence.

“Any place. Your favorite place. A place that you like.”

“Alright.” Yi Jeong answered her after a few moments of silence.

            They drove for a long time, out of the city and through an empty road. The quiet between them tranquil. Allowing him to breathe. Ga Eul’s soft breathing telling him that he should breathe himself until he was relaxed enough to do so on his own accord. They came to a stop at large pasture grounds of grass. It was filled with blue irises. A flower that was swung softly by the wind.

            The gasp that was heard from Ga Eul was not surprising. Yi Jeong only found himself smiling.

“I found this place when I was seven.” Yi Jeong spoke. Remembering a time where pottery wasn’t something he was completely good at. He’d found this field while wondering away from the city planning to run away. Bitterly he wondered how much better his life would have been if he had been the one to abandon them all. He hadn’t realized he was shaking in anger until Ga Eul came to stand next to him and entangled her arm with his.

“They listen don’t they?” Ga Eul questioned and Yi Jeong found himself confused at her words.

“The irises.” She explained.

“You can whisper to them like the wind does and they can feel with you and keep your secrets.” Ga Eul explained.

“In the summer, they giggle along with the wind, moving with your happiness. In the spring, they cry with you, the sorrows in you heart. In the winter, they hardly move and if they do it is only to send warmth your way for the cold that enters the world giving you the warmth that lacks for the season. And in autumn they die and they wilt away, keeping your secrets until the day they die.”  
            There was a sad smile on her lips. In that moment Yi Jeong felt like he could cry but still Ga Eul wasn’t an iris. And as beautiful as her notion had been even if he did whisper to this empty field, that would never take away his pain.

“Irises are my favorite.” She whispers to him.

“Come on Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him. Taking him by his arm she pulls him along to the middle of the field and together they lie down. He wants to tell her how expensive the suit he is wearing is and how ruined it will be but she just smiles at him innocently and Yi Jeong doesn’t want to tell her anything.

            They lie there for a while. Ga Eul humming softly. Somehow it feels like he can rest. His mind goes completely silent and then there is nothing.

***

            He reminds Ga Eul now of a child. He’s sleeping quite peacefully and the exhaustion in his posture have all but left, and were replaced now by a relaxed expression. For just a second Yi Jeong begins to frown and Ga Eul reaches to touch his forehead. Gently running her finger through his frown until slowly it leaves. Her mind wasn’t on school. Or the trouble she’ll probably be in for skipping class. No, her mind is just thinking about making him feel better.

            She had been sitting quietly allowing Yi Jeong to sleep and had walked to the car simply to grab a book. She always carried her favorite soulmate book story with her. Parker and Lyric were her favorite to read. There were so many things she’d hated about the lead male in the beginning but as the story progressed she learned to understand him. Her favorite part was always the soulmate tree scene. She felt like she could fly with them, like a weight was lifted away from her the way Lyric felt when she was with Parker in that moment. Closing her eyes, she imagined herself in that scene. Holding on to someone and feeling free. The wind hitting her hair, making her feel at peace.

            There was a soft groan heard that interrupted her day dream and letting a soft gasp out Ga Eul was startled when Yi Jeong had allowed his head to rest on her lap like a pillow. He did not seem to be aware of where he was or who he was with but seconds later he had fallen back asleep. Ga Eul’s heart raced with uncertainty as to what she should do. She didn’t want to wake Yi Jeong up. She wanted him to rest and clear his head if only for a moment. If she moved him or woke him she was unsure of what would happen. Reaching to pet his head quietly deciding to let Yi Jeong stay there her hands began to run through his hair softly and he seemed to unconsciously move toward her touch once more.

            Ga Eul wondered what would be of her fate with this man. Looking at him she realized Yi Jeong had trouble which he seemed to not allow anyone to know. From what she had gathered about his friends Ga Eul knew they were kind. And yet, something held So Yi Jeong back from letting anyone in. Ga Eul thought about the rumors she had heard, she thought of her first impression she had of Yi Jeong, how awful that date had been. His confession to her about loneliness. It was like there were two very different So Yi Jeong’s. A cold hearted one, who loved to please everyone and at the same time hurt women. The way he had looked at Sunny that day made shivers run up Ga Eul’s spine. Unconsciously she stopped running her fingers through his hair and Yi Jeong began to shift once more. Shaking her head Ga Eul continued what she was doing. Had he been awake Ga Eul would have been mortified by her own actions, but for now she would continue.

            She began to think of how they had met at the beginning of the week. There was no doubt in her mind that Yi Jeong was a kind man. The way he had been angry at her spoke to her about who he was. His look today told her he was lost. Something inside him was hurt and he was trying to protect himself.

            Ga Eul thought about Cinnamon then. The small little Garfield like cat she had acquired at the park all those years ago. Jae Ha had warned Ga Eul to stay away from it. Her father and mother hadn’t been to pleased that she would come home every day with scratch marks but she refused to give up on the poor kitten. It seemed to be afraid of people but Ga Eul had been determined to take it home. She would bring it water, food, show it care even if she pet it once and would receive a bite or a scratch she did not care. Finally, the small kitten gave in after being attacked by a large dog. It had simply managed to escape by running to her and hiding in her arms. Ga Eul had been more than pleased to take the cat home. And Cinnamon still held such a dear place in her heart. She had kept him for such a long time and loved the cat until the day it died. Looking down at Yi Jeong she thought about all the animals she had compared him to these past few days and silently laughed at herself.

“He is a human Ga Eul” She spoke to herself.

“A very lonely and hurt soul.” She whispered, continuing to run her fingers softly though his hair.

            Yi Jeong reminded her of Cinnamon. The way the small kitten had so fiercely tried to protect itself from harm. Ga Eul remembers taking Cinnamon home and how abrasive he had been after they had arrived. For days Cinnamon refused to leave Ga Eul’s room. The first week Ga Eul had been forced to keep the litter box she had bought for him inside her room. When her father caught her he scolded her.

“You have to slowly coax him out. Sometimes a small push is enough.” Her father had explained and from then on the litter box was put outside her room each day moved out slowly until it was finally in the back of an empty hall. Food was kept for the cat there but Cinnamon had a small bed and lots of toys inside Ga Eul’s room.

            Within the next three months the cat slowly allowed itself to be cared for and when he was gone Ga Eul wasn’t the only one that had been upset about his parting. Smiling down at Yi Jeong she hoped that one day he would be able to share his troubles with his friends and hoped that she would be someone he could trust.

            While the thought of being with a man like him seemed impossible. Mainly because she knew her soulmate awaited her somewhere. Ga Eul hoped that she would be able to help Yi Jeong and be his friend forever so that she could see him when he too finally found his happiness.

 

***

            The light inside his room was too much. Yi Jeong could see the rays of the sun through his closed eyes and he felt the warmth hit his cheek harshly. Groaning softly, he shifted comfortably trying to hide his face. The pillow he was using was softer than he remembered but when he did move he felt a soft tug on his hair. It took a moment for him to realize that he wasn’t on a bed and instead he was lying on grass. It took a second after that for Yi Jeong to remember that he was not only not at home, but he had brought Ga Eul- yang to his secret sanctuary and had fallen asleep. Opening his eyes. Yi Jeong looked up and realized that his head was laying in Ga Eul’s lap. The girl was asleep in a sitting position her hand still on his head allowing him to know she had fallen asleep this way. Yi Jeong wondered if he should wake her or how. He was a little embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep in such a way and wondered what Ga Eul thought of him.

            He was glad that he had been asleep to not see what Ga Eul’s expression was like. Though when he realized she’d probably blush, that thought brought a smile to his face. Ga Eul was so innocent, Yi Jeong realized that even if he had been awake and was trying to make a pass at her Ga Eul would simply be to naïve to notice. Briefly Yi Jeong thought about Ga Eul’s friend Jae Ha, and wondered if the guy had actually ever tried to make a pass at Ga Eul but Ga Eul-yang being who she was never actually noticed.

            That thought in itself made Yi Jeong frown. There was something truly so innocent about Ga Eul that the thought of anyone actually trying to flirt with her was uncomfortable to think about. She was naïve, innocent, and the world today was not made for girls like her. Girls like Ga Eul were meant to be protected, and cherished and Yi Jeong had been honest the previous night when he’d spoken similar words to Ga Eul about it.

            Yi Jeong knew he was the least qualified to spout such nonsense about love but somehow out of everyone he knew, which included his friends, Yi Jeong realized Ga Eul was probably the most deserving to find true love. If Yi Jeong could find it himself he’d happily give that up just so that an innocent girl like Ga Eul could have it. She was pure and untainted by the bad in the world and Yi Jeong hoped that she could stay that way.

            Gently Yi Jeong reached to pry Ga Eul’s hand of his head and slowly he sat up. Ga Eul looked more than a little awkward with the way her head was hung forward. Not wanting to wake her up he gently moved her head to his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped Ga Eul’s lips and Yi Jeong smiled to himself. Looking at his watch he realized that it was almost noon. It seemed like they had slept through the morning. Looking around the empty field Yi Jeong thought of the words Ga Eul had spoke about secrets. Maybe he wasn’t going to speak out loud today but figured one secret would be enough.  He looked at Ga Eul who innocently slept and Yi Jeong wondered how she could let her guard down around a man like himself who had a reputation of bedding most of the girls at school.

            The prior days that lead to this and his encounters with Ga Eul made him feel uneasy in more than one way and he found himself thinking out loud to reveal one secret.

“I’m afraid of this person.” He spoke up.

“But I can’t seem to walk away.” He thought to himself.

“Something keeps me here. She has something that makes me want to run and stay at the same time. I have to know what it is and then I might be able to finally keep running.” Yi Jeong thinks to himself.

“Cinnamon.”

“Sunbae.”

            Her words catch him off guard and there’s a harsh pound in his chest that he can’t understand. Fear again? Whatever it is Yi Jeong silences it and lets the rest of the world be forgotten here for now.

***

            When Ga Eul wakes up she thinks she’s by the ocean. There’s that soft scent as the wind blows and she smiles to herself. She feels so well rested and only sits up when she hears a chuckle. Gasping and quite startled she pushes herself away from the warmth thinking that someone had come into her room. Instinctively she places her arms around herself trying to cover herself from whatever pervert has come in her room. She wants to scream but when she realizes she’s outside and So Yi Jeong is staring at her with an amused look on his face she blushes.

“I fell asleep.” She states dumbly and Yi Jeong nods before turning back to what he was doing. There is a book in his hands and Yi Jeong is quite amused by it. His eyes seem to be rapidly reading the words and then he turns the page.

            It takes Ga Eul a second to realize it’s her book and she instinctively takes it away feeling like someone has suddenly read her diary which contains her deepest inner thoughts. There’s a look of surprise on Yi Jeong’s face and then he chuckles and shakes his head.

“Sorry. I. It’s my book.” Ga Eul managed to say to him.

“Yes. I know.” Yi Jeong tells her. The amusement in his voice not leaving.

“It’s quite interesting.”

“Thank you.”  
“For a fairytale.” Yi Jeong added with a smirk which caused Ga Eul to frown when she realized he was making fun of her.

“You don’t believe in soulmates?” Ga Eul questioned him.

            There is a long pause and Yi Jeong seems quiet and Ga Eul knows his answer before he even speaks.

“No.”  
“Do you believe in love?” Ga Eul asked. Something quick flickered in Yi Jeong’s eyes and it was clear to her that it was pain.

“No.” He spoke to her again.

The quiet between them lingered and Ga Eul found herself feeling sad with Yi Jeong’s choice of words.

            A soft little rumble was heard and Ga Eul turned to Yi Jeong who looked embarrassed. Then the noise sounded again and Ga Eul realized it was Yi Jeong’s stomach. Unable to stop herself she laughs lightly and looks back at Yi Jeong with amusement.

“Sunbae. Have you not had breakfast yet?” She questioned him.

“I’ve been a bit busy today.” Yi Jeong said to her and Ga Eul nodded.

“How about brunch then.” She says to him. He doesn’t respond but instead stands up and helps her back on her feet; both heading to his car.  Ga Eul expected him to give her back her book but instead he keeps it and places it in the glove compartment of his car.

            The ride was silent on their way back to the city. They drove in the quiet. Ga Eul happy at how composed and calm Yi Jeong was now. It seemed the rest had worked to temporarily evaporate the stress Yi Jeong had been in and Ga Eul was glad for that. They stopped at a small café and Ga Eul ordered herself a hot chocolate and Yi Jeong a coffee and bagel.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke up to her.

“Yes. Sunbae.”  
“You don’t really believe in all that do you. The fact that there’s one person in the entire world meant just for you?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Why don’t you believe it?” Ga Eul countered back.

            It took a sip of coffee for Yi Jeong to answer back to her.

“It’s a nice notion. Much like irises whispering.” He said to her.

“Something that people wish to be true but isn’t?”  
“Are you that type of person Sunbae?”  
“Someone that wishes things like that existed but can’t admit to it?” Ga Eul questioned and Yi Jeong simply looked at her his expression blank before he shook his head.

“No. I’m a realist. Ga Eul-yang.”  
“You don’t believe in love then?” Ga Eul countered.

“I believe people can connect to one another. They can strongly like each other, lust for each other. Feelings are fleeting.”

“What about your friends?” She asked him.

“It will end.” He spoke and Ga Eul found his words cold and slightly calculated. It reminded her once more of Sunny.

            There was quiet again and she wondered what to say to him.

“Do you think Jae Ha is your soulmate?” Yi Jeong questioned. It was brief but Ga Eul knew; he was intending to hurt her feelings by saying this or maybe make her think the same way he did. The second those words were spoken the pain in her heart was unable to be hidden.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke quickly and quite apologetic.

“I didn’t mean that I.”  
“No. I don’t think so. Not anymore.” Ga Eul spoke to him honestly.

“Jae Ha is a very important person in my life. I love him.” She said to him.

“I don’t think he’s my soulmate. There’s a feeling in my heart that I know, and it has to let me see him.”  
“You’ll know by just looking? It feels a little… misguided.”  
“No.” Ga Eul said to him.

“I won’t know by looking at his face. I’ll know by looking into his heart.” She said to him.

“I want someone who can love me for who I am and I want to love him for who he is.” She responded.

“Your friends. Don’t you think they deserve to be happy? Like Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo, Jan Di”  
“Maybe they can achieve that.”  
“But not you?” Ga Eul questioned.

            It was that thought that made her realize why Yi Jeong was like that. At least partially because she still did not know the reason behind it.

“You claim to be a realist Sunbae. But you seem to be a pessimist.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy even a Casanova.”  
“I saw you.” She spoke honestly.

“With Sunny that day. You didn’t care for her. And I thought you were a jerk.”  
“I am.” He spoke rather bluntly to her.

“No.” She responded.

“You just haven’t found the right person yet.” She said to him.

“They’re all the same you know.” He said to her.

“No matter what I say or do. They all claim to love me. Even if treat them all the same and they know what happens at the end of two weeks.”  
“They always beg.”  
“Have you ever loved someone?” Ga Eul asked.

“Love isn’t just the love you find with another person. The love of friends is special. Family. Family is the most important.” She spoke to him.

“School will be out in a few minutes.” Ga Eul concluded when she looked at the large clock that hung behind the large café counter.

“I have to get to work soon.” She explained.

“I wanted to spend the day but. I missed yesterday.”

“Tomorrow then.” Yi Jeong spoke to her.

“I’ll try this time Ga Eul-yang. You’re my friend now and I can try for a friend.”  
“50/50” Ga Eul spoke to him.  
“We can go to the mall or the skate ring and you can pick any other place you want Sunbae.” Ga Eul concluded.

“Alright.” Yi Jeong spoke offering Ga Eul a smile.

***

            The sound of the potter wheel turning continued to sound in the silent studio. Yi Jeong allowed his hands to evaporate the remaining frustrations he felt. His head was clouded in the many things Ga Eul had said to him. For someone so innocent, she was rather wise with her words. She hadn’t been wrong when she called him a pessimist. But as far as anyone knew his life wasn’t what it seemed. Did his friends know the surface circumstances of the situation? Yes. Where they aware of the inner turmoil that ran inside his head daily? No.

            Yi Jeong thought about today. What a disaster things seemed to become. It seemed like his life was waiting to destruct and just for a moment Ga Eul-yang had seemed to be his brake. The pause she had set had all but subsided the moment she left and it seemed rather strange but the pain that he felt seemed to have completely vanished when being around her. Yi Jeong figured that having a friend like her would do him some good. As innocent as Ga Eul was and unaware of the situation she seemed to understand him more than his own friends. The things she had spoken about love however had made him feel bitter.

            Of course people that had love or had seen it would want to grasp it. At least that was what he had gathered from her words to him. Ga Eul his innocent little country bumpkin had loving parents a good family and great friends. And while she had confidence to find something she had Yi Jeong could only perceive love as a myth. He wasn’t sure about his friend yet. As far as he was concerned everything regarding them was always about mergers. It was the reason why they were all getting married to one another. He thought of Ji Hoo and realized he might be the only one to now agree with him that love was a myth. Whatever it was Yi Jeong for now was content with gaining a new friend and thinking up of something that was sure to impress Ga Eul-yang he smiled. Yes, tomorrow would be interesting.

***

Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I had intended on writing a date for them but I felt something was lacking and ended up writing this. The date will definitely come next chapter. I wanted to explain a few things just incase people are confused. I did not include the rest of F4 or the girls in this chapter because I think it was much needed for this pair to really talk and interact. Also I need the story to move a little faster all this will be happening in a matter of a two-week period in the story with a few extra chapters included. Next chapter the rest of F4 and the girls (Ariel included) Will be making small appearances. I don’t know how long the next chapter will be but I try to have fun with the way I write. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Day 6 Prickles

Hey guys before I start this chapter I want to let you guys know that the longer trailer for Vulnerable heart will be up soon. I pulled an all nighter for it and I really do hope you guys watch it. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

*******

 

            There’s a soft breeze. The sun is hardly out, and the day is neither hot nor cold.

“Bunny.” Ariel speaks pointing up at the sky. Ga Eul looks to where her friend is pointing and nods.

“It looks more like a hat with ears.” Jae Ha speaks up with a sigh.  
“I see cat.” Ga Eul announces before taking a lick of her ice pop.

            Weekends were always the laziest for the trio and most of the time they spent it going out to eat ice-cream, watching movies, or going to the mall together. Currently they were sprawled out in Jae Ha’s back yard eating a cold popsicle and cloud watching. Their heads were resting against one another in a triangular form as they looked up at the sky.

“You always see cats Ga Eul.” Ariel points out.

“It’s my cat lady destiny calling out to me.” Ga Eul jokes.

“You just miss Cinnamon.” Jae Ha speaks.

“Speaking of dead animals. Where’s your hag Melon head?”  
            Ga Eul refrains from laughing by biting her lip and she can practically picture Jae Ha frowning at Ariel’s comment before he sighs.

“My hags name is- I mean. My girlfriends name is Melanie, Ariel.” Jae Ha says.

“Tomato Potato Skunk boy.” Ariel says and this time Ga Eul does laugh and Jae Ha shakes his head at both of them though there is a smile on his lips.

“Why don’t you two ever like any of the girls I date?” Jae Ha questions.

“Me?” Ga Eul squeaks out.  
“Must be that huge crush I have on you Pepé Le Pew” Ariel speaks sarcastically and this time Ga Eul has bit her pink lemonade flavored ice-pop that she sits up choking and wincing when the cold ice passes down her throat rather roughly. Wincing Ga Eul still giggles while Jae Ha sits up and glares at Ariel.

“I’ll remind you that I wasn’t the only one that was sprayed by that skunk.” Jae Ha points out and Ariel laughs.

“I know but the smell didn’t fry my brain or Ga Eul’s.” Ariel retorts happily perching her head on Jae Ha’s lap and throwing her feet on Ga Eul’s. Jae Ha and Ariel go back and forth and Ga Eul smiles at them. She doesn’t have siblings but she supposed Ariel and Jae Ha came pretty close to that. They certainly argued like that and Ga Eul was always the peace maker between them.

            Watching as Jae Ha flicked Ariel in the forehead, Ga Eul laughed only to have Jae Ha pat her head. Scrunching her nose Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at Jae Ha who laughed. Gasping softly Ga Eul was startled when she was pulled back to the grass by Ariel who laughed, Jae Ha joining in the laughter. Sighing, Ga Eul then laid back down and they simultaneously shifted so that someone was lying their head on somebody. Ariel on Jae Ha, Jae Ha on Ga Eul and Ga Eul on Ariel.

“We wouldn’t have a problem with your girlfriends if they liked us. Melanie’s been the worst so far.” Ariel points out her tone soft.

“You’re like our big brother. We should be allowed to talk to you without being glared at by some girl.” Ariel speaks.

“Yeah. Your right.” Jae Ha sighs.

“She and I broke up.” He tells them both.

“Sorry.” Ga Eul and Ariel both say and this time Jae Ha laughs, his tone light and letting both girls know that he’s alright.

“Yeah right.” He tells both of them prompting them all to laugh again.

“I should get more guy friends.” Jae Ha says to them jokingly.

            They all lay in the silence again enjoying each other’s company and occasionally someone pointing out another cloud; the afternoon is mostly calm. Ga Eul enjoys these times with their friends. The three of them aren’t very wild and they all enjoy the silence and each other’s company.

“Cinnamon.” Ariel suddenly speaks.

“Your contacting the dead?” Jae Ha jokes but Ariel seemingly ignores him and continues to speak.

“Ga Eul do you think I can borrow your dead cat?” Ariel questions.

“What?” Ga Eul questions confused.

“You’re not planning on making a potion with it’s body are you because I doubt dead cat smells any better than a skunk.” Jae Ha speaks.

“No. I just need a picture and your printer Jae Ha.” Ariel tells him.

“What for?” Jae Ha questions.

“So I can go find him.” Ariel says. Confused both Jae Ha and Ga Eul frown but neither speaks up knowing how eccentric Ariel can be.

“Alright.” They both tell her.

“Great!” Ariel speaks her voice filled with excitement.

            Ga Eul doesn’t question her friend and simply lets her mind wander away with the clouds. The cold drip on her hand reminds her of her ice-pop and Ga Eul licks the cold sticky substance from her hands and continues to eat her cold treat. A soft ding is heard and Ga Eul takes out her phone to see Yi Jeong’s name. She hasn’t forgotten about her plans with him but she wasn’t quite sure what time he would pick her up.

“Ga Eul-yang. I’ll come pick you up at four. I hope you’ve decided where it is we’re going.”  
“Is that Yi Jeong?” Ariel asks her tone teasing as she sits up along with Jae Ha who’s frowning.

            Already, Ga Eul can feel her cheeks flame but she nods knowing she’s a bad liar and Ariel squeals happily.

“How come you have no problem with Ga Eul dating a player but you hate all of my girlfriends.”  
“Because.” Ariel speaks.

“Yi Jeong is nice and doesn’t have rabies like your girlfriends.” Ariel states causing Ga Eul to laugh softly while Jae Ha simply frowns at Ariel.

“Besides. I can just tell he’s good. Right Ga Eul?” Ariel says.

“Right.” Ga Eul agrees without any second thoughts. Although a lot has happened in the past week with her and Yi Jeong she’s never thought of the guy as bad and has nothing to think about when answering her friend.

“I still think he’s trouble.” Jae Ha mutters.

“Yeah. But you also date dead things so we can’t really trust your judgment.” Ariel tells him.

“Yah!” Jae Ha snaps.

“Wait until you get a boyfriend and I’ll be as annoying as you are with him.” Jae Ha snaps at her.

“I told you. I’ll be in New York by then.” Ariel says with a sigh and a glazed look of love in her eyes that makes Ga Eul laugh and Jae Ha flick her in the forehead for it.

“I can’t win with you.” Jae Ha mutters under his breath.

“Anyways Ga Eul,” Ariel chirps out.

“What did Yi Jeong want?”   
“Oh.” Ga Eul answers feeling her cheeks flame.

“We’re. Going out.” She tells her.

“Like a date?” Ariel and Jae Ha speak though Ariel is practically bouncing with excitement as she speaks and Jae Ha is frowning.

“I.”  
“What are you going to wear? You need to look perfect!” Ariel squeals.

“Where is he taking you?” She continues to ramble on.

            There’s no point in stopping Ariel from speaking at this point. Ga Eul feels like she’s now speaking to a hyper bunny who’s gotten high off chocolate watching the excitement in Ariel’s eyes. Jae Ha is frowning but seems amused by Ariel’s behavior as she goes on about what she thinks Ga Eul should wear.

“Come on then.” Ariel tells Ga Eul standing up.

“Where are we going?” Ga Eul questions.

“To your house. To pick out something for you to wear. You need to look nice come on.” Ariel tells Ga Eul dragging her up.

“Come on Jae Ha!” Ariel calls out to Jae Ha from across the street once she and Ga Eul are standing in front of Ga Eul’s house.

“This is girl stuff.” Jae Ha whines.

“So is cloud watching but you do it with us anyways.” Ariel points out to him.

“Besides we need a guys’ perspective on how she looks.” Ariel tells Jae Ha leaving Ga Eul to drag Jae Ha across the street.

“I thought you said I had poor judgment.”  
“You do.”

“But you also need to give Yi Jeong a talk before the date. Ga Eul will be less mortified if you talk to him instead of her father.”

“Ariel.” Ga Eul squeaks out in embarrassment.

“What it’s true.” Ariel shrugs at her friend while Jae Ha laughs in agreement.

“Fine but I get to punch him again if he’s a jerk.” Jae Ha says.

            Ariel laughs and Ga Eul blanches at his words while Jae Ha joins Ariel in her laughter. The three of them end up in Ga Eul’s bedroom. Ariel has made Ga Eul shower first and when she gets back Ga Eul isn’t surprised at what she sees. Ariel is practically buried inside Ga Eul’s closet looking for something, for Ga Eul to wear while Jae Ha is sprawled on the bed with a look of boredom on his face. He’s throwing a pillow up in the air while biting the popsicle stick from earlier which no longer has bubblegum flavored ice on it.

“Ariel. Please don’t make a mess.” Ga Eul pleads.

“It’s fine. Can I have one of your dead cat’s old collars Ga Eul?” Ariel asks Ga Eul.

“Erm. Okay.” Ga Eul says going to her drawer to find a pink collar with a fish bone name tag and a bell.

“Perfect.” Ariel says to her placing the collar in her pocket.

“Now go try these outfits on Ga Eul” Ariel tells her before shoving piles of clothes neatly placed on hangers to Ga Eul.

            There isn’t much to say and Ga Eul knows she should get ready for her day out with Yi Jeong and does what Ariel says. They go through much of Ga Eul’s closet with Ariel putting the clothes back inside neatly as Ga Eul leaves to try on another pair of clothes. Each time Jae Ha continues to look on with a bored expression giving a “That looks fine” each and every single time until finally Ariel hits him in the face with a pillow. In the end, they settle for a black skirt a white turtle neck shirt and a white checkered coat. It’s the only thing Ga Eul will settle for after arguing with Ariel that this wasn’t a date. She was yet to break the news about her breakup with Yi Jeong but figured there was no point in explaining at this point.

“Fine then Ga Eul you win,” Ariel had pouted just as Ga Eul’s phone beeped.

“He’s here!” Ariel spoke in excitement.

“Excellent.” Jae Ha spoke in amusement but not before flicking Ariel in the forehead and running off before she could say anything to him. Feeling like her insides were about to explode out Ga Eul tried to take a deep breath wondering why she was feeling so nervous all of a sudden.

***

            The sound of music playing in the F4 lounge is loud. Goo Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong are engaged in a game of pool while Woo Bin is busy playing darts. Geum Jan Di and Jae Kyung both sit on the couch watching some vampire movie they’ve brought and with each squeal the girl make Goo Jun Pyo sneers with a nasty retort.

“Keep you mouth shut Goo Jun Pyo before your head meets my foot!” Jan Di snaps and Goo Jun Pyo can only glare.

“You could have just gone to our personal theatre to watch that crap! Why come here!” Goo Jun Pyo snaps back at his fiancé and Yi Jeong has to choke down a laugh at the glare Geum Jan Di sends the Shinwa heir’s way which immediately shut him up. Woo Bin however doesn’t hold back and makes a whipping sound rather loudly as he throws another dart his perfect streak of landing the dart in the middle crumbles however when Jae Kyung glares his way and the dart lands on the wall instead.

            Unable to contain his laughter anymore Yi Jeong chuckles and imitates Woo Bin’s whip noise to both his friends.

“Shut up.” Woo Bin and Jun Pyo both say the latter coming over to where Goo Jun Pyo and he are playing pool.

“It’s funny.” Yi Jeong states.

“Whatever.” Jun Pyo and Woo Bin both reply.

“Have any of you talked to Ji Hoo?” Woo Bin asks and both Jan Di and Jae Kyung turn to look at them once again though both their eyes express sadness.

“We’ve only messaged him. But he hasn’t replied and we don’t want to push.” Jan Di states sadly.

“Just give him space.” Yi Jeong says.

“I can’t believe Seo Hyun did this to him.” Woo Bin mutters shaking his head.

“It should be fine. He’ll get through this eventually.” Yi Jeong tells them and they all silently nod.

            They continue to play pool this time, Woo Bin joins their game while the girls continue to watch movies.

“So. Why didn’t you bring Ga Eul? You guys weren’t at school yesterday. Don’t tell me your done with her already?” Woo Bin questions.

Yi Jeong doesn’t understand what he feels at the moment but there’s something that rises in his chest and he frowns.

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” He asks Woo Bin who raises his hands up.

“Hey. I’m just asking. When it comes to your… relationships things don’t last.” Woo Bin says.

“Ga Eul-yang and I aren’t like that.”  
“So what are you?” Jun Pyo questions.

            For a moment there is quiet and Jun Pyo and Woo Bin silently exchange glances that Yi Jeong doesn’t quite understand.

“Do you like her?” Woo Bin and Jun Pyo both ask Yi Jeong.

It’s an odd feeling but Yi Jeong feels like something is crawling inside his stomach and he can feel embarrassment creep on his face which he chokes down quickly.

“What?”  
“What makes you think that I like her?”  
            Genuine laughter is heard from his friends and Yi Jeong can see that Jan Di and Jae Kyung have now invested themselves in their conversation.

“You asked her out.” Jun Pyo points out.

“Besides. We think she’ll be good for you. Ga Eul is different.” Woo Bin tells him with a smirk.

“But in all seriousness if you hurt her. We’ll kill you.” Jan Di speaks up.

            It surprised Yi Jeong how the amount of time his friends had spent with Ga Eul was very little and they seemed to take to her quite well.

“Aren’t you suppose to be my friends?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“We are your friends.” Woo Bin stated patting him on the shoulder.

“Which is why were looking out for your best interest. Ga Eul” Woo Bin says casually.

“You could have brought her here you know.” Jae Kyung tells him.

“You can ask her to come or go get her.” Jan Di adds.

“I think I’m going to go. Ga Eul and I made plans today.” Yi Jeong says feeling that sensation in his stomach again. His friends begin to smile and as he leaves Woo Bin and Jun Pyo are being rowdy.

“Don’t forget to invite Ga Eul and her friend to Caledonia with us tomorrow!” Jun Pyo shouts out. Shaking his head Yi Jeong heads out of the F4 lounge and heads back home.

            He sends a quick text to Ga Eul letting her know he’ll be picking her up just as he’s heading inside his house. He’s halfway up the stairs when he stops to see his father sitting in the living room.

“What are you doing here?” Yi Jeong asks his father who is quietly nursing a drink in his hand. The man smirks his way before finally responding.

“My trip ended earlier than I expected.” He tells Yi Jeong.

“Your mother is upstairs being hysterical as usual and I want to avoid her. You know how she is.” His father tells him. There’s a glint in his eyes and his tone is kept in the same condescending and mocking matter it always is. It takes all of his will not to snap at his father but Yi Jeong keeps calm smiles fakely and heads upstairs to his room.

            His mind pushes all thoughts of anything but today out of his mind and for the next few hours he tightens the last of his preparations for today. Yi Jeong doesn’t want to try too hard because this wasn’t exactly a date. Then again, he didn’t want to look like he didn’t care because his last date still made him cringe when he thought of how bad it had gone at that restaurant with Ga Eul. Settling for a black vest, white dress collared shirt, brown dress pants and a brown coat. Wanting things to be just a bit different he settled for a different hair style. Instead of his usual look his hair was styled in what he called the “good boy” look with his hair neatly combed to the side. Part of him felt a bit ridiculous and Yi Jeong wondered whether he really was trying to hard. Shaking his head, he headed out to meet Ga Eul.

            There’s an unfamiliar feeling again, spreading through his entire body. Prickles. It’s a sensation that’s hard to describe but it only intensifies the closer Yi Jeong gets to Ga Eul’s house. When he arrives at her home, Yi Jeong is unsure of whether or not he should knock or not. The right thing to do would be to do just that; but the fact that her father might open the door unsettles him. Yi Jeong was pretty aware of the fact that this all had a very strange feeling of a date. However, he and Ga Eul had agreed it would be a friendly outing. Sending a quick message to let her know that he was there Yi Jeong waited outside his car.

            It was less than a few seconds later that the door open and Ariel stood there waving happily and dragging Jae Ha with her as she giggled. The Prickly feeling that Yi Jeong had been feeling suddenly clouded by annoyance at the presence of that guy. Not that he was the only one feeling that way. In fact, the moment Jae Ha saw him there was a permanent scowl on his face.

“Hi Yi Jeong.” Ariel chirped out. Turning to look at the other girl Yi Jeong offered a kind smile.

“Ga Eul will be out in a few.” Ariel spoke and in deed Ga Eul was walking out of her house with a look of embarrassment and panic clearly written on her face.

“Come on Jae Ha. I need you to help me print some missing posters out so I can go find Ga Eul’s dead cat.” Ariel spoke dragging Jae Ha away.

“I thought you said I could give him a talk.” Jae Ha spoke to Ariel while he was being dragged across the street.  
“Yah!”  
“Ga Eul should be back before midnight!” Jae Ha shouted.

            Shaking his head Yi Jeong turned to look at Ga Eul who was red as a tomato.

“Dead cat?” He questioned Ga Eul who shrugged.

“I.”  
“Ariel is Ariel.” Ga Eul spoke causing Yi Jeong to chuckle lightly. Ga Eul seemed to relax with the light humor and Yi Jeong opened the car door for her and then went around to the other side of his car himself.

“You look nice Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke with a soft smile. He watched as Ga Eul bit her lip and silently looked at her hands which were now placed on her lap.

“Thank you Sunbae. I like your hair.” She whispered softly her voice barely above a whisper.

            Prickles. The ride was quiet and his heart was running at an unusual speed. The grip on his steering wheel was rather tight. Part of him felt pressure to make this better. It hadn’t really occurred to him that they were yet to decide on a place to go until they stopped at a street light. Old habits die hard, and Yi Jeong was having trouble not plastering on a smile or driving them to the usual restaurant. But unless he wished to have Ga Eul never speak to him again, Yi Jeong knew he had to try.

“Where would you like to go Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asked.

“The mall. Maybe the ice rink.” She whispered.

“Right.” Yi Jeong spoke and silently he was happy that she’s chosen the ice rink. He’d already planned something before hand and hoped Ga Eul would like it.

***

            The world felt like it was closing in again. There were no words to describe the pain that he felt. The woman he had loved, for as long as Ji Hoo had, simply threw him away. In a few hours; she would be married. Seo Hyun would be married and with that, the bond they had created would be shattered completely.

            There was nothing to do, nowhere to go. Ji Hoo didn’t really feel like going anywhere. He’d spent his day hauled up in his room and while he wanted to drink the house had suspiciously held no alcohol. Ji Hoo supposed that his grandfather had something to do with it. If he were really in the mood to go out he would have gone to buy alcohol or perhaps spend it at a bar. He was already wallowing in self-pity and at the moment there was a feeling of having given up that would not leave him.

            Ji Hoo was no idiot either. Outside of his room he could hear his grandfather pacing, much like he had been doing all day. As much as he cared for his grandfather, his hovering was getting quite annoying. All Ji Hoo wanted to do was be alone. Would he ever truly recover from this ache in his heart? Probably not. There was no one that would ever truly be good enough to replace such and important person in his life like Seo Hyun.

With a sigh Ji Hoo decided that maybe he should go out and drown his sorrows in alcohol. A knock on his door was heard and Ji Hoo opened the door to see his grandfather with a neutral look on his face.

“You have a visitor.”

“Grandpa. Can you tell the guys to go away.”  
“It’s not your friends.”  
“Then tell Jan Di and Jae Kyung to-”

“There’s another young lady at the door. She says she was sent over here by your friends.” His grandfather tells Ji Hoo who frowns.

            Wondering who is looking for him Ji Hoo walks out of his room and heads to the living room. It’s more of a shock to see the girl he had met a few days ago at the festival Ga Eul had invited them to. He can’t however, recall her name. Only that she loved photography and is carrying the same camera from the festival around her neck again. When she sees him, she stands up and offers him a bright smile. Her chestnut hair is in soft curls and she’s wearing a dark blue large button up coat, and a black skirt when she looks at him her eyes light up with excitement.

“Hi Sempai.” She says to him waving happily.

“Erm.”

            He’s embarrassed to admit that he’s forgotten her name and she seems intuitive enough to notice because she blushes and fidgets where she stands.

“It’s Ariel.” She whispers quietly before she smiles again. There’s a pink bag beside her and she takes it and hold it out to him.

“I wanted to return the shoes to you from the festival.” She speaks to him.

“You can keep them. I don’t have use for those shoes.” Ji Hoo says to her calmly.

“It feels wrong to have them.” She tells him softly.  
“Would you like to join us for a late lunch Ms. My grandson might have lost his manners but he’s been hauled up in his room all day moping.”

            The voice of his grandfather startles both Ji Hoo and Ariel who both tense slightly before relaxing back again and turning to look at the old man who they both had not noticed was still there.

“It’s alright.” Ariel speaks up before Ji Hoo himself could protest.

“I just wanted to drop the shoes off and I wanted to ask Ji Hoo Sempai something.”

Confused as to what she would want Ji Hoo turned back to the girl who smiled.

“I lost my cat Cinnamon and Ga Eul promised to help me look but she had a date with Yi Jeong today. Everyone else is so busy. I was wondering if you could help me put posters up around the city and help me look for him?”

            At her words Ji Hoo notices a large pile of “Missing” posters that are placed on his living room coffee table. There’s a picture of a Garfield like looking cat that seems to be sitting on a red pillow and glaring more than looking at the camera. It looks a little creepy if Ji Hoo is honest though, it seems to fit the strange aura the girl carries with her. Ji Hoo wants to deny the girl help, mostly because he’s not really in the mood to do anything at this point in time. Then again, he hardly knows her and finds it odd that she would come to him. Before Ji Hoo can answer however his grandfather takes the initiative to answer for him.

“He’d be happy to help.”   
“Go on kid. Go get your motorcycle around and help her.”  
            Stunned by his grandfather’s words Ji Hoo is left speechless as the old man calmly walks away and when he turns to Ariel she’s smiling rather brightly and Ji Hoo sighs.

“Damn it.” Ji Hoo thinks to himself.

***

            Walking around the mall was strange. Yi Jeong watched as several people, mainly couples walked hand in hand. It was strange for Yi Jeong to actually come here with a girl. Most of the time Yi Jeong would have someone buy a gift for his current fling, and when he had gone to the mall with a girl it didn’t count seeing as it was with his F4 friends and their girlfriends. For a moment, both he and Ga Eul both stood awkwardly beside each other until Yi Jeong decided to speak.

“Is there anywhere in particular you want to go to?” Ga Eul-yang.

“Can we walk around and window shop?” Ga Eul questioned a soft tint to her cheeks that only brought the prickles back to Yi Jeong’s body back again.

“Come on.” Yi Jeong spoke to her extending his arm out for Ga Eul.

            He watched as she bit her lip and shyly tangled her arm with his and together they walked.

“This is kind of weird.” Ga Eul whispered causing Yi Jeong to chuckle nervously to himself.

“Maybe. But aren’t experiences like these always like that?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Maybe.” Ga Eul whispered. They walked around watching many of the things out on display. Yi Jeong thinking about taking his cues for the time being from Ga Eul. He supposed he should buy her something should any dress, or bag catch her eye. He was however, surprised when Ga Eul pulled him inside a knickknack shop. Immediately, Ga Eul lets go of his arm as they enter and Yi Jeong observes her quietly. There’s a soft smile on Ga Eul’s face as she walks around the store and looks at pair of coin bears.

            The soft smile and the innocence in Ga Eul’s eyes, bring a smile to Yi Jeong’s face and he walks toward Ga Eul.

“My mother loves these. She collects them. When I was younger she would always bring me to this store. Most of the things here are antiques.” Ga Eul tells him.

“I can see that.” Yi Jeong tells her. Reaching for a red toy airplane that is placed on one of the displays. For a moment, Yi Jeong wonders why Shinwa hasn’t gotten rid of the store but he can see a few expensive things here and there that he supposed people did come here to buy. There were giant glass chandeliers on the other side of the store which told Yi Jeong certain people did come to the store.

“I should get this for her.” Ga Eul speaks interrupting Yi Jeong’s train of thought. Smiling Ga Eul takes the small pair of bears in her hand and heads to the register.

“Look Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells Yi Jeong pointing to a simple gold colored box. It’s rather ironic that on top of the box there is a small pumpkin coach carriage painted entirely of white and tinted with specks of gold the vines blend around the box seamlessly and Yi Jeong smiles when he thinks about how fitting it is for Ga Eul to like that.

“That box has been here for years. No one seems to buy it. I begged my mother to buy the box for me on my birthday when I was five but she said it was too old. I cried the entire day after.” Ga Eul spoke with a smile.

            Looking carefully at the box there was definite dust on it. Though if cleaned, it certainly would look prettier; the small chest had the corners of it scuffed and some of the paint from the carriage was chipping away.

“Oh well.” Ga Eul spoke, turning to the woman at the register and offering a smile to her.

“We’d like the box as well.” Yi Jeong spoke causing Ga Eul to gasp.

“Sunbae. It’s alright. I didn’t tell you that story so you could buy the box for me I.”  
“It’s fine Ga Eul-yang. I want to buy it for you. We’re friends. Besides. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. The box isn’t expensive.” Yi Jeong spoke to her.

“If he wants to buy this for you then let him.” The woman at the register encourages throwing a kind smile to both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.  The woman then quietly turns to reach for the small box lightly brushing away at the dust and placing it in a small bag.  
“Do you have any paint. I’d like to fix it up a bit.” Ga Eul whispers and the woman smiles at her.

“I’ll pay for the bears and the paint then.” Ga Eul stubbornly says before Yi Jeong has a chance to speak.

“It’s the only way I’ll accept the box Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him and Yi Jeong sighs in defeat causing the woman at the register to giggle.

“Young love.” She sighs handing Ga Eul her purchases.

            The word love only makes both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul tense as they exit the store though the feeling slowly evaporates once they head elsewhere. Yi Jeong initially expected to be pulled around and into large boutiques inside the mall instead, Ga Eul takes him to candy shops and places where they sell stuffed animals. They even stop to have ice cream in a small shop.  There’s a pattern that Yi Jeong understands and at first he thinks Ga Eul is trying to avoid stores where he could buy her anything but the genuine smile on Ga Eul’s face makes him realize Ga Eul is genuinely enjoying herself and he relaxes.

            They enter a large store to Yi Jeong’s surprise next. The place is filled with hundreds of scents and perfume bottles and Ga Eul offers a smile to him.

“I don’t have much money and you bought me the box. I won’t feel comfortable until I’ve returned your gift.”  Ga Eul tells Yi Jeong.  

“Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong begins but Ga Eul instead smiles brightly in a way she’s never smiled at him before and she giggles, walking backwards and away from him slowly before she turns to look away she throws another smile his way.

*Bump*

            There’s a kink in his throat, the prickles return and Yi Jeong discretely coughs hitting his chest to calm whatever it is he’s feeling. Turning to look at Ga Eul she’s quietly looking around and just before she reaches a blue cologne bottle another hand reaches for the same one and instead takes hold of Ga Eul’s hand.

“Sorry.” The guy says with a smirk that makes Yi Jeong frown more so when Ga Eul awkwardly smiles back.

“It’s alright.” Ga Eul tells the guy wanting to walk away.

“My name is Soo Pyo” He tells her with a smirk.

            It doesn’t take long for annoyance to come to Yi Jeong and before he can think, he’s already walking towards Ga Eul. With a charming smile he places an arm around Ga Eul who automatically leans close to him. The prickles return and Yi Jeong offers a genuine smile to Ga Eul.

“Excuse us.” Yi Jeong tells the guy with a subtle hard gaze as he sweeps Ga Eul away. His intent is to walk away from the store but Ga Eul is already moving to look at another display that’s been set at the far right end of the store.  Yi Jeong can feel the looks that the guy is giving and is glad to note Ga Eul has already forgotten about it.

“What about this one?” Ga Eul asks Yi Jeong smelling the cologne herself before spraying some at Yi Jeong who laughs.

            Ga Eul’s eyes light up and they continue to browse around the store.

“This one.” Ga Eul speaks reaching for a bottle that’s a bit to high for her. Before, Yi Jeong can reach it for her however, another hand reaches for it. Gasping Ga Eul lets it go and the bottle breaks on the floor with a harsh crack.  
“Sorry about that.”  
With a glare Yi Jeong feels like punching the guy in front of him. By the looks of him, he’s nothing but a guy who likes to fool around with women.

“I guess great minds think alike.”  
“Ga Eul-yang right?” Soo Pyo speaks and Yi Jeong watches as Ga Eul cringes at her name.

“I.”  
“We should go.” Yi Jeong speaks moving his hand to reach for Ga Eul’s who takes his hand and squeezes it nervously.

“Ga Eul-yang.”

“Your making her uncomfortable.” Yi Jeong speaks up.

“I suggest you find something else to spend your time on. Instead of trying to pick up girls at the mall. It’s rather pathetic.” Yi Jeong speaks.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul squeaks out in surprise.

            Heading to the register while pulling Ga Eul along Yi Jeong takes out his credit card to pay for the broken cologne. Once his card is swiped, Yi Jeong takes it back and he pulls Ga Eul out of the store. His heart is racing, he’s angry, and there’s a lot floating inside his head that Yi Jeong doesn’t realize he’s still pulling Ga Eul along until she pulls her hand back from him.

            There’s a look in her eyes that Yi Jeong can’t really decipher as she bites her lip and looks down at the ground. A frown slowly makes her face and then Ga Eul speaks.

“I need to go the restroom.” She tells him a hint of a blush to her cheeks and before he can answer her she’s already off. At first, he doesn’t think much of it but five minutes turn into ten, then fifteen, and finally 30 minutes. The more time that passes, the more his thoughts wonder and in the end there’s this feeling inside his chest that seems to compress it so hard he feels like he can’t breathe. The prickles are back only in his hands numbing them and his only thoughts are simple. The first being that Ga Eul has probably gone home, and the second being a simple conclusion to come to.

“I messed up again.”

***

           

            The clock read 10 p.m. Ji Hoo’s feet felt like they were falling off. Even when he had been riding his motorcycle, he and that girl had spent most of the time on their feet placing posters all across Seoul in order to find her missing cat. It was a bit irritating to see how energized she was, reminding Ji Hoo of a child on a sugar high only sugar highs went down and this girl seemed to go up the more time passed. No matter what she was doing she was always smiling. It seemed from the amount of time they had spent together that day, that she smiled genuinely.

“We should get something to eat. I’m starving and I’m sure you are to.” Ariel spoke to him a genuine smile on her face again.  Without being able to give her a reply Ji Hoo was already pulled into a small coffee shop. The smells of fresh baked bread and coffee reminding his stomach that he had not had anything to eat that day.

“Thank you for helping me. I would have never been able to get through town so fast without you.” Ariel tells him.

“I’ll buy you anything you like as a thank you.” She speaks with a smile.

            Ji Hoo doesn’t speak to her instead silently looks ahead looking at the menu as to what it is he wants to order. There’s a display of things laid out behind the counter and he thinks that a simple chocolate chip cookie should be enough. Maybe a coffee.

“I still have a few flyers left and then we can go back.” Ariel tells him.

The line is extremely long and Ariel is already talking again, telling him about photography. She goes on to tell him about Peru.

“I want to visit Macchu Pichu one day. Taking a picture from high up above to see the whole city. There’s so many places to visit.” She continues on to him.

            They’d spent the day with her chatting on about places she’d like to visit and things related to photography. Ji Hoo recalled meeting her at the festival and the way she’d chattered his ear off about New York. Though he found her a little odd, the fact that they’d spent the day running around putting missing posters up all over town was confusing enough, but she seemed more interested in taking pictures all day. They stopped more than once for her to take a photograph of a specific thing here and there. Ji Hoo thought she cared more about photography than her missing cat. He hadn’t asked about it but they’d even gone to a couple stores and asked to put pictures of the cat.

“What do you want Sempai?” Ariel asked once they’d reached the front of the line.

“A chocolate chip cookie and a coffee.”  
“I’ll take a cinnamon bun and hot chocolate.” Ariel tells the man before turning to look at Ji Hoo with a sheepish smile.

“Coffee makes me jumpy and I can’t sleep when I drink it.” She tells him.

            Their things are handed to them on a small tray and Ariel leads him towards a window table. The fog of the night already starting to set and the girl once again takes out her camera to capture the night from the window seat. She’s smiling brightly again and then turns the camera to her food.

“Ariel. What is this?”

            There’s a woman standing in front of them with a confused look on her face and holding out the missing poster of the car. Ji Hoo watches the girl in front of him gasp before biting her lip.

“Hi Mrs. Chu.” Ariel speaks.

“What are you doing in this part of town?” Ariel asks quietly.

“My husband and I are running some errands. Wasn’t Ga Eul suppose to be with you tonight? That’s what you and Jae Ha told me.” Mrs. Chu speaks to her with a frown.

“I made other plans. Ga Eul is with Jae Ha.”

“And what is this? Why are there missing pictures of Cinnamon in every shop I’ve entered today? You are aware that Cinnamon passed away a few years ago.”  
            The woman’s’ words quickly catch Ji Hoo’s attention and Ariel’s eyes widen as she turns to look at Ji Hoo. There’s no point in hiding the anger he feels flare at being tricked in to whatever this was suppose to be and he walks out in anger not wanting to explode. Ji Hoo is about to hop on his motorcycle when Ariel catches up to him.

“Wait!”  
“Sempai. I can explain. I just.”  
“You lied to me!” Ji Hoo tells her angrily.  
“You had me running around town with you for what?” Ji Hoo snaps angrily.

“I hope you had fun making a fool out of me!” He snaps at her before driving away.

            His mind is whirling with anger and when Ji Hoo comes to a stop her realizes that all buses have stopped at this point. He wants to forget about this incident, his rage a little more than he expected but he also knows he needs to send her back home knowing that should anything happen to her it’ll be his fault. With a sigh Ji Hoo turns back around to where he left her. The city lights are almost out and when he goes back to the coffee shop it’s closed. For a moment, Ji Hoo wants to think that maybe she’d gone home with Ga Eul’s mother but panic and a bit of worry ensues when he thinks that she might have tried to walk home.

            For the 30 minutes Ji Hoo finds himself wandering around the city again until he spots her. She’s walking along the street and behind her there’s a group of people laughing and calling her names.

“Come on witch! Where’s your broom stick?”  
“Aren’t nights suppose to be when you come alive?”

            Confused as to what these people are talking about Ji Hoo remembers the festival and Ariel’s mother claiming to be a psychic.

“Leave me alone,” Ji Hoo hears Ariel say and at her words the crowd seems to get upset.

“What did you say to us freak.” A brunette haired girl speaks up angrily.

“You forget that even if we’re not in school you still have to hold your head down to us.”

Ariel ignores them and instead picks up her pace only angering the group of people behind her who run towards her and circle her.

“Didn’t you hear me bitch!”

            Ji Hoo doesn’t think twice before he’s pushed his way through the crowd of five people consisting of three girls and two boys. Stepping in front of the girl her shields her away from the crowd, the girl about to hit her stopping her hand when she see’s Ji Hoo. Recognition is clear on her face and soon everyone else gasps.

“Ji Hoo oppa!” A blonde speaks in shock.  
There’s no need to speak if anything, Ji Hoo ignores their gaping and glares at them. Taking Ariel’s hand, he guides her away in silence. His plan is to get her to his motorcycle but she pulls her hand away from him and is sniffling. She walks across the street to sit at a bus stop and Ji Hoo follows her. He sits beside her and she continues to cry softly before speaking.

“I just. I’m sorry.” She tells him quietly.  
“Your friends mentioned about today. I wanted to distract you so that the day would go by faster.”

            A car pulls up then and a boy exits from the old car glaring at Ji Hoo rather bluntly. Ariel stands up and faces Ji Hoo. Her eyes are red rimmed and glossy as she sniffles. She doesn’t look at him in the eyes but she bows.

“Jae Ha is here. I won’t bother you ever again.” She tells him before walking away.

Ji Hoo watches as the guy walks toward Ariel meeting her halfway and putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder. He seems to tell her something and then glares at Ji Hoo before gently pulling Ariel towards his car. He opens the car door quickly for her allowing Ariel to go in before they drive away the guy throws another glare his way.

            The streets are dark and only a few cars pass by. Ji Hoo checks his clock and realizes it’s midnight. Two thoughts hit him then. One. “Seo Hyun is married.” Two. He had not thought of Seo Hyun from the moment Ariel went to his house. Pain filled his chest and he sat to wallow for the girl he’d lost today but somehow the pain had lessened just a bit. And he felt relief knowing he’d gotten through the day.

***

“Eight thirty.” Yi Jeong muttered to himself. It was difficult for Yi Jeong to think. Frankly he was irritated with himself. He’d still had something planned but it seemed like Ga Eul had decided ditching him would be the best way to handle another disappointing time with him.

            Pacing where he stood Yi Jeong wondered if he should leave. He’d been waiting for Ga Eul for half an hour and was sure the girl had left. Taking his phone out he searched through his contacts lingering on Ga Eul’s name. He knew that calling her would lead to nothing, sure that Ga Eul would never pick up his call. Ironically he laughed dryly when he realized he did the same thing with women he no longer wanted.

“Want?”  
Did he want Ga Eul? The though came across as fleeting but froze him when he realized this was abnormal. Ga Eul was a nice girl. Genuine. Innocent. Fragile.

            Yi Jeong had simply stood up for her when he knew that guy was making his innocent country bumpkin uncomfortable.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s done. Time to forget.” Yi Jeong thought, about to erase Ga Eul’s number from his contacts.

“Sunbae!”

A cold air hit his chest when Yi Jeong heard his name and looked up. Ga Eul was walking toward him a bright smile on her face as she waved at him. In her hand were a couple of bags.

“Sorry about that. I got a call from my mom and she asked me to get a few things for her. Sorry for making you wait I should have sent you a text but I didn’t think it would take so long.

“It’s fine.” Yi Jeong heard himself say and Ga Eul offered another kind smile his way that caused the prickles to return to his body.

“Maybe we should head out now.” Yi Jeong suggested.

“I have a few places I want to take you to Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong said.

“Where?” Ga Eul questioned, not batting an eye when Yi Jeong laced his arm with hers.

“Somewhere.” Yi Jeong retorted back causing Ga Eul to laugh lightly her laughter causing Yi Jeong to smile as they made their way out of the mall and into the car.

            It didn’t take long to get where they were going and Ga Eul had seemed to catch on pretty quickly. The smile she wore on her face was the brightest, Yi Jeong had seen yet from Ga Eul.

“The skating rink!” Ga Eul speaks with a smile.

“You did give me two option and I guess I thought why not both.” Yi Jeong spoke to her once they were on the ice. Couples seemed to be around everywhere skating along side each other or simply holding hands. Ga Eul didn’t seem to have trouble skating and got on the ice gliding across the rink. She moved backwards looking at Yi Jeong as she did so with a bright smile as she giggled and then she turned moving past people quite gracefully. With a genuine smile Yi Jeong followed after Ga Eul. Their behavior feeling like a game with Ga Eul skating past people and Yi Jeong following behind her. A few children were out on the rink and a little boy went up to Ga Eul and took her hand.

“Your very pretty noona” The little boy spoke. Watching Yi Jeong couldn’t help but feel amused and Ga Eul seemed to be smiling at the small boy.

“Thank you. Your very cute.” Ga Eul replied with a smile.

“Can I marry you when I’m older?” The small boy asked Ga Eul who laughed lightly.

            Though she did not reply the little boy pulled Ga Eul along skating with her a full lap while Yi Jeong stood at the sidelines watching as Ga Eul offered a smile his way. Finally, Ga Eul and the boy came to a stop in front of him. The little boy frowning at him. Though his attention was already on him the boy took to tugging at Yi Jeong’s sleeve before speaking.

“Are you her boyfriend Mr.?”

“We’re friends.” Yi Jeong replied when Ga Eul blushed. Though the question itself had made him just a tad uncomfortable the prickles returning only to his palms.

“Okay.” He spoke before turning back to Ga Eul.

“You can play with him again but you can’t marry him. Wait until I’m older then I’ll come get you.” The little boy spoke before skating away to his mother and leaving.

“It seems like you’re quite the catch tonight Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong joked earning a blush from Ga Eul.

“He’s sweet. Too bad he’s only seven.” She joked back laughing lightly earning a chuckle from Yi Jeong.

“I suppose I should learn something from him.” Yi Jeong spoke taking Ga Eul’s hand in his and pulling her along. Yi Jeong doesn’t really want to analyze the situation and he forgets about it when Ga Eul speaks.

“Thank you for waiting Sunbae. I thought you might have left because I took so long.”  
            For a moment, Yi Jeong thinks about lying and telling Ga Eul he would have never but he’s honest turning to face her as they skate. Both his hands now laced with Ga Eul’s as he pulls her along gently.  
“I thought about it.”  
“I’m sorry about my behavior at the store.”  
A small laugh escapes Ga Eul, before she offers Yi Jeong another smile.

“I wasn’t upset. I’m glad you helped me Sunbae. That guy was making me feel uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me.”

“You were like. A knight in shinning armor.” Ga Eul joked.

“Thank you Sunbae. Really.” Ga Eul tells him earnestly.

The prickles intensify and Yi Jeong thinks about letting go of Ga Eul’s hands but the smile she gives him stops him and causes him to smile back at her.

“Well. At least you’ve found a much better prospect Ga Eul-yang. Though you do have to wait for him to get out of diapers.” Yi Jeong jokes earning laughter from Ga Eul.

“He was sweet. I love children.” Ga Eul tells him.

“They’re so honest and innocent. They’re minds grasp things so easily. I think I want to work with children once I finish school.”  
“A teacher?” Yi Jeong asks and Ga Eul smiles at him.

“It fits you.” Yi Jeong tells her.

“Really?” Ga Eul questions with a small smile that causes Yi Jeong to smile back at her.

“Really.”

            Yi Jeong enjoys Ga Eul’s company. There’s a peaceful nature that comes with her. An innocence which makes him feel human again and part of him knows that one day Ga Eul will have everything that she deserves when it comes to her happiness. Simple, and kindhearted people like Ga Eul, deserved to be untainted of anything dark around them. For now, Yi Jeong promised himself to keep all bad things away from Ga Eul. In the back of his mind the thought of only one week left continued to gnaw away at his mind. Unconsciously he lets go of Ga Eul’s hand and Yi Jeong can see the surprise of it. Ga Eul doesn’t say anything, instead offers Yi Jeong a kind smile. The air around them has gotten colder and people around are slowly starting to disappear and head back home. Ga Eul’s nose has turned a faint red and Yi Jeong offers her another smile. Taking his own coat off, he places it on Ga Eul’s shoulders. He’d worn a scarf and gently he wraps it around her neck. There’s a look in Ga Eul’s eyes that makes Yi Jeong want to look away when she smiles at him.

“Thank you Sunbae.” She whispers to him. Her words making him feel warm and Yi Jeong offers her a smile.

“I have one last thing to do here with you.” Yi Jeong says to Ga Eul who looks at him curiously.

“Do you want to see?” Yi Jeong asks. Checking his watch and realizing that it is almost time.

“Okay.” Ga Eul whispers.

“3”

“2”

“1”

*Snap*

            There are soft whistles in the air and then crinkled booms which ignite colorful fireworks in the sky. A gasp of amazement leaves Ga Eul’s lips and she’s smiling so bright. The night sky complementing her aura.

“It’s beautiful Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him. Around them people have stopped to look but it seems like it’s just the two of them and Yi Jeong is happy to see Ga Eul’s reaction. It’s the first time he’s ever done something like this for anyone. The first time that Yi Jeong has ever really wanted to impress someone. When the fireworks are done, and the bright colored lights in the sky have stopped leaving only the shimmer of the stars and the moon to shine, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul leave.

***

            Was it possible to feel like floating in mid-air as you walked? Ga Eul certainly felt that way with the way things had gone. Yi Jeong had somehow worked his magic and Ga Eul had been quite literally swept off her feet in just a matter of hours. In the back of her mind, she realized that this wasn’t a date. But it was also the most perfect non-date or date she had ever been on. It was also clear to her that Yi Jeong had never once done this with anyone and that thought made butterflies float in her stomach.   
            This man was confusing and honestly speaking he was different from the man she had met at the beginning of the week and she liked him a lot better this way.

“There’s one more thing.” Yi Jeong tells Ga Eul who nods.

“It’s not something I can top after the fireworks.” Yi Jeong tells her and Ga Eul finds herself laughing lightly as they drive through town.

“It’s a place that. I only bring certain people to.”

            Curiosity fills Ga Eul and she nods in Yi Jeong’s direction. The drive is calm and when they reach a large mansion Ga Eul’s nerves rise. Biting her lip, Ga Eul thinks of the possible scenarios and her heart races. Her mind wants to think about the worse case but a smile from Yi Jeong and the sincerity in his eyes which she had never quite seen reassures her that nothing bad will happen. They drive past the rather large mansion and then come to a stop at what looks to be a separate home. There’s a kiln outside and Ga Eul realizes what this place is.

            With a smile Yi Jeong gets out of the car and opens the door for Ga Eul. They head to the door and Yi Jeong takes out a key in order to open the door, allowing Ga Eul to walk in first.

The warmth inside the large room is what Ga Eul notices first. There’s a wooden bench in one part of the room and a few things here and there around the place that add to decoration. But it is the potters wheel that stands at one side of the room and the various pieces of pottery that truly make the place glow with beauty.

“Would you like some tea Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asks and Ga Eul nods quietly watching Yi Jeong head to the back and disappear from sight.

            Ga Eul finds herself drawn to each pottery piece that can only be described as beautiful art. There’s a beautiful tea set, the beautiful piece appears to be made of jade and shines with the light hitting it beautifully, there’s dozens of vases, bowls, all using different techniques that Ga Eul doesn’t really know about, but the hard work, love and care that each piece has is clear. Though, Ga Eul knows nothing about pottery, she’s sure that Yi Jeong is good, not only because of who his family is but, because he seems to have natural talent.

            Ga Eul drifts to the potters’ wheel, there is a chunk of clay on it, a small stool is beside it and hung on that an apron and a small towel with remnants of clay. Her explorations are interrupted when Yi Jeong comes back with a tray with tea. He offers Ga Eul a smile and they both walk to the bench and sit. Yi Jeong serves Ga Eul a small cup of tea and quietly Ga Eul reaches for the cup and takes a soft sip.

“This place is really magical.” Ga Eul tells Yi Jeong who chuckles at her words. Feeling a blush to her cheeks Ga Eul looks down at her hands but continues to speak.

“I’ve never seen so many beautiful things in one place. Your really good Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him.

“Can I see?” Ga Eul blurts out before she can stop herself. There’s a questioning look on Yi Jeong’s face and Ga Eul can feel her cheeks flame again but she continues.

“How you mold the clay. I. You don’t have to I mean.”  
“Sure.” Yi Jeong tells her with a smile.

            Yi Jeong smiles placing the black apron on before moving to sit in front of the potters’ wheel. Using some water, he slowly begins to turn the potters wheel until the small mound of clay begins to transform. Yi Jeong is no longer aware of Ga Eul in the room but Ga Eul is too enthralled with what she is seeing. There’s a genuine smile on Yi Jeong’s face and it’s as if each layer of what shields him is stripped away. In that moment Ga Eul can see it. Yi Jeong’s heart. Her own heart flutter at how handsome and human Yi Jeong looks at the moment. There’s so many thoughts and emotions that seem to fill her entire body that cause an erratic beating of her heart. There’s no confusion only happiness that Ga Eul can pinpoint and she thinks of how honest and true Yi Jeong looks at the moment.

“Do you want to give it a try Ga Eul-yang?”

            Realizing she’d been caught staring Ga Eul can only nod dumbly, though it seemed like Yi Jeong had not been aware of what she’d been doing. Instead, Yi Jeong heads to the back room again and comes back with another large apron for Ga Eul that drags on the floor. She ties her hair and removes her coat and Yi Jeong begins to instruct her on what to do. It’s hard to work the potters wheel and her hands cause the vase that Yi Jeong was working on to flop and she blushes.

“Sorry Sunbae.”  
“It’s alright. Try again.” Yi Jeong tells her. This time however his hands guide hers, the moment feels a bit too intimate for Ga Eul and she squeezes the clay a bit to hard making specks of clay fly their way. Her face is hit by it as is the apron. Yi Jeong who is beside her looks surprised, clay on his own face and apron. There’s a moment of silence between them and them Yi Jeong’s shoulders start to shake and he laughs wholeheartedly, his laughter is contagious because soon enough Ga Eul herself is laughing. They move to the sink where Ga Eul cleans her hands and dries them on  the towel that’s been laid out for her she reaches to wipe her face.

            Without thinking she reaches to do the same to Yi Jeong who was cleaning his own hands and becomes still at Ga Eul’s actions. There’s a look that crosses his eyes that makes Ga Eul’s heart beat fast again and she looks down.

“What’s this?”

Jumping, both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong turn to the door. There’s a woman standing there around their age if not a just a little older. She’s tall, thin, and beautiful reminding Ga Eul of a model. The woman smiles at them and makes her way toward them.

“You must be Ga Eul-yang. Yi Jeong’s mentioned you before. Has he ever mentioned me?”

            Maybe it’s the way that she speaks, the way the warmth in the room disappears, or even the fact that Yi Jeong’s entire body goes rigid and he stands in front of her almost protectively and takes Ga Eul’s hand in his so tightly. Whatever it is, it makes Ga Eul cautious more so at the coldness in Yi Jeong’s voice that frightens her.

“Eun Jae. What are you doing in here?”  
“Il Hyun. He’s in here. And he has a guest.” Eun Jae speaks brightly.

            There’s another person that walks in, the hold on Ga Eul’s hand tightens. He’s tall, with dark hair and he’s wearing a kind smile. Maybe it’s his eyes or the way he looks in general that tells Ga Eul that this is someone related to Yi Jeong.

“Hyung.” Yi Jeong speaks and Ga Eul watches as the other man walks toward Eun Jae placing an arm around her waist.

“Yi Jeong. We’ve been looking for you all day. You haven’t picked up. But I can see that your busy.” There’s no malice in the mans words if anything Ga Eul can sense some teasing and her cheeks flame at it.

“Who might this be?”  
The grip on her hand tightens and there’s a look in Yi Jeong’s eyes of fear, pain; wanting to protect.

            Ga Eul doesn’t understand what’s going on but she squeezes Yi Jeong’s hand right back and he relaxes.

“This is Ga Eul-yang,” Yi Jeong speaks and Ga Eul can only bow politely at the people in front of her.

“You’ve never brought anyone here.” Il Hyun speaks up his eyes sparkling.

“Anyways. We came to invite you for dinner tomorrow. Eun Jae’s parents are coming and mother and father both agreed to be there as well.”  
“Sorry. I’ve already made plans. Goo Jun Pyo invited Ga Eul-yang and I to Caledonia for the next few days.” Yi Jeong speaks.

“Oh.”  
“It’s pretty late already. I should take Ga Eul home.” Yi Jeong speaks.

            He doesn’t really give anyone more time to speak before he’s practically pulling Ga Eul out the door who quickly gets rid of the apron and barely manages to grab her things on the way out.  There’s nothing Ga Eul can say at the moment and frankly, Ga Eul is glad Yi Jeong is driving at a legal speed limit as he takes her home. There’s so much that seems to be running through her head from Yi Jeong’s reaction, to the woman Eun Jae’s now obvious double meanings to things. Ga Eul really doesn’t want to pry, she really doesn’t want to come to any sort of conclusion and wants to give Yi Jeong time to explain.

            They finally come to a stop at her house and they both linger in the quiet.

“I’m sorry Ga Eul-yang. Things were going well and I ruined it again.”  
“No you didn’t”  
“I had a really good time. Everything was perfect from beginning to end.” She speaks to him honestly.

“I’m sorry about them. That was my older brother and his fiancée” Yi Jeong tells her.

Nodding quietly Ga Eul simply thinks that whatever hurt or pain, has been caused to Yi Jeong by these two people she wants him to forget. There’s a pain that fills her heart as she sees the shield around Yi Jeong’s heart back up again. Now that she’s seen who he truly is. Ga Eul hopes he can somehow stay that way.

“About Caledonia.” Yi Jeong continues.

“Goo Jun Pyo wants to invite you and Ariel on the trip. We’re leaving early tomorrow and. I know it’s last minute.”  
“I’d have to ask my parent Sunbae.” Ga Eul tells him knowing that her parents will probably be upset with her for being out this late anyway.

“But I’ll ask and let you know” She tells him, her bags are placed in her lap and she remembers something important.

“I lied to you about today though.” Ga Eul tells him.

“At the mall, I didn’t really go to run errands for my mother. I just.”  
            Reaching for a small blue bag Ga Eul hands it to Yi Jeong.

“I wanted to thank you for buying me the box today. And I couldn’t leave without getting you something. It’s not expensive and pretty cheap but I thought maybe you’d like it.” Ga Eul tells Yi Jeong who looks surprised but otherwise pulls out the small item.

            Ga Eul had gone back to the small antique shop and browsed around for something. Inside there was a small scene. A couple was ice skating embracing each other and when the snow globe shook specks of snow fell around them. It seemed to be quite fitting now with what they’d done today though Ga Eul now felt herself blush.

“It’s from an old Disney movie. I don’t know if.”  
“I’ve seen it.” Yi Jeong tells her.

“Jan Di and Jae Kyung would make us watch it with them. Jun Pyo would spend most of his time pulling his hair out in annoyance.” Yi Jeong recalled with a smile that made Ga Eul laugh lightly.

“Thank you Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke with a smile.

            Her heart is racing for some unknown reason and Yi Jeong is unbuckling her seatbelt for her. Their eyes meet and Ga Eul can’t seem to look away until she feels her face burning hot.

“Good night Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong speaks kissing her cheek softly. Though stunned Ga Eul nods and whispers back a good night getting out of the car, her bags tightly in hand. She looks back at Yi Jeong who’s smiling back at her genuinely and when he drives away she falls to the ground. There’s a lack of air inside her lungs and she feels the place where he kissed her cheek. The door to her home opens and both her mother and father are looking at her with a frown.

“Did you have fun today sweetheart?” Her mother asks.

“You were supposed to be home hours ago.” Her father speaks.

            Whatever it is her parents are saying, it’s hard to listen when her heart is pounding out any other sound. Shaking her head when her mind flashes Yi Jeong’s face again Ga Eul reminds herself that they are only friends. The fluttering soon stops when she tells herself only one more week with Yi Jeong is left.

***

Thank you everyone for waiting. Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 7: Day 7: The Strike of Midnight

            It was quite early. The sun was yet to rise and Ga Eul sleepily continued to finish packing the last of her things. Beside her Ariel was laying dramatically face down on Ga Eul’s bed as she moped. Jae Ha sleepily laid beside her patting Ariel’s back occasionally. When Ga Eul had arrived home the previous night Ariel’s mother had already asked if Ga Eul was allowed to accompany Yi Jeong on the trip.

“How did she know about this?” Ga Eul had found herself asking but later dismissed that thought when she realized her friend’s mother was too eccentric to truly figure out.

“He should ask us properly instead of having someone else ask for him.” Ga Eul’s father had spoken to her.

            She’d thought previously that her parents would scold her for arriving so late the previous night. Instead, they’d asked her to call if she was staying out late. Her father had warned her to not let herself be enchanted by a boy who would speak of giving her the moon and the stars and not comply once she gave him something he wanted. Remembering this Ga Eul blushed. Shaking her head, Ga Eul finished packing her things. A yawn escaped Jae Ha and Ga Eul sighed.

“You really should go back home. Your not going on this trip with us.”  
“Neither am I.” Came Ariel’s muffled voice.

“What happened again?” Ga Eul questioned. Her friend hadn’t told her what happened. Only that when she had arrived to Ga Eul’s home that morning Jae Ha came attached with her. Her friend’s eyes were blood shot and the cloud of depression that loomed over her was so weird Ga Eul thought she’d been dreaming.

            There was a muffled sound that came from the bed as Jae Ha patted Ariel’s head sympathetically and then turned to Ga Eul.

“She doesn’t want to talk about it.” He spoke but there was a frown on his face which told Ga Eul two things. One, that whatever it was Ariel had definitely told Jae Ha about it. Two, whatever it was it was bad enough for Jae Ha to go big brother on Ariel.

“Come on skunk girl. We need to go get your bags.” Jae Ha told her gently.

“I said I wasn’t going.” Ariel spoke finally looking up. She looked tired and it seemed like she’d hardly slept the previous night.

“This wasn’t your fault you were just trying to help.” Jae Ha reasoned.

“I’m a horrible person.” Ariel spoke tears in her eyes.

“Come on.” Jae Ha spoke sighing pulling her up from bed and dragging her out.

            With not much time to say anything all Ga Eul could really do was briefly grab on to Jae Ha’s jacket sleeve. Jae Ha offered her a smile and then dragged Ariel along with him. Sighing Ga Eul checked her phone. She’d received a message from Yi Jeong that they would have to leave at five and realized there was at least 30 minutes left. Hugging the large bear that was on her bed she wanted to get some sleep. Just like her friend she had not slept much. But while Ariel seemed to be having some other problems Ga Eul had spent the past few hours trying to calm her racing heart and reliving every single aspect of the previous night every single time she closed her eyes. Biting her lip, she rolled to her back reaching for the heart in her room. Though her eyes were closed and she was aware that she was not dreaming she could still see the fireworks and hear them in her head.

“Good morning Ga Eul-yang”  
“Sunbae.”  
Surprised Ga Eul sat on her bed quickly only to meet a bright smile from So Yi Jeong.

“Ready to go?”

***

            The morning was cold. Fog still lingered on the ground. It seemed like the clouds had descended from earth and decided to play on the ground leaving cold and remnants of evidence that they had indeed come down. The road was remotely empty and Yi Jeong was glad to be alone with his thoughts. The previous night while it had certainly been a good experience over all. Remembering the last of it left a bitter taste in his mouth and he felt for the first time a bit dirty.

 

            _Opening the door of his room Yi Jeong felt unimpressed to find Eun Jae Sitting in his bedroom in only black lingerie. His eyes reflected what he felt for that woman. Nothing. Whether Eun Jae was aware of that or not she did not give Yi Jeong any indication of this. Instead, she threw herself back on the bed lazily and offered him a come hither look that at any other point in time would have been hard for him to resist. But not tonight. Not when Yi Jeong had been given a glimpse of an essence that could only be described by him as unearthly and pure._

_Ga Eul’s smile that entire night seemed to clear his head and he found himself finding her innocence an attractive attribute to Ga Eul that no other girl seemed to posses. Eun Jae included._

_“Did you have fun Yi Jeong?”  
“That little prude you had with you was cute. I’ll give her that.” Eun Jae spoke the look in her eyes calm and seductive. But Yi Jeong knew better. Behind those eyes there was a storm of rage brewing inside this woman. _

_“What are you doing in my room? Where’s Il Hyun? I’ve told the staff not to allow you to come in here.”_  
            There was a giggle from Eun Jae before she sat up.  
“Come on.” She spoke sitting up and offering Yi Jeong another seductive smile, heading over to him and clinging on to him. Yi Jeong trying to pull himself away from her briefly only to have her hold on to him just a bit tighter. The annoyance in his features was clear but Yi Jeong opted to completely brush her off by not reacting to her at all. Eun Jae clung to him moving forward to press a kiss to his cheek, then the corner of his lips that action making him feel for the first time disgusting. It felt like somehow the sweet and innocent moment he had shared with Ga Eul moments before as he said goodbye to her had been tainted and he cringed away from this woman who laughed. 

_“Don’t play coy Yi Jeong.” She whispered in his ear._

_“This wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done this. It never bothered you to be with me.” She continued reaching to caress his cheek._

_“Even if I’m still with Il Hyun.”  
            It was only a day prior when he wanted Il Hyun to hurt. Yi Jeong wanted him to know but now he realizes that he doesn’t want that again. Not only for his brother but for Ga Eul. Her smile comes to mind and Yi Jeong thinks about how Ga Eul will react to knowing how he is; who he truly is. A fear creeps it’s way inside his chest that he cannot hide. Yi Jeong wonder if Ga Eul would ever forgive him for that. Granted they were just friends but Yi Jeong knows Ga Eul’s entire view of him would shift. An innocent girl like Ga Eul would be horrified by his actions and terrified of him. And then… then Yi Jeong would never get to see Ga Eul smile that way towards him again. Somehow… that though felt like a knife twisting inside his chest._

_“Things change.” Yi Jeong speaks trying to get Eun Jae’s hands off him only for her to tighten her grip on him her smile intensifying._

_“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with her Yi Jeong.” Eun Jae teases._

_“She’s a child.”  
“What can she do that I can’t” Eun Jae whispered pressing another kiss to Yi Jeong’s lips._

_“She and I are incomparable.”_

_“You’re right.” Yi Jeong spoke to her earning a smile from Eun Jae who settled herself in front of Yi Jeong with a seductive smile. Smiling back at her Yi Jeong pulled her closer the thrill that crossed Eun Jae’s eyes only causing Yi Jeong to smirk as he moved rather quickly pressing her against the door. Moving to whisper in her ear Yi Jeong spoke._

_“Your right.”  
“She’s better,” With that Yi Jeong pushed her out of his bedroom and locked his door. He could hear soft pounding on the door and realized she had not begun to scream because she would be discovered. Yi Jeong thought about leaving Eun Jae to walk out of his house like that but knew that would be a bad idea. _

_There was no need to cause a ruckus when nothing happened. Finding Eun Jae’s coat placed on the bed he grabbed it, his room key slipping out of the front pocket. Taking the key out he placed it in his pocket and headed back to the door were Eun Jae glared once he opened it._

_“Your going to regret this Yi Jeong. I’ll tell Il Hyun and”  
“You won’t. Because you have just as much to lose as I do.” He spoke to her pushing the large black coat to her._

_“I took my keys back. Don’t come back here again. What we had is over and your attempts to sleep with me are pathetic.” With that Yi Jeong closed the door and minutes after he could hear the soft click of heels._

Leaving his thoughts Yi Jeong reached to wipe his lips with the back of his hand in disgust. It seemed like being near Ga Eul seemed to repel anything that wasn’t like her. Whether that was a good thing or not Yi Jeong wasn’t sure of it. It felt wrong, the moment that Eun Jae kissed him; it felt like betrayal. It sounded absurd to him, simply because he knew he and Ga Eul were nothing more than friends. However, the fact that he had kissed Ga Eul; on the cheek no less, and less than an hour later was kissed by Eun Jae felt wrong.

*Beep, Beep*

            Looking beside him Yi Jeong is surprised to see Ji Hoo pull up in his white lotus car.

“What are you doing here?”  
“The lights turned. You can start driving.” Ji Hoo says but when Yi Jeong doesn’t move Ji Hoo sighs.

“Goo Jun Pyo asked that I pick up Ga Eul’s friend Ariel. He didn’t want to send a car for her and your car only has room for two as well.”

With that being said Ji Hoo took off leaving Yi Jeong to follow after him.

            There were many questions that Yi Jeong wanted to ask Ji Hoo but with no time to speak he simply sighed and headed towards Ga Eul’s house. Trying desperately to forget what happened with Eun Jae the previous night and trying to focus only on Ga Eul. By the time he reached Ga Eul’s house Ji Hoo was parked in front of Ariel’s house. There was a look in his eyes that Yi Jeong could not read but before he could say anything there was a knock on his car window. There was a man that looked just a few years older than his own father, which Yi Jeong recognized from a previous encounter.

“So Yi Jeong right. Please come inside. My daughter is still not done packing for this trip.” The man spoke quietly. There was a sharp look in his eyes which told Yi Jeong that he thought nothing good would come of him with Ga Eul.

            It was the first time in a long time that Yi Jeong had been looked at in such a way. Most of the time because of who his family was, other people were blown away by his charm; this included parents. Yi Jeong was very disgusted at the fact that most men upon knowing their daughters were “Dating” him, encouraged his behavior. Ga Eul’s father’s reaction was rather refreshing. The man meant business and it was clear that he wanted Yi Jeong not to come near his daughter.

“Our house is nothing compared to yours but I assure you it is a home.”  
“I did not mean to offend you. I was sidetracked.” Yi Jeong spoke getting out of his car and bowing respectfully. Though he was aware that Ga Eul’s father had not meant anything about his parents and was simply telling Yi Jeong not to look down on his family. Yi Jeong couldn’t help but feel inferior. Ga Eul had good parents, people who cared; Yi Jeong did not.

            There was no response from the man and he simply led Yi Jeong inside his home. The sharp look in his eyes never disappearing. Just before entering Ga Eul’s house Yi Jeong caught a glimpse of Ji Hoo who was standing in front of Ariel’s house about to knock.

***

“This is ridiculous.” Ji Hoo spoke to himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. The previous day certainly was a mix of emotions. Given time to reflect and less time to sulk about Seo Hyun in the end Ji Hoo settled for feeling guilty. Was he still in pain over Seo Hyun? Yes. But then there was this girl. Ariel.

            The very few times they had encountered one another Ji Hoo had always seen her smile. It seemed like her giant honey colored eyes seemed to always dance with cheerful glee that Ji Hoo couldn’t understand.

“She must have a very happy and eccentric life.” Had been Ji Hoo’s conclusion. The previous night however, he’d made a very cheerful girl cry by releasing his frustrations and pain out on her.

            Maybe it was cowardly, but Ji Hoo had hoped that he would never see her again. Mainly because he was unsure of how to apologize to her. He’d made a girl cry. Sighing he tried to find the courage to get out of his car. Ji Hoo was just glad that Yi Jeong seemed to be too preoccupied to notice. Feeling amused when he saw who he assumed was Ga Eul’s father walk towards Yi Jeong’s car with a stern look on his face; Ji Hoo chuckled. Though his smile was wiped away when the man turned to look as him as well and shook his head in disapproval.

“Right.” Ji Hoo thought to himself finally getting out of the car.

            There were so many thoughts running through his head, mainly how to tell Ariel that she would be going to the airport with him. He could see Yi Jeong being led to Ga Eul’s house but ignored it. He was about to knock on the door; his hand raised into a fist to do so, only to have the door abruptly open.

“Hello. Your earlier than expected.”  
            Mrs. Lee was standing in front of Ji Hoo with a bright smile similar to her daughters. Though he supposed it was Ariel who inherited her mother’s smile.

“She’s saying good bye to Jae Ha she’ll be out soon.” Mrs. Lee spoke.

“Please come in.” She spoke moving aside to invite Ji Hoo in.

“That’s alright.” Ji Hoo spoke politely feeling more than a little awkward and settled for an awkward bow, though the woman’s’ smile only widened.

“Already feeling apologetic. That’s good.”  
            For a moment Ji Hoo felt embarrassed and he wondered whether Ariel had spoken to her mother about the incident the previous night.

“She didn’t tell me” Mrs. Lee spoke as if knowing that Ji Hoo wanted to ask this.

“Annabelle.”  
            A man stood there, his expression more than a little abrasive and he squinted his eyes at Ji Hoo.  
“Honey.” Mrs. Lee began.  
“I don’t have to like it” The man spoke kissing his wife on the cheek and moving out of the way.

“She’s locked herself in her room with Jae Ha.” Mr. Lee informed his wife.

“Follow me Ji Hoo. I think my daughter needs a little persuasion.”  
            There was no room for argument because Ji Hoo was practically dragged inside the Lee’s home. The smell of herbs lingered in the air and Ji Hoo found it quite calming. The atmosphere soft. They passed by the small living room and in to a hallway there were two doors on opposite sides. In the middle another door that read “Madam Lee”. The door on the right however was different than the rest of the hall. While the walls and doors were painted white the door on the right was painted in a soft pistachio green and had dark green leaves painted on the outside. There was a board that was stuck on the door that read. “Ariel is not here. She has moved back to Japan.”

            Ji Hoo wasn’t sure whether to feel amused or apologetic at the note but settled on amusement cracking a smile.

“Ariel. Come out now. Your friend is here to pick you up.” Mrs. Lee spoke up.

There was a muffled voice that came from the room.

“Speak up honey. I can’t hear you.”  
“I’m not going!” Ariel spoke. Biting his lip Ji Hoo wondered if he should go not knowing how to face this girl that was still very clearly upset.

“It’s an adventure Ariel. A Lee doesn’t turn down adventures.”  
“This one does! Go Away or I’ll run away!”  
“You forget who your talking to honey.” Mrs. Lee spoke in amusement opening her daughters room with a key.

            The room was surrounded by a similar design of the door, inside however there was a regular teenage girls room. Surrounded by posters of SS501, Jay Park, Big Bang, SHinee BTS. Her bed was surrounded by a light pink veil and Ariel was sprawled on her stomach, head buried in a pillow while a boy laid beside her. Ji Hoo remembered him from the festival and recalled he came with a very annoying girl the previous time. Where as before Yi Jeong had been at the end of his glare it seemed he was now at the receiving end.

“I’ll just run to a place where you won’t get me.”  
“I’m already inside.” Mrs. Lee spoke t her daughter triumphantly though Ariel did not raise her head up.

“I’m still not going you can’t make me.”  
“Ga Eul needs you there.” Mrs. Lee said to her.

“She has Yi Jeong!”  
“It’s rude to make your friends wait.”  
“He took his time to come pick you up and your being very rude.” Ariel’s mother spoke.

“Yi Jeong is at Ga Eul’s house.”  
“I’m staying here with Jae Ha.”  
            Ji Hoo already felt uncomfortable but figured he’d just get this over with and cleared his throat. He watched the girl on the bed go rigid and then slowly turned her head to face the boy on the bed with her. The boy in turn motioned his head to Ji Hoo. Slowly Ariel turned and she bit her lip quietly sitting up. She was in a pair of pink pajamas and a red shirt with a hello kitty patch on it. Her hair was in a side ponytail. The times that Ji Hoo had seen this girl her hair had either been in a bun or let down. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under her eyes as well which told Ji Hoo she must have spent the entire night crying.

“Jae Ha let’s allow them to talk now.” Mrs. Lee spoke to Jae Ha who nodded reaching to pet the top of Ariel’s head very gently.

“See you later Skunk girl”  
“Bye Pepe Le Pew” Ariel muttered softly earning a soft smile from the other boy.

            The room door was left open and Ji Hoo was unsure of what to say while Ariel sat on her bed reminding Ji Hoo of a very upset child.

“I should go get changed.” She spoke softly heading to a doo to the left picking up a small pile of neatly folded clothes that was on her desk.

“Damn it.” Ji Hoo muttered to himself feeling guiltier.

***

            There was no sign of his country bumpkin and frankly Yi Jeong was more than a little impatient to leave Ga Eul’s home. There was a muffin that was placed in front of him and a cup of coffee while he waited for Ga Eul to be called. Though Yi Jeong doubted that was the case seeing as more than five minutes had passed by and he was still sitting in Ga Eul’s living room uncomfortably smiling at Ga Eul’s father. The man sat across from Yi Jeong now openly glaring at him. There was an unsettling feeling again that he felt and frankly Yi Jeong wanted to leave.

“So Yi Jeong is it?” Mr. Chu spoke to Yi Jeong.

“Yes.”  
“You and my daughter go to school together yes.” It was more of a statement then a question and before Yi Jeong could answer he was already being asked another question.

“What are your intentions with my daughter?”  
            The question made the room shrink for him. It was like he was being swallowed whole into an uncomfortable vortex and Yi Jeong found himself smiling uncomfortably.

“We’re friends I-”

“Is my daughter not good enough then?”  
“I didn’t mean-”

“Why are you bringing her on this trip then?”  
“Friends can go on trips together.” Yi Jeong found himself saying and he swore the man seemed to pop a vein in his forehead.

“What do you expect to do on this friendship trip with my daughter? I assure you that my daughter isn’t the kind of girl you-”

Yi Jeong wasn’t trying to be rude but it seemed like Mr. Chu got angrier by the minute and Yi Jeong wanted to avoid a confrontation if he could.

            With a fake smile Yi Jeong interrupted the man careful that Ga Eul would not come by otherwise Mr. Chu wouldn’t be the only one yelling at him.

“I don’t mean to interrupt you but you are misinterpreting my words.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“Ariel is going on this trip and.”  
“That other boy has come for her. A friend of yours?”  
“Don’t you boys have friends of your own class women that-”  
“Ji Hoo is also friends with Ariel and Ga Eul. And yes. Geum Jan Di and Ha Jae Kyung will be accompanying us on this trip along with my friends. We all grew up together.”  
“My daughter and Ariel-”  
“The girls have met them. We’ve all spent a fair amount together. We went to the festival together and the girls really wanted Ga Eul and Ariel to come.”  
“And you? You don’t want them to go?”  
“Why didn’t they come pick them up instead?”  
            It seemed that no matter what Yi Jeong would say he realized Mr. Chu wasn’t about to let him go so easily.

“My friends Goo Jun Pyo and Song Woo Bin are their boyfriends. They wanted to pick them up. But we will all be spending time together as a group in Caledonia.”  
“You offered to pick my daughter up?”  
“She’s my friend. Ga Eul-yang is a very nice girl.”  
“Do you like my daughter?”  
“Do you wish to date her?”

            The question sent prickles of nerves in Yi Jeong’s hands and all through his body. There was a soft compression in his chest and for a second Yi Jeong can see something flicker in the man’s eyes but it’s too quick to catch.

“We’re friends.”  
“Very well then.” Mr. Chu spoke standing up. Without speaking Mr. Chu expected Yi Jeong to follow him and Yi Jeong did so. The house was rather small. It was just a bit bigger than his kiln but while his own home lacked any warmth, this one seemed to be decorated with memories of this happy family and contained more family love that Yi Jeong could never have.

            It was like that warmth was laughing at him and spitting in his face. There was a door that was painted pink and was wide open.

“I’ll allow her to go not because I trust you but because this will be a good opportunity for my daughter to know a bit more of the world.”  
“However, I’ll trust your words of friendship”  
“A friend should want the best for another friend and not hurt one another. If they do, they will not be allowed in my home. Is that clear.”  
“Yes sir.” Yi Jeong responded in understanding.  
“Good then.” Mr. Chu spoke placing a hand on Yi Jeong’s shoulder briefly and then leaving.

            With a sigh of relief Yi Jeong tried to relax and headed to Ga Eul’s door. His intent had been to knock but instead Yi Jeong found himself taking his time to observe Ga Eul who was sprawled on her bed hugging a very familiar bear. There was a genuine, and very relaxed expression of happiness on her face that instantly brought a smile to Yi Jeong’s face. Her room was exactly what Yi Jeong expected of his country bumpkin, Pictures of friends, stuffed animals, and lots of pink. Yi Jeong watched as Ga Eul closed her eyes tightly and turned on her back. There was a soft smile on her face as she reached for the ceiling and Yi Jeong found himself looking up only too see a small post-it note in the shape of a heart stuck there.

“So innocent.”  He whispered to himself before finally speaking up.

“Good morning Ga Eul-yang”

With amusement Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul sit up from her bed and look at him.  
“Sunbae.”

“Ready to go?” Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul who blushed. Unable to stop himself Yi Jeong laughed genuinely.

***

            The morning felt cold, and the air seemed to carry something bitter that lingered around them. Still, Ga Eul couldn’t help but feel excited. She didn’t carry much as far as what to take, from what she understood they wouldn’t be there for too long. For a moment, she wondered if her friendship with Yi Jeong would survive past the next week. There was a soft hurt that was starting to settle in her chest and to her that mean that she was starting to care whether or not Yi Jeong remained in her life.

“Ready to go Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asked again getting on the driver’s side of the car and buckling himself in.

            There was a genuine smile on his face that caused Ga Eul to smile back at him. In front of them Ji Hoo’s car had already taken off and Yi Jeong proceeded to follow them.

“Have you ever been anywhere Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asked while they drove on the road. The windows were closed and the heat was turned on. Ga Eul was glad, it was only 5am and the morning was just too cold.

“No Sunbae.”  
“Caledonia is nice. It’s Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di’s favorite place. Jun Pyo insists on going at least once a year.”  
“Would you have taken whoever you were dating with you?”

            Ga Eul see’s Yi Jeong tense for a moment and she blushed upon realizing that she’s spoken out loud.

“Sorry Sunbae I.”  
“No Ga Eul-yang. These trips are only for F4 and our friends.”  
There was a look in his eyes as Yi Jeong said this to her that made Ga Eul feel apologetic. At the same time, it made her heart skip. Biting her lip, she looked down at her intertwined hands for a moment. Silence remained between them for a bit and then Ga Eul spoke.

“Sorry Sunbae. That was none of my business.”  
“It was a fair question Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong responded.

“Let’s not overthink things and just have fun.” He said to her and somehow Ga Eul couldn’t quite tell if there was more to his words but found herself nodding anyways.

            The remainder of the ride was quiet and when they reached the airport Ga Eul was not surprised that a private entry was there for F4 to reach their private plane. There were SHINWA locals everywhere which told Ga Eul that Goo Jun Pyo owned everything. There were three other lotus sports cars parked close to the plane.

“Ga Eul! You’re here!” Jae Kyung shouted in excitement while she, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di stood by the plane. There were people that stood by their car and Ga Eul’s door was opened, behind them the trunk of the car was opened as well and Ga Eul could see people take her luggage doing the same with Ariel’s who was shyly standing beside Ji Hoo until finally walking toward Ga Eul and entangling her arm with her.

“I don’t want to be here.” Ariel sulked.

“We should go inside.” Yi Jeong insisted offering a smile to both girls. Though he did stop to pet Ariel’s head. The gesture caused Ga Eul to smile. It seemed that no matter who she was around Ariel was always treated like a child or a little sister to those who accepted her and it seemed like Yi Jeong and his friends all felt the same way.

“Did you bring me fish cakes?” Jun Pyo asked both girls who shook their heads and Jan Di then proceeded to hit the Shinwa heir in the head lecturing him about manners.

“If I invite them on a trip they should bring me something in return.” Jun Pyo snapped back at Jan Di.

            The atmosphere was very light and pretty soon everyone was smiling and laughing while boarding the plane and enjoying the amusing banter between the Shinwa heir and his fiancé. Ga Eul found herself relaxing at the atmosphere she’s never thought she’d be accepted in Yi Jeong’s circle and she never truly cared about class or status it wasn’t something that she needed nor wanted but she realized that not everyone was the same. Yes, there were people that would look down on her for having “Less” but at the moment as the plane took off she couldn’t help but feel blessed for the people she had in her life new and old.

            Breakfast was served a few minutes after takeoff and Ga Eul found herself happily eating an American breakfast. She was in the middle of drowning her pancakes in maple syrup when she noted Ariel was still obviously sulking.

“You’re not eating.”

“I’m not hungry.”

            From across the plane Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo both sat together chatting. Yi Jeong who seemed to be the only one talking at the moment turned to Ga Eul to smile while Ji Hoo on the other hand looked at Ariel who continued to look away.

“What happened?” Ga Eul asked her friend leaving no room for discussion or argument but Ariel simply sighed.

“I’m a bad person.” She whispered causing Ga Eul to be taken back at her friend’s words. There were unshed tears in her eyes again and Ga Eul had never seen Ariel like this. Not even when she was being bullied at school her friend always seemed to have a tough exterior to her that was shielded by her genuine smile.

“Ariel.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ariel whispered telling Ga Eul not to push. Even so Ariel then picked up her fork and began to drown her pancakes in strawberry jam and began to eat quietly.

            Ga Eul took her time, not wanting to disturb her friend and instead spent her time looking out at the window at the sky. The clouds reminded her of cotton the way that they looked up close. The blue sky felt like a holographic picture of the ocean, reminding her of waves. The wings of the plane almost cutting the air but it all felt so peaceful and majestic. The exhaustion of the previous night and the early morning caught up with her and before long Ga Eul’s eyes were slowly dropping from exhaustion. The last thing she feels is Yi Jeong walking over to her and placing a pillow on her head gently and wrapping a blanket around her for warmth.

 

_(                                                                                                                                                         )_

_There’s soft music playing in the background. There’s a pink feeling that surrounds the air. Ga Eul looks around, there are people all dressed in the most elegant gowns, tuxes. All of them wearing masks._

_“Ga Eul”_

_Ariel is standing there, her hair a waterfall hairstyle that made her chestnut colored hair look beautiful. Her dress was large, silky and fell down to the floor. It was a soft cream colored dress the straps of the dress were at shoulder length. Ariel wore little to no makeup on her face but she looked really pretty. There was a classic yet innocent elegance about her as she approached her._

_“Your late.” Ariel tells her a soft smile on her lips as she speaks._

_“Late for what?” Ga Eul asks._

_“Jae Kyung and Jan Di are already dancing with Jun Pyo and Woo Bin Sunbae’s” Ariel tells her._

_From across the room Ga Eul can see Jan Di who is in a Shakespearian pink dress her hair long as opposed to her usual short hair. There was a smile to her face while she danced with Goo Jun Pyo who was in a black suit. Jae Kyung on the other hand was in a green dress that was covered in black chiffon material making her look prettier than any girl on the dance floor. Woo Bin and her danced close together smiling happily at one another._

_“Good thing prince charming isn’t here yet either. And they say that women should be the ones to make and entrance,” Ariel joked._

_Finding herself in the hallways before entering the large ballroom Ga Eul can feel a spike of nerves hit her chest and travel down to settle in her stomach._

_“Prince charming?”  
“Well charmings. Only you would have two prom dates Ga Eul.” Ariel says._

_“Two what are you.”  
            Abruptly, Ga Eul is turned and faces a mirror eliciting a gasp not only from shock but horror. Her hair is in wild curls appearing too wild and yet they are very much tamed around her face to accentuate it. Her dress is half white (left), while the other half (right) is a blood red and covered in black chiffon with intricate and beautiful designs. Unlike her friends who are in Shakespearian wear, her strapless dress is short just above the knee. Her make up on one side is light, soft eye shadow that is less noticeable, soft blush, soft pink lipstick, all giving the illusion of natural beauty. The other side however has a shocking smoky eye, winged liner, large lashes, and a red lipstick color. Reaching with her hand across the mirror Ga Eul can see even her nails are done differently the left in black the right in red. _

_There was so much confusion in her eyes as she gazed back at herself. It was like looking at two people one that she was and another that she couldn’t recognize. Looking down at her feet Ga Eul saw black heels and turned to Ariel with a soft smile._

_“No red and white?”  
“A different pair for your feet? That would be silly Ga Eul” Ariel spoke with a smile._

_“Besides black goes with everything.” Ariel adds with a smile._

_“He’s here.” Ariel says and Ga Eul finds herself looking at Yi Jeong who is dressed in a dark red suit that matches half of her dress._

_“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong speaks to her. The smile on his face is fake. She can tell by the cold in his eyes. Only this time there is no warmth in his voice either._

_“You forgot your mask. This is a masquerade ball after all.” Yi Jeong Speaks and when Ga Eul turns everyone is in a mask and she wonders whether this is a dream of a nightmare._

_“Wait let me take a picture of the two of you.” Ariel speaks to Ga Eul, the girl is now wearing a glittering silver mask that only covers her eyes beside her there is a guy in a gray suit and Ariel smiles._

_“Put your mask on Ga Eul.” Ariel instructs and Ga Eul notes that this mask only covers the left side of her face and is completely white._

_“Turn a little I want to get your right side only Ga Eul.” Ariel speaks and Ga Eul finds herself being turned by Yi Jeong._

_“Aren’t you going to put on your mask?” Ga Eul asks him as the flash of the camera hits them. The white flash blinding Ga Eul for a second until she blinks, though her vision is a bit distorted for a moment it quickly gets back to normal._

_“New York is awesome.” Ariel speaks before the man beside her takes her hand and leads her away to dance._

_“Shall we Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asks, not giving Ga Eul enough time to answer._

_They walk towards the ballroom the crowd seems to part with ease as they become the center and Yi Jeong bows to her in a very prince like manner but there is nothing but nerves, the bad kind that Ga Eul feels when things are about to go sour._

_“Everyone is wearing a mask.” Ga Eul finds herself saying dumbly. The crowd around them is already dancing to the sound of the orchestra; everyone turning together, dancing in sync. Suddenly she’s lifted up and she gasps only to relax when everyone else is doing the same._

_“Why aren’t you?” She asks Yi Jeong again._

_His hands are at her waist as they move together swaying back and forth they turn in unison dancing around the ball room._

_“Yi Jeong Sunbae.”  
“I’m already wearing one.” He speaks to her. He won’t look at her. Even if he’s staring right at her his eyes are void. It’s like the light in his eyes has left and he’s looking through her. Grabbing his face in her hands he stills at her movement. For a second Ga Eul wishes that even his wild eyes came back._

_“Sunbae look at me.” Ga Eul pleads but the lights flash out and then Ga Eul is grabbing on to air._

_When the light comes back out no one seems to notice that anything is wrong in fact, it appears that only she witnessed the darkness. Around her couples are still dancing and Ga Eul can see her friends all close by. She makes her way toward Ariel and her companion muttering a soft “excuse me,” before pulling her friend away from her date._

_“Have you seen Yi Jeong. He was just here and then the lights went out and.”  
“Ga Eul, What are you talking about?” Her friend questions a look of confusion in her eyes._

_“The black out. Yi Jeong Sunbae he-”_  
“Oh. Yi Jeong left already. You promised half of the night to him and the other half to the other guy.”  
“Half the night? Other guy?”  
“Ga Eul are you sure your okay? You’ve been dancing with Yi Jeong for hours.”  
            The room feels like it’s spinning for Ga Eul and she finds herself about to fall only to have a chair stop her fall. When she looks up Jae Ha’s concerned face is the one that greets her.

 _“Ga Eul.”_  
“What is going on. I don’t understand. Where’s Yi Jeong? Who is this other guy?”  
“I would never agree to be with two people.”  
“You did.” Jae Ha and Ariel both answer.

_“Are you the” Ga Eul begins looking at Jae Ha who shakes his head at her._

_“He’s over there.” Jae Ha speaks._

_His mask is different. Silver. Covering only his eyes. His suit is all white. There’s a smile on his face as he looks at her and Ga Eul is too confused to feel anything at the moment._

_“Who is he?” She asks but her friends don’t answer her as the mystery man approaches them. He bows at Ga Eul, the kind smile never leaving his lips as he reaches for her hand and kisses it. He doesn’t say a word as he helps Ga Eul to her feet placing a red mask that only covers the right side of her face. She notes how careful he is when placing the mask on and his touch feels familiar as he caresses her cheek with his knuckles softly; offering a smile to Ga Eul before turning his body away from her and placing a hand to her waist.  Ga Eul is then turned to her left side and a flash meets her eyes again._

_By the time her eyes have adjusted the hold on her waist is gone and so are her friends. The man that was beside her is nowhere to be seen._

_“Great.” Ga Eul mutters to herself._

_Thunder strikes around them but everyone continues to dance and when lightning hits once again she sees him. Lingering in the dark. Another flash and he disappears. Determined to know who he is Ga Eul follows him. With each thunderous roar he appears to escape to another place until she is lead outside of the large ball room and into an empty hall. He’s standing there waiting and when she starts to walk toward him he turns his back to her and continues to walk through corridors._

_“Who are you?” She calls after him but he doesn’t answer her question and only turns his head in acknowledgement that he’s heard her words._

_“Wait. Please.”_

_She calls after him trying to run after him but it seems like no matter how much she runs she can’t catch up to his fast paced walking._

_This hall in particular feels like jumping through hurdles. There are old chandeliers on the floor, pictures of people she can’t recognize, the smell of clay, hundreds of white paper hearts stuck to the ceiling, candles lit on the floor. It’s chaos._

_“Screw this.” Ga Eul thinks taking off her shoes and running faster hoping to catch him thunder strikes and when she can see again he’s gone. She turns only to come face to face with him and she gasps taking a step back though he only smiles at her._

_“Who are you?” Ga Eul finds the courage to ask. Though her heart seems to be jumping out of her chest she stands her ground._

_He doesn’t answer her; instead offers a smile to her. It’s kind; familiar, there’s something in the back of her head which tells her she should know who he is and she should not be afraid of him, so she stays._

_“I don’t know who you are.” She continues while he begins to walk around her in slow circles. His gaze never leaving hers._

_“This is a dream right? I know it is.”_

_“If this were real I’d know who you are and. I would have never agreed to come her with you and Yi Jeong?”_

_Something flickers in his eyes; amusement Ga Eul thinks because he smiles at her teasingly almost._

_“If this is a dream and not reality then I must know who you are as well. You’re not Jae Ha. And I know you’re not Yi Jeong because he’s left.”_

_“Jun Pyo is with Jan Di and Woo Bin is with Jae Kyung. Are you Ji Hoo?” Ga Eul asks wondering why she’s not seen the musical prodigy with his friends. The man in front of her shakes her head and Ga Eul bites her lip trying to figure out who this man is._  
“You could be anyone.”  
“Are you a classmate? A neighbor? A friend? And acquaintance?” Ga Eul asks only to receive a nod. To which answer she doesn’t know.

_“So I do know you?” Ga Eul questions and he shrugs._

_“I don’t?”_

_Her question is met with another shrug._

_Ga Eul frowns and he offers her another smile._

_“Then who are you? I can’t just invent somebody in my head.”_

_“Have we met on the street?”  
Another nod. Ga Eul frowns again and she looks back at the ballroom which now appears to be miles away from them though she wonders how it is it’s still visible when she felt like there had been so many twist and turns in the hallways to get to where she was now; then again this was a dream. Ga Eul looks at Ariel and the man dancing with her. Her friend is smiling and there’s a look in her eyes that Ga Eul has never seen before. Her friend is in love. The man that’s looking back at her though Ga Eul cannot see his face because of the mask he himself is wearing; but she can see his eyes._

_There is a look in them that reflects her friends’ eyes and as he reaches to caress her cheek, Ariel smiles up at him with the same intense emotion._

_“She said New York. But she’s not suppose to meet him yet. But. This is a dream I don’t know him. He’s her future and-”_

_It takes Ga Eul a moment and she feels like she can’t breathe. The whole world stops in this place and the man standing in front of her is smiling at her again._

_“Are you him?” Ga Eul asks. The question lingering between them for a moment before he nods. There’s pressure in her chest and an emotion of something more than excitement wanting to burst out of her. There’s so many things she wants to asks him, so much she wants to know and say but before she can he removes her mask and places a finger to her lips to silence her._

_Ga Eul’s heart races at the intensity in his eyes, the warmth that seems to envelope her as he places a hand on her waist and softly caresses the left side of her face. His thumb gently grazing her cheek as he presses his forehead with hers. There’s something in his eyes that tells her he wants to kiss her and Ga Eul finds herself closing her eyes. He moves closer his breath on her skin and his lips only inches away._

_“Wait.” Ga Eul speaks softly as more of an afterthought; though he does stop._

_“Before you kiss me” She begins a soft blush to her cheeks._

_“I need to know who you are.” She tells him. Her hands reach up to his face gently as she reaches for the mask. Gently she removes it. The person in front of her is still smiling. His eyes kind; gentle. The mask drops to the floor eliciting a sound that echoes through the hall and the music stops and any other sound but her racing heart fades._

_“Sunbae”_

_(                                                                                                                                                         )_

            Waking up with a gasp just as the pilot announced they were about to land Ga Eul looked around her and found mostly everyone waking up from the eight-hour flight they had just taken. Yi Jeong amongst them looking at her with sleepy eyes that had Ga Eul not just had a weird dream about him; she would have found cute. Beside her Ariel stirred and offered her friend a weak smile before looking out the window. Ga Eul herself found herself enthralled at the beautiful scenery. The landing was smooth and by the time they were out, private cars me them in order to take them to their destination.

            Everything about the place held a tropical feel to it. The ocean breeze was soft kissing her face and Ga Eul found herself closing her eyes to breathe in the fresh air.

“It’s all so beautiful.” She though to herself.

“Come on.” Yi Jeong spoke lacing her arm with hers a soft smile on his lips that caused Ga Eul to feel her chest tighten and butterflies begin in her stomach. Her dream had felt so real and she wondered if it meant something.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” Ariel whispered close by to Ga Eul. Yi Jeong must have heard because he turned to look at Ji Hoo who was silently following behind them though he offered one of his fake charming smiles to Ariel and offered his free hand to her which she took.

“Sorry for being a third wheel.” Ariel mouthed to Ga Eul apologetically though Ga Eul only blushed.

            They explored the island first, though F4 had been there plenty of times Jun Pyo insisted on doing so each time they went to Caledonia and for Ga Eul it was pretty exciting. There was so much too see and it felt like so little time to do so. While the whether in Seoul had been cold; here it was sunny and warm. They explored small shops picking up souvenirs Ga Eul picking a few necklaces for her mother while finding a small painting of a shell in the ocean for her father. Ariel on the other hand spoke about finding shells on the beach for her mother and bought her father a book on the island. Though not once was she smiling and her camera remained on her neck never once being picked up to snap a picture.

            Yi Jeong remained by Ga Eul’s side smiling and watching her try on various things. Ga Eul enjoyed herself this way. There was no need to talk between the two but they still had fun. Memories of their date at the mall came to mind and Ga Eul found a warm feeling creeping to her chest again. A hat was placed on her head and she looked up at Yi Jeong who chuckled softly.

“It looks good on you Ga Eul-yang.”  
“I think it would look better on Jan Di.” Jun Pyo spoke up snatching the hat from Ga Eul’s head and running to Jan Di.

“Hey!” Yi Jeong spoke while Ga Eul laughed wholeheartedly.

“It’s fine Sunbae.”

            There were so many things that Ga Eul liked; in particular a soft pink pearled ring. Anyone could tell that it was fake but Ga Eul thought it would be a great reminder of the trip and picked it up in order to pay for it. However, before she had a chance to pay for anything Yi Jeong had taken out his credit card and paid for her.

“Sunbae.”  
“I invited you on this trip Ga Eul-yang. I’ll pay.”  
“Technically Goo Jun Pyo did.” Ga Eul whispered softly.

“Tomato potato.” Yi Jeong joked handing Ga Eul her things and leaving no room for argument.

“Alright. But that just means I’ll have to buy you a present Sunbae.” Ga Eul added with a smile.

“Alright then. Something hand made next time Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke with a smile which caused Ga Eul to blush but otherwise nodded.

            She wanted to tell Yi Jeong that only couples made things for each other but she supposed Yi Jeong not having any experience when it came to that did not know. Then again he was a Casanova. So what exactly did this mean. For a moment she thought of her dream but quickly dismissed any stray thoughts as they headed out the shop door. Outside there were many people selling things in small stands and Ga Eul found herself drawn to a small tarp laid out on the floor where a little girl stood selling flowers. The little girl looked at her and offered her a smile. She handed Ga Eul a flower pot with a small flower. She spoke a language which Ga Eul could not understand. Ariel who was close to her looked confused as well.

“It’s a soulmate plant. Whomever you give it to means they are your soulmate.

It means that you’ve chosen them.”

“She’s gifting this to you Ga Eul.” Ji Hoo explained to her.

Bowing as a thank you Ga Eul took the soulmate plant in her hands bringing it close to her.

            There were so many questions and thoughts lingering in her head. Mainly who could she give this too? When could she give this to them? Her gaze unconsciously drifted to

Yi Jeong who was up ahead discussing something with Woo Bin and Jun Pyo while Jan Di and Jae Kyung were a few feet behind them. Their eyes met and Yi Jeong offered her a smile that caused her to blush in embarrassment and almost drop the plant.

“Are you alright Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong questioned walking over to her.

“I’m fine Sunbae. Maybe a little tired,” She lied.

“We’re heading to our hotel now. You can rest for a while before we head out again.” Yi Jeong reasoned. With a nod, Ga Eul followed Yi Jeong silently her thoughts confusing her but at the same time she felt peace to be beside him at the moment.

 

            Her room was beautiful. The view outside was incredible, surrounded only by water Ga Eul could only every see such a place in her dreams. Everything felt so perfect and she felt like she was in some sort of romantic movie.

“All that’s missing is Prince Charming.” She whispered to herself falling on to the large mattress.

            Ga Eul wanted to relax, to take in this experience and take in as many memories as she could. There were so many things to do here and Ga Eul felt like a child wanting to explore everything. She laid on the giant bed for what felt like hours. Happy to relax and breathe in this adventure that had been offered to her. She liked the atmosphere her new friends and the side of Yi Jeong that she would have never thought possible for her to see. Smiling to herself when she realized exactly six days ago she’d deemed So Yi Jeong a jerk and now she saw him as a friend. Someone who needed her.

“He’s cold sometimes. Afraid. Wild. Kind, Gentle, soothing, warm.”  
            There were so many things to describe. Hot and cold and things that were at different ends of the spectrum. She liked this new side of him that she was discovering. To her it wasn’t about money. Ga Eul cared about the person and she was learning that though So Yi Jeong was a complicated man by no means was he bad. No, So Yi Jeong had many facets but deep inside he was good.

           

            Night seemed to come too quickly for Ga Eul. She’d distracted herself not only with her thoughts but by spending an hour or so in the bathtub, relaxing and leaving herself to drift with hundreds of peaceful thoughts. There wasn’t much to stress about but the past few days felt like a roller coaster ride with many highs and lows and this trip felt like a good time to unwind. Her hair was up in a bun and as she made her way out to the beach where everyone had agreed to gather, Ga Eul took in the beautiful night sky and how beautiful the water looked. The waves were soft in the water appearing to ease themselves with the night. Reflecting only the moon back at itself.

            A spread of éclairs, fruit and many other things were laid out for everyone to enjoy. Goo Jun Pyo seemed to be very vigilant with what the chefs were doing and Ga Eul was surprised to see that the Shinwa heir was personally laying out things on another table which looked to be specifically for Geum Jan Di and himself. It was a very rare moment to watch as Jan Di went to him with a smile on her face reaching to gently caress the Shinwa heir’s cheek. In turn Goo Jun Pyo smiled at Jan Di reaching to grab that same hand and placing a soft kiss to her palm. There was a look in their eyes of love and pure adoration that Ga Eul found herself blushing; feeling like she’d witnessed a very private moment. Turning to look away she found herself briefly watching Woo Bin and Jae Kyung.

            The two were dancing to the music that was playing, but while Jan Di and Jun Pyo felt a bit more... innocent. The way that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were holding one another and flirting back and forth caused Ga Eul to blush. It all seemed to... sexual. Not wanting to stare any longer Ga Eul settled for standing by the food spread and enjoying éclairs. She wondered where Yi Jeong was and looked around the beach only to find him missing. Ariel was on her own a few feet away from their gathering and simply watching the water while Ji Hoo himself looked at the sky ignoring Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who seemed to be talking to him and wanting to engage him in the fun.

            Normally, Ga Eul would not involve herself in other people’s affairs but whatever happened between Ji Hoo and her friend was affecting both their moods. Making her way to Ji Hoo she offered him a kind smile though he didn’t much acknowledge her.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Ga Eul asked. Though Ji Hoo did not answer her, instead he made room for her to sit but continued to look away from her.

            Silence lingered between them and Ga Eul found herself unable to speak. There was so much she wanted to say, and so little she knew she had a right to speak about. Ariel for who she was, was a very private person herself and there were many things that weren’t for Ga Eul to say. Some things Ga Eul knew Ariel only shared with her, other things she only shared with Jae Ha. This seemed to be something all three had in common. Ga Eul and Jae Ha both sharing certain parts of their lives to one or the other. Though they all had things all three shared there was a special bond as individuals as well.

“I’ve known Ariel since I was fifteen.”  Ga Eul explained.

“She moved here from Japan with her parents. We went to school together until I was offered a scholarship to attend Shinwa. I’ve never seen her upset before. No matter what’s happened in her life she’s always smiling.” Ga Eul spoke to Ji Hoo who looked down momentarily something flickering in his eyes. Taking it as encouragement to go on Ga Eul continued to speak.

“I don’t know what happened. Ariel’s refused to talk about it but I know her. And I know she’s upset.”  
“A lot of people don’t understand her they think she’s different and weird but even if she is eccentric people seem to forget that she’s still human. Like everyone else she has feelings, and feels and hurts the same way everyone else does.”  
“Don’t treat her differently just because you think she’s weird or.”  
“I don’t think that.” Ji Hoo spoke finally looking at Ga Eul.

“I don’t think she’s weird or eccentric. I think she’s normal.”

            His words made Ga Eul smile and for a moment she wondered if there might be something there in the future. However, New York came to her mind and Ji Hoo’s recent broken heart made her realize that it would be impossible. Two people whose future would be to walk different paths. She thought of Yi Jeong and realized that they too would be the same.

“Maybe friendship. I can settle for friendship.” She though to herself. Wondering who her own happiness would be and if Yi Jeong would find her as well.

            Side tracked by her thoughts she blushed when she realized Ji Hoo was still looking at her.  
“Well.” Ga Eul began.

“She seems to think that she’s a bad person because of you.” Ga Eul spoke with a frown.

“You seem like a nice person Ji Hoo and out of all of you in the past and now I believe you are the most kind and level headed of your friends.”

“But I don’t like when people hurt my friends. And Ariel is like my sister.”  
“I understand.” Ji Hoo spoke to her standing up and heading towards Ariel.

“Good.” Ga Eul thought with a soft smile.

***

            Making his way toward Ariel, Ji Hoo was unsure of how to begin. All day he’d watched her sulk and after hearing Ga Eul’s words he’d only confirmed that this girl was too nice for her own good. At first he’d wanted to avoid speaking to her mainly to avoid the awkwardness but as the day progressed he’d only found himself feeling guiltier by the second.

            She wasn’t acknowledging him at all. Instead, she seemed to busy herself by drawing circles in the sand and allowing the water to wash it away.

“I’m sorry.” Ji Hoo finally spoke up to her.

“I was upset that day.”  
“I still am”  He added bitterly.

“But not with you. And I still took my frustration out on you.”  
“I’m sorry.”

            The apology lingered between them for a long time, behind them sounds of laughter, and music faded softly.

“Me too.” She whispered.

“I just. I didn’t want you to feel sad.”  
“I don’t like it when people are sad.” Ariel spoke tears in her eyes.

“I’m not very good at making friends but. I wanted us to be friends.”  
With a harsh sniff Ariel wiped at her tears with the back of her hand reminding Ji Hoo of a child.

“I just wanted you to forget for a while but my mother says that sometimes you need to know pain before the better comes along. And Sempai.” Ariel began a look of determination on her face.  
“You’ll find it again. You’ll find someone even better and that girl now will be forgotten in your heart. I just know it.” Ariel spoke to him.

            He was unsure of what to say to her. Mainly because he didn’t want to tell her that he believed Seo Hyun who had made such a large imprint in his heart could never be forgotten. Not wanting to say anything hurtful he said nothing but she still offered a pout to him.

“It will. My mother says you and your friends are all destined for true love.” Ariel continued.

“Mine is in New York. He’s waiting for me.” She spoke to him a look of adoration in her eyes. It was innocent, reminding Ji Hoo of what a crush was like. Pushing your ideals on someone else and yet, there was so much more in her eyes that Ji Hoo found himself smiling at her innocence. Suddenly however Ariel began to cry again and Ji Hoo panicked wondering if he’d offended her.  
“I’ve been so upset today I missed opportunities for great pictures. This is my first trip since coming to Korea and I haven’t even taken one shot.” She cried. Taken back by her words Ji Hoo found himself stunned and then for the first time since news of Seo Hyun’s wedding, he laughed genuinely. Ariel stopped crying and pretty soon they were both laughing.

            It felt liberating to laugh again and Ji Hoo felt like the pain lessened just a bit but not enough to stop the pain. However, he realized that maybe one day it wouldn’t hurt so bad.

“Don’t worry about that. There’s still tomorrow.” He said to her with a soft smile.

***

            Looking at her surrounding Ga Eul sighed watching the night clash with the water. Sitting herself in the sand she allowed her toes to dig themselves into the soft sand. It was like a fresh blanket that covered her feet. With a smile Ga Eul found herself laughing to herself.

“Shouldn’t you be with everyone else Ga Eul-yang?”  
“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke with a soft smile to her lips.

“I’ve been searching for you Sunbae.”  
“Miss me?” Yi Jeong joked only causing Ga Eul to smile at him while he chuckled.

            Remembering the beginning of this entire spectacle Ga Eul would have cringed at Yi Jeong’s flirting. But this, this wasn’t flirting but playful banter with a friend. Back then Yi Jeong wasn’t smiling as naturally as he was now. His entire posture had been of someone who was aiming to please everyone but himself. Now, he was relaxed around her and was being himself. Coming to sit next to her they watched the waves together quietly. Though the music was behind them it seemed to have gone silent along with the rest of their friends who seemed to be enjoying themselves together.

“You asked me before if I’d brought anyone here.” Yi Jeong spoke to her.

“Sunbae I.”

“It’s alright Ga Eul-yang. I’ve given it a lot of thought. And my nature hasn’t really brought me anything good.”  
“Everyone seems to have a certain view of me but it’s alright.”  


***

“Is it?” Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong.

There was a look in her eyes that was so calm, so welcoming. Maybe it was the night that was accompanying them. In fact, telling himself this later on would justify the act for the means.

“I mean. You call it your nature Sunbae.”  
“It’s like you expect people to believe that. Maybe you believe it yourself but I don’t think it’s your nature but. Your defense.” Ga Eul whispered, her words sending a pang of panic to his heart and yet; something was telling him not to run.

“Ga Eul-yang. Is it possible to fix something that’s not only useless but practically dust.”  
A smile appeared on Ga Eul’s features softening her laugh while she gazed down at the sand where her feet were buried.

            For the longest of times silence lingered between them. It was comfortable and the smile on Ga Eul’s lips, and the way she was gazing out into the night told Yi Jeong that she was still thinking about what to say.

“Nothing is ever useless Sunbae. People have a purpose in life. No matter how small or how big. It all makes an impact in the world.”  
“I don’t think your useless Sunbae. Your talented, kind, a little bit or a jerk.” Ga Eul spoke earning a genuine chuckle from Yi Jeong who offered her a smile their eyes meeting when Ga Eul reached to grab his hand.

“You’re a potter Sunbae. You create things out of nothing with your hands. When you first start it the clay is nothing but dust and you mold it with your hands. You should never feel useless over your own life. Not when you can mold it from the bottom up.”

            There was a feeling of being able to breathe again. The prickles in his hands spread and his heart began to thump wildly. Yi Jeong could feel Ga Eul’s hands begin to slip away but he simply held on to it. The air seemed to grow warm and there was a glow around the atmosphere.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong began reaching to caress her cheek with his right hand while the other held on to Ga Eul’s hand.

“Do you want to see magic again?” Yi Jeong asked her.

“Magic?” Ga Eul questioned her voice only above a whisper while Yi Jeong pulled her closer.

“One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”

            The sound of a loud whistle like sound was heard in the air before several colored sparks lit the air. Gazing up in wonder at the fireworks Ga Eul smiled; genuinely while Yi Jeong returned it, pressing his forehead against her own his nose gently brushing hers. The last Yi Jeong saw was Ga Eul close her eyes, right before he closed his own and pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. Around them fireworks continued to sound along with cheers, and laughter of their friends all drowned away by racing hearts and a gentle kiss.


	9. Chapter 8: Day 8: Convoluted

G}

            The way the light came inside her room brought a beam of light to glow in Ga Eul’s face. The silk soft sheets only caused her to want to sink into a river of comfort and tuck herself back into bed. With a frown of discomfort from the light Ga Eul slowly rose from bed. Sighing she tried to remember where she was and found herself feeling that patter in her chest at the beautiful view of water that surrounded her. Flashes of the previous night only made her want to bury herself inside her covers and never come out.

            There were still tingles that remained on her lips from the kiss she had shared with Yi Jeong the previous night. Magical was not enough of a word to describe how wonderful that kiss had been. There was a glow that she felt come with the morning. Inside however, it was like the minute she thought there was peace a storm would brew inside and So Yi Jeong had become that storm. There were so many questions and doubts that came with this. There was no doubt after the previous night that Ga Eul was in deed falling for So Yi Jeong and that scared her.

            There was so much going on with Yi Jeong and so little that he shared with anyone. There was also the fact that their “Relationship” would be over by the end of this week. It was the eight day of their fourteen-day deal. That scared Ga Eul. She couldn’t picture herself not talking to Yi Jeong next week. There was a pain that began to creep its way inside her chest to remind her that she would be compromising herself. After that kiss last night Yi Jeong had smiled at her and walked her to her room without a word.

            Closing her eyes and wishing it only to be a dream Ga Eul only heard Yi Jeong’s voice.

_“Ga Eul-yang. Do you want to see magic again?”_

_“One.”_

_“Two.”_

_“Three.”_

Groaning softly Ga Eul covered her eyes with the back of her arm as she lay on her bed.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Ga Eul questioned softly to herself.

So Yi Jeong was a player. The most notorious Casanova in all of Korea. But he was also sweet, kind, handsome, his smile was. Shaking her head Ga Eul thought of her future. Would there be anything with Yi Jeong? Could he actually commit. That thought in itself caused Ga Eul to drily laugh at herself; mostly to avoid tears. So Yi Jeong was a player. He was always going to be a player. And there was no way that he would change for her. With a shake of her head Ga Eul got up from her bed and got ready for her day. Before heading out the door she reminded herself that Yi Jeong would probably act nonchalantly about the kiss and she should too. With a deep breath she opened her door only to grow startled by Yi Jeong who was about to knock on the door.

“Sunbae!”

“Morning Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong answered with a charming smile. The worse part for Ga Eul was, it was a real smile.

 

{Y.J} 

“Don’t overthink it.”  
“Don’t overthink.” Those were the words that Yi Jeong had said to himself the previous night as he kissed Ga Eul again. While there had been kisses on the cheek and even a real kiss stolen, this kiss was different. There was something different in that kiss.

            Yi Jeong would like to think of himself as an expert in matters such as women and things of that sort. But Ga Eul was different. It was hard to admit to himself but when he kissed her the previous night it had further sparked something inside him that he had not wished to acknowledge. There were feelings that he had known he had inside himself. The kiss had not been passionate, sensual, or pushed to wanting more like his previous experiences. It had been gentle, sweet, soft, and innocent. Yi Jeong felt silly just thinking of that last word. Something had sparked in him. Yi Jeong could recognize that he cared for Ga Eul. He cared for his friends after all; but this was different. Ga Eul made him feel different, and Yi Jeong liked that feeling; he liked Ga Eul.

            Ga Eul was pure, innocent, and made him feel like he still had a chance to be more than he himself thought he could be. In a matter of a week Ga Eul had managed to see more than he had ever shown anyone of himself. There were many things that Ga Eul knew nothing of and that Yi Jeong still feared she would one day know and hate about him. Still, he hoped that Ga Eul would still care enough about him to stay with him. That kiss brought forth emotions of so many things but it made Yi Jeong hope. She made him want the same things his friends all had. The prickles he’d felt for the past few days, the panic he felt, embarrassment, wanting to better himself in front of Ga Eul, wanting to impress her. They had all been indicators to something Yi Jeong might have not wanted to acknowledge at the beginning of last week and would have laughed at had someone told him this too. He liked Ga Eul as more than a friend. The way she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled. Her smile truly was something that for the first time in a very long time made him want to smile back.

            Yi Jeong was aware of what being with him entailed. He knew that being with him was not easy and he’d given them two weeks. A rule that for the first time he was both glad for and hated at the same time. He’d gotten to know Ga Eul because of this rule; an accident on his part but now what was really left? Would Ga Eul be interested in giving them a try? Giving him a chance? Whatever this was, whatever he felt he sincerely hoped Ga Eul would feel the same way at this point. In a matter of one week things had changed for both of them and while in the beginning neither of them had been enthusiastic to be with the other, much less on a friendly level. They had gradually gotten closer and it had all been her doing.

            Chu Ga Eul had pushed him to points no one had managed to break his walls. They were beginning to crack because of her and while he had been afraid in the very beginning he now welcomed her intrusion. Why? Maybe it was because she was a person whose single smile and touch was able to appease his volatile heart. His friends would have laughed at his thoughts calling him stupid. Not for liking Ga Eul; but for not realizing it sooner. He’d spent the previous night pondering endlessly about his feelings but when he’d finally come to this point he could only feel hope fill his heart.

            Standing in front of Ga Eul’s door he continued to remind himself not to overthink. Mainly because he refused to let nerves take over. He also refused to let himself digress to his earlier stages and make an ass out of himself in front of Ga Eul again. He would push himself; for her and only for her. Before his hand could reach the door it was open by Ga Eul who looked more than a little startled.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke with a blush.

“Morning Ga Eul-yang.” He spoke with a smile. His smile intensifying when she blushed once again and bit her lip.

“Morning.” She whispered quietly closing the door behind her. Giving her little space to move Ga Eul was pressed against the door and himself.

            Yi Jeong could see her blush as she avoided his gaze and nervously played with her hair which had been made into a side ponytail.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke bending down slightly so he could be at eye level with Ga Eul who was now nervously looking at him. Her reaction made his heart race and he felt like laughing knowing Ga Eul was overthinking things. At the same time, he wanted to ask if that kiss had meant something to her as well. However, Yi Jeong settled for teasing and reached to brush the corner of Ga Eul’s lips with his thumb gently.

“Sunbae,” Ga Eul began but Yi Jeong proceeded to cut her off.

“You had toothpaste on the corner of your mouth.” He lied moving away from Ga Eul watching as she wiped at her mouth.

“It’s gone. Let’s go meet everyone else for breakfast.” He spoke to her taking her hand. He wanted to laugh at Ga Eul’s reaction but at the same time he realized Ga Eul was acting like a flustered bird who had been startled and was hastily flapping it’s wings to try and keep its balance. Yi Jeong was unsure of what was to come next but he was sure Chu Ga Eul would make it interesting and he’d come to hope that by the end of the two week mark they could be something more than friends.

 

{G}

            This was not good. No matter how Ga Eul looked at it her heart was fluttering away the same way a humming birds own heart beat. She had no clue what So Yi Jeong was doing to her and that scared her. He had acted so smooth and casual a few minutes ago and was currently leading her toward their group of friends very nonchalantly.

“How can he be so calm after kissing me last night?” Ga Eul wondered.

            It was a second later that Ga Eul came to the conclusion; a known fact for that matter, that Yi Jeong had done more than give girls kisses.

“Last night was nothing to him.” Ga Eul thought to herself. They were currently holding hands. Yi Jeong was leading her towards a large table that had been set up in the same spot the previous night. She could see Jan Di and Jun Pyo having their daily argument while Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were being disgustingly affectionate hugging and kissing each other so intimately without a care in the world and so much love in their eyes Ga Eul felt both embarrassed and envious at the same time. The two couples that sat there as they approached looked perfect for one another complementing each other’s personalities. They were lucky and Ga Eul wondered if she could ever have that with anyone. Unconsciously she turned to Yi Jeong. She thought of having a future with him and that scared her more when she knew one, they were not on that level yet; not even close. And two, she supposed that they were of two different worlds; polar opposites with nothing in common.

            Ga Eul thought of the kind of girl that Yi Jeong would more than likely marry. Someone beautiful; more likely a socialite that would be just as rich and powerful as his family. She would more than likely be adored by his parents and she wondered if that girl would be anything like Jan Di or Jae Kyung.

“A girl like them would do him some good.” Ga Eul thought to herself though the ache in her heart began to grow at the thought of it. Though she'd rather think of Yi Jeong happy and in love than with someone who would make him miserable.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke, breaking her free from her train of thought. There was a kind smile on his lips, one that was rare and that made her heart squeeze for more than one reason. Offering a smile, she sat when Yi Jeong pulled the chair out for her. Ga Eul could see Ariel and Ji Hoo walking towards the table her friend was smiling brightly again causing Ga Eul to smile, more so when she noticed Ji Hoo talking to her with a smile and their arms were intertwined as they walked.

“Things are cleared up.” She thinks. She see’s Yi Jeong about to sit and stops him by tugging on his arm.

“Can Ariel sit here?” Ga Eul asks and though Yi Jeong looks surprised he nods.

            Ga Eul’s heart calms just a bit as she hopes that being away from Yi Jeong just a bit longer will help calm her heart and make her head realize that she is just confused at the moment.

“It’s alright Yi Jeong. You can sit with Ga Eul. I’ll sit next to Ji Hoo Sempai.” Ariel speaks with a bright smile heading to sit across the table with Ji Hoo who is already engaged in a conversation with Woo Bin. Giving her friend a bright smile Ariel mouths a “You’re Welcome” to Ga Eul who only feels her cheeks flush further.

“I should really tell her Yi Jeong and I are just friends.” Ga Eul thinks to herself. She tries to get her mind out of her erratic thoughts and simply tries to relax when Yi Jeong is pulled into a conversation by Goo Jun Pyo who asks Yi Jeong about his next exhibition. They slip into comfortable talk and Ga Eul thinks that Yi Jeong has forgotten about her for the moment and begins to relax.

“Ga Eul. How are you liking Caledonia?” Jan Di asks. She’s the closest to her sitting at the end of the table with Jun Pyo. Jae Kyung and Ariel are both enjoying their breakfast and Jae Kyung is trying to talk Ariel into doing a reading on her.

“It’s great. Things are.” Ga Eul begins her mind flowing back to the kiss.

“Magical.” She finds herself saying and flushes when she catches Yi Jeong smiling as he continues to chat with Jun Pyo.

            Ga Eul is embarrassed to know that he’s heard her and simply reaches for a piece of cut fruit on her plate stuffing it in her mouth and hoping that the talking with Jan Di will end because she really doesn’t want to talk about what happened last night.

“I loved the fireworks. I can’t believe you guys did that. It was great. I took lots of pictures.” Ariel intervenes hearing the conversation between Jan Di and Ga Eul. Ga Eul on the other hand can only continue to eat her fruit quietly and as quickly as possible hoping for the subject to be switched.

“We’re F4.” Jun Pyo speaks up.

“Besides it was Yi Jeong’s idea. He’s the one that was trying to seduce Ga Eul last night.” Woo Bin speaks. It’s at that moment that Ga Eul chokes on a piece of watermelon she had been chewing and begins to cough rather violently. She can tell her face is as red as a tomato and can hear Woo Bin and Jun Pyo both laughing. Yi Jeong begins to gently pat her back to try and get her to stop coughing and when she finally does he hands her a glass of fresh orange juice.

“You guys are idiots.” Jan Di scolds both Jun Pyo and Woo Bin but only Jun Pyo is hit in the back of the head while Jae Kyung simply pulls at Woo Bin’s ear rather harshly.

            Ga Eul can only continue to blush because she realized no one knows anything and she was simply being teased again.

“Are you alright Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asks.

“Yes.” She manages to say. Yi Jeong offers her a smile and Ga Eul finds herself smiling back nervously.

“Don’t joke like that with Ga Eul. She’s far too innocent for your jokes Prince Song.” Jae Kyung speaks. The subject is dropped then and Ga Eul is glad when everyone seems to slip into a conversation of what there is to do next. Ga Eul slowly begins to relax and it’s only when Yi Jeong begins to talk about going to a stable that she realizes he’s been rubbing her back gently in order to calm her. Ga Eul can only blush.

 

            The stables are nice. It’s more like a farm filled with so many green pastures and Ga Eul is happy to see the horses. There’s so many of them, all very beautiful and looking majestic.

“Do all of these belong to Jun Pyo?” Ga Eul asks Yi Jeong who is helping her prepare her horse. Although her heart has not stopped humming to her she finds the scene around her calm and her mood had slightly shifted with excitement at riding a horse. She doesn’t have experience with horses simply one but she wants to give it a chance. She’s not afraid; one bad experience doesn’t make for a lifetime of fear.

“Yes. His parents bought this place for Jun Pyo and his sister. Which is why we’re aloud to take the horses wherever we want.” Yi Jeong tells her finally finishing placing the saddle on her horse and going to work on his own. Ga Eul offers him a smile and goes to her own horse. He’s a light brown color and his hair falls so beautifully down the side. Ga Eul is careful as she reaches up to pet him. The horse softly neighs at her and though she’s startled just a bit she laughs when the horse leans in and licks at her hand wanting her to touch him. She hears Yi Jeong chuckle beside her and Ga Eul turns to look at him.

“He likes you.” Yi Jeong states and Ga Eul smiles at Yi Jeong before reaching to pet his horse which is a reddish brown color. It’s quite beautiful and as she reaches to touch his soft hair the horse pushes Yi Jeong toward Ga Eul causing them both to laugh.

“We should get going.” Jun Pyo speaks up from up front. Nodding they both simply turn to their horses.

            It’s hard for Ga Eul to climb on, the horse is big and she can’t seem to get herself to sit. She’s about to fall when she feels hands at her waist to help her up. Her cheeks burn when she see’s Yi Jeong who doesn’t say a word and simply walks away getting on his horse.

“Thank you.” She tells him quietly when the horses begin to walk slowly. Yi Jeong doesn’t say anything to her still, instead; he offers a smile and Ga Eul finds her heart beating rapidly once more.

 

{J.H}

            Ji Hoo is trying to saddle his horse as is everyone else but he can continuously hear the clicking of the camera. Ariel is a few feet away from him taking pictures of everything and everyone. There’s a bright smile on her face and for that Ji Hoo is glad. Mainly because it seems to suit the girl better than sadness. His heart begins to sink and he thinks about Seo Hyun again. The last tine they had been on the island both of them had ridden horses together. It was always so peaceful. He felt like she listened to him but only now he realized he never told her the most important thing he’d wanted to say to her.

“Sempai.” Ariel speaks and she offers him a bright smile. She reaches to touch his arm and it tells him she’d seen his sadness if only briefly. It’s weird, if not just a bit refreshing to have someone not show sympathy or try to understand.

“Things get better.” Everyone including Ariel had said to him. But it seemed like only she had been sure of it.

            Another click and this time a bright flash startled him and she laughed wholeheartedly.

“Your horse is pretty.” She speaks to him reaching to pet the dark brown horse. Ji Hoo smiles and pets the horse as well. Animals are calming. For now, Ji Hoo determines to find calm and then try to live without her if he can do that first, then he can continue to live.

“This is Brownie. All these horses belong to Jun Pyo. My horse is in Seoul his name is Rui.” Ji Hoo explains to her. Ariel smiles at him her eyes lighting up and she begins to ask questions about it. Her excitement bubbling over as she practically jumps when Ji Hoo tells her about his white horse.

“Sempai. Could I see him? Would you let me take pictures of him? I’ve always wanted to see a white horse. They’re so beautiful.” Ariel says and Ji Hoo nods smiling softly at her.

“We should get going.” Jun Pyo announces to the group. Ariel then offers Ji Hoo a tight smile and Ji Hoo notices that there had been no horse out for her.

“I’ll go get one.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t want to ride one. I don’t know how.” She said to him.

“Neither does Ga Eul.” Ji Hoo pointed out to her.

“Animals tend to not like me.”

“You just pet this horse and he seemed to like you.”

“It’s alright. I’m afraid to fall.” Ariel admitted.

“Come on then. You can ride with me. It’s just like riding a motorcycle. You just have to hang on.” He spoke to her climbing up on the horse first.

“I don’t know.” She spoke back to him with uncertainty. Though Ji Hoo reached for her hand in order to pull her up.

            With a soft squeak Ariel sat behind Ji Hoo grabbing on to him tightly and shutting her eyes.

“Please don’t let me fall.” She whispered to him grabbing on to his waist rather tightly. Taken back by her action Ji Hoo waited for her to calm and slowly he patted the horse on the side with his foot to let it know to walk.

“It’ll be fine.” Ji Hoo spoke to Ariel once she had finally opened her eyes and had loosened her grip on him.

“Just don’t let me fall.” She spoke to him.

“I won’t.” Ji Hoo spoke to her.

“Promise?” Ariel spoke gently.

“Promise.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“And if you do I’ll catch you.”

 

{G}

            It was hard not to smile. Everyone seemed to be having a good time with the horses. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were racing across the beach yelling and laughing at each other happily. Both Jae Kyung and Jan Di encouraging them and talking amongst each other while laughing. Up ahead the occasional squeal followed by a “Don’t let me fall!” continued to come out of Ariel every time Ji Hoo would ride faster. It was quite refreshing for everyone to finally hear genuine laughter from Ji Hoo; something that no one had heard in a very long time.

“This is nice.” Ga Eul spoke to Yi Jeong who rode his horse in a slow pace with Ga Eul who was more than glad for that. She was afraid to fall of the horse but with the slow pace and the fact that Yi Jeong was right beside her she was sure that if she were to fall Yi Jeong might have enough time to catch her.

“Are you liking the trip so far?” He asked her.

            Her cheeks flushed and Ga Eul tried to suppress those emotions and flashbacks that came every single time she was asked that question. Still, she could not help but answer sincerely.

“Yes.” She spoke causing Yi Jeong to smile.

“I’ve never traveled anywhere and this place is different. So is the atmosphere.” Ga Eul explained. Yi Jeong in turn offered her a smile as they continued to ride the horses.

“We come here every year. All of us since we were children.” Yi Jeong says to her.

“Why do your parents not come with you anymore?” Ga Eul asks but the second she does she knows that she’s said something wrong. Mainly because Yi Jeong has that look on his face which Ga Eul knows is filled with pain. She squeezes the horses reigns tightly and the horse neighs lifting her up and causing her to gasp.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong speaks alarmed managing to control the horse and Ga Eul can only count her blessings and is glad that she held on tightly to the horse.

“I’m sorry Sunbae.” Ga Eul speaks to him their horses having now stopped, the rest continuing and having not noticed what was going on behind them continue to walk.

“I always seem to ask the wrong questions or speak too much.” She tells him; their horses moving in a way that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are both only inches away from each other.

            Her heart races when Yi Jeong reaches to fix a lock of hair that has fallen to her face and he tucks it behind her ear gently causing Ga Eul to look down and blush as Yi Jeong smiles at her gently.

“It’s alright Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong says to her.

“That’s what I like about you.” He continues. Ga Eul’s heart races and it’s instinctual for her to look up at him locking eyes as her mind and her heart are screaming in unison while Yi Jeong moves forward. There’s not much to think about because in that moment Ga Eul knows what she wants. Her heart, soul, and mind all know what she wants.

“Kiss me.” She thinks in her head as her eyes close awaiting for that kiss.

“Hey are you two done over there!”

            Jumping apart Ga Eul blushes at the voice of the Shinwa heir. More so when she realizes everyone has now stopped what they’re doing and is looking at both her and Yi Jeong.

“If you two want to make out then go do it somewhere else where no one can see.” Jun Pyo continues and it is only when Jan Di hits him and begins to scold him that Ga Eul finally stops squirming enough to move herself away from Yi Jeong. It’s miraculous the way she manages to move herself and her horse to where Ariel is with Ji Hoo. Her friend sends her a cheeky smile and all Ga Eul can do is avoid eye contact with everyone else wanting to hide herself under a rock.

“Having fun Yi Jeong?” Woo Bin asks with a smirk.

“Bite me.” He responds causing Woo Bin’s smirk to intensify.

“Let’s just get the horses back and enjoy the rest of our time here.” Ji Hoo speaks. This seems to make everyone forget about Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul can only send a thankful smile to Ji Hoo glad the attention had finally been taken off her.

           

 {J.H}

            Quiet always seemed to mellow him out. It gave Ji Hoo time to reflect and think and it was a good way to sort out his thoughts and heartache. He’d thought being away from his friends the past couple of days was initially a good idea. It hurt and Ji Hoo admitted there was envy, when he saw Jun Pyo with Jan Di, Woo Bin with Jae Kyung and now Yi Jeong was starting what appeared to be a serious relationship with Ga Eul; or it at least was starting to become a relationship anyway. It felt like all of a sudden he was the only one that was alone. He thought about Seo Hyun and what she had meant to him from the moment his parents died, what she still meant to him now and everything they had seemed to go through together.

            In the back of his mind he had always known that she was never meant to be with him. She was a woman who always seemed to be out of reach dreaming as big as she wanted and always moving away from him when he thought he had a grasp on her. Too late Ji Hoo realized that as much as he shared with her about his life; she kept so many things away from him.

_“I didn’t want to hurt you.”_

Shutting his eyes tightly trying to avoid the pain he tries to concentrate on erasing. Because this is what this trip is about. Forgetting. To him this isn’t a fun vacation where he gets to be beside people he cares about or a romantic get away; no. This is about forgetting her. He’s in the middle of the ocean now, the waves are calm and he’s trying to mellow out his head the way his grandfather had taught his father and himself since he was a child. Fishing. There’s a fishing rod in his hands and Ji Hoo patiently waits for a catch.

            He thinks of the last time he was there with Seo Hyun and it’s a bit bitter sweet when he remembers it to be more than two years ago. He should have known something was wrong but he never once asked her about seeing someone. Part of him always hoped that she always knew how he felt and he hadn’t been wrong about that. What he had not anticipated was the fact that she wouldn’t feel the same way. He loved her but she had only given him kindness and affection that he needed at a time where he was truly alone. That was the way she had seen it. It was the way she had explained it to him when he had gone of to Paris in search for her. It was painful, to be rejected in such a way after loving a person for so long. Now it hurt too much and it felt like he would never get over this. Could he ever get over this? Would he want to? Would it ever be possible to fall in love with someone again?

“It’s been over an hour.” Ariel speaks up causing Ji Hoo to pull himself away from his train of thought.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”  
“That’s fine. You’re allowed to. It’s part of the process.” Ariel tells him with a kind smile.

“Not that I would know of course. So I can’t really give you an input.” She speaks honestly.

“But I was talking about the fish.” She tells him.

“We’ve been here for over an hour and not one fish has come.” Ariel says to him.

            Her camera is once again around her neck and Ji Hoo wonders if she’s been taking pictures like she had told him she wanted to. It was why he had agreed to take her out on the boat with him. He was surprised at how quiet she had been the past few hours. For someone who acted like an over active energizer bunny she was good at being quiet when she wanted to be.

“Fishing takes a long time you have to be patient.” Ji Hoo tells her.

“I’m good at waiting.” She speaks with a frown before she smiles at him brightly.

“I took lots of pictures though.” She tells him with a bright smile.

“This place is nice. Peaceful. I think I want to come here with him.”  
“Ah. The mysterious New York guy.” Ji Hoo speaks and Ariel blushes.

“Do you seriously believe that?” Ji Hoo finds himself asking.

“Do you really plan on waiting for someone that might or might not exist?” He asks her.

            There’s a look in her eyes as she begins to speak and Ji Hoo can only look at her as she blushes.

“I have to.”

“I’ve never really.”  
“People don’t like me.” She tells him a look of sadness in her eyes.

“I don’t have a lot of friends Sempai. Jae Ha and Ga Eul are my best friends. My mom she.”  
“She says she’ll be the last one to ever see what she does but. She’s never been wrong about anything.”  
“You said before that she told you about him.” Ji Hoo says and Ariel smiles brightly at him.

“Yeah.”

“My mom knows everything. She says that people who are destined to be together. Really together, the forever kind of love are attached from lifetimes ago. This is just. Another life where he and I will be together.” She continues.

“It sounds like a fantasy.” Ji Hoo speaks before he can stop himself. He half expects Ariel to start crying but instead she smiles at him gently.

“You feel that way now. But you won’t when you find the person you’re supposed to be with.” Ariel tells him.

“Mom won’t let me read my own destiny she says it’ll ruin my future if I do and take away all the magical stuff about falling in love.” Ariel tells him with a pout.

“But I can’t figure out why she says that when she’s known about dad her entire life and she still has that look in her eyes.” Ariel tells him.

“You believe her?” Ji Hoo questions.

“I have to.”  
“She’s my mother. And I love her. Even if she’s different.” Ariel says to him.

            They linger in silence for a little while and then Ji Hoo speaks.

“I can read you if you want.” Ji Hoo tells her.

“Someone taught you?” Ariel asks and Ji Hoo nods.

“I picked it up on a trip here to Caledonia a few years ago.”  
“Have you ever asked about your love life?” She questioned.

“I always thought things would work out. Maybe I was just afraid.” Ji Hoo says his words sounding bitter to his own ears.

“I can do it.” Ariel speaks taking her deck of cards out from her small bag she had been carrying.

“My mother told me not to bring them but I had to. Jae Kyung has been really obsessed with knowing things about her future.” Ariel says.

“You can ask it what you want and I also want to know one thing. Just one about him.” Ariel continues.

“Alright.” Ji Hoo concedes.

“You go first.” Ariel tells him opening the small box where her deck of cards is a small little pink folded paper falls out and just as Ariel takes it and is about to hand the deck to Ji Hoo a harsh gust of wind comes blowing half of the deck away and into the water.

“Oh No! My cards!” Ariel speaks standing up from where she’s sitting beside Ji Hoo and reaching out to her cards; watching as some of the cards float away in the water. She’s holding on to the small pink folded paper and sighs.

            Turning to look at Ji Hoo she pouts.

“I found this note with my deck this morning when I gave Jae Kyung a reading but I didn’t want to read it. I guess now I have to.” Ariel says heading over to sit with him.

“Dear Ariel. I know you took your cards on your trip even when I warned you not to.” She continues to read and Ji Hoo can’t help but chuckle when he realizes Ariel’s mother was right.

“But I do have something to say to Ji Hoo.” She continues to read.

“Although in this moment in time things feel like they’ve lost sense things won’t always be that way. Love comes when you least expect it, at a time you would have never thought, and with a person you never imagined you could love more than you will.”

“Live this pain. Keep walking through this path because it will lead you to the ultimate happiness and your perfect love.” Ariel finished.

“That doesn’t say much.” Ji Hoo tells her and Ariel smiles at him genuinely.

“She never does. But you can hope.” Ariel tells him.

“Maybe.” He answers her just as his fishing rod is being pulled. He begins to reel the fish in with little struggle and Ariel starts to squeal when she feels something pull hers. A tug begins for the two and when they pull up their hooks they are interlocked together. Looking at each other they both laugh Ji Hoo untangling the hooks carefully and then both of them release it back and wait.

{G}

            Everyone is lounging on the beach with the exception of Ji Hoo and Ariel who have gone off on a boat together to fish. Ga Eul wonders to herself how it is that her friend will manage to stay still and she chuckles to herself.

“What?” Yi Jeong asks.

“Nothing.” Ga Eul speaks before looking out in to the water. She can’t see the boat but she imagines that Ariel is taking lots of pictures and smiles.

“They’ll be fine you know.” Yi Jeong tells her.

“Ji Hoo is a good guy. Girls like Ariel are fine with him.” Yi Jeong continues.

“He’s been laughing again. Even if he still has that look on his face Ariel seems to make him smile.” Yi Jeong says.

“What about you Sunbae?” She questions him silently. Everyone around them seems to be enthralled doing their own thing. Jan Di and Jun Pyo are walking along the beach while they argue occasionally chasing one another and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are being quite intimate a few chairs away from both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Both too enthralled with one another to really pay attention to anyone else.

            Yi Jeong is quiet for a while before he offers Ga Eul a questioning smile.

“What about me?” Yi Jeong asks.

“Sunbae.”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. You can just pretend to have not heard.” Ga Eul adds as more of an after thought afraid that he will push away.

“But.”  
“Do you feel that way?”  
“Your eyes. I can. Always see when you.”  
“Not always.” Yi Jeong interrupts. There’s a look in his eyes which tell Ga Eul that she has overstepped once again and she tries to speak only to have Yi Jeong raise his hand to stop her.

“Life isn’t always perfect Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong tells her.

“Having money, and lots of it can buy you a lot of things but you lack others.” Yi Jeong tells her.

“Given the chance to have all of this or have no money and a normal life I think I’d chose having nothing.”

            His words linger in the quiet between them and Ga Eul wants to ask more but the look in his eyes tells her that he’s shared more than he can allow himself and Ga Eul reaches to take his hand on her own accord. Yi Jeong smiles at her lacing his hands with hers.

“You have a lot of people that care about you Sunabe. Your friends seem to care so much for you.”  
“My friends. Ariel and Jae Ha oppa. They’re my family too.”  
“Jae Ha oppa?” Yi Jeong questions and Ga Eul blushes.

“Do you still like him Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong questions causing the heat in her cheeks to rise further.

            Her heart seems to race and Ga Eul can’t help but feel that there is another question mixed inside this seemingly innocent one.

“I.”  
“You don’t have to answer that I.”  
“I care about him.” Ga Eul concludes to herself more than to him. She can feel the grip on her hand loosen but she continues to talk anyway.

“We have a deep bond and recently I’ve realized it was just good friendship rather than love.” Ga Eul says.

Her hand is squeezed and Ga Eul can’t help but squeeze Yi Jeong’s hand back. Something feels different. Maybe it was the previous night and though a few hours ago she had felt awkward and like running away, the look in Yi Jeong’s eyes as he was looking at her made her want to stay.

“Ga Eul-yang. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us.”

The words come out without much effort and leaving her breathless as her heart speaks and her mind silences.

“Yes.”

 

{Y.J}

            Everything is set up. He’s asked staff to prepare a small dinner out by the shore line. Candles have been lit and all Yi Jeong really needs is to go get Ga Eul. There is less than a week left before this deal with Ga Eul is over. It feels insane, to like someone so much. The last person he had liked had been Eun Jae and while that had been a huge mistake in his life. Ga Eul was different. All emotions seemed to awaken when he was with her. While he was afraid to face all that was going on within himself. Yi Jeong knew that there would be no opportunity like this again. To love and be loved by a person like Chu Ga Eul. She was someone who he wanted in his life.

“Aren’t you having fun.”  
            The voice that Yi Jeong hears causes him to turn around, only to be met by several men in dark suits.

“Who are you?”  
“What is this?” Yi Jeong asks. His intent is to fight but when a gun is pointed at him he raises his hands up.

There’s a man that moves forward. There’s a scar that runs down across his right eye. His head is completely shaved. His eyes are piercing mad and he smells of cheap cologne that makes Yi Jeong want to gag.

“Grab him.” The man speaks to the rest who get ahold of Yi Jeong.

“What are you doing?”  
The man doesn’t answer simply smirks at Yi Jeong before hitting him unconscious. His last thoughts before darkness consumes him is Ga Eul.

 

{J.H}

            The boat is just a few feet away from land but Ji Hoo can see it. Ariel is shaking beside him while he presses a hand to her mouth and they both hide trying not to be seen. All of those men are armed. He can hear his and Ariel’s heart pounding. There’s nothing they can do. Ji Hoo more than Ariel is feeling incompetent at the moment. What can he do when they’re armed? When they could harm his friend? Or hurt the girl he’s currently hiding with. There are several small motor boats a few feet away and both Ariel and Ji Hoo watch as Yi Jeong is carried toward one and tossed inside.

            They begin to speak in Japanese. Though Ji Hoo is familiar with the language, he can only make out some words but by the look of terror Ariel is giving him as she clings on to him gripping on to his hand that is covering her mouth Ji Hoo knows it’s not good. The men turn on their motor and Ariel hugs him tightly until the boats are a good distance away. Ariel pushes away from him taking her camera out and making sure to take pictures. Ji Hoo on the other hand takes his phone out to call police.

“What did they say?” He asks Ariel.

“They’re going to kill him.”  



	10. Chapter 9: Day 9: Breaking

A/N Sorry guys for the late chapter. I know it’s been forever but it was hard to write. As I mentioned before there was a problem with this chapter and after that I couldn’t write. I focused on other things from that point on and I came back to this once I was ready and this chapter completely became something different than what I had originally written. In my opinion it is better (lol) For those of you still reading this thank you for your patience and I hope you like this chapter.

 

{G}

“Why?”

That was the only question Ga Eul could think of as she lay on her bed. Hours had gone by one, two, three... It was hard not to burst into tears at this point. Why had she believed that So YI Jeong would keep his word? He had stood her up.

“I’m an idiot.” Ga Eul whispered to herself hugging her body and wanting to bury herself deep within the bed.

            She hadn’t brought along much on the trip but her mother had insisted she bring a small black dress. The dress was short, to her knees but had that air like flow to it that poofed the dress up enough from the bottom, on the top it hugged her body enough and the material was warm enough to keep her just like that at night. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore the softest makeup.

“Natural beauty is what a woman should strive for.” Ga Eul remembered her mother saying to her.

“What use is that now?” She wanted to ask herself. Tears welled up in her eyes and her shoulders shook once again.

            There was a knot that had been swallowed. Causing an irritation to go down her throat knotting itself down to where her collar bone was. Irritating her further and further with lack of air until she could only gasp and force herself to swallow. It was then that the strain moved to her heart and all Ga Eul could do was clutch at it tightly.

“Ga Eul. You pabo.” She spoke to herself. Scolding herself once again for even thinking that she could believe in him. Had liking someone that had been out of her reach before not taught her a lesson? Why was it that Ga Eul always believed in fairytales?

            She wanted to forget and as she tried to cling to the rest of the night and find herself a bit of peace there came a frantic knock at her door. Wiping at her tears as quickly as she could Ga Eul headed for her door wondering who was knocking at such a later time.

“Yes?”  
“Who is it?”  
“Ga Eul. It’s Geum Jan Di.” Came the hesitant voice of the young heiress.

“Is something wrong?”  
“Do you need anything?” Ga Eul questioned heading towards the door and opening it to find Jan Di with a look of dread on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and Ga Eul was confused as to why Jan Di was crying. Briefly she wondered if Goo Jun Pyo might have hurt her feelings in some sort of way.

“Are you alright? Did something happen?” Ga Eul asked once again.

            This time, Ga Eul was shocked when Jan Di hugged her rather tightly.

“It’s Yi Jeong.” Jan Di spoke causing Ga Eul to freeze. The tightness in her heart increased but it was like the rest of her body became numb and somehow her mind had gone foggy. There were moments in time when things somehow stood still and everything became unbalanced as if the world suddenly decided this was where things would, and could go wrong. This was one of them.

“Ga Eul. He’s been kidnapped.”  
            The words sounded so far away. Like a dream. Or a nightmare. It was difficult for Ga Eul to breathe once again let alone speak, or find any thought. Everything was blank and it was like her body and mind had at once become unresponsive.

“Ga Eul.”  
“What- What happened?” She could hear someone ask.

“Someone came. Ji Hoo and Ariel. They saw the men that took him. They were armed and.”

A sob escaped Jan Di once again before she continued.

“There was nothing Ji Hoo and Ariel could do.”  
“Where are they?” Someone spoke again. The voice sounding so familiar to Ga Eul and yet; she could not realize who exactly it was that was talking.

“They’ve been talking to police for hours now. Ariel took some pictures and police are already looking at who could have done this.”

“Take me to them.” The person spoke once again and Ga Eul could only be thankful when Jan Di takes her hand and leads her out of the room she is staying in.

            They walk for what feels like hours and Ga Eul doesn’t remember it taking so long to get to the beach. The waves seem to crash in the back and there are so many people out. She has yet to notice that she is not wearing any shoes. The sand beneath her feet feels like nothing and when she see’s Ariel who stops talking to the police Ga Eul is yet to come to even as her friend leads her to sit close by. All her mind can really think about is one thing; one person. Yi Jeong.

 

{YJ}

_The soft smell of bread slowly creeps into his nose and Yi Jeong closes his eyes. Inhaling the smell of coffee that accompanies the smell of fresh bread. The smells feel so familiar and at the same time the warmth calls to him. Yi Jeong opens his eyes and finds himself in a small kitchen. The small table in the middle of the room is covered by a white colored sheet. There are three chairs and a high chair around the table. The giggling of a baby is heard and then Yi Jeong can see a baby crawl from underneath the table._

_The child no older than a few months, maybe a year, crawls over to his foot in a blue onesie and slobbers all over his shoe reaching to touch it with his little fist wanting to grab at it only to scratch with his little nails. Unable to move Yi Jeong is unable to do anything as the child continues to drool all over him. Looking around the small house Yi Jeong can see a very small living room that looks withered. The walls which are covered in light green paint is chipping away._

_“Is anyone here?” Yi Jeong calls out._

_The child at his feet is startled by his voice and jumps in fright. Yi Jeong looks down at the small child who is now looking up at him. His eyes water and Yi Jeong knows what is to come next but prays it doesn’t. A loud wail is heard as the child begins to cry. Hurried footsteps are heard and Yi Jeong is confused when he sees Ariel. Her hair is tied into a ponytail as she walks in wearing a long sleeved gray knitted wool sweater, a pair of blue jeans and a red apron._

_“Don’t cry.” She tells the child going to pick him up._

_“It’s alright Yi Jeong. Your safe here.”_  
“Auntie.”  
            A small child runs in no older than nine maybe a bit younger. Yi Jeong watches as Ariel offers a smile to the child who Yi Jeong recognizes as his brother Il Hyun. 

_“You shouldn’t carry Yi Jeong Auntie. You’re pregnant.” Il Hyun speaks removing Yi Jeong from Ariel’s arms though he struggles to carry the small child in his arms._

_It is only when Il Hyun points out that Ariel is pregnant that Yi Jeong sees the pregnant belly that is hidden underneath the apron._

_“I can take care of both of you.” Ariel speaks with warmth as she gazes down at Il Hyun reaching to caress his cheek in a motherly way._

_“You don’t have to worry about anything other than being a child. This house may not have much but it contains love. And love is something that will never run out.”_

_With one last smile Ariel reaches for some fresh croissants that have been taken out of the oven and hands one to Il Hyun who is trying to set Yi Jeong in his highchair._

_Yi Jeong can only look as his brother struggle to place the much younger version of himself on the highchair. With a soft laugh Ariel helps Il Hyun place the child on the highchair._

_“I can do it.” Il Hyun speaks when he sees that Ariel is going to place a small bib on baby Yi Jeong. With a kind smile Ariel hands the bib to Il Hyun who places it on baby Yi Jeong and then hands him a small piece of the croissant. The baby gurgles happily as he sucks on the piece of bread and smiles at both people in front of him. A loud knock is heard from the door and Ariel pats Il Hyun on the head gently before she heads out of the kitchen._

_“I want them back.”_  
“I have the papers that allows me to get them back!”  
“Give them to me now!”

_“No.” Il Hyun speaks in fear pulling baby Yi Jeong out of the high chair quickly._

_Yi Jeong is confused as to what is going on but as the baby in Il Hyun’s arms starts to cry Yi Jeong can only watch. Il Hyun clutches on to the baby tightly and they hide under the table._

_“We can’t go back.”  
“We can’t go back.” _

 

            Water suddenly crashes on to his face and Yi Jeong wakes up with a gasp. He can’t see and he can feel a bag over his head. Because it is made of what he assumes is cloth it clings to his face. The wet material makes it hard to breathe. Someone is speaking in Japanese and then the bag over his head is removed. The men from before, in dark suits and cheap cologne are all starring at him.

“Why am I here?”  
“Why have you taken me?” YI Jeong questions.

            No one seems to answer. The aura around him, much like this room is suffocating with tension. He’s is in a warehouse. Yi Jeong can feel simply because there are several boxes all labeled “Takashi CORP.”  Yi Jeong is hanging beside the lamp by chains that are tied around his body. His hands are tied behind his back by a rope and he knows that if he tries to struggle it would not end well for him.

            Trying his best to keep calm, Yi Jeong tries to discretely look for an exit and is more than a little disappointed to only see one exit. There was a door that was open that Yi Jeong assumed led out of the warehouse or into another room. There was something about the labels around the warehouse which told him he had heard of this somehow. He could hear radio frequency and as he looked closer he could see these men with walkie-talkies. Whatever was being said Yi Jeong could not understand but when the man with the scar across his right eye spoke directly at him Yi Jeong knew he was in deep danger.

 

{A}

            There was a bad feeling inside her stomach. Ji Hoo and Ariel had both given statements and all of F4 were working vigorously with the police to try and find where Yi Jeong was being held. Families had been called but it had been Ariel to give the news to Ga Eul’s parents. It was hard for Ariel to tell them that Yi Jeong had been kidnapped and although Ga Eul had not been with Yi Jeong when it had happened she was in a state of shock.

            Ga Eul was a mess. She didn’t speak, she did not cry, but the blank look in her eyes as though she had buried her thoughts and feelings deep inside her worried Ariel more. Her friend was indeed quiet and gentle but Ga Eul was not someone to completely shut down.

“Here.”  
Having a folded blanket placed in front of her Ariel looked up to Ji Hoo who was quietly looking at her.

“Thank you.” Ariel whispers turning to look at Ga Eul.

“They’ll both be alright won’t they?” She questioned Ji Hoo who nodded reassuringly. Not just because he wanted to comfort her. Ariel could see it in his eyes that Ji Hoo was more than sure that they would find Yi Jeong.

“I called Ga Eul’s parent’s they think it be best if she came home right away.”  
“I understand but the priority right now is Yi Jeong.” Ji Hoo spoke to her.

“I understand.”  
“Did you call your parents?” Ji Hoo questioned.

“Yes. Mom didn’t take this well. She blames herself for taking her guard down for my trip.” Ariel whispers feeling tears rim her eyes. Still she sniffled loudly and suppressed her tears.

“Now is not the time to cry Ariel you have to be brave for Ga Eul.” She speaks out loud. Ji Hoo can only look at Ariel who tries to collect herself.  
“What about Yi Jeong’s parents?” Ariel questioned.

“His mother is… unavailable and his father is nowhere to be found.” Ji Hoo spoke to her.

“What’s going to happen? Isn’t Yi Jeong still technically a minor?” She questioned.

“Yi Jeong has an older brother he’ll take care of him.”

“Good.” Ariel says to Ji Hoo softly.

“Because I need to take care of Ga Eul right now.” Ariel spoke heading towards her friend to wrap the blanket around her.

            Ga Eul on the other hand remained silent and without notice. Looking off in to the distance a tear slipped Ga Eul’s eyes and Ariel simply hugged her tightly.

“It’ll be okay.”  
“It has to be.”

 

{YJ}

            Yi Jeong doesn’t know how long he’s been hanging the way he has and the tension in his body is making him exhausted. The men around him continue to speak in a language that Yi Jeong cannot understand and right about now he wishes he’d paid more attention when he was being taught Japanese by one of his private tutors back in grade school. Finally, the one with the scar begins to speak to him.

“Do you know why you’re here?” He asks YI Jeong in Korean. Even if this is a dangerous situation YI Jeong can’t help but answer sarcastically. His tone is cold and detached.

“Does it look like I know why I’m here?” He answers.

            The man in front of him smirks and then moves forward.

“You should not disrespect your elders. I’ll let this slide for now but when Mr. Takashi arrives I advise you to answer with respect.”  
“Whether I answer that way or not won’t change that I am here to die. Right.” YI Jeong spoke. Not a question but a statement. Once again the man in front of him smirked.

“Tanaka-san.” One of the men called out to the one with the scar.

They exchanged a few words and it seemed like the entire room had gotten denser. This place was bigger than he originally thought. Mainly because he was sure he could hear a woman crying. His mind suddenly though of Ga Eul. Trying to remind himself that Ga Eul was safe with his friends. Whatever this was or what he had done he was sure that no one would touch Ga Eul as long as his friends were there. He was sure that even though his family were people that he could never count on his friends were the ones to trust and he needed to believe that they were going to get him out of this.

“Mr. Takashi!”

            The polite screams startled Yi Jeong out of his train of thought. More so when everyone including the man that had spoken to him all dropped to their knees in front of a man that looked to be around his father’s age if not older. He wore a black fedora hat, a dark suit and his face was passive. Once Yi Jeong met his eyes however, he could see that a storm of rage was built inside him and it was more than obvious that his anger was in deed directed at him. There was a woman beside him in tears being held in place by two men. She wore a short dark green sleeveless work dress. Her eyes were fearful and when they met Yi Jeong’s eyes she gasped and Yi Jeong instantly realized why he was here.

 

{J.H}

            It came as no surprise to Ji Hoo when Jae Hee arrived to Caledonia with Yi Jeong’s brother Il Hyun. In fact, it took just a bit longer than expected for the two to arrive.

“What do you know?” Il Hyun spoke without any greetings.

“What do you know about Ken Takashi.” Goo Jun Pyo spoke up Jan Di and Jae Kyung both standing beside him comforting each other. Woo Bin having to make calls to his family’s old mafia connections.

“Takashi Corp?” Il Hyun spoke with a frown.

“So you know about their business endeavors.” JI Hoo questioned.

“Of course. Mr. Takashi once tried to do business with all out families.” Il Hyun spoke.

“He was refused.” Jae Hee spoke though her eyes landed on the two people who were not there. Ariel and Ga Eul. Ariel still sat by a pair of large rocks trying to comfort Ga Eul who was still and unresponsive.

            Even so when they had tried to take Ga Eul to her room for some much needed rest she would not budge from the place she was in.

“I’ve managed to move some things on my end but it doesn’t seem like Mr. Takashi has taken Yi Jeong very far.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Even so. No one knew Mr. Takashi had left Japan and that makes this situation more dangerous than we thought.” Ji Hoo spoke knowing that more than likely what awaited Yi Jeong was a death sentence unless they got to him on time.

“We’ve informed the police but we’ve called our people and their ready to move any time.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Woo Bin is doing the same and so are Jan Di’s family and my own.” Jae Kyung assured Il Hyun.

“I found something!” Woo Bin spoke rushing over to them.

“My connections have managed to get enough.”  
“Do you have his location?” Il Hyun asked desperately.

“No. I have a few warehouses where they could possibly keep him. Their off the grid and not under his name but an old friend of my fathers assured him these are definitely Takashi Corp owned.” Woo Bin spoke.

“We should go find him now!”  
“Ga Eul!”  
“Ga Eul!”  
            Everyone’s eyes shifted to Ga Eul who was walking towards them her eyes rimming with tears.

“Please. Let me go with you.”  
“Please.” She begged in tears gripping on to Il Hyun’s shirt with desperation.

“Ga Eul.” Ariel spoke trying to gently pry Ga Eul away from Il Hyun while fighting off tears herself.  There was much more than desperation and pain in Ga Eul’s voice that told everyone she was still not all back in to herself but no one could blame her.

“You can’t come.” Jun Pyo spoke to Ga Eul coldly.

“Please.”  
“Please. He has to be alright. He can’t hurt anymore.”

“No.” Woo Bin spoke this time.

“Woo Bin.” Jae Kyung spoke gently.

“Ji Hoo sunbae.” Ga Eul then pleaded turning to him. Ji Hoo turned to look at Ariel before he too shook his head.

“Sempai.” Ariel spoke in tears.

“No. Yi Jeong wouldn’t want her to come.” Ji Hoo spoke trying to make all the girls understand.

“None of you girls are allowed to come with us.” Jun Pyo spoke.  
“Ya Goo Jun Pyo! He’s our friend too” Jan Di snapped in tears.

“We know that. But we can’t let you risk your lives. Yi Jeong wouldn’t want that. And if it were us in his position he would never let the person we love get hurt.” Woo Bin spoke.

“And we won’t let his person get hurt either.” Ji Hoo spoke looking at Ga Eul who was now in Ariel’s arms uncontrollably sobbing. Ji Hoo knew that she had not heard a word of what they had said mainly because all she did was cling on to Ariel and cry while pleading in her arms.

            For a few moments Il Hyun looked at Ga Eul. His eyes flickering with an emotion too quick that Ji Hoo could not understand and then he reached to touch Ga Eul’s shoulder.

“You can come.”  
“That’s settled then. Let’s go.” Jae Hee spoke up not allowing Woo Bin, Jun Pyo nor Ji Hoo to say otherwise while she simply motioned for her assistant in the distance to start the helicopter she and Il Hyun had arrived in.

“There’s more.” Woo Bin spoke.

“What?”

“This picture was sent to me.” Woo Bin spoke showing them a photo sent to his phone by his source. It was a very young a beautiful woman. She was smiling flirtatiously while she wore a very tight red dress and her hair was placed elegantly to the left in soft neat waves.  
“Do you know who she is?” Woo Bin asked.

“Damn it.” Il Hyun cursed.

 

{YJ}  
_It was always the same. This cycle that always brought him pain and an emptiness and self hate that Yi Jeong had been raised with. It was like being fed poison slowly and having your life infected little by little with your parents’ sins. Because that is what it felt like to him. Yi Jeong could still hear his mother’s pleas and at the moment all he wanted was not to feel and what better way to numb this all than with alcohol and yet here he was. Doing this all over again._

_It wasn’t hard to pick out who his father had chosen. As Yi Jeong stood outside the studio in which his father taught pottery Yi Jeong smirked bitterly watching the not so subtle brush on the shoulder his father gave to a very beautiful woman that was “learning pottery”. There was a subtle smile that the woman gave and though Yi Jeong wished not to be here in this particular moment in time he knew he had to wait._

_“Make him come back!”  
“Bring him to me!”_

_Shutting his eyes tightly he waited even after the class had ended Yi Jeong knew he had to wait. Almost an hour went by before the woman came out. She was startled when she came across Yi Jeong. Knowing very well who he was and though she tried to walk away._

_“You aren’t the first. And you won’t be his last.”  
She didn’t say anything in fact she seemed to still under his cold gaze. Yi Jeong’s eyes landed first on her smeared red lipstick reaching to wipe it he smirked when she took a step back but otherwise he removed the lipstick with his thumb. His eyes then landed on the wedding ring that was on her ring finger and Yi Jeong couldn’t help but laugh sarcastically._

_“Of course.” He spoke grabbing the woman’s hand._

_“Your husband must be thrilled that you are here taking classes with the famous So Potter.”_

_“This is none of your business.” She spoke to him though Yi Jeong could see the fear in her eyes as she took her hand back from him and quickly scurried away._

 

“This is her.” Yi Jeong thought looking at the woman who he knew his father was having an affair with.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Mr. Takashi questioned Yi Jeong.

“No.” Yi Jeong answered.

“Very well then.” Mr. Takashi spoke removing his suit jacket and rolling up his shirts long sleeves up to his elbows.

The woman in front began to cry again and beg frantically but it all meant nothing to YI Jeong because he was sure this was retaliation for what his father had done. Another cross of shame that he would have to carry because of who his family was.

“Do you know this woman?” Mr. Takashi questioned.

“No.” Yi Jeong spoke and it was then that the man launched a very aggressive punch to Yi Jeong’s stomach causing him to wince.

“I’ll ask you again. Do you know why you’re here?” Mr. Takashi spoke his henchmen Tanaka grabbing ahold of the woman that continued to plead.

“I have no idea who she or you are?”  
            The anger in the eyes of the man in front of Yi Jeong increased and he then punched Yi Jeong square in the jaw. His head violently moving to the right. The impact was fast and YI Jeong could already taste a sour metal that was his own blood.

“We can do this all night.” Mr. Takashi spoke punching Yi Jeong on the left side of his face.

 

{G}

            Worry. Pain. Emptiness. There was so much at once that was trying to creep its way into her heart that it was building inside Ga Eul’s chest making her unable to properly breathe. She could cry, plead, pray that nothing happened to Yi Jeong. Her heart was on the verge of popping so painfully like a balloon that had been filled with so much air that it eventually pops into bits. Nothing was helping to calm the ache in her heart that she was feeling. She couldn’t remember much of what happened around her until the moment she heard Yi Jeong was found. The pain in her heart had suddenly swallowed her and it was like she could not remember how to live without Yi Jeong in her life. How could one week of knowing one person completely changer her life. She felt guilt and anguish when she realized she had so readily accused Yi Jeong of not caring about her the moment something went wrong.

            Her mind began to slip to the bad side and she shut her eyes trying to stop those thoughts from pulling her in again.

“Yi Jeong has to be okay.” She continued to chant inside her head like a magic spell hoping that it somehow would help. Ariel who had been sitting beside her on the helicopter gave her hand another squeeze, to remind Ga Eul that she was not alone in all of this. Yet, Ga Eul couldn’t acknowledge this comfort or turn to look at the other girls that sat beside her. There was talk from the boys from the other helicopter that she could hear because they were all wearing headsets in order to communicate. They had found YI Jeong. The location had been pinpointed using top of the line technology no doubt provided by the Shinwa heir and Ga Eul was glad that Yi Jeong had his friends. Woo Bin had explained it all to them as they made their way to the location when Yi Jeong was.

            From what Ga Eul understood it was Yi Jeong’s father who had put him in such a situation. The woman whom was having an affair with Yi Jeong’s father was Mr. Takashi’s fifth wife. Ga Eul had not seen her picture nor did she care to know her name. At the moment she was afraid for the life of the person she liked and that was all that mattered to her. From what she understood it seemed like Mr. Takashi thought Yi Jeong was having an affair with his wife.

“It seems more likely than his father.” Ji Hoo had explained. For brief second before that Ga Eul had considered that maybe it had been YI Jeong. That idea wasn’t far fetched with Yi Jeong’s reputation but only brought her guilt. More so when Yi Jeong’s older brother also confirmed the affair was indeed their father and not Yi Jeong.

            Right now she needed to have faith in their friends and Yi Jeong that somehow he would make it out alive. Otherwise, what did she have. In that moment, she promised herself that she would stick by Yi Jeong. It was too soon to label this feeling love but it was close enough.

“He’ll be alright.” Jae Hee spoke to her while she sat in front of Ga Eul on the plane.

“We’re on our way inside Ga Eul.” Woo Bin spoke up and all Ga Eul could do was clutch tightly to the skirt of her dress which she had not had a chance to change out of.

“Please god. Save him.”

 

{YJ}

“Do you know why you’re here?” Mr. Takashi asked once again his knuckles now covered in Yi Jeong’s blood and busted open with the force he continued to hit Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong’s body ached and he was more than sure that he had a few broken ribs. His head was throbbing and his eyes were both practically shut with how hard he had been hit repeatedly for what felt like hours.

“No.” Yi Jeong struggled to say before another hit was delivered to him.

            His face has now gone numb the only reason he knew he was still being hit there was mainly the blood that he felt run down his face and the way the woman that had remained there continued to cry.

“Yet you refuse to tell the truth.” Yi Jeong thought to himself briefly just as another hit to his ribs happened. He could feel vile rise up his throat until he was spitting out more blood. He could feel that he was slipping away and knew that any moment either he was dying or passing out. Somehow, that no longer mattered anymore.

“Please. He’s had enough. He’s had enough.” Mr. Takashi’s wife pleaded.

“I’ve had enough of you.” He spoke turning to face her and hitting her across her cheek harshly causing her to fall. Blood on her cheek that was no doubt Yi Jeong’s.

“Drop him.” Mr. Takashi ordered Tanaka who did as he was told first untying Yi Jeong’s hands and then going to one side of the room where Yi Jeong could no longer see, mainly from how swollen his eyes had gotten. He heard the sound of chains turning and suddenly he was on the floor with a harsh thump. There was fatigue and so much pain that made Yi Jeong sluggish to react.

“You brought this on yourself. You decided to sleep with my wife.” Mr. Takashi spoke and upon hearing the confusion confirmed YI Jeong began to laugh.

            The entire room filled with men were silent and all watched as Yi Jeong laughed at Mr. Takashi. This only enraged the man further and caused him to Mr. Takashi to kick Yi Jeong harshly and repeatedly. So exhausted and hurt was YI Jeong that he could not even raise either of his arms to protect his head.

“You dare laugh at me! You insolent child.” Mr. Takashi spoke.

“You’re pathetic.”  
“An old man with a younger woman did you really think that would work out?” YI Jeong struggled to say.

“Then again. You are your wife’s type.”

“So is my father. This has nothing to do with me.” Yi Jeong spoke.

            There was silence then from either side and Mr. Takashi suddenly yelled out in anger turning to his wife who more than ever shook with fear.

“Is this true?” He questioned the young woman. There was no response from her only true fear and then she suddenly got on her knees.

“Please. Kill me if you must don’t harm him.  Not Robert. Not him please.”

“You wench!” With another harsh slap she was once again clinging to the floor in tears. Yi Jeong on the other hand couldn’t help but laugh.

“That doesn’t matter I have his son.”  
_“His son.”_  YI Jeong thought knowing full well that his father by now had fled and his somewhere. Why else had he come home so early from an abrupt trip but to hide and when the time was right like now YI Jeong was sure that his father had taken a flight to a remote place on the other side of the word. There were tears in his eyes as he laughed again bitterly.

“Mr. So does not care about his wife. He never has. What makes you think he will care about his son?” Yi Jeong questioned.

            His question was not met with an answer instead; he was kicked again causing him to groan. His vision was blurring more and more as time went on and it felt like time was slowing more than it already had been.

“I may not have him but I have his heir and I will get my revenge.” Mr. Takashi spoke walking closer to Yi Jeong and then stepping slowly on to his right hand. It was then that Yi Jeong screamed out in pain. While he had been hit several times this was the one place that had remained undamaged. This hand that had been more than just a limb but what held part of his heart. Pottery. He could feel himself die. He was being ripped apart. The one thing he had always grasped and refused to let go was being torn away from him. Around him the lights began to flicker on and off, he could hear yelling, people running. Sounds of gunshots more men come in. He can see his friends. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo. They’re fighting for him and when they reach him they call out to him. Their voices sound far away. There’s chaos around him and suddenly more people are coming his way. He’s being picked up by someone he can’t recognize their face nor hear what they’re saying to him and then he sees her. Ga Eul. Her eyes are rimmed with tears and worry. She reaches for his hand and is speaking but he can’t understand her. His mind is getting fuzzy and his eyes are closing. The darkness begins to crawl inside his mind and he can only speak with what little force he has left.

“Ga Eul-yang”


	11. Chapter 10: Day 10-11: Unfortunate

{G}

            He was hurt. Covered in his own blood and in a way that Ga Eul would have never wished to see someone she cared for. She flew with him all the way to the hospital. Yi Jeong’s brother Il Hyun doing the same but it was only Ga Eul that held on to his hand. The paramedics continued to speak around her putting an IV drip on Yi Jeong in order to try to stabilize him enough to make it to the hospital. Ga Eul refused to cry as much as tears were stinging her eyes she wanted to let YI Jeong know should he wake up in this moment that things would be okay. Ga Eul could feel her own heart squeeze as she took in just how badly beaten Yi Jeong was. There was not one inch of him that was not bruised or bleeding. She could hear the EMT say something about internal bleeding and Ga Eul knew it was not good. Il Hyun was quiet beside her and at the moment she couldn’t really take the time to observe the other man and his reactions because all she did care about was that Yi Jeong be alright.

            She could see his right hand lay limp at his side and Ga Eul felt not pity but fear. Knowing just how much pottery meant to Yi Jeong. There was too much going on in her mind her fears, her concerns, her parents, Yi Jeong’s, their friends. There were so many questions of what if’s and not enough time to worry about each one. It felt like an eternity to arrive at the hospital and Ga Eul found herself following Yi Jeong every step of the way there. In the back of her head she could hear someone call her name while she tried to follow Yi Jeong into the emergency room but it was only when she felt arms wrap around her that she came to and tried to struggle out of them.

“No!”  
“Please! You have to let me go with him.” Ga Eul cried trying to fight her way out of this person’s arms.

“Please. Please. I need to know he’s going to be okay.” She begged through her tears feeling like she was going crazy every second that she did not know what was going on with Yi Jeong.

“Ga Eul!”  
            It was a voice that was firm, harsh, angry, and at the same time gentle. His voice caused her to still in his arms and slowly she was turned to face him.

“Appa” Ga Eul cried clinging on to her father who hugged her back just as tightly allowing Ga Eul to cry in his arms. It took Ga Eul a moment to realize that her mother along with Ariel’s parents were also there.

“He’s going to be okay sweetheart.” Her mother comforted reaching to take Ga Eul’s hand in hers.

“He’s young and strong. He’ll make it.” Her father assured her. As much as Ga Eul wanted to believe that to be true her heart would remain in this state of limbo until she looked at Yi Jeong herself once again and he would look back at her.

 

{A}

            It was only one glance she had given Yi Jeong and when she had Ariel had cringed in pain and fear the person beside her taking her in his arms to shield her away.

“Sempai.” Ariel spoke while she looked up at Ji Hoo who tried to maintain his own composure. Though his eyes gave away the sadness he tried to hide.

“Are you alright? Were you hurt?” She questioned JI Hoo who simply shook his head.

“Ariel!”

            Relieved to see her mother and father Ariel was quick to embrace them tightly. Her mother sobbing uncontrollably and it was only when she heard Ga Eul fighting to go with Yi Jeong that Ariel caught sight of Il Hyun who was doing the same. She wished to go to her friend but it was her mother who held her back and motioned to Ga Eul’s parents who were both trying to comfort her. Ariel watched as her father went to Il Hyun and when Il Hyun turned to look at her father there was something in both their eyes and then Il Hyun began to cry in her fathers’ arms.

“Uncle”

            Shock was clear in everyone face and Ariel turned to look at her mother who nodded and went to Il Hyun.

“Aunt Annabelle.” Il Hyun cried.

“What’s going on? “Ga Eul asked something that everyone wanted to know.

“Uncle Lee is my mother’s older brother. He and Aunt Anna left Korea and moved to Japan before Ariel was born I just.” Il Hyun spoke shaking his head.

“I didn’t piece this all together when I saw you.” Il Hyun spoke turning to look at Ariel.

“You look so much like your mother but I never thought. I didn’t know you were back.” Il Hyun spoke turning back to Mr. and Mrs. Lee.

“How is this possible?” Il Hyun questioned.

“Why did you not say anything after Ga Eul and I introduced Yi Jeong to you?” Ariel questioned feeling overwhelmed.

“We wanted you kids to become friends on your own not because you were forced to be.” Mrs. Lee explained.

“We’ll discuss that later right now all that should matter is that Yi Jeong gets better.” Mrs. Lee spoke turning to Il Hyun.

“You never visited. You never sent any word.”

“After your mother took you both back we weren’t allowed to. Her lawyers and your father’s made sure of that. We wanted to wait until Yi Jeong was of age. It’s why we moved here a few years ago. If you approached first there would be nothing wrong with that.” Mr. Lee explained.

“Where is your mother?” Mr. Lee asked.

“Mom doesn’t care.” Il Hyun spoke his voice emotionless as he said those words. His eyes hardened.

“And your father?”  
“He’s the reason Yi Jeong is here. He’s fled the city. Mother had another episode after finding out and… She’s being sent away again.” Il Hyun spoke.

 

{G}

            It was too much for Ga Eul to handle. Not that she thought any of this would get easier. But it seemed like things were only worsening around Yi Jeong. She understood Yi Jeong enough these past few days to understand just above the surface of who he was. His actions towards women and the way he carried himself with life and his views of love all made sense to Ga Eul now. This Yi Jeong had built himself a wall to protect himself when it came to love and being hurt by people. Ga Eul remembered when Yi Jeong had told her he hated being alone.

            Her heart hurt for him. She couldn’t understand at first, why someone who was surrounded by luxury and everything he could want in the world be so miserable. Then again, there was the problem. Materialistically speaking, So Yi Jeong head everything and anything in the world he could possibly want and yet… He lacked everything a normal person such as herself had. Looking to her parents who were silently chatting with Ariel’s own parents Ga Eul reached to grab her father and mothers’ hands as she sat in between them. She was so grateful to have them. To have people in this world that cared for her so much and would drop everything and anything for her. She realized that not everyone had that. Yi Jeong had great friends and people who cared for him just like her but Ga Eul also knew that nothing could ever replace the care and warmth that parents offered you.

            She could see Yi Jeong in her mind. How they had first started the previous week and just how different he had been just two days ago. It seemed like she was beginning to crack a shell that had protected Yi Jeong and now she feared for what was to come next. She could understand YI Jeong just enough to know that he hated pity. It was why he kept his life at home separate from his friends. It was a vulnerability that he had not wanted people to see an open wound that he carried and did not want to close. But now… that wound might have just gotten bigger.

“I’ll be there for him.” Ga Eul thinks to herself.

“We’ll all be here for him.” She thinks once again while looking at the people around her. Jan Di is silently sitting beside Jun Pyo her head resting on his shoulder while Jun Pyo quietly sits beside her. Woo Bin has an arm around Jae Kyung who is sitting in a familiar fashion that Jan Di. Ariel is quietly sitting beside Ji Hoo both of them speaking silently amongst one another offering comfort this way to one another.

“Il Hyun!”

            Interrupted in their quiet space it was Il Hyun’s fiancé Eun Jae that rushed in. There was a look of relief on Yi Jeong’s older brother’s face before he embraced the woman in front of him. There was a look of worry in her eyes and yet. Something in Ga Eul’s heart told her something was off.

“How is he? Have you heard anything?” Eun Jae questioned. Her eyes briefly landing on Ga Eul and there was a sort of passing look which flickered in the woman’s eyes as if Ga Eul was nothing that made her stomach knot just a bit.

“The doctors haven’t come out. Yi Jeong is still in surgery. He had some internal bleeding.” Il Hyun spoke.

“I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Eun Jae spoke.

“Before you know it he’ll be back to being Mr. Casanova and he’ll be dating the next girl” Eun Jae spoke sweetly. Her words making Ga Eul’s heart clench.

 

{YJ}

_*Smash*_

_The sound of broken art wakes him up from the darkness. Yi Jeong finds himself in a dark place where absolutely nothing runs for miles._

_*Smash*_

_More ceramics break and Yi Jeong feels his heart race. He can hear the echo of the shard of now ruined art fall to hundreds of pieces and then he sees a perfect work of ceramic. The work so beautiful and delicate a beautiful dish placed on display. The earth begins to shake around him and Yi Jeong can only rush towards that art piece trying to stop it from falling._

_The more he runs the farther away it gets and Yi Jeong can see the way it moves positioning itself to fall and break. Somehow, Yi Jeong cannot reach it. Yet his heart is screaming for it not to break. His hands reach out to touch it and he runs faster trying to catch it but just before his fingers can finally touch it it falls. His heart stops as he watches it fall down and just before it hits the ground a pair of hands catches it. The familiar soft tinkering laugh catches his attention and Yi Jeong looks up at Ga Eul who offers him a kind smile and winks playfully._

_“That was close wasn’t it Sunbae?” Ga Eul questions placing the dish back on display._

_“Ah! The lights.” Ga Eul speaks almost as an afterthought before clapping her hands and suddenly there is light. The room is bright and it takes Yi Jeong a second for him to recognize that they are in So Art Gallery._

_“Why are we here?” Yi Jeong questions and Ga Eul smiles._

_“Everything here is so beautiful.” Ga Eul speaks spinning around in place her hair flowing with her gently until she stops right where she started and looks at Yi Jeong throwing another bright smile his way and proceeding to walk around looking at each and every single piece of art carefully._

_“These are all made by you aren’t they Sunbae?” Ga Eul asks her eyes landing on the small little plaque with an inscription of his name. Ga Eul laughs softly when her eyes land on what looks to be a crappy attempt at a vase it is lopsided, sloppily painted and looks to be made by a four-year-old._

_“Yi Jeong’s first art piece.” Ga Eul reads the inscription out loud and smiles at Yi Jeong._

_“I’m keeping this.” She tells him before taking the small little lopsided vase and stuffing it in her purse._

_Yi Jeong is unsure of what to say but speaks anyways._

_“There are other works that are better.” Yi Jeong speaks finding himself picking up a beautiful tea pot. It is only when he realizes this one in particular is his father’s that he frowns and places it back down. Beside it there is a large portrait of his family. His father, his mother, Il Hyun and even Eun Jae. Yi Jeong is standing beside his father on the left while his brother is on his mother’s right as is Eun Jae._

_*Smash*_

_The sound of ceramic breaking wakes him up from his train of thought and Yi Jeong turns to see Ga Eul standing in front of the broken work of art._

_“Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong speaks in a panic looking around hoping that no security guard had seen Ga Eul do this._

_“This is priceless art worth millions of dollars.” Yi Jeong speaks rushing over to try and quickly pick up the broken pieces. Ga Eul ignores him and instead heads over to the painting. Too distracted in what he is doing Yi Jeong does not see Ga Eul take out a black spray paint can out of her bag nor does he hear her shake it. It is only when the soft whooshing sound is heard that Yi Jeong turns to see Ga Eul drawing a rather large mustache on Eun Jae’s face and a pair of devil horns and a tail that Yi Jeong looks up._

_“Ga Eul-yang what are you doing?” Yi Jeong questions surprised and once again panicking while looking for security guards._

_“Not that we don’t have cameras?” Yi Jeong mutters to himself._

_“Relax. I’m simply giving your art gallery a makeover.” Ga Eul says._

_“By breaking art and destroying this portrait?” Yi Jeong questions._

_“Destroying useless art.” Ga Eul says to him nonchalantly._

_“And this portrait needs an update.” Ga Eul tells him drawing a rather large **X** on his father’s face and his mother’s. When she reaches Il Hyun she smiles but Yi Jeong stops her._

_“Maybe you should leave him alone.” Yi Jeong reasons and Ga Eul smiles at him and nods._

_“You’re right.”_

_“But it still needs something else.” Ga Eul tells him. With another smile Ga Eul takes out another can from her bag and shakes it. Beside Yi Jeong she draws a pink stick figure and then places a picture of herself on the face._

_“There. Now it’s perfect.” Ga Eul tells him._

_For a moment Yi Jeong is unsure of whether to laugh or say anything to this strange Ga Eul-yang who continues to walk around the gallery._

_*Smash*_

_*Smash*_

_*Smash*_

_The sound of pottery breaking once again caused Yi Jeong to once again wake from his train of thought and follow Ga Eul._

_“Ga Eul-yang stop this!”  
“What are you doing?” Yi Jeong questions trying to catch up to her and then suddenly Ga Eul turns to him just as he is about to reach out to her._

_“Stirring places.” Ga Eul says to him._

_“You can’t”  
“Why not?” She asks him the smile gone from her face replaced by a look of sadness in her eyes._

_“Why can’t I make you feel anything?” She asks._

_“Because you can’t” He says to her._

_“And I can’t do the same for you.” He adds as an afterthought._

_Ga Eul’s hand reaches to caress Yi Jeong’s face as she pressed her forehead against his gently. Yi Jeong closing his eyes at the small spark of affection and the giant leap his hear makes._

_“I break things.” Yi Jeong tells her._

_“I know.” Ga Eul adds with a soft smile._

_“I’ll ruin you.”  
“You won’t” She assures._

_“You’ll hate me.”  
“I can’t” She tells him._

_“Neither can I.”  
“I thought you wanted to be with me I thought you-” Ga Eul begins but is cut off by Yi Jeong._

_“I can’t” He tells her. There is someone standing there suddenly. His back is to YI Jeong and he comes and hugs Ga Eul. Yi Jeong doesn’t recognize him. Not Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Il Hyun or Jae Ha. No this is a man Yi Jeong can not recognize. Ga Eul is crying so openly in front of him while he embraces her and then he reaches to wipe a falling tear from her cheek with his thumb. Ga Eul looks into his eyes and then she closes her eyes as if waiting for his kiss._

_Yi Jeong’s throat has now gone dry and as much as he wishes to speak up he can’t. A hand is on his shoulder and as he turns Eun Jae is standing beside him smiling._

_“I told you didn’t I. Girls like her aren’t meant to be with guys like you.”_

{G}

            The clock strikes 12 and Ga Eul can feel her mind running just as fast as it had been all day. By now there is no one that is awake but herself, Jae Hee, Il Hyun, and Eun Jae.  Her parents uncomfortably sitting in t heir chair and sleeping. They had asked that Ga Eul come back to their hotel room with them but Ga Eul had refused.

“I want to be there for him when he wakes up.” She’d told them and she had not budged no matter how much they begged her to go with them. Her mother had told her that she needed to rest and maybe had this been any other situation she might be exhausted from three days of no sleep but her body remained numb and her mind on overdrive while she thought of only one person. Yi Jeong.

            It seemed like things were only complicating more for Yi Jeong. There were police reports to be taken care of as well as legal action and safety things that involved both Yi Jeong’s parents and Yi Jeong’s own well being that Il Hyun did not time to take care off all he was concerned about at the moment was Yi Jeong. It was because of this that Mr. and Mrs. Lee had been flown back to Seoul in order for them to take care of a lot of things which included press. Like her Ariel had refused to leave the hospital which was why she was asleep beside Ji Hoo. His arm was around her while she clung to him in her sleep her head on his shoulder and her hand tightly clutching on to his shirt. Ji Hoo himself did not seem uncomfortable at this position a blanket covering both of them. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were in a similar position though sitting on the floor and Woo Bin sat on a chair with Jae Kyung’s head resting on his lap as she slept the blanket tightly wrapped around her. They were all exhausted, Ga Eul knew that and she was glad that it had been Yi Jeong’s friends; her friends, that had rescued him.

            Ga Eul continued to pray for everything to be alright as she clutched her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes while continuing to pace back and forth.

“Ga Eul”  
Opening her eyes Ga Eul looked back at the person calling her. Eun Jae. The woman offered her a “sweet smile” to Ga Eul.

“Il Hyun is heading down with Jae Hee to get some coffee would you like some Ga Eul?” Eun Jae asked.

“No thank you.” Ga Eul replied politely forcing a smile. With a small pat to her head Il Hyun left leaving both her and Eun Jae alone. There was silence between them for what felt like and eternity until Eun Jae once more spoke up.

“This must be strange for you.”

Unsure of what to say or of what was being asked Ga Eul simply gave a confused look to Eun Jae who once again smiled at her sweetly and shook her head in a delicate manner.

“I’m more than aware of the silly dating game Yi Jeong plays at school and. This must be so weird for you. Not caring about Yi Jeong in the way that everyone here does. His family and his friends.”  
“I do care about him.” Ga Eul finds herself saying. She’s unsure of what was just spoken to her but somehow she feels as if Eun Jae is letting her know; letting her feel, that she is somehow unwelcome in Yi Jeong’s life.

“Really? I mean less than two weeks can’t really be much to get to know a person. It’s rare for Yi Jeong to ever keep any more friends other than the F4. Women… don’t actually stick around much. Except for Jan Di and Jae Kyung of course.”

            Eun Jae is smiling at her sweetly and her words feel soft and yet they are sharper than knives as they piece Ga Eul’s heart.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ga Eul finds herself asking quietly and the woman in front of her smiles.

“No. I mean you’ve clearly made a great impression on Yi Jeong he’s kept you around for over two weeks which means he cares enough no to throw you away like every other woman that has come into his life. It means your special to him.” Eun Jae speaks. Ga Eul can’t mask the pain and fear in her eyes while Eun Jae speaks and Eun Jae’s expression changes to curiosity though her “kind” expression never leaves her face.

“It has been two weeks has it not?” Eun Jae questions but before Ga Eul can muster enough courage to give Eun Jae an answer Il Hyun and Jae Hee have come back.

“I’m sure Yi Jeong will be alright Ga Eul and when he wakes up I’m sure you’ll both feel better.” Eun Jae says patting Ga Eul on the head and smiling sweetly to her before heading toward Il Hyun who offers her a kiss on the cheek and a cup of coffee. With a gentle assuring smile on her face Eun Jae accepts the cup of coffee with a soft thank you to Il Hyun a flicker or satisfaction hidden as she takes another sip of her coffee. Though neither Il Hyun nor Ga Eul notice it as Eun Jae begins a light friendly conversation with Jae Hee.

            A few more hours went by until finally the doctor came out.

“How is he?” Il Hyun questioned the small commotion seemingly waking everyone up from their slumber though they all remained where they were to hear patiently.

“Yi Jeong is alright. There was some internal bleeding which we took care of. A few broken ribs, and there will be a lot of bruises. But he’s alright. He’s still not completely past the critical point. We do need at least 24 hours but it’s simply procedure. His vital signs are a good indication of his steady recuperation.” The Doctor spoke and Ga Eul could feel herself relax for the first time since this incident had transpired.

“What about his hand?” Woo Bin questioned.

There was silence for the longest of times. Everyone knowing how much pottery meant to Yi Jeong.

“His hand is broken.”  
“Will he be able to still make pottery?” Il Hyun questioned.

“Eventually. With some therapy” The Doctor assured them but everyone knew this would devastate Yi Jeong.

“Can we see him?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Yes.” The Doctor spoke.

“Only two people are allowed to be in the room at once.” The doctor informed them.

“You can go first Ga Eul.” Il Hyun spoke to Ga Eul who offered Il Hyun a soft smile in thank you.

“I want to stay with him. Until he wakes up.” Ga Eul spoke up tears in her eyes once again.

“Ga Eul. I’m sure YI Jeong’s brother wants to be the one to take care of him.” Her father spoke to her.

“It’s alright. We can both stay.” Il Hyun assured her and Ga Eul nodded quietly.

“I think. It would be best if everyone else went to see him before I did. I … just need a little bit of time to collect myself.” Ga Eul spoke.

“Alright.” Il Hyun spoke to her gently.

            Patiently Ga Eul waited for everyone to see YI Jeong her parents who had remained by her side for the most part opted instead to go back home. Jae Hee had arranged for the earliest flight for her parents to head home. Ga Eul felt grateful to them for staying with her but she was glad they would go home. Mainly because they need not worry about her. For the most past, Ga Eul was fine. Their friends were also heading back to their hotel rooms but unlike her parents they would leave when Yi Jeong himself was discharged.

            The first thing Ga Eul heard when coming in to Yi Jeong’s room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Her heart clenched while looking at how bandaged he was. His face remained practically the same from the last time she saw him just a mere few hours ago. With the exception of the blood. Her eyes landed on Yi Jeong’s broken hand and she gently placed her hand on his. He looked so defenseless and Ga Eul reached to gently touch his hair.

“You’ll be alright Sunbae. I promise.” She whispered to him. There was a chair placed beside Yi Jeong’s bed and sat beside him never letting go of his hand. She was unsure of what to say to him at the moment. She supposed there would be a lot to talk about when he woke up but she wanted him to know that she would be by his side. As whatever it was that YI Jeong saw her as.

            Looking at Yi Jeong it was like her mind finally gave in to exhaustion. Her body felt heavy and she found her limbs 1,000 pounds heavier. Her head rested on Yi Jeong’s bed while her index finger traced circles on Yi Jeong’s hand. I was comfort and reassurance for her more than him. Her eyes were feeling heavy and the exhaustion of the days prior were finally settling on Ga Eul letting her know that she needed to sleep whether it was against her will or not it did not matter.

“I really, really like you Sunbae.”  Ga Eul whispered to YI Jeong who still remained unresponsive to her words and continued to sleep.

 

{EJ}

            There was nothing more that she could do but feel annoyed. Having to wait outside of the hospital room for YI Jeong to wake up was rather annoying for her. She couldn’t understand why it was that Il Hyun had allowed Yi Jeong’s little two-week girlfriend to be inside the room. But then again, she was well aware that she was not allowed to lose face or act in any other way that was not seen as sweet. She’d spent the night sitting on a chair by herself and when morning came she had to endure the pain in the ass that were Yi Jeong’s friends. They were all best described as immature and loud.

            The only reason she could tolerate them was simply because she knew how much each of the F4 boys and their little girlfriends were worth. Eun Jae tried not to let her annoyance reflect on her face not that they paid any attention to her. The boys and three girls mainly spoke amongst themselves. For Eun Jae it was slightly more tolerable to speak with Il Hyun’s friend Jae Hee who had left on an early flight to take care of Shinwa school. She had to pretend to be nicer than ever with Jae Hee but at least she was an adult. Eun Jae couldn’t understand why Yi Jeong spent time with these children at all.

“Hey.”

Forcing a smile Eun Jae turned to the half-breed girl that stood in front of her and smiled.

“Ariel right?” Eun Jae spoke sweetly causing the girl to smile back brightly at her and nod.

“Your Uma right?” She questioned. Trying to hide her rage and trying to remind herself that this girl was part of Il Hyun and Yi Jeong’s family she kept her composure.

“Eun Jae.” She spoke laughing softly.

“Right.” Ariel said to her.

“I can do card tricks how about you play with me?” She questioned Eun Jae.

“Erm.”  
“Ariel. I don’t think now is a good time for that.” Ji Hoo spoke coming over to them. In her hand Ariel had a deck of card that Eun Jae thought were immature. It looked to be some sort of cute like cards but not wanting to break her pretense Eun Jae offered a fake smile to Ji Hoo.

“It’s fine.” Eun Jae spoke to Ji Hoo.

“Perfect.” Ariel spoke with a smile rapidly shuffling her cards one would think she was a poker expert. Laying out her cards face down in front of Eun Jae she smiled.

“Pick a card.” Ariel spoke to Eun Jae. Taking a card that was to the far left Eun Jae was about to look at it when Il Hyun walked out of YI Jeong’s hospital room.

“I’m heading down to get breakfast for Ga Eul when she wakes up.” Il Hyun announced. At the mention of that girl Eun Jae’s annoyance increased tenfold.

“We’ll go with you.” Jun Pyo and Woo Bin spoke up while Jan Di and Jae Kyung followed with them.

“We’ll bring you guys something too.” Jan Di spoke to Ji Hoo and Ariel who nodded.

“I’ll go keep Ga Eul company.” Eun Jae spoke before disappearing from everyone’s view and into Yi Jeong’s hospital room when Ga Eul was still sleeping.

 

{J.H}  
            Watching as Eun Jae disappeared into Yi Jeong’s room made Ji Hoo feel uneasy. Though he was unsure why he felt there was something off with the woman that Il Hyun was marrying.

“I knew it.” Ariel spoke up beside him. In her hands she held the card that Eun Jae had chosen.

“The enemy” Ariel spoke.

“How can it be a coincidence that she chose this card out of this entire deck of cards.” Ariel spoke.

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Ji Hoo spoke to Ariel though he did feel Eun Jae was hiding something he also knew Ariel had a very… wandering imagination based on the time he had spent with her the past few days.

“It does to me. I’m sure she’s is bad news.”

“Besides. It’s my duty now to watch out for Yi Jeong and Il Hyun they are my cousins.” Ariel spoke with a mischievous smile. With Ariel’s expression it was hard for Ji Hoo not to smile and he shook his head.

“This does work. I’ve known all of Jae Ha’s girlfriends have been bad news. And when you get a girlfriend I’ll do the same.” Ariel spoke causing Ji Hoo to laugh.

“Come on. Let’s just go see how Yi Jeong is doing.” Ji Hoo spoke to Ariel who nodded with a smile on her face.  Unfortunately, before they could reach Yi Jeong’s room they were seen by a nurse.

“I’m sorry but only two people are allowed inside.” The nurse spoke to them.

{Y.J}

            The first thing he felt when waking up was wanting to drink water. His throat felt so dry as if he had been screaming for days and his throat had bled from how loud he had been. He could hear the heart monitor beating and was well aware that there was an IV stuck on his left arm. He’d just woken up well aware that he had been severely beaten however, there was no pain. Yi Jeong however did feel tired. He could not really feel the pain he knew his body was in mainly because of all the pain medication he was sure he was being given.

            Feeling a soft weight on his right arm he struggled to turn just enough to not only see the cast on his hand but Ga Eul holding on to him while she slept. There was clear exhaustion on her face, she still wore a dress which he assumed had been for their date that he never showed up too. There were traces of tears still on her face and as he reached to stroke her cheek a tear fell from her eyes.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke in her sleep causing Yi Jeong to feel his heart squeeze.

“She’s cute.”

            Having not noticed Eun Jae there Yi Jeong turned to look at her in surprise.

“Eun Jae.”  
“She’s very.. naïve isn’t she?” Eun Jae spoke quietly making sure that Ga Eul would not wake up.

“She was so…. Inconsolable. It was rather pathetic.” Eun Jae spoke with a sweet smile...

“Tell me Yi Jeong. When do you plan on letting this… child know who you really are?” Eun Jae spoke to him.

“Because as of now she’s aware of certain aspects of your life.”  
“Very vaguely.” Eun Jae added.

“But she’s aware.”  
“With your mother and father not being here. She’s been committed again.” Eun Jae spoke making Yi Jeong’s stomach knot and churn while he looked at Ga Eul.

“Ga Eul’s parents certainly seemed appalled by your family history. Of course. Not as much as knowing their daughter has been seeing a Casanova.”

“But I suppose you do earn point for being handsome” Eun Jae spoke flirtatiously.

“And of course you amazing skills as one of the best potters of our generation but..” Eun Jae spoke moving to the opposite side of where Ga Eul was still sleeping. With a smile she leaned forward to whisper in Yi Jeong’s ear.

“Now that you’ll never be able to make any real work of art what do you have?”   
“What can you offer someone like Chu Ga Eul but misery. We both know you are nothing and no one without your art. Your father will probably force Il Hyun to take over the family business once again.” Eun Jae continued.

“I suppose you could have treatment but what good would that do you’ll never be the same as before.”

            At each and every single word Eun Jae spoke to him Yi Jeong could feel the darkness begin to swallow him whole once again and as much as he wanted to reach out to Ga Eul he knew that Eun Jae was right. He had nothing to offer Ga Eul. He could hear Ga Eul telling him how amazing he was for creating nothing from dry clay to beautiful pottery. One of the first genuine smiles he had received from Ga Eul had been when she had seen him doing what he was best at, what he loved, and what he had always been so passionate about. Pottery. It had been the one thing that no one could have ever taken away from him. The one thing he had gotten from his father and not hated. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and Yi Jeong had not realized tears were falling from his eyes while his mind and heart were clouding with darkness. Eun Jae was right. What could he possibly offer someone like Ga Eul. He had stupidly thought there cold be something between them possibly find love. But now he had nothing. She had gotten a glimpse of some of his dirty laundry but seeing Eun Jae standing there and Ga Eul beside him there was a fear that cast over him knowing now more than ever that should Ga Eul find out what happened between the two Ga Eul would hate him.

            The wall that had begun to crack in order to protect his heart came back stronger. Pushing away all the good and concentrating on the pain that was now overwhelming him YI Jeong began to shake waking Ga Eul up in the process.

“Sunbae” Ga Eul spoke sleepily only to call Yi Jeong once again when she realized he was crying.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae are you alright?”

“Get out”  
It was like his mind had gone numb and there was only an immense cold and darkness that surrounded him where he could not feel anything. There was nothing that would make him fight this back why should he? He had lost everything and he was someone that was not good enough nor would he ever be good enough for Ga Eul.

“Get out!” He could hear himself screaming at Ga Eul.

“Sunbae.”  
“Get out!”

It seemed his shouts caused a commotion outside because his friends came rushing in but he continued to ignore and push Ga Eul away with is words.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul cried.

“Why are you doing this? I though we were friends I though you liked-”

“Liked you?” YI Jeong finished for he with scoff.

“I could have any girl I wanted why would I pick a naïve, uncouth, commoner like you. These past few days with you have been the worst and have only made me realize just how much I hate the lower class.”  
“And Chu Ga Eul” YI Jeong spoke looking continuing to look away at Ga Eul as he spoke.

“I hate you.”

 


	12. Chapter 11:Pain

G}

There was an ache in her heart that Ga Eul was trying to ignore. A feeling that only considered to twist inside her chest and yet somehow here she found herself again. One week. One week since Yi Jeong had been injured and one week since she had seen the cold, distant, and broken. This was more than her pain. It was the pain that she could see in YI Jeong’s eyes when he last looked at her. The way his eyes tried to fight the pain. She could see all of it. His words hurt and Ga Eul kept feeling her heart sink when she heard him tell her he hated her. Fighting back tears and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door before walking in to find the room empty.

 

This was one of her many attempts that week to try and get Yi Jeong to react. She wanted to be able to talk things out with him. Each time she was not allowed to go in his room. Yet Ga Eul still had hope. Mainly because Yi Jeong had not asked security to escort her out and for that, she was sure that there was just a glimmer of hope. Deep down in her heart she knew Yi Jeong wasn’t really like this. She had seen him the past few weeks. The real Yi Jeong. The guy whose smile was charming yet boyish at the same time. The person who had been kind to her, friendly and had tried to open up to her. More than that, Ga Eul could not forget how sweet and gentle Yi Jeong had been to her through out their trip and time spent together. Even if his sweet side had only given her glances of who Yi Jeong was she believed in him.

 

She thought of those eyes and that person that had confessed he was afraid to be alone. Those eyes that spoke to her like an open book which she realized were begging her to stay with him and yet. That moment in the hospital where he had angrily spoken to her and told her he hated her felt like quite the opposite. His eyes were once again wild, like a wounded animal begging for mercy. Out of fear. Why did he fear her? How could he be afraid of her? Ga Eul truly believed in her heart that Yi Jeong was afraid to feel more. She could feel her heart being squished again and sighed.

 

“The patient is gone.”  
Startled out of her thoughts Ga Eul turned to see a nurse and offered a weak smile. The woman smiled back kindly.

“He checked himself out quite early in the morning. I’ve had to tell his relatives and his friends.” The nurse explained.

“He’s technically still a minor.”  
“He was. Quite persistent. We had no choice.” The nurse spoke. Bowing politely Ga Eul headed out taking her phone out only to realize she’d had it on silent and had missed the several calls and text messages from her friends. All of them telling her about Yi Jeong and none off them being able to contact him.

 

Worried Ga Eul sped out of the hospital toward her moped. Her heart racing. She was afraid for him. His wild eyes flashing in her head and she honestly hoped that for everyone’s sake he would get through this. For now, she was going to go find him.

 

{A}

It was a quarter to 3 and Ariel nervously bit her lip while she waited outside her school gate. Sending what felt like the hundredth text message to Ga Eul, having already left hundreds of voicemails Ariel continued to nervously shake her leg as she sat against the school gate.

“No luck?” Jae Ha questioned sitting beside her.

“No.” Ariel spoke.

“Yi Jeong isn’t answering his phone either. This is bad. For both of them.”  
“It’s his fault you know. That Ga Eul is not answering. We both know.”  
“I know.” Ariel spoke interrupting him.

“But I also know this isn’t Yi Jeong’s fault.” Ariel spoke her voice soft yet stern as she looked back at her friend.

“We shouldn’t just sit around he have to find her.” Jae Ha spoke to her.

“I know. Ji Hoo sempai is coming to pick me up. I asked him to help me look for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. The guys have been out all day looking for them.”  
“If only mom would have let me miss today.” Ariel spoke.

“You’ve missed plenty and besides. We were only informed after we were in class we couldn’t skip and we have important exams.”  
“Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are more important.” Ariel spoke up.

 

The roaring of a motorcycle engine was heard from a distance and Ariel found herself smiling feeling just a tad bit relieved upon seeing Ji Hoo. He didn’t offer her a smile, nor did he acknowledge Jae Ha who was beside her. His expression was calm though Ariel could tell he was worried. Grabbing a helmet which he kept on his motorcycle Ji Hoo offered it to her.

“We’ll search around the city for her and you should go check around the area where we live, the park.” Ariel spoke to Jae Ha who nodded.

“I doubt she’ll be there. If she’s looking for him.” Jae Ha told her.

“Try anyway.” Ji Hoo spoke up as Ariel got on his motorcycle and they both took off.

“We’ll find them both won’t we Sempai?” Ariel questioned with worry while they sped through the streets. Her question however was met with silence and that only worried her and caused her to grip on to Ji Hoo’s waist just a little tighter.

 

{G}

Empty. This place which she had gone with Yi Jeong where the grass seemed the greenest and the earth the most beautiful while the flowers had danced and the earth seemed to sparkle with the ray of the sun was empty. She’d checked the mall, the skating rink, even that restaurant that Yi Jeong had taken her on that awful date and there had been no sign of him. She’d called, messaged, texted him and had not received any reply. It felt as if he had somehow left her behind and there was this pain in her heart which could not go away.

 

She doesn’t know just how long she’d been standing there out in that empty flower bed field but she’d missed the sound of her phone ringing again. She wanted to be strong. But the truth was that she was heartbroken. This beautiful place where she had once stood along side Yi Jeong felt dead. The flowers did not dance, the wind did not whisper and its beauty had faded away.

 

Her mind flashes back to the moment when they were here. Yi Jeong’s smile is still in her head and the way he had looked at her that day. The sweet and relaxed moments they’d had here together which now felt so far away. She can see both of them laying on the grass while she reads and Yi Jeong sleeps. His head resting on her lap. She recalls him frowning in his sleep and wishes this time it would be like that. She wishes all she had to do was reach out and take away that frown but this was more than a nightmare. This was a pain and a sad reality which Yi Jeong had lived with his entire life. This was more than his broken hand which Ga Eul understood was part of his pain. She understood that this pain went beyond more than even she had imagined. All Ga Eul wanted was to be by Yi Jeong’s side to comfort him and make him realize that not everyone would hurt him. She wasn’t going to hurt him. She loved him. She recalls the time at the ocean as she gazes out into the empty field of flowers and it somehow seems like she’s back by that beautiful view. Her memory so vivid as if watching a movie of her and Yi Jeong play out.

 

_When Ga Eul wakes up she thinks she’s by the ocean. There’s that soft scent as the wind blows and she smiles to herself. She feels so well rested and only sits up when she hears a chuckle. Gasping and quite startled she pushes herself away from the warmth thinking that someone had come into her room. Instinctively she places her arms around herself trying to cover herself from whatever pervert has come in her room. She wants to scream but when she realizes she’s outside and So Yi Jeong is staring at her with an amused look on his face she blushes._

_“I fell asleep.” She states dumbly and Yi Jeong nods before turning back to what he was doing. There is a book in his hands and Yi Jeong is quite amused by it. His eyes seem to be rapidly reading the words and then he turns the page._

_It takes Ga Eul a second to realize it’s her book and she instinctively takes it away feeling like someone has suddenly read her diary which contains her deepest inner thoughts. There’s a look of surprise on Yi Jeong’s face and then he chuckles and shakes his head._

_“Sorry. I. It’s my book.” Ga Eul managed to say to him._

_“Yes. I know.” Yi Jeong tells her. The amusement in his voice not leaving._

_“It’s quite interesting.”_

_“Thank you.”  
“For a fairytale.” Yi Jeong added with a smirk which caused Ga Eul to frown when she realized he was making fun of her._

_“You don’t believe in soulmates?” Ga Eul questioned him._

_There is a long pause and Yi Jeong seems quiet and Ga Eul knows his answer before he even speaks._

_“No.”  
“Do you believe in love?” Ga Eul asked. Something quick flickered in Yi Jeong’s eyes and it was clear to her that it was pain._

_“No.” He spoke to her again._

            She hadn’t realized it then but now she does understand him better. More than she’s ever had. She’d been so wrong and so blind to not realize just how vulnerable Yi Jeong had been or why it was that he felt that way about love and who were the causes of Yi Jeong’s pain. She could understand as much and yet, why had he chosen now to push her away. Why now that things seemed to be heading in another direction for both of them. She’d felt it. His actions had spoken louder than his words and Ga Eul truly believed and felt in her heart that Yi Jeong had also begun to feel the same things she had.

 

Tears welled inside her eyes and her lip began to quiver before a sob escaped her lips interrupting the silence. Placing a hand to her mouth as she shook Ga Eul could only cry.

“I love you Yi Jeong Sunbae. Do you love me?” She thought to herself only for her question to be met by silence. The sound of her phone was heard yet again and Ga Eul was about to turn it off only to realize it was her parents calling from home again. With a large sniffle she tried to even her breaths while wiping her tears and forcing a smile as she answered her phone.

“Hello.”  
“Where are you?” Her mother asked her voice filled with worry.

“You didn’t attend school today.”  
“Sorry mom.” Ga Eul spoke.

“I just. Needed a few moment to myself but I’m alright.”  
“Come home.” Her father spoke through the line his voice firm.

“Yes dad.” Ga Eul spoke.

“I’ll be home soon.” She spoke with a kind voice just before hanging up. Wiping at the few stray tears that fell down her cheeks Ga Eul sighed.

“There’s still that place.” She speaks to herself recalling the kiln. Heading to her moped she forced herself to smile. There was still hope. And Ga Eul was determined not to lose it.

 

{J.H}

It was well passed midnight. The streets were empty and Ji Hoo was exhausted. He’d spent most of the day out with Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung and Jan Di searching for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Ji Hoo was aware that Ga Eul was alright. Mainly because she seemed to be level headed most of the time and he knew that she was no doubt looking for Yi Jeong. He’d dropped Ariel off at her house a few hours ago and had spent the rest of the night out scouting clubs and for Yi Jeong with Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. He’d received a message from Ariel a few minutes after he’d left her at her house in which she told him Ga Eul had arrived safely at her home.

 

Ji Hoo knew that at some point Ga Eul and Yi Jeong would need to talk. Sooner rather than later an encounter between them would happen. Mainly because they did both attend the same school and now, they both shared their friends with one another. It was a relationship which Ji Hoo and the rest of F4 had known was headed in a good direction. Ga Eul was good for Yi Jeong. She seemed to provide what Yi Jeong needed, what he lacked and they seemed to just fit together upon glance.

 

Yet, here Yi Jeong was nursing a drink at a bar more than a little drunk from the way he swayed back and forth. All hope was not lost however, Ji Hoo noted. Simply because Yi Jeong was not accompanied by the usual dumb and dumber bimbos that usually surrounded Yi Jeong.

“You haven’t picked up any of our calls.” Ji Hoo speaks. Though Yi Jeong doesn’t answer and simply swings his drink back cringing at the burn of the alcohol and asking the bartender for more.

“Cut him off.” Ji Hoo speaks and motions for the bartender to leave them alone. Something the man does knowing exactly who Ji Hoo is.

“What are you my mother?”

“Ga Eul’s missing.” Ji Hoo speaks and immediately Yi Jeong stiffens. It’s subtle, and quick but Ji Hoo notices. Just like he notes that Yi Jeong is not using his broken hand as he grips his empty glass of scotch.

 

A chuckle escapes Yi Jeong as he continues to gaze forward, his mind seems to be far away as he speaks.

“She’s fine.”  
“You wouldn’t be this calm if Ga Eul was missing.”  
“She was missing.” Ji Hoo speaks.

“She spent the entire day out looking for you.”  
“She wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

 

Another chuckle. Yi Jeong then turns to look at him.

“What do you want?”  
“I’m your friend. I care.”  
“Do you remember that time when we were kids. You all. Came to my house and I had to tell you all about my psychotic mother.” Yi Jeong speaks bitterly.

“I didn’t want to talk about my feelings then and I don’t fell anything for it now.”  
“You wouldn’t be this way if that were true.”  
“I’ve become useless. This hand is useless.” Yi Jeong speaks.

“There’s therapy-”  
“It won’t be the same.” Yi Jeong speaks.

“You can’t be sure even if that were true what about Ga Eul?”  
“She means nothing to me.” Ji Hoo speaks.

“Are you sure?” Ji Hoo asks only to be met with silence by Yi Jeong.

“So if I were to date her. If I were to pursue her in the same way you did. If I were to get her to love me would you be okay with that?”

 

Yi Jeong is silent and Ji Hoo watches something brief flicker in his friends’ eyes before he laughs and speaks.

“Didn’t think she was your type.”  
“What with you being in love with Seo Hyun and all. I thought there would never be another girl. If anything, I thought you’d go for Ariel. But sure. If you want to date Ga Eul then do so.

Ji Hoo feels anger at Yi Jeong’s statement and he can only suppress it as he watches Yi Jeong call the bartender over and order another drink.

“Don’t regret this late then.” Ji Hoo says sincerely.

“You won’t forgive yourself if you let the person you love go.”

 

{Y.J}

There was nothing left. It felt as if everything was an out of body experience. The world felt full of smoke. It was cold and it was dark. Yet, Yi Jeong felt unaffected. Like the world had gone numb and he could feel nothing. At this point. He no longer cared about anything or anyone.

 

He’d checked himself out that morning from the hospital. Mainly because it was suffocating. The worst part for him was having Ga Eul visit every single day. He wouldn’t allow her inside. He’d felt stupid and out of place with Ga Eul. It had been more than a little naïve to have ever thought of having anything with her. She was a light, an innocence, and kindhearted person who was too pure to even touch. All her qualities were things that Yi Jeong felt that he never had and if he did at one point; he had lost that a very long time ago.

 

The only thing that he could offer Ga Eul, the one thing he believed was his own; pottery, had been taken from him. Finding himself alone in his home was not that unusual. In fact, from the moment Il Hyun had left a few years ago, it was not uncommon for Yi Jeong to be alone. Most of the times he could block things out with women, alcohol and his friends. But by the end of the day he would always come back to this emptiness. He was on his way to his room when he was startled by Ariel’s mother. It was weird to even picture that this woman had actually taken care of him as a child.

“Your home.” Mr. Lee spoke with a kind smile.

“I don’t mean to intrude but because you didn’t want to come to our home I thought it would be best if I came and made a few things for you to eat.”  


It was miniscule but just for a moment Yi Jeong wondered what it would have been like had he been raised by this woman and not his mother. It was yet another thing he felt that he had been cheated of all because his parents could not pull themselves together long enough to raise or care for he and his brother.

“It will be okay.” Mrs. Lee spoke, earning Yi Jeong’s attention once again.

“Life has many pains and struggles but there are joys and things like love that can always lessen the scars given to us by our pasts.”  
“Not for me.” Yi Jeong wanted to say instead he offered her a fake smile.

“I won’t ask why you’re not in school nor will I say anything in regards to what happened. But feel free to come talk to your uncle and I. I know we weren’t there for you or your brother for a very long time.”  
“Il Hyun’s let me know the circumstances.” Yi Jeong spoke up.

“Good.” Mrs. Lee spoke to him softly.

“You do have a home and a family. When you’re ready you can come live with us or even visit. It would make everyone happy. Even you.” With those words being spoke Mrs. Lee offered Yi Jeong a kind smiled. There was hesitation as she wanted to hug Yi Jeong but opted not to. Yi Jeong was glad for that. Affection or any type of kindness at the moment felt sour.

 

 

The main door of the large house closed. It’s echo once again leaving Yi Jeong alone. Where as before he hated this feeling he now welcomed it. Heading to the kitchen he found a few side dishes and food that he’d never had before. His mother usually had a personal chef to cook for them. But it was no secret that they would be fired once every three months at the latest. The quickest had been three weeks. The house was once again emptied of maids or servants for that matter mainly because it always felt pointless to keep anyone around after his mother had an episode. His father was never home as it was and Yi Jeong mostly spent his time away from home as well.

 

“She’s gone that’s good.” His father spoke coming out of his study. It was something Yi Jeong was not ready for and honestly it would have shaken him if he had cared. He knew there was no point in asking his father why he had done what he had. Just like there was no point in asking him if he felt guilty for ruining his career as a potter. There was too much to be angry about and YI Jeong was done. He wanted to feel nothing anymore.

 

His father was silently standing before him his eyes landing on Yi Jeong’s hand which was still bandaged up. At any other time other than this maybe Yi Jeong would have moved his hand away from his father’s view but he felt like none of that mattered anymore and allowed him to stare.

“You won’t ask me anything?” His father questioned.

“Would I get an answer from you?” Yi Jeong questioned back.

“They say you could gain your hand back with therapy”

 

It was odd. Almost as if his father was caring at that particular moment and Yi Jeong found himself laughing. As if it had been the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. His father did not say a word to him instead continued to watch as he laughed.

“It’s always so simple for you.” Yi Jeong speaks.

“We both know it should have been you instead of me. And yet here we are.”  
“Don’t pretend to be civilized with me when you have always hated me. Or is this some sort of way to rid yourself of guilt that you feel for what happened?” Yi Jeong questions only to laugh once more.

“Would the great So potter care for me?”  
Once again Yi Jeong’s questions were met by silence which only confirmed something Yi Jeong always knew.

“Of course not. Because as always this is about you.” Yi Jeong says to him.

“You should be proud of yourself. To have made your wife go mad.”  
“I did nothing to her.” Mr. So speaks up. His voice remaining calm as he looks back at Yi Jeong.

“She’s the one who refuses to accept a reality that has always been part of our relationship. From the moment she accepted an arranged marriage between our respective families. She pushed for us to be together knowing I felt absolutely nothing for her.”  


This wasn’t something that Yi Jeong hadn’t already heard of form both his parents. It was a reality that he’d learned of long ago and he’d learned to live with it.

“I know. But this is much your fault as it is hers. You’re the coward that still remains with her even when you don’t love her.”  
“I had no choice the person I did love would have been destroyed by my own father.”  
“Then you should know how to let go so you don’t hurt the people you care about.” Yi Jeong speaks his mind flashing an image of Ga Eul. He doesn’t realize that he’s shown emotion but his father does. His expression catches the other man off guard once again.

“You care too much about what society thinks. People that are not and will never be your friends. Grandfather died years ago and yet here you are still poisoning this family like a plague.”  
“You’ve ruined the lives of every person living in this house including yours. What have you gained from this life?”  
 

With nothing more to say Yi Jeong simply turned to leave.

“That girl. From the hospital. Ga”

“Means nothing.” Yi Jeong cut his father off before finally walking out of his house and leaving his father there. He could hear his phone vibrate for the hundredth time and simply turned it off as he once again ignored another call from Ga Eul. His throat ached as if begging him to drink. This was something he was use to. It was a feeling of being immune of many emotions and this was something he needed to rely on. Women would naturally flock to him and in order to forget that face that continued to flash in his mind he would use someone else to get rid of that person.

***

The ground was shaky as Yi Jeong walked. He’d left yet another bar and couldn’t really tell just how late it was only that Ji Hoo’s visit had been hours ago and the sun was starting to rise once again. There was nothing more to say regarding that person. The alcohol was doing things to his mind just enough for him not to really think too much about her. He was sure that at one point women had approached him at the many clubs and bars that he had visited during that night but that face continued to flash in his mind and it irritated Yi Jeong to be unable to really do anything. Just when he would begin to flirt with a woman her face would popup in his head and he’d send another one away.

 

Yi Jeong could hardly manage to stay on his feet but he did so by holding on to the wall for support. His driver had dropped him off at his kiln and while he stumbled to make his way inside. He barely manages to sit on the bench he has inside and he sighs. His body feels tired again. Like a weight has settled on his shoulders once more. He remembers that his phone has been off and reaches inside his pant pocket for it turning it on in the process.

 

It comes as no surprise to him when he sees hundreds of text messages, voicemails and missed calls all from his friends. Including her. His first instinct is to erase everything on his phone but while his friends have left hundreds of messages and voicemails she has only left one voice message. Yi Jeong stares it his phone screen for a moment willing himself to delete this message but before he can change his mind he decides to hear it.

 

 _“Yi Jeong Sunbae”_ Her voice brings pain back to his chest and yet he can’t stop himself from listening to her.

 _“It’s late. I’m standing outside your kiln. I thought… I just thought…”_ Her voice trails off without really finishing and Yi Jeong can tell that she’s crying.

_“Why won’t you see me?”_

_“I know you’re in pain Sunbae. You might feel like no one will understand you or stay by your side because of what’s happened. But you aren’t alone. You have your brother. Your aunt and uncle, Our friends. They’re all so worried about you. And Sunbae…”_ There’s a long pause again and Yi Jeong doesn’t know whether or not he should continue listening to this.

 _“You have me.”  
“And Sunbae. I’m not going anywhere and I won’t give up on you even if you’ve given up on yourself.” _ With those words the voicemail ends and without realizing it Yi Jeong finds himself crying again.

 

{G}

It felt draining and painful to wait for a reply. Morning was almost there and Ga Eul was sure now more than ever that Yi Jeong was not going to answer her. While she lay in her bed comforted only by her blanket she thought about what was to happen next. One of the people she cared about was pushing her away. The person she liked was in pain and Ga Eul felt so powerless. One thing to her was clear. She was not going to give up on him.


	13. Chapter 12: Second Guessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

{G}

 

Two weeks were over. Two more weeks had passed and in turn a full month had gone by since all this had started. Somehow, two weeks felt like yesterday. In the beginning, Ga Eul had wanted this to end as fast as it possibly could. She was in love with her childhood friend Jae Ha and only had Ariel and Jae Ha as friends. Two weeks with Yi Jeong had changed everything.

 

Ga Eul had not only fallen out of love with Jae Ha; but gained six new friends. Among those friends was Yi Jeong; the person that Ga Eul was sure that she was falling in love with. Every time that she thought of him however, there was a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. Not the usual butterflies but a worrisome feeling. She had yet to see Yi Jeong these past two weeks. He’d been in the hospital the past week and the week after; Yi Jeong had not attended school.

                                             

Ga Eul had spoken to the rest of F4 and both Jan Di and Jae Kyung who knew Yi Jeong the best. After talking to them it was made clear to her that they were not going to push Yi Jeong to open up. Though they were aware of what always went on behind closed doors with Yi Jeong and his family they did not pressure Yi Jeong to talk.

“Asking him about this will only cause him to push us away. And right now he needs us.” Woo Bin had said to her.

 

It was solely because of this that Ga Eul wasn’t sure what to do next. She was not going to push their friends to get him to talk. The last thing she wanted was for Yi Jeong to shut down emotionally even more than he already was. It was the night before that Jan Di and Ji Hoo had both informed her of Yi Jeong coming back to school again.

 

Ga Eul wasn’t sure what would happen now that things had ended. For a moment her mind flashed back to that first moment she had seen Yi Jeong. Sunny kneeling in front of him. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she would not do that. As much as she cared for Yi Jeong, Ga Eul did have her pride. There were things she would not do. And as much as she cared for Yi Jeong, repeating the cycle which he had been in with many other girls would not help him.

 

Yi Jeong had made it clear to her that things between them were over. And yet, Ga Eul could not give up. It was more than just caring for Yi Jeong and loving him. It was about what she knew of him and what she saw in his eyes every single time they were together. There was something in his eyes that told her he needed saving. Not just from the people around him but from himself.

 

Ga Eul couldn’t understand those feelings. Part of her was glad and felt blessed that although she did not have money she had family and love. She could not understand Yi Jeong’s situation but she wanted to understand him. She wanted to share his burdens and tell him he was not alone. She wasn’t giving up on him.

 

She’d gone to his kiln again that morning; much like she had done for the past week. She had not left another voicemail; or left a text message. Ga Eul felt that there was no need to blow up Yi Jeong’s phone. She had said what she needed to say to Yi Jeong already. She knew enough of Yi Jeong to know that he would never respond to anything she left on his phone. At this point he seemed to be avoiding her.

 

No matter how early she went to his kiln Yi Jeong would never answer her. At first Ga Eul had waited; first in the morning, then at night. She’d even gone out of her way to wait for an entire day and night. She’d once again gotten an earful at home for that by both her mother and father. But Ga Eul wasn’t willing to give up on Yi Jeong. At least not yet.

 

It became clear to her after her “Reckless Behavior,” As her father had put it; that Yi Jeong was purposely avoiding her. Ga Eul had not spoken to Yi Jeong face to face since the incident at the hospital. It became clearer to her that he was only pushing her away when F4 had gone to the kiln after Ga Eul had left one morning and they were let in.

 

Whether the boys had tried speaking to Yi Jeong about her, Ga Eul didn’t know. She’d asked Ji Hoo about what to do and he’d only told her not to give up on him yet.

“But take care of your heart as well. If it gets too painful we’ll all understand if you leave him.” Ji Hoo had said to her.

 

Pain… it was something that Ga Eul had not stopped feeling from the moment Yi Jeong was taken away two weeks ago. Worrying came with that feeling as well.

“Yi Jeong Oppa is back!”

Startled out of her thoughts Ga Eul found herself looking around. She’d forgotten where she was. Lost in her thoughts that she had not realized she was still standing outside of school.

 

The girls around her began to scream while a few cars were parked out in the front. They began to run towards the cars and Ga Eul found herself being pushed by a heard of girls. That feeling in both her heart and stomach of worry began to increase and Ga Eul found herself turning away and heading inside school.

 

For now, she had decided not to push Yi Jeong. Just for this moment she was going to play it by ear. Part of her was afraid that Yi Jeong would be cruel and harsh to her like he had tried to be at the hospital. Walking inside the school halls and towards her locker she began to open her locker. Taking things out and putting things in. She tried to focus on the task while not allowing her mind to wander with worry.

 

“Ga Eul.”  
It was both Jan Di and Jae Kyung that stood beside her. There was a look of sympathy in both their eyes and Ga Eul tried to force herself to smile. Ga Eul knew that both girls were trying to be supportive of her. In fact, they too; like Ariel, encouraged her not to give up on Yi Jeong. But the fact of the matter was, neither of her friends knew what she was feeling. How could they when both Jan Di and Jae Kyung had the perfect fairy tale romances. As far as Ariel went, she had never even liked a boy that was not Mr. New York. And fantasy was not the same as cruel reality.

 

“It’ll be fine. We’ll be with you the entire time.” Jan Di spoke.

“Yeah.” Jae Kyung spoke with a reassuring smile.

“Thanks.” Ga Eul spoke.

It was at that exact moment that the halls began to fill with screaming girls. It was as if celebrities had walked into the room as F4 walked together.

 

Looking at Yi Jeong, Ga Eul had almost forgotten how to breathe. It felt like an eternity, since the last time she had looked at him. Yi Jeong was smiling. But it was that smile that further unsettled Ga Eul. It wasn’t his real smile, the one that Ga Eul had been fortunate enough to see but the fake smile Yi Jeong had perfected over the years. It was like watching the progress they had made during two weeks completely vanish and Ga Eul had to fight back tears.

 

“Here he comes.” A girl that was standing beside Ga Eul’s locker spoke up. She was with her group of friends with an excited smile on her face.

“I’ve been waiting for Oppa to come back. I hope no one has asked him out yet.”

At her words Ga Eul felt like the air had been knocked out of her. There was this feeling of wanting to throw up and like something bad was about to happen that Ga Eul couldn’t shake off.

Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul all stood there while F4 passed. Ga Eul couldn’t understand why both Jae Kyung and Jan Di were at her side at the moment; seeing as they were Yi Jeong’s friends first, but she was glad for their company.

 

 

“Oppa.” The girls who was standing a few feet from Ga Eul spoke up. Stopping the boys from walking away. Ga Eul could only hold her breath realizing that the girl was speaking to Yi Jeong. At the moment there was a bright fake smile on the latters face and it caused Ga Eul’s chest to tighten more. There was an urge to cry again that she pushed back; not knowing what was to happen next. The hall had gone quiet and Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo’s faces were all expressionless and cold while they waited.

 

 

“Yi Jeong Oppa. I like you.”  
“Please go out with me.” The girl spoke boldly; a blush to her cheeks.

There was a part of Ga Eul that refused to look at Yi Jeong and there was another that wanted to look at him. She wanted to plead with him and tell him to say no. Somehow, her eyes did meet his if only briefly; both of them looking away at the same time and then. Yi Jeong smiled at the girl in front of him.

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you later.”  
With those words to part, and without glancing at Ga Eul Yi Jeong silently walked away with the Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo following behind him.

 

Around them, the rest of the students piled out just as the bell rang.

“Ga Eul.” Jan Di spoke up in concern; the same expression on Jae Kyung’s eyes.

“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.” Ga Eul answered fighting back tears. Closing her locker, Ga Eul quickly walked to class wanting nothing more than for this day to end.

 

{Y.J}

There was a feeling of not belonging. Something had changed. While Yi Jeong felt that his friends were the same he had changed. There were things that he no longer cared for and school was one of those things. Why had he come that morning? Currently he was in the F4 lounge at school. Classes felt irrelevant but he couldn’t stay at home. His long lost aunt and Ariel’s mother had not stopped visiting him. Most of the time he spent it locked in his room or going out in order to avoid her. By the time he came home or came downstairs she was gone and there was a note and food which had gone cold from hours of sitting there.

 

Even if Yi Jeong did eat whatever it was that was left for him on occasion it all tasted bitter. Il Hyun had gone to see him that morning before he left for school but Yi Jeong had shut him out as well. He was aware his brother had keys to just about everywhere in the house; that included his kiln. He’d told Il Hyun that he was late for school and pretended to be alright.

 

It was always something he was good at pretending. Yi Jeong figured he could go back to that. Pretending. Deep within himself he knew that things could never go back to the way they had been previously could they?

_“Yi Jeong Sunbae.”_

 

Hearing her voice made Yi Jeong want to reach for a drink which he did not have at hand. Bile rose from his throat which he tired to push away and he pushed himself to ignore the pain in his chest until it too became numb again. She’d gone to see him that morning at his kiln; much like she had been doing for the past few days.

 

Yi Jeong could not understand why she was not letting this go. He wasn’t someone that needed rescuing. Not from her. There was anger and frustration that was starting to grow within himself and Yi Jeong tried to convince himself to forget about Chu Ga Eul. If he could not forget a country bumpkin that he had known for only two weeks than he could at least ignore her. Ignore her and hate her.

 

Chu Ga Eul was too much to handle for him. He could not understand why she was still trying to follow him around and yet… he himself could not forget.

 _“Love doesn’t exist.”_ He reminded himself once again. It was something that was not for him and that only naïve people believed in. And yet… Chu Ga Eul’s face, smile, and their time together continued to flash in his head. They were memories that continued to confuse his beliefs.

 

The bell rang once again and Yi Jeong turned his attention to the door where Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin all walked in. Their expressions calm, yet Yi Jeong knew they were upset with him. Smirking at his friends he spoke,

“Upset that I skipped class? We’ve all done it. It’s not a big deal.”

“We don’t care about that. It’s your business.” Woo Bin spoke up.

“What was up with you this morning?” Jun Pyo questioned.

“What do you mean. It’s routine. You guys know that.”

“Routine?” Jun Pyo questioned.

“What about Ga Eul? Was she routine?”  
“She doesn’t matter. It’s in the past and I don’t care enough for her to discuss it.”

Looks are exchanged between Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo but none of them say more to Yi Jeong about Ga Eul.

“There’s someone waiting outside for you.” Ji Hoo speaks causing Yi Jeong to stand up from where he’s sitting and head to the door where the girl from that morning is now standing; a smile on her face as she waves at Yi Jeong shyly.

“Don’t bring her tonight.” Ji Hoo tells him once Yi Jeong opens the door; the girl hears this and blushes looking down embarrassed but Yi Jeong offers he a charming smile and throws an arm around her waist.

“Where?” He asks.

“Ariel made plans for us. Don’t bring along unwanted people.” Ji Hoo speaks coldly.

“Whatever.” Yi Jeong agrees before walking out of the F4 lounge with the girl.

“Let’s go have fun.” He tells her.

 

{G}

“You don’t have to do this.” Ga Eul tells both Jan Di and Jae Kyung who are sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Ga Eul. There are several eyes on them that it makes Ga Eul feel more insecure than she had been the entire day; not to mention self conscious. She felt like she was already the talk of the entire school and there was no need for there to be added whispers to her day.

“We want to Ga Eul. We’re your friends.” Jae Kyung says with a bright smile.  
“But Yi Jeong-”

“He has the boys with him.  We’re your friends too Ga Eul. We decided we liked you and we don’t intend on ending our friendship with you” Jan Di speaks.

“Yeah.”  
“It’s Yi Jeong who has that stupid dating rule. Not us. We’re your friends Ga Eul we have your back.” Jae Kyung tells her.

“We’re going to get something to eat. We’ll be right back.” Jan Di tells Ga Eul who offers a weak smile to both Jae Kyung and Jan Di as they get up to leave.

 

Feeling like a burden Ga Eul sighs. The last thing she wanted to do was divide Yi Jeong from his friends. Not to mention she was cutting times between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, and Jae Kyung and Woo Bin.

“Just because my love life has gone down the drain does not mean I take my friends relationships with me.”

 

Ga Eul thinks about that morning. The way Yi Jeong had looked at the other girl and wonders if she really was just another girl to him. Ga Eul doesn’t want to cry. She’s been pushing herself not to do so the entire morning but there’s a knot that is in her throat that keeps wanting to rise; which she pushes back. She wants to find time to talk to Yi Jeong but at the moment that feels impossible.

 

Her phone vibrates and Ga Eul takes it out of her pocket to see a message from Jae Ha.

_Remember tonight we have Karaoke. I got us a private room. Your rich friends owe the drinks. Ariel and I will me you and your friends at eight. Don’t be late._

_-Jae Ha_

“Right.” Ga Eul reminds herself. Briefly she wonders whether or not Yi Jeong will be there and she thinks that the chances of him going or small. Feeling dejected Ga Eul sighs.

“I told you he would drop you the second the dateline was over.”  


Looking up from her phone Ga Eul tries not to let her emotions give way to Sunny, Miranda and Ginger.

“What do you want?” Ga Eul asked quietly.

“Nothing. Just. Proving my point.” Sunny spoke with a satisfied smile. There was a look in their eyes that pissed Ga Eul off. She’d had enough of people like this thinking that they could do what they wished and part of her was projecting her frustrations not with Yi Jeong but with people like the three girls standing in front of her that had caused Yi Jeong to be this way.

 

“Why does this matter to you?”  
“Excuse me?” Sunny spoke in surprise.

“Why do you care about my relationship with Yi Jeong so much?”  
“No matter how much you say to me. Or what you try to do Yi Jeong won’t go back to you.”  
By now the entire cafeteria had gone silent; all of the students listening to what was happening between Ga Eul and the trio of self-righteous girls.

 

It was in a collective matter that all three girls glared at Ga Eul who found herself standing up.

“What did you say to me?” Sunny questioned calmly, though there was anger in her eyes.

“All three of you have no dignity. You’re friends, but at the same time you act like vultures the moment one of you is down. You like to act like you’re better than everyone but what do you have to show for your life.”  
“Other than what your parents give and buy you, you have nothing. You’re empty and you’ll always be that way.”  


Anger reflected on all of the girls faces and it was then that Sunny raised her hand to strike Ga Eul. Her hand was stopped by Jan Di who had rushed to Ga Eul’s side as had Jae Kyung.

“I think we’re all done here.” Jan Di spoke calmly.

“I suggest that you leave Ga Eul alone.”  
“She’s not under the protection of Yi Jeong Oppa anymore.” Miranda answered.

“But she is under my protection.”  
“Jae Hee unnie!” Sunny, Miranda and Ginger all spoke in surprise while bowing their heads.

“What’s going on here?” Jae Hee questioned, only to be met by silence.

“Alright then. If we’re done here then Ga Eul, would you mind coming with me?” Jae Hee asked.

Surprised Ga Eul turned to both Jan Di and Jae Kyung who offered her a wry smile.

“Are you coming?” Jae Hee asked heading out of the cafeteria. Reluctantly Ga Eul followed behind her.

“We have a lot to discuss. And don’t worry you’re not in trouble.” Jae Hee spoke to Ga Eul while they walked down the hall.

 

It was there that Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong and the girl from before come out of an empty classroom, their clothes disheveled. Ga Eul’s heart sunk and it was then that Yi Jeong’s eyes met hers. There was a pause as he looked at her but just like that he shook it off and walked away. Ga Eul wanted to cry but bit her lip and continued to follow Jae Hee to her office.

“Please have a seat Ga Eul.” Jae Hee spoke calmly. Going to her desk to sit behind it.

“You shouldn’t cry Ga Eul. But I would understand if you did.” Jae Hee spoke handing Ga Eul a tissue from a box Jae Hee kept on her desk. Clutching the tissue in her hand Ga Eul could not speak. In fact, she was fighting with herself more than ever not to cry.

 

“Why is he doing this? I don’t understand what went wrong.” Ga Eul thought to herself. Feeling like her heart was starting to crack and truly break.

“I don’t know what you’re feeling right now. But. I wanted to talk to you about Yi Jeong.”  
Looking at Jae Hee with confusion causing the latter to smile.

“I was there Ga Eul. I know how much you care about Yi Jeong. Tell me. Do you love him?”

The question was met by silence and Ga Eul found herself unsure of what to answer. Not because she was doubting what she felt for Yi Jeong but, given the circumstances of what had happened and what she had just witnessed her heart felt insecure.

“Does that matter anymore?” Ga Eul questioned back, causing Jae Hee to smile.

“Of course it does. Your feelings are important.”  
“What good are they if Yi Jeong he-“  
“Are you giving up Ga Eul?” Jae He questioned.

 

Ga Eul found herself wondering the same thing. She was in pain but she reminded herself that Yi Jeong must also be. There were many things which Ga Eul could not understand and all she really wanted to do was talk to Yi Jeong to try and understand.

“What are you thinking?” Jae Hee asked. Ga Eul felt unsure if she should speak but Jae Hee spoke for her.

“Yi Jeong has been through a lot. He needs someone that will stick by him at the moment. I know you won’t understand much about what’s going on but. What do you know?”

“Not much. Yi Jeong has never really told me anything about what happened with his parents.”

“I’ve never wanted to push him to tell me personal things when he wasn’t ready.”

“What I do know is what I found out when Yi Jeong was kidnapped.”  
“Then you know enough to know that what Yi Jeong needs is someone who is willing to love him unconditionally.”  
“I’m not planning on giving up on him. Even if all Yi Jeong needs is me being his friend.”  
“But he doesn’t just need a friend. He has friend Ga Eul. What he needs is someone who can not only love him but who he can love.”

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Ga Eul spoke quietly.

“If that’s all.” Ga Eul spoke standing up and bowing politely to Jae Hee as she walked to the door.

“Ga Eul.” Jae Hee called after her quietly causing Ga Eul to stop and turn to look at her.

“Just because you love him does not mean that you can’t be upset or angry at him. When he comes to his senses let him work for it. Give him hell.”

With a wry smile Ga Eul nodded and walked out.

 

{Y.J}

He could not do it. There was nothing that Yi Jeong had felt but utter repulsion with himself. He’d attempted to once again get Ga Eul out of his head but as he kissed that girl whose name he could not remember and while he had tried to go further with her it was Ga Eul who he could not get out of his name.  Needless to say that when he’d accidentally called out Ga Eul’s name as he got hot and heavy with the girl she had not been happy. She hadn’t slapped him but Yi Jeong would not have blamed her if that had happened. What he had not anticipated was that Ga Eul would see them. If only briefly he had the urge to explain himself to Ga Eul and tell her that nothing had happened.

 

Of course Yi Jeong brushed his feelings aside again. Reminding himself that it was nothing and there was no need to explain himself to Ga Eul. Not when he had wanted to cut ties with her. There was a lot to remind himself of why he had done so. Currently he was standing inside his kiln.

 

There was still so much of his pottery to get rid of. These were things he no longer wanted in his life. He wasn’t going to be anything except the person whom his father was now and that only left a bitter taste in his mouth. The last thing he had ever wanted was to become his father and it was now more than ever that he was sure he was headed down that road. His mother had not called him like she used to whenever she was committed. Most of the time she would call him and cry hysterically and beg him to take her out. Not that Yi Jeong ever would. He learned his lesson the first time. He’d taken his mother out only to have her go on a rampant rage inside the house and destroy everything that belonged to his father. Which had not gone well with the latter and Yi Jeong ended up paying for it.

 

A knock on the door caused YI Jeong to still and he remained quiet. Ga Eul was here again. There was no doubt in his mind that Ga Eul was here. While he had not allowed Ga Eul to see him Yi Jeong had seen her. Part of him wondered why it was that she wasn’t giving up on him. There was a feeling inside of him that just wouldn’t go away. When thinking of Ga Eul t here was a painful feeling in his heart. There was a feeling of missing her and something more that he could not describe.

 

Pain. Ga Eul was another person that had the ability to hurt him in a way that Yi Jeong was not willing to admit to himself. The door of his kiln opened and Eun Jae walked in with a smirk.

“You just missed her you know. Ga Eul-yang.”  
There was something about the way Eun Jae spoke Ga Eul’s name that caused Yi Jeong to feel annoyed and yet at the moment he pushed aside his feelings and smirked.

“What do you want? I don’t have time for this. I’m just about to go out.”  
“With your precious Ga Eul-yang?”

“Oh that’s right. You broke up with her.” Eun Jae mocked.

“At least you know Yi Jeong that only I can make you happy.” Eun Jae spoke pressing a kiss to Yi Jeong’s lips that caused him to feel disgust. Pushing her away Yi Jeong headed to the door.

“I might not be with Ga Eul-yang. But that doesn’t mean I want to be with you.”  
“Next time I really will tell my brother.” Yi Jeong said to her heading out to his car to leave and meet up with his friends. Mentally he prepared himself to see Ga Eul once again. But there was something that was bothering him. Why had Ga Eul not come today? Had she finally given up on him? Why did that thought alone make his chest feel so much pressure to the point of not being able to breather?

 

It was a few minutes later that Yi Jeong found himself outside of a karaoke bar with Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Ga Eul. When their eyes meant Yi Jeong found himself looking away as did Ga Eul who offered everyone and awkward smile.

“Ariel and Jae Ha got us a private room. They’ll be inside.” Ga. Eul spoke heading inside and leading everyone else.

 

The room was down the hall at the very end and upon entering the room was rather dark but loud. Ariel and Jae Ha were both singing to Big Bangs Bang, Bang, Bang. Ariel was in a short red wig that reached just below her chin and a cream colored dress while she danced, and jumped around happily. Her eyes had heavy black eye liner and she wore red lipstick.

“You’re here!” Ariel spoke with a bright smile pulling Ga Eul toward her ad Jae Ha. Both of them ignoring everyone else and pulling Ga Eul to sing with them. Jae Ha taking Ga Eul’s hand as did Ariel. There was something that once again stirred in Yi Jeong and he found himself feeling annoyed.

 

What was it about this guy that pissed him off? Yi Jeong didn’t know him well enough to say anything about the guy but it was clear to him by the uncomfortable look on Ga Eul’s face that she was not too willing to keep singing with them.

“Jealous?”  
Turning to look at Ji Hoo who was sitting beside him while the rest of their friends had all now begun clapping and singing along while drinks were brought to them. Laughing Yi Jeong shook his head at Ji Hoo before speaking.

“Why would I be?”  
“I don’t know maybe because Ga Eul is standing there singing along and holding hands with that Jae Ha guy.”

“I don’t care beside. Ga Eul seems pretty uncomfortable. And if you ask me it’s Ariel who looks better with Jae Ha don’t you think?” Yi Jeong questioned.

 

As Yi Jeong was speaking Ariel and Jae Ha were both singing to each other while Ga Eul was in the middle looking uncomfortable. Not that the other two noticed and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Ji Hoo on the other hand simply smiled back at Yi Jeong.  
“Maybe. But if you ask me they look more like friends if not siblings.” Ji Hoo tells Yi Jeong.

“And it’s not Ariel who writes Jae Ha’s name in her notebook is she?”  


The song ended and Yi Jeong watched as Jae Ha led Ga Eul to sit beside him and Ariel grabbed the microphone from Jae Ha’s hand and walked toward Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo. G Dragon’s song Missing you featuring Kim Yoon began to play.

“Ji Hoo Sempai.” Ariel called out reaching to grab a surprised Ji Hoo’s hand to pull him up. Even if Ji Hoo protested, he reluctantly got up and as he began to sing with Ariel their friends cheered, Woo Bin in particular began to whistle while they teased his friend.

 

It was a bit bitter sweat to watch his friend with Ariel. Somehow it felt like everyone was having fun or meeting someone new. Ji Hoo had been so down and heartbroken a few months ago and now it seemed like something was changing. Sure Ji Hoo seemed stiff and serious while he sang alongside Ariel who was dancing, smiling and bouncing around beside Ji Hoo but they seemed to complement each other somehow. Yet as Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul he knew there was nothing he himself could offer Ga Eul. Their eyes met and just for a moment Yi Jeong let himself look at her; pushing the feeling of want away. There was that look in Ga Eul’s eyes again which told him he was at risk of wanting something more again. As if Ga Eul would not hurt him but he couldn’t and would never live up to any expectations she had of him.

 

His hand began to throb and he found himself feeling again. Needing a drink, he reached for a bottle of soju and drank. He needed to get whatever this was out of his system quickly.

 

{J.H}

The room was rather rambunctious now. Everyone had gone a turn now and seemed to be enjoying themselves. With the exception of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong of course. Ga Eul sat on the corner at the end of the very large couch quietly avoiding conversation and not raising her head up. Too lost in her thoughts and worry for Yi Jeong which she would occasionally glance at. Not that Yi Jeong looked at her when she did.

 

In fact, Yi Jeong was at the other end by himself and nursing a bottle of Soju. While Jae Ha had been at Ga Eul’s side for most of the night Ga Eul had mostly ignored any advances to talk with anyone and eventually Jae Ha had been dragged to sing with the girls or talked with Woo Bin who seemed to have taken a liking to Jae Ha. Jun Pyo wasn’t that friendly but that was expected from his friend who was often times distrustful of anyone that was not F4.

“Come on Don Juan!” Jae Kyung shouted; pulling Woo Bin up while Minzy’s new song Ninano ft. Flowsik began to play. Woo Bin cheered happily while Jae Kyung began to dance and everyone began to cheer once again.

 

Quietly Ji Hoo saw Ga Eul stand up and head to the door wanting to leave without telling anyone. No one except for he and Yi Jeong. It was brief but Ji Hoo saw the look of pain and regret that flickered in Yi Jeong’s eyes. He was contemplating whether or not to follow after Ga Eul and talk to her when Yi Jeong himself stood up and quietly left after Ga Eul.

 

“Finally.” Ji Hoo thought. Hoping that Yi Jeong was finally going to snap out of it. Turning back to his friend who were still singing he laughed along with everyone else only to see Ariel walking out of the room with a worried expression on her face. Not wanting for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong to be interrupted Ji Hoo followed Ariel out of the room, catching her by the arm just as she headed out of the hallway.

“Sempai.”  
“Yi Jeong went after her she’ll be fine.” Ji Hoo assured Ariel who still remained unconvinced.

“You have to let them work this out on their own. Otherwise things will remain the same.” Ji Hoo said to her. There was a look of uncertainty in Ariel’s eyes as she contemplated Ji Hoo’s words and then she nodded causing Ji Hoo himself to relax in relief and let go of Ariel’s arm.

 

“I’ll send Ga Eul a text then. So I know she’s alright.” Ariel spoke taking her phone out from a small clutch bag she was carrying with her.

“But. I’m waiting out here for her. I don’t. I’m worried about both of them.” She admitted going to sit on the hallway floor her back pressed to the wall. With a sigh Ji Hoo joined her.

“We’re all worried.” Ji Hoo said to her.

“But you can’t allow yourself to come between their problems. It’s their problem. They’re the ones who need to resolve it.”

“But. I don’t think Yi Jeong is ready. There’s just too much going on don’t you think?” Ariel questioned.

 

While Ji Hoo agreed he felt like things would change and tried to explain that to Ariel.

“Maybe. But they can handle it. Ga Eul is good for Yi Jeong.”  
“I know that. But. Yi J enough isn’t ready to face that and even though I care for him and he is my cousin Ga Eul is like a sister. I’ve cared about her longer.”  
“I understand.” Ji Hoo tells her.

“My mom says…”  
“I. She says things won’t be settled any time soon and I’m worried. I don’t think either of them can take much more of this.” Ariel spoke, sadness in her eyes as she looked at Ji Hoo.

“I agree.”

“But this isn’t up to you or I. This is between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and if tonight and this moment is anything it’s and indication that things should get better. You just have to trust both of them.” Ji Hoo said to Ariel.

 

{G}

Ga Eul had called herself a cab and was simply waiting outside of the Karaoke bar. It was late now and she was in no mood to be out and having fun with her friends. That feeling of wanting to cry and just disappear was still on her chest and seeing Yi Jeong; being ignored by him only caused this pain to increase. She’d wanted to have fun but Ga Eul had to admit to herself she hadn’t really tried. Sighing she waved at the cab that was approaching. The sound of the car door clicking open was heard and Ga Eul reached to open the door.

“Ga Eul-yang!”  


Feeling her heart stop Ga Eul turned to look at Yi Jeong who jogged toward her, closing the cab door in order to stop her from going in.

“Sorry. I’ll drive her home.” Yi Jeong spoke to the cab driver, handing him some money to the man inside the cab who quickly left. Ga Eul’s heart was racing and there was so much that was going on inside her head and yet, no words came out of her mouth.

 

Biting her lip, she looked at Yi Jeong who avoided eye contact with her. A heavy cloud of unease filled the cold night air and uncomfortable silence followed. What would he say to her? Ga Eul wondered what she would say. There was so much she had wanted to tell Yi Jeong, so much that she wanted to ask and yet it all felt jumbled inside her head and her throat seemed to close.

 

There was an awkward chuckle that escaped Yi Jeong’s lips while he rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly. It took him a moment but then he looked at Ga Eul.

“Sorry about that. I. Needed to talk to you.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“I can drive you home after this if you’d like?”

 

Feeling her phone vibrate Ga Eul took it out only to see text messages from both Ariel and Jae Ha asking where she was. Quickly she typed back a reply and giving an excuse to both Ariel and Jae Ha that she’d gone to the bathroom and would come back in later before turning back to Yi Jeong.

“Sorry Sunbae. Ariel’s wondering where I am and. I think we should head back inside.” Ga Eul whispered. Mainly because she felt like things were too awkward between her and Yi Jeong at the moment for them to be alone.

“You don’t have to worry about taking me home. Jae Ha will drive Ariel and I back since we do live beside one another.” Ga Eul spoke trying to head inside only for Yi Jeong to catch her arm.

“Ga Eul-yang. Do you want to go on a date with me?”  


The question took Ga Eul by surprised and she turned to look at Yi Jeong who avoided her eyes.

“A date?”  
“We missed it last time. I missed it. But. I was hoping to make it up to you. Just one date.”  
“And the girl?” Ga Eul found herself asking.  
“She’s fine. I just. Just one date Ga Eul-yang. If you don’t want to see me again. I’ll understand.” Yi Jeong spoke.

 

“Can I think about it?” Ga Eul questioned Yi Jeong who nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ga Eul” Yi Jeong spoke before walking away from her and heading to his car. Ga Eul watched him drive away and there was a feeling inside her chest which she could not push away. Worry. Something was telling her nothing was right and yet could it be?

 

Heading to back inside Ga Eul walked down the hallway only to find both Ariel and Ji Hoo sitting on the floor their backs pressed to the wall. Ariel was sleeping soundly with her head resting on Ji Hoo’s shoulder. Ji Hoo on the other hand quietly sat beside Ariel and Ga Eul found herself smiling as she quietly observed. Ji Hoo was looking at her friend with a soft smile he seemed to whisper something to her which Ga Eul could not hear but as he did so Ji Hoo reached to fix Ariel’s red bangs that had fallen to her eyes. There was a look in Ji Hoo’s eyes which ere warm and king and Ga Eul found herself smiling.

 

She was glad for her friend and there was no doubt in her mind that something was definitely sparking between her best friend and the quiet white knight of F4. At the same time, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. It felt like things were finally working out for Ariel who had been hurt and shut out by most people. But Ji Hoo didn’t seem to treat her the same way others did. Including herself and Jae Ha. Ga Eul was glad. But she wished the same would be for her and Yi Jeong.

 

Yi Jeong who she loved and yet she could not fully comprehend him. Just this morning and for the past few days Yi Jeong had been ignoring her. The image of him and that girl from school caused Ga Eul’s heart to be squished and pain to fill her lungs. Still, whatever this was she needed to ride this with Yi Jeong. Good or bad. Reaching for her phone she sent Yi Jeong a simple text.

“Okay.”

 


	14. Long Night

{G}

_There’s a feeling. Deep inside her chest that just won’t go away. This place is dark but Ga Eul isn’t afraid._

_*Meow*_

_The sound of a cat is heard and Ga Eul looks ahead. Her Garfield like cat is standing in the middle of the empty hallway. Ga Eul remembers the way he would curl his tail up and swing once or twice. His eyes would lower and then he would hiss and pounce._

_The sound of a small bell rang as her cat walked._

_“Cinnamon.” Ga Eul spoke squatting down to allow the cat to walk toward her and into her arms. Ga Eul watched as her cat hissed and glared as if it annoyed him that Ga Eul was calling him. Even so he slowly climbed his way into Ga Eul’s arms and immediately began to purr._

_“I missed you too Cinnamon” Ga Eul laughed._

_“Having fun?”_

_Looking up Ga Eul found Yi Jeong standing in front of her. Standing up with her cat still in her arms she offered a smile to him._

_“A little.” Ga Eul admitted. Smiling at her, Yi Jeong reached to pet the cat in Ga Eul’s arms._

_“Are you okay Sunbae?”  
Her question was met with a smile and Yi Jeong shook his head._

_“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” She questioned._

_Once again her question was met by silence. Instead, Yi Jeong reached to caress Ga Eul’s cheek. Closing her eyes Ga Eul leaned into the touch welcoming Yi Jeong’s warmth. But just like that, when she opened her eyes he was gone._

_Looking down at the cat in her arms she sighed._

_“Why is he like this even in my dreams?” She questioned._

_“Dreams are portals to our own thoughts and truths Ga Eul.”  
Standing in front of Ga Eul was Ariel her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a short strapless pink dress that just reached above her knees. To Ga Eul Ariel now looked like a ballerina with her flats and the way she was standing as if ready to leap at any second._

_“Maybe.” Ga Eul replied._

_“Honestly.” Jae Ha spoke dressed as a nutcracker._

_“Definitely.” Ga Eul corrected herself and causing her friends to smile at her._

_“Come on then. You’re late again. Punctuality doesn’t seem to be your forte in dreams” Ariel spoke taking Ga Eul by the hand. Cinnamon jumping out of Ga Eul’s arms in the process._

_“Don’t tell me I’ll be split in half again?” Ga Eul spoke thinking of her half dress._

_“No. He needs the entire you this time.” Jae Ha spoke following them._

_“Besides. We’ve already changed your clothes silly.” Ariel spoke._

_Looking down at herself Ga Eul was shocked to find that she indeed had changed. She was in a sky blue sparkly dress that fell a little below her knees cascading in small little uneven ripples. around her. Her hair had been curled and filled with small sparkles._

_“Ariel!”_  
“Jae Ha”  
“Wait!” Ga Eul spoke while being dragged to a familiar hallway. She could already hear music playing louder as they got closer.

_“You’ll be fine.” Jae Ha spoke when the door opened._

_There were many people around all looking at her and then Jae Ha extended his arm to Ga Eul who took it and held on to Jae Ha nervously._

_“Have fun.” Ariel whispered just as a masked man came to get her and Ariel smiled brightly._

_“New York!” Ariel mouthed with excitement to Ga Eul as she was led away. From far away Ga Eul could also see Ji Hoo there was a sad expression in his eyes which made Ga Eul feel bad for him._

_“Come on. I have to take you to your date.” Jae Ha spoke leading Ga Eul into the dancehall people parting left and right until she stopped in the middle._

_Music continued to play but no one was dancing. Only staring at Ga Eul who felt more than a little overexposed at the moment. Smiling awkwardly, she felt added pressure when Jae Ha walked away and into the crowd of people. Her heart was raising so fast Ga Eul thought it would jump out of her chest._

_“May I have this dance Ga Eul-yang?”_

_Ga Eul could immediately feel butterflies in her stomach, a blush to her cheeks and she had to suppress a smile which she felt come on upon hearing Yi Jeong’s voice._

_“Sunbae.”_

_Offering Ga Eul a charming smile which melted Ga Eul in place Yi Jeong took her hand. His hair was perfectly styled while he wore a white suit. Shyly Ga Eul took Yi Jeong’s offered hand. With a smile Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul’s hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss._

_It was hard to breathe for Ga Eul and when she finally did breathe she released a nervous breath._

_Feeling Yi Jeong pulling her closer Ga Eul felt her breath hitch. Everyone around appeared to fade away as if there was no one else in the room but she and Yi Jeong._

_“Having fun Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asked with a smile which caused Ga Eul to laugh._

_“Yes.” She answered._

_“Good.” Yi Jeong spoke pulling Ga Eul closer to him so their bodies were practically pressed against the other. Ga Eul could feel herself give in when Yi Jeong reached to caress her cheek. Closing her eyes, she awaited his kiss._

_*Ring*_

The sound of the bell caused Ga Eul to sit up from her seat startled. Blushing she realized she’d fallen asleep for the last period of her class. Looking around she was glad no one seemed to notice and quickly gathered her things and headed outside of the classroom. Heading to her locker where she had agreed to meet with both Jae Kyung and Jan Di.

“Hi.” Ga Eul spoke to both Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

“Hey.” They both answered with a smile.

“Are you really alright with us coming to your house Ga Eul?” Jan Di questioned.

“Yes.”  
“Ariel will be there too. She’ll come a little later.” Ga Eul spoke though her mind continued to go to her dream. She could feel a blush coming on and Ga Eul tried to hide behind her hair a bit; glad that Yi Jeong had not attended school today.

 

It had been earlier that morning that she’d received a message which told her Yi Jeong was at home. Mainly because Il Hyun had been called to the school by Jae Hee to talk about Yi Jeong. Whatever was going on Ga Eul was just glad that Yi Jeong seemed to be getting back to himself.

“Come on. Just give our driver your address.” Jae Kyung spoke.

 

{Jae Hee}

 

Jae Hee didn’t need to speak much in fact as she sat in her office she could already see Ga Eul leave with Jae Kyung and Jan Di. There was a smile on Ga Eul’s face and a look in her eyes that any woman who had ever been in love could recognize. She thought of Yi Jeong and Il Hyun both of them had been in her childhood. Il Hyun had always been her best friend. She remembers Yi Jeong who for most of his childhood had often been a conservative child and like many little brothers Yi Jeong worshipped Il Hyun.

 

The door of her office opened and Il Hyun walked in offering a kind smile to Jae Hee; which she returned.

“Have a seat.” Jae Hee spoke motioning for Il Hyun to take a seat. Sitting at her desk Jae Hee reached for a porcelain coffee pot and served fresh coffee to Il Hyun causing the man to chuckle.

“What is it?”  
“Nothing I just think it’s a bit ironic that your serving the man that owns a coffee shop coffee” Il Hyun spoke causing Jae Hee to laugh lightly.

“Cream? Sugar?” She asked to which Il Hyun nodded and watched as Jae Hee prepared his coffee.

“Thank you.” Il Hyun spoke to her raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip.

 

There was silence while Il Hyun looked at Jae Hee pensively as if deciding if he liked the coffee or not.  Then he nodded quietly.

“Not bad.”  
“But you should come to my shop sometime. I could teach you how to make a better cup of coffee” Il Hyun spoke with a smile which Jae Hee returned.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jae Hee answered.

“But. I think that for now we should talk about Yi Jeong it’s why I called you in”

“Alright.”  
“Have you talked to him. About pottery. About Ga Eul? Your parents?”

“A little. He says he’s alright. I mean.”  
“I don’t really know what to say. I can only relate to him to a certain level. He’s changed so much over the years and. Our parents don’t exactly make things easier for us.” Il Hyun spoke.

“Have you talked to Ga Eul then. Because if there’s anyone who understands him aside from the F4 boys I think it’s her.” Jae Hee spoke causing Il Hyun to smile.

“I think so too.”  
“He’s different. I had not seen him smile so genuinely in a long time. And I had not seen anyone worry or care for Yi Jeong as much as Ga Eul does.” Il Hyun spoke.

“I’m just glad that he’s found someone.”  


There was a look in Jae Hee’s eyes that flickered briefly before she smiled.

“And you? Have you found that person? In Eun Jae?” Jae Hee questioned.

“Of course.” Il Hyun answered with a smile.

“She’s great. We met a few years ago. And. It feels comfortable.”  
“Comfortable?” Jae Hee questioned.

“You know. I love her.”  
“Comfort and love are two very different things.”

“I would know.” Jae Hee answered.

           

For a moment she recalled her marriage which had been arranged. At first things were fine when she had met her betrothed they both did not want this marriage.  Ryan was a nice man. He was kind, and they understood each other. Shared their burdens with one another. It was comfortable to be together. But love?

“Love would come later,” They would tell themselves.

           

There was no way out of their marriage. Jae Hee wasn’t as fortunate as her brother Jun Pyo who was head over heels in love with Geum Jan Di. Even so Jae Hee understood her duty as the eldest daughter much like Ryan knew his as an only so. So they went forward with the marriage. While they had been friends to a certain extant neither of them knew enough about one another to truly be happy. With his work Ryan left Jae Hee alone for the most part. It was how Jae Hee found herself feeling lonelier then she had ever been.

 

Without her family, her friends, or people around her that cared for her Jae Hee felt so out of place. Sure there were times when Ryan was at her side. But that did not make her feel any better. It would be a few months later that she saw it in Ryan’s eyes. He’d met a nice woman she was a music teacher. When Ryan asked her for a divorce Jae Hee couldn’t refuse him. He was going against everything and everyone for the person he loved and Jae Hee was not going to be an obstacle.

 

“Jae Hee?” Il Hyun questioned when she had remained quiet for a long time and there was an obvious look of pain in her eyes which she immediately masked.

“Right. Just take care of yourself. And Yi Jeong.” Jae Hee spoke with a strained smile.

 

{A}

Class was uneventful. Most days Ariel tried to blend in with the crowd of students but for the most part she felt like she stuck out like a fly in the milk. Most of her classes were alone and she was lucky to have at least one or two classes with Jae Ha. They would meet for lunch but not always.

 

Jae Ha tended to be very social and everyone liked talking to him. He was Mr. Popular in school but that did not mean she got a free pass by association. Currently they were both in study period. The teacher had stepped out and everyone was now talking. Jae Ha who was sitting in front of her was busy trying to cram a few more calculus equations down since he had a test tomorrow morning. 

 

Ariel wasn’t really good at math but she tried her best and studied as hard as she could. Her goal was to one-day travel to New York and study photography. Of course then there was him. The person whom her mother had always told her was tied to her destiny. New York guy. While she daydreamed quietly a wad of paper was suddenly and purposefully thrown in her direction hitting her head and bouncing off her and on to Jae Ha’s open book.

 

Bowing her head and biting her lip Ariel tried to pretend as if nothing happened though Jae Ha was the one that looked up and glared. Grabbing the ball of paper and crumbling it.

“Assholes.” Jae Ha muttered underneath his breath.

“You alright Ariel?” He questioned.

“I’m fine.” She spoke with a bright smile motioning for him to get back to his books.

 

Looking down at her bag Ariel reached for her camera and smiled. She’d taken so many good pictures at Karaoke. She had enjoyed putting on a wig and pretending to be someone else. It was fun to dress up. Her favorite picture was of her and Ji Hoo. She’d asked Jae Ha to hold her camera and take a picture while she sang with him.

 

Having lots of memories was important to her. Ariel had never really had so many friends and her heart seemed so full when she was with F4. She was always smiling, always feeling happy and comfortable to not be judged for being her. As she scanned through her pictures she laughed softly at how awkward Ji Hoo had seemed as he sang with her. He looked so serious and uncomfortable but it made her smile anyways.

 

Another paper ball was thrown her way and she looked to see the usual group of kids that most often picked on her laughing. Autumn, Ha Na, Summer, Gook, Ray, and Joon

“Open it.” Autumn mouthed to her. There was an ire feeling that washed over Ariel.

“You’re dead!” The note read.

Turning to look at them she watched them laugh and when Jae Ha turned to look at her knowingly Ariel offered a weak smile and discretely stuffed the ball of paper in her satchel.

 

The bell rang causing Ariel to jump. Quickly she gathered her things waiting for Jae Ha and hoping that her tormentors would just leave her alone.

“I’m staying for a project today.”  
“I can wait.” Ariel spoke.

“It’ll take too long you’ll get bored.”  
“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Ariel whispered feeling her heart sink when Jae Ha left. She could see her tormentors; boys and girls walk out and she waited until she was sure they were out of the building.

 

Heading out the door of the classroom. Ariel made sure to take the back door outside of the building and then head out of school through the back. Her heart feels uneasy a she sneaks out of school looking around and hoping that no one sees her. It is only when she’s out of school and walking down the street that she can finally breathe.

“Lee!”

When she hears her name Ariel can only speed walk. Looking both ways while she hears her last name called once again. She can see out of the corner of her eye that they’re running towards her.

“Crap.” She thinks and without hesitation she takes off into a run.

 

She’s afraid. Knowing exactly where this is headed. A beating. Ariel has always gotten the short end of the stick wherever she’s gone. Crossing the street and pushing past people she takes a left turn on the busy street. They’re gaining on her. She thinks of taking her phone out and calling someone feeling stupid for not staying or telling Jae Ha.

“Come back here Lee!”

 

Her feet are burning and she’s out of breath when she turns right turn. Not noticing she’s lost a shoe. She gasps when she sees the boys come up in front of her.

“What did you think? That we wouldn’t catch you Lee?”  
Turning she can already see the girls coming and she runs straight into an alley only to fall on her knees. Struggling Ariel stands up only to find herself surrounded. One of the boys, Gook glares at her and pushes her.

 

When her back harshly hits the fence she winces already feeling bruises.

“What do you want?” She questions holding on to her bag tightly.

“Nothing. I just hate freaks.” He answers.

“We saw you at the Karaoke bar.” Summer speaks.

“What are you doing hanging out with the richest people in our society?” Ha Na asks her eyes angry yet her voice is calm.

“I bet you crazy witchcraft loving mother did something so that you could gain the attention of F4”

“I didn’t do anything. My mother didn’t do anything.” Ariel speaks up.

“Shut up” Autumn snapped raising her hand up as if to hit Ariel and when she flinches the rest of the group laughs.

“You’re going to stay away from them. People like you deserve nothing more than to be alone. You’re a freak Lee.”

 

There was a feeling deep inside Ariel, one which told her that she’d had enough of all of this. Just when she was feeling happy. Just when she was making good memories which she would treasure for the rest of her life.

“No.”  
“I’m not going to do that and you can’t stop me from hanging out with my friends.”  
“You can beat me up all you want but I won’t let you terrorize me”

Anger flashed in the Autumn’s eyes and then she turned to one of the boys; Ray.

“Take her bag.” Autumn ordered. Without much conviction Ray simply moved forward and grabbed on to the strap of the bag. Shaking her head and afraid Ariel held tightly on to her bag pulling back.

 

Ariel could feel the force in which her bag was being pulled because it was draped across her right shoulder. Finally, the boy had enough and pushed Ariel hard enough for her to fall on her butt. With a smirk the boy pulled the satchel away from Ariel causing her to wince the strap was pulled harshly off her neck with so much force that it felt like she’d been burned by it. The bag was tossed between all of them while Ariel forced away tears and tried to catch her bag.

“Let’s see what you have inside here Lee?” Joon spoke.

“Don’t touch my things” Ariel spoke trying to take the bag away only to have a Ha Na and Ray hold her back while her bag was emptied out.

 

Her bag contents fell out and with it her camera was smashed with how hard it fell.

“My camera” She cried causing the people around her to laugh.

“Aww. She’s crying.” Autumn mocked walking over to Ariel who was let go by the people restraining her.

“Stay away from F4 especially Ji Hoo Oppa” The girl spoke moving closer to Ariel and causing her to fall when she backed away.

“Stay away!” Autumn shouted raising her hand up to hit Ariel.

 

The roar of a motorcycle was heard which caused Autumn to stop and everyone else seemed to part; startled when the motorcycle stopped in front of them.

“Sempai.” Ariel spoke in amazement when Ji Hoo got off his motorcycle. Without a word he walked toward her.

“Let’s go” He spoke to Ariel. Who nodded but reached to get her things.

“Leave it.” He spoke to her.

“I can’t leave my camera.” Ariel spoke to him taking the camera in her hands. Without another word Ji Hoo took her hand and led her away from the crowd of people only to stop a few steps away from them.

“Leave her alone. This is my one and only warning. Or I won’t be so forgiving next time” Ji Hoo warned.

“Why her she’s a freak?” Summer said while Ji Hoo handed Ariel his helmet.

“She isn’t a freak.” Ji Hoo said helping Ariel on his motorcycle and driving away with her.

 

No one spoke a word Ariel didn’t really have the courage to ask Ji Hoo anything but held onto him tightly feeling tears falling from her eyes. Ji Hoo had saved her. When they finally came to a stop it was at a mansion she recognized.

“Why are we here?” Ariel questioned quietly after wiping away her tears. Ji Hoo on the other hand pretended as if he had not seen her crying or felt tears on his back while driving her to his house.

“I’m suppose to go home. Ga Eul needs help picking something to wear for her date with Yi Jeong.”

“You need to get cleaned up first.” He answered her. Looking down at herself Ariel finally noticed the blood dripping from her knee and she had not noticed she’d also lost a shoe.

“Oh. It’s nothing big.” She spoke offering Ji Hoo a bright smile.

“I really should go home. I’ll get cleaned up there.”  
  
She was about to leave when Ji Hoo caught hold of her arm.

“Stay. I came to find you because I need your help with something.”

“What is it?” Ariel questioned.

“Come inside first.” Ji Hoo answered.

“Okay.” Ariel spoke finally giving in.

Leading her inside his home Ji Hoo took her toward his living room.

“I’ll give you some clothes to change into. These clothes are dirty.”

“It’s alright.” Ariel answered quietly.

“I’ll go get the first-aid kit.” Ji Hoo spoke to Ariel.

 

It took longer than Ariel anticipated and she simply sat on the couch quietly. When Ji Hoo did come back there was a small first-aid kit with him and a gift bag which she recognized.

“I put some of my old clothes in there for you to change into when I’m done.” Ji Hoo said to her.

“And the pair of shoes I bought for you last time at the fair.”

“Alright.” Ariel answered quietly.

 

Careful Ji Hoo took Ariel’s right leg and using an antiseptic wipe and began to clean the blood that had now dried down Ariel’s leg. He wasn’t asking her questions which caught her off guard. Normally people fussed over her when this happened and Ariel hated it. She hated when people worried about her. She hated that people were also hurt because of her or that they felt guilt for her being weak. But though Ji Hoo was taking care of her by cleaning her up he really wasn’t making a big deal.

 

When he took some alcohol in order to clean her knee Ariel winced and Ji Hoo simply blew on it carefully.

“Thank you.” Ariel spoke to Ji Hoo quietly who did not speak and instead reached for a small Band-Aid to place on Ariel’s knee.

“Hands.” Ji Hoo spoke firmly to Ariel who did as she was told. Carefully Ji Hoo turned Ariel’s hands, cleaning her palm with a few wipes.

“I fell when I was running I didn’t even notice when my shoe was gone.” She spoke.

 

Quietly she winced when he applied medicine to her hands where her skin had been scrapped by the pavement on the street when she fell.

“It’s a shame.” Ariel spoke; reaching for her camera once Ji Hoo was done cleaning her hands.

“I loved this camera. It brought me good memories.” She thought to herself trying to get it to turn on. Sighing she looked down at it sadly. She had saved so much money in order to get this camera and had worked hard to take care of it.

“It’s just a camera. You can always get another.”  
Surprised at hearing Ji Hoo’s voice so close to her Ariel looked up and was startled to see Ji Hoo’s face so close to hers.

“Sempai?”

 

He was so close to her face. Ariel was unsure what to think and her mind went completely blank.

“There’s a bruise.”

“What?” Ariel managed to say.

“On your neck. There’s a bruise.” Ji Hoo pointed out moving away from Ariel. Reaching to touch her neck Ariel winced.

“He pulled my bag too hard.” Ariel muttered to herself.

“I’ve lost all my school supplied too.” She added. Smiling to Ji Hoo she simply reached for the bag that Ji Hoo had placed beside her and stood up.

“Where’s your bathroom? I should change and get going. I don’t want to keep Ga Eul waiting.” Ariel said to Ji Hoo.

“Down the hall last door to your right.”

 

{J.H}

 

“Done” Ariel spoke coming back after a few minutes. Ji Hoo had given her a pair of old clothes he had lying around. He tried to find the smallest pair of clothes he owned but it still seemed to big for Ariel. The black hoodie he’s given her looked like it was swallowing her up and fell past her knees. The gray sweatpants were bunched up and looked too big for her. Ariel reminded him of a child playing dress up with her father’s clothes.

 

The bruises and wounds were no longer visible. Ji Hoo tried his best not to show his anger. There was a look in Ariel’s eye which he understood. The way she had smiled also told him she didn’t want to worry him. He’d been in the exact same place when his parents had passed and he hated people fussing over him. Just like they’d done when Seo Hyun had left.

 

“So what did you want?” Ariel asks looking up at him.

“It’s my grandfather’s birthday today and while I’ve already gotten a gift I thought you could help me with the cake and maybe stay for dinner?”  
“He wants things done from scratch and I’m not that great in the kitchen.”  
“Alright.” Ariel answered with a smile.

“Can I borrow your phone I can’t find mine I think it’s still on the street.” Ariel spoke bitting her lip.

“Alright.” Ji Hoo answered handing her his phone.

 

With a smile Ariel took the phone and dialed Ga Eul’s number.

“Sorry. Something came up.”  
“Yes. I’m with Ji Hoo Sempai.” Ariel continued.

Watching Ariel JI Hoo could not help but think about his grandfather. The old man was crazy. His grandfather had ordered him to invite Ariel to dinner. He had an incline of why his grandfather had asked this of him but Ji Hoo could not understand why his grandfather was trying to play matchmaker.

 

He was still no over Seo Hyun and the last thing on his mind was to start dating anyone. He liked Ariel, she seemed like a nice girl but beyond friendship. Ji Hoo was sure that nothing would happen.

 

{G}

 

“She’s not coming is she?” Jan Di spoke knowingly.

The girls had been in Ga Eul’s house about and hour and there was no sign of Ariel. When Ga Eul called her cell phone it would go straight to voicemail. At first Ga Eul was worried about Ariel’s safety but it seemed as though Ariel was with Ji Hoo.

“She’s not coming. Ji Hoo Sunbae went to pick her up from school. It’s his grandfather’s birthday.” Ga Eul explained causing both Jan Di and Jae Kyung to smile.

“It think this is good.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“What do you mean?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you don’t see it Ga Eul.” Jan Di spoke.

“See what?” She asked.

“Ariel and Ji Hoo.” Jae Kyung spoke.

 

Keeping quiet Ga Eul was unsure what to say. She couldn’t really pretend that she knew nothing was going on between her best friend and the white knight of F4. But her friend hadn’t confirmed anything and as far as Ga Eul knew Ariel was still head over heels for her mystery guy in New York and Ji Hoo; he was still heartbroken over Seo Hyun.

“What about Seo Hyun?” Ga Eul questioned.

“That never really took off.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“Yeah. Besides Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo were never anything more than friends and honestly speaking Seo Hyun was more like a sister or even a mother to Ji Hoo. You remember don’t you Jan Di?” Jae Kyung asked Jan Di who nodded in agreement.

“But that doesn’t really mean Ariel has a chance or that they like each other.” Ga Eul spoke.

“We know” Jae Kyung and Jan Di both answered.

“But they somehow seem perfect together. I think they mellow each other out. Like a positive and a negative. You need both.” Jan Di explained.

“When you get to know their personalities though” Jae Kyung began giggling.

“Ariel is bubbly and Ji Hoo is rather calm but they’re good together. The look good together too.”

“But enough about them.” Jan Di spoke interrupting Jae Kyung.

“Let’s finish picking what you’ll wear tonight.” Jan Di spoke causing Ga Eul to blush.

 

It was then that her phone dinged and she received a message from Yi Jeong.

“Is that him?” Jae Kyung teased causing Ga Eul to blush.

“Picking you up at 8”

Ga Eul’s heart fluttered uncontrollably and smiled.

“Come on let’s just get you ready.” Jan Di encouraged with a smile.

 

There were jitters inside her stomach while Ga Eul was getting ready. She wasn’t the type to want to fee over glamorized. Ga Eul wanted to be herself with Yi Jeong and hoped that he too would feel the same way with her. She wore a red coat, her make up was light and her silky straight hair cascaded down her back. A car pulled up in front of her house which Ga Eul immediately recognized as Yi Jeong orange lotus.

“We’ll see you tomorrow Ga Eul.” Jan Di spoke walking out of the house and heading towards another parked car where a driver was waiting for both Jae Kyung and Jan Di.

“Call us. Tell us everything.” Jae Kyung spoke with a smile. Nodding to her friends quietly she watched them leave and then turned to walk in Yi Jeong’s direction.

 

Her parents weren’t all that fond of Yi Jeong yet and Ga Eul knew it wasn’t without reason. Still, they both did not come out to greet Yi Jeong and it was clear to her that they both still did not approve of him.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke smiling at her as he opened the car door for her. With a smile Ga Eul simply got inside the car.

“Hello Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke quietly to Yi Jeong who offered he another smile.

“Shall we go?” Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul who nodded.

 

Her heart continued to race but at the same time there was a sinking feeling deep inside her that seemed to get worse. It had taken her a moment to realize that Yi Jeong had been looking straight through her not at her. This feeling inside her only deepened when she realized that he’d also used that fake smile with her one again.  So many things were running through Ga Eul’s head which made her realize this had all just been her wishful thinking and nothing more than that. Yi Jeong was still not himself.

“We’re here.” Yi Jeong announced to her confirming what her heart was begging her to listen to.

 

They stood in front of a club and when Yi Jeong pulled her out of his car and led her inside. Ga Eul knew. This was going to be a very long night. Yi Jeong stopped talking to her immediately after leading her to a table in the back of the club. Women began to progressively pass by and Yi Jeong would smile charmingly at them and wave. Ga Eul’s insides could only twist more and more as if someone was taking a knife and twisting it inside her stomach. Her throat had dried to the point it began to ache and drinking something was not lessening that pain.

 

Two women in particular, both very beautiful pushed passed her in order to get to sit beside Yi Jeong who had not talked, nor looked at her through out the night. She’d become invisible and silently stood up. Making her way toward the bathroom she washed her hands somehow she felt like she was in some sort of alternate universe and she just wanted to go home. She couldn’t bare this any longer her perseverance was now cracking and before it did crumble she would go home. She needed time to think about what to do. She refused to cry because she knew that Yi Jeong was going to push her and hurt her and she did not want this side of Yi Jeong to win.

 

 

Heading out Ga Eul was about to call Jae Ha but was stopped by Yi Jeong who offered her a smile.

“You can’t leave yet Ga Eul yang.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“There’s still another place we need to be.”  


{J.H}

 

Ariel was smiling and quietly chatting to Ji Hoo’s grandfather who was laughing at the many jokes Ariel was telling him. She’d helped him make dinner and a homemade caked which turned out better than Ji Hoo had expected.

“My mom is a great cook and she could be a pastry chef herself.” Ariel had said to him.

 

Laughter filled the room once again and Ji Hoo turned to look at his Grandfather who was smiling brightly.

“I like her.” His grandfather spoke to him while Ariel offered him a smile.

“Tell me Ariel. What do you think about my grandson?”

“Well…”  
“I think Ji Hoo Sempai is quite… serious.”  
“Serious?” His Grandfather questioned.

“What about handsome?”

“Grandpa” Ji Hoo spoke causing Ariel to giggle.

“That too.” She added.

“But I feel that Ji Hoo Sempai’s seriousness adds to him being handsome.”

Offering Ji Hoo a cheeky wink she smiled at his grandfather.

“Tell me young lady. Would you be willing to date my grandson.”  
“Grandpa”  
“I’m sorry Ariel. My grandfather is overstepping.” Ji Hoo spoke to her.

 

“It’s fine really.” Ariel answered.

“But I think when it comes to matters of the heart. You can’t really force anything. It has to come naturally. Love is complicated especially when your heart already belongs to someone else.”  
“Does that also apply to you?” Ji Hoo’s grandfather asked.

“Yes.” Ariel answered with a smile.

 

Ariel’s words gave Ji Hoo a lot to think about. He knew what Ariel though and what her mother had said and yet, he could not believe that she was wishing for someone and loving someone whom she did not know anything about. Then again, who was he to judge when he himself was in what could only be described as a one sided dead end love. At least Ariel was sure her love would lead to a happy future. But he… he was stuck with feelings that would never be reciprocated.

 

He hadn’t said much as he dropped her home and when she got off his motorcycle as she stood in front of her house she smiled.

“I had a good time. So thank you.”

“For everything.” Ariel spoke and Ji Hoo knew what she meant.

“I’m sorry about my grandfather.”  
“I understand.”  
“He just wants to see you happy.”  
“I know. I just don’t want you to be in that uncomfortable position.” He answered.

“I’m alright. Besides I was honest. You love someone else and I”  
“New York.” He ended for her.

“Yes.” Ariel answered.

“So can we agree then. Just friends.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“Just friends.” Ariel answered with a smile.

“Good night sempai.” Ariel answered while Ji Hoo watched her head inside her house.

“Just friends.” He repeated to himself.

 

{Y.J}

 

He was ruining it. Everything that he’d wished to have with Ga Eul. Everything that he wanted to say to her truly. Yi Jeong was ruining it all. He couldn’t bare to move forward and there was something stopping him physically and emotionally from wanting any more. That morning he’d had a few drinks which would numb his pain of an empty house. His friends couldn’t really understand and when it came down to it. He was the only one who could not see himself with a future. Pottery was gone. He remembered that morning. Waking up remembering what he’d asked Ga Eul in a moment of weakness. When that part of himself was struggling.

 

He couldn’t allow himself to wish. So he had to destroy it. Deep within himself he buried that wishful part and hardened his insides so that only a cold hard shell would remain. But he needed to forget about a future that had now been destroyed. So he started with what he knew was no longer coming back. Pottery.

 

Taking a hammer, he started smashing everything. Destroying anything that he had once built. Every piece that had once brought comfort was now a bitter reminder of what could have been. It was a future he no longer had. Even if on the inside a small part of him was screaming at him to stop this it was too late.

 

_“So you’ll come?” Yi Jeong asked his father that morning when he had seen him at home. Another one of those rare occasions._

 

His father hadn’t said much and Yi Jeong was glad for that. He could see surprise in his father’s eyes when he’d brought Ga Eul over she’d quietly and politely bowed. Introducing herself. His father offered a charming smile the way he always did when meeting a beautiful woman. Of course, there was curiosity in his eyes as he looked at Ga Eul but he smiled anyway and told Ga Eul she was free to order what she liked.

 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Yi Jeong asked his father who was quiet.

“Just your type is she not?” He asked again.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke up while his father was silent not speaking a word but tense and unsure as to what Yi Jeong was doing.

There was a thumping inside his head which was screaming at him to stop but he continued taking Ga Eul’s hand tightly.

“If you want. I can give her to you.”  
“She’ll be a gift.”

Yi Jeong suddenly felt Ga Eul rip her hand away and before he could process what was happening she’d spilled a glass of water on his head.

“Excuse me.” Ga Eul spoke calmly bowing to Yi Jeong’s s father and heading out.

His father who had remained calm finally spoke.

“Today. You crossed the line.”

 

{G}  
There was only one person Ga Eul knew would come. No questions asked. Nothing more to say. So she did. Within minutes Jae Ha had come to get her. When he arrived there was nothing said instead he enveloped her in a hug tightly. There was a feeling deep within her which wished for her to cry but Ga Eul gulped her feelings down forcefully even when the knot in her throat continued to tighten.

“Let’s go.” Jae Ha spoke quietly. Opening the car door for Ga Eul Jae Ha then proceeded to get in the car himself.

 

The roar of the engine was heard and Ga Eul got lost in her thoughts. She felt broken and so hurt. To the point where she did not know if she could recover from this. Humiliation. Because to her it meant that Yi Jeong did not care for her. That he chose and wanted to hurt her in a way that she had not even fathomed. His pain was pushing him to hurt others. People that cared for him. People that loved him. And she was one of them.

 

She couldn’t understand why Yi Jeong was so keen on pushing people away but she just couldn’t handle this. She’d tried to be there or him but he wasn’t allowing her and maybe it was time to give up. She’d been trying to reach that part of Yi Jeong and she’d had no such luck. Why was this happening. She turned to Jae Ha who was busy driving and she wondered if she’d be this hurt if she still had feeling for Jae Ha. At least with him there wasn’t this much pain and Ga Eul laughed at herself.

 

Maybe she just wasn’t lucky in love. Period. She thought of what Mrs. Lee had said to her about finding love and she wondered if love was for her at all. All that Ga Eul felt she was good at was falling in love with the wrong people. Why was she always having unrequited love?

“We’re here.” Jae Ha spoke quietly. Looking up Ga Eul realized it was the playground a few blocks away from their house.

“Come on.” Jae Ha spoke taking her hand and leading her towards the small tower where they would climb in order to get to the slide.

 

Quietly, Ga Eul followed after him. The night wasn’t as bright as usual stars were out, but there was too much fog to truly see the night sky or the full moon.

“How many times did we come here to play?” Jae Ha asked Ga Eul who offered a kind smile.

“Too many to count. You and your brother would always race down the slide and you’d scrape your knees too much from all that shoving you did to one another.”  
“True.” Jae Ha spoke with a smile.

“You always liked to play in the sand and make cakes and sandcastles. Your mom would always push you on the swing.” Jae Ha said to her.

“I liked the swing. I pretended to fly. I liked the wind in my hair and I wanted to imagine that I could touch the clouds.”  
“I found Cinnamon here.” Ga Eul continued thinking of her cat.

“That cat was more trouble than anything.” Jae Ha spoke to Ga Eul.

“You always liked to fix things.”  
“I remember when we found the cat. It scratched the heck out of you whenever you went near it even when you fed it every single day.”

“You showed it kindness and love but he was still ungrateful for all of it.”  
“Not always.” Ga Eul spoke quietly.  
“With everyone he was cold. Distant. But... with me he was kind and loving once he trusted me. I loved him. But do you know what hurt the most when he left?” Ga Eul asked tears welling up in her eyes.

“Our times of happiness felt so short.”

 

Without a word Jae Ha hugged Ga Eul tightly allowing her to cling to him and cry to he hearts content. The night was silent and the air cold. This was the way Ga Eul had ended her night.


	15. Chapter 15

{G}

Ga Eul felt sick. She felt nauseous, her head was pounding loudly and her chest felt as if an elephant was currently sitting on top of it. Her eyes were red and her nose was stuffy. Was she really sick? Did she happen to catch a cold?

“No.” Ga Eul thought to herself while gazing in the mirror. She’d spent the entire night bawling her eyes out on her bed. There were traces of tissues hidden under her bed mainly because she did not want her mother or her father to know that things had gone so bad the past night out with Yi Jeong.

 

Her mother had come knocking at her door that morning and Ga Eul had told her she had not been feeling well. Her mother hadn’t said much simply touched her forehead and then she nodded.

“You can stay home.” She had told her.

 

Whether her mother had actually believed that she was sick or not Ga Eul did not really care. She didn’t want to go to school. Both Jan Di and Jae Kyung had been calling her nonstop for the past three hours but Ga Eul did not want to answer questions from anyone. She’d made up her mind that if Yi Jeong did not want to see her she was not going to force him. But he had just gone to far and she truly now wanted nothing to do with him.

                                                     

Remembering what he’d said to her and what had happened Ga Eul shut her eyes tightly. Forcing tears to stay inside her not wanting to cry anymore. Her throat was dry and she had no strength to keep crying any longer. There was a knock on her window and Ga Eul looked up to see Jae Ha and Ariel. By the look Ariel gave her Ga Eul knew that Jae Ha had told her something had happened between her and Yi Jeong again.

 

She didn’t want them to know just yet. Though she stayed out with Jae Ha she had not spoken much about what happened and knew had she told Jae Ha he would no doubt go in search of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul did not want that. Forcing a teary smile Ga Eul moved to her window, opening it and allowing her friends to come in.

“We come baring gifts.” Ariel whispered. In her hand she had a large basket. Jae Ha had his school bag and both he and Ariel were in their school uniform.

“Your parents?” Jae Ha questioned.

“Dads at work and my mom. She went out for the day to visit a friend.”

“Great. Lets set up in the living room.” Ariel spoke with a smile.

“I’ll go.” Jae Ha spoke heading out of Ga Eul’s room and closing the door behind him leaving Ariel and Ga Eul alone.

 

For a moment it was silent Ga Eul could not really speak she didn’t want to say anything to her friend at the moment what could she say.

“It’ll be alright Ga Eul.” Ariel whispered.

“You know. Whatever it is you chose to do from now on I’ll also take your side. Even if it means losing new friends and a few new found family members.” Taking Ga Eul’s hand Ariel continues to speak.

“You’re my sister and you and Jae Ha are the most important people in my life after my parents. I have your back and so does Jae Ha. We’re here for you.” Ariel speaks.

           

Moved by her friends words Ga Eul smiles while tears fall from her eyes. She knows how much Ariel cares for the boys and Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Ga Eul also knows that Ariel and Ji Hoo are starting to have something special. She would never ask Ariel to give that up but the sentiment does count and it makes Ga Eul feel warmth.

“Thank you.” Ga Eul whispers hugging Ariel as tears fall from her eyes.

“But I’m not asking you to pick sides.”  
“I know. I just kind of already have.” Ariel shrugs.

“Besides I don’t see them all the time like you do avoiding them is easy.” Ariel tells her.

 

Ariel doesn’t ask but Ga Eul can tell that she wants to ask whether or not she might transfer herself back to school with her and Jae Ha. Running away seems like the easier solution but Ga Eul can’t do that to her parents. Not when they’ve worked so hard and seem so proud to have her at Shinwa. Ga Eul knows that it is her grades that have gotten her where she is and she won’t let that go for anyone.

“I’ll be fine. I have you guys and I was fine before as well.” Ga Eul spoke to her friend.

 

The door opens and Jae Ha walks in offering a smile to both girls.

“Lets start with a classic Friday the Thirteen movie.” He tells them.

“I told you not to bring that. I’ll have nightmares.” Ariel snaps.

“I’m not watching that Vampire stuff that you like it’s boring.” Jae Ha spoke back.

Watching her friend banter back and forth made Ga Eul smile.

‘Come on. I brought chocolate and lots of popcorn.” Ariel spoke to Ga Eul.

 

{Y.J}

 

“What have I done?”

These were the words that continued to spin in a loop inside of Yi Jeong’s head. The look in Ga Eul’s eyes had told him that what he had done to her was wrong. She wasn’t angry but hurt. Last night he had wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to realize that this would be the outcome in the end. He was damaged goods and she would have no future with him.

 

But why then had he felt such regret. Why had he felt worse than when this all started. Now he truly had lost just about all he truly did care about. He’d spent the entire night walking. He didn’t know how much he walked but his feet did not ache nor did his body. He’d spent the night accompanied by nothing but a bottle of whiskey which he had finished and was on his way to a place he knew he needed to go in order to forget when his phone rang.

 

“Yi Jeong where are you?”  
Woo Bin’s voice was angry and Yi Jeong could hear the rest of the guys in the back along with Jan Di and Jae Kyung but no Ga Eul. A bitter smile was placed on his lips as he realized Ga Eul had not gone to school or was at least avoiding his friends. This further emphasized the fact that he had hurt his country bumpkin.

“I don’t know.”

“Hell” He replied.

He could hear Goo Jun Pyo curse before taking the phone from Woo Bin.

“What the hell are you doing Yi Jeong. Tell us where the hell you are. Is Ga Eul with you?”

He didn’t know why he was laughing but he was. Somehow as painful as it was to laugh Yi Jeong continued to do so.

“I told her to go to hell too.” He replied.

“Yi Jeong what the fuck did you do?” Woo Bin questioned angry and panicked. Yi Jeong could hear Jan Di and Jae Kyung going nuts in the back cursing him out but he ignored it all and continued to speak.

“What I needed to do.” Yi Jeong spoke before hanging up his phone.

“I’m going to hell.” Yi Jeong muttered to himself as he stood in front of Eun Jae’s house all he could think about was finally ending all of this from where it all began.

 

He had foolishly once thought he loved this woman who had played him. Someone who had been after his money and when he opened his eyes he realized this was nothing but a real taste of the world ugliness. Stumbling he headed towards the door wishing his brother was there but when he knocked and moment later Eun Jae opened the door with a smile he knew his brother was not there.

 

Eun Jae did not speak for a moment looking at him hungrily and then wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Have you changed your mind?” She whispered in his ear pressing a chaste kiss on his neck.

“Can I come in?” He asked Eun Jae who did not speak but instead took his hand and led him inside. Yi Jeong closed the door behind them.

 

“Finally.” Eun Jae spoke kissing Yi Jeong on the lips. He felt nothing. Shutting his eyes tightly he kissed back trying to get himself in the mood for what was to come. But while Eun Jae continued to press herself closer to him and began to tug away at his coat Yi Jeong could only think of Ga Eul.

“I knew you’d come back to me. There is no one else for you but me.” Eun Jae continued.

“Don’t talk.” Yi Jeong spoke to her trying to push away doubts and Ga Eul’s face from his mind.

Eun Jae did not say anything more instead she seductively pressed kisses to Yi Jeong’s jaw and pulled him along to her bedroom.

 

Yi Jeong had been here many times before. It had been true that he had fallen back to this many times. Drowning himself in a feeling of only passion. It was an at the moment feeling that came just as fast as it went and left him with nothing. But this was what he knew. This was what he was use to. Here he could not get hurt and with Ga Eul. Just thinking of her brought him emotions he could still not comprehend.

“Ga Eul-yang.”

“What did you just call me?” Eun Jae spoke stopping from unbuttoning her own blouse. There was a look of anger in her eyes as she stood in front of Yi Jeong and she scoffed.

“Don’t tell me you still can’t forget that little prude.”

“There’s nothing special about her. Yi Jeong.”  


Taking his hand up to her cheek Eun Jae smiled at him.

“She will never make you feel the way I do.”  
“We’re perfect for one another.”  
“Girls like her. Aren’t meant to be with men like you Yi Jeong.”  
“Maybe” Yi Jeong replied.

“Maybe?” Eun Jae questioned.

“Girl like Ga Eul live in a world where the grass is always green and her skies are always sunny. She lives in a box of lies. She would never understand you Yi Jeong.” Eun Jae continues to speak. As she does she continues to kiss Yi Jeong and tugs away at his clothes.

 

“What would she think if she knew?”  
“What would she say if she realized who you are?”  
“What we both are?”  
“We belong to each other Yi Jeong.”  
“It’s not me.” Yi Jeong spoke cutting Eun Jae off.

“What?”  
“The money” Yi Jeong continued raising his broken hand up to Eun Jae.

“It’s all gone. It goes back to Il Hyun now. Father will pressure him because now he is the only one that can carry our family name. I’ve lost everything.” Yi Jeong spoke to Eun Jae who was frozen in her spot while she listened.

“Are you sure you still want to be with me?” Yi Jeong questioned.

 

Eun Jae was quiet for what felt like minutes and slowly she let go of Yi Jeong as if touching him burned her. Smiling Yi Jeong spoke as he stood up and adjusted his clothing.

“All you care about is money. This is why I could never choose you.” Yi Jeong spoke heading to the door and walking out leaving Eun Jae stunned. Yi Jeong’s phone rang once more. It was Ji Hoo. Ignoring the call, he turned off his phone. Today. Yi Jeong decided. He was going to let it all go and lose it all.

 

{A}

They’d spent the entire day watching movies and pigging out on Ga Eul’s living room. This was something the three of them were use to. Ariel remembered hard days herself. Times when she wouldn’t want to talk about things with anyone. Not that she had the option of speaking out back then when she had no friends. But when she met Ga Eul and Jae Ha things changed.

 

They’d just finished watching The Fault in our Stars and both she and Ga Eul had cried. It had been the plan all along. To allow Ga Eul to cry as much as she wanted without anyone questioning her that it had been for anything more than a really sad movie. This was something that seemed to work for her as well. Jae Ha was never much of a crier and usually to distract him it would usually start with spending the day out playing video games at the mall.

“How about Friday the thirteen?” Jae Ha had suggested right after both she and Ga Eul had finished crying at the end of the movie.

“We planned a comedy.” Ariel snapped at Jae Ha pinching him on his arm causing the him to wince.

“Hey. I watched what you wanted it’s my turn.” He snapped back.

“Besides. I’ve been your handkerchief all night. I’m covered in snot from both of you because of how you both have been clinging to me.” Jae ha exaggerated.

“Please. Do I have to remind you how much you clung to us when we all went to that farm and saw those cows.” Ariel snapped causing Ga Eul to laugh wholeheartedly which was what Ariel and Jae Ha had wanted to accomplish with their banter.

“He tried avoiding the cows and stepped in their poop. That day was the best.” Ga Eul spoke.

“Fine. You had your laughs now can we watch the movie I want. I’ll let you girls cling to me all you want.”

“Deal. I’ll go get the ice cream.” Ga Eul spoke standing up and heading to her kitchen.

“Do you think this is working?” Jae Ha questioned Ariel once he was sure that Ga Eul could not hear them.

“I’m not sure but it’s better than crying alone.”

 

“Chocolate for Ariel. Mint for Jae Ha and Strawberry for me.” Ga Eul spoke walking back into the living room with small tubs of ice cream and spoons.

“Nice.” Ja Ha spoke when Ga Eul handed him his tub of ice cream.

“I really should get more male friends.” Jae Ha muttered to himself before he pressed play and the movie began.

 

Jae Ha kept his word when he had said he’d let the girls cling to him all they wanted. Both Ariel and Ga Eul continued to hide behind Jae Ha as they watched the movie.

“Don’t go in there. Please don’t go in there.” Ariel spoke her heart racing at the death scene she was no doubt about to watch. She hated gory movies that involved blood or anything that involved death. All three were too enthralled in the movie they did not notice when the front door was open.

“Why did you not go to school?”  


Startled all three jumped and turned to look at Ariel’s mother.

“Mom what are you doing here? This is Ga Eul’s house.”  
“I know. Her mother asked that I check on Ga Eul while she was out.” Mrs. Lee spoke dangling Ga Eul’s house keys in her hand.

“I’ll ass you and Jae Ha again. Why are you not at school?”

“For now I’ll let this slide and won’t tell your father Ariel. Or your parents Jae Ha.” Mrs. Lee spoke to them.

“You have a guest Ariel.” Mrs. Lee spoke to her daughter who gave her a questioning look but otherwise stood up and headed outside of Ga Eul’s house.

“Ji Hoo Sempai.” Ariel spoke in surprise.

“You didn’t answer my calls.”  
“I was busy.” Ariel responded quietly biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands nervously.

 

She had made a promise to Ga Eul and at the moment did not know what to say or how to react in front of Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo on the other hand did not say anything instead nodded in understanding after a moment of silence and then proceeded to hand Ariel a large bag he had been carrying with him.

“What is this?”

“Replacements. A school bag, uniform, school shoes”  
“A new camera.” Ariel spoke in surprise. For a moment she smiled. It was exactly like the one she’d had. Only this one was engraved with her name in beautiful cursive, which she traced with her finger gently.

 

“Thank you Sempai.” Ariel spoke.

“But I really can’t accept this.”

“You didn’t break anything or owe me anything.”  
“I know.” Ji Hoo said to her.

“But I thought I should. We’re friends and I want to do this.”

“Sempai I.”  
“I didn’t just come for this.” Ji Hoo said to her.

“I came to tell you that Yi Jeong is missing again.”  
“Well maybe he should just go away.” Jae Ha spoke having heard the last bit of their conversation along with Ga Eul.  
“Jae Ha.” Ariel spoke, giving Jae Ha a look of disapproval.

 

“What?” Jae Ha questioned walking over to Ariel and placing an arm around her while also holding Ga Eul’s hand.

“Look.”  
“Your friends are all become eyesores. I suggest you find him on your own and stop bothering my friends.”  
“This has nothing to do with you.” Ji Hoo spoke calmly, his tone cold.

“But it does when your friend hurts my friends. Ga Eul isn’t his toy and Ariel isn’t one either.” Jae Ha spoke.

“Please leave. Before I get angry.”  
“Oppa.” Ga Eul spoke quietly.

“We’ll help look.”

“Ga Eul.” Jae Ha protested.

“But Ji Hoo Sunbae. This is really the last time.” Ga Eul spoke looking directly at Ji Hoo who nodded in understanding.

“I’ll look by myself. Jae Ha. Can you go check a few clubs?” Ga Eul asked her friend who looked angry but upon looking at Ga Eul’s eyes that seemed to plead Jae Ha complied.

“Fine.” He sighed.

“Ji Hoo Sunbae. Ariel. You go with him.” Ga Eul said to her.

 

Ariel wasn’t really sure of what was to happen and when Ga Eul left on her own she turned to Ji Hoo.

“This isn’t going to end well is it?” She asked only to be met by silence.

 

{G}

 

There was no need for Ga Eul to look anywhere. What was the point of it? She felt as though she had done this far too many times and somehow, now; there was only this point. She sat outside Yi Jeong’s kiln and waited. It seemed like a cycle. After the storm and the chaos. Yi Jeong would come back here. Even if he did not want anything to do with this world and felt like he no longer belonged in the world of pottery Ga Eul knew. This kiln was his safe haven.

 

It was getting late but Ga Eul knew all she needed to do was wait patiently. Like clockwork heavy stumbling footsteps were heard and Ga Eul simply sent a text message to Jae Ha and Ariel of where she was. Yi Jeong stumbled in front of her, too drunk to notice that she was there and falling on the floor. His keys fell from his pocket and he drunkenly tried to reach for them.

 

Ga Eul’s heart ached and for the first time she pities Yi Jeong.

“Is you pain so deep that you can only continue to hurt yourself and those that love you?” She thought to herself. Tears in her eyes as she walked over to him and grabbed his keys in order to open the door.

“Come on Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke helping Yi Jeong up who had yet to speak a word.

 

Quietly Ga Eul led Yi Jeong inside and sat him on the bench where Yi Jeong slumped down practically falling. Ga Eul didn’t know what to do. Her intent was to leave but as she looked around her heart broke more when she realized there was nothing but broken pottery around her.

“Why Sunbae?” Ga Eul thought to herself.

 

There was nothing she could say or do at the moment. Wiping her tears away she turned to leave only to have Yi Jeong grab her hand.

“Why?”  
“Why do you keep coming to me when I’m like this to you?”  
“Why when we both know I’m not good enough for you Ga Eul-yang?”

His words caught her off guard and at the same time brought anger to her.

“Why?”  
“You want to know why it is I care for you? Why it is I love you Sunbae?”  
“The simple answer would be that I don’t know.” She spoke; her hand was still being held by Yi Jeong.

“Even when you have treated me like this I still care for you because. I know this isn’t you. You’re kind, caring, you would do anything for your friends. But you are a coward.” Ga Eul tells him.

“You’re like a child that is afraid to be abandoned so you push everyone away to stop from being hurt. But by doing so Sunbae you still hurt yourself more. Nothing good will come of going to such lengths.”

“Then don’t.”  
“Stop doing this. Can’t you see” Yi Jeong slurred

 

Ga Eul watched as Yi Jeong struggled to sit up and then he reached to wipe her fallen tears away with his thumb.

“I can see. I see that you are hurting Sunbae. And I know it’s so much more than just your hand and the pottery.”  
“No. You don’t know.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“You say you love me. Can you accept all of this?” Yi Jeong asked pressing his forhead against Ga Eul’s tears falling from his own eyes.

“Will you do what I ask.” Yi Jeong spoke pressing a kiss to Ga Eul’s cheek that felt so cold and held no feelings of love that, it caused Ga Eul’s heart to cry. More so when Yi Jeong reached to unbutton her coat and began to tug away at it.

“If this is what you want. If you want to do this. To make yourself feel better. Than go ahead. But you won’t just be hurting me you’ll hurt yourself to because I know you love me too.” Ga Eul told him causing Yi Jeong to let go of her.

“Otherwise. You would not be working this hard to push me away.”

 

 

Yi Jeong was silent for what felt like an eternity and Ga Eul could see a war going on in his eyes. Before he spoke in anger and desperation.

“Leave!”

“Just go Ga Eul-yang!” He shouted. It was hard not to cry and Ga Eul found herself fighting sobs. Shaking her head Ga Eul refused to go

“Yi Jeong what is going on?” Il Hyun questioned walking in shocked to see that the kiln was turned upside down. Concern was clear as he saw Yi Jeong’s state.

 

“Nothing. Just go.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“Both of you.”  
“Ga Eul. Maybe you should leave okay.” Il Hyun spoke gently.

“I will talk to him.”  
“There’s nothing to say.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“Sunbae. Please. You can’t go on like this anymore.”  
“Come on. You need to rest Yi Jeong. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Il Hyun spoke coming closer to his brother.

“Let’s talk about it now.” Yi Jeong spoke his tone cold.

“Eun Jae has been with me.”  


Ga Eul can’t breathe. And for a moment it feel like time has frozen as she watched Il Hyun g completely still and then Yi Jeong laughs.

“Why do you think she’s here so often?”  
“Why do you think she comes over to see me whenever she can? You are the only one who is fooled by that cheap woman.”

“That’s not true.” Il Hyun says to Yi Jeong. Tears running down his eyes as he grabs him tightly by his collar.

“Ga Eul.” Ariel speaks walking in with Ji Hoo and Jae Ha, concern clear in her eyes.

“It is. Do you know how many times she’s begged to be with me. She was with me first. Before she knew you. And then…” Yi Jeong trailed off laughing.

“She won’t stop. Just this morning I went over.”  
“Shut up!” Il Hyun snapped punching Yi Jeong angrily and causing Ga Eul to gasp.

 

Even if her heart continued to break and even when Ga Eul couldn’t really comprehend what was being said right in front of her Ga Eul pushed it all away trying to run to YI Jeong only to have Jae Ha stop her from doing so. His hand reached for her arm and held it tightly. Ga Eul watched as Il Hyun stood Yi Jeong back up who now had blood on the corner of his mouth.

“How could you do this to me? I am your brother! I love Eun Jae”

 

There was no depth in Yi Jeong’s eyes it was like he was dead and only a shell of a person was looking back at Il Hyun.

“I did.”

“I don’t regret it.” Yi Jeong continued.

“I did you a favor. You can finally get rid of that woman she’s trash just like our family. Just like we are.” Yi Jeong continued but when Il Hyun tried to hit him again, this time Ji Hoo intervened stopping Il Hyun’s fist from hitting Yi Jeong once again.

“He’s had enough. He’s not in his right state of mind.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“Maybe. But he’s not lying and by your reaction I know you and probably the rest of you knew this was going on.” Il Hyun tells Ji Hoo moving away from him.

“It wasn’t our place to speak on it. Nor is this the time to discuss it.”  


Turning to look at Yi Jeong Il Hyun looked pained as he spoke.

“You are no longer my brother.”  
“That’s alright. This person has always been useless anyway”, Yi Jeong spoke watching his brother leave.

“Yi Jeong.” Ga Eul spoke up only to have Jae Ha cut her off.

“Ga Eul. We’re leaving.” Jae Ha spoke taking Ga Eul’s hand.

“But.”  
“He’s right. You should go now. I can handle him.” Ji Hoo said to her trying to ease Ga Eul but that did not stop Ga Eul from worrying.

“Then do so.” Jae Ha spoke up.

“But keep him away from Ga Eul from now on. And you stay away from Ariel.” Jae Ha threatened, taking both girls hands and leading them away.

 

{J.H }

It was silent once everyone had left and Ji Hoo simply let Yi Jeong sit. It was clear to him that Yi Jeong was drunk and had not been in the right state of mind for a while now. He was acting erratically and Ji Hoo knew when Yi Jeong did wake up from all this he wasn’t going to like the consequences.

 

Sighing Ji Hoo looked around at the destroyed pottery and went to get a broom. Quietly he began to clean, sweeping away the broken pieces.

“You’re an idiot.” Ji Hoo spoke to Yi Jeong.

“You had something good going for you with Ga Eul and you might have you truly thrown it all away.”  
“It’s for the best.” Yi Jong spoke.

“How do you figure that?”  
“Ga Eul is willing to accept and love you even when your like this. You’ve found a good person to love who can love you back and yet your throwing it all away.

“Love is for idiots. It isn’t real.”  
“What has love gotten you?”  
“The person you care about is married to someone else and did not care about leaving you miserable.” Yi Jeong continued before laughing dryly.

“Or what? Now that you have Ariel chasing you around like a lost puppy you think you have a shot again?”  
“A weird thing like her. You must be the only one to fall for such a freak.”

 

Even when Ji Hoo knew Yi Jeong was only trying to push him he could not contain his anger and hit Yi Jeong.

“You’re going too far. Ariel is your family.”  
“And I am offering her to you. It’s what you want don’t you.”  
“So Yi Jeong!”

 

Grabbing him by his collar Ji Hoo raised his fist but contained his anger slowly letting Yi Jeong go.

“Fine. Maybe you should lose it all. It will serve you fine to know what real loneliness is when you don’t have your friends or the people that care for you.”

“You’re a real idiot because those is love have found what others wish to love. Only a real idiot lets love go. But do what you want. I’ll leave you be for now and I’ll tell the guys to do so as well.” Ji Hoo spoke before walking away.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 15: Crossroads

{YJ}

 

There was insistent knocking on YI Jeong’s door which caused his head to pound harder than it had been. Groaning he covered his head with a pillow and shut his eyes tightly hoping that his headache would magically disappear. Yi Jeong vaguely remembers stumbling upstairs to his own bed. What he does remember clearly however was his fight with… well, everyone.

 

Yi Jeong tried to ignored the feelings of guilt that continued to try and push their way inside him. He wanted to forget Ga Eul’s eyes which were so sad and there was a look which he knew meant she’d given up on him which he did not know how to take. It was over, and yet; Yi Jong wanted it never to end.

“It was for the best.” He reminded himself once again.

 

The pounding on the door had not subsides and Yi Jeong had finally had enough he spoke hoping the staff would go away.

“Get lost!”  
When the knocking abruptly stopped YI Jeong sighed glad that he could rest.

“I’m not going anywhere So Yi Jeong you open this door.”  
Confused Yi Jeong frowned and sluggishly he got off his bed and headed to open the door.

“Auntie” Yi Jeong spoke in surprise.

“Sorry I.”  
“Your father’s out.” She spoke to him calmly.

“Come downstairs once you’ve showered and have breakfast.”  
“I’m not really hungry.”  
“I’ll be waiting downstairs you have thirty minutes. Dress casually. You and I will be going on a trip afterwards.”  
  
Yi Jeong wanted to protest but when he opened his mouth to speak his aunt glared at him shutting him up.

“Make it fifteen.” She spoke to him narrowing her eyes at him and Yi Jeong had no other choice but to nod in acceptance. With a pounding head and feeling the sleepless nights he had gone through Yi Jeong sluggishly got ready. By the time he was downstairs his aunt was already putting food on the table.

“Take this.” His aunt spoke handing him medicine for a hangover.

“Eat. This hangover soup will help you settle your stomach.” She continued.

“Ariel informed me of what happened.” She spoke, causing YI Jeong to cringe.

“She didn’t say anything to compromise you. Not that she needed to.”

 

Once again YI Jeong winced. He was aware of what Ariel’s mother claimed to do. Then again, as he remembered part of what he was sure was the past. Him living with the Lee family, his aunt and uncle, Yi Jeong had to swallow the anger that rose in his chest.

“I know things have been hard lately. I can’t say that I’m not angry.”  
“It’s not your business.”

“I can take care of myself. I always have.”

For a moment Annabelle did not say anything and Yi Jeong simply continued to eat quietly there was something building in his chest which he was trying to ignore and simply focused on the task at hand which was eating in order to forget.

“Really?” Annabelle questioned.

“You sure know how to make an argument.” She continued.

“Where’s your father?”  
“Out.”  
“Alright. I’ll let you finish having breakfast. But I’ll be waiting in the car.”  
“Car?”  
“We’re going on a trip.”  
  


{G}

 

Her mind had not shut itself off for a minute. Sleep had once again left her and once again Ga Eul found herself crying once more. When Jae Ha had dragged her away from Yi Jeong part of her was glad because she did not have the strength to do so herself. She had not wanted to give up on him but there was nothing she could do.

 

All time had truly proved to Ga Eul is that she was not enough to pull Yi Jeong from that ledge. She had gone out early that morning long before her parents had woken up and she found herself walking on the street aimlessly. Yi Jeong’s fight with his brother had hurt Ga Eul. Not because of what she learned. She could never judge YI Jeong for the things he had done in the past.

 

Even when he had not said it the past night to Il Hyun Ga Eul knew, Yi Jeong regretted it. There was so much that he was holding on to by himself and Ga Eul could only be useless to help him. He needed so much more and even when she was willing to give him all that she could it somehow felt like it was not enough. Her phone buzzed and there was an unknown number which flashed on her screen and a text message which accompanied it.

 

-Ga Eul. I’ve been informed about what happened last night. I have two addresses for you. One is Eun Jae’s address. Do with it what you may. The other is Il Hyun’s coffee shop’s address. I don’t know if I’m putting too much hope on you who is still a child. But I hope that you can somehow make things better for these two brothers. I will talk to Il Hyun myself later on but I feel he needs to hear from someone who loves Yi Jeong.

Jae Hee-

Unsure of what she should do Ga Eul held on to her phone tightly. Standing in front of the crosswalk while cars and people passed by her.

“What should I do?” She wondered quietly. Her heart was being squeezed in many ways that Ga Eul was unsure as to what she was feeling in that exact moment. Biting her bottom lip Ga Eul made her decision.

 

Her heart felt so full of emotions that had not been released and there was so much to say and part of her now understood Yi Jeong enough to know that this had been earing away at him for a very long time. His parents, his mother being committed multiple times, his father a shameless womanizer, and now this with his brother.

 

Standing in front of that door Ga Eul was unsure of what to do but taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Ga Eul’s heart pounded.

“Well isn’t this a surprise.” Eun Jae spoke looking at Ga Eul condescendingly. Ga Eul was unsure of what it was she was here but she felt that she needed to say something.

 

Eun Jae on the other hand simply raised and eyebrow and folded her hands looking at Ga Eul coldly.

“Are you here to say something. To ask me something?” Eun Jae continued before she smiled mockingly at Ga Eul.

“If you’re here wondering it what happened between Yi Jeong and I is real then-”

“I know it is.” Ga Eul spoke cutting Eun Jae off her voice just above a whisper which caused Eun Jae to laugh.

“Awe. Don’t tell me you’re here to cry me a river.”  
“No.”  
“Then why are you here?” Eun Jae questioned.

“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“How could you do this. Don’t you have any conscience?”  
“You manipulated Yi Jeong in order to get what you want.” Ga Eul spoke causing Eun Jae to glare.

“Me. Manipulate Yi Jeong?”

“Ha” Eun Jae scoffed.

“Yi Jeong is a lot of things but he’s not naïve and I certainly did not force him into anything.”  
“What I did do is make things clear to him. Between him and you there is nothing good that will ever come of it.”  
“What can you offer Yi Jeong that I can’t?” Eun Jae questioned.

 

“It was you wasn’t it?” Ga Eul spoke in realization.

“You were there that morning when Yi Jeong woke up in the hospital. And when he started screaming.”

“So what if I did. Yi Jeong is better of without you. He’s better off with.”  
Ga Eul raised her hand and slapped Eun Jae before she could continue speaking.

“I’m not here to fight you over Yi Jeong. If this were any other situation I would tell you to keep him. But we both know you don’t love Yi Jeong.”  
“Someone that loves another person doesn’t hurt them the way you did to Yi Jeong.”  
“You’ve taken away the only person Yi Jeong has truly ever cared about. You used Yi Jeong.”  
“You’re not that important Chu Ga Eul.’  
“I wasn’t talking about myself. Maybe your right and Yi Jeong does not care about me. As much as that hurts I can let him go if he does not love me. Even if I’ll always love him.”  
“I’m talking about Il Hyun his brother.”  
“Yi Jeong has always felt alone as if he’s had no one even when he has his friends all he truly cares about is his family and everyone has always seemed to let him down one way or another. But not his brother. Yi Jeong cares to much about him and you’ve made him hurt the person whom Yi Jeong cares about most.”  
“Please if he cared about Il Hyun he would never have said a word”

“And was it not you who sent Yi Jeong over the edge!” Ga Eul shouted in anger tears running down her eyes.

 

“You made Yi Jeong feel like he had to lie to everyone including himself!”  
“I’m not his parents. Yi Jeong had issues long before I“  
“Maybe.” Ga Eul spoke cutting her off.

“But people like you could never understand matters of the heart. Not when all you care about is yourself.”  
“Don’t you realize that you’ve only caused Yi Jeong pain.”  
“Please. Stay away from him.”  
“Empty people such as yourself have nothing to offer the ones who need love and kindness.”

“Leave Yi Jeong and his family alone.” Ga Eul spoke trying to walk away only to have Eun Jae grab her by the arm harshly.

“And you can give him that.”  
“Let go of her Eun Jae.”  
Turning to look at the person Ga Eul was surprised to see Il Hyun who walked towards her and pulled her away from Eun Jae’s grasp.

“She’s right. Leave my family alone. I don’t care what you do with yourself from now on but stay away from my brother.”  
  


With nothing more to say Il Hyun pulled Ga Eul away. He seemed to drag her on for what felt like ages until they came up to an empty road and he finally let go of her.

“I’m sorry.” Il Hyun spoke.

“For Eun Jae and for Yi Jeong.”

“Dam it.” Il Hyun cursed running his hands through his hair angrily.

“What were you doing there?” He questioned in anger.

“Why does everyone feel like they have to clean up Yi Jeong’s messes.”  
“All his life I’ve taken care of him and looked out for him just so he can do something like this to me.”  
“You’re better off without him.” Il Hyun said to her.

“You sound just like him.” Ga Eul whispered quietly.

“Yi Jeong was raised by you wasn’t he?”  
“He cares for you a lot. You should talk to him Talk things out. He’s your.”  
“He is not my brother!”  
“Not after all he’s done.”  
“How can you protect him when he’s hurt you too?”  
“You should be just as angry as I am if not more. Yi Jeong cheated on you with Eun Jae.”  
“He didn’t”  
  


There was silence once more for what felt like hours and the Il Hyun spoke looking at Ga Eul quietly.

“Did he tell you that himself?”  
“He’s a good liar.”  
“Please don’t do that.” Ga Eul spoke.

“Do what?”  
“See him the way everyone else does. See him in the way he wants others to see him just so they don’t hurt him.”

“Yi Jeong didn’t tell me he cheated on me or not. He and I we weren’t together. I’d like to think I understand Yi Jeong enough to believe in him.”  
“You shouldn’t. I believed in him and he did this.”  
“Not intentionally. You should know how much Yi Jeong cares for you. You’re his family. You’re his mom, his dad, and his big brother.”  
“This is a burden Yi Jeong has carried for years. Ji Hoo Sunbae said it himself back then. It wasn’t their place to tell you but. F4 they are all good people and if Yi Jeong was doing something wrong. Still… they would have spoken up. Even if they are his friends.”  
“How can you believe in him so much.”  
“Because I love him.”  
“And I know you still love him too,”  
“Otherwise. You wouldn’t have apologized for him. And you would not have called him your brother and defended him from Eun Jae who has also hurt him.”  
  


“I don’t care about him anymore.”  
“I just want to keep living my life. Without him in it. You can tell him that. He should know that I never want to see him again. Whatever care I had for him it’s all gone. He’s made sure to push me away enough for him to be alone.” Il Hyun spoke to Ga Eul.

“Then maybe you don’t understand Yi Jeong at all.” Ga Eul spoke. Hearing her phone ring with a new text message Ga Eul sighed when she realized it was an angry text from her father who demanded she come home right away.

“Good bye and thank you for helping me out back there.” Ga Eul spoke bowing politely to Il Hyun.

“Please. Forgive Yi Jeong. Although the way he handled things was wrong you should be grateful to him.”  
“Had he not spoken the truth you would still be engaged to that woman and you’d be unhappy for the rest of your life.”  
“Then should I thank him for the misery I feel right now?” Il Hyun spoke coldly.

“Yes. Because when you find the person that is meant to love you this will feel like nothing.”  
“I can’t forget his betrayal.”  
“I’m not asking you too. You’re aloud to be angry. Just make sure it won’t be forever because Yi Jeong won’t be the only one that will regret and always feel lonely.”

 

{A}

 

Jae Ha and Ariel found themselves once again outside sitting on the grass and simply enjoying the view. Ga Eul had been out all day and simply left the two of them after school.

“Things have been hectic lately.” Ariel muttered to herself while she rested her head on her school bag.

“I blame your new friends.” Jae Ha said to Ariel who frowned and sat up.

“Why are you talking about this again?”  
“Aren’t you too involved with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong’s business?” Jae Ha retorted back.  
“Or is it because of your Ji Hoo Sempai?” Jae Ha questioned.

“Why are you bringing him up?” Ariel questioned.

“Is it not this that keeps you going to them?” Jae Ha questioned. For a moment Ariel was quiet and then she laughed wholeheartedly.

“What?”  
“Come on Ariel.”  
“You come on don’t be ridiculous. Ji Hoo sempai and I are just friends.”  
“Really?”

“I think I would know the difference you don’t treat him the same way you do me and you certainly don’t look at him the same way you look at me.”  
“I’ve just known you longer that’s all.”

“I don’t mean that. I just mean that your eyes seem to sparkle whenever you see him.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“It is.” Jae Ha said to her with a smile.

“He’s not so bad. Not like Yi Jeong but he’s trouble”  
“Ji Hoo sempai isn’t like that he’s my friend.”  
“I know. I also know that he’s hung up on someone else. And that’s just asking for trouble.”  
“Jae Ha.”  
“I really don’t like him. Believe me.”  
“Fine then. But just try not to get hurt.”  
“Oppa!” Ariel complained causing Jae Ha to laugh.

“Fine. Come on help me practice for the school’s play.” Jae Ha said to her.

 

Standing up from the grass Jae Ha helped Ariel up and the two began to walk, Jae Ha handed the script to Ariel who scrunched her face upon reading the title.

“Again? I’ve practically learned the script myself already”  
“Why are you auditioning?”  
“Because.” Jae Ha spoke throwing an arm around Ariel casually.

“There will be agents there and as you know I want to become an actor.”  
“Why are you asking me to rehearse with you again?” Ariel questioned.

“Who can I rehearse with at the moment without having a girl fall for me.” Jae Ha teased winking and causing Ariel to pull a face of disgust and push him away.

“Aren’t you too full of yourself?”  
“Just help me.” Jae Ha spoke.

 

For a moment Ariel looked at Jae Ha as if deciding or not and then she sighed and Jae Ha smiled knowingly.

“Page 50. Your Oh Ha Ni, I’m Baek Seung Jo.” Jae Ha explained whole Ariel nodded and flipped through script pages.

“Alright. I’m ready.” Ariel spoke both of them standing in front of Ariel’s house. For a few seconds Ariel closed her eyes frowning in consentration before nodding and dropping the script on to the grass carelessly. Jae Ha followed both of them having already memorized the scipt.

 

Jae Ha waited for Ariel to open her eyes and nod in order for him to continue. (Playful kiss is in no way owned by me nor am I taking credit for it’s characters. This ‘script’ is based on a drama which in turn is based on a manga with the same name or known as ‘Itazura na kiss’)  
“An irritating fool.” Jae Ha spoke coldly.

“Baek Seung Jo!”

“That’s right.” Ariel spoke looking down at the groud with a frown.

“I’m a little afraid of you now.”

“A little?” Jae Ha asked.

“A lot.” Ariel spoke with a pout, causing Jae Ha to smile and chuckle silently to himself.

“You should not boast with your talent. Because you have not achieved that with your own hard work. Aren’t you just a genius? Must you look down on me like this?” Ariel spoke angrily.

“I am not looking down on you.” Jae Ha spoke calmly.

“You are looking down on yourself. That is the thinking of a person with low self-esteem.” He mocked.

“You are so bad.” Ariel pouted.

“A man with no feelings.”  
“Bad guys, cold blooded. You are really irritating!” Ariel shouted angrily causing Jae Ha to chuckle cooly.

“Since I am so bad and cold blooded… why so you still like me?” He questioned.

“What?” Ariel questioned surprised.

“Didn’t you say you like me? You said you feel happy… Even your books are full of scribbles of my name.” Jae ha continued causing Ariel to bite her lip in embarssment while she avoided looking at him.

“How are you going to study well like this?”

“Is that so? Then you don’t regret” Ariel argued back glaring at Jae Ha.

“I have something to say too” She spoke with a smile.

“Are you mentally prepared?” She questioned looking up at the sky raising her hands up to scream into the daylight.

“Jae Ha use to wet the bed!” She shouted before laughing wholeheartedly.

“Yah!” Jae Ha snapped covering her mouth.

“You deviated from the script.” He whispered looking around and hoping no one had heard.

 

“What’s the fun in following a script?” Ariel questioned softly,

“Are you really a genius?” She questioned smiling widely and following the scrip back again.

“Come here.” Jae Ha spoke grabbing Ariel by the arm and pulling her toward her front porch.

“It hurts! Let go of my hand!” Ariel complained following the script. When Jae Ha let go he simply backed Ariel up against the door by raising a hand up against it too keep her from leaving.

“What are you doing?” Ariel questioned.

“What?” She asked again avoiding his eyes.

“What are you trying to do?” She asked timidly.

 

Internally, Jae Ha wanted to laugh. He had to admit Ariel was a good actress but he really could not see his friend as a girl. She was fun and essentric, these were things he liked about her but it was simply friendship. From the corner of his eye Jae Ha noticed someone on a white motorcycle from across the street and he smirked inwardly. Ariel was too enthralled in the script to notice the third part. Masking his features and returning to the script Jae Ha continued.

“Who asked you to make that statement public?” He questioned.

“Don’t ever think I will be intimidated by your threat.” Ariel snapped before her eyes dimmed to expressing sadness and heartbreak.

“Because of my feelings for you…you said it as a joke in front of so many people. I only wanted a revenge… I will not do it again… I will not like you anymore.”  
“Do you think you will be able to do that?” Jae Ha questioned moving closer to Ariel who looked away frowning before looking back up at him in determination.

“I can do that!”

“I finally know your true self. Once I graduate my one sided love for you will end too. Nothing like this will happen in the future.”

“Did you say that you will forget me?” Jae Ha questioned.

“Yes.” Ariel spoke in determination.

“I will forget you. After I get into college. I also want to-”

“Then try forgetting me.” Jae Ha spoke cutting Ariel off as was in the script. However, as he did so he turned to look at Ji Hoo and smirked and then shifted his body in a way that Ji Hoo could not see him press a hand to Ariel’s mouth in order for her not to speak. It was then that he moved down and pressed a kiss to Ariel’s lips, his hand blocking the actual kiss.

 

Eyes widening Ariel tried to push him away but it was only after Jae Ha heard the roar of an engine take off that he let go of Ariel laughing while she hit him.

“You jerk!”  
“That’s not funny! I thought you were really going to kiss me!” Ariel spoke in disgust while Jae Ha broke into fits of uncontrolled laughter grabbing on to his stomach and almost falling to his knees, tears falling down his eyes.

“I’m done!” Ariel snapped.

“Wait! Wait. I’m sorry” Jae Ha spoke stopping Ariel from headind inside her house.

“I just thought I’d get you back for going off script. Which I technically didn’t do.” Jae Ha spoke to Ariel who continued to glare.

“Come on. Don’t be mad.” Jae Ha spoke throiwing an arm around Ariel once again and pulling her back out, closing the door behind her.

“Let’s go buy some ice cream. My treat?”  
“Fine. But I get to pick two scoops and extra sprinkles.”  
“Deal.” Jae Ha spoke with a smiele which Ariel returned.

 

As they headed out on to the street Jae Ha wondered what would happen next now that he had stirred things up a little. The look on Ji Hoo’s face caused him to smirk.

“Can you handle it Yoon Ji Hoo?”

 

{Y.J}

Yi Jeong was quiet while sitting in the car beside his Aunt. There was music playing softly which did nothing to ease the tension that was in the car. It was weird. Yi Jeong somehow felt like he was being reprimanded for his behavior. They’d been in the car for hours and he was getting a little fed up but could not say anything. Instead he shifted uncnomfortably for what felt like the hundredth time.

“We’ll be there shortly.” Annabelle spoke calmly.

“Were are we going?” Yi Jeong questioned trying not to sound irritated.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Annabelle spoke calmly. It was due to this that Yi Jeong eventually gave up and drifted off to sleep. By the time he had woken up it took him a few seconds to realize that the car had stopped moving. Frowning Yi Jeong was about to stand up but when he looked up he froze. It was a hospital. Turning to look at his aunt she was calmlylooking ahead.

“What are we doing here?” Yi Jeong.

“You’ve missed all of your appointments for therapy.”  
“What are we doing here!” Yi Jeong asked raisng his voice angrily trying to get out of the car only for Annabelle to lock the doors in order for Yi Jeong not to leave.

“Let me out!”  
“I’m not going!” He shouted trying to pry open the door tears falling from his eyes while Annabelle calmly watched tears falling down her own eyes more so when Yi Jeong raised his hand to break the car window only to hesitate.

 

“Enough!” Annabelle snapped.

“Why do you care? This is not your business.”  
“How is this not my business. Watching you throw away your life, drinking yourself to nothing, hurting the people that love you. Hurting yourself!”  
“If fixing that hand can fix everything else then I am going to help you get your hand back!”  
For a moment. Yi Jeong remained quiet, the tension around them slowly evaporated and Yi Jeong sniffled like a small child trying to get himself together.

“It won’t be the same.”  
“You don’t know that.” His Aunt explained softly.

“It’s alright to be angry. It’s alright to want to scream and feel like nothing will ever be the same but it’s not okay to wallow in your own pity and make everyone miserable around you.”  
“Why does that matter to you? You don’t know me. We only met a few weeks ago.”  
“You should know. Il Hyun must have told you that you and he were going to be raised by your uncle and I.”  
“But you allowed her to take us.”  
“She is your mother.”  
“And you knew what she was! What they both are! And you allowed them to take us!” Yi Jeong shouted angrily. Finally saying part of what he had been holding on to for a while now.

 

“Yi Jeong sweetie.” Annabelle spoke gently reaching to grab his hand gently, her eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

“There was nothing I could do. Your uncle and I were already expecting Ariel.”  
“I get it. She’s your daughter and a priority.”  
“It’s not like that Yi Jeong. Your mother made it impossible for us to get custody. Your father made sure that your uncle was out of work. He was unable to get a job in Korea because they made sure he was never hired.”  
“I thought.”  
“That promotion was a lie. We had no choice but to move. I raised you for a few months and I cared for you and Il Hyun like my own.” Annabelle cried.

“You have no idea how much pain I was in when they took both of you. The only reason I got better was because I had Ariel. But that did not mean I forgot about the two of you.”  
“I wonder about how things would have been.”  
“Couldn’t you stop it? What happened to knowing things?”  
“It doesn’t work that way I don’t always…”  
“How different would things be today?” Yi Jeong pressed on.

Sighing Annabelle closed her eyes. Fighting back tears that still feel from her eyes.

“You would have grown up along side Ariel. You would have not met your friends and Ariel would never have met… it doesn’t matter. Things were meant to happen this way.”  
“Tell me.” Yi Jeong spoke angrily.

“We always lived right beside Ga Eul’s parents home. When we came back years later it just so happens that the house was for sale and your uncle and I we bought it once again. If your parents had not pushed us out of Korea, then you and Ga Eul would have met much earlier.”

 

Yi Jeong was unsure of what to say and there were far too many thoughts running through his head. What more could he say?

“Yi Jeong.” Annabelle called out to him.

“You need to go to take the therapy. Not just for yor hand but you need to talk to someone. Do you understand me?”

“It’s for the best.” Annabelle spoke trying to offer Yi Jeong reassurance.

“Alright.”

 

{G}

When Ga Eul arrived home that afternoon her mother was not there. She was still off visiting a friend and Ga Eul found herself alone in her home with her father. Without a word Ga Eul simply walked to the living room cautiously knowing her father was upset.

“Father.”  
“Where have you been?” He asked calmly.

“I needed to take care of some things.” Ga Eul answered softly, avoiding looking up at her father.

“And what would you have to do other than go to school?” Her father questioned.

“You are at the best school in all of Korea. You have always made me feel proud of you but now you disappoint me.”  
“Father.” Ga Eul spoke, her chest tightening at her fathers’ words.

“You’ve always listened to us. You’ve never been a stubborn child and when you were accepted into Shinwa I could not have been more proud.”  
“I’ve thought of you as a very smart child. You’ve never misbehaved and even though you sometimes cause mischief with Ariel and Jae Ha it is nothing but child’s play. But making a stink bomb and skipping school for a boy are two very different things.”

“Father I.”  
  
“I understand that being in love makes people do extreme things I was young once. What I did not do is thro everthing I had going for me away!”  
“I have never forbidden anything to you Ga Eul. We have given you everything or have at least tried our best to make sure that you were happy here.”  
“But I refuse to see my daughter hurting for a man who does not love her.”  
“Father.” Ga Eul spoke but when her father looked up at her with silent rage Ga Eul grew quiet once more, bitting her lip nervously.

“You are not to see him again Ga Eul.”  
“His problems are not yours. It is not your job to rectify his life nor is it your job to worry or care for him.”  
“I understand that boy has been through many things and while part of me understands his behavior I refuse to give my daughter to a man who makes her cry.”  
“You hardly eat, you’ve spent little time with other friends, that smile which would light your face is now gone. You spend days crying silently on y our own. That man has caused my little girl pain and I refuse to allow him to keep hurting you child.”

 

Hearing her father’s words Ga Eul could only cry. Her heartache was overwhelming her and she had not realized just how much she had been hurting her parents with her actions.

“I’m sorry father.” Ga Eul cried softly.

“Look at me child.” Her father spoke sternly, though his voice was calm.

“We do not hurt because you are hurting us. We hurt because you are in pain. You should not keep feelings to yourself.”  
“I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“Appa. What can I do?” Ga Eul cried sobbing into her father’s arms who hugged her gently, trying to calm her.

“There is nothing you can do now. You have done what you could. But you must worry about yourself now. If he loves you, he will search for you. If he does not come, then he does not deserve you child. Do you understand Ga Eul?” He asked her, though Ga Eul did not reply and simply allowed herself to cry for the very last time over So Yi Jeong. Promising herself that this was really the last time. For her parents sake. She was really done.


	17. Chapter 16: Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are not aware my story Bloom is up on inkitt I encourage you to read it and it would help me a lot. Simply create an account then click on the link provided here below. It would really help me. Make sure you bookmark the story on inkitt once you created your account. It would really help me out if you left a review as well. I could use the feedback.

{G}

 

Being done with someone while having to see them was more or less a problem. As much as Ga Eul cared for Yi Jeong she wasn’t going to put herself through this pain anymore. Without realizing it, Ga Eul had indirectly hurt her parents who had been so worried about her, and yet… she had not seen it.  To a certain extent she had known their concern, but she’d selfishly brushed them of, much like Yi Jeong had done to her.

 

At school it was easy to avoid him. For the past few days Yi Jeong had continued to miss school. Ga Eul hadn’t asked F4 or the girls about his whereabouts, and it seemed like Yi Jeong had fought with them all. Everyone seemed upset and Ga Eul tried her best to push away the feeling of concern from her heart. She’d spent the day biting her inner cheek in worry that by the end of the day, she had not only drawn blood but the right side of her inner cheek was hurting so much she would no doubt be dealing with this small pain for at least a week.

 

Jan Di and Jae Kyung on the other hand encouraged her to still spend her lunch break with them at the F4 lounge.

“This won’t be a problem Ga Eul.” Jun Pyo had said to her.

“This is my place not Yi Jeong’s. We don’t want to pick sides seeing as you are both our friends but we have already made a choice.”  
“I don’t want you guys to pick me and push him away.”  
“We’re not.” Woo Bin explained to her calmly.

“He’s pushed us away and until he’s ready to come back and deal with his problems, we aren’t going to push him.” Ji Hoo explained.

“He’ll come back when he’s ready. But that doesn’t mean we’ll stop talking to you or chose one over the other. I think it’s best to split in two groups when and if he comes back. We’re on both your sides.” Jan Di spoke offering Ga Eul a look of understanding.

“Yeah, but for now we all think it’s best you two keep away from each other. It’s not good for either of you to be together at the moment. Not until he pulls himself together.” Jae Kyung exclaimed while the rest silently agreed.

 

Part of Ga Eul had wanted to be as optimistic as the rest of them had been. Then again, all she really wished now was for Yi Jeong to be able to find what it was he was looking for within himself and find some peace. Maybe then they could both talk and eventually become friends once more. Though she loved Yi Jeong, she was not ready to open up her heart to him once more. She’d done so once and he had broken her heart and hurt her in a way she had never been hurt before.

 

“Why don’t we all just relax. Ga Eul how about going shopping with us?” Jae Kyung spoke excitement in her voice while Woo Bin groaned.

“I’m not going this time monkey!” He protested.

“I didn’t invite you Prince Song. This was strictly a girls day but just for that you boys have to come.”  
“I don’t know if I can go with you guys Jae Kyung," Ga Eul spoke unsure.  
“It’ll be our treat.” Jan Di encouraged.

“I.”  
“We’re not taking no for an answer Ga Eul. It’ll be fun and you can even bring Ariel.”  
“I think she already has plans.” Jae Kyung spoke to Jan Di.

“I called her this morning, and she seemed to be in a hurry.”

“I haven’t seen her in a while. We should make plans with her soon. College admissions are coming soon and Ariel has her heart set on New York. We might not see her again for a while.” Jae Kyung said sadly.

“I could make arrangements against it.” Jun Pyo spoke casually earning a hit in the head form Jan Di and causing Jae Kyung to laugh while Woo Bin simply shook his head.

 

Ga Eul felt a pang in her heart when she realized this was true. Her friend might leave soon after they graduated from High School. Ariel had always had her heart set on New York and Ga Eul was aware that this wasn’t going to change any time soon. Not only did Ariel want to become a photographer, but she wanted to travel the world and find her true love. Watching Jan Di scold Goo Jun Pyo, Ga Eul wanted to speak up for him, part of her wanting Jun Pyo to stop her best friend from leaving. But what kind of friend would she be if she chose to be selfish and not let her friend do what she wanted? Sighing she turned to look at Ji Hoo who looked rather pensive, there was a silent frown on his face before he quickly masked his emotions. Biting her lip Ga Eul smiled. Call her a hopeless romantic but maybe she wasn’t the only one with a reason for wanting Ariel to stay in Korea.

 

{A}

 

Finding herself in the middle of the mall with Jae Ha at her side Ariel had gotten herself excited once again. She had not been out to have fun in a while. Ga Eul was missing but today she was on a mission at the mall.

“Why are you dragging me here with you again?” Jae Ha questioned.

“You agreed to help me after I helped you land the lead role in that play. Plus, I said I’d buy you lunch.” Ariel spoke pulling Jae Ha along inside the mall.

“I really do need to get more guy friends.” Jae Ha spoke frowning.

“It’s not that bad. I just needed you to come with me to get some prints of my pictures. I told you about what happened to my camera.” She spoke to Jae Ha who frowned.

 

“You really shouldn’t go out on your own. Next time tell me. I should have known things weren’t going to end well after those assholes continued to harass you during study period.”  
“I told you. It’s settled. Ji Hoo Sempai really helped.” Ariel spoke with a smile. At the mention of Ji Hoo Jae Ha raised an eyebrow at her.

“So. If he’s so great why didn’t you call him to come with you. I mean from what I understand he got you a new camera, new clothes. He’s seems to like to play the so called ‘white knight’ everyone talks about.”

“It isn’t like that Ji Hoo Sempai is just kind.” Ariel spoke.

 

Of course, she would not tell Jae Ha that she had in fact called Ji Hoo to accompany her but for some reason Ji Hoo had not picked up any of her calls and she didn’t want to become excessive with her calls. She’d left a voicemail and a text message hoping he would reply but as far as she knew both the text message she sent was still unread. Ariel figured that Ji Hoo must have been really busy. She herself understood this, everything with Ga Eul and especially Yi Jeong was a lot of drama, she didn’t want to bother Ji Hoo and simply let it be.

 

“Alright, say I buy that, which I don’t," Jae Ha pointed out to Ariel.

“Remind me why I’m helping you lie to Ga Eul and get a present for your jerk of a cousin So Yi Jeong?”  
“First of all,” Ariel began leading Jae Ha into a long line where people were waiting to get their phots printed.

“We’re not lying. Yi Jeong doesn’t want anyone to find out he’s living in my house yet. He’s going through a few things and my mom thinks it’s best that Yi Jeong do this on his own.”

“Alright, but what’s going to happen when Ga Eul finds out Yi Jeong is living next door at your place.”  
“She won’t find out because we won’t tel her just yet. And if you open your mouth, I am going to put a dead skunk in your room.” Ariel threatened.

“Fine.” Jae Ha answered while Ariel smiled.

“Great. When we’re done here, I need to buy a few scrapbooks.” Ariel spoke with a smile.

 

Rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation Jae Ha simply decided to give in. By the time they were done in line and went to a small shop inside the mall that sold scrapbooks Jae Ha was starving and he and Ariel simply went to a fast food restaurant inside the mall and ordered burgers.

“You know. You should really think about joining the play yourself. The girl that got the play is great but the drama teacher was happy with your audition.” Jae Ha explained bringing their food to a small table.  
“Acting isn’t really my thing and I don’t think I’d enjoy it,"  
“You know most of the script and you’ve memorized most of the dialogue, you should at least consider at least being the understudy. What could be so bad about acting?” Jae Ha questioned taking a sip of his drink.

“Well… for starters, Who’d want to go see a play where the ‘local witch’s’ daughter is the lead.? Have you not seen the movie Carrie? I think I’ll pass,” Ariel spoke taking a bite of her burger.

“It won’t be like that. I’ll be on stage with you and I don’t think our drama teacher would allow that.”  
“Things can happen Jae Ha, besides you forget about the most crucial thing about that play.” Ariel continued.

“And that is?” Jae Ha questioned.

“We’d have to kiss and I’m sorry but I’d rather get sprayed by a skunk again and be forced by my parents to live outside for a week again than have to kiss you.”  
“Gee thanks.” Jae Ha spoke dryly.

“No offense.” Ariel spoke sheepishly.

“But you know what I mean don’t you?”

“Of course, but you’ll just be the understudy. At least consider that.”  
“I can’t. Applications to school are due soon and I really want to study abroad. I’m looking into scholarships and… I might have a shot," Ariel spoke proudly.

“I’m sure you’ll get it. You’re a great photographer Ariel.” Jae Ha said.

“You know the only reason I’m not allowed to be part of the photography club at school is because the students won’t allow it.” Ariel spoke trying her best not to sound too upset.

“Don’t let that get to you. The teacher is more understanding.”  
“She is” Ariel spoke with a bright smile.

“She’s helping me with my scholarship and giving me a recommendation letter.”

 

“Ariel!”  
Hearing her name called Ariel turned and smiled when she saw F4, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung and waved to them.

“Great.” Jae Ha muttered before smiling.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jae Kyung spoke smiling.

“We’re running a few errands.” Jae Ha spoke. Ariel, on the other hand turned to look at Ji Hoo who was walking behind the girls with Woo Bin and Jun Pyo. Offering a smile to him Ji Hoo did not look at her in fact he and Woo Bin, and Jun Pyo simply walked passed her without acknowledging her. Feeling her heart sink Ariel tried to force a smile.

“Ariel?” Ga Eul spoke. If anyone had noticed her reaction she knew it would be Ga Eul who was her best friend. Shaking her head, she silently told Ga Eul to forget it, and offered a bright smile.

“So why don’t you two join us?” Jae Kyung questioned.

“I think we should go home. I’m not feeling well.” Ariel lied.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” Jae Ha spoke throwing an arm around her and causing Ariel to frown.

 

She tried conveying a silent message to Jae Ha with her eyes, much like she had done with Ga Eul but Jae Ha instead ignored it and smiled at her brightly.  
“Come on, this will be fun don’t you think?” He questioned.

 

{Y. J}

 

_For the past week Yi Jeong had not been allowed a drink of alcohol. Not that he had a choice. Yi Jeong was forced to move in with Ariel and her parents._

_“You’re done staying at home on your own.” His uncle had said to him._

_Of course, Yi Jeong had protested claiming his father was home, and he was old enough to take care of himself._

_“Living a lonely life is no way to live son. You are done living like this. We may not have much, but you will have what you lacked in that house.” His Uncle had said to him._

_At first, Yi Jeong didn’t understand what it was his uncle was saying, rather; he did not want to acknowledge it. But of course, things like these were hard to ignore. His uncle and aunt had helped him bring things that were essential, which he would need, clothes, and as far as his precious lotus his uncle had confiscated the car._

_“Until you prove to me that you deserve to have all the things you’ve been handed to you, I will not give you this car back.”_

_Yi Jeong knew he had no choice but to accept. He realized more than ever that he could not stay in his house anymore. On his first night at Ariel’s house, Yi Jeong remembers feeling awkward. The house was small, similar to Ga Eul’s with two small bedroom, A small kitchen, and dining room, the living room was just as small, consisting of only a single couch, a coffee table and a small television. Just like Ga Eul’s home, Ariel’s home held a warmth of family love that his house never possessed._

_His first night in the small house was different. Yi Jeong wasn’t given a room, the house was too small for that. Instead, Yi Jeong was given the couch, which at night could be turned into a bed. His first night there, Yi Jeong had a hard time sleeping. His mind continued to bring him back to two things. His family and Chu Ga Eul._

_Yi Jeong couldn’t understand his mother, or his father for that matter. Yi Jeong could not recall a time when his parents had shown real affection for him or for Il Hyun. So why did they forcefully remove both he and Il Hyun from a good life and a good home? Yi Jeong had always wondered what it would have been like to have a loving family, a mother that doted on him, a father he could talk to and that would praise him when need be and scold him as well when he misbehaved. Thinking of Ariel, Yi Jeong smiled; wondering what it would have been like to have a sister as eccentric at her._

_There were many things that he Yi Jeong knew he would have never had. Money, he might have never taken up pottery, and yet somehow Yi Jeong knew Pottery would have always been a part of his life. He loved it too much to give it up, and he figured it was something that he was meant to do, not matter how much his past changed. However, Yi Jeong hoped that in this alternate universe his hand would not have suffered the same fate as he was right now._

_Looking at his hand Yi Jeong sighed, He’d received therapy for the first time today and he sighed in frustration. At this point, there was no need for him to feel hope. His hand was useless for the time being. Would there ever be a possibility that he could ever create the same type of work as he had done in the past? He was unsure._

_“If this were not my life. If I had lived here. I would have both lost and gained a lot.” Yi Jeong whispered to himself. His friends, who had become family, was something that Yi Jeong knew he would lose in this alternate life. Yi Jeong was unsure if he would have ever met his friends or if he would have ever become friends with them. Then there was Ga Eul._

_Ga Eul whom he would have always lived next door too. Ga Eul whom he could have grown up ride alongside with. Ga Eul… Knowing that there could have been a better future for the two of them. But now..._

_“It’s really over.”_

There was no doubt in Yi Jeong’s mind that after the way he had been acting he might have truly lost not only his brother, but his friends and he knew for a fact he had lost Ga Eul. Looking out to the river Yi Jeong sighed. His uncle had taken him out early in the morning to go fishing. Yi Jeong didn’t mind much, he liked the quiet.

 

It had given him some time to think. Of course, it helped that he’d stopped drinking. There were many things he had come to regret. Aside from Ga Eul, there was his brother. How could he fix his relationship with his brother now that things were finally out?

“Too much on your mind son?” Mr. Lee spoke to Yi Jeong.

 

Being called son felt weird to Yi Jeong. He wasn’t use to being treated kindly by anyone outside of his friends.

“You know it’s alright to talk to me. That’s what I’m here for.”  
“You're not my father.” Yi Jeong spoke, he had not meant to sound rude, but it was the way he felt. He’d never had a father, he did not feel as though he needed one now.

“I know.” His uncle answered quietly.

“I’m aware that you have a father. But it does not hurt to talk your problems out to others.”  
“I’m sorry.” Yi Jeong spoke sighing, trying his best to give in. Then again, he was still uncomfortable with sharing things and feelings which he himself was still unsure of.

“It’s alright.”  
“When do you plan on going back to school?” His uncle questioned.

“Next week. I’ve taken too much time off and Jae Hee noona will probably drag me to school by my ears like she does Jun Pyo if I miss any more school.” Yi Jeong answered sincerely causing his uncle to chuckle lightly.

“That young woman does in deed look like the type to do that. Your aunt and I had a talk with her on the phone a few days ago… She seems nice and even offered to have Ariel transferred in if she wants to go to school with you and your friends.”

“How are things with your friends? Ms. Jae Hee also mentioned Il Hyun. He hasn’t come to visit you while you’ve been with us and he’s not answering our calls.”  


Hearing his brother’s name and the mention of his friends made Yi Jeong feel uneasy. He was unsure of what to say and how to fix things. He’d left a long track of destruction dragging his friends and brother down with him through his Pitty party and it had not ended well.

“Son?”  
“I’m ashamed to tell you what I did.” Yi Jeong answered truthfully.

“I’m aware you're no saint son.”  
“Did Ariel say something?” Yi Jeong wondered to himself while his uncle silently looked out at the quiet river, the sun was beginning to set and Yi Jeong was unsure of when it happened or that they had been out fishing for so long.

“Ariel didn’t tell us anything.” Mr. Lee spoke causing Yi Jeong to relax.

“But I’ve raised a teenager myself and I know when something is wrong. Children when they are the loudest is when they are hiding something that they don’t wish for people to see.”  
“Ariel… that child, my child… she smiles often, screams, laughs thinking we do not see her pain, and that her mother and I don’t know the trouble she has at school with people who misunderstand her. She forces herself to smile, thinking we as her parents cannot see her pain.. but we do see it.” Mr. Lee says turning to look at Yi Jeong.

“We know when you hide your pain and wish to have comfort. Ariel does not say much and we don’t ask that she tells us, but we remind her that we love her every day and we try to get her to smile genuinely.”  


For a moment, Yi Jeong feels jealous when he thinks of how lucky Ariel is. She has great parents who support her and love her while he has nothing.

“I think I’ve lost my friends.” Yi Jeong admits.

“Are you sure? Can an apology not be enough to fix your regret? Shame can also be regret when we’ve wronged the people we care about. But if you apologize and your friends are real friends, they will forgive you.”

“Maybe.” Yi Jeong thought to himself but there was one thing he was sure of. Even if his friends could forgive him, Ga Eul would not.

“Come on. We should head back home for dinner.” His uncle spoke, standing up from where he was seated in a small chair. Following his uncle’s lead Yi Jeong stood up as well gathering the fishing rods and carrying the rest of the things they’d brought with them back to the car. Just like that they were off, heading back home in silence and giving Yi Jeong more time to reflect.

 

_The past few mornings were a wonder to Yi Jeong. Every day he would be woken up by the sound of an alarm clock ringing at exactly 5am. Each morning Yi Jeong would feel confused and disoriented unsure of where it was he was and then he would remember and fall back asleep just as the shower was heard. Thirty minutes later another alarm would sound and soft unsteady footsteps would be heard as the person bumped into everything trying to head for the bathroom half asleep._

_“Sorry Yi Jeong.” Ariel would sleepily say from down the hall before closing the door._

_Yi Jeong didn’t mind much if anything he was starting to get use to it. It was weird, having to share a bathroom with three people. If the house had felt small to him, the bathroom was smaller than small, having absolutely no extra space. The shower and the toilet and sink appeared to be pushed together. There was no extra space and Yi Jeong had felt a little claustrophobic in there. The first time he took a shower there he was sure it had taken him less that five minutes to finish showering and getting dressed. Of course, what he had not anticipated was that when he came out his aunt, uncle and Ariel were waiting for him, so that they could have breakfast. When he sat with them they smiled and after giving thanks Ariel began to chatter away about school to her mother. His uncle didn’t seem to pay much attention, or so Yi Jeong had though. He had often seen his own father sitting at their large table at opposite ends of the room from both his mother and himself. Most of the time his father was enthralled in the newspaper to talk much less pay attention but his uncle would occasionally look up and ask Ariel a question. He’s been taken of guard when a question was directed at him. Such as how he was doing at school or if he planned on going that day._

_Questions like these were simple, but they took Yi Jeong off guard and made him feel uncomfortable. For the next few days he would be asked questions like these every morning and at the end of it his uncle would leave kissing his wife and tell both he and Ariel to have a good day. Ariel would leave a few minutes later when Jae Ha would knock on the door ready to walk to school with her. Yi Jeong would receive a glare, which he was fine ignoring and then he would be taken to therapy. Therapy for his hand, had somehow become easier than counseling._

_Yi Jeong was having a hard time talking to a stranger about his problems. He wanted no one to know what went on in his house and for the most part was more comfortable talking about pottery or his friends. It would take time but he hoped he might be able to talk soon._

“We’re back.”  
Getting out of the car Yi Jeong sighed, avoiding Ga Eul was the hardest thing to do while living next door to her. Every morning he would see her leave for school and in the afternoons when she would come back he would see her go into her house or spend hours outside with both Ariel and Jae Ha lying on the grass, talking, laughing. Yi Jeong was glad that Ga Eul was smiling but part of him wondered if she thought of him from time to time or had she completely decided to not think about him anymore.

 

Time away from everything and everyone really gave him too much time to think and was giving him a good perspective as to what he had been doing with himself and what he wanted for himself. But could he get Ga Eul back?

 

{G}

 

The ride back home was quiet. Ga Eul was sitting beside Jae Ha on the passenger seat while Ariel quietly sat in the back and listened to music on her phone. There was a frown on her face while she was quietly thinking to herself and Ga Eul sighed. Looking at the bags beside Ariel Ga Eul bit her lip. After Jae Ha and Ariel had been asked to join them Jan Di and Jae Kyung had both insisted on buying a full outfit for both girls. Ariel had protested as had she but they were not given an option and were dragged to many stores in search of a perfect dress, shoes, and handbag. Ga Eul felt like a barbie doll that was forced to play dress-up. Her feet were aching from all that walking and she wondered just how Jae Kyung could managed to walk so much in heels without having to limp for the rest of the day.

 

A soft sigh from the back of the car made Ga Eul turn to look at Ariel once again, and then at Jae Ha who in turn offered her a mischevious smile. Ga Eul was very aware of the fact that Jae Ha would never see neither she nor Ariel as anything more than friends but his behavior today had certainly proved otherwise. At least she thought so. Jae Ha had gone out of his way to be extra caring towards Ariel, carrying her bags, complementing her, throwing his arm around her. Not that he did not put his arm around her already. In fact, Jae Ha tended to do that with her as well and most of the time he would carry things for them. But it was the way he smiled or got close to Ariel that made Ga Eul know he was trying to mess with F4, Ji Hoo in particular.

 

Thinking back to Ji Hoo Ga Eul bit her lip. She’d quietly observed Ji Hoo throughout the afternoon and noticed how quiet he’d been. Not that it was much of a change from his personality. It was a known fact that Ji Hoo was quiet and rather reserved but the atmosphere was different… think felt… tense. In fact, Ga Eul was sure Ji Hoo was avoiding Ariel who had attempted several times to get Ji Hoo to talk to her but the latter had simply ignored her by engaging in conversation with Jun Pyo and Woo Bin or just flat out ignoring her.

 

“You know. I think you shouldn’t meddle in their affairs.” Ga Eul spoke quietly to Jae Ha. She was sure Ariel was not listening because she had on earphones and the melody to G Dragons “Untitled” was clearly being played.

“I think it’s fun. Besides, aren’t you curious to know if he’s interested in her?” Jae Ha questioned.

“Shouldn’t you let them resolve it themselves? Ariel is already leaving soon and I think it’s putting pressure on both of them.”  
“Then shouldn’t he speak up already?” Jae Ha questioned back.

“That’s not for you to decide. Sometimes people are too shy to express how they feel.”  
“But that’s how you miss chances and lose the person you love.” Jae Ha spoke.

“Come on. We’re here.” Jae Ha spoke parking in front of Ga Eul’s house just as Ariel’s father parked beside them.

“Oh. We’re here.” Ariel spoke cheerfully, her expression changing from pensive to cheerful in the blink of an eye, though her eyes expressed something completely different.

 

Getting out of the car Ga Eul intended to head home but as she did so she stopped upon seeing the person beside Ariel’s father. So Yi Jeong. 

<https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/134198>


	18. What is love?

a/n thank you so much for reading hope you guys enjoy this next part.

{Y.J}

The sound of the clock ticking by cut off the silence which lingered in the room. Yi Jeong was sitting on a large gray couch, in front of him his therapist sat in front of him. She was a woman around her early thirties, she wore a black women’s suit, her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore little to no makeup. Her glasses complemented her young looking heart faced, and as she looked at Yi Jeong she would occasionally write down something on her notepad that rested on her lap or asked Yi Jeong a question.

“So what did you do when you saw Ga Eul?” Emma questioned.

 

For a moment Yi Jeong thought back to the moment he had seen Ga Eul, shock and surprise where clearly written on her face; but it was the pain that flashed in her brown eyes that caused his heart to clench.

“Yi Jeong?” She asked once again. While at first, Yi Jeong had not been talkative, in fact he’d spent the first session evading questions or answering using vague explanations if he was going to get better he realized he needed to put in some effort.

“I… I couldn’t look at her. I know I hurt her, I’ve wronged her when all she did was care for me, so I walked away.”  
“What about your friends and school?”

“I’m working on it. My friends have forgiven me. But now the girls spend their time away from us, they seem to understand Ga Eul-yang needs Jan Di and Jae Kyung at her side.”  
“At home? Your Aunt and Uncle? Your cousin Ariel?”  
“It’s still weird.” Yi Jeong spoke smiling to himself.

 

“I’m still not accustomed to having people around me or having someone ask about my day or”  
“Care.” Yi Jeong concluded.

“It makes me think about the possibilities of the past. My Uncle is great, he feels like a father my aunt is eccentric but caring, and Ariel is Ariel” Yi Jeong spoke with a smile.

“She’s kind, and she was understanding about Ga Eul and I. She’s a good friend to both of us.”  
“It sounds like you have good friends. Great people surround you.”  
“What about your brother?”  
“He won’t return my calls.”

“How does that make you feel?” Emma asked while quickly taking notes on her notepad.

“I understand him. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either, I handled things all wrong and I hurt him at the time I wanted to because I was angry at him too,”  
“Why?”  
“He left me alone. I did not intend to hurt him the way I did. But he left me in that house with those two people and never looked back. When I met Eun Jae she was not with him, she used both of us but even after it all said and done I continued to entangle myself with that women trying to payback what I thought I had a right to be angry about.”  
“And now?”  


“I feel regret and sorry. I  understand him more, he had to deal with them and take on me as a burden.”  
“Them? Your parents?”  
“Yes.” Yi Jeong answered.

“Have you spoken to either of your parents?” Emma questioned causing Yi Jeong to smile at her with irony.

“No.”  
“Why?”

“My father is never home, he’s always working or out traveling, finding his next young conquest though it never lasts.” Unconsciously Yi Jeong began to clench his hurt hand something Emma noted. She was aware of the circumstances in which Yi Jeong had acquired his injury as he was aware of his family details, but it was important that Yi Jeong talk all of it out.

 

“Do you resent him?” Emma questioned causing Yi Jeong to scoff.

“Wouldn’t you?”  
“I don’t know. Why don’t you give me your reasons?”  
“The man was never home, he was always off working or cheating on my mother and he never bothered to hide his shameful behavior. It’s his fault that she did not care for us enough and continues to hurt herself.”

“Do you blame her as well?”  
“Can’t I?” Yi Jeong countered.

“The woman has no real motherly instincts unless she’s drunk, or wants to show that man she can be a mother. Usually she’s having an episode of hers and is in hysterics before she tried to end her life.”  
“You seem angry at both of them.” Emma continued to say trying to encourage Yi Jeong to continue.

“How can I not be? They took us from a home where Il Hyun and I could have been happy. Away from them and their hectic life. Both of them used us to annoy the other. How can a father not ever look at his child without love? How can a mother prefer a man over her children? How can she chose to die for a man but not want to live for her children?”  
“So yes, I hate them. I hate them both. For being selfish.”  
“What about you?” Emma questioned.

“What about me?” Yi Jeong questioned back.  
“You hate your parents and yet, you seem to emulate what they’ve done to you on yourself. Sleeping with women is something you’ve seemed to learn from your father, and your mother.”  
“I know.” Yi Jeong spoke cutting her off.

 

“I can see it, and I know it,”  
“I was raised that way.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“But it wasn’t all you are. Why do you feel like you need to be this person in front of everyone.”  
“I don’t know… at the time it felt like a good idea. Hiding seemed like a realistic way to avoid pain. My father is selfish and so is my mother they care only for themselves and I thought….If I don’t want to get hurt I should do the same.”  
“But you don’t only care for yourself  do you Yi Jeong?” Emma questioned.

“You care for your friends. You seem quite fond of them and you have not lost your ties with them I mean. You chose to allow them in.”  
“Friendships are different.”  
“Are they?” Emma questioned looking at Yi Jeong kindly.  
“I mean. You are surrounded by a world where I assume people build ties for business, politics, money. Your friendships are with powerful people.”  
“It’s different. I can trust them.”  
“Why?” Emma pushed.

“They’ve never let me down. Not when I needed them the most.”  
“And Ga Eul? She seems important in your life and yet, she’s only been in your life for a very short period of time. Tell me why she is set apart from them?”  
“It’s complicated.” Yi Jeong spoke.

 

“How so? Is Ga Eul not a friend?”  
“She’s different…special.” Yi Jeong admitted.

“In what way?” Emma questioned. For the first time Yi Jeong actually looked embarrassed but continued knowing what he said would not leave the room.

“I like her. A lot.” He admitted.  
“And you don’t like your friends?” Emma questioned causing Yi Jeong to laugh nervously.

“You know what I mean.”  
“You’re infatuated with her.” Emma stated while Yi Jeong did not respond but silence was enough to reach a conclusion.

 

“Friends are one thing. Love is different.”  
“How is it different? Why is she different?” Emma questioned.

“Because she’s Ga Eul-yang. She understands me without me having to say anything. She cares even now that I’ve ruined any possibility for us.”  
“Why do you think you did that?”  
“I’m not good enough for her. I know that. Besides. It was only a matter of time.”  
“For what?”  
“Love isn’t real. Sooner or later things go wrong, people disappoint you.”  
“Do you think Ga Eul would disappoint you?”  
“No… It was only a matter of time before she knew everything and, she’s too innocent to handle my life.”  
“It sounds to me like you don’t believe in her, or the way she feels about you.”  
“Ga Eul-yang doesn’t love me. She cares for me but.”  
“You don’t think she loves you? Why? Don’t you believe someone can love you?”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore if she did love me. That feeling stopped the moment I ruined it.”

 

{G}

Keeping a promise to yourself and to your parents was easier than Ga Eul had anticipated. Of course, it helped and both hurt when she saw Yi Jeong. Seeing him that day, and watching him walk away had hurt. It became clear to her that she was someone Yi Jeong did not want to interact with at all. He had been living next door to her for the past few days at that point and he had done his best to avoid her.

 

Ariel had apologized to her for not telling her about YI Jeong but it had been something Yi Jeong had not wanted her to know about, that in itself brought Ga Eul pain. Her father had not been too happy about the fact that Yi Jeong was now their neighbor but it certainly seemed like Yi Jeong was trying his best not to be seen. He was hardly ever outside of the Lee home. Most of the time Ga Eul would see him come in and out of the house at the most three times a day.

 

Ga Eul would be lying to herself if she’d said that she had not been watching Yi Jeong. Even if at school they both did their best to avoid one another, Ga Eul was very aware of Yi Jeong’s presence. They no longer talked or even stood next to one another but there were times at school now that Ga Eul could feel Yi Jeong looking at her.

 

Ga Eul could feel this, simply because there was this feeling in her chest for a moment, that both gave her a feeling of nervousness inside her chest and at the same time caused butterflies in her stomach. However, when she would turn to look at him and their eyes would meet from across the room, Yi Jeong would look away.

“Ga Eul?”

 

Looking up at Jan Di who offered her a questioning and concerned look Ga Eul offered a smile to her friend. Jan Di and Jae Kyung had stuck by her and Ga Eul was grateful for that. Before meeting Yi Jeong, Ga Eul had not had friends in Shinwa, people tended to avoid the girl with no money. There weren’t many people here that bothered to talk to Ga Eul. Students that had gotten scholarships much like her, seemed to drift away from her. Being along never bother Ga Eul before but meeting F4 and the girls was different. It would hurt Ga Eul to know that they would stop talking to her. Fortunately, the had not done that. In fact, the boys still talked to her when they were not with Yi Jeong and sometimes they would walk up to her even when they were with him to say hi. She was glad for that; she was happier over the fact that they seemed to forgive Yi Jeong.

 

“Ga Eul?”  
“Sorry I, I’m a little distracted.” Ga Eul admitted to Jae Kyung who had  been the one to call her name this time.  
“It’s fine.” Jan Di spoke up.

“But you know that you can talk to us don’t you? We are your friends.” Jae Kyung stated causing Ga Eul to smile at them genuinely.

“I know.”

“Good.” Jan Di spoke up with a smile.

“So, any plans for the weekend?” Jan Di asked, the girls were currently standing in front of their lockers ready to go home. They’d had a test their last period, Ga Eul had crammed all the studying she could do the past few days but concentrating had been a little harder than expected when she’d continued to stare out her window and wonder about her new neighbor. This hand landed her sending laser signals to Jae Ha the previous night.

 

_The night was cold, stifling the air and causing Ga Eul’s face to feel numb and her nose to grow red. Standing outside of her house Ga Eul smiled kindly at Jae Ha who jogged slowly down the street and towards her front porch. Offering Ga Eul a smile he sat beside her on the front porch steps._

_For a few moments silence lingered in the air until Jae Ha spoke._

_“Rough day?”  
“Rough week.” Ga Eul concluded resting her head on his shoulder. No matter how she had felt previously or now about Jae Ha, like Ariel he was always someone she could count on when she needed someone to listen to her._

_“Well, things will get better Ga Eul.” Jae Ha comforted._

_“Oppa.”_

_“Do you think things would have been easier if I’d stayed liking you?” Ga Eul admitted, though part of her felt embarrassed and confessing the way she had felt about him, part of Ga Eul had always known Jae Ha had known of her feelings. His chuckle and the way he smiled at her let her know Jae Ha had known all along._  
“Would it have?”  
“I know you didn’t like me I just.”  
“Of course I like you Ga Eul, you are very important to me. I care for you and I love you, just not the way you expected me too.” Jae Ha admitted.

_Deep down, Ga Eul had always known in fact, she had an inkling that she wasn’t the only one with a one sided love in their friendship but most of the time Ga Eul had brushed it off and told herself it was not true._

_“Sometimes, love isn’t meant to be more than friendship. If you’re lucky it may turn into something else, something special but. I’d rather keep my friendships than fight for something I know only I feel.” Jae Ha spoke. Unconsciously, he’d turned to look at Ariel’s house and Ga Eul smiled sadly. She’d realized a very long time ago that Jae Ha had feelings for Ariel. Her oblivious friend had not noticed and Ga Eul realized it was for the best when it became obvious that the oblivious Ariel only saw Jae Ha as a friend._

_“You’re right” Ga Eul agreed with Jae Ha._

_“Sometimes your love isn’t enough.”  
“Hey. At least we’re still friends.” Jae Ha spoke with a smile._

_“Besides. I know when I’ve lost to a good person.”  
“Have I?” Ga Eul questioned smiling kindly at Jae Ha._

_“Well, not technically since I’ve yet to find that person that allows me to love them the way I want.” Jae Ha confessed._

_“But, I yield to Yoon Ji Hoo.” Jae Ha confessed smiling. There was no pain in his eyes, Ga Eul realized. In fact, he seemed to come to terms with it in a way Ga Eul could not understand. It was mature of Jae Ha to speak that way._

_“Oppa, you’re so cool.” Ga Eul spoke causing Jae Ha to chuckle.  
“I want her to be happy. I’m just not that person that makes her smile the way he does.” Jae Ha admitted. _

_“He’s a good person. I just, needed to know she was in good hands.”_  
“You know, they might not.”  
“I know.” Jae Ha spoke, cutting her off and looking out in to the night.

_“I made up my mind a long time ago that she does not love me and I’m alright with that. I know when I’ve lost.”  
“Will you ever tell her how you feel?” Ga Eul questioned._

_For a moment, Jae Ha was quiet Ga Eul allowed the comfortable silence in which they had slipped into to linger until Jae Ha was ready to speak._

_“Someday, when I’ve found the person I love and I know she won’t feel sorry for not loving me the same way I love her.”  
“I’m not sad you know.” Jae Ha stated._

_“I know. You’re a good guy Jae Ha.”_

_“Aren’t I?” Jae Ha spoke offering Ga Eul a smile and winking at her, the action causing Ga Eul to laugh lightly._

_“Don’t feel bad for me Ga Eul.” Jae Ha stated._

_“One day, years from now when we’ve all settled down with that one person we love more in the world the three of us will smile about this. Ariel, you and I will always be friends something that I will always treasure.”_

_“Me too.” Ga Eul spoke with a smile._

“Ga Eul?”  
Offering her friends a smile Ga Eul nodded.

“I have plans this weekend. It’s Jae Ha’s birthday and we’re planning a small trip to the amusement park just the four of us.”  
“The four of us?” Jae Kyung questioned.

“Amusement park? Can we come?” Jun Pyo spoke up walking up to the girls at their locker and throwing an arm around Jan Di who glared at him.

“Don’t invite yourself to other people’s parties.” Jan Di scolded glaring at Jun Pyo. Feeling a little uncomfortable, not at the question but over the fact that for the first time in a long time Yi Jeong was only a few inches away from her Ga Eul simply forced a smile.  
“It will be fine. You’re all welcome to go but, you have to pay for your own tickets, Ariel and I have pulled our money together from our old job to pay for our tickets and gifts for Jae Ha already.” Ga Eul spoke.

“That’s fine. We’ll pay for our own tickets.” Jae Kyung spoke up with excitement.

 

“Ga Eul!”  
Hearing her name being called out Ga Eul smiled when she saw Ariel standing at the end of the hall of the school beside her a boy who looked just like Jae Ha stood with her, with the difference being only his height and the glasses he wore on his face. Smiling Ga Eul watched Ariel and said boy approach her.

“Min Ha” Ga Eul spoke when the boy hugged her.

“Min Ha? I thought you said his name was Jae Ha?” Jun Pyo questioned causing Ga Eul and Ariel to laugh lightly.  
“This is Min Ha, Jae Ha’s older brother” Ga Eul introduced.

 

Min Ha was Jae Ha’s older brother, granted he was a few years older than Jae Ha but the man looked more like his twin brother than Jae Ha’s older brother. In fact, often enough Ga Eul remembers the two boys praying pranks on the neighborhood and switching names to confuse everyone. When Min Ha left to study abroad, Jae Ha was devastated. Min Ha still lived in the states, and was finishing up his studies there but had called Ga Eul and Ariel to let them know he was surprising Jae Ha on his birthday.

“Oppa, I’m so glad to see you.” Ga Eul spoke with a smile.  
“Me too Ga Eul I haven’t seen you in so long. You’ve gotten prettier.” Min Ha spoke with a smile.

“So, are you ready to go?” Min Ha questioned.

“Yeah. Thanks for coming. Jae Ha will be really happy to see you.”  
“I know.” Min Ha spoke with a charming smile.

“Come on then, let’s go to the mall, I have a few more things to buy my brother for his birthday.” Min Ha spoke to Ga Eul who nodded. Turning to her friends and avoiding Yi Jeong Ga Eul smiled at them.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Ga Eul spoke up.

“I’ll drive the Moped.” Min Ha spoke to Ga Eul with a smile before turning to Ga Eul’s friends and bowing to them politely as did they.

 

{Y.J}

Watching Ga Eul walk away with someone else caused Yi Jeong’s heart to ache. There was a feeling of regret which he knew would come when he saw Ga Eul with someone else. Yi Jeong knew that this feeling would not pass and yet, what could he do? Feeling a nudge Yi Jeong looked at Ariel who offered him a comforting smile.

“Come on. You have to drive me back to school.” Ariel spoke to him.  
“I thought school was over. Isn’t that why you’re here?” Jan Di questioned.

“It is. But. I’m an understudy in a play now. Jae Ha forced me to be.” Ariel pouted.

“He doesn’t know that Min Ha is back and I had to sneak away. I have to go back and work on the sets though.” Ariel spoke with a frown.

“You don’t seem too happy about it.” Woo Bin spoke up.

“She came home covered in paint.” Yi Jeong spoke up with a frown remembering how Ariel had come home.

 

The kids at school had stapled her on to a set and then proceeded to throw paint on her while Jae Ha had gone to the restroom.

“I swear I was only away for a few minutes.” The guy had spoke to Ariel’s parents apologizing profoundly as he explained what had happened. It had been the first time Yi Jeong had seen such a look of sadness in Ariel’s eyes, she had been fighting back tears and had simply gone to clean herself up without a word. When she’d come back out for dinner hours later she was smiling brightly. She’d been asked about the incident at dinner but had brushed it off as nothing.

“Are you serious?” Jae Kyung spoke outraged at hearing what had happened to her friend.

“They stapled her to a set as well.”  
“Yi Jeong.” Ariel protested.

“Come on. I’ll drive you back and I’ll stay there until it’s time to go back home. Jae Ha is useless when it comes to keeping an eye on you.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“It’s fine you don’t need too.” Ariel spoke panic in her voice.

“Maybe we should all go.” Jan Di reasoned.

“That’s not necessary. I’d have a harder time at school for it.” Ariel whispered, her words lingering in the air and causing everyone to feel sad for her.

“Besides. It’s not a big deal I can handle it.” Ariel spoke up.

 

For just a moment Yi Jeong saw Ariel looking at Ji Hoo who simply avoided her gaze. Biting her lip Ariel looked down at the ground fiddling with her bag.

“Can you wait in the car?” Yi Jeong spoke taking his keys out, he still did not have his car back but was given his Aunt’s car. Thinking about the old car he had to drive Yi Jeong cringed he’d certainly caused a ruckus at school for driving that thing around and speculation about his wealth was being spread around school. Frankly, he did not care about the gossip but driving around in an old beat up car that next to his lotus was nothing more than a snail was annoying. Still, Yi Jeong took his punishment with grace.

“Fine.” Ariel whispered taking the keys with a sad smile and one last look at Ji Hoo she walked away getting strange and questioning looks from the rest of the students.

“What the hell was that?” Woo Bin spoke turning to Ji Hoo as did the rest of their friends.

 

Woo Bin’s question was met by silence and it was Jun Pyo who spoke next.

“Even I can tell something’s up with you. Last week at the mall you acted as if you didn’t even see her.”   
“We went along with you because we’re your friends but what’s wrong with you?” Woo Bin questioned. Yi Jeong wasn’t sure what it was they were talking about but he realized something must have happened while he was having his pity party. Looking at his friend Yi Jeong could tell he was trying his best to mask his emotions, if anything Ji Hoo looked more annoyed than angry as he looked at them but said nothing to any of them.

“Let’s not start this again.” Jan Di spoke up.

“Yeah. Yi Jeong just got his head out of his ass and now it’s you?” Jae Kyung questioned.

“Ji Hoo?” Jan Di questioned when Ji Hoo did not answer.

“It’s nothing.” He finally spoke up.

“That sure as hell isn’t nothing.” Woo Bin stated.

“Do you have a problem with Ariel?” Jun Pyo spoke with a frown.

“No.” Ji Hoo spoke coldly before walking away.

“What’s his deal?” Woo Bin questioned.

“Boys.” Jan Di and Jae Kyung spoke rolling their eyes at their boyfriends.

“You should talk to him.” Jan Di spoke turning to Yi Jeong. Nodding Yi Jeong headed out of school and toward the parking lot. Coincidentally, he’d parked his old car beside Ji Hoo’s motorcycle.

 

From a distance he could see that the passenger window was open and Ariel was silently looking at Ji Hoo who did not acknowledge her. In fact, Ji Hoo was doing a great job of pretending to not see Ariel and quickly put on his helmet and without a word drove away from school after getting on his motorcycle. Approaching the car Yi Jeong felt bad after looking at the dejected look n Ariel’s eyes. Something that she quickly tried to mask by offering him a bright smile that did not quite reach her eyes. For a moment, Yi Jeong wondered and then realized that this was something he himself had done to Ga Eul and sighed.   
“Let’s go.” He spoke to her offering her a kind smile before getting in the car and driving off.

 

The drive was silent; Ariel was quiet something that was unusual for her. She wasn’t smiling and Yi Jeong knew she was trying hard not to cry. When they pulled up to the local school’s parking lot Ariel still did not seem to notice they had arrived until Yi Jeong turned off the car. Ariel was like a deer caught in headlights, looking around and trying to figure out where she was.

“Oh. We’re here.” Came her voice in a soft tone.

“Ariel.”  
“Can we not talk about it Yi Jeong?” She questioned quietly.

“I won’t pry. I know first hand when you don’t want to talk you just don’t but you shouldn’t let it get to you.”  
“Did I do something wrong to Ji Hoo?” Ariel questioned, her eyes sad and filled with tears.

“No.” Yi Jeong spoke to her gently trying to offer Ariel a comforting smile.

“I don’t know much about love but.”                      
“I don’t love him.” Ariel spoke up softly.

“Right.” Yi Jeong thought to himself.

“But I do know that we take a bit more time to come to terms with how we feel about someone.”  


For a moment, Ariel was quiet as she processed what Yi Jeong had said to her but slowly she nodded.

“Come on let’s go inside.” Yi Jeong spoke to Ariel who nodded and slowly got out of the small beat up car.

“I can’t wait to get my lotus back.” Yi Jeong spoke to Ariel causally throwing an arm around her and causing her to smile at him genuinely.

“Well mom and dad grounded you so you can’t have it back yet.”  
“Warm them up for me?” Yi Jeong questioned while Ariel led the way down empty halls and out from one building to head to the next where a large auditorium was filled with rows and rows of seat and a small stage. This of course, was nothing compared to Shinwa’s but Yi Jeong had to admit that the sets they’ve built were decent.

“You know don’t you?” Ariel questioned standing beside Yi Jeong.

“What?” Yi Jeong asked.

“That my parents are your parent too right?”  


Yi Jeong was unsure of what to say. Selfishly, he had wished that indeed his aunt and uncle could have been his parents but of course they could not be and nothing could change that.

“You know don’t you? Family is the people that love you. Friends can be family.” Ariel spoke, from the stage Yi Jeong watched as Jae Ha who was rehearsing his lines with his partner turned to Ariel, offered her a smile and waved at her; a gesture that Ariel returned in kind.

“Parents are the people that love and care for you not the ones who made you. My parents love you Yi Jeong and it might feel to soon for you but when you’re ready I can share my parents with you.”

 

Ariel’s words for the first time made Yi Jeong feel at ease. While part of him was beginning to feel at home with Ariel and her parents; his aunt and uncle, Ariel’s words made him realize he wasn’t so alone.  
“Aren’t you already doing that?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Yes. But I just wanted to confirm it.” Ariel stated, offering Yi Jeong a bright smile and then heading on to the stage to continue working on the set. A feeling of peace somehow began to settle in Yi Jeong’s heart but there were still those few people that he needed to settle things with and that one girl Yi Jeong wanted to get back.

 

 

{G}

 

Ga Eul stood inside a small music store at the mall. Dozens of guitars both electrical and acoustic adorned the walls. Running her fingers through a few guitar strings Ga Eul sighed upon hearing the soft hum of the guitar. The shop was mostly empty and there was a song by singer Ji Soo which caused nostalgia to once again fill her hear. “What should I do?” Just like the title of the song Ga Eul’s heart felt heavy and there were still so many unanswered questions in both her head and her heart.

 

Biting her bottom lip Ga Eul sighed. Coming to the mall certainly made her reminisce of her time with Yi Jeong. For just a moment she wondered if he ever thought of their date. This single date which had caused her to be swept of her feet by him and at the same time Yi Jeong had managed to pull the ground from under her.

“He didn’t catch me.” Ga Eul thought to herself sadly.

 

She felt as though Yi Jeong had allowed her to fall on her own and now there was nothing to do but move on. Ga Eul was too tired to continue crying, she’d long passed that period of grief when it came to her broken heart. Now there was only moving on. She couldn’t see herself getting angry at Yi Jeong even if deep down she was, pain had swept away all emotions, all except love; because she still loved him. Even though so much happened in such a small period of time Ga Eul still loved Yi Jeong, she could even forgive him, but give him another chance.

 

It was like her heart was soar from the pain and Ga Eul did not want to remind herself of this pain or possibly go through the same routine to get back to this point she was at now. No, Ga Eul was not going back. Even though she loved Yi Jeong there was now a veil of fear that clouded her heart and a shield that had been built in order to protect herself.

“Ga Eul.”  


Turning to look at Min Ha, Ga Eul offered him a kind smile.

“Which one do you think he’ll like?” Min Ha questioned coming back with one of the music store’s workers. The boy was a young kid around fifteen, maybe younger from what Ga Eul could tell. He was dressed in a blue collard shirt and khaki pants; a look of boredom was clear on his face.

 

Offering a forced smile Ga Eul shook her head.

“I’m not sure.”  
“Are you alright Ga Eul? You’ve been more quiet than usual.” Min Ha questioned.

“It’s fine.”  
“Is it?” Min Ha questioned.

“We’ll take a few more minutes. Sorry.” Min Ha apologized to the boy who simply rolled his eyes and walked away. Ga Eul found herself feeling a little embarrassed at the situation as Min Ha led her to sit near the window display where dozens of people continued to pass.

“Ga Eul. Are you okay?” Min Ha asked, nodding Ga Eul responded quietly.

“I’m really fine.”   
“I’ve known you since we were children Ga Eul. I’m not as close to you as my brother is but I think I can tell you when you’re upset. You were like this when Jae Ha started dating his first girlfriend.”  
“Does everyone know I liked Jae Ha.” Ga Eul spoke with both embarrassment and exasperation.

“Not everyone knew.” Min Ha spoke chuckling to himself and then sighing as he fixed his glasses.

“But this is about a boy isn’t it, and it’s not Jae Ha is it?” Min Ha questioned only to be met by silence from Ga Eul.

“Well you don’t have to tell me about this boy if you don’t want to but if he hasn’t noticed you or given you the time of day then he’s not worth your time.”  
“And that included Jae Ha.” Min Ha spoke offering Ga Eul a smile and ruffling her hair.

“Ready to pick a guitar for Jae Ha?” Min Ha questioned Ga Eul who offered him another smile and nodded.

 

a/n Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also my original story [The Cafe](https://www.wattpad.com/story/118508920-the-cafe-season-1?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks%20) is up now on wattpad and so is my fan fiction [Misunderstandings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/115875247-misunderstandings?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks%20) also don't forget to check out my book [The Kingdom of Archer](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/134198) . Until next time I hope you liked this chapter and I am letting you guys know that the short stories to vulnerable heart will be up after this story is over. It will be an insight to so many things not shown here before vulnerable heart, during vulnerable heart and after. All from various characters points of views. What characters point of view are you excited to see? What scenes do you think will be shown? (I already have most of this done but I want read what you guys have to say)


	19. Me and you

{A}

 

Being an outsider was often lonely. Ariel was aware of what it was like to be different. People pointed and stared often. She couldn’t hold it against anyone. Sometimes people couldn’t understand what differences were and for the most part Ariel was okay with that. She could handle being singled out sometimes and she was glad that she had friends. But that did not mean she never felt lonely.

 

Standing in front of her locker she sighed. Once again someone had put a small rag doll, her hair was similar to hers there was A on the school uniform she was wearing and there was also a noose on her neck.

“Don’t look at it.” She thought to herself ripping it off her locker and stuffing it into her bag.

 

Lately she had not been feeling very well. She felt restless and there was a feeling deep inside her chest that made her want to cry. Opening her locker Ariel tried to busy herself with stuffing books in and out of her locker trying to avoid her own thoughts. The truth was, she couldn’t avoid what she was feeling.

 

“What did I do wrong?” Ariel questioned to herself while thinking of Ji Hoo. She had not had the courage to call him and ask. She was afraid of what he would say to her and she would be lying if she said her feelings weren’t hurt.

“Hey! Freak show!” Jumping at hearing Ray’s voice Ariel looks up afraid. Instead, Ray, Autumn and the rest of her bullies all walk past her but not before giving her nasty looks.

 

Watching her tormentors walk away Ariel watched as a girl she had never seen before walked through the halls. She was tall, reminding Ariel of a model, her hair was mousey brown, and her deep chocolate eyes were hidden by large glasses. Paralyzed she watched as the girl was surrounded. But when Ariel saw her flinch she walked on her own towards them when jus as they took her bag.

“Leave her alone.” Ariel spoke up,

“Stay out of it Lee.”  Summer spoke pushing Ariel down and causing her to fall flat on her butt.

 

While Ariel was afraid, in fact she was shaking she couldn’t allow someone else to be bullied like she was. For just a moment she had been paralyzed and even contemplated being a by standard, simply watching on and doing nothing. These thoughts quickly left when she realized she would be like everyone else by not standing up for someone in trouble.

“I won’t.” Ariel spoke standing up.

“We don’t want to play with you today Lee! Stay out of it.” Ray snapped but instead Ariel stood in front of the girl who remained silent.

“Move!” Ray snapped and when she refused his eyes blazed in anger and he raised his fist, to strike her.

“Enough!”  


Ariel had closed her eyes to wait for the hit but when she opened her eyes Jae Ha was standing in front of her.

 

“Stay out of this.” Autumn spoke to Jae Ha.

“I won’t.”  
“We’re not afraid of you. You’re just like us. You can’t even protect one witch what makes you think you can protect another gremlin like her” Summer who had been quiet spoke.

“Keep to your business much like you’ve always done Jae Ha.” Gook threatened Jae Ha who glared clenching his fists.

“You’re picking on them. I’m right here watching this is my business.”  
“You won’t always be here.” Ha Na spoke up as well.

“Let’s leave. We’re causing to big of a scene and teachers will get called,” Autumn spoke up. Before parting however, it was Ha Na who spoke up.

“Don’t think because you’ve become a play thing for powerful people that you can get away with this Lee. We will make you pay.” Ha Na threatened.

 

Watching them leave Ariel didn’t feel at ease knowing that sooner or later they would most definitely get her back. For now, she would wait as there was no point in dwelling on things she could not control.

“Are you two alright?” Jae Ha spoke up turning to both girls and looking at them concern.

“Thank you.” The girl with glasses spoke to both Jae Ha and Ariel.

“It’s alright. Just ignore them. For the most part they only ever pick on me so they will leave you alone soon.” Ariel spoke wryly.

“My name is Ariel and this is Jae Ha.” Ariel spoke with a smile.

“Luna.” The girl introduced shyly bowing at both Jae Ha and Ariel.

“My father just transferred here from Taiwan.”  
“Cool! I’m from Japan!” Ariel spoke with a smile, linking her arm with Luna who looked quite surprised Ariel offered a bright smile and linked arms with Jae Ha.

“Let’s be friends! Come on. I’ll help you around school!”

Feeling a bit overwhelmed Luna simply offered a tight smile to Ariel and nodded along.

 

{G}  


Ga Eul was feeling more than a little uncomfortable at the moment. For the past few weeks she had been sitting with Jan Di and Jae Kyung in the cafeteria. For the most part, people around them had stopped whispering and speculating what was going on, though it did not take much for people to realize why it was that they were here. A simple look at the fact that Jan Di and Jae Kyung were still with F4 and Ga Eul was not made things pretty clear. However, today was uncomfortable.  Jun Pyo’s loud voice cut through the cafeteria as he sat beside Geum Jan Di and bickered with her.

 

The boys had walked into the cafeteria and everyone had flocked to them as if they had found water in the desert. Of course F4 meant that Yi Jeong was part of them. Ga Eul wasn’t sure how the boys had made up but she realized the boys were fine, they seemed just as close as they had always been. Ga Eul found herself relaxing at the notion that things for Yi Jeong had bettered. She tried not to think too much of the portion on Yi Jeong’s life where she had been involved. It was a short time and it seemed like Yi Jeong had erased her. Hearing her phone ding and vibrate Ga Eul took it out and smiled at the picture.

“What is it Ga Eul?” Jae Kyung questioned curiously. Peeking over at Ga Eul’s phone.

“It’s Ariel. It seems she’s made a new friend.” Ga Eul spoke showing the photo that Ariel had sent her of her and another girl, and of course Jae Ha.

 

“I’m glad she’s making more friends.” Ga Eul spoke with a smile.

“It will be good for her.” Yi Jeong spoke up. Ga Eul tried her best not to stare at the F4 boy who was sitting beside Ji Hoo and across from her. Instead Ga Eul tried her best to offer a casual smile and nodded.

“Yes.” She nodded along.

“What about tonight? We’re all going right?” Jae Kyung questioned with excitement.  
“Monkey don’t be too excited about this. It’s just an amusement park.” Woo Bin joked, causing Jae Kyung to playfully hit him.

“This is different we’re going with more friends.” Jae Kyung said.

“So what is the plan?” Jan Di questioned.

“Well, Min Ha is going to pick Jae Ha up at school today after his practice for the play is over then he’ll take him to the amusement park.” Ga Eul explained. Turning to Ji Hoo Ga Eul spoke up.

“Do you mind coming with me to pick up the cake Ji Hoo? I would tell Ariel but she also has practice and this way Jae Ha won’t suspect much.”  
“Okay.” Ji Hoo agreed silently.

“Perfect.” Ga Eul thought to herself. She really needed to get to the bottom of this. Maybe she was being to nosy and while she was aware that Jae Ha also liked Ariel she could not root for him when she knew there was someone else in Ariel’s heart, even if she did not admit it to herself.

 

 

“Come on we have to get to class the bell is about to ring.” Jan Di spoke a few seconds later the sound of the bell was in deed heard and everyone got up heading to their classes.

“Ga Eul-yang.” For just a second Ga Eul thought she head Yi Jeong talk to her and froze. Turning to look at him he simply stared back at her.

“Come on. We’re going to be late.” Woo Bin spoke up grabbing Yi Jeong and dragging him away from Ga Eul who felt confused.  She refused to acknowledge the way her heart suddenly raised when Yi Jeong had called out her name. Shaking her head Ga Eul tried to convince herself that this had all been in her head and the fact was, that even if Yi Jeong had called to her that’s all it had been.

“Don’t think to much about it Ga Eul.” She told herself trying to push the feeling of hope away from her heart. She had already gotten her hopes up once and now, she was not going to do it once again.

“Not again.”

 

 

 

 

{Y.J}  


_“What do you think you’re doing?” Woo Bin questioned Yi Jeong after dragging him away from Ga Eul. For the past few days Yi Jeong had found it hard to avoid Ga Eul. They see each other every day and it’s impossible not to interact._

_“Yi Jeong” Woo Bin called out again._

_“Nothing.” Yi Jeong spoke but he realized he could not lie to his friend and sighed._

_“Honestly speaking I really just want to apologize to her.” Yi Jeong admitted._

_“Well. Pick a better time. Not in the middle of the haul where the unholy trinity is watching.” Woo Bin pointed out pointing out Sunny, Miranda, and Ginger who were trying, and failing to be discreet._

_“Look man I’m not going to tell you not to look for Ga Eul but just don’t hurt her again. We all care for her and she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Don’t screw this up again.”_  
  


Thinking back to what Woo Bin had said to him made YI Jeong feel a little uneasy. He had avoided, for the most part thinking about the fact that Ga Eul would more than likely never forgive him. Yi Jeong knew Ga Eul well enough to know that because she was such a good person she would forgive him. Part of him would have been much happier had Ga Eul slapped him or told him she hated him. That would at least give him a sense of ease. His counselor Emma had simply told him it was because he was so willing to accept losing or a feeling of rejection rather than love because he feared to fall and then hurt more. Avoiding a larger pain by feeling a small dose of it only. Though Yi Jeong was not feeling just a small pain.

 

Emma had brought up the fact of his parents again and forgiving them. This only made Yi Jeong angry. How could he forgive when they themselves had not asked for forgiveness. He was angry and maybe one day he would no longer feel that way, but his heart and mind had never once been at peace when he was surrounded by those two people that were suppose to be his parents. Emma had asked him that he see his mother or at least talk to his father. His aunt and uncle had not been happy to hear about this when they’d asked him about therapy. In fact, Yi Jeong had been left with a sour taste in his mouth when he realized that even if he wanted to talk to his mother that was impossible. His uncle had hesitantly admitted to him; after talking to Emma of course, that his mother was still so mentally unstable she was too sedated to deal with anything. Yi Jeong had nightmares after that and Emma decided Yi Jeong was not yet ready to face his mother. His father was another ordeal entirely.

 

From what Yi Jeong understood his parents were officially getting a divorce and it was only a matter of time before this caused a scandal throughout Korea. His father had been so careful to not allow anyone to know what happened to his mother in fact, to anyone that was not F4 or the F4 girls, his mother was vacationing somewhere in the Bahamas. Scandals had to be kept under wraps and they’d had enough with Yi Jeong being kidnapped. His father, he had not seen since before he left the house but from what Yi Jeong understood, he had signed his rights as a parent or tutor to Yi Jeong exclusively to his Aunt and Uncle silently of course nothing on paper but it was an agreement. His mother had long since lost that privilege to decide anything and even before this entire ordeal it had been Il Hyun who made decisions for him.

 

Taking a deep breath while he sat in his car Yi Jeong stepped out and walked towards the Coffee shop his brother had. There was an open sign but it seemed like it was a slow day because only Il Hyun was there. Hesitantly, Yi Jeong walked inside.

“Welcome” Il Hyun spoke automatically thinking it was a customer. His eyes however, hardened upon seeing Yi Jeong. Trying his best not to flinch or to show that his brother’s hate was affecting him Yi Jeong simply stood there.

“What do you want?” Il Hyun questioned cleaning the counter that was around him, trying to busy himself and not look at Yi Jeong.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about what’s happened.” Yi Jeong spoke calmly.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Things happened it’s done.”  
“Hyung.”  
“Don’t call me that! I’m not your brother anymore!” Il Hyun spoke raising his voice and throwing the rag he had in his hand to the ground in anger.

“Damn it Yi Jeong!”  
“Did you ever stop to think about what you were doing? Did you even care that you were hurting me? Why are you so selfish?” Il Hyun continued tears riming his eyes.

“You were the only one that I loved more in this world that Eun Jae and you betrayed me like this!”  


Heavy silence lingered between them for what felt like hours and for the longest time Yi Jeong contemplated what exactly it was that he would say to his brother.

“I’m sorry.” Yi Jeong finally spoke causing Il Hyun to scoff.

“I came here simply because I know an apology is best said face to face.”  
“You weren’t picking up my phone calls or texts and I wanted to speak to you.”  
“You should have taken the hint.” Il Hyun spoke trying to calm himself.

“Look. I don’t expect you to forgive me and I’m not going to give you excuses I just wanted to apologize for hurting you.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“I can’t tell you anything that will make this better but you are the only person whom I’ve cared for the most as well.” Yi Jeong said.  
“You have a funny way of showing that.” Il Hyun spoke.

“Regardless of what I say I know you will still be mad at me and won’t forgive me but I think I’ve said enough. There’s no point in discussing things that will only hurt both of us. I’m not expecting you to forgive me today Hyung but I hope you can forgive me one day. In the mean time. I’ll wait.” Bowing politely to his brother Yi Jeong walked out of the coffee shop and got in his car driving off without looking back.

 

{G}

 

 _“Could you not have gone on your own moped Ga Eul?”_ That was the question Ga Eul feared Ji Hoo would ask her as they drove to the small bakery where they would pick up Jae Ha’s birthday cake. Ever the gentlemen however, Ga Eul was sure or at least she prayed that Ji Hoo would keep pretending like he was not aware of that small detail of Ga Eul’s. Getting of the motorcycle Ga Eul handed Ji Hoo back his helmet thanking him and offering him a smile that Ji Hoo did not acknowledge.

 

Biting her lip Ga Eul wondered if F4’s behavior was normal. It seemed like these boys only trusted certain people and as far as Ga Eul could understand the only reason these F4 boys had been sane enough to make connections was the fact that they had grown up with each other. Ga Eul understood then just how different their worlds were. Being middle class had advantages. She realized how lonely it was to live the lifestyle these boys lived truly was. There was mistrust towards anyone and everyone and that’s were these walls of protection came in.

 

For the most part Ga Eul knew that Ji Hoo was the quietest of the boys, but he was also the kindest. He was very mature for his age and seemed to understand people the most. Ga Eul knew that out of all the F4 boys he was the one who understood Ariel the most. Thinking back to the night of the Karaoke bar Ga Eul smiles to herself thinking how good the two looked together. While she liked Jae Ha somehow this Ariel Ji Hoo pairing made a lot more sense. Jae Ha and Ariel appeared more like siblings than lovers when standing beside one another, they bickered and played off one another that way. Ji Hoo and Ariel on the other hand, the air around them was much more different. There was a quiet yet very pink essence in the air somehow, the two complemented each other like yin and yang. Two opposites who had somehow found common ground in the middle and whom understood each other without really having to say much.

 

Ariel had talked to Ga Eul about the moments she had spent alone with Ji Hoo. Of course, she never shared any personal information regarding Ji Hoo but it was the way that Ariel talked about Ji Hoo that Ga Eul could tell her best friend was in love. Of course, Ariel didn’t admit to this and Ga Eul was not about to push her friend to admit anything. Ariel had always been quite the dreamer and maybe just as big of a romantic as she was but all Ariel usually spent her time talking about when it was not about photography or New York was the mystery New York boys. These mentions of the mystery boy of course seemed a lot less frequent and replaced with Ji Hoo instead.

 

Turning to look at Ji Hoo once more Ga Eul offered him a smile and entered the bakery with him. The quiet man simply walked beside her and allowed Ga Eul to head to the front register and hand her ticket of pre-order.

“Thirty minutes please. You’re a bit early.” The girl at the front spoke though she was bluntly staring and smiling at Ji Hoo who paid no mind to her.

“Here. On the house.” She spoke once again handing them two cookies.

“Thanks.” Ga Eul spoke quietly grabbing both cookies and going to sit with Ji Hoo at a small table. The air around them was awkward and Ga Eul realized all F4 boys practically had the same personality. While Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were friendly for the most part they only ever seemed to truly been themselves and smiled when they were with their other halves. Ga Eul didn’t know much about Seo Hyun or her past with Ji Hoo except for the fact that they grew up together. However, Jan Di did mention that even then Ji Hoo had never smiled at her. At least, not the way he smiled when he was around Ariel. It was something that applied to Ariel as well. She seemed happier than ever when she was with Ji Hoo. While Ariel was often bubbly and seemed to be too excited most of the time she seemed more natural and herself when she stood beside this person. In fact, all F4 boys were the same.

 

Ga Eul’s mind unconsciously or rather, instinctually thought of Yi Jeong. The man whom often put up a façade and smiled without it really reaching his eyes. She thought of those genuine smiles that she had once been the only one to be able to see. Her heart began to ache once again when she thought about the fact that she might not get to see that ever again. She amended these thoughts simply by hoping someone else might be able to make him smile genuinely again. However, these thoughts were bitter sweet and caused another pang of pain in her heart which Ga Eul tried to brush off.

 

Shaking her head to herself Ga Eul tried to take her mind off this simply by looking around the shop and was confused and then smiled when she saw a picture of Cinnamon up. Standing up she went to it and picked up the flyer from where it was hanging. Underneath her grumpy cats’ picture was a Have you seen me?

“You guys came to this shop?” Ga Eul questioned Ji Hoo who took a look at the picture of the dead cat and nodded. Biting her lip Ga Eul continued.

“Is everything alright between the two of you?” Ga Eul questioned. For a moment Ji Hoo remained silent and there was a pensive look in his eyes before he spoke.

“Yes.”  
“It’s fine if you don’t tell me anything it’s not my place or business to ask you anything this is between you and Ariel but… it seems like you’re avoiding her the way others tend to do so.”  
“I’m not.” Ji Hoo spoke up the expression on his face surprise.

“I just. I’m trying to sort some things out.”  
“Then don’t make it seem like something it’s not.” Ga Eul spoke to him.

 

{Y.J}

 

The last thing Yi Jeong expected when he arrived to pick Ariel up afterschool was to see her running down her school halls in tattered clothes. Her eyes showed true terror and Yi Jeong felt anger surge within him once again. Remembering how Ariel had been the last time covered in paint and stapled to a set had really made him angry and it seemed like today would be the day he could stand up for her. While he was around he was aware people for the most part feared him and kept their distance from his cousin. What annoyed Yi Jeong as he saw Ariel running towards him was the fact that every time things like these seemed to happen that useless friend of hers Jae Ha was nowhere to be seen.

 

Running towards Ariel they crashed into each other Yi Jeong quickly pulling her behind her while a group of three boys who had been chasing her stopped in front of him glaring.

“Move out of the way pretty boy unless you want to take this beating for her.”  
“Hitting a woman are you really men?” Yi Jeong snapped angrily more so when he noticed the bruises on Ariel’s body.

“Yi Jeong. Please. Don’t do this. It’s not worth it.” Ariel spoke tears in her eyes.

“Your hand.” She whispered silently.

“I won’t need to use it.” Yi Jeong spoke pushing Ariel gently when all three boys moved to hit him. Yi Jeong was swift to avoid each punch or kick thrown at him. He wasn’t as good at fighting as Woo Bin but he’d taken classes with the rest of the guys since they were children and Yi Jeong knew how to hold his own.  He used his good hand to block away any hits that came as a surprise but when he’d finally had enough Yi Jeong fought back.

 

His moves were swift as he hit them back kicking on on the chest and causing him to fall, one by one he took them out without much effort.

“Leave her alone from now on or I won’t take it easy on you. I’m not as nice as Ji Hoo and I’m certainly not as stupid as Jae Ha. You leave my cousin alone or you will regret it.” Yi Jeong threatened anger rising in his voice. The boys in front of him managed to pick themselves up before walking away in defeat.

“Are you alright?” Yi Jeong questioned though as he looked at Ariel there were scrapes on her knees, elbows and obvious bruises forming.

“I’m alright really.” Ariel spoke trying to force herself to smile yet again though tears were rimming her eyes.

“Ji Hoo Sempai gave me this new uniform and I didn’t take care of it.” Ariel spoke tears falling from her eyes as she smiled.

“Ariel!”  


Rushed footsteps were heard and Jae Ha and a girl that Yi Jeong had only seen in photos rushed towards Ariel. The other girl herself looked like she’d been caught in a hair pulling scuffle.

“I’m sorry. I should have known those three were setting you up. I was really on my way to you but Autumn, Summer and Ha Na began to.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine really.” Ariel spoke.

“You’re bleeding.” Jae Ha spoke trying to reach out to Ariel who simply scooted closer to Yi Jeong who frowned.

“Regardless of what happened this seems to be a theme for you. I’m no saying it’s your duty to protect her but you always seem to be missing when something happens to her.’  
“I don’t need you of all people to tell me how to treat my friends.” Jae Ha spoke in a rage.

“Please stop this.” Ariel spoke in tears standing between both Yi Jeong and Jae Ha. Luna who had been quiet since arriving was tugging at Jae Ha’s arm trying to calm him down.

“Jae Ha.”  
“Min Ha.” Jae Ha spoke in surprise to see his brother coming down the hall.

“When did you get back?” He questioned

“I wanted to surprise you.” Min Ha spoke offering Jae Ha a hug not sensing the tension in the air, however a look of concern crossed his eyes when he saw Ariel and Luna.

“What happened?”  
“No thing Min Ha Oppa.” Ariel answered quickly.

“We have to go.” Ariel spoke grabbing on to Yi Jeong and leading him further inside the school.

 

“Shouldn’t we be heading in the opposite direction?” Yi Jeong questioned confused as to where Ariel was taking him towards.

“Besides. I think we need to clean you up first.”  
“We can’t go home. Our parents will flip if they see me like this and I am not going to ruin today for Jae Ha.” Ariel spoke though it became clear to Yi Jeong that she was in pain but was not wanting to express that.

“Then where are we going? You can’t show up to the amusement part like that.”  
“I know. I always have extra clothes with me just in case. Wait here.” Ariel spoke coming to a stop in front of the girls’ gym locker room.

“I’ll clean up quickly and be out soon.”  
“How are you planning on getting things inside without him actually noticing?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“There a woman that lives across the street from us a few houses down her name is Mrs. Kim she agreed to help us. Ga Eul is arriving with the cake earlier so she’ll already be waiting inside with Ji Hoo and Mrs. Kim has the cake in her stall we’ll just go there to cut it later on in the night.” Ariel explained.

“Anyway. Please wait here.” Ariel spoke before heading inside. Unsure of what to do Yi Jeong sighed.

 

There was no way to help a person who did not want to be helped but Yi Jeong supposed he should not be the one to judge Ariel when he wasn’t exactly forthcoming with his own feelings. Thinking about what Jae Ha had told him Yi Jeong sighed, knowing the latter was right about him. His brother had been right about him as well. While trying to protect himself and at the same time shield others from his life and pain he had hurt everyone he cared for and the person he wanted to be than just friends with. Love? Yes. It was a feeling that he could not deny any longer. Now however, it was too late to regret…

 

_“You asked me before if I’d brought anyone here.” Yi Jeong spoke to her._

_“Sunbae I.”_

_“It’s alright Ga Eul-yang. I’ve given it a lot of thought. And my nature hasn’t really brought me anything good.”_ _  
_ _“Everyone seems to have a certain view of me but it’s alright.”_ _  
_ _“Is it?” Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong._

_There was a look in her eyes that was so calm, so welcoming. Maybe it was the night that was accompanying them. In fact, telling himself this later on would justify the act for the means._

_“I mean. You call it your nature Sunbae.”_ _  
_ _“It’s like you expect people to believe that. Maybe you believe it yourself but I don’t think it’s your nature but. Your defense.” Ga Eul whispered, her words sending a pang of panic to his heart and yet; something was telling him not to run._

_“Ga Eul-yang. Is it possible to fix something that’s not only useless but practically dust.”_ _  
_ _A smile appeared on Ga Eul’s features softening her laugh while she gazed down at the sand where her feet were buried._

_For the longest of times silence lingered between them. It was comfortable and the smile on Ga Eul’s lips, and the way she was gazing out into the night told Yi Jeong that she was still thinking about what to say._

_“Nothing is ever useless Sunbae. People have a purpose in life. No matter how small or how big. It all makes an impact in the world.”_ _  
_ _“I don’t think your useless Sunbae. Your talented, kind, a little bit or a jerk.” Ga Eul spoke earning a genuine chuckle from Yi Jeong who offered her a smile their eyes meeting when Ga Eul reached to grab his hand._

_“You’re a potter Sunbae. You create things out of nothing with your hands. When you first start it the clay is nothing but dust and you mold it with your hands. You should never feel useless over your own life. Not when you can mold it from the bottom up.”_

_There was a feeling of being able to breathe again. The prickles in his hands spread and his heart began to thump wildly. Yi Jeong could feel Ga Eul’s hands begin to slip away but he simply held on to it. The air seemed to grow warm and there was a glow around the atmosphere._

_“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong began reaching to caress her cheek with his right hand while the other held on to Ga Eul’s hand._

_“Do you want to see magic again?” Yi Jeong asked her._

_“Magic?” Ga Eul questioned her voice only above a whisper while Yi Jeong pulled her closer._

_“One.”_ _  
_ _“Two.”_ _  
_ _“Three.”_

_The sound of a loud whistle like sound was heard in the air before several colored sparks lit the air. Gazing up in wonder at the fireworks Ga Eul smiled; genuinely while Yi Jeong returned it, pressing his forehead against her own his nose gently brushing hers. The last Yi Jeong saw was Ga Eul close her eyes, right before he closed his own and pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. Around them fireworks continued to sound along with cheers, and laughter of their friends all drowned away by racing hearts and a gentle kiss._

Thinking back to those first few days were he seemed to be walking on shaky ground with Ga Eul that slowly steadied caused him to feel a pang in his heart. Back then he had still been so uncertain about his feelings but there was nothing but regret left. His fear and selfishness had caused such a ripple effect amongst all the people he had tried to protect from what he was ashamed of most. He’d been self destructing and sabotaging his life this way.

“So selfish.” Yi Jeong thought to himself smiling wryly. But it was the only way vulnerable people knew how to survive.

“I’m done.” Ariel spoke coming out of the girls’ locker room. Her hair was wet and she was in a pair of gym sweats and a large black hoodie.

“This is all I had but it should be fine.” She spoke offering him a smile.

 

It was hard for Yi Jeong to smile back at her, especially when he thought about the way that smile did not reach her eyes. There was nothing he could say to her or that Yi Jeong could think of that would help her. Words of comfort and support Yi Jeong realized, did not need to come from him.

“There’s always that someone who can knock down your walls.” Yi Jeong though to himself, Ga Eul’s face flashing in his mind and he wondered who would be that person for Ariel. His friend came to mind and he simply hoped these two people could settle their feelings before they became him and only had regret left.

 

{G}

Ga Eul tried to smile when she saw Ariel and Yi Jeong walk towards them inside the amusement park The rest of F4 and even Jae Ha and Min Ha were already inside with them.

“Sorry for making you guys wait.”   
“What happened?” Ga Eul questioned in concern when she took a look at Ariel who was in frumpy gym clothes, and covered in bruises.

“Nothing I fell.” Ariel spoke offering Ga Eul a smile.

 

Of course, Ga Eul was well aware of what went on in school and realized Ariel did not want to talk about it. Before transferring to Shinwa Ga Eul remembers on incident in particular where the girls had beat Ariel up and if Jae Ha had not shown up they would have more than likely cut her hair off. Even then Ariel refused to be comforted and left a bitter taste in everyone’s mouth whenever it got this bad.

“I’m fine.” Ariel spoke offering a bright smile.

“Come on then.” She chirped out linking her arm with Ga Eul.

“Let’s get going today is about Jae Ha only.”

“Right.” Ga Eul spoke offering a smile.

“Then ladies. Shall we?” Jae Ha spoke offering both girls a smile and walking over to Ariel and throwing an arm around her.

 

Unconsciously Ga Eul turned first to look at Yi Jeong who was in the back quietly walking alongside Ji Hoo. A few paces in front of them were Jan Di and Jae Kyung both with their respective others Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. Jae Kyung was animatedly talking with Jan Di; her eyes were bouncing with excitement while she pulled Woo Bin along. Jun Pyo himself was being dragged by Geum Jan Di, there was a cool look in his eyes as both boys walked with their girlfriends, they were not annoyed but rather use to being dragged around by their girlfriends and both boys took it in stride.

“They’re good guys.” Ga Eul thought smiling to herself when she watched Jae Kyung cling on to Woo Bin and pink his cheek. Woo Bin simply complained silently.

“So where do we start?” Min Ha asked Jae Ha while walking beside him.

“Rollercoasters” Jae Ha spoke.

“Don’t leave me for this you know I’m scared of heights.” Ariel whispered to Ga Eul grabbing tightly on to her arm.

“Me too.” Ga Eul whispered trying to reassure her friend.

“Come on then. Let’s go! We’ll do the highest roller coaster 'til the end.” Jae Kyung spoke with excitement.

“Be calm monkey.” Woo Bin joked.

“Let’s have fun.” Jae Ha spoke to everyone with a smile.

 

{J.H}

 

They’d spent the night running around the park, going on so many rides eating as much as they wanted. Ji Hoo was surprised no one had thrown up yet. The sun had set and the moon was out indicating that night had come once again. There was laughter all around, families were with their children, people were going every which way direction possible. The night was not only lit by the stars that were out but by the various lights that were adorning the amusement park. They were taking a break from so much walking now and were entering an arcade.

 

Jan Di’s screams were loud as were Jae Kyungs' while they both watched their boyfriends play a claw game, various small plush animals were stuffed inside the machine and Ji Hoo shook his head when the small bear Jun Pyo had managed to get fell back into the pile of stuffed animals. Jan Di’s screams only became louder as he scolded Jun Pyo which prompted the latter to yell back in annoyance. Their banter caused none of their friends to bat an eye though Ji Hoo could see various other people around them stop and stare.

“They’ll never change will they?” Yi Jeong questioned smiling in amusement as he looked back at Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

“Not that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are any better.” Yi Jeong continued chuckling while he watched Jae Kyung jump on Woo Bin’s back quite comically.

“I don’t think so!”  


The sound of chiming laughter a few feet away from them caused Ji Hoo to turn. Jae Ha and his brother Min Ha seemed to be playing air hockey while both Ga Eul and Ariel continued to watch cheering on both both, a smile on both their faces. There was a feeling of Déjà vu that came with a familiar annoyance. In fact, it was as if Ji Hoo had already lived this day once.

 

The sound of cheering from Jae Ha broke his train of thought and Ji Hoo watched as the boy celebrated by picking Ariel up and spinning her around.   
“A bit too dramatic.” Ji Hoo thought to himself unaware of the fact that he was frowning.

“You know. It’s not a bad thing if you like her.” Yi Jeong spoke up.

“What?” Ji Hoo spoke in surprise.

“You know. My cousin isn’t that bad I mean she’s a little unorthodox but isn’t that why you like her?”  


The question caught Ji Hoo off guard and he wondered why he was being asked that question. Of course, Yi Jeong had not been the only one to question him about Ariel. Just that afternoon Ga Eul had done so and it seemed like she and Yi Jeong were more in tune with each other than they knew, not that Ji Hoo was going to mention it. Then again, they were not the only ones to ask him this question. The past few months Ji Hoo had not only been asked this by his F4 friends and the girls but from his grandfather himself. But it was a question Ji Hoo was unwilling to answer or think about and as he watched Ariel with Jae Ha he could only think about the fact that these two people were indeed in a relationship and he should not get involved.

“Ariel is definitely… different.” Ji Hoo answered Yi Jeong who smiled.

“But I don’t think of her in any way that’s not a friend.”

“Are you sure? You seemed more than a little concerned when you saw her today.”  
“Wouldn’t you be? She’s my friend. I care about what happens to her.”   
“But you didn’t ask her if she’s okay.” Yi Jeong spoke back.

“How can I?” Ji Hoo thought to himself feeling more than a little regret about how he had been treating Ariel. 

 

When Ji Hoo had seen Ariel, covered in bruises and trying to brush off the fact that she was hurt Ji Hoo felt anger. Not at her but at her useless boyfriend. On more than one occasion it was he that had to save Ariel. Ji Hoo wondered just how a man could allow the person he loved get hurt like that and smile so freely. As Ji Hoo looked at Ariel there were moments that she would stop forcing herself to smile. There were flickers of pain in her eyes not only from the emotional pain Ji Hoo had no doubt she was feeling, but from the physical pain. His grandfather was a doctor and when Ji Hoo was a child he saw enough people with a dislocated shoulder to know that Ariel had in fact had her shoulder dislocated. Upon observation no one would clearly tell but from time to time Ariel would hold her arm.

 

While part of Ji Hoo had wanted to say something to her it took him a lot more to keep himself quiet. This wasn’t his business and Ariel seemed to not want to say anything. She seemed to care too much about Jae Ha and Ji Hoo was sure she was trying to not ruin her boyfriends’ birthday.

“How can you be so stupid.” Ji Hoo wanted to scold Ariel. Then again, how could her boyfriend be so blind as to not realized that his girlfriend was in more pain than she was letting on.

 

Clenching his jaw Ji Hoo tried to calm himself. When he’d seen her with Jae Ha it became clear to him that he should keep his distance. Mainly because he didn’t want to cause any sort of misunderstanding between the two. Then again, by doing so there was no doubt he’d caused a misunderstanding between himself and Ariel instead.

“How do I talk to her now?” Ji Hoo questioned just as the arcade lights went completely out.

It took a few seconds and then the lights were turned back on.

“Happy Birthday to you.”  
“Happy Birthday to you.” Singing began and it was Ga Eul and Ariel who were both carrying the cake that he and Ga Eul had gone to pick up earlier. F4 began to sing along and a few people inside the arcade began to do so as well. Jae Ha was smiling his brother Min Ha patting him on the back when he blew out the candles.

“Gifts!” Ariel shouted a bright smile on her face.

“How about I go first then?” Min Ha jokes causing Ariel to pout and the latter to simply ruffle her hair playfully.

“Here Jae Ha.” Ariel spoke handing him a red gift bag.

“I brought something for Ga Eul too. It’s not exactly a birthday gift as much as it is well…” Ariel continued while Jae Ha reached to look inside the bag laughing when he pulled out a Pepe Le Pew.

“It’s a set. Well a trio.” Ariel explained to him handing Ga Eul a gift bag as well. When Ga Eul saw the female skunk she laughed.

“Thanks. This really does mean a lot.” Jae Ha spoke hugging her.

 

Ji Hoo was confused by the gift but it seemed like some sort of inside joke between the three and that once again caused him to feel some sort of way. A headache was no doubt making its way to Ji Hoo and he sighed. He wasn’t really in the mood for anything else but after having cake they decided on dinner inside the amusement park. Ji Hoo wasn’t really hungry or in the mood for much of anything else.

“Bumper cars.” Ji Hoo heard Jan Di suggesting. There was talk about the biggest rollercoaster but Ji Hoo wasn’t paying much attention. However, as they headed towards the bumper cars there was a visible look of distress on Ariel’s face which made Ji Hoo realize she was now worrying about her arm.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” Jae Kyung spoke up trying to get Ariel on the bumper cars while she shook her head. However, Jae Kyung took hold of Ariel’s right arm and pulled.

“I don’t feel very well.”  
“It’s just the bumper cars.” Jae Kyung continued.

“I’ll stay with her.” Ji Hoo found himself speaking up. Smiling brightly Jae Kyung nodded and winked at Ji Hoo.

“Have fun.” She mouthed before screaming at Woo Bin that she was going to get him.

 

Silence lingered between both of them and Ji Hoo was unsure of what to say to her.

“Let’s go sit down.” Ji Hoo spoke after a few moments of silence. There was a bench nearby and when they sat down it was Ariel who spoke up.

“This feels familiar.” She whispered her voice soft and cautious.

“You’ve been ignoring me.”   
“I’m sorry. It’s not you. I’ve been sorting through some personal things.”  
Quietly Ariel nodded, a pensive look crossed her eyes and for the longest time she remained silent beside him. Her arm held tightly by the other as she seemed to hug it. Visibly Ji Hoo could see that her cheeks were tinted red, the bruising around her face was already starting to purple and there were trickles of sweat on her forehead.

 

Reaching up to her forehead Ji Hoo spoke.

“You’re burning up.” He spoke to her.

“If you’re in so much pain why are you still trying to play?”

“Come on. You need to get to the hospital and have that shoulder checked.”  
“You know.” It was a statement more than a question and slowly Ariel smiled.

“Sempai knows me the best.” Ariel spoke resting her head on Ji Hoo’s shoulder catching him off guard, though he couldn’t seem to stop her.

“Just a moment.”

“Just one more second”  
“I’ll go. I just. I need to get through this day. The fireworks.” She was rambling on, though her eyes were beginning to close due to the pain and exhaustion her body was feeling.

“Jae Ha. Just one more second.”  
“Does he mean that much to you?” Ji Hoo asked only to be met by silence.

“Ariel?”  
“Ariel?”  


Cursing under his breath and feeling stupid for not speaking up the moment he saw her Ji Hoo picked Ariel up in his arms carrying her bridal style. Panic set in and his heart raced. He would call everyone later right now he seriously needed to get Ariel to a doctor.

 

{Y.J}

 

They’d come back from the bumper cars to find both Ji Hoo and Ariel gone.

“Maybe they headed to the roller coaster ride on their own.” Jan Di spoke but when they did arrive at their last destination neither Ji Hoo or Ariel were to be found.

“I’ll call them maybe something happened. Ariel wasn’t feeling well.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“Who would be with the beating she received today I’m surprised she was walking around so freely.” Jun Pyo spoke up before turning to look at Jae Ha in annoyance.

“You’ve had your turn to handle it now let us do so.” Jun Pyo snapped earning a hit in the back of the head from Jan Di.

“What? He’s useless! Who let’s a girl get beaten to a pulp like that? He’s not handling it and Ji Hoo suggested a solution a few days ago. I think we should settle it.”  
“Ji Hoo?” Ga Eul questioned.

“It’s complicated.” Yi Jeong spoke feeling a little guilty for allowing things to go this far.

“Anyway. No need to worry we’ll handle it.” Woo Bin spoke up not wanting Ga Eul or any of the girls to get involved or know more than they should.

“He’s not picking up and it goes straight to voicemail.” Jae Kyung spoke in concern.

Yi Jeong watched as both Ga Eul and Jae Ha took their phones out and dialed Ariel’s number next.

“Her phone is off. It must have died.”   
“I’ll try calling Ji Hoo again.” Jae Kyung spoke up but once again there was no answer. It was then that Yi Jeong’s phone dinged.

“We’re at the hospital. She has a dislocated shoulder and a high fever. She’ll be fine I’ve already called her parents. She’s resting now but does not want anyone to worry.”

Upon reading the text Yi Jeong smiled at everyone.

“That was Ji Hoo. They’re fine. Ariel wasn’t feeling well and Ji Hoo offered to take her home.”  
“Oh. I should have seen that.” Jae Ha spoke up.

“Yeah well there’s not much you do see.” Jun Pyo muttered underneath his breath only to have Jan Di hit him once more.

“We should head home it’s getting pretty late.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“Last roller coaster?” She questioned.

“She’ll be fine.” Min Ha spoke to Jae Ha patting him on the back and dragging him towards the line of their next and final ride.

“You coming Ga Eul?” Jan Di questioned while she pulled Jun Pyo along.

“I’ll sit this one out.” Ga Eul spoke up. The look of terror in Ga Eul’s eyes caused Yi Jeong to chuckle realizing that she was indeed scared to go on the roller coaster.

 

His laughter caused Ga Eul to turn and look at him and Yi Jeong simply clamed up when she did so. Awkward silence lingered between the two for the longest of times and Yi Jeong contemplated walking away in order to avoid the awkwardness.

“Is she really okay?” Ga Eul spoke up, taking Yi Jeong by surprise. For a few moments Yi Jeong was unsure if Ga Eul was really talking to him as she was not looking at him in the eyes but when she finally did she seemed to be waiting for something.

“Sunbae.”  
“What?”  
“Ariel. Is she really alright?” Ga Eul questioned.

“She’s not is she?” Ga Eul concluded.

“How do you?”  
“You were looking at everyone with that look again. I” Ga Eul spoke looking down at her hands and fiddling with her fingers before looking back up at Yi Jeong.

“I just knew. I. I know you.”  
Her words caught him off guard and he found himself unable to say anything to Ga Eul. Time seemed to still for just a second and then Ga Eul nodded awkwardly and turned to leave.

 

His heart race and Yi Jeong found himself reaching for Ga Eul grabbing her by the sleeve gently.

“Ga Eul I.”  
“I’m sorry.” He managed to say to her his heart pounding in his ears as he spoke.

“I can’t say more or do more than offer you an apology. You don’t know how sorry I am for hurting you the way I did I.”  
“I understand Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke, cutting him of, her back still to him as she continued to speak.  
“You don’t have to worry about my feeling Sunbae. I’ll be alright. Two-weeks was two-weeks, that was our deal wasn’t it?”  
“It’s my own fault for being so.. It doesn’t matter Sunbae. I’m glad you’re back to being yourself and I. I’ve kept my distance. I’ll keep doing exactly that. From now on I won’t look for you anymore.”

 

Her words took long for his mind to register but with each sentence, each word she spoke it was like a nail was being pounded into his chest.

“Ga Eul-yang.” He was unsure if he was speaking out loud or not but his hand suddenly lost its strength and the grip he had on her sleeve loosened. All Yi Jeong could see was the view of Ga Eul’s back as she walked away. Tears welled in his eyes, pain once again enclosed his heart and while he wished to blame someone else he could only blame himself for what was happening now. Ga Eul was done with him, she was truly done with So Yi Jeong and there was nothing he could do. Time seemed to slow down so much for him and yet people were moving so fast around him. Yi Jeong was too lost in his pain to realize how fast time was ticking on by. The sound of his phone ringing caused Yi Jeong too snap out of his thoughts, his uncle’s name flashed on his screen.  
“Hello.”  
“Son. You have to come down to the hospital. It’s your parents… There’s been an accident.”

 Thank you guys so much for reading! As always I hope you continue to support me. Below is the link to my original story

[Bloom](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/134198?preview=true) which I hope you will read. Remember that if you do go on inkitt and you do not want to make an account bookmark the page so you do not lose your free read of the book.


	20. Vulnerable Heart

{Y.J}

 

His mind was a jumbled mess. There wasn’t much that his uncle told him over the phone, except that both his parents were rushed to the hospital for immediate and intensive care. Yi Jeong found himself driving like a mad man and his mind had gone completely numb. That feeling which he had not felt in weeks when it came to his parents was now back and though he tried hard to fight against it reminding himself that he was no longer in involved with either of them, that did not work. The fact was that they were his parents.

 

When he arrived to the hospital he met both his aunt, uncle and his counselor Emma.  
“I don’t want to deal with you right now.” Yi Jeong spoke honestly.

“How are they?” He questioned turning to both his aunt and uncle.

“What happened?”  
“Your mother escaped the psychiatric ward two days ago. We didn’t want you to worry about it, we had people looking for her but.”  
“You should have said something I had a right to know.”  
“We didn’t tell Il Hyun either. This.” Yi Jeong watched his uncle hesitate to speak as he tried to find the right words to say. His aunt placed a comforting hand on her husbands’ shoulder and the man sighed.

 

“You two have been through enough and my sisters mess isn’t yours to clean up anymore. I wanted you to be normal again.”  
While Yi Jeong wanted to be angry at his uncle his words to him made the anger he was feeling dwindle away. Sighing Yi Jeong spoke.

“What happened?”  
“Your mother went to look for your father at home. She’s not in the right mindset.” His aunt explained.

“What do you mean?”  
“She’s had more than a nervous breakdown. She’s been diagnosed with manic bi-polar disorder.” Emma spoke causing Yi Jeong’s heart to clench, forcing down the knot in his throat.

“What did she do? Where’s my father?” Yi Jeong questioned when he realized no one was truly answering his questions, if anything they seemed to be going in circles.

“Answer me!” Yi Jeong yelled out in frustration.

“Your mother… she went back to the house and your father happened to be there. We don’t know what happened from what the doctors have explained she drugged him at which point she set the entire house on fire. She wanted to kill herself and him. There must have been some kind of struggle because they found your father on the first floor and badly burned.”  
“My mom?” Yi Jeong found himself asking, feeling as if something was pulling him within himself once again. His entire body felt numb and his heart was being squished into a prune.

“Yi Jeong.”  


He was unsure of who it was that was talking to him for just a second. Then Yi Jeong suddenly found himself enveloped into a tight hug.

“Il Hyun.” Yi Jeong spoke in both relief and surprise.

“I’m sorry.” Il Hyun continuously repeated to Yi Jeong who was now fighting back tears. He felt overwhelmed and simply clung on to his brother much like he had done so when he was a child.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise. You still have me. We still have each other.” Il Hyun continued to repeat. These were words that Yi Jeong had long learned to be comforted by. But it had been such a long time since Il Hyun had said those words to him.

“I’ll take care of it. Go home with Aunt and uncle Lee. Jae Hee and I will stay here.” Il Hyun spoke.

 

It took Yi Jeong a moment to process what his brother was saying but then he realized that Jae Hee was standing there quietly. She didn’t say anything to Yi Jeong, simply offered him a kind smile.

“Go home. I’ll take care of it. It’s my responsibility.”  
“No.” Yi Jeong found himself saying.

“I can handle it. I don’t need you to always protect me. We’ll handle this together.” Yi Jeong said to his brother.

“Alright.”

 

{A}  
Waking up Ariel groaned. She felt too hot and her head was pounding. She was about to sit up but a hand stopped her.

“Lay back down. Your fever is still quite high.”  
Disoriented, Ariel looked around the room and the first thing she realized was that she was not in her room. Instead, of her green walls covered in vines and her cutesy décor she found herself in a white room that smelled to much like anesthetics. It took her a moment to realize that she was in a hospital.

“Just go back to sleep.”  
  
Hearing that familiar voice once again Ariel turned to look at Ji Hoo. There was a book in his hand as he nonchalantly read and and spoke to Ariel.

“What happened?” She asked. She tried to move a little more but noticed there was a sling on her arm and reached to touch her shoulder.

“You dislocated your shoulder.”  
“My parents.” She began.

“I’ve already called them. They’re already here.”  
“Then.”  
“Something happened with Yi Jeong’s parents.”  


Before Ji Hoo could finish explaining Ariel was already trying to spring herself out of bed but Ji Hoo simply stopped her by flicking her on the forehead.

“You’re still sick. Your mother asked that I keep and eye on you for now.” Ji Hoo explained calmly.

“But..”  
“There’s nothing you can do.” Ji Hoo spoke to her sternly, pouting and wanting to protest Ariel watched Ji Hoo sigh.

“Yi Jeong hated others in his business. I’ve already informed F4 of the situation. They’ll keep their distance until Yi Jeong calls us. We don’t want to push him right now or he’ll go back to the condition he was previously in.” Ji Hoo explained.

“But.”  
“I know you’re his family.”  Ji Hoo spoke grabbing Ariel gently by the shoulders and pushing her down on to the bed she was laying on. Ariel found herself unable to breathe, her heart was racing while she looked back at Ji Hoo.

“But you have to rest. As I said, your fever is still quite high.”  
“I.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve already called Ga Eul and your boyfriend.” Ji Hoo spoke trying to move away. His words caught her off guard and Ariel reached for Ji Hoo’s hand but caught his sleeve instead.

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

Her heart began racing like a race hoarse and Ariel found herself feeling a bit overwhelmed as if something was swallowing her heart up and butterflies were flying inside her stomach.

“Sempai. Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Do you think Jae Ha is my boyfriend?”  
She was met by silence and Ariel found herself laughing.

“I just… It would be strange and wrong to spend so much time with a person that… what am I saying. We’re friends none of that matters if we’re only friends.”

 

It was as if she had been previously been a balloon filled with helium that continued to fly and was suddenly caught by a string that came attached to that balloon and she was not only pulled down but a needle was introduced to her popping that balloon. Unconsciously, she let go of his sleeve and slowly she offered him a smile that felt strained even to her.

“Well. He really is just a friend. Jae Ha is more like an older brother.” Ariel continued feeling like she was more or less just rambling on now.

“Just… keep resting.” Ji Hoo spoke trying to get her to settle back down.

“I’m not very sleepy.” Ariel found herself saying.

“What are you reading?” She found herself asking.

“Edgar Allan Poe.”  
“Can you sit here?” Ariel questioned scooting over on the bed enough to make a space for Ji Hoo to sit beside her. With a bit of hesitation Ji Hoo went to sit next to her stiffly. Smiling once again Ariel reached for Ji Hoo’s shoulders and tried to push them down.  
“Relax. You’re at time a bit robotic and awkward when you’re beside me. We’re friend are we not Sempai? You should relax around me too.” Ariel spoke. Offering Ji Hoo another bright smile Ariel then simply laid beside Ji Hoo.

“Will Yi Jeong be alright?” Ariel questioned Ji Hoo who was now closing his eyes the book he previously had remained in his lap as he silently nodded.

“I worry about them.” Ariel continued’

“Hm.” Ji Hoo spoke in response agreeing with Ariel.

“I think it’s quite sad when people that love each other can’t be together. Don’t you think so?” Her question was once again met by a quiet sound of acknowledgment. Even so, Ariel continued to speak.

“I really want them to end up together. We’re all routing for them.”  
“I believe they can love each other more than anyone else will be able to love them. Don’t you think?” This time there was no answer, even so Ariel smiled realizing Ji Hoo had fallen asleep.

“Carrying me must have tired you out Sempai.”  
“I’m sorry and thank you. For looking out for me.”

 

{Y.J}

 

There was no way Yi Jeong could actually leave even if he had wanted to. The truth was only he and Il Hyun could make medical decisions regarding their father. Because his father had no other relatives and his his only sons it was up to Il Hyun and Yi Jeong to decide what was to happen to their father.

 

Doctors had explained that their father had been severely burned by the fire. His body had suffered third degree burns, the fall he had suffered had caused severe head trauma and it was a miracle he was alive, his brain was quite swollen and due to all the pain in his body and trauma to his head he would be kept in an induced coma until the swelling would go down. It was then that they would be able to know after several test if there was any permanent brain damage. But the worse was yet to come. The fall had caused severe damage to his father’s spine and there was a high possibility that he would be unable to walk again. Il Hyun and Yi Jeong had agreed to keep their father in an induced coma simply because the pain in his body would be unbearable for him to bare even with the amount of pain medication they were giving him.

 

“What should we do about the operation?” Il Hyun asked Yi Jeong.

“You know the old man. He’ll be upset either way. If we don’t allow them to operate his probabilities to walk again lessen.”  
“There’s still a high chance he won’t walk again even if we let them operate on him.” Il Hyun said to Yi Jeong.

“Even so. Let’s do what’s in our hands. He’ll resent us more if he thinks we’re punishing him for what he’s done to us.” Yi Jeong said to his brother.

“So then we both agree.” Il Hyun spoke.

“Yes. Let god decide what his fate will be.”  
“Alright. I’ll sign the papers.” Il Hyun said to Yi Jeong.

“Yi Jeong.”  
“We’ll talk later when this is over. I think there’s still a lot to discuss between us.”  
“Are you still angry at me?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Are you mad at me?” Il Hyun questioned back only for Yi Jeong to smile and shake his head.

“Then I’m not mad either.”  Il Hyun spoke heading away from them empty hallway where Yi Jeong now stood by himself, from a distance Yi Jeong could see Jae Hee waiting for his brother and offered the woman a kind smile.

“Yi Jeong.” From the other end of the open hallway Yi Jeong saw his uncle, aunt and Counselor Emma.

“How is she?” Yi Jeong spoke.

“Not stable.” Emma spoke.

“But. She’s asked for you several times. They’ve sedated her a lot. Is she hurt?”  
“No. She inhaled a lot of the smoke and further test shows she was drinking and taking pain medication. She’s been calmed enough to still be awake. She wants to see you.” Emma explained.

“You don’t have to feel obligated to do so. I know my sister has made a lot of mistakes with you boys.” Uncle Lee spoke to Yi Jeong, there was great burden and sadness in his eyes which Yi Jeong knew all too well. He had felt it all his life a had Il Hyun.

“I think you should go see her.” Annabelle spoke surprising everyone.

“I know I haven’t seen eye to eye with her for a long time. But Yi Jeong. This is your chance to let her know how you feel. Whether she’ll remember this conversation or not you’ll be able to let it all out now.”  


“You won’t see her for a very long time. She needs a lot of help and it might take a very long time for her to be stabilized.” Annabelle explained.

“You should go say goodbye to her. Make sure you tell her what’s in your heart so that you leave all your burdens and pain in that place so you can move forward.” Annabelle said to him.

“I.”  
“You don’t need to feel guilty for wanting something better. You children deserve better and until she’s better and if you’d live even after that. We will be your parents. We won’t replace them because they will always be your parents but we’ll offer you children what you should have always had, love and a good home.”  
“We have each other. We’ve always had that.” Il Hyun spoke, Yi Jeong was not aware that he was back but he found himself nodding along with his brother.

“We’re a bit too old and you’re a bit too late to give us something we no longer need but thank you it still means a lot to know we have people that care for us.” Il Hyun explained.

“Do what you want Yi Jeong. I think Aunt Annabelle is right. While we’ve both been hurt by them you need to speak to her more than I do.”  
“Alright.” Yi Jeong agreed.

 

Nodding his Uncle began to walk and Yi Jeong followed after him. He was unsure of what to think to what to feel at the moment. He had no idea what he was going to say to his mother when his mind was a complete blank at the moment. Until now, Yi Jeong had stopped himself from thinking about her or how long it was since the last time he had seen her. It was too painful for Yi Jeong to think of her. It was even more painful to care about her. No matter what, Yi Jeong realized that in the end she was still his mother. While Emma’s diagnosis had helped him understand so many things the fact was he was still upset and hurt and angry at all that she had put him and Il Hyun through.

 

Yi Jeong found himself walking for what felt like hours, through endless hallways and down several floors. The psychiatric ward, he’d been though here many times, on different occasions and stages of his life. But this was the first time he had not come alone. Yi Jeong followed his uncle down several more corridors until they came to a single white door. Outside, there was a nurse and she simply bowed to them and unlocked the door using her key card. Taking a deep breath in order to calm himself Yi Jeong walked in while the door closed behind him.

 

His heart clenched and he fought with himself not to cry. He’d seen his mother like this on several occasions. She was tied to a bed her hands and feet we bound not only because they were afraid she would hurt someone, but because the doctors were afraid she would hurt herself. She kept calling out to him and Yi Jeong simply kneeled in front of her.  
“I’m right here mom.”  
“You have to go find him Yi Jeong. You have to go look for him. He’s with another of those women. Please. Get me out of here.” She was crying, her voice was weak from all the sedatives she’d been given. Even so, those words were so familiar to him. There was too much pain in his heart as he looked at this person who was suppose to be his mother. Tears fell down his eyes as he reached to stroke her hair gently.

“Mom. He’s not outside. He’s not anywhere else but in this hospital. Don’t you remember what you did to him?”  
“Don’t touch me!” She weakly spoke trying to struggle away from Yi Jeong who continued to cry, a sob escaping his lips as he removed his hand from her.

“You’re a liar! And a bad child! Why do you hate me? Why do you always refuse to do as I ask? Do you hate me that much Yi Jeong?”  
“Do you hate me that much?” Yi Jeong answered back anger finally pushing through his emotions.  
“How many more times must you do this to yourself? How much longer are you only going to care for that man?”  
“He doesn’t love you and he’s never going to love you. Why can’t you see that you’re only hurting yourself and Il Hyun and I?”  
“Because of him and because of you I’m like this! I can’t be happy with the person I love because I’m scared to become like him and I don’t want to hurt Ga Eul like I’ve seen my father hurt you!”

 

“Because of him I was kidnapped and I had my hand broken. I was in pain, I felt so alone. I needed my mother many times but you’ve never been there for me. What gives you the right to ask me for anything when you’ve never given me an ounce of your care!”  
“I’m your mother Yi Jeong please. Please. Go find him! Please. Please don’t you love me? Don’t you care for your mother?”  
“I’m your son!” Yi Jeong shouted.

“And you’ve never cared for me! I’m your son!”

The door suddenly opened and the nurse and Yi Jeong’s uncle stood there with worried looked on their faces.

“Please Yi Jeong! You have to help me please!”  
Ignoring, his mother and his uncle Yi Jeong continued to walk away. He didn’t know where he was going but he needed to be alone.

 

{G}  


Rain had suddenly fallen in the middle of the night. The crackling of thunder fit her mood. Why had she lied to herself? Why had she lied to Yi Jeong? Walking away from him on her own terms had been the most difficult thing she had done in her life… and yet… It was the fact that Yi Jeong had not gone after her that caused her more pain. Had her love for him ever been enough? Tears welled up in her eyes while she buried herself in her blankets and cried.

 

She didn’t want to worry her parents anymore; she’d tried to give up but today her heart really was broken. There was nothing more to say, nothing more to do. She had done what she could. Was there any regrets that lingered in her heart. No. For now, that had to be enough.

 

Her phone rang and for a moment, she wondered if that was Ji Hoo once again. He’d called earlier to let her know about Ariel and had asked she tell Jae Ha as well. It wasn’t that serious and Ga Eul determined that it wasn’t something to say to Jae Ha, not wanting to ruin the rest of his day though the whether might have put a down on things. Then again, Jae Ha seemed glad that his brother was back home, that was all that should matter.

“Hello?”  
“Is this Ga Eul? This is Il Hyun.”  
“Il Hyun?” Ga Eul questioned looking at the clock on her nightstand which read 2am.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but. Have you seen Yi Jeong?”  
“Yi Jeong?” Ga Eul questioned alarmed.

“My parents had an accident. Our mother she… she isn’t well mentally. She hasn’t been for a long time.”  
“I know.” Ga Eul answered quietly, feeling her heart clench.

“She hurt our father and…Yi Jeong went to see her but now we can’t find him. I’ve called everyone but no one has seen him.”

“I’ll try calling him and I’ll help look for him.” Ga Eul spoke getting out of bed in her pink pajamas she headed out to the living room only to find her mother and father sitting there.

“Ga Eul what are you doing up?” Her mother questioned.

“I need to go out.”  
“It’s late. Go back to your room” Her father spoke sternly.

“Yi Jeong is missing.”

“I don’t care. His other friends will find him. You go back to your room. I’m not having my daughter out late at night.”  
“Dad please.”  
“No.”  
“Ga Eul.” Her mother spoke gently.  
“You don’t have to do look for him. He’s outside.” Her mother spoke gently.

 

Confused Ga Eul looked out the window only to find Yi Jeong kneeling outside her front door steps. Her eyes widened in surprise and before either of her parents could stop her Ga Eul was running out into the rain, uncaring if she was drenched.

“Sunbae. What are you doing? Get up you’ll get sick like this. Let’s get you inside.” Ga Eul spoke trying to get Yi Jeong to stand up but he would not budge.

“Sunbae please.”  
“I’m sorry Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke though his eyes kept looking at the ground apologetically and unable to look at Ga Eul.

“It’s all right Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke

“But please stand up.” She begged kneeling beside him and trying to get him to stand.

“Did you know Ga Eul? That until I met you I didn’t know just how much I lacked in my life?” Yi Jeong spoke finally looking at Ga Eul, tears welling up in both their eyes.

“There was so much that I thought that I didn’t need until I met you. I thought love was something I didn’t want nor need in my life. I thought there would never be anyone that could make me feel that.”  
“Sunbae.”  
“Ga Eul-yang. I’m sorry that I’ve done things all wrong. I’m sorry that I could not love you properly. I’ve never felt good enough to be by your side. I can’t be what you need me to be. And I’m still so very afraid to be hurt but I’m more scared that my actions will always hurt you. I want to ask you for another chance but I can’t ask you to wait for me Ga Eul. Not when this isn’t what you deserve.”

“Miyane. Ga Eul-yang. Saranghe”

“I’m sorry Ga Eul-yang. I love you.”  


Rain and thunder continued to fall. The harsh drops of water continued to drench both of them. Muting out all sounds including their cries. Ga Eul could feel her heart race and at the same time it was like she knew, and felt all the pain that Yi Jeong was feeling at the moment. Reaching to grab his face in her hands Ga Eul spoke.

“You’re good enough. I don’t care about your past or what’s happened with your parents. I like you for you. That person that you are when you let others see you. I know you care about me Sunbae and I know you’re afraid to let your guard down. But you don’t have to be that way with me because I love too Sunbae.”  
Pressing his forehead against hers Yi Jeong slowly raised his hand to cup Ga Eul’s cheek. Tears fell from both their eyes.

“I’m sorry Ga Eul. I’m sorry for being like this.”  
“It’s okay Sunbae.” Ga Eul whispered feeling her heart race.

“Just once more. Please Ga Eul. Give me one more chance.” Yi Jeong whispered pulling Ga Eul closer to him.

“Yes.” Ga Eul whispered before Yi Jeong silence her with a kiss.

 

Slowly, they pulled each other closer. Allowing themselves to breathe in the other. There was no need for more words. No need to say more when all they needed was this one moment. Their hearts felt at ease and it was as if this kiss was washing away both their pain and mending what pain was caused between them. Ga Eul felt warmth and love in this kiss as their mouths softly moved in sync both unable to let each other go. When they finally did pull away Yi Jeong kept Ga Eul in his arms. The rain had suddenly stopped and Ga Eul looked up at the sky and smiled gently before looking back at Yi Jeong. Once more reaching to caress his cheek gently and watching as Yi Jeong simply closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Let’s go inside now Sunbae.”

 

{Thank you guys for reading only two or three chapters left until we get to the drabbles}


	21. Uncertain Hearts

{G}

Six months had gone by and with it, time began to put things back into it’s original place. Before the chaos and the pain. When she and Yi Jeong were not speaking to each other but rather looking past one another, too concentrated on each other’s pain and yet worrying and missing one another. That time wasn’t too long ago but the wound that had been left in their heart had begun to fade. In Ga Eul’s case she felt as though her heart that had felt like a chaotic storm now had begun to settle.

 

Was their the occasional wave, of course. There was always that feeling. Ga Eul settled in her mind that it was part of falling in love. Time now seemed so slow when she was not beside that person and when she was with him, time passed in the blink of an eye. The ding of her phone announced that Yi Jeong was outside.

 

_“Let’s go inside now Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke gently helping Yi Jeong up. His legs were shaking as he stood whether that from kneeling or from the cold Ga Eul wasn’t sure. At the moment all she cared about was getting Yi Jeong inside. She was aware that her Mr. and Mrs. Lee were both at the hospital with Yi Jeong’s parents and Ariel. For now, Ga Eul lead Yi Jeong to her house._

_The light of the living room was still on. Her parents were nowhere in sight but there were some towels neatly folded and placed on the coffee table a long with a pair of clothes for Yi Jeong to change into which Ga Eul recognized as Jae Ha’s from so many sleepovers with him and Ariel.  Laying a towel first on the couch Ga Eul then sat Yi Jeong down and proceeded to place a towel around his shoulders. Reaching gently to dry his hair._

_For the longest of times there was silence between them. Ga Eul tried to focus on the task at hand. There wasn’t much she could say to Yi Jeong at this moment but she’d done what she could. Her heart was unsure of what to feel at the moment. While their kiss allowed her to resolve part of her feelings and come to the conclusion that he too loved her right now all she needed to care about was this moment alone._

_Ga Eul was too lost in her thoughts as she continued to dry Yi Jeong’s hair to notice that he’d been looking at her. The look in his eyes gentle, at ease, even when there was pain which lingered in his eyes. Feeling arms wrap around her waist Ga Eul was startled her heart racing as Yi Jeong rested his head on her shoulder._

_“Sunbae.”_  
“Ga Eul-yang.”  
“You shouldn’t care for me so much.” Yi Jeong spoke, his voice soft.

_“I shouldn’t be so selfish as to want to hold on to you forever.”_

_Ga Eul felt Yi Jeong lift his head and before long they were looking at one another once again. She felt unable to speak under Yi Jeong’s gaze and could only listen to him._

_“Even so. Thank you Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke reaching for a towel and placing it on Ga Eul’s shoulders drying her hair gently as he did so._

_“You cared and believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself.” With those final words Yi Jeong pressed a kiss to Ga Eul’s forehead._

Ga Eul doesn’t remember much in fact, the didn’t really speak to each other. The television was on and Ga Eul remembers making tea for the two of them. There was nothing special on television but they sat together in silence. She doesn’t remember who fell asleep first only that when she woke up Yi Jeong was hugging her tightly as he slept and a blanket was placed over both of them. When she woke up again Yi Jeong was gone but he’d left her a thank you note and promised to pick her up to got to school later. It was a bit embarrassing, and it still made her heart flutter when she thought of the note which she still kept inside her nightstand drawer.

 

Smiling to herself and shaking her head Ga Eul headed out of her room. Her mother was busying herself in the kitchen quite early again. Her father, was reading the newspaper quietly and Ga Eul simply walked over to them and offered a kind smile to both her parents.

“I’m going to school now.” She spoke quietly. Her mother simply nodded handing her a piece of toast her father didn’t look up from his newspaper but Ga Eul was aware that he was hearing.

“When is he going to knock. He just waits outside by his car. Tell him to come to the door next time.” Her father spoke.

 

Smiling brightly Ga Eul walked over to her father and offered him a hug and a kiss. In response her father grunted. The past few months as far as her father, for the most part he did not say anything to her in regards to Yi Jeong. Ga Eul was well aware of the fact that Yi Jeong was not welcome at her house. Given his colorful past with women and of course the events that happened which involved her crying.

 

For the most part Ga Eul understood. Her father loved her very much and she loved him as well. However, she could not control whom she loved. That night under the rain in particular Ga Eul had made her choice. Yi Jeong. With that one kiss which they had shared, under that rainy sky seemed to wash all the bad away.

 

“Thank you.” Ga Eul spoke to her father, glass that he was giving Yi Jeong a chance. Walking out the door with a bright smile on her face Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong waiting outside beside his orange lotus car a genuine charming smile on his face.

“Ready Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong asked opening the car door for her. With a bright smile Ga Eul nodded and got inside Yi Jeong’s car.

 

While they weren’t technically a couple nor had they kissed again since that time Ga Eul felt comfortable at the stage they were in. There was no need to rush and Yi Jeong was still trying to settle his into normalcy. Ga Eul was fine waiting because she was ware of Yi Jeong’s feelings.

 

{Y.J}

 

 _“Think about it.”  
_ Emma’s words still lingered in his mind. The past six months had gone rather smoothly for Yi Jeong. His heart and his mind felt at ease. There was no longer chaos in his life. It was as if the rain that night had taken away all the troubles in his heart.

 

When it came to his relationship with Il Hyun things were a lot better. They spent time together now. They talked about their parents and Yi Jeong felt at ease with Il Hyun. Eun Jae became a subject that they didn’t talk about. They’d both apologized for it and moved on. There was no need to swell on something or someone that had hurt both of them. Then… there was their parents.

 

Thinking about both his mother and father still stressed Yi Jeong on occasion. However, Emma and his Aunt and Uncle both assured him there was nothing he could do. His mother wasn’t improving. Sadly, Yi Jeong had to deal with the fact that she might never get better. Nothing was set in stone but Yi Jeong knew not to get his hopes up. His father on the other hand was a completely different story.

 

When he’d come out of surgery both he and Il Hyun were at his side. His father had suffered burns all over his body, mainly his hands were the ones that were severely burned. There was a high possibility that he would lose the feel in both his hands and even if he didn’t it would be hard for him to feel much. His days as a potter were sadly over. When he’d woken from his coma he was lucky that there had not been any permanent damage to his brain. Then of course, was his legs. After surgery, only time would tell if he would be able to walk. His father would need therapy but while Yi Jeong felt pity for his father he did not feel obligated to stick by his side.

 

_“This is something you’d both wanted isn’t it? To see me this way?” Mr. So weakly spoke to both Il Hyun and Yi Jeong._

_“You two couldn’t wait for something like this to happen to your father!”  
“Are you done?” Yi Jeong spoke coldly._

_“You I hate more than him.” Mr. So shouted to Yi. Jeong. Even so, Yi Jeong kept calm._

_“All our life you’ve been so selfish. We don’t blame you for everything because mother has a part in this as well. But you can’t blame us for this. It was you who drove her mad by cheating on her endlessly and showing no compassion to her when she became like this in the first place” Yi Jeong spoke._

_“You’ve never cared for Yi Jeong and I. That is something we’ve both understood and yes. We’ve hated you for what you did to us and to our mother. But this is not our doing.” Il Hyun spoke._

_“Until your better Uncle Lee will take over business. I don’t want anything to do with it, not at this time and I won’t ask Yi Jeong to put his life on hold to take over a job that neither of us asked for.”  
“Do you plan on taking over?” Mr. So scoffed giving a condescending look to Il Hyun. _

_“You were always a mediocre artist and my greatest disappointment. At least Yi Jeong had talent”  
“And what did you do with his talent? Did you not carelessly have someone hurt him because of your actions!” Il Hyun spoke angrily. _

_“Right now you want us to care for you! You want to blame us for what you’ve brought upon yourself but we won’t do this anymore. With you or with her.” Il Hyun spoke trembling with rage, tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_“Yi Jeong and I. We’ve never been loved by you or mother but we’ve always had each other and we’ll continue that way.”  
“We can’t do this anymore.” Yi Jeong spoke._

_“You and mother almost destroyed us and you only care for yourselves. You took us from a good home to use as as pawns in your disputes.”  
“A good home?” Mr. So scoffed._

_“What could a pauper and his wife offer you and that child of theirs. There is nothing they could have given you that we didn’t give you in triple or more.”_  
“This lifestyle that you’ve both had, the commodities it was all thanks to us. We gave you everything.”  
“We would have preferred love over riches. Even if we were as poor as we would have been with them. We wouldn’t have lacked what we needed.”  
“What is that?”   
“Parents that loved and cared for us.” Yi Jeong spoke.

_“So what now? Is this where you leave me and tell me that I’m on my own? I don’t need you two. I never have needed you.”  
“No.” Il Hyun spoke._

_“This is where we tell you that we’re not like you. We’ve already hired someone to take care of you. Someone who will take you to your therapies and every single appointment you’ll need in order to walk again. We’ll visit you but only when you ask us to come. We’ll come with you to therapies if you chose that” Il Hyun spoke._

_“We’ll forgive you is you ask us that as well.” Yi Jeong spoke._

_“We can forgive you and we can forgive her. But we can never see you as our father or her as our mother.”_  
“And they are your parents? Annabelle and Anderson.”  
“They’re our family I care for them but they are and will always be Aunt and Uncle. I raised myself.” Il Hyun spoke.

_“Mother, father, and brother has always been Il Hyun.” Yi Jeong spoke._

_“You’ll always be our parents but never our mother and father.”_

His father hadn’t asked him or Il Hyun to come see him. Yi Jeong understood his father was a prideful man. Even if he hated to admit it, he had hope that one day they could at least have closure with their father. He and Il Hyun didn’t dwell too much on that part of their life. Family to them was who they chose. That included F4 and for Il Hyun Jae Hee. The two had gotten a lot closer the past few months and Yi Jeong was sure something was going on between them. Yi Jeong could only be glad for him.

 

While he and his brother were still closer than ever before Yi Jeong preferred to like with his Aunt and Uncle. Il Hyun had asked him to move in to his place but Yi Jeong felt better living with is Aunt and Uncle. It was a taste of a life Yi Jeong had never experience. It was a home and a family. Il Hyun understood and settled for having Yi Jeong occasionally stay with him. Sometimes Il Hyun himself would stay over at his Aunt and Uncles place. The house was too small for five people but Yi Jeong was happy. Sunday dinners was something Yi Jeong was getting use to. Il Hyun would drop in during weekdays if he wasn’t too busy but Sundays were a silent rule they now had. Il Hyun seemed to take to Ariel quite well and often teased her. Of course for Yi Jeong the best thing about living in a small crowded house was living beside his country bumpkin Ga Eul.

 

Ga Eul… Glancing at Ga Eul from across the room Yi Jeong smiled when their eyes met and Ga Eul offered him a shy smile. Currently, they were both inside the school F4 lounge. Ga Eul was helping Goo Jun Pyo cram for a few of the final tests. Graduation was just a month away and everyone was working hard to finish. It would be no problem for any of them to get into Shinwa University given their relationship with Jun Pyo even so grades needed to be kept and University was a different game.

 

Thinking about University caused Yi Jeong panic. While his grades were better than ever what Yi Jeong really wanted to continue to pursue as his career was pottery. His hand, had certainly gotten better with the therapy he’d received. However, there was nothing more that could be done here. Emma, his counselor had spoken to Yi Jeong about this. In the end, there was only one option. Sweden.

 

Not only could he further his studies in pottery but there was better therapy for his hand that would be provided. Yi Jeong wanted to go this would be good for him. However, as he looked at Ga Eul worries filled his heart. Things had been going so well between the two of them. He’d asked Ga Eul to wait for him. Yi Jeong felt that he’d already asked too much of Ga Eul and felt selfish once again. A promise to wait… it was easy when they were together even if they didn’t say it out loud they loved each other. They were together. But how could he ask her to wait for him again. Four years away. Would she wait?

 

“You okay?” Ji Hoo questioned going to stand beside Yi Jeong.

 “Yeah.”  
“How about you? Ariel got that scholarship to New York.” Yi Jeong spoke to his friend. The past few months is had become fairly obvious to everyone that Ji Hoo and Ariel liked each other. Whether they would admit that to one another was a whole different story.

 

Yi Jeong watched as Ji Hoo grew pensive for a moment; and then he smiled.

“Of course. She’s happy about it. It’s her dream why wouldn’t I be happy about it.”  
Yi Jeong didn’t say anything mainly because they were both well aware of what Ariel’s mother had predicted. Ariel would meet her true love in New York. It seemed a bit ironic and sad that Ji Hoo would lose someone he loved once again. Even if he didn’t admit it, Yi Jeong knew JI Hoo was in love with her.

“She’s leaving soon. She decided to go for the summer.”  
“I know.” Ji Hoo spoke.

 

“Yi Jeong do you mind if we borrow Ga Eul today?” Jae Kyung questioned from across the room earning Ga Eul’s attention once again.

“We’re going dress shopping for the last school dance.”  
“I’m not going.” Ga Eul spoke quietly trying not to blush.

“Not going? Hasn’t Yi Jeong asked?” Jae Kyung spoke appalled.

“Have you?” Jan Di questioned Yi Jeong who tried to suppress his own blush.’  
“Doesn’t matter. You’re going with him if you both agree nod.” Jae Kyung spoke. Hesitantly both Yi Jeong nodded while everyone else snickered.

“Hey Monkey. Aren’t you going a bit overboard. Why didn’t you give Yi Jeong a chance to ask her? Besides that dace is two weeks away”  
“We’re going dress shopping today this is important. Ji Hoo have you asked Ariel yet or do I have to ask her for you too?” Jae Kyung spoke.

“We have plans today.”   
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“We can’t either. We also have plans.”  Yi Jeong spoke.

“I second that” Ga Eul spoke up quickly.

“Fine. Wednesday. And isn’t Ariel’s dance this Friday.”  
“We’re having a small get together just Jae Ha, Ariel and I.” Ga Eul spoke. There was a bit of sadness sin her eyes as she smiled.

 

Yi Jeong understood. Ariel was like a sister to Ga Eul and she’d told him how sad she was that her best friend was leaving. However, everyone understood that this was Ariel’s dream. Thinking back to his own dreams Yi Jeong hoped that Ga Eul would also be able to understand.

 

{A}

No matter how many times Ariel came to watch Ji Hoo play guitar, violin or the piano she was always blown away by his talent. They were once again alone inside the large music hall room. Ariel loved hearing Ji Hoo play. There was always such peace with whatever it was that he played and there was a feeling deep inside her chest that caused her to smile genuinely and took her breath away. Ji Hoo always played classical music to her and while Ariel never much liked that kind of music, she liked when Ji Hoo played it for her.

 

Today, however, was a new challenge. She’d asked Ji Hoo to play one of her favorite songs on the piano. She wanted the melody to keep with her when she went to New York. Lately, instead of taking pictures she’d been recording videos. Memories for when she was away. Thinking about that brought pain in her heart. She’d always looked forward to going away, meeting new people, having a fresh start… falling in love.

 

Looking at Ji Hoo who’d stopped playing she smiled at him.

“Can you play this song for me?”

“Sempai promised if I listened I could request any song.” Ariel spoke with a bright smile, reaching for her bag that was placed beside the piano bench and taking out her camera. Quietly she set it up and then proceeded to take out her phone. Offering her earphones to Ji Hoo she played one of her favorite songs. Hello Goodbye by Hyorin. Ji Hoo was quiet. His eyes closed and his hands place on the keys of the piano.

 

Quietly, Ariel waited for Ji Hoo to hear the song, knowing he’d want to listen to it a few times before playing it for her. Thinking about not seeing her friends really hurt her. It seemed like the life she’d always wanted to live was there in Korea and now she was walking away from it. All her life she’d been picked on and ridiculed by others and it wasn’t until a few months back that she gained new friends. Thinking back to that time six months ago she smiled.

_Her parents had enough of it. Her father was so angry as was her mother when they found out just how badly she’d ben hurt. Ariel hadn’t wanted them to worry about her.  
“I just need to endure this a little longer.” She would always tell herself. Her body felt sore from the beating. She’d refused to stay home but her mother and father made her do so for an entire week. A lawsuit had been filed against the school after nothing was done to her bullies. _

_Ariel was so use to it, she tried not think about it. Jae Ha had stayed by her side all morning and escorted her to each of her classes. He continued to apologize to her but there was nothing he could really do. She’d excepted her fate long ago. Luna, her new friend would accompany her and they would make small talk. The girl was a bit too shy and she was still a bit wary around both her and Jae Ha. Ariel understood, having to move from place to place wasn’t fun._

_“I’ll carry your books.” Jae Ha offered Ariel once again while she began to take thing out of her locker. Her arm was still in a sling and she was sad and frustrated about it but simply treaded on._

_Whispers around the hall suddenly began and from far away there were screams of excitement._

_“What’s going?” Jae Ha questioned._

_“It might be another fight. Are your parents still talking to the Principal right now?” Luna questioned softly._

_Before Ariel could answer the crowds of students began to move closer to them. They appeared to be surrounding someone. In the crowd she could see Autumn, Ha Na, Summer, Gook, Ray, and Joon._

_Finally, when the crowd parted Ariel was surprised that it was F4. Usually the one to lead them was Goo Jun Pyo, but it was Ji Hoo that was walking in front of Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. For a moment, Ariel was unsure if this was a dream but it became clear to her it wasn’t when Ji Hoo stood in front of her. Without a word he took her hand and the crowd began to whisper loudly. Ariel felt overexposed, she received glares and a few people even began to scream names at her._

_“Enough.” Jun Pyo spoke up taking the lead and silencing everyone. Ariel tried to walk away but Ji Hoo instead intertwine their hands._

_“She is our friend. If you touch her again or so much as dare to speak ill of her again we won’t go easy on you.”_

_Ji Hoo turned to look at Goo, Ray and Joon as did Yi Jeong both of them having seen three of her bullies before._

_“I suggest you leave he alone now. This is our final warning.” Yi Jeong spoke._

_“I won’t threaten you. But if I see a scratch on her. Or if her eyes express sadness again I’ll make sure you no longer breathe.” Ji Hoo spoke calmly. Autumn, Ha Na and Summer on the other hand could only watch._

_“You three.” Woo Bin spoke up to them causing the three girls to look at them in both surprise and fear._

_“Do you bully our friend.”  
“We would never. Tell them Ariel.” Ha Na spoke up first. _

_“Really? Ji Hoo says otherwise. We’ve seen you.” Yi Jeong spoke._

_“We could beat you. Nail you to stage set” Woo Bin continued._

_“You three.” Jun Pyo spoke motioning to Ray, Gook, and Joon._

_“Lawyer, Business Owner, and Accountant. Aren’t those your parents’ jobs?” Jun Pyo questioned. Neither of the three boys dared to speak._

_“Touch her again and all six of you will lose it all. You’ll be out on the street without any source of income or future. No one would want you after we are done with you.”_  
“Please. We didn’t mean it. We were just having fun.”   
“Fun? Hitting her to you is fun?” Ji Hoo spoke his voice calm though his eyes expressed anger.

_“Sempai.”  
“Apologize to her.” Jun Pyo spoke._

_Immediately all six began to speak apologies students around them could only watch in both awe and fear._

_“Mean it.” Yi Jeong spoke coldly.  
“On your knees.” Woo Bin spoke. Watching as he bullies kneeled in front of her gave Ariel mixed feelings. Somehow it felt wrong and she wanted them to stand but before she could speak or move Ji Hoo squeezed her hand silently telling her to keep quiet. From the corner of her eyes Ariel could see both Jae Ha and Luna looking at her. There was a look in Jae Ha’s eyes which she couldn’t understand either. _

_“Ariel. We’re sorry. We won’t do it again.” Gook spoke the rest following after him._

_“Please. Don’t do this to our parents.” Summer cried._

_“My father is sick please.” Autumn cried._

_“We’ll forgive you just this once.” Woo Bin spoke._

_“If Ariel forgives you.” Ji Hoo spoke._

_“If she decides not to then you will all lose everything.”  
“Please Ariel. We’re sorry.” Ha Na cried. _

_“What is going on here?” The Principal spoke outraged._

_“Your resigning.” Jun Pyo spoke to him._

_“Who are you.”  
“Goo Jun Pyo heir of Shinwaa” Woo Bin spoke up. Visibly the man paled. Ariel’s parents who had both been with the Principal talking about the lawsuit were smiling. Nothing had gotten through to the man so far._

_“Someone new will take your place. We’ve already spoken to the person in charge and the last thing he needs is a scandal involving our names with it. They’ve left it up to us to chose a new person for your position.” Jun Pyo continued.  
“Unless of course, an apology is issued to the Lee’s and their daughter.” Ji Hoo spoke. _

_The small balding man in a gray suit could only continue to redden and began to incoherently apologize._

_“Do you accept their apology Ariel?” Ji Hoo questioned once again. For a moment Ariel looked at all of them. Everyone was staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable._

_“You’re all bad people.” Ariel spoke up._

_“Picking on me and everyone else whose different. All of you just sit and watch without saying a word. But I’m not like you. I won’t be like you. So yes… I forgive you.” Ariel spoke quietly._

_“Alright. It’s settled.” Jun Pyo spoke nodding._

_“But if this happens again we won’t be as forgiving.” Yi Jeong threatened._

_“Let’s go.” Jun Pyo spoke heading to walk out. Ariel though Ji Hoo would now let go of her hand. Instead, he began to walk out taking her with him while everyone continued to stare but only a few followed Jae Ha and Luna being part of it as well._

_“Sempai. Classes aren’t over yet.” She continued quietly._

_“Hey you owe us your coming with us.” Woo Bin spoke with a smile._

_“Where?” Ariel questioned._

_“You’re buying fishcakes.” Jun Pyo spoke causing Ariel to laugh._

_“Bring me some next time. We’ll see you later.” Jun Pyo spoke. When they reached outside all of F4 with the exception of Ji Hoo who opened the car door for her._

_“You didn’t have to do that you know Sempai.” Ariel spoke up quietly once Ji Hoo got inside the car and they drove off._

_“I wanted to.” Ji Hoo spoke._

_“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.” Ji Hoo spoke with a smile._

Looking at Ji Hoo who continued to listen to the song she’d given him she smiled. This was where he had taken her. She’d been so happy to hear him play piano.

“Thank you Sempai.” Ariel spoke causing Ji Hoo to open his eyes. Taking the earphones off he didn’t say anything instead began to play the familiar melody of the song Ariel loved so much. Quietly Ariel began to sing the words to the song. Feeling it close to her heart. While she hated goodbye’s this wasn’t going to be a forever, it would be a see you later. They still had a few more weeks together. Furthermore, she had no doubt that she and Ji Hoo would be part of each other’s lives for a long time. Even so, her heart ached knowing she would miss this person. She had not realized she was crying until Ji Hoo suddenly stopped playing. She was confused at first, that was until Ji Hoo reached to wipe away her tears. Cupping her cheek gently with his hand he swiped his thumb across her cheek.

 

There was that look once again, that look that made her move closer and at the same made it impossible for her to keep her eyes open. Behind them the sound of the door opening was heard causing them to both move away.

“Ji Hoo.”

The voice was unfamiliar to Ariel but Ji Hoo’s expression of pain and surprised caused her to turn. A beautiful woman, one Ariel had only ever seen in billboards and magazines stood in front of both of them.

“Seo Hyun.”


	22. Chapter 21: Flutter

{G}

 

The air was cold, the wind gently whispering to the air. Silently Ga Eul watched the fire that was lit inside the kiln, inside there were a few small tea cups that were being made. Ga Eul could tell there was something on Yi Jeong’s mind simply based on the fact that he’d been quite distant and pensive since morning. Ga Eul wondered whether his parents were okay. While she understood why Yi Jeong was staying at a distance with them for the time being, she hoped he would be able to mend his relationship with them in the future.

 

There was a lot of pain and resentment in Yi Jeong’s heart and Ga Eul knew that only time would chip away the hurt that Yi Jeong had felt. Yi Jeong was better now and she was glad. What she didn’t want was for him to revert back, though that was unlikely now simply because they were at this point, she hoped that they could face it together. Based on his actions and his behavior around her Ga Eul was sure this had something to do with them. Feeling the wind pick up Ga Eul shivered letting out a shaky breath of air.

 

Without a word, Yi Jeong simply placed a blanket around her offering her a smile which instantly warmed Ga Eul’s heart and caused her cheeks to turn pink. Offering Yi Jeong a smile Ga Eul hugged the blanket closer to her, while she watched the tea cups continue to be hugged by the bright red flame.

“They look happy,”  
“The dishes in there I mean…Instead of being wary from the heat I have a feeling that they’re happy.”  
“Why?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Because they’re hoping that if they endure and it turns out well, they’ll be loved.”

 

Ga Eul watched as a smile was brought to Yi Jeong’s lips due to her words, it was a silent I love you which Ga Eul knew he’d understood.

“Just like Ga Eul-yang” Yi Jeong spoke more to himself than to her.

“Now tell me… I’m ready. You have something to tell me don’t you?”

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong hesitate for a few seconds, his posture rigid as if waiting for something bad to happen but he spoke anyway,

“I’m… leaving.”  


His words shocked Ga Eul, her heart stopped and at the same time her mind was trying hard to keep focused on his words not on her pain, something she tried to mask. She needed to listen, good or bad, no matter what she would support him. Even if that meant saying goodbye.

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I..”  
“To where are you going?” Ga Eul managed to ask her voice steady while she tried to keep calm.

“Sweden.”

“When? No… For how long?”  
“Soon… Maybe four or five years.” Yi Jeong spoke his voice calm yet he wouldn’t look at Ga Eul. A sign to her that this was just as hard for him as it was for her.

 

There was so much that was going on in her mind. Where would that leave them? What about her? Was he telling her to forget about them? They’d never even had a chance to truly start. Things were going so well and now… No... she couldn’t allow herself to be selfish.

“That’s good. You’ll become an even better potter” Ga Eul found herself saying. Truly, it was something she felt from the bottom of her heart. Even if that meant she would lose him. All she ever wanted was for Yi Jeong to be happy. It was a promise she had made to herself from the beginning and she would not forget it now. Still, she needed to know, where they stood now, even if it would be painful to let go.

“So what happens next?”

 _“What about us?”_ She wanted to ask.

 

Once again, Yi Jeong was quiet, his eyes continued to look ahead at the burning fire.

“When I come back…You’ll be the first person I’ll look for.” Yi Jeong spoke finally looking at her. His words caused a flutter in her heart, just like that things felt at ease.

 _“Wait for me”_ a silent promise of a tomorrow.

“Sunbae.” Without another word Ga Eul simply rested her head on Yi Jeong’s shoulder. There was no more need for words. There was nothing more to say. Both of them understood, no matter how long, or the distance, they would wait. Ga Eul was sure, that in her heart there would only be him and nothing else mattered.

 

{YJ}

 

She would wait. Ga Eul would wait for him. Nothing put his heart at ease more than this. Yi Jeong had been so worried about what would happen when he told Ga Eul he would be leaving for Sweden. Deciding to leave hadn’t been easy for him but how could he not go? There was so much that he wanted to do, not only for him but for Ga Eul as well.

 

While he loved her and cared for her, he felt it wasn’t enough. Even when Ga Eul had told him she liked him just how he was. Yi Jeong wanted and needed to become a better person. The person he was now and the person he had been was not good enough for Ga Eul. This time unlike the past, he was not going to push everyone away. He needed time for himself, to become a better person. Ga Eul had shown him the man he could be and now he wanted to be just that for her. Parking his car in front of his house Yi Jeong and Ga Eul both silently sat together.

 

The entire ride back had been silent but comfortable. They’d both put their worries at ease. He realized that like him, Ga Eul had been worried about letting go of each other. However, even if he was leaving, there was one thing Yi Jeong was sure of, he was not letting go of Ga Eul.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke getting out of the car on her own. Following behind her Yi Jeong turned to head inside his Aunt and Uncle’s home however, before he could even take out his keys Ga Eul’s father had opened the door for Ga Eul.

“Let’s have a talk kid.” Ga Eul’s father spoke, the look in his eyes was stern and caused Yi Jeong to face palm silently.

 

Mentally Yi Jeong had tried to prepare himself time and time again, knowing this was bound to happen one day. However, today was not the day Yi Jeong had expected. Without a word Yi Jeong headed towards Ga Eul’s house bowing politely to her father.

“Appa.”

“Go to your room Ga Eul. Your friend and I need to talk.” Mr. Chu spoke sternly before Ga Eul could say anything more Yi Jeong decided to speak.

“It’s fine Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong tried to reassure. Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul’s eyes express worry but even so she nodded and walked away leaving Yi Jeong and her father alone.

“Sit.” Mr. Chu spoke calmly, his voice stoic and Yi Jeong could only feel anxious as he dis as he was told.

 

For a long time, there was not a word spoken between the two, Yi Jeong was starting to feel like time had frozen and he was caught in this uncomfortable situation. However, as much as he wanted to run this was something that needed to be done if he wished to be able to see Ga Eul again; this much Yi Jeong was aware of.

“I told you last time did I not?” Mr. Chu spoke his voice low though there was no anger in his voice Yi Jeong knew the man in front of him had every right to be upset. For a moment. Yi Jeong contemplated pretending he was unaware of what Mr. Chu was referring to. However, this would most definitely work against him.

“Yes sir.” Yi Jeong finally answered.

“While you had no control as to what happened to you that night you are the cause of my daughters tears.”

“A friend who has made my daughter cry, caused her to stay up countless times, is that really a friend?... And now you hope to be more?... Last time I asked what your intentions were with my daughter. Now I ask you the same?”

 

These questions that were directed at Yi Jeong he was prepared for. The confession as to how much pain he had put Ga Eul through was also something Yi Jeong expected. However, that didn’t mean that hearing it didn’t caused guilt to fill Yi Jeong’s heart. Even when Ga Eul had forgiven him it was something that still pulled at his heart.

“Do you think that my daughter is a toy you play with when you”

“No.” Yi Jeong spoke cutting Mr. Chu off.

“I care for Ga Eul. It was never my intention to hurt her the way I did. I won’t make excuses as to why I did the things I did. It was cowardly and I had no way of dealing with what I was going through. I won’t sugar coat anything or make excuses in regards to why I did it because I don’t have any.”  
“Even so Ga Eul has forgiven you for this.” Mr. Chu spoke his tone of voice expressing displeasure.

“Yes. She has… Ga Eul-yang has always understood me more than I understand myself. She’s someone that… I can always rely on to believe in me.”  
“And what can you offer my daughter? All you’ve given her is heartache.”  
“I don’t know.” Yi Jeong answered honestly.

“In the future… I’m not sure if Ga Eul-yang will want to stay with me but I have no doubt that my feelings for her are permanent.”  
“What makes you think my daughter will change her mind?” Mr. Chu spoke.

“I’m not someone that’s good enough for her. Not at the moment. Even when we have resolved out issues I need to work on myself. I want to be the kind of person for Ga Eul that she can be proud to be besides. I know she will never care about the situation with my parents I still care. I want Ga Eul to hold her head up high when she is beside me… So I’m leaving to Sweden.”  
“Sweden? You’re abandoning my daughter again selfishly.”  
“Maybe.. But I need time to better myself for her. I’m not asking her to wait for me. If someone better comes along for her then I hope that she can give that person a chance. I’ll understand.”  
“And you?” Mr. Chu questioned.

“There is only Ga Eul-yang.”

 

{G}

 

_“There is only Ga Eul-yang.”_

Remembering Yi Jeong’s words brought a smile to Ga Eul’s lips and a flutter in her heart that could only make her want to melt. Hearing Yi Jeong’s confession had caused Ga Eul to lay awake in her bed unable to contain her happiness.

 

When her father had ordered her to her room Ga Eul had simply left the living room and ended up eavesdropping in on the conversation worried that her father might say the wrong thing to Yi Jeong. However, things had ended quite nicely and Ga Eul believed that her father approved of Yi Jeong now. Mainly because he’d smiled after Yi Jeong had left.   
“She’s smiling again.” Jan Di teased while Jae Kyung began to giggle. The three of them, Ariel and their new friend Luna had all gone dress shopping for dresses. Currently they were all in a boutique in Shinwaa mall. It was Jae Kyung’s turn to pick out a dress. Currently she was in a very beautiful black dress that made her legs look like they ran for miles.

“Honestly I’d think you’d be too upset to come out with us after hearing Yi Jeong’s news.” Jae Kyung concluded turning in front of a large mirror that was in front of her.

“I am. I don’t want him to leave.” Ga Eul spoke honestly.

“But something happened right?” Jae Kyung spoke cheekily while winking and causing Ga Eul to laugh.

“Nothing too serious.” Ga Eul spoke.

“He asked you to wait for him didn’t he?” Jan Di spoke knowingly.

“That’s so romantic.” Luna spoke. They’d met the girl for the first time and Ga Eul felt she was a bit shy and on the conservative side but, she seemed nice.

“Try this one on. I think blue would really make your eyes pop.” Jae Kyung spoke to Luna.

“I’m not sure I can afford any of this.” Luna spoke embarrassed.

“We’re buying. Don’t worry.”  
“I.”  
“No buts. Friends can do this.” Jae Kyung spoke pushing a flusters Luna inside a changing room.

  
Ga Eul found herself smiling at this. Jan Di and Jae Kyung were definitely girls that cared for their friends. They were a little over indulgent but they were genuine people.

“I wish everyone was having a good time though.” Jae Kyung spoke up while looking at Ariel who was off in a corner by herself staring at nothing and looking rather pensive and visibly sad.

 

It was no secret to anyone that Seo Hyun had come back. While Jan Di and Jae Kyung had known the woman for a long time they were both unhappy with this new development. Ga Eul on the other hand had never met this person. What little she knew about her had been simply based on what happened between her and Ji Hoo, that and of course the many commercials, and billboards that Seo Hyun had been in. She was beautiful, classy and confident.

Ariel hadn’t really said much about the topic. In fact, she had not mentioned this at all. There were moments like these where her emotions would show and Ga Eul felt bad about it. She’d never known Ariel to like someone before and just when things were going great, something like this happens.

“Ariel.” Ga Eul spoke causing her friend to turn to look at her. Immediately the sadness on her face was gone and in turn her smile came back brightly. The way she would hide her feelings reminded Ga Eul of Yi Jeong when he was trying to hide his own feelings.

“Well... they’re definitely family.” Ga Eul thought to herself.

“Why don’t you try on this dress on? You’ll look very beautiful.” Jae Kyung suggested to Ariel handing her a deep emerald green silk dress.

“I just came to see. I don’t have a date for my prom.” Ariel confessed.

“Isn’t Jae Ha taking you?” Ga Eul questioned.

“He asked Luna.” Ariel spoke teasingly when Luna came out in a beautiful blue dress.

“Besides. I don’t feel like going to a prom where everyone hates me. It’s like I’ll be asking to be Carrie.” Ariel spoke honestly.

“Then you’ll come with us.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“Don’t you want to go with Ji Hoo?” Jan Di questioned.

“He didn’t ask me and. Dancing isn’t really my thing.” Ariel concluded.

 

Even so, no one seemed to really buy that including Ga Eul, but she wasn’t going to push this issue yet. The door of the boutique opened and all five girls turned to see F4. Luna who had come back from changing into her dress seemed a bit flustered and immediately headed back inside the dressing room. Ga Eul found herself smiling brightly at Yi Jeong who was smiling back at her. Then of course, what seemed to sour the mood was Seo Hyun who stood beside Ji Hoo with a bright smile on her face and her arm linked with Ji Hoo.

“Hello everyone.” Seo Hyun spoke.

“Hi.” Jan Di and Jae Kyung replied back though their tone was not very welcoming but not hostile enough to be angry.

 

Ga Eul felt Ariel come stand beside her, as if wanting to hide behind her. It was strange to see her friend act in such a way. Ji Hoo on the other hand looked stiff. He wasn’t smiling and in fact seemed to be looking through everyone.

“I didn’t get to meet you two. I’ve only briefly met her but I didn’t catch your name.” Seo Hyun spoke turning her attention to Ariel.

“Ariel. Ariel Lee.” Ariel spoke her voice chirpy while she offered a bright smile.

“This is Ga Eul and Luna.” Ariel introduced when Luna finally came to stand beside her.

“Its nice to meet all of you.”  
“What are you guys doing here?” Jae Kyung questioned first.

“We came to pick you up. We met Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun on our way here. They were on a date.” Jun Pyo spoke. His answer was quickly met by a glare from Jan Di and a foot stomp something that Jun Pyo quickly began to fight with Jan Di about and only caused the atmosphere to grow tenser.

 

“Maybe we should get out of here. We’re making too much noise.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“What? Are you thinking of stealing Ga Eul away? She’s ours for the day.” Jae Kyung spoke lacing her arm with Ga Eul’s.

“Actually. I was planning to take her away.” Yi Jeong responded only to be met with teasing o’s and ah’s from their friends. This caused Ga Eul’s face to immediately heat up though when Yi Jeong pulled her to him she did not reject him, causing for another round of teasing. Ga Eul allowed herself to bask in her happiness if only for a moment. She wanted to not think of Yi Jeong leaving. These moments here not were moments to treasure and hold on to until he came back.

“Where were you planning to go?” Jae Kyung questioned.

“The skating rink.” Yi Jeong spoke causing Ga Eul to smile when she remembered their previous date at the skating rink.

 

Everyone seemed to like the idea especially Jae Kyung and Jan Di both girl immediately clinging on to their respective other halves.

“We’ll go then. We’ll change and go to the skating rink.” Jae Kyung concluded. Ga Eul found herself smiling, part of her was glad secretly because they had yet to pick her dress and she didn’t want to feel guilty about her friends picking out an expensive dress she could never afford.

“Don’t think this is over. We’ll send you a dress later.” Jae Kyung spoke to Ga Eul, Ariel and Luna. Both Jae Kyung and Jan Di were quick to change and pay for their dresses and with that they were on their way out of the mall.

“You can ride with us. I’m sure Ji Hoo won’t mind.” Seo Hyun spoke with a smile to both Luna and Ariel.

“Actually, Jae Ha is coming to pick us up already.” Luna spoke.

“You should stay for a few more hours.” Seo Hyun spoke to Ariel. While Ga Eul knew Seo Hyun was trying to be nice to her friend, it really wasn’t helping the situation.

“I can’t.” Ariel spoke. Luna’s phone dinged indicating a message had come in.

“That’s Jae Ha. We should go.” Ariel spoke, never once looking at Ji Hoo, however as she passed by him in order to leave he grabbed hold of her arm. Everyone seemed to stop breathing in that moment watching them carefully. Realization seemed to cross Seo Hyun’s eyes, her hold on Ji Hoo’s arm unconsciously loosened as she too watched Ji Hoo and Ariel’s interaction.

 

Everyone watched as Ji Hoo and Ariel simply stared at one another silent words in both their eyes and then, Ariel looked away and simply broke free of Ji Hoo’s grasp. Without another word she walked away with Luna. There was a look of disappointment in Ji Hoo’s eyes that flickered for just a moment, and then that cold emotionless look came back. Ga Eul felt bad for both of her friends. Neither willing to speak of their feelings for one another, or admit to anyone what it was they were feeling. She hoped they could resolve their differences quickly. They too were on borrowed time together, with Ariel leaving to New York soon. Love was definitely complicated…

 

When they arrived to the skating rink Ga Eul found herself smiling. Being on the ice with the stars lighting the night sky always brought a smile to her face. There was something truly liberating about being on the ice. Whenever she was on it, she seemed to clear her mind. Nothing seemed to matter and her mind simply concentrated on the feeling of the wind against her hair. Around her Ga Eul could see Jan Di dragging Jun Pyo around the rink. It reminded her of an eager child pulling a very scraggly puppy around on a leash. This caused her to laugh wholeheartedly, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were also having fun Woo Bin seemed to be chasing Jae Kyung around both of them smiling at one another and laughing when Woo Bin would crash into Jae Kyung hugging her tightly from behind.

 

On the other hand, with Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun, it was only Seo Hyun who seemed to be skating happily. Ji Hoo seemed to simply skate behind her, the stoic expression on his face never leaving him and it was clear he was definitely somewhere else completely.

“You shouldn’t worry so much about them you know.” Yi Jeong spoke taking Ga Eul’s hand as they stood outside the rink with their skates on and ready to go on the ice. Offering a smile and squeezing Yi Jeong’s hand they both walked towards the ice, slowly beginning to skate.

“Don’t you worry about them? About Ariel?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Of course I do. Ariel’s my cousin, Ji Hoo is my friend. But frankly speaking. It’s their business and there’s nothing we can do to help them at the moment.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“You’re right.” Ga Eul concluded.

“Besides.” Yi Jeong interjected.

“They’ll figure it out themselves.”  


Nodding in agreement Ga Eul sighed however, Yi Jeong suddenly tugged her hand and they both began to skate rather fast, making a full turn around the rink. Finding herself smiling brightly Ga Eul suddenly let go of Yi Jeong feeling her heart race with adrenaline. Rushing past him she laughed lightly while skating backwards, and facing Yi Jeong, much like she had done in the past. Yi Jeong simply shushed after her both of them skating in circles around their friends who found themselves smiling as they watched Yi Jeong and Ga Eul interact so freely with one another.

 

There were no convictions of the past, this was just living in the moment. Ga Eul felt free, happy, and without any worries. Feeling arms wrap around her waist Ga Eul felt herself falling her landing was soft, finding herself against Yi Jeong’s chest. Her heart fluttered and her cheek reddened, more so when Yi Jeong managed to flip their position. Ga Eul could hear her heart pound in her chest as she looked up at Yi Jeong who was smiling at her. His face only a few inches away from her own.

“No fireworks?” Ga Eul questioned.

“There might be” Yi Jeong spoke his tone teasing, which caused Ga Eul to laugh though as YI Jeong moved closer to her she found herself closing her eyes.

“Hey you two! We’re out in public!” Woo Bin shouted causing Ga Eul to hide her face in Yi Jeong’s neck. She could hear him chuckle for just a moment before helping her up.

“Sorry.” Yi Jeong spoke though there was a smile on his face.

“It’s fine.” Ga Eul spoke.

 

They spend the rest of the night like this skating and having the time of their lives together. They weren’t pretending to not know they only had a few weeks left together. No, they simply decided to like in the moment. When they got back home Yi Jeong opened the car door for Ga Eul, smiling they walked to her porch only to find Ariel sitting on the front porch steps. The look on her face was fairly obvious.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke simply placing a kiss on her cheek that caused Ga Eul to blush more so when she realized Ariel was there. She didn’t say anything simply offered Yi Jeong a sad smile. Patting Ariel’s head sympathetically Yi Jeong headed towards his own house, closing the door behind him and allowing both girls to be alone.

 

Quietly Ga Eul sat beside Ariel who simply brought her knees closer to herself resting her chin on her hands that rested on her knees.

“Ariel?” Ga Eul questioned. Tears began to well in Ariel’s eyes though she was smiling again. It pained Ga Eul to see her like this because it made her feel like a useless friend once again. No matter how much she and Jae Ha always tried they seemed to always disappoint Ariel by being to late to rescue her when she was bullied. The look Ariel gave her now was always the one she would give her and Jae Ha each time they arrived too late.

“I can’t love him Ga Eul.” Ariel whispered her voice quivering as she spoke.

“I’ve always known that. From the moment I met him I liked him… a lot.” She admitted.

“He’s never looked at me like I was some sort of freak. He’s the first one to always…rescue me and I... fell in love with him even when I knew it would be impossible.”  
“In my heart, there’s always been hope for better. I’ve never wanted anything more as long as that one person from my future was waiting for me.”

 

Hearing Ariel say that made Ga Eul realize she was not only talking about Ji Hoo but about the mysterious guy from New York that would one day sweep her off her feet like her mother predicted. “Love at first sight” Mrs. Lee had explained.

“I’ve always fantasized about how I would meet him and how I would fall in love. I thought... there would be no one in my heart except this person... But he doesn’t exist. Not now and I... I’ve falling in love with Ji Hoo without realizing it and now…Seo Hyun is back and I’m leaving.” Ariel cried.

“Your mom could be wrong about this Ariel.” Ga Eul tried to comfort.

“She’s never wrong Ga Eul, she’s always been right about everything. She was even right about you and Yi Jeong.”  
“Yi Jeong?”  
“Two different men, one dark and gloomy, the other kind and loving. It means yin and yang she was talking about Yi Jeong the one he was and the one he’s becoming.” Ariel explained silently.

 

It made sense to Ga Eul now, however as much as she wanted to bask in this, there was still an unknown future ahead of them.

“Nothing is ever set in stone Ariel. Things could change.”  
“They won’t” Ariel sniffled wiping away at her tears with the back of her hand.

“I want to be happy for him. The person he’s always loved has come back to him but I can’t face him now when I feel as though my heart is being ripped out every time I think of him.”  
“I love photography and it’s my passion even if there was never someone waiting for me I’d want to go because it’s my dream but… I’m so afraid of my future now.”

“I can’t breathe and I don’t know how long I can live on my own. I don’t want to meet someone new when I’ve already found someone who see’s me for me not for what they think I am or what they want me to be.” Ariel sobbed. Silently Ga Eul hugged Ariel trying to offer her friend some comfort. There was nothing she could say to Ariel right now, not when she was feeling so heartbroken.

 

Her bubbly, optimistic friend was crying for someone whom Ga Eul knew from the bottom of her heart truly did car for Ariel. Part of her wished Ji Hoo would appear in front of them in order to comfort her and tell her himself what everyone already knew. Ji Hoo loved her too. Sometimes love was in deed too complicated.


	23. Chapter 22: First Goodbyes

{Y.J}

 

Preparations were being done for both he and Ariel to leave. Yi Jeong was sad to leave but at the same time he was glad to go away. Keeping a promise not only to himself but to Ga Eul was important. Hearing someone walk out through the living room and towards the kitchen caused Yi Jeong to sigh. Sitting up from his own bed he headed to the kitchen.

“Can’t sleep?” Yi Jeong questioned Ariel.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, the tea pot was on the stove, heating water up while she sat on the kitchen counted, dark circles under her eyes.

“Wasn’t your prom tonight?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“I didn’t have a date.’ She spoke quietly.

“Besides,” She shrugged.

“I’m not interested in going to a dance where half the people hate me and the other half are afraid of me.”  
“Dances are stupid.” Ariel muttered.

 

“Is that really what’s on your mind?” Yi Jeong questioned going to sit beside her.

“Not really.” She whispered.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Ji Hoo because this is what it’s about isn’t it?”

Yi Jeong could see the look of pain in Ariel’s eyes while she looked away, fighting back tears. Yi Jeong felt bad for her.

“Is it that obvious?” She questioned causing Yi Jeong to chuckle.

“Yes.”  
“You shouldn’t worry too much about Seo Hyun. She’s a married woman.” Yi Jeong spoke, trying to comfort Ariel.

“That maybe but… It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving anyway right?” She spoke wiping at her tears.

“You don’t want to leave without telling him how you feel. You’ll regret it. And regret is something that you don’t want to have when it comes to telling someone your feelings.” Yi Jeong spoke to her.

 

“It won’t matter. My feelings don’t count when I know Ji Hoo sempai loves Seo Hyun.”

 _“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”_ Yi Jeong thought to himself.

“I’m happy just being friends.” Ariel spoke though Yi Jeong knew she was trying to convince herself and not him.

The sound of the pot whistling alerted Ariel who turned off the stove.

“Tea?” She questioned Yi Jeong who nodded.

“How are you dealing with leaving?” She questioned pouring tea for Yi Jeong.

“I’m happy to go. This is a good opportunity.”  
“And Ga Eul?”  
“I’ll miss her. That’s what makes me sad. But we need time apart. I need to leave here.” Yi Jeong admitted.

“It has nothing to do with you or Aunt and Uncle.” Yi Jeong spoke quickly not wanting to offend Ariel.

“I know. You wouldn’t sill be living here and sleeping on a sofa bed if you hated being here.”

“Of course… It helps when you have Ga Eul as your neighbor right?” Ariel spoke cheekily causing Yi Jeong to chuckle.

“But as I said. I know what you mean. I want to leave too. I want to discover other parts of myself, I want to know what it’s like to be on my own, start fresh, make new friends. Maybe find love again.” Ariel spoke wistfully.

“That doesn’t mean I want to leave my parents behind or that I want to forget about my parents. And I know that you love Ga Eul and you want to come back to her.”  
“Just make sure that when you come back. You make her really happy.”  
  


 

Taking a sip of her tea Ariel sighed.

“What?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Nothing. Just that, I’m really going to miss Korea. I only lived here for a few years and I never really thought this was going to be my home or that I’d make such great friends like I have.”  
There was nothing Yi Jeong could say to that. Ariel was right. While he himself had lived in Korea his entire life, he hadn’t really had a home. Sure, he had friends but he’d gained a family that he hadn’t known he had, but he’d always wanted. The best part of it all was Ga Eul.

Walking away wouldn’t be easy but this wasn’t a good bye forever, it was a see you later.

 

For now, Yi Jeong wasn’t going to think too much of it now since there were still a few weeks left before they parted and he wasn’t going to waste any time.

“Making plans for romance?” Ariel questioned with a giggle more so when Yi Jeong expressed surprise having no idea how exactly Ariel knew what he was thinking.

“Just leave tomorrow night to Jae Ha and I we’ve got plans with Ga Eul. It’s our final goodbyes as a trio.” Ariel spoke offering a bright smile to Yi Jeong.

 

{G}  
  


Saturday mornings were comfortable for her. Ga Eul would usually sleep in until early afternoon followed by a lazy breakfast consisting of eggs, fresh toast and a warm cup of tea or coffee. Today was no exception for Ga Eul. The past few months to say the least had been hectic and nothing had been more peaceful than today. Finding herself still in her pink pajamas and bunny slippers Ga Eul sat at her kitchen table. Her father had gone fishing with Ariel’s father as they did once a month or so and her mother. She was once again off to market to purchase fresh fish for their dinner.

 

Sighing Ga Eul could still felt sleepy. However, in a few hours it would be time to head out. She’d made plans with Jae Ha and Ariel to spend time together. While they spent most weekends together, spending lazy afternoons lying out in front of one of their houses eating ice cream or at each other’s homes watching movies. There were occasional trips to the mall together and more things they enjoyed doing as friends. There were still a few weeks until Ariel left but Ga Eul realized that now the three of them spent a lot less time together. Lately it was usually Ga Eul and Jae Ha or Ga Eul and Ariel and of course Jae Ha and Ariel. Now it seemed like everyone did their own things. Ga Eul was always busy with Yi Jeong and Ariel was usually off with Ji Hoo, though the past few days her friend seemed to lock herself in her room and not talk to anyone. While Ariel and Jae Ha saw each other at school often, Jae Ha seemed to spend most of his time with Luna or playing basketball with a few friends.

 

In the end, Ga Eul came to the conclusion that they were all pretty busy more or less having a love life. Ga Eul wasn’t so sure about Jae Ha and Luna but she had noted that they’d gone to prom together and Luna did seem like she was love struck when she talked about Jae Ha. She hadn’t interacted with the girl enough to know her well but she seemed nice and she hoped Jae Ha could move on from her friend. Then of course, there was Ariel.

 

There wasn’t much that Ga Eul could do she and Yi Jeong had discussed their friends often enough but Yi Jeong had simply told Ga Eul to let them work it out. Hearing a knock at her door Ga Eul was surprised to hear someone at her door. She was sure Ariel was preparing to go out as was Jae Ha, placing her empty plates inside the sink she headed to the door surprised to see Yi Jeong and blushing when she realized he was looking at her pink bunny slippers.

“Cute.” Yi Jeong spoke offering Ga Eul a smile which caused her blush to deepen.

“Yi Jeong Sempai.”  
“Ariel mentioned you had an outing today with her and Jae Ha. She asked that I not make any plans for tonight. I thought I’d stop by this afternoon. But I think I’m imposing” He spoke grabbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“It’s fine. I... I just finished having breakfast.” Ga Eul admitted quietly.

“I can see that.” Yi Jeong spoke reaching to wipe away a few bread crumbs Ga Eul had at the corner of her lips.

“Thanks.” Ga Eul replied softly reaching to wipe away anything that still remained on her mouth feeling silly as her heart pounded.

“I was just about to prepare a few things for tonight then I was going to get ready.” Ga Eul admitted.

“Do you mind if I help then?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“Sure. If you don’t mind cutting fruit.” Ga Eul spoke to Yi Jeong who simply nodded and offered Ga Eul a smile.

 

It was how she and Yi Jeong found themselves in the kitchen pealing fruit and cutting. Of course Ga Eul could easily cut the skin of the pear. Yi Jeong on the other hand… was a mess with a knife Ga Eul was afraid he would cut himself.

“It’s not that bad is it?” Yi Jeong questioned Ga Eul, but when looking at the how even Ga Eul’s cuts were and how messy and oddly shaped his were Yi Jeong found himself chuckling.

“Yes it is.” He spoke.

“It’s fine.” Ga Eul spoke.

“I’m more concerned with how you hold a knife, you’re going to cut yourself.” Ga Eul spoke to him.

“It’ll be fine.” Yi Jeong spoke.

 

Nodding Ga Eul began to place the freshly cut fruit into some Tupperware.

“Ouch” Hearing Yi Jeong Ga Eul immediately jumped startled but proceeded to quickly look at Yi Jeong’s hand.

“Are you okay?” She questioned though as she looked carefully there was no blood. It took a moment for her to realize that Yi Jeong had most definitely played a prank on her.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke only to have Yi Jeong smile at her chuckling to himself. Ga Eul watched as Yi Jeong simply grabbed a freshly washed grape and simply tossed it into his mouth. Ga Eul was still holding on to his hand when Yi Jeong moved close to her, whispering in her ear.

“Gotcha” He spoke pressing a kiss to Ga Eul’s cheek and winking at her leaving her with butterflies in her stomach, a blush to her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

“I’ll see you later Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke just in time for Ga Eul’s mother to walk into the kitchen, bowing to her on his way out.

 

Trying to get herself together Ga Eul simply turned back to what she was doing continuing to prepare a basket for tonight. Ga Eul could hear her mother in the kitchen now unloading her bags and placing things inside the fridge thought for the longest time neither said anything. Ga Eul was unsure of what to say. She was still trying to control her racing heart and calm herself down.

“You two shouldn’t be here alone.” Her mother spoke quietly.

 

Hearing her mother Ga Eul bit her bottom lip nervously. Her mother hadn’t been so vocal about Yi Jeong before. Though she was sure to some extent her mother accepted him. Though it was obvious to her she wasn’t too happy about it.

“I’m sorry. We didn’t do anything… we were just… cutting fruit.” Ga Eul spoke honestly.

“How are things. You seem a lot happier.”  
“I am.” Ga Eul spoke.

“I heard he’s going away soon.” Her mother spoke. Though Ga Eul was aware of it, and she was sad about it, she tried not to think too much on it.

“Yes. But… it’s what he wants. It’s for his benefit I’m not going to hold him back besides.” Ga Eul continued feeling a blush to her cheeks.

“We promised to wait for each other.”

 

For a moment, silence lingered between them and then her mother spoke.  
“At least he doesn’t own a motorcycle.” She spoke causing Ga Eul to smile brightly at her.

“No but he does own a fancy orange car.” Ga Eul laughed.

“Still at least it’s not a motorcycle your father would never allow that.”  
“I own a moped.” Ga Eul spoke to her mother who smiled.

“Yes well at least he doesn’t own a motorcycle.”  
“Yi Jeong Sunbae leaves that to Ji Hoo Sunbae” Ga Eul spoke.

“Let’s let Ariel’s mother worry about that.” Her mother spoke causing Ga Eul to laugh.

“Ji Hoo Sunbae is the nicest guy there is having a motorcycle doesn’t mean you’re a bad boy.” Ga Eul spoke.

“Boys are trouble no matter what.” Her mother spoke.

“Maybe.” Ga Eul nodded agreeing with her mother.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that kiss.” Her mother spoke to Ga Eul who blushed but otherwise said nothing.

 

{A}

 

Ariel wasn’t feeling up to much. For the first time in her life she didn’t want to pretend like things were okay or that she was feeling alright. The truth was, she wasn’t okay. Heartbreak sucked. Today however, she would try to push those feelings away.

 

It would be one of the last times she would spend with her two best friends. She’d already began to make preparations and her mother had helped her look for a pension where she could stay at off campus. It was cheaper than living in school and would only be a few minutes away from where she was supposed to go.

“Live a little. This is where your future begins.” Her mother spoke to her with excitement.

 

It wasn’t to say that Ariel wasn’t happy. Photography was her number one priority and she was looking forward to new things but that didn’t mean she wasn’t sad when it came to Ji Hoo.

“Do you have everything Sweetheart?” Her mother questioned.

“Yes. Ariel spoke placing things inside a large basket.

Hearing her phone ding Ariel felt her heart race, nervously she glanced at her phone screen hoping it wasn’t Ji Hoo and feeling relief when it was Jae Ha letting her know they would be leaving in five minutes.

 

Ever since, their encounter at the mall and even before that he’d texted her multiple times asking how she was, if she’d gotten home safe. Ariel tried to keep herself casual answering the same way she always did but now, she wasn’t feeling up to talking to him. There last conversation via text consisted of him asking if she was doing anything this weekend. She’d been in the middle of a crying session and simply answered with curt yes.

 

Grabbing her coat, the basket and a neatly folded blanket Ariel headed out of her house. Simply giving her mother a good bye on her way out. Not looking where she was going Ariel stumbled back as soon as she took a few steps outside her door only to be caught by an arm around her waist and being pulled into someone’s chest.

“Sorry”  
“Are you alright” They both spoke at the same time.

 

Upon hearing Ji Hoo’s voice Ariel immediately looked up.

“Ji Hoo sempai. What are you doing here?” She questioned quietly.

“I want to talk.” He spoke to her.

“I..”  
The sound of a car horn interrupted them and Ariel moved away from Ji Hoo when Jae Ha waved from his truck. Ga Eul herself was getting into the car.

“Sorry. I can’t right now.”

“Just a few minutes.” Ji Hoo spoke but another honk erupted.

“I’m sorry. I really can’t right now.”

“I’ll see you later. I really am sorry.” Ariel spoke heading towards Jae Ha’s car trying not to look back at Ji Hoo.

 

Neither Ga Eul not Jae Ha asked any questions and Ariel was glad for that. There was so much going on in her mind. Her heart felt like it had shrunken in size and there was a feeling of pain that was refusing to leave. Feeling a few stray tears from her eyes Ariel quickly wiped them away feeling pathetic. It was only Ga Eul who sat beside her in the car that took her and.

“It’ll be alright.” Ga Eul whispered to Ariel throwing an arm around her in order to hug her. Offering Ga Eul a smile she reminded herself that today was about her friendships with both Ga Eul and Jae Ha.

 

Quietly Jae Ha turned on the radio the song DNA by BTS came on and quietly Jae Ha began to whistle knowing that Ariel really loved to sing and loved BTS. Smiling Ga Eul followed and pretty soon Ariel smiled once again genuinely. Before long she was singing along with her friends while they made their way to the beach.

 

When they arrived Ariel found herself smiling. There was such a beautiful scene to be looked at. Night had fallen the ocean seemed to know that too because the waves had calmed to a soft rocking motion. The sky was lit only by the stars and the beautiful moon which reflected down into the water.

 

Closing her eyes Ariel felt a sense of calm as the smell and taste of the ocean his her. The soft breeze carrying with it the scent of the ocean which Ariel had not felt in a long time. Taking her shoes off she let her feet feel the sand. Grabbing her camera Ariel took a shot of the ocean embedding this memory in her mind, and heart as well.

 

“It’s beautiful out here isn’t it?” She asked Jae Ha who had come to stand beside her. He offered her a smile and nodded patting her head playfully.

“Come on let’s go set things up.” Jae Ha spoke to Ariel before they both moved to help Ga Eul Both girls began to take out the contents of their own baskets. Ariel had prepared some chicken, rice balls and of course some drinks and a few snacks. Jae Ha began to prepare the fire.

 

It took a few minutes but before long they were looking at a bright red flame which slowly began warming them up.

“You know.” Jae Ha began as they began to eat quietly.

“We’ve been friends for a really long time. But I think we had the most fun camping outside together after that skunk incident.” Jae Ha spoke causing both Ariel and Ga Eul to laugh.

“Of course we did. We stayed up all night watching movies and messing around.” Ariel spoke.

“The tomato baths weren’t fun though.” Ga Eul spoke, Jae Ha and Ariel agreeing with her.

 

They continued to speak through out the night, remembering times of laughter and fun, times that were spent together making great memories. The night continued to progress with all three friends. Ariel was determined to stay up just so they could see the sunrise. Ga Eul had already fallen asleep leaving Jae Ha and Ariel by themselves.

“You’ll be alright on your own won’t you?” Jae Ha questioned Ariel who offered him a smile.

“Of course I will. I know you and Ga Eul worry about me because of everything that’s happened but. I’ll be fine. New York is a new adventure.”  
“What about… that Ji Hoo guy?” Jae Ha questioned, hesitation in his voice.

 

“I don’t know.”  
“He came to look for you today. That means something.” Jae Ha said to her.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving I think that all we can be is friends.”  
“I know you don’t mean that. I’ve never seen you like this with anyone.” Jae Ha spoke causing Ariel to laugh.

“That’s because no one really gives me the time of day. Aside from you and the F4 guys, you’re my only guy friends and as I said just friends what guy has ever looked at me and said I want to date her or I’m in love with her. Everyone looks at me like I’m some sort off… It doesn’t matter... My point is no one has ever looked at me romantically.”

 

For a moment, Jae Ha was silent pondering what to say and then he took hold of Ariel’s hand, surprise was instantly written on her face.

“What?” She questioned with a bright smile.

“You’re a great girl Ariel and if he can’t see that then he’s an idiot who doesn’t deserve you.”  
“Thanks for saying that.”  
“I mean it” Jae Ha spoke.

“Look Ariel… I know how you feel and I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings or…”  
“Jae Ha.. what are you saying?”  
“I like you.” He spoke to her.

 

His confession took her off guard. For the longest time Ariel wondered what to say. She didn’t want to hurt Jae Ha but realized her silence was speaking for her. Guilt became immediate for her when she realized she could not give him what he wanted. She could feel him slowly pull his hand away from hers but she didn’t want things to end this way. Taking hold of his hand tightly, she looked at their intertwine hands.

“Thank you.”  
“For liking me… and I’m sorry.” She spoke tears in her eyes.

“You’re someone that I care about and that I never want to hurt intentionally. You’re there for me when things are hard and I can’t picture my life without you because you and Ga Eul are like family to me.”

“I really am sorry.” Ariel spoke tears rimming her eyes once again.

 

Reaching up to wipe her tears away Jae Ha offered her a smile.

“You don’t have to apologize to me Ariel. I know feelings can’t be forced and love is something that you feel for someone or you don’t.” Jae Ha spoke.

“Don’t cry okay.”  
“Will you promise me something?” Ariel spoke to Jae Ha who offered her a smile and nodded.

“Be happy okay. Find someone who will appreciate you. When I come back and see you I want to see you with the person that loves you most and whom you love most.”  
“I don’t know when that’ll happen but I promise not to close myself off to a new opportunity.” Jae Ha promised.

 

They spent the rest of the night simply talking about what they hoped for themselves in the future watching as the sun rose up. Ga Eul whom had been pretending to sleep finally opened her eyes to see the sunset both girls leaning their heads on each of Jae Ha’s shoulders their arms tangled around each other. Just like that this was their silent goodbye….

Thank you guys for reading. I'm sorry if this chapter was short but I wanted to wrap up some loose ends and really give some time to this trios friendship. Only a few chapters left until the end and I was wondering if I should add the extra chapters here or create another story specifically for it. These will be one shots of each different character, with some scenes that occurred during vulnerable heart that are not in the main story and of course a glimpse into the future of all of F4 and the girls. POV's from the rest of F4 the main villain in this story etc... please let me know what you think.


	24. The Night is Ours

{G}

The week at school had been rather rambunctious. School was coming to an end, graduation was just around the corner and Ga Eul was simply glad to be done with this phase in her life. She would be attending Shinwaa university. While any romantic plans with Yi Jeong had been put on hold that did not mean Ga Eul’s life would stop. Would she miss him? Yes. Would she cry for him? Yes.

However, just like Yi Jeong would do his best in Sweden. Ga Eul would do her best here in Korea. She wanted to make her parents proud and wanted a career for herself. Her plans were simple. She wanted to become a teacher. Ga Eul loved children and she hoped that she would become a great teacher for them. She wasn’t quite sure as to what it was she wanted to teach yet but Ga Eul would give herself just a bit more time to think about it.

Sitting beside her window as she thought of her future Ga Eul smiled to herself. She wasn’t quite sure where her life would be at in the next five years but Ga Eul was already looking forward to those days.

There was an insistent knock on her door which startled Ga Eul, more so when Jan Di and Jae Kyung walked in.

“Your mom let us in.” Jae Kyung spoke with a smile. She seemed pretty excited and happy to be in Ga Eul’s room her eyes roamed around the room and Ga Eul smiled when she saw Jae Kyung reach for the heart shaped sticky note on her ceiling. Jan Di was a bit more subtle offering Ga Eul a kind smile.

“What are you doing here?” Ga Eul questioned.  
“Well. Today is the dance. You can consider us your fairy godmothers.” Jae Kyung spoke with a smile.

“I know there wasn’t much time for dress picking but we do have something for you.” Jan Di spoke with a smile.

“Unfortunately we didn’t bring it with us.” Jae Kyung spoke.

“You have to come with us. Yi Jeong gave us permission to take you away for the day.” Jan Di explained.

“Of course, we have to give Cinderella back before the dance starts. Just make sure you don’t run away when it’s midnight.” Jae Kyung joked with a smile.

“Come on then!” Jae Kyung and Jan Di spoke with excitement.

There excitement seemed contagious and Ga Eul found herself smiling back at her friends.

“Alright” She agreed standing up from where she was and allowing both Jan Di and Jae Kyung to drag out of her bedroom. Both her mother and father were in the living room pretending as if they saw nothing. Though her mother did wave at Ga Eul as she was about to head out.

On her way out Ga Eul took a peek at the house next door. Yi Jeong was nowhere in sight and Ga Eul wondered what would be to come next. When it came to So Yi Jeong and romance there was endless possibilities.

“Come on Ga Eul.” Jae Kyung spoke leading Ga Eul into the car they’d come to pick her up in. It was a large black SUV.

“You know where to go Mr. Kim.” Jae Kyung spoke to their driver who didn’t speak a word but instead started the car.

“Wait. What about Ariel?” Ga Eul spoke, realizing that her friend had not been taken with her.

“We were just told to take you Ga Eul.” Jae Kyung spoke.  
“Don’t think to much of it. Ji Hoo has other plans.” Jan Di spoke. Jan Di’s answer confused Ga Eul and she wondered what was going to happen next.

It didn’t take long for Ga Eul to arrive at a very big mansion.

“Where are we? Whose house is this?” Ga Eul questioned.

“It’s Jun Pyo’s.” Jan Di spoke with a smile.

“Jae Hee unnie asked us to come here and get ready. Jun Pyo arranged for staff to take care of us today.” Jan Di explained.

“Is that really okay?” Ga Eul found herself asking.

This caused both Jan Di and Jae Kyung to smile at her brightly both girls lacing their arms with Ga Eul’s.

“Look we know you’re not our friend because we have money. But we want to do this. Besides, today Jun Pyo is paying so you don’t have to worry about that.” Jan Di spoke though this answer only caused Ga Eul to stress even more. Upon seeing the look on her face both Jae Kyung and Jan Di laughed wholeheartedly while they walked with Ga Eul inside Goo Jun Pyo’s mansion.

To Ga Eul it looked like a giant castle. Sure she had been to Yi Jeong’s house but this home was much more big. There was a certain air of class and elegance and just… sparkle that filled the entire mansion which caused Ga Eul to feel overwhelmed.

“Look. Jun Pyo doesn’t mind and if he didn’t think of you as a friend and someone who is genuinely giving us their friendship he would never talk to you. Neither would we.” Jan Di explained.

“Look we trust you and we like you so just let us have this alright. This is one of the last few days you have left with Yi Jeong before he leaves don’t you want to make it special?” Jae Kyung questioned Ga Eul.

Still, Ga Eul found herself feeling pressured to answer. She hated being given lavished gifts and she knew Jae Kyung and Jan Di well enough to know they went all out when they wanted to reward their friends for being just that; friends.

“Then at least do this with me.” Jan Di spoke up.

“Jun Pyo is being sent overseas as well. His parents told us the news last week and I really want today to be special Memories are important.” Jan Di spoke, her voice had gone soft and there was and undertone of pain in both her voice and her eyes.

“Alright.” Ga Eul complied, causing Jan Di to smile at her.

“Thanks.” Jan Di spoke but Ga Eul found herself overwhelmed when a group of women surrounded her.

“Come this way.” They instructed her. Turning to Jan Di and Jae Kyung in panic both girls simply offered her a bright smile not giving away what was going. Ga Eul found herself inside a very large bathroom, the tub was filled with warm water, and flower petals. Immediately the woman in front of her began to tug at her clothes causing Ga Eul to yelp softly in surprise.

Ga Eul’s gesture didn’t seem to deter the women from there task because they managed to slip Ga Eul’s coat off and were already trying to pull off her shirt.

“Stop! I can do that myself.” She spoke in embarrassment. Even so they continued to strip her of her clothes and led her to the bath.

More than feeling pampered as her hair was washed, Ga Eul felt embarrassed and tried not to think too much of it. By the time she was out of her bath Ga Eul and in a pair of white luxurious robes she was met with Jan Di and Jae Kyung who were relaxing while their hair, make-up and nails were being done. Ga Eul was then guided to a chair.

She was offered a glass of juice from a maid that was standing by. Thanking the woman silently Ga Eul took it.  
“Just relax. Tonight will be worth it.” Jan Di spoke offering Ga Eul a smile.

“Woo Bin got us a room for tonight. We’ll be celebrating after prom alone.” Jae Kyung spoke with a wink causing Ga Eul to blush while Jan Di herself did the same. This caused Jae Kyung to gasp for a moment before speaking.

“Geum Jan Di have you and Jun Pyo not”  
“That’s personal.” Jan Di spoke cutting off Jae Kyung while blushing.

“I understand Yi Jeong and Ga Eul they’re just getting to know each other but… Geum Jan Di you and Goo Jun Pyo have been together for ages now.”  
“It’s my business. Besides I… we want to wait.” Jan Di confessed.

“He’s leaving soon. Don’t you want to make your last days with him special?” Jae Kyung questioned.

“I think it’s romantic that they wait.” Ga Eul spoke up.

“Thanks.” Jan Di spoke to Ga Eul offering her a smile while Jae Kyung shrugged.

“I’m not trying to pressure either of you it’s just…”  
“We get it.” Jan Di spoke to her cousin.

“You and Woo Bin are different. What’s good for you isn’t what is best for others.” Jan Di spoke, her tone mature.  
“Besides. I know how I feel about him and how he feels about me. I didn’t ask him to wait for me I didn’t need to…he simply said he would.” Jan Di spoke with a smile.

Ga Eul found herself smiling at this. While Jan Di and Jun Pyo were definitely a very… loud and volatile couple it was all simply silly banter. Never once did they hurt each other and it seemed like they were very mature when it came to the important topics. There were rare moments like these that would really let you know just how in love Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo were with one another.

“You’re good for each other.” Jae Kyung spoke to Jan Di offering her a genuine smile. This caused Jan Di to laugh lightly.

“Well. You certainly tamed Prince Song yourself.” Jan Di spoke with a smile.

“Woo Bin’s the only man I’ve ever loved… I’ve known it since we were children.” Jae Kyung spoke with a smile.

Ga Eul could only silently listen once more. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were always so happy together, teasing one another, flirting so openly. It was like they wanted to let the world know how in love with each other they were. Ga Eul found it cute and she really was happy for both her friends. Conversation continued, and while this was going on Ga Eul’s hair had been blow dried and was starting to be curled. Another woman stood in front of her and began to apply make up on her.

“Remember. Let her natural beauty shine. Yi Jeong seems to like that about his Ga Eul-yang.” Jae Kyung teased causing Ga Eul to blush, her action causing both Jae Kyung and Jan Di to giggle.

“You know Ga Eul. We’re all really thankful for you. When we first met I think we got of on the wrong foot. Mainly because we thought you were like everyone else those first few minutes when you walked into the F4 lounge.” Jae Kyung spoke.

Remembering their chaotic first meeting now caused Ga Eul to laugh. That part in the middle of the year seemed so far away now. But it had become a good memory to something Ga Eul had always wanted and never thought she would find someone like So Yi Jeong.

“We’re sorry for assuming the wrong thing but we’re thankful for you coming in the way you did. Yi Jeong really needed someone like you and we were afraid that he would spend the rest of his life feeling miserable and being used by people and using others.” Jan Di explained.

“So thank you for being our friend and loving Yi Jeong.” Jan Di spoke. This caused Ga Eul to smile at them.

“I think it’s great you know. Three very attractive women tamed the three most unruly F4 men.” Jae Kyung joked.

“Now if F4’s white knight could finally get his happy ending with his kind maiden Ariel.” She continued.

Hearing about her friend Ga Eul couldn’t help but agree with both Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Out of all of F4, it was Ji Hoo who was the true prince. Though Ga Eul realized he, for the most part was also the saddest. Ji Hoo would almost never smile, at least not in front of anyone. While Yi Jeong was in pain for one thing, Ji Hoo was for another.

“After his parents died Ji Hoo was never the same. Not even Seo Hyun was able to truly bring him back to us. She managed to get him to speak again but… his smiles are so rare.” Jan Di spoke sadly.

“Ariel is the same.” Ga Eul explained.

“She’s happy. At least… I think she is when she’s with Jae Ha and I and of course with her parents but… she only ever smiles like that when she’s with Ji Hoo.”   
“Let’s just hope tonight changes things.” Jae Kyung spoke trying to fill both Jan Di and Ga Eul with optimism. Silently, Ga Eul hoped for the best as well. She didn’t want Ariel of Ji Hoo to keep their feelings for each other to themselves and end up regretting.

{A}

It was easy to look out at the night sky. The stars glistened and accompanied the moon. Ariel wondered if it was because the moon felt lonely that it had so many stars surrounding it. But there was always that beautiful one star beside it that outshine all the others and was always beside the moon. Both her parents were inside her house and Yi Jeong had left hours ago to go pick Ga Eul up. He’d prepared something special for tonight, just for the two of them. Ariel couldn’t help but feel just a little envious.

Her friend had found something they both had so desperately wanted. Love.

“Just a two days away.” Ariel thought to herself. Her graduation was in two days and she had booked her ticket that same day to fly to New York. She’d been admitted to an early program in school and was eager to go. However, she was sad to leave everything she knew behind.

Sighing she laid on her front lawn looking up at the sky. She refused to cry again. As heartbroken as she was she’d promised herself that she’d stop feeling sorry for herself. There would be a lot of great things waiting for her. Silently she decided to hide away her feelings for Ji Hoo knowing they were never truly meant to be anything more than friends.

“That has to be enough.” She told herself.

For a moment she wondered if Ji Hoo was with Seo Hyun right now. Dancing with her, smiling with her. It had been a few days’ prior that an article had been printed about Seo Hyun divorcing the man she had married a few months back. It had been a huge scandal for the past few days and everyone seemed to be talking about it.

This had been the final thing to let Ariel know that she should keep her feelings to herself. With Seo Hyun about to become a free woman once again Ariel knew that Ji Hoo would no doubt run to her. It was never a secret to anyone that Ji Hoo had always been in love with Seo Hyun. Ariel had known that Ji Hoo loved Seo Hyun and only her from the beginning. It left a bitter taste down her throat and an ache in her heart to know that. While Ji Hoo simply saw her as a friend and someone to confide in when it came to his heartbreak, Ariel had let herself fall for him.

It was because of this that Ariel couldn’t bear to look at Ji Hoo. He trusted her as a friend and she knew he’d never reciprocate what she felt for him. They were too different and he was too in love with Seo Hyun to ever look at her as anything more than just a friend. It was because of this that Ariel decided not seeing Ji Hoo until she left was the best. She hoped that when she left to New York she would be able to forget about him. She would focus on her studies and work towards the goal which she’d always wanted, which was to become a great photographer. Eventually, Ariel thought that her romantic feelings for Ji Hoo would go away and only then could she offer Ji Hoo her genuine friendship and be happy for him and Seo Hyun.

Feeling that familiar sting in her eyes Ariel simply closed her eyes tightly fighting with herself and willing her tears not to fall as she tried to empty her mind. She was unaware of how long she stayed like that, simply muting everything around her. When she finally opened her eyes Ji Hoo was standing above her in a white tux looking down at her.

“Ji Hoo sempai. What are you doing here?” She managed to say.

“Aren’t you suppose to be at your dance?”  
“We’ve made other plans.” Ji Hoo spoke suddenly pulling Ariel up by her hand and pulling her towards his car.

“We? Wait. Sempai. Where are you taking me?” She questioned startled and taking a step back when he suddenly turned to look at her, the look on his face calm and stoic.

“You didn’t answer my calls.”  
“I.. I’ve been busy I leave in”  
“Two days.” Ji Hoo spoke quietly. Silence lingering between them for what felt like years.

“Do I make you uncomfortable or”  
“No” Ariel spoke up.

“I just…” Looking down at their intertwined hands Ariel allowed herself this much as she spoke.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind. It really isn’t that.” She spoke hoping that he believed her.

“Come with me then.”  
“To the dance?” Ariel questioned surprised more so when Ji Hoo nodded and tried to pull her inside his car.

“I can’t.” She spoke

“You should take”  
“I want to take you.” He spoke up causing her heart to stop beating just for a second.

“What about”  
“You’re leaving in two days. This will be one of our last memories together.”

“I don’t have a dress I… my parents.” Ariel found herself saying.

“You can go out!” Startled Ariel turned to see her mother at the front door, smiling at her.

Without another word, Ariel was forced to go inside the car. Ji Hoo himself got in the car and quickly drove away. For the longest time no one said anything. Ariel wondered why Ji Hoo was taking her when he could take Seo Hyun. She refused to let herself think too much of the situation and hope for something she knew was impossible.

“Where are we going? I can’t go to a dance dressed like this.” Ariel whispered softly. Looking down at her clothes, she was simply in a pair of old sweat pants and a large shirt.

Ji Hoo didn’t say anything to her simply continued to drive.

“Are we really going to a dance?” She questioned. This was simply met by a nod and Ariel simply felt like today she would be the ugly duckling at a ball.

“Ji Hoo sempai. I’m really not dressed for a dance.” Ariel spoke up quietly once again. Ji Hoo however, remained quiet for the remainder of the drive until they came to a stop at a very expensive looking beauty salon.

“Ji Hoo sempai… I can’t.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He spoke to her leading her inside. Immediately a woman brought her toward a chair and got to work.

Ariel found herself feeling like she was in a movie. Someone was doing her hair, working on her makeup. Ji Hoo on the other hand quietly sat a few feet away from her reading a magazine. Ariel was unsure of why he was doing all this but she was sure she wouldn’t get a straight answer from him at the moment. For now, she wouldn’t think too much of it. By the time she was done with hair and makeup she was being led towards the back of the salon where a changing room was set up.

“Change into this dress.” The woman had said to her. Without a word Ariel simply nodded.

“Don’t forget the heels” The woman added handing Ariel a pair of red heels. Quietly Ariel went inside the dressing room to change. The dress was an Ivory colored dress with a plunging V-neck bodice, cap sleeves and and a sheer covered back, this and the beautiful laced details was what made the short dress look so beautiful. Ariel’s hair was pinned up into an elegant bun her make up was light and yet… for the first time Ariel felt truly pretty. Looking at herself in the mirror she felt shy to go out.

“Are you done?” Ji Hoo questioned from outside. This in turn caused Ariel’s heart to race.

“Yes.” She found herself saying. Taking a deep breath Ariel then walked out to Ji Hoo. Looking at her, Ji Hoo offered Ariel a smile before speaking.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Ariel spoke shyly.

“Let’s go then.” He spoke to her allowing her to grab on to his arm as they walked out. Ariel wouldn’t think too much of it. Right now, she was happy.

{G}

“Pink is definitely your color.” Jan Di spoke with a smile. Looking at herself in the mirror Ga Eul smiled. Her make up was light, her hair in soft curls that fell down her back. The dress she wore a blush pink lace short dress. The front had a wide boat neck while the back has a deep u style around the dress was a thin satin ribbon belt. It was one of the prettiest dresses Ga Eul had worn. She remembered the dress she was made to wear when she had gone on that disastrous first date with Yi Jeong. She’d felt a bit uncomfortable at exposing her back but that dress didn’t hold a candle to this one. There were intricate lace patterns on the beautiful dress. The pink was of a softer color and Ga Eul felt like this dress was a lot more vintage. This time around things were different between she and Yi Jeong and she felt more comfortable not only with herself but with him as well.

“Come on. You’ll be late and Yi Jeong will kill us.” Jae Kyung spoke, the girl was in a beautiful red dress while Jan Di herself was in a black dress. Both girls looked very beautiful and Ga Eul had no doubt that their respective boyfriends would feel the same way about them.

There was a loud ring from the doorbell and both Jae Kyung and Jan Di smiled brightly pushing Ga Eul toward the door. Squealing Jae Kyung opened the door in excitement and Ga Eul found her heart racing when she saw YI Jeong standing there dressed in a black tux.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Jan Di spoke dragging Jae Kyung away, from somewhere in the house Ga Eul could already here Jun Pyo and Jan Di arguing amongst one another which caused her to laugh as did Yi Jeong.

“They’re never going to change.” He muttered to himself. Looking at Ga Eul Yi Jeong offered her a smile.

“You look beautiful Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke, this caused Ga Eul to blush and mutter a very soft thank you.

“Shall we go?” He questioned offering her his arm.

“We’re not waiting for them?” Ga Eul questioned referring to Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

“Woo Bin Sunbae isn’t here yet.”  
“We’re not going with them.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“I hope you don’t mind. But. I’ve made other plans for us.”  
“Other plans?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Yes.” Yi Jeong spoke offering her a smile.

“Do you want to go with me Ga Eul-yang?”  
“Yes.” Ga Eul found herself saying, heart racing and feeling breathless.

Shyly she followed Yi Jeong out to his car their arms laced together. Yi Jeong then opened his car door for her and Ga Eul silently went in. Yi Jeong following after her after closing her car door and going around to the drivers’ seat.

“Where are we going?” Ga Eul asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Yi Jeong spoke.

Ga Eul had no idea where they were going but she was glad to go anywhere. They drove for a little over thirty minutes and when they came to a stop they were at a large dock. Ga Eul saw a large boat.

“I hope you don’t mind missing the dance for this. I wanted to be alone with you Ga Eul yang. I asked Ji Hoo to borrow his boat”  
“It’s fine Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke quietly.

Taking her hand Yi Jeong led her towards the boat. There was a small table, a candle lit dinner, Yi Jeong had arranged for a few musicians to be on the boat. Ga Eul found herself smiling. Yi Jeong was definitely a romantic man. There were a few staff on the boat as well and as soon as they got on the boat began to move into sea.

“I hope you don’t mind Ga Eul yang” Yi Jeong spoke once again.

“It’s fine Sunbae. I just… want to spend time with you also.” She admitted.

There was only so little time left and Ga Eul was more than glad to spend time alone with Yi Jeong. Quietly they sat at the table where dinner was brought to them.

“Steak.” Ga Eul though tot herself, her mouth already watering. Her reaction caused Yi Jeong to chuckle. Soft music began to play in the back and Ga Eul felt like this scene was taken from a romance novel.

“Ga Eul-yang.”

“I really will miss you.” Yi Jeong confessed looking at her and offering her a smile. This in turn caused Ga Eul to blush once more.

“Sunbae.”  
  


There was a relaxed atmosphere between them and an air of love that lingered around them.

“You must send me pictures. Letters.”  
“Of course. It won’t feel so long if we keep contact with one another.” Yi Jeong spoke with a smile. Ga Eul was aware of how long they would be apart but she didn’t want to focus on that.

“I’m sad.” Ga Eul admitted tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“But I know this is for the best. For both of us.”  
“I’ll come back. Will you wait for me?” Yi Jeong asked directly.

“Yes.” Ga Eul answered honestly. Last time, the question had been hidden in a confession which had made Ga Eul understand and had made her heart flutter. Today it was more direct.

“I’m sorry Ga Eul. There’s a lot that I regret doing and somehow it feels like we haven’t had enough time and I’m already leaving.”  
“I understand Sunbae. I’ve said before that I want you to go and I mean that.” Ga Eul said to him.

Silently Yi Jeong reached up to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from Ga Eul’s cheek.

“I know that you’re not going just because you want to, but because you have to.”

“If you had a choice I know you’d stay here with me. But you can’t. I love Sunbae but I don’t want to hold you back for anything that I know makes you happy. You need time for yourself and so do I.”  
“There’s so much that I want to do with my own life and maybe it’s not as extraordinary as your dreams are but I’m content with where I want my life to be at in the next five years and you should have that same choice.”  
“I love you too Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke.

Smiling at Yi Jeong Ga Eul wiped at her tears.

“I’m thankful that you are in my life. I know that I don’t deserve you and I count myself as lucky.” Yi Jeong spoke taking Ga Eul’s hand tightly in his own. Around them the musicians continued to play and Yi Jeong smiled.

“We have them for just a few more hours. Would you like to dance with me Ga Eul-yang?” Yi Jeong questioned. Nodding Ga Eul followed Yi Jeong music playing, the night sky glistening with the stars. Both of them brought one another closer. Ga Eul wrapping her arms around his neck while Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gently they began to sway, simply enjoying each other’s company. The night and the ocean seemed to complement the atmosphere. The ocean appearing to dance along with them. Ga Eul’s heart was racing and silently she closed her eyes locking this moment inside her memories and wishing it would never end.

“Thank you Sunbae for tonight.” Ga Eul spoke looking up at Yi Jeong who offered her a smile, both of them pressing their foreheads against one another. There was no need to speak what they felt anymore, they simply just knew.

Moving to cup her face gently in his hands Yi Jeong brought his lips toward Ga Eul whose eyes instinctively fluttered shut. Their kiss was soft, gentle and Ga Eul found herself feeling as if she were floating. When Yi Jeong pulled away both of them panted softly. Blushing Ga Eul looked down causing Yi Jeong to chuckle. Without another word Yi Jeong simply pressed a soft kiss to Ga Eul’s forehead. Even though this wasn’t their final goodbye, Ga Eul was happy for this moment.

{A}  
  


The place where they were was beautiful. It was a garden, surrounded by so many flowers and lights. It was being in some sort of magical place and in the middle of it all was a gazebo.

“Why are we here? I thought we were going to a dance.” Ariel spoke to Ji Hoo.

“Goo Jun Pyo asked that we all meet here.”  
“Oh. So that’s why you asked me to come.” Ariel spoke feeling a little idiotic for it.

“That’s not what I meant I”  
“It’s fine.” Ariel spoke offering Ji Hoo a bright smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“This place is really beautiful.” Ariel spoke walking toward the gazebo and taking time to look out.

“I wish I had my camera.” She whispered looking out at the beautiful view. Holding out her hands and pretending she held a camera using her fingers Ariel sighed.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have rushed you to leave but… I was afraid that you wouldn’t come with me.” Ji Hoo spoke. For the longest time they were both silent, unsure of what to say but it was Ariel who spoke first.

“I would have come if you asked.” Ariel spoke.

“You wouldn’t answer my calls.”

“I…”  
“Seo Hyun.” Ariel though to herself.

“Seo Hyun left already.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I know how much you care for her.” Ariel spoke.

She couldn’t understand what it was that Seo Hyun wanted. It seemed like no matter what she was always dragging Ji Hoo along and playing with his emotions. Ariel didn’t have the strength to ask Ji Hoo.

“It’s fine. I can deal with it.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“Are you excited to leave?” Ji Hoo questioned.

“Of course I am. There’s so much that I want to see, so many things that I want to learn.”  
“And there’s that guy too right?” Ji Hoo spoke offering her a smile.

Her heart ached hearing Ji Hoo say that. She’d wished so many times to go to New York and of course meet her one true love but at this moment in time she felt like that person was slipping from her fingers as she looked at him. Even so, Ariel reminded herself that his was for the best. There was no room in his heart for her as long as she was wanting to be more than just his friend.

“That guy… yes” She responded with a smile.

“I don’t know what to expect but. I’m not holding on to wishful thinking. If that person comes or if it doesn’t happen I’ll be alright. My reason for going is for my dreams in my career.” She spoke honestly.

Silence lingered between them for a long time and Ariel found herself simply trying to take in the view. She was a bit startled when Ji Hoo placed an earbud in her ear. She gave him a questioning look, wondering what he was doing.

“Jun Pyo wanted to play here but. I thought it would be fair if I asked you to dance. We’re both dressed for the occasion so. I want to ask you to dance with me.”

Looking up at him Ariel nodded and tried not to blush. Though it was only a guitar playing Ariel immediately recognized the melody. Pinocchio by Roy Kim.

“I know how much you love listening to ost's.” Ji Hoo spoke as her placed his arms around her waist and she around his neck rather shyly.

“This is my present to you. I know you had a list of everything you wanted me to play for you.” Ji Hoo spoke while they continued to dance swaying together under the night sky, the beautiful garden and the glistening lights around them. Just like that they were emerged in a world of their own. It was one night of magic between the two of them. Ariel found herself feeling like she could cry. She didn’t want this last memory with Ji Hoo to fade. She would keep it in her heart forever.

“Thank you.” She whispered to him causing him to smile.

“I want you to listen to this playlist from start to finish once you land and settle everything. Please. Listen to it.” Ji Hoo spoke to her looking deep into her eyes.

“I promise Sempai.” Ariel managed to say. She could feel heart pound when Ji Hoo moved closer to her. Both of them could feel each other’s breath, she didn’t want to think at the moment and simply closed her eyes.

“Hey! What are you two doing? Ouch! Geum Jan Di what are you doing?”

Hearing Jun Pyo’s loud voice followed by Geum Jan Di caused the magic around them to be broken. Ariel wasn’t disappointed, maybe this magic around her was only in her head. Even so, this seemed to happen a lot and she found herself laughing, Ji Hoo laughing along with her.

“Are you the only one’s that are here?” Jun Pyo questioned Ji Hoo who nodded already having let go of Ariel.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s an idiot. We didn’t mean to interrupt your moment.” Jan Di whispered to Ariel while Jun Pyo chatted with Ji Hoo.

“It’s fine. There was no moment we wee just… saying good bye.” Ariel whispered back.

“Oh.” Jan Di spoke though Ariel noted there was disappointment in both her eyes and her tone of speaking.

“They’re here.” Jun Pyo spoke up. From a distance Ariel could see Woo Bin and Jae Kyung walking together Woo Bin’s arm casually thrown around Jae Kyung’s shoulder. Behind them Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked together their arms laced together. Ariel found herself smiling glad that her friends were happy.

“Did you have fun?” Jan Di teased both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong simply smiled while Ga Eul blushed but ultimately nodded.

“Alright. Not that everyone is here then let’s play.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Aren’t we a little too old to play here?” Woo Bin questioned.

“I agree. What are we doing here?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“In case you guys forgot this was the place we would come to when we were children.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“We all know that.” Ji Hoo responded.

“Well. It’s been a few years’ things have changed, we’ve met new friends and three of us are leaving in a few days.” Jun Pyo spoke, looking at both Yi Jeong and Ariel and referring to himself as well.

“We F4 made a promise that when we were older we’d come here again one day with the person we love. I wanted to do that tonight.” Jun Pyo spoke looking at Jan Di.

Hearing, Jun Pyo’s words Ariel found herself looking at Ji Hoo who was simply looking at Jun Pyo and listening.

“Don’t get your hopes up Ariel.” She reminded herself not allowing herself to dream.

“Anyway. I brought this.” Jun Pyo spoke showing them two boxes. Opening the first box there were several mask.

“Take your pick.” Jun Pyo spoke. Ariel found herself grabbing a silver mask that only hid her eyes, Ji Hoo doing the same.

“What’s in the other box?” Woo Bin questioned.

“Oh well the winners of this game get this prize.” Jun Pyo explained.

“So what are we playing?” Jae Kyung asked.

“Hide and seek” Jun Pyo spoke.

“1” Jan Di spoke up quickly.

“2!” Jae Kyung spoke up quickly followed by Woo Bin.  
“3”

“4!”  
“5!” Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo then spoke up.

“6!” Ariel spoke up in a hurry not wanting to be the one to search for everyone else.

“Hey!” Jun Pyo snapped casing everyone to laugh.

“Count to 100 Goo Jun Pyo!” Jan Di spoke.

Though he was grumbling under his breath Goo Jun Pyo began to count and reminded everyone they had thirty minutes. Everyone quickly began to scramble away looking for a place around this very large garden to hide in.

“Come on.” Ji Hoo spoke to her taking her hand and running away with her. Looking at their intertwined hands Ariel smiled to herself. For just a little while longer she was going to continue to live in the moment.

“Where are we going?” Ariel questioned silently while trying to keep up with Ji Hoo.

She allowed him to lead her away until they reached a large tree hidden away from everyone and it seemed the furthest away from where they had been. Hanging on the tree was a swing. Smiling to herself Ariel simply went to sit on it.

“I haven’t been here in a long time.” Ji Hoo admitted.

“The last time I was here was before my parents died. I didn’t feel like doing much after that.” He admitted. Silently he stood beside her and began to gently push the swing.

“I’m sorry for your loss Sempai.”  
“It’s fine. It happened a long time ago and I still have my grandfather.”

“By the way. He’s upset that you didn’t say good bye to him. He wanted you to come see him.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“Tell him I’m sorry and I’ll visit him tomorrow.” Ariel spoke.

“You don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to. Your grandfather is a good man. He’s quite funny and charming.” Ariel admitted causing Ji Hoo to laugh.

“I’ll tell him you said that.”  
“It’s great isn’t it?” Ariel spoke as she looked up at the sky.

“Sometimes when things got too hard here in Korea I would miss Japan even if I had been so lonely back then I loved looking up at the sky and I’d admire the moon and the stars.”  
“They’re constant. No matter where I go they don’t change and I know I’m looking at the same sky.”  
  


“That’s a beautiful notion.” Ji Hoo spoke.

“I’ll be in New York soon and… I’m a little anxious about being alone again but… as long as I have the moon and the stars I’ll be fine. You’ll look up at them sometimes too won’t you?” Ariel asked Ji Hoo.

“You’ll think of me sometimes too” She meant to say, though this was the most she could say hoping that only she understood it.

“Yes.” Ji Hoo responded. Smiling at him she felt her heart race when the swing stopped and Ji Hoo simply twisted the rope in a particular way so that she was turning to look at him.

“Ariel. I”  
“Found you!”

Looking at Jun Pyo Ariel simply offered a smile to him.

“You found us.” She spoke following Jun Pyo. Looking back at Ji Hoo he sighed and shook his head before following Goo Jun Pyo as well.

{G}

Ga Eul found herself running in the middle of a beautiful garden with Yi Jeong, feeling her heart race and feeling breathless, more so because she was running in heels.

“Where are we going?” Ga Eul asked Yi Jeong who was wearing a mask that only covered half of his face, reminding Ga Eul of that dream she’d had so many months ago.

“There’s an old shed in the back. It’s hidden by vines. Goo Jun Pyo won’t be able to find us.” Yi Jeong explained.

Smiling to herself Ga Eul nodded and allowed Yi Jeong to lead her towards the back of the garden, it felt like they’d walked miles and miles away from everyone else. The old shed was small and Yi Jeong simply opened it for Ga Eul turning on the light that was inside.

“How do you know about this place?” Ga Eul questioned Yi Jeong who smiled.

“We’d come here a lot as kids. My brother and I found this place here and we were never really found here.”  
“Really?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Yes. This is a good place to hide in. Il Hyun and I were usually forgotten about when we hid here.” Yi Jeong recalled chuckling to himself.

  
Ga Eul smiled, realizing that although Yi Jeong’s childhood had not been the best he did have good memories which consisted of his brother and his friends. Remembering Goo Jun Pyo’s words to them a few minutes ago Ga Eul wished to ask Yi Jeong about it.

“Is what Goo Jun Pyo said true?”  
“About what?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“The promise.”  
“Oh” Yi Jeong spoke laughing more so when Ga Eul blushed.

“Yes.” Yi Jeong said to her.

“Back then I think he and Woo Bin were the only ones that already knew whom they’d bring here. They’d already met Geum Jan Di and Ha Jae Kyung.” He explained smiling as he seemed to be reliving that moment in his head.

“I guess at the time I still believed in things like love and marriage. Then I sort of… lost touch with who I was and”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Ga Eul spoke to him realizing what he was trying to tell her.

“Of course it does Ga Eul-yang.”

“I forgot about that promise, simply because I didn’t believe I deserved to find someone or that I could find anyone that I could love who would love me as well.”  
  


“That promise seems like it was so long ago but. I’ve made another promise with you and I intend to keep it.” Yi Jeong spoke. His words caused Ga Eul to smile.

“I want to give you something Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke taking out a small box. Feeling her heart race Ga Eul quietly took the small white box in her hand and opened it. It was a ring, a simply band with Yi Jeong’s name on it, with it there was a necklace.  
“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke realizing what it was.

“It’s a promise ring.” Yi Jeong said to her.

“I have one too.” He spoke showing her the chain that was around his neck with a ring.

“I… I know distance is hard but I want you to have this. I want you to hold on to this for me until I come back.” Yi Jeong spoke placing the silver necklace on Ga Eul’s neck and clipping it on. Ga Eul could only look at the ring clasping it tightly in her hands as she continued to listen to Yi Jeong.

“This is my promise to you Ga Eul-yang that I will come back. We’ll both wait for each other won’t we” He spoke.

“Of course Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke. Offering her a smile Yi Jeong simply hugged Ga Eul who hugged him back smiling to herself.

The sound of a phone ringing was suddenly heard and Yi Jeong pulled away from Ga Eul and simply pulled his phone out laughing when he read his text message.

“That was Goo Jun Pyo. He found everyone else and wants us to come out now.” He spoke this in turn caused Ga Eul to laugh herself, feeling happy beyond belief.

By the time they’d gotten back to their friends both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had simply hidden their promise rings from sight by slipping the chains under their clothes. Still, Ga Eul was unable to stop herself from smiling and their friends even if they knew something more had developed between she and Yi Jeong no one said a thing.

“Alright.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are the winners. Here is your present” Jun Pyo spoke handing Ga Eul the remaining box.   
“Go ahead. Open it.” Jun Pyo spoke

Doing as she was told Ga Eul opened the box only to find a single paper at the bottom with the number ten. Geum Jan Di who was closest to Ga Eul snatched the paper away with a frown and tossed it to Goo Jun Pyo after crumbling it.

“Yah! Goo Jun Pyo! What the hell is this? I did not run around hiding for a piece of paper with a number on it!” Jan Di snapped.

“It’s not just a paper. It’s a countdown.” Jun Pyo spoke with a smile.

“So count”

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five”  
Slowly they began to count feeling excitement for what they all knew was to come next.

“Four, three, two”  
“One!” At the stroke of midnight and at the end of their countdown the loud whistling of fireworks flying across the night sky as heard as the crackled and exploded in the air. Filling it with beautiful lights of different colors and making this already perfect night even more seamless. Lacing her hand with Yi Jeong’s Ga Eul couldn’t help but cry as she smiled. This would be one of the last few times they would all be together and though parting ways was sad all their futures were definitely as bright as the sky tonight. 

 

(A/N Thank you for reading the next chapter might be a little short because it technically is the final chapter which are the goodbyes then the next and final chapter will take place five years later. Hope that you are enjoying my story.)   


	25. Chapter 25: Of Goodbye's and I Love you's

{A}

 

There were rows of chairs upon rows of chairs which filled the school’s large auditorium. Said auditorium was decorated with many balloons and a large banner congratulation the Senior students which were graduating. The students all sat together smiling brightly, happy to be done with High School and optimistic of their future. Their parents sat in the back waiting patiently for their child’s name to be called. Amongst those parents were Ariel’s parents, beside them Jae Ha’s parents and brother, Luna’s parents and of course F4, Il Hyun, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung.

                 

Ariel couldn’t help but smile while she held back bitter sweet tears. In just a few hours she would be leaving. There would no longer be any more time. She had not wanted to stay, simply because there was so much to do in New York and she didn’t want to think too much about the people she would miss.

 

Clapping on the stage caused her to grow startled and look up to see the principal calling up the school’s valedictorian. Smiling Ariel found herself clapping and screaming along with the rest of the students while she looked at Jae Ha who stood on stage. Everyone was in their school uniform for the very last time. It was nostalgic.

 

Luna, whom had not been there long simply offered a bright smile and Ariel found herself taking her friends hands so as not to cry. Luna simply squeezed her hand and both girls turned to look at the stage wait for Jae Ha to begin speaking.

“I think everyone is excited to begin a new life. Many people forget that the past and the way you live is what make you. For some people graduating means forgetting what happened here good or bad and starting over. If you had bad grades, you think about getting a good job working extra hard in your university. If you had good grades you want to strive for even better.” Jae Ha continued looking down at the crowd.

“If you were invisible in school you want to be seen and if you were a bully well...” Jae Ha’s eyes turned to look at Autumn, Ha Na, Summer, Gook, Ray, and Joon.

“You learn that sometimes the past will follow you. Life isn’t about the strongest or the meanest it’s about overcoming.” Jae Ha spoke turning to look at Ariel and causing her to smile at him.

 

“Life is about taking chances even when you know you’re going to lose the girl. Even when your unsure of what your future will be. Life is about taking what you’ve learned so far and allowing it to help you grow. Even if it’s far from home and friends.” Jae Ha ended causing everyone to begin to scream louder. The Principal then came back speaking names out loud and going through the rows of people until it was finally Ariel’s turn.

 

While walking up her heart was racing mainly out of fear that someone would scream something hurtful and the last thing she wanted was for this last memory in Korea to be tainted with hurtful words. However, that was not what awaited her. Ariel suspected that it had to do with the power that was F4. She was glad for that because when she received her diploma and looked out into the crowd she could see all her friends and she offered a bright smile to them without any worries.

The graduation ceremony lasted a few more minutes. Everyone was excited and when that last person was called it felt like things had gone by way too fast. At first Ariel was dragged by both Jae Ha and Luna into taking pictures, she had the camera of course and promised to email the pictures to them. No one really approached her and Ariel was glad, from a distance she could see her bullies. They all kept their distance and Ariel even saw their parents look at her with caution but she ignored it all.

 

Her parents were at a close distance and Ariel found herself smiling brightly when she saw them along with Yi Jeong and the rest of her friends. Her father was the first to approach her, kissing her cheek and handing her a bouquet of flowers. Smiling Ariel thanked her father just before her mother enveloped her in the tightest of hugs which caused Ariel to tear up.

“I am so proud of you.” Her mother whispered softly. Ariel knew she meant more than just graduating.

 

“My turn!” Ga Eul spoke with a bright smile. Nodding and laughing Ariel hugged her best friend and sister. Then of course Yi Jeong, Il Hyun, Jan Di, and Jae Kyung. The least affectionate of the bunch like Jun Pyo and Woo Bin simply offered her smiles, and congratulations. Ariel didn’t mind. Jun Pyo had given her a gift, which involved new furniture for the apartment she’d be living in. She’d felt bad about it but Jun Pyo insisted and had simply done so without her knowledge. She was glad that at least she would get to see the heir from time to time simply because he too was going over seas. Geum Jan Di had made her promise to keep an eye on him.  Woo Bin on the other hand had gotten her a new camera which she would need for professional shoots. Yi Jeong had done the most. He and Il Hyun had paid for her entire five years stay in New York. She’d told them about paying them back but they’d refused out right stating that they were family. Then there was Ji Hoo…

 

Ji Hoo hadn’t gotten her anything that was lavishing but he’d bought her school book which were expensive. Her parents had been pinching money all year and she’d earned enough at her job to rent a few used books. It would be enough for her she didn’t mind but Ji Hoo had given simply told her new books would be waiting for her in New York.

 

“We should go now. Your plane leaves in a few hours.” Her mother spoke up. Looking around Ariel realized Ji Hoo had left without saying good bye. They’d promised her they would meet her at the airport but Ji Hoo had not stayed until the end of the ceremony.

“Alright.” Ariel found herself saying before following her parents towards the car and driving home.

 

All through the car ride, Ariel tried her best to collect her thoughts. She didn’t want to cry but she was leaving everyone behind. Walking inside her house she felt nostalgia, there were several bags that were packed inside the house, some were hers the others were Yi Jeong’s. Her mother had cried the previous night about having an empty nest for the next five years. Ariel tried not to think of the fact that she would be unable to see her parents for five years. Calls and emails would have to suffice. Il Hyun had comforted saying he’d still stop by on Sundays and Yi Jeong himself promised to call and email them as much as he could.

With a heavy sigh Ariel simply changed into regular clothes before gathering her things to head out the door. Beside the car her father, Yi Jeong and Il Hyun simply opened the trunk of the car and began to help her load her bags. Her mother was already weeping once again when the roaring of a motorcycle was heard and Ariel felt her heart pound when she saw Ji Hoo. Part of her wanted to burst into tears in that moment and demand to know where he had been but she restrained herself and forced down her tears.

 

“Ji Hoo Sempai.” She managed to say. Ji Hoo in turn offered her a kind smile and turned to look at her parents and bowed politely.

“I know this might be over stepping but I wanted to ask Ariel and… well ask you permission to send her off. I’d like to take her in my motorcycle.”

“Of course.” Her mother responded before her father could say anything. Ariel found herself unable to move, her heart was racing and her feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

“Go on Ariel.” Her mother spoke nudging her forward. Quietly she followed Ji Hoo to his motorcycle and placed the helmet on her head and climbed on the motorcycle after him.

“Hold on to me” Ji Hoo said his voice soft while the engine roared loudly throughout the street.

 

Holding on tightly to Ji Hoo Ariel could feel her heart racing as fast if not faster than the motorcycle. Her heart ached and tears began to fall from her eyes. All Ariel seemed to be able to do was cling on to Ji Hoo hoping that the ride to the airport would last just a little bit longer.

 

The ride was silent between them, there was a lingering sadness that clouded both of them. Ariel silently said good bye to him. Her heart was aching for person she knew she could never have. When they finally came to the stop and once she had gone through airport security, her friends were waiting to say goodbye to her.

“This is it. Isn’t it?” Ga Eul spoke tears in her eyes while Yi Jeong, her parents and the rest of F4 along with the girls stood behind them.

“I guess so. I’m going to miss all of you.” Ariel spoke trying not to cry.

“Have fun. Call us when you can.” Jae Ha said to her.

“Of course. We’re the three musketeers.” She said to both Jae Ha and Ga Eul before hugging them tightly.

“Take care of each other.” Ariel whispered to her friends who nodded and hugged her tightly.

 

Looking at Yi Jeong and Il Hyun she smiled and gave them a brief hug.

“Keep in touch. All of you.” She spoke out loud to F4 and Jan Di and Jae Kyung who both nodded and hugged her quickly to allow Ariel’s parents to do the same.

“Call us as much as you can.” Her father said to her.

“It’ll be fine. Everything works out.” Her mother spoke hugging her tightly.

“Remember you’re tied together by a red lace of fate.”  
“String. You mean string.” Ariel spoke though her mother shook her head. Ariel didn’t want to be reminded of this at the moment. Not when the last one to say goodbye was Ji Hoo.

 

She didn’t want to think of anyone else at the moment. This was the person she liked at the moment and she knew that there would be no one else that she would like more than him. Destiny… it was the first time she hoped her mother was wrong. She would wait. While initially she wanted to forget him as Ariel looked back at Ji Hoo she silently decided that she’d give it time.  If when she came back, they were both unattached to anyone and she hoped that by then JI Hoo was over Seo Hyun then… she would give herself a chance. Tears welling in her eyes she hugged him, Ji Hoo did the same. Everyone else simply took a step back allowing them some sort of privacy.

“Goodbye Sempai.” She whispered.

“We’ll see each other again. Don’t worry.” Ji Hoo spoke chuckling.

“Listen to it.” He spoke and Ariel knew she meant his gift.

“I promise.” She said to him. 

 

Not wanting to look at his face she simply broke from the hug and without another word walked away. She had to do so this way. She didn’t want everyone to see her crying. She didn’t know how she made it on the plane but once she was there she simply let herself cry uncaring of who was looking at her now.

 

{G}

 

Ga Eul wished that Ariel had turned around and looked at Ji Hoo. If she had, then she would have known Ji Hoo had been silently crying himself. It was clear to her and everyone else that was friends with both of them that they were in love. It was also apparent that neither had the courage to express it. It made Ga Eul sad to think that her friends were both filled with regret.

“They’ll work it out Ga Eul-yang don’t worry about them.” Yi Jeong spoke to her.

 

They’d come back from the airport and were both outside of their homes.

“Graduation is in three days.” Ga Eul whispered to him.

“I don’t want you to think about that.” Yi Jeong spoke to her gently.

“We still have a few days after that.”  
“I can’t help it.” Ga Eul spoke tears welling in her eyes.

“Please don’t cry Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong whispered hugging her tightly.

 

Ga Eul tried to reel in her feelings but she just couldn’t. She’d been pushing her feelings of sadness away for so long, but as the day of parting grew closer it was harder not to cry. For what felt like hours, they simply held on to one another. Yi Jeong allowed Ga Eul to cry and to be comforted by him until she’d finally stopped crying.

“I wish you could come with me.” Yi Jeong admitted.

“But that would be selfish of me. I could never ask you to follow me just because I love you. You have your life here and I plan on coming back to live that life with you too. For now, this is the best for both of us. We can’t be selfish with one another but we can be selfish for ourselves and what we want in life in this moment.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“I know that I might be asking too much of you Ga Eul-yang but I love you and I want you to wait for me.”  
  
Hearing Yi Jeong say those words to her Ga Eul could only feel herself be comforted and filled with love for Yi Jeong.

“I don’t doubt you Sunbae. I trust you.” Ga Eul sniffled.

“I realize that you need this. I would never stop you from achieving your dreams. I have dreams of my own which I want to accomplish. They might not be as big as yours but their mine and I want to fulfill them. I know that being away from each other is necessary so that we can grow as people separately but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you or that this doesn’t hurt.” Ga Eul spoke allowing herself to tell Yi Jeong how she really was feeling.

“I know.” Yi Jeong responded quietly.

 

“There are many things that I would have wanted to be different. If I had different parents, had this accident in my hand not happened. There’s so many what if’s in my life but I’m not going to dwell in those moments anymore because I don’t want to feel that pain anymore. I’m dealing with it.” Yi Jeong said to her.

“I’ve learned to live in the moment and look forward to my future. There are a lot of things that we can’t control for one reason or another… but Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke reaching to cup Ga Eul’s face in his hands and pressing his forehead against hers. This action caused both of them to close their eyes tightly, their hearts racing and their breaths unconsciously hitching.

“Right now it should be about right here, right now. Saranghe.”

 

Without another word Ga Eul felt Yi Jeong’s lips against her own lips. Her mind went completely blank and her heart burst. There was a feeling of flying and a feeling that made her both breathless and feel high. She doesn’t know how long they kissed only, that each time they brought each other closer she felt immense warmth and an urgency to be closer to him. By the time they pulled away from one another they were both panting for air. She could feel a blush on her cheeks and avoided looking at herself through the window reflection. The entire atmosphere around them however was shattered when Ga Eul’s father knocked on Yi Jeong’s car window. He didn’t say anything but simply headed inside his house. Ga Eul knew that as her cue to follow him inside.

“Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke to Ga Eul just as she opened the car door to get out of his car.

“Five years will go by in a blur. That’s what I keep telling myself.” Yi Jeong confessed.

“I promise I’ll come back to you.” He said to Ga Eul who nodded and simply stepped out of his car.

“When I do come back. I intend to marry you.” Yi Jeong spoke just as Ga Eul closed the door. His words caused her heart to race once again, she was unsure what to say but simply found herself walking inside her house closing the door behind her. Smiling to herself she decided to respond to him, knowing she should give an answer.

 

{Y.J}

 

Watching Ga Eul rush into her home flustered caused Yi Jeong to laugh. It was rare to see this cute side of Ga Eul. Yi Jeong recalled when they’d first met months ago recalling the notebook mix-up. It was one simple action which caused them to meet and now they’d come to this point. Hearing his phone ding Yi Jeong smiled when he saw a message from Ga Eul.

Promise?

 

It was a single word but YI Jeong understood it. This in itself caused him to smile.

“I Promise” He texted back and then simply drove away. There were still a few things he needed to take care of before leaving. For now, he was just glad to spend the rest of the time he still had in Korea with his loved ones. Especially Ga Eul.

 

The days leading up to their graduation were uneventful. Yi Jeong and his friends spent as much time as they could together. Mainly in the F4 lounge. Goo Jun Pyo would always complain about Geum Jan Di and Jae Kyung spending their days sticking to them like glue. It was precisely because of this that they guys ended up spending one night with just the four of them. Geum Jan Di had scolded Jun Pyo for it but in the end she allowed them to have their guy night the day before graduation. In the end, both Jan Di and Jae Kyung came anyway in the middle of their pool playing.  Goo Jun Pyo had been pissed but Yi Jeong had a feeling he had been happier to have Geum Jan Di there as they too were on borrowed time.

 

The week had come and gone in a blur and by the time Graduation had come, it seemed like everyone had simply accepted the situation they were in. Yi Jeong was sitting with F4, Geum Jan Di, Ha Jae Kyung, and of course Ga Eul. Their graduation ceremony was being held in school but the after party would be at an expensive Shinwa hotel. Feeling a hand squeeze his own Yi Jeong smiled at Ga Eul. Today would be their very last day together. Yi Jeong had made plans after graduation and while Jae Hee was giving a speech to the students about going forward. Yi Jeong wasn’t really listening and he was sure Ga Eul wasn’t either. Only when his name was called, did he pay attention. Simply because of the cheers.

 

While Yi Jeong was aware of how the entire school seemed to worship them Yi Jeong didn’t care for that. Everyone always seemed to want something. While he was use to that when Yi Jeong thought about his graduation ceremony the last thing he would have predicted was that family would be there. Yi Jeong had never thought about family at any event that wasn’t business. His dysfunctional parents had never attended anything that was his or Il Hyun. Today would be no different. But while in the past Yi Jeong had felt alone in the past when it came to things like these, this was not the case today. While going up to get his diploma Yi Jeong smiled upon seeing his Aunt and Uncle and of course Il Hyun. However, what made everything better in his life was Ga Eul. Yi Jeong never thought he would ever be able to be loved or love someone. Even when they would be apart Yi Jeong was sure that his love for Ga Eul would never change.

 

By the time their graduation was over Yi Jeong went towards his family. His uncle was the first to congratulate him. From a distance Yi Jeong could see Ga Eul and her parents talking.

“I got what you asked for.” Il Hyun spoke to Yi Jeong handing him a bouquet or red roses.

“You really have it bad.” Il Hyun spoke patting him on the back.

“We’ll see you later.” His Aunt had said to him just before they left assuming that Yi Jeong would go to the after party.

 

Heading towards Ga Eul and her parents Yi Jeong bowed to them politely. He was aware that Ga Eul’s father did not like him and that was apparent when he stopped smiling and simply looked at Yi Jeong sternly. He didn’t say anything and simply let Ga Eul talk to Yi Jeong.

“These are for you Ga Eul-yang.”  
“Thank you Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke taking the bouquet in her hands. A pretty blush had already settled on her cheeks while she sniffed the roses.

“Ga Eul!” Jae Kyung spoke walking over to them and hugging Ga Eul tightly, her eyes filled with excitement. Briefly she bowed politely to both of Ga Eul’s parents.

“Come on. We need to go to the after party. This will be our last time as high school students. You’ll allow her to go with us won’t you?” Jae Kyung asked Ga Eul’s parents.

“It will be going a little late won’t it?” Ga Eul’s mother questioned.

“Yes.” Jan Di spoke walking over and bowing politely at Ga Eul’s parents.

“We wanted to ask if you’d let Ga Eul stay at my house. We’ll take good care of her we promise.” Jan Di spoke with a smile.

“Hey! Are you coming or not we’re going to be late!” Jun Pyo shouted as he came over with Woo Bin. Yi Jeong wanted to laugh at the startled expression of Ga Eul’s parents.

 

Goo Jun Pyo wasn’t very polite to people but at least he had bowed politely to Ga Eul’s parents as did Woo Bin.

“We should get going.” Woo Bin spoke.

“We’ll take good care of Ga Eul. We really do promise.” Jan Di spoke offering Ga Eul’s parents a bright smile.

“Alright.” Her mother spoke.

“Come on then.” Jan Di spoke taking Ga Eul’s hand and guiding her away. Yi Jeong could tell that her father wasn’t too convinced about letting Ga Eul leave with them. They all piled into a large limo that Goo Jun Pyo had brought for them. They were only a few blocks away from school when the car abruptly stopped.

“Alright. Everyone get out.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“What’s going on?” Ga Eul questioned confused after Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, she and Yi Jeong were let out of the limousine which proceeded to drive away with only Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di.

 

“Relax.” Jae Kyung spoke, heading to Woo Bin’s car which had been parked across the street.

“This was a favor.” Woo Bin said motioning to Yi Jeong, this in turn caused Ga Eul to look at Yi Jeong.

“I want to go somewhere.”  
“Good luck.” Jae Kyung spoke winking at Ga Eul and heading towards Woo Bin’s car, dragging her said boyfriend with her. Yi Jeong immediately noticed that Ga Eul became nervous. He had an inkling as to what she was thinking about but Yi Jeong was simply wanting to spend time with her. For now, he would let her continue to make up stories in her head. After all, teasing his innocent Ga Eul-yang was indeed fun.

 

{G}

 

Where were they going? Ga Eul had been under the impression that they would be going with the rest of their friends. However, that was not the case at this moment. Her heart was racing and there was more than one question running inside her mind. While Ga Eul was in love with Yi Jeong she was not ready for anything more than what they had done together. Which in itself was nothing more than just kissing.

 

She was unsure of what to say but finally managed to ask.

“Where are we going?”  
“Don’t get the wrong idea Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke causing Ga Eul to blush while he laughed at her, his eyes shining mischievously.

“I want to spend time with you but we’re not ready for anything more.” He spoke for her.

“I’m a guy but I’m not an idiot Ga Eul-yang. I know you’re not ready and I don’t think I’ll be able to get myself to leave if we did anything else.” He spoke honestly causing Ga Eul to blush.

 

It was in that moment that the car came to a stop at Yi Jeong’s mansion. Since the fire, Ga Eul was sure that Yi Jeong had not been back to his home since the fire. She hadn’t pressed him for details in regards to his family and she allowed him to share what he wanted. From what she understood his father was living in a house he’d purchased after the accident. Ga Eul was also aware that Yi Jeong’s house was still under construction.

“Where are we going?” Ga Eul questioned.

“The kiln.” Yi Jeong said to her with a smile.

 

Smiling back at him Ga Eul followed him inside. She wasn’t surprised to find it empty as he had destroyed most of his pottery in his very dark time.

“I haven’t been able to make anything good yet.” Yi Jeong spoke honestly.

“My hand is better with the therapy I’ve received and I have a few things I’m working on.”  
“When have you come here?” Ga Eul questioned.

“After therapy.” Yi Jeong admitted.

“I was frustrated at first and to be honest I was mad at myself…but… today I wanted to this with you.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“You’re going to teach me Sunbae?” Ga Eul questioned with a smile.

“I wish I could… but unfortunately I’m still not up to par with my own standards.”  
“So I’d thought we’d mold some clay with out feet.” He spoke with a smile. This caused Ga Eul to laugh lightly, but otherwise she complied and followed Yi Jeong in taking of her shoes and towards a pile of clay that was on the floor.

 

The clay was soft and just a bit squishy on her feet. Smiling at Yi Jeong the two began to mold the clay as best they could.

“Thank you Ga Eul-yang.”

“For what Sunbae?”  
“I took things for granted in my life and I thought pottery at some point was something I had to do simply because of my name but. I truly enjoy it and had it not been for you I might have given up on it.”  
“Sunbae.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll ever be as good as I was in the past but… I’m not giving up on this because I love it too much.” His words caused Ga Eul to smile.

“I’m happy for you Sunbae and I know you’ll be a great potter again.” She spoke.

 

Smiling at her Yi Jeong pressed a kiss to Ga Eul’s cheek, this took her by surprise and caused her to take a step back. She was sure she would fall only to be caught around the waist by Yi Jeong who chuckled at her reaction. Her heart raced but when Yi Jeong moved closer in order to kiss her Ga Eul found herself closing her eyes willingly. However, when the kiss never came she opened her eyes again, blushing. Once again Yi Jeong laughed and Ga Eul realized he was teasing her again. Before she could get out of his grasp Yi Jeong had simply kissed her. Taken back Ga Eul slowly allowed herself to melt into the kiss.

 

 

{Y.J}

 

The sound of the alarm ringing, informed Yi Jeong that it was time to get up. Beside him Ga Eul stirred and opened her eyes. They’d ended up talking all night and having dinner delivered to his house the previous night. Nothing had happened other than a few kisses. Yi Jeong wasn’t ready to leave and looking at Ga Eul who was forcing herself to smile while her eyes expressed sadness told him that she too was not ready for him to go; that in itself made things harder for him.

 

Turning off his alarm he could see a message from Aunt informing him that they would be waiting at the airport. There were a few message from his friends saying the same thing as his Aunt and Uncle and a message from Ji Hoo which read.  
“Sorry I couldn’t be there. Good Luck”

Shaking his head Yi Jeong smiled hoping that his hunch as to where Ji Hoo was going was right.

“Ga Eul-yang we should go. I don’t want to miss my flight.” He said to her. Nodding she quietly followed him out of the kiln and towards his car.

 

The ride to the airport was silent neither of them were in the mood to speak. Instead they held hands occasionally squeezing each other’s hand for reassurance. Yi Jeong was nervous, he had not realized just how much he would miss Ga Eul until they were inside the airport and his flight was announced for him to board the plane. His friends were waiting as was his brother and his family.

“Take care of yourself. I’ll come see you when I can.” Il Hyun said to Yi Jeong who nodded, allowing his brother to hug him. Smiling Yi Jeong hugged him back, glad that they had made up in time.

“See you later.” Woo Bin spoke to Yi Jeong.

“We’ll drop by sometime.” Jun Pyo spoke.

“Aren’t you leaving too?” Yi Jeong questioned.

“My flight is leaving an hour after yours.” Jun Pyo pointed out, Yi Jeong noted that Jan Di was tightly holding on to Goo Jun Pyo’s hand and his friend simply smiled at Jan Di.

“Don’t worry about anything here. We’ll take care of it and we’ll let you know if you really must.” His uncle spoke to him.

“We’ll take care of your parents and tell you if it’s really urgent.” Yi Jeong understood.

“Take care of yourself. Call us when you can, make sure you eat properly” His Aunt spoke hugging him tightly.

 

It was strange for Yi Jeong to be coddled and fussed over like this. While he knew no one could really ever fill the void that his mother had left his Aunt and Uncle did a great job making him forget about it.   
“We’ll wait in the car for you if you’d like Ga Eul” His Aunt spoke to Ga Eul who shook her head.

“It’s alright. Woo Bin Sunbae is driving us to Jan Di’s house after.” Ga Eul spoke her voice soft. It was clear she was trying to hold back from crying and Yi Jeong himself was already feeling choked up knowing that they were going to say goodbye.

“We’ll wait in the car.” Jae Kyung spoke following Woo Bin and Yi Jeong’s family out. Geum Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo simply walked away from them giving them space and taking time themselves to spend a few last moments together.

 

Ga Eul offered Yi Jeong a smile though tears were already rimming her eyes. Silence lingered between the two of them for a moment before Yi Jeong took hold of Ga Eul’s hand.

“Ga Eul-yang.”  
“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke up allowing tears to fall from her eyes hugging her tightly in his arms Yi Jeong couldn’t stop himself from crying as well.

“I’ll keep my promise to you Ga Eul-yang. This isn’t goodbye. We’ll see each other soon.” Yi Jeong spoke pulling away from the hug and wiping away Ga Eul’s tears. Ga Eul herself reached to touch his cheek.

“I know you will Sunbae. I’ll wait for you.”  
“I love you Ga Eul.” Yi Jeong spoke pressing a chaste kiss to Ga Eul’s lips.

“Remember. When I come back you’ll be the first person I look for.” With those last words Yi Jeong let go of Ga Eul and walked away. He didn’t want to make this goodbye last longer than it should as he could hardly make himself leave her. His heart was aching because he knew it would be a while before he would see her again.

“Sunbae.” Ga Eul called after him causing him to turn, when he did Ga Eul had rushed to him and kissed him. Pulling her close he allowed himself lose himself in a very passionate kiss, uncaring of the people that were around them. When they pulled away they pressed their foreheads against one another panting.

“I love you too Sunbae. Keep your promise to me.” Ga Eul spoke. Nodding Yi Jeong then headed towards his flight.

“See you later Ga Eul-yang”

 

{A}

 

A week had gone by since she arrived in New York. It had taken her a while to settle in her new home. Living in the pension that she had arranged was good for her. She was around other people from school which would be attending the summer program. She’d made a couple of new friends upon arriving. There was Spencer, Andrea, and Leah. They would be attending the same University as her, though they would be studying different things. Ariel didn’t really mind just as long as she had a few people to talk too. She’d spent the entire week site seeing with these new friends and for the most part she had enjoyed herself. Taking pictures and going around New York City. At night however, things were different. Every night she would listen to the playlist which Ji Hoo had personally made for her. There were so many songs Ariel was unsure she would ever get to finish listening to all the songs he had put for her to listen to.

 

Though there were no lyrics and just a melody, it made her nights more relaxed and left her thinking of him when she would listen just before bed. During these times she would think of her time with Ji Hoo and times they spent together. She would sometimes close her eyes and picture herself back in Korea with Ji Hoo playing the piano, the violin or the guitar right beside her.

“Come on! We’ll be late for the school tour.” Leah spoke. The beautiful blonde haired green eyes girl spoke.

“Coming.” Ariel spoke putting on her red ballerina flats, and rushing out the door with only the iPod given to her by Ji Hoo.

 

University was a fifteen-minute walk away when they arrived they were given a nametag attacked to a red ribbon which they would hang on their neck. They were introduced to a few counselors and a few of their senior whom would show them around campus. Their classes would begin in a few days and Ariel was looking forward to it. She really wanted to become a great photographer and she was eager to learn all that she could.

“We’ll take a fifteen-minute break for lunch.” A Senior announced after they spent half the day out in the University going through building and pointing out important building out to the student. Sighing Ariel simply decided to stay outside, sitting on a bench that was placed below a large tree.

“Ariel!” Spencer spoke offering her a bright smile and walking over to her in order to sit.

“Hey.” She spoke to him; they had been divided into groups in order of what they were studying. Spencer was a painter and there was always a sketchbook in his hand, just like there was always a camera in hers.

“You’re not going to have lunch?” He questioned.

“I’m not very hungry. I think I’m just going to rest here.”  
“Are you sure? Leah and Andrea are in the cafeteria.”  
“I’m sure.” Ariel spoke.

“Alright. See you later then.” Spencer spoke getting up and leaving.

 

Taking her iPod out of her pocket Ariel simply enrolled her earphones which were around the iPod tightly and simply placed the earphones in her ears. Closing her eyes, she thought she’d hear a song play instead what she heard was someone’s voice.

“Ariel… I suppose that by now you’ve settled in New York and… if you’re hearing this then I know you’ve reached the end of this playlist…you know… you’re so dense.” Ji Hoo spoke through what Ariel realized was a recording of him speaking.

“I suppose I am too.” He spoke chuckling. Listening to his laugh caused Ariel’s heart to squeeze unsure of what he would say next or why he had left this message for her.

“If you haven’t caught on to what the theme of all these songs mean then… I’ll say it to you now. I like you. I love you…. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you these words because I knew that you’d leave and… you’re such a cheerful person, kind, and you’ve stood beside me without wanting anything in return. I don’t know when I began to love you but I do. Maybe by now you’ve already found that person you’re meant to meet in New York. I don’t expect you to like me back or feel the same way but… I needed to let you know even if it is too late. I’ve always been a bit stupid when it comes to love but if you haven’t met that person yet and if you feel something for me like I feel for you then… I will wait…”

 

There was an overwhelming feeling in Ariel’s heart as she listened to Ji Hoo confess his love to her. She felt a stupid for holding her own feelings back and realized they’d both been extremely stupid. She could hear a melody begin to play on the piano and immediately she held a hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying. It was I love you by Just an Ost from the drama My Love from Another Star. She could hear Ji Hoo playing the piano while he sang along as well. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst and all throughout the song she could only cry feeling her heart ache and feeling regret and wishing she could have told him how she felt.

 

When the song was over all Ariel could do was stay seated where she was as she wiped away her tears and sniffled. She wanted to call Ji Hoo but the there was a time difference and she had no idea what she would say or how she would tell him that she too loved him. It was at this precise moment that a gust of strong wind suddenly blew and Ariel’s name tag was abruptly ripped off her neck. The name falling on her lap while the ribbon flew in the air.

“Oh no!” Ariel spoke rushing to chase after the ribbon.

 

It was silly to run after a ribbon but she would need to hang the nametag back on her neck. She supposed she looked a bit ridiculous and childish running after it. When the wind picked up again she wondered why it was cold in the middle of summer. She could see her red ribbon fly in the air and almost lost it. She saw it by someone’s feet and simply decided to call out.

“Don’t let the Ribbon fly away! I need it!” Rushing to pick it up she managed to grab it just as the other person took hold of it as well.

“Thank you this was very important.” She spoke panting and finally looking up at the person. Her heart stopped and as she looked at Ji Hoo she wondered if her mind was playing a trick on her.

“Sempai… what are you doing here?” She found herself asking.

“You’ve been crying.” He spoke to her upon seeing her bloodshot eyes and seeing traces of tears on her cheeks.

“Did you hear it?” He questioned causing her to nod.

“Did you find him?” Once again she simply shook her head as an answer smiling as she did so while tears ran down her cheeks once again; her heart pounding in her chest.

“I couldn’t wait.” Ji Hoo spoke pulling her close and pressing his lips against her own.

 

It was like fireworks had lit up in her head and her heart had burst all at the same time. She felt shy but found herself kissing him back unsure if this was a dream and if it was she didn’t want to ever wake up from it. When they finally pulled away Ji Hoo was smiling back at her.

“Sempai I..”  
“I know.” Ji Hoo spoke to her smiling at her and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I Love you too.” He spoke.

“How long are you staying?”  
“Just this summer. My grandfather needs me there but he sends his well wishes to us. I wish I could stay but I want to study medicine and take over my grandfather’s hospital. For now, I’ll be taking a course here in music this summer. It’ll give me time to spend time to say goodbye to music for now and it will keep me busy while you go to school too. I know two months isn’t ideal and” Smiling at him Ariel hugged Ji Hoo and causing him to chuckle.

“It’s fine Sempai.” Ariel spoke with a smile.

“Sempai…”  
“Yes.”  
“Saranghe”

 

{G}

 

The night was comfortably warm. The stars were out and the street was quiet. Gazing out her window and looking at the night sky Ga Eul’s heart felt heavy. Clutching at the ring that was around her neck Ga Eul traced her thumb along Yi Jeong’s name.

“Five years…” She thought to herself. Closing her eyes, she silently made a wish hoping that five years would pass by soon.

{A/N Thanks you for reading one more chapter left!}


	26. 5 years (The End)

{G}

 

There was insistent knocking on Ga Eul’s door, through her fuzzy mind Ga Eul could hear her mother calling her. Sitting up from her bed sleepily, and checking her clock Ga Eul gasped it when she realized she was late.

 

Sprinting up from her bed Ga Eul moved passed her mother and rushed to get ready. By the time she was out of the door Ga Eul was a mess. When she arrived to her first class she was thankful that her teachers aid was there to open the door for her kids. The rest of her day with her children was less hectic.

 

Ga Eul enjoyed being a kindergarten teacher. When she had first entered university she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do but she’d always liked children. In the end, after much thinking and trying to find herself Ga Eul settled on being a school teacher.

 

Being a teacher was something that made Ga Eul very happy. It was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Her kids were lovable and Ga Eul liked being their teacher, though she was sad about them leaving once the year was over. This was her first class and Ga Eul knew she would always remember them. 

 

Sitting in her empty classroom Ga Eul quietly sat by the window. The colorful room which was usually filled with children’s laughter and excited banter was quiet. The children were on their lunch break and were playing outside. During these times Ga Eul would usually have lunch with Geum Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Both of her friends would usually stop by during her break.

 

Today however was different. Earlier that morning Ga Eul’s phone had been bombarded with text messages from Jae Kyung who informed her that Goo Jun Pyo was finally back and he’d proposed to Geum Jan Di. While they had already been engaged, simply because their parents had set it up years ago this proposal was all Goo Jun Pyo who deeply loved Geum Jan Di.

 

Ga Eul had called Geum Jan Di to congratulate her and Goo Jun Pyo. She was happy for her friend. She was the second girl in Ga Eul’s group of friends to get engaged. Jae Kyung had not only gotten engaged but she had gotten married to Woo Bin soon after he proposed two years prior. The two had eloped and had a small wedding with the witnesses being Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Jae Ha, Luna and Ga Eul herself.  There was no big wedding or a big party simply a marriage license and right after that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung had taken a plane straight to Mexico for their honeymoon. Needless to say that their parents were not happy with this.

 

From what Ga Eul understood there had been a big fuss with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung’s parents. However, they had quickly let it go and allowed Woo Bin and Jae Kyung to move in together as husband and wife and continue on with their lives. Ga Eul was happy for them, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung seemed happy and eloping seemed like something the crazy couple would do. Jan Di and Goo Jun Pyo on the other hand… Ga Eul wasn’t expecting the same. While Geum Jan Di was a simple girl but Goo Jun Pyo was all about extravagance and Ga Eul expected no less from their wedding.  Two friends who had gotten their happy endings. Goo Jun Pyo leaving and coming back could only make Ga Eul feel a little jealous.

 

“Yi Jeong…” Ga Eul thought to herself nostalgically. Five years… for the past five years Ga Eul had missed Ga Eul so much. They’d kept in contact calling, texting through skype. There were gifts given back and forth between the two. One year in particular for her birthday Ga Eul came home to find her room filled with roses.

 

While Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had kept in contact they had not been able to see each other. Both had been busy with school and in the end they had decided that seeing each other would only make them miss each other more. Five years had passed however, but Ga Eul was feeling heartbroken. For the past few weeks Yi Jeong had not messaged her or called her. Every day they would exchange messages and at least three times a week they would spend hours on the phone talking about everything and nothing at all. Times like these made Ga Eul feel better and made her realize how much she loved Yi Jeong. It was a love that Ga Eul knew grew each day and had no doubt that it would never fade away.

 

However, the past few weeks Ga Eul had not heard from Yi Jeong. His phone was always off or went straight to voicemail and while she had left her usual messages and she could see that he had indeed seen them, Yi Jeong was not answering. This made Ga Eul’s heart feel anxious.

 

While Ga Eul trusted Yi Jeong she didn’t know what was happening. With her friends all settling down, and moving on with their lives Ga Eul was feeling a little left out. Clutching the promise ring in her hand Ga Eul sighed. She’d taken care of this ring which she still wore on her neck. There was not one day which she did not wear the ring on her neck.

 

When her mother had found out about the ring she had been happy. Her father had just grumbled and muttered something under his breath. Ga Eul didn’t hold it against him. She had learned from her mother that her father was just having a hard time letting go of her, but he had warmed to Yi Jeong; apparently distance had helped.

 

However, Ga Eul was unsure now of where she stood with Yi Jeong. She was afraid to ask Woo Bin or Ji Hoo about him. Jan Di and Jae Kyung knew about it simply because they were her closest friends. With Ariel away for the past five years Ga Eul had grown closer to Jan Di and Jae Kyung. However, that did not mean that Ariel was no longer her friend. The two talked frequently and were still as close as ever.

 

Still, Ga Eul didn’t want to worry Ariel whom couldn’t help her problem. Though Ariel was coming back today and Ga Eul was looking forward to see her friend she wasn’t going to damper her friend’s happiness of being with friends, parents and of course Ji Hoo, over her problems. Five years was a long time for everyone. But unlike her who was unsure of what was to come next with Yi Jeong or if he would be back some time soon, Ariel had Ji Hoo. The two had stuck it out for the past five years and Ga Eul had never seen either of her friends happier.

 

“Teacher Chu!”

The voices of her rambunctious students caused Ga Eul to snap out of her own thoughts and offered a kind smile to her students.

“Alright everyone,” Ga Eul spoke calmly while her kids sat in their seats smiling at her with excitement.

“How about we start our art projects?” Her question was met with excited yeses.

 

Smiling at her children Ga Eul simply began to set up the tables so that they could begin their pottery class. In the years that Yi Jeong had been away, Ga Eul had found herself feeling interested in pottery. While she knew she would never be at Yi Jeong’s level, Ga Eul loved pottery. While she was still at University she was able to learn pottery by taking a small workshop. She had learned the basics and by learning about pottery she was able to understand Yi Jeong just a bit more and why he loved pottery.

 

They had discussed this over the phone one night and Ga Eul remembers Yi Jeong’s laugh as he spoke with passion about pottery and what it meant to him. What Ga Eul remembers most was how relaxed and happy Yi Jeong sounded.

“Teacher Chu.” Her students called out to Ga Eul who simply offered a smile.

“Five years.” She thought to herself. She was unsure as to why Yi Jeong had stopped communicating with her but for now she would have hope.

 

{Y.J}

 

Five years… while Yi Jeong had been able to focus on pottery he missed Ga Eul greatly. There was not one day where he did not miss her or think about her. However, he had a promise to keep to both himself and Ga Eul.

 

In his time away Yi Jeong had worked on himself, counseling had helped a lot and he continued to do so in Sweden. There were many painful things in his life but Yi Jeong was learning to cope with them and came to understand that many of the things that had happened were not his fault.

 

When it came to pottery Yi Jeong had not given up; therapy for his hand had worked and slowly he was able to regain what he felt was never going to be his again. Maybe it was luck, part of him believed it was Ga Eul’s encouragement that gave him the will to keep pushing. Yi Jeong love pottery too much to give it up.

 

Most of his life Yi Jeong had felt alone and without anyone to care for him and pottery seemed to be the only thing he had. He’d come to love and enjoy this which he could create which made him feel peaceful and useful. While at one point in time Yi Jeong had felt like pottery was a burden given to him by his family, once it was taken away Yi Jeong learned he actually loved it and could not live without it.

 

However, there was something else Yi Jeong could not live without and that was his country bumpkin Ga Eul. The past five years they had both worked towards their own goal while silently waiting for one another, knowing they would one day see each other once again.

 

When Yi Jeong’s studies were over what he wanted to do most was to rush back to Korea. The past five years proved just how much happier he would be once he was back. His relationship with his brother had slowly mended, both of them had been hurt but both were willing to forgive one another. Yi Jeong did not think about Eun Jae nor did Il Hyun who was now happy. He had moved on with someone whom Yi Jeong had always thought his brother would end up with, Jae Hee.

 

Il Hyun seemed happy with Jae He and it was because his brother had proposed to Jae Hee a few months’ prior that Yi Jeong was coming home earlier than expected, in order to be the best man at his brother’s wedding. He had a very busy few weeks because of this and he’d wanted to surprise Ga Eul with his arrival. He had been so busy tying up lose ends in Sweden, selling his apartment and doing his last pottery exhibit in Sweden. He did not want Ga Eul to worry but Yi Jeong would make it up to her when he finally saw her.

 

Stepping out of the airport Yi Jeong smiled as he walked to his car which was waiting for him. The first thing Yi Jeong needed to do once he arrived to Korea was see Ga Eul. This was a promise he had made to her, that once he came back she would be the first person he looked for. From what Ga Eul herself had told him when they spoke on the phone was that she was currently at school.

 

When Ga Eul had told him she’d decided to be a teacher Yi Jeong felt like this was a perfect job for Ga Eul. She was kind, patient and would have plenty of love to give her student. Yi Jeong had no doubt Ga Eul was a great teacher who would be loved by all her students. The drive to the school didn’t take long, Yi Jeong was thankful that there wasn’t much traffic and he was able to arrive just before school was out. It had been Ji Hoo who had sent Yi Jeong the exact classroom which Ga Eul was in.

 

The first thing Yi Jeong noticed when he walked towards the classroom was children’s laughter. This caused Yi Jeong to smile, but when he heard Ga Eul’s laugh Yi Jeong’s heart raced with anticipation. Quietly, he entered the classroom which was covered in children’s art. Yi Jeong remembered this classroom. Goo Jun Pyo had put in a good word for Ga Eul and of course Jae Hee herself had wanted Ga Eul to teach at Shinwa elementary school.

 

Yi Jeong smiled as he watched all the children crowd around Ga Eul who was molding a small ball of clay in her hands. The children all seemed busy working on their project, Ga Eul herself seemed to busy herself with what she was doing as she chatted with her students. She looked so beautiful with her pretty pink apron, the simple dress she was wearing and the way the light from the window caught her frame made Ga Eul look stunning.

“Is that a grape?” Ga Eul questioned to a little boy who simply offered her a wide toothy smile and nodded.

“You’re putting to much pressure on your hands.”   
“Sunbae!” Ga Eul spoke, surprise clear on her face.

“Hi.” Yi Jeong found himself saying while smiling at Ga Eul.

“Are you Teacher’s boyfriend?” One child asked.

“Mr. Did you come from another country?” A little girl asked Yi Jeong who nodded.

“Sweden?”   
“Yes.”  
“Then you are Teacher’s boyfriend!” The little girl spoke with excitement while Ga Eul quickly covered her mouth.

“That was suppose to be a secret.” Ga Eul spoke blushing though her smile did not leave her face as he children giggled.

 

Yi Jeong himself smiled at Ga Eul but stayed in the back of the classroom. While there was much to say and Yi Jeong really wanted to embrace Ga Eul and tell her that he had missed her very much, she still had a class to teach. There was no need for words both of them understood that they would talk once Ga Eul had dismissed her students.

 

Quietly Yi Jeong observed Ga Eul as she finished up her class and helped the kids gather their things. Yi Jeong patiently waited until the last of Ga Eul’s students left. When it was just the two of them it was then that Ga Eul finally spoke.

“You didn’t call. I was worried.”

Offering her a smile Yi Jeong simply took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“I’m sorry Ga Eul-yang I wanted to surprise you.” Yi Jeong spoke before pulling Ga Eul into a hug which she retuned.

“I missed you.” Yi Jeong whispered.

“I missed you too Sunbae.” Ga Eul whispered back.

 

Looking at one another Yi Jeong simply pressed his forehead against Ga Eul’s gently he reached to cup her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to Ga Eul’s lips. Their kiss expressed so much that he wanted to say, but there did not seem to be enough words to express it. When they finally pulled away from one another their rings appeared to have somehow gotten tangled together by the chains they wore on their necks. This caused both of them to laugh.

“Come on Sunbae. We should head out. Today is your brother’s wedding and we have to get ready.” Ga Eul spoke quietly a blush to her cheek. By the way she was avoiding his gaze Yi Jeong was sure that Ga Eul was feeling shy. Taking her hand Yi Jeong led her out of the classroom and towards his car. When he opened the door for her to get inside his orange lotus he simply offered her another kiss on her hand which caused Ga Eul to blush. Before Yi Jeong entered his car he smiled to himself feeling the weight of a small box with a ring in his pocket. He intended to keep all his promises….

 

The drive was silent but a happy one, Yi Jeong held Ga Eul’s hand while he drove them home. Home... when he parked outside his aunt and uncle’s place both of them were waiting outside for him along with Ariel whom Yi Jeong had not seen in a while. The only absent one was Il Hyun but Yi Jeong couldn’t really hold it against him as he was having his wedding today. Upon exiting the car Yi Jeong was immediately crushed into a hug by the ever enthusiastic Ariel.

“You’re back!” She spoke offering a smile to Yi Jeong and then doing the same with Ga Eul.

“I’ve missed you both so much!” She spoke.

“I bet you missed Ji Hoo more.” Yi Jeong commented this caused the girl to smile at him brightly in agreement.

 

It seemed like his cousin was extremely happy with one of his best friends, from across the street Yi Jeong could see Jae Ha whom was walking over. It seemed like he and Ariel had already greeted each other and it was no secret to Yi Jeong that the guy had a thing in the past for Ariel but it seemed like that faded and from what Yi Jeong understood the guy was seeing someone now.

“I don’t want to be a complete buzzkill but I have to steal Ga Eul away now. We need to get ready for the wedding as we are the bridesmaids.” Ariel spoke pulling Ga Eul away and towards her house, Jae Ha following them briefly acknowledging Yi Jeong.

 

It didn’t seem weird or out of the ordinary even if five years had passed it seemed like all three were as close as ever.

“Are you ready?” His Aunt questioned briefly hugging him and welcoming him home.

“Yes.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“I’ll thank Ariel later for distracting Ga Eul.” Yi Jeong spoke causing his uncle to chuckle at him.

“She might ask you to be the photographer at your wedding.” His uncle spoke.

“I don’t mind. She’s the best there is. It’s why Goo Jun Pyo hired her to work for him.” Yi Jeong spoke with a smile.

“Come on then we’ve asked Ga Eul’s parents for a few moments of their time.” His Aunt spoke with a smile.

 

Heading towards Ga Eul’s home before Yi Jeong could knock the door was open and it was Ga Eul’s mother who let them in. Bowing to her politely Yi Jeong walked in with his Aunt and Uncle. Before arriving to Korea he had spoken to both of them about wanting to marry Ga Eul. His Aunt was rather happy for him and said she’d seen this a very long time ago.

 

“Please sit my husband will come soon.” Mrs. Chu spoke leaving briefly to get her husband. To say that Yi Jeong was nervous was an understatement. Yi Jeong was aware that Mr. Chu disliked him and given his behavior in the past Yi Jeong couldn’t blame the man. He’d caused Ga Eul heartache and he might have been not worth Ga Eul’s troubles but Yi Jeong loved Ga Eul.   
“It’ll be fine.” His Aunt encouraged offering him a smile.

 

Looking at both his Aunt and Uncle and thinking about what he was about to do at this moment made Yi Jeong wish that his parents were with him. There were times such as these when Yi Jeong would feel the loss of his parents. In the past five years neither he nor Il Hyun had any contact with either of them. From what Yi Jeong knew his father lived mostly in isolation and refused to see anyone. Yi Jeong hadn’t reached out to him as of yet, nor had he reached out to his mother. From what he knew of her was that she was slowly getting better. His Uncle would visit her from time to time but that was all that was said. Neither he nor Il Hyun were willing to see her or their father. Yi Jeong couldn’t find it in himself to reach out to them. He was still hurt about his parents but he could handle in now and he’d come to understand it was not his doing. Now however, Yi Jeong was happier. He had Ga Eul, his friends and acquired parental figures in his Aunt and Uncle. There was no use wondering what if’s anymore when right now he was happy. Yi Jeong learned that time would tell and for now both he and Il Hyun had agreed to let their parents be until they were ready to reach out to them. There was a bit of hope and some fear to be let down but either way they had each other, people that loved them and they themselves were starting a new phase in their life.

 

“You’ve come back.” Mr. Chu spoke to Yi Jeong snapping him out of his thoughts. Standing up and bowing politely at the man who went to sit and simply motioned for Yi Jeong to sit back down. Before Yi Jeong could even speak Mr. Chu simply lifted his hand up to silence Yi Jeong.

“I know why you’re here. You want to ask my permission to marry my daughter.” Mr. Chu spoke.

“Yes sir I.”  
“What if I say no? Would that change your mind? Would my daughter stop loving you? Would you stop loving her?” Mr. Chu questioned.

 

Yi Jeong had prepared himself for this as he knew Mr. Chu did not like him. However, hearing them man say no made Yi Jeong nervous.

“No… I…I love Ga Eul I want to make her happy and I’m aware that I may not be the best man for her. But I love her and she loves me.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“You have money but that doesn’t mean you can make my daughter happy.”

“I’m aware of that. Ga Eul is a simple person she doesn’t like extravagant things, she worries a little too much and she’s kind to everyone. I like that about her being with her makes me want to be a better person. I know money doesn’t give anyone happiness as you mentioned I have money but I was never happy.” Yi Jeong spoke.

“I don’t have great parents and I would lie if I said that doesn’t affect who I am or that my past doesn’t affect who I am now but it does. I know what it’s like to be with someone you don’t love. Class and position mean nothing if you aren’t happy. Ga Eul makes me happy and I will try to do the same for her. We’ve made promises to one another and I plan to keep those promises to her. If you don’t approve I will try until you do but giving Ga Eul up isn’t an option. I need her because I love her.”  


Mr. Chu was silent for a long time and Yi Jeong wondered if the man was going to start yelling and demand that he leave, but then the man simply grumbled.

“Go ahead. You can marry my daughter. I won’t stand in your way I want her to be happy. But if you make her unhappy then we will have a problem.”  
Nodding Yi Jeong then bowed thanking Ga Eul’s father his aunt and uncle simply smiled at him congratulating him silently as they made their way back home. Yi Jeong could hear Ariel and Ga Eul in Ariel’s room talking Jae Ha was sitting in the living room dressed in a tux looking bored and checking his phone.

“I’m leaving! I need to go pick Luna up for the wedding!” Jae Ha called out to the girls.

“Go Ahead! We’ll see you two there!” Ariel shouted back. Shaking his head Jae Ha simply offered a smile to Yi Jeong before heading out. Reaching for the small velvet black box in side his pocket Yi Jeong smiled to himself.

“Now… to ask her”

 

{G}

 

The wedding was beautiful. Every small detail of Il Hyun and Jae Hee’s wedding had been perfect. Ga Eul and Jan Di had helped Jae Hee plan her wedding. From the cake, to the bridesmaid dressed, to the wedding dress, the venue, all the guests. Jae Kyung had offered to be a bridesmaid along with Jan Di, Ga Eul and Ariel but she refused to help plan.

“I skipped my own wedding to avoid all that.” Jae Kyung had said.

 

In the end all four girls became bridesmaids in similar Vera Wang petal colored dresses. Ga Eul’s dress was beautiful, open backed and had a slit on the side which ran just above her knee making her feel mature and beautiful. Jae Kyung like her was in a similar petal pink dress the difference only being her dress was one shoulder, Ariel herself only had a similar dress which was v necked. Only Geum Jan Di wore a short strapless petal colored dress which made her look very bright and beautiful. The boys were in similar tuxes standing on the groom’s side awaiting for the bride. Ga Eul could see just how nervous Il Hyun was and smiled. She loved wedding. Yi Jeong who was across from her simply offered her a smile and Ga Eul couldn’t help but feel her cheeks tint when she thought of her and Yi Jeong getting married.

 

It was a promise that he had made to her and Ga Eul knew they would one day get married. Love was something precious that not many people found but as she looked around at her friends all in love, including herself; Ga Eul couldn’t help but think about how lucky she truly was.

 

 

The sound of the wedding march began and everyone turned to look at the bride Goo Jae Hee walking in with the help of her father. The room was silent as everyone gazed back at the beautiful bride who was in a beautiful wedding dress. What Ga Eul loved about the dress was the illusion neckline and racer back, along with the dozens of embroidered tossed flowers that adorned the dress and made Jae Hee look so beautiful. Ga Eul turned to look at Il Hyun who seemed to have stopped feeling so nervous and simply gazed back at Jae Hee with so much love when they were finally together and Il Hyun had taken her hand he pressed a kiss to it.

 

Ga Eul could only watch two people whom had suffered in love finally have their happy ending as they read their own vows and promised each other happiness and a bright future. Looking at Yi Jeong Ga Eul truly wished that this would be them one day. She knew they loved one another and for now that was enough. She could wait…

 

***

Music was loud, Big Bang’s Bang, Bang, Bang was playing loudly while the entire wedding party danced and sang along, jumping around dancing, laughing. Ga Eul was having the time of her life along side all her friends. Both the bride and groom were in the middle of the dance floor as everyone was cheering for them and dancing along with them. The night seemed to go on for ever and it was very freeing and fun. Ga Eul had danced all night with her friends and Yi Jeong until it was time for the bride and groom to be off on their honey moon. Just before they left Jae Hee walked up to Ga Eul and simply handed her the bouquet of roses without a word and only a wink, leaving Ga Eul feeling flustered as her friends began to tease her about it.

 

Soon after the guests began to leave and only F4 remained chatting away about the night.

“This was great wasn’t it?” Ariel spoke coming to stand beside Ga Eul as both girl waited for their respective boyfriends.

“People in love… it’s like magic and finding a right fit just for you. It doesn’t have to be perfect for anyone else or make sense to the world just you and that special someone.” Ariel spoke with a smile. The look in her eyes telling Ga Eul that her friend was very much in love.

 

Ga Eul had not been the only one to have a long distance relationship there was Jan Di and Jun Pyo and Ariel and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul was able to see both sides as she was close with both Ariel and Ji Hoo. From what Ga Eul knew Ji Hoo loved Ariel deeply both her friends seemed genuinely happy when they were around each other. Today Ga Eul had worried for a second when she saw Seo Hyun at the wedding and having a conversation with Ji Hoo. Ariel didn’t seem to mind as she was beside Ji Hoo and smiling. Ga Eul’s worries were put at ease just before Ji Hoo had left to get his motorcycle. He’d accidentally dropped a small red box. Ariel had not noticed as she had been talking with Goo Jun Pyo but Ga Eul had. The panicked look in Ji Hoo’s eyes calmed when Ga Eul picked up the box and handed it back to him.

“I won’t tell. I promise.” She’d said to him.

 

Looking back at her friend now as she stood beside her Ga Eul smiled glad that her friend whom had always been honest with who she was was getting her happy ending as well.

“What?” Ariel questioned smiling at Ga Eul and looking back at her with curiosity.

“Nothing. Just wondering if you’re glad to be back in Korea.”  
“Of course I am. I love New York it’s a great place to live and I loved every second of it but. It’s not Korea. Korea has my friends, my family and my happiness. I thought that my happiness was in New York and that I wouldn’t need anything else but that. Now… do you know what I can’t seem to live without?” Ariel asked just as Ji Hoo pulled up with his motorcycle.

“What?” Ga Eul questioned.

“Ji Hoo.” Ariel answered with a smile before walking toward Ji Hoo and his motorcycle. Climbing on Ariel simply grabbed on to Ji Hoo and the two took off.

“They seem happy.”  
“Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke in surprise not realizing Yi Jeong had come back. Offering Ga Eul a smile Yi Jeong reached for Ga Eul’s hand.

 

“It’s been a long day. But a good one.”   
“You must be very tired Sunbae. You just came back today and your day was full. It’s almost morning as well.” Ga Eul spoke to Yi Jeong who offered her a smile.

“I’m alright. I’m not very tired. Besides. We have one last thing to do.” He spoke pulling her into the empty venue. The lights were dim but music was still softly playing in the back.

“What are we doing?” Ga Eul questioned curiously.

“I’m having one last dance with you Ga Eul-yang.” Yi Jeong spoke.

 

Ga Eul’s heart began to race they way it always did when she was with Yi Jeong. She couldn’t find her voice from nerves but allowed herself to be pulled closer to Yi Jeong. The song the best present by Rain played in the back and Ga Eul couldn’t help but feel her heart palpitate with each word as they danced together.

 

There was nothing but them in that moment which felt as if it had been taken out of a movie. Ga Eul couldn’t help but smile and feel loved. She knew that with this song Yi Jeong was letting her know that he loved her and was thankful to her.

“I love you Sunbae.” Ga Eul spoke her words caused Yi Jeong to smile at her as they pressed their foreheads against one another and continued to dance slowly.

“I love you Ga Eul-yang.”  
“I promised you didn’t I. That I would look for you first when I came back.”  
“I know.” Ga Eul whispered just before Yi Jeong pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

This kiss felt different. Filled with much more love and there was such gentleness to it that it warmed Ga Eul’s heart and made her want to freeze this moment in time forever.  
“I intend to keep my promise and every promise that I make to you. Not because I have to but because I love you.” Yi Jeong spoke as he pulled away from Ga Eul’s lips. Ga Eul’s heart was flying and seemed to get away from her as Yi Jeong kneeled on one knee and took out a small black box.

“Yi Jeong Sunbae.”  
“Ga Eul-yang. I know that we’ve had a few ups and downs and maybe I might not be the person which you thought you’d marry or the person you parents would have liked for you. But Ga Eul. I love you. I can’t promise you that we’ll be perfect or that I won’t make mistakes along the way. I’m scared to let you down but I’m more afraid to let you go and to lose you. I tried living without you before and I couldn’t do it because you are someone that I must hold on to. I’ve never believed in love or that it existed until I met you. I’m not a perfect man and I don’t intend to be but I want to do my best to make you happy because I love you Ga Eul yang…. Will you marry me?”  


Ga Eul could feel tears fall from her eyes while she heard Yi Jeong’s words. There were many thoughts going through her head so much that she wanted to say but her throat had suddenly closed and she found herself unable to speak from sheer happiness.

“Yes.” Ga Eul managed to say after a few seconds.

“Yes Sunbae. Of course I’ll marry you.” She spoke her hands shaking when Yi Jeong put the ring on her finger. Smiling at her Yi Jeong simply pulled her into a kiss which Ga Eul could only return as tears fell from her eyes. She didn’t care about perfect all she cared about was just right. With all the ups and the downs, all the good and the bad, give and take that is what her love was about. Love was definitely not about perfection just about one another. Her love was perfect just for her and that was all that mattered.

A/N Thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to read more of this story please read the Vulnerable Heart One-shots that will be up soon. The story is now up here so please subscribe to it and keep and eye out.


	27. Please Vote!

There is voting currently going on regarding my book Bloom and I would love if you guys could vote. It is free on inkitt. I would appreciate if you guys would read it and leave a review also give it a thumbs up as it helps my books chances of being chosen. My rank is currently #2 I only need a few more votes to be #1 and I could use your help. If you have read it all you have to do is simply go here:<https://www.inkitt.com/novelcontest?sort=most-voted> and give my story a thumbs up. If you have not read the story the link is here <https://www.inkitt.com/stories/134198/chapters/1?preview=true>I would appreciate the support as this is my dream.

Here is a summary of my book Bloom:

Bloom the first installment of The Kingdom of Archer series tells the story of Lyric Mason and Prince Parker Archer. Caught in the middle of a world where human males can transform into hybrid animals known as Novas and the world is divided in two. The Kingdom of Archer, a fair ruling kingdom and Cray; the kingdom of poverty and dictatorship. When Lyric is found to be the soulmate of not only Prince Parker but the evil Prince of Cray, Max. Lyric is caught in the middle of a tug of war and love.. Can Lyric, who has a painful past she wants to forget fit the role of queen an overcome her past demons and insecurities? Will love triumph over all?

Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed next chapter is up and if you hope to read my other story Fixing the Soul which is on hiatus. (Being turned into a book have part of it up online) Please let me know so that I may post it here (Mistakes before editing included lol)


End file.
